Tiempos
by kira-ishida
Summary: capitulo 32 nuevoooooooooooooo es un REN X TAMAO BESOS A TODOS gracias por sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

Visiones del futuro

Era un amanecer hermoso de sábado, el sol se levantaba el rocío matutino bañaba los prados y en la pensión fumbari, los habitantes se encontraban en sus actividades de la mañana.

Un joven de cabellos desordenados, color castaños, hasta los hombros y de mirada despreocupada y gentil, claro que en ese minuto no visible ya que sus ojos están cerrados, se encuentra con un gran peso sobre el (Literalmente) y una bella rubia de facciones frías pero de porte elegante se encuentra sentada en la entrada del patio mirándolo con indiferencia

Yoh : Pero Annita..., es muy temprano para esto, déjame descansar un ratito...no pude dormir por los ruidos del festival...y no me dejaste ir…. con las ganas que tenia.

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh pobrecito de usted! decía el espíritu samurai del joven que lo acompañaba mientras el joven seguía en su suplicio.

Anna: Te dije que podrías ir si corrías los 30km que te di de tarea ayer en la tarde, pero te pusiste a dormir en el parque así que no te quejes (la indiferencia en su mirada era enorme y sus palabras rebotaban en los oídos de su prometido sin ninguna piedad)

La entrada a la sala se abrió y una bella chica de cabello corto rosa y hermosos ojos de color cereza cruzo en dirección a la rubia, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

Tamao: -Buenos días señorita Anna, no sabia que ya estaban levantados!- Dijo con una linda sonrisa, había estado en la cocina y en los baños de la pensión limpiándolo todo como era su costumbre, luego se giro para ver al chico que rogaba por un poco de descanso. Buenos días joven Yoh –pobrecito – decía para si misma (siempre había estado enamorada de el pero era demasiado tímida para decírselo, además el estaba comprometido con la joven rubia desde niños y ella sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con el, por ello había decidido callar y vivir a su lado por lo menos cuidándolo de la manera que pudiera, además verlo sufrir de ese modo le dolía mucho)

Al verlo tendido en el piso con ese gran peso solo pudo reflejar en su propia cara el dolor que sentía el joven entonces se atrevió a decir tímidamente como era su costumbre

Tamao: -He….Señorita Anna el desayuno esta listo! Por que no deja al joven Yoh descansar un momento para que desayune, después podrá seguir tortu…..he perdón entrenando….., así tendrá mas fuerza para seguir…..- agrego.

Sabia que la rubia no pararía por parar, así que se le ocurrió que esa era una razón para detenerse y dejar descansar por lo menos un poco al joven, el cual sonrió con agradecimiento inmenso en su mirada a la chica lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara pero trato de ocultarlo para que nadie lo notara

Yoh : -Gracias tamaito tu siempre tan linda conmigo….jijijij…hay…., ojala Annita me tratara un poquito como tu jijiji (con lagrimas en sus ojos)- Pero de inmediato paro de hablar ya que la rubia estaba apuñalándolo con su mirada

Amidamaru:- Amo Yoh!- (con lagrimas de sufrimiento).

La rubia mantuvo su semblante y su mirada fría sin embargo dijo con su tono característico

Anna: -Yoh, puedes descansar…. Pero después del desayuno harás 10000 lagartijas para compensar el tiempo que perderás comiendo-. Los ojos del castaño habían comenzado a sonreír pero ante la reiteración de su prometida se volvieron más llorosos que antes

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo y de una mañana de sufrimiento y dolor para el, sonó el timbre de la pensión

Tamao: -yo voy señorita Anna! – dijo y se levanto de la mesa rápidamente, ella se había convertido en parte importante de ese lugar ya que se encargaba de todo allí, claro siguiendo las ordenes de la bella rubia, pero eso no le importaba si podía seguir cerca de la persona que amaba.

La chica de cabellos rosas corrió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, frente a ella encontró a un chico pequeño pero muy grande en inteligencia que la saludaba con una sonrisa a la cual ella contesto cortésmente

Tamao: -Buenos días joven Manta- dijo alegremente

Manta: -Buenos días Tamao- dijo el pequeño respondiéndole con una sonrisa

Luego se giro un poco para ver a un sujeto alto de peinado extraño que la miraba de una forma muy extraña ya que sus ojos tenían forma de corazones y rápidamente tomaba sus manos, ella no atino mas que a sonreírle nerviosamente y tratando de apartarse lo mas rápido que pudiera

Tamao:-Buenos días… señor Ryu –

Ryu:- Tamao…. tan Linda como siempre – sus expresiones y actos eran muy extrañas para ella pero era amigo del joven y lo había ayudado en el torneo de Shamanes así que ella lo apreciaba

Tamao:-Gracias… he…pasen el joven Yoh esta en el patio con la señorita Anna, yo voy a la cocina-. Ellos ya eran parte de esa casa así que no era necesario mostrarles el camino.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina para terminar el almuerzo que se avecinaba y para luego seguir con sus otras tareas en la pensión. Como siempre la rubia en cuanto los vio los puso a trabajar en la casa, haciendo los quehaceres, lo cual aliviaba mucho el trabajo de la pelirosada, quien preparo un delicioso almuerzo para el joven para que por lo menos con eso alegrara su rostro después de tanto sufrimiento. Mientras almorzaban Tamao tuvo un extraño presentimiento de hecho desde que se había levantado sintió algo extraño como si algo fuera a suceder ese día que ella no esperaba. Su rostro se encontraba muy serio a pesar de las discusiones y tonterías dichas durante el almuerzo por el señor Ryu, lo cual noto la rubia rápidamente ya que era muy suspicaz en cuanto a las reacciones de los demás en especial las de ella.

Anna: -Tamao!- dijo en tono autoritario como siempre lo hacia – te ocurre algo-

Tamao: - He!- se sorprendió ya que la rubia la había sacado de sus pensamientos- No señorita no me pasa nada…será mejor que vaya a lavar los platos….permiso- dijo y rápidamente y dejo a todos preguntándose por lo raro de su actitud, aunque normalmente hacia lo mismo en esas ocasiones lo hacia con una sonrisa y lentamente pero esta vez se había levantado rápidamente y muy seria casi asustada

El joven castaño miro a su prometida y le dijo

Yoh:- ocurre algo Annita-

Anna:-Tamao esta extraña hoy- dijo mirando fijamente en la dirección en que se había ido la pelirosada

Yoh:- de seguro estas equivocada Tamao, esta igual que siempre no tiene nada – tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja de la mesa

Cuando la pelirosada llego a la cocina, a su lado aparecieron sus espíritus acompañantes un zorro y un mapache muy insolentes e imposibles de controlar incluso para ella, estos fueron tan sigilosos para asustarla que lograron su objetivo

Conchi y Ponchi:-TAMAO!- gritaron al unísono

La chica se sorprendió tanto que uno de los platos callo al suelo, por suerte no se quebró, pero la sorpresa de la chica fue tal que su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que provoco algo que siempre lo ocurría al estar en descontrol de sus emociones UNA VISION DEL FUTURO.

Sentada en el suelo de la cocina, de repente se encontró de pie en un pasillo muy largo de un lugar que se veía muy elegante, unos ventanales gigantescos y hacia ella una figura alta caminando tranquilamente, de repente una mano se poso en su hombro lo cual la despertó de su trance

Tamao: -He…..yo…..donde estoy…..que fue eso- dijo en voz baja y confundida todavía, ahora volvía a la cocina nuevamente y miraba a todos lados, sus visiones siempre se habían cumplido, todavía no era una experta en descifrarlas pero si sabia que todo lo que veía pasaba, entonces surgió una pregunta en su cabeza, como ella llegaría a un lugar así

La mano de quien la había sacado del trance era de la rubia que no había podido quedarse tranquila después de lo del almuerza así que la miraba analíticamente

Anna: -Estas bien – dijo secamente, -que sucedió parecía saber que la chica había tenido una visión y ella también conocía de la exactitud de las visiones de la chica

Tamao: -yo… estaba aquí y Conchi y Ponchi me asustaron entonces recuerdo verme en un pasillo de un lugar elegante y una mujer, al menos eso creo caminando hacia mi, y después no recuerdo nada mas… señorita – dijo lentamente, seguía con la impresión del susto y de la visión. La rubia la miraba fríamente y algo en su mente se formaba pensando en la visión de la pelirosada.

Anna : - mejor será que te vayas a descansar – dijo en tono mas de orden que de preocupación pero la verdad es que le preocupaba, después de todo la consideraba como su amiga aunque no se lo demostrara, y apreciaba lo que la chica hacia por ellos en la pensión, además si esta se enfermaba quien haría sus labores, bueno estaban Manta y Ryu pero no era lo mismo, ya se había acostumbrado a la chica que siempre tenia todo listo y que no necesitaba instrucciones ni vigilancia para hacer su trabajo

Tamao: - si….gracias señorita…- dijo en un tono algo incrédulo al notar la preocupación de la rubia

Se dirigía hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, cuando sintió el timbre pensó en abrir la puerta así que se dirigió a ella, al hacerlo frente a ella estaban dos jóvenes de vestimenta extraña, una bella mujer de cabellos verdes y mirada dulce, acompañada de un joven de la edad del joven Yoh de ojos color oro y cabellos negros y violetas que la miraba fríamente y con rostro de desgano y aburrimiento, demandando la presencia del castaño

Len: - Yoh, donde estas!- camino por su lado como si ella no estuviera allí o fuera invisible, dirigiéndose hacia la sala obviamente el conocía ese lugar al igual que la joven que la miraba dulcemente y que aun se encontraba en la entrada

Tamao:- Joven Len…Bienvenido- dijo volteándose en dirección al chico pero este ya se había marchado por la puerta. Luego se giro para ver a la bella mujer y dijo -Señorita Jun Bienvenida, no sabíamos que vendrían – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Jun :-Gracia Tamao, fue idea de Len venir de improviso, a el no le gusta esperar así que tomamos el avión de la familia y aquí estamos – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Tamao y acercándose a ella para hablar mas bajo para que el chico que tenia muy buena audición no pudiera oír lo que ella decía – Supongo que estaba ansioso de ver otra vez a sus amigos, en especial a Yoh- y se sonrió nuevamente, sonrisa que tamao devolvió cómplicemente sabia que el joven Len era serio pero sin duda era un buen amigo del joven Yoh

Entonces cruzo el portal, tomando el hombro de la pelirosada, en ese minuto muchas imágenes se colmaron ante la chica de cabellos rosas, lugares que no conocía, paisajes extraños para ella, muy hermosos jardines, una gran mansión que mas parecía un castillo, la chica de cabello verde sentada en una silla muy amplia frente a una mesa en una jardín y ella a su lado con unos extraños libros en sus manos, otra extraña de cabellos largos y rojos oscuros, de sonrisa dulce como la suya que le ofrecía un extraño objeto, ella tratando de tomarlo, de repente despertó nuevamente en la sala, ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo, y la joven Jun Tao la miraba preocupada y algo intrigada

Jun:- estas bien, Tamao- dijo con preocupación mientras la movió de los hombros para tratar de hacer que esta reaccionara antes de llamar a todos –que te sucedió-estaba muy interesada en esta extraña actitud ya que había estado llamándola y ella no le había contestado ni una sola vez

Tamao:-si, señorita…. Estoy bien no se preocupe por mi….- con la mirada perdida pero aparentando con su sonrisa que no ocurría nada, lo que obviamente no podía esconder ante alguien tan astuta como la joven Tao que estaba cada minuto mas interesada en ella

Tamao: -esto me pasa a veces cuando estoy alterada pero no se preocupe- dijo mientras un sudor frío corría por su espalda

Jun:- en serio, como es eso te ha pasado antes- dijo tenia que satisfacer esta curiosidad que ahora se apoderaba de ella

Tamao: - si…., es que…. vera usted…. yo puedo ver el futuro…., pero no puedo decidir cuando para eso se necesita entrenamiento que no tengo, entonces cuando algo me perturba mucho me ocurren estas cosas….., hace un rato por culpa de Conchi y Ponchi tuve una vision y me dirigia a mi habitación para calmarme cuando escuche el timbre y vine a abrirles a usted y al joven Len, pero no se preocupe luego que descanse y me calme no me pasara mas- dijo sonriendole a la chica china que la miraba con fascinación ahora

Jun:- entonces puedes ver el futuro – dijo la chica y luego pregunto – y….que fue lo que viste esta vez- tenia cada vez mas curiosidad, había escuchado de personas que podían ver el futuro y conocía de una antepasado de su familia que podía hacerlo pero jamás pensó conocer a alguien que pudiera hacerlo y ahora tenia frente a ella una chica que además de ser un shaman era una de esas criaturas maravillosas

Tamao: -yo…. vi. un lugar que no conozco pero que visitare seguramente, ya que mis visiones siempre resultan ciertas, aun no soy buena interpretándolas pero si se que siempre se cumplen señorita- y comenzó a relatarle su visión a Jun Tao, el lugar, su presencia allí, y la mujer que aparecía frente a ella, Jun sonrió no había duda, ese lugar se le hacia muy conocido a ella, y la mujer también acaso era posible, había encontrado lo que estaba esperando, algo en que ocuparse, su hermano crecía y ella ya no tenia a nadie a quien cuidar ahora frente a ella la posibilidad de proteger a alguien y de enseñarle, ante sus ojos lo tenia y ni siquiera necesito buscarlo

Jun: –será posible….el destino….- dijo para si misma muy bajo. Mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla y sonreía, sus ojos se iluminaron

Tamao:-dijo algo señorita…- pronuncio Tamao mirando interrogante a la chica que ahora la veía más tiernamente que antes

Jun :-no… nada Tamao- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios algo se formaba en su mente algo que Tamao ni siquiera imaginaba pero que pronto descubriría –será mejor que vayas a descansar, estos días serán muy largos y agotadores-….

Tamao asintió con la cabeza y se levanto lentamente, la puerta hacia el salón se abrió después de escuchar el grito dado por la bella mujer, por fin por ella salía el joven Len Tao con su arma en las manos y tras el venían el joven Yoh y su prometida

Len: - Jun que te sucede, te ocurrió algo- su preocupación era inmensa, ya que su hermana era su ser mas importante en la tierra.

Jun:- no Len... no te preocupes no ocurre nada, Tamao y yo solo conversábamos y ella me contaba de que las aguas termales ya estaban listas yo solo me emociones por eso grite un poco- y le sonrió, no cabía duda que ella era una gran actriz

Len:-ha! Solo era eso, pues contrólate- y se giro –tonterías de mujeres- dijo algo irritado mientras el joven de cabellos castaños se iba tras de el riendo

Yoh:- hay Len, no seas así con tu hermana, a mi también me encantas las aguas termales jijiji-, decía mientras caminaba a sus espaldas y se rascaba la cabeza– tu también deberías probarlas

Len:-Cállate idiota! – y seguía caminando

La joven Jun miraba a Tamao mientras esta le devolvía la mirada nerviosamente, Anna se había quedado mirándolas estudiando las actitudes de ambas por eso Tamao no se giraba para mirar hacia esa puerta y mantenía su mirada en la señorita Jun

Jun:-sucede algo Anna- dijo para trata de llamar la atención de la rubia

Anna:-No- dijo esta mirando fríamente a la pelirosada la cual sentía esta mirada de hielo en su espalda así que se fue corriendo hacia la escalera y dijo

Tamao:-ya me voy a mi habitación señorita... bienvenida a la pensión, permiso señorita Anna- y se perdió en las escaleras

Anna mirando a la peliverde dijo –se quedaran mucho tiempo- su vista ahora escrutaba a la joven Jun

Jun: -No realmente solo hasta que Len diga pero supongo que ahora no lo se-, mientras miraba hacia la escalera y sonreía para si con un brillo en sus ojos y luego volvía la vista joven rubia

Pasaron a la sala donde los chicos se encontraban, allí pasaron gran parte del día, entre los entrenamientos de Yoh, las discusiones de Len Tao y Ryu quien se trataba de acercar a la joven peliverde y era golpeado por el joven ojos de oro, las conversaciones amenas de esta con el pequeño Manta y todo esto mientras los espíritus Amidamaru y Bason, el espíritu del Joven Len Tao un General Chino muy renombrado, conversaban y observaban a sus amos quienes mantenían una conversación que mas que nada era un monologo del castaño hacia el joven chino quien solo tomaba de un vaso de leche.

Mientras esto ocurría en una habitación del segundo piso la bella chica de cabellos rosas escuchaba las risas, las peleas y todo tratando de descansar con los ojos cerrados sobre su futón.

Tamao :- Así esta mucho mejor- mientras se concentraba en mantener su poder espiritual lo mas bajo posible, el entrenamiento mental era lo que más había ensayado durante todos estos años, ya que era lo que le permitía no sufrir de visiones constantes, podía pararlas pero no controlarlas para verlas a su voluntad. El entrenamiento fue tan duro que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo profundamente dormida.

En otra sala de la pensión dos mujeres se miraban seriamente, aunque la bella mujer de cabellos verdes tenia una bella sonrisa cuando era necesario podía mantener un semblante amenazador y en este minuto sus facciones no eran amables como cuando llegaron a la pensión, además su charla con la rubia no ameritaba una sonrisa

Jun:- Permíteme que me la lleve – decía a la rubia, - aquí solo pierde sus capacidades, a mi lado podrá llegar a ser una gran adivina, además ya no será un estorbo para ti…, no crees – decía cambiando su semblante a una mas cínico y algo maligno

Anna:- Esa no es mi decisión- decía tan fría como siempre – ella esta aquí porque quiere nadie la obliga, además ella ya tiene un maestro, no cambiara su entrenamiento así como así- mantenía su vista fija en la peliverde – además como podría ser un estorbo para mi, ella me ayuda y mantiene todo aquí, porque querría que se fuera contigo- dijo y en realidad tenia razón era ella quien mantenía todo limpio y en buen estado

Jun:-vamos eso pueden hacerlo otros y lo sabes, indicando cínicamente con su mirada al Joven Ryu y a Manta, Len me ha contado que los usas como poco menos que tus esclavos, no la necesitas aquí, además sabes que Tamao hará lo que tu le digas porque ella te respeta y admira, y no se atreverá a desobedecerte- decía por primera vez el nombre de la chica de su interés pero desde un principio sabia que la rubia sabia que se refería a ella dentro de la conversación, estaba muy interesada en ganar esta contienda contra la rubia

Anna se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraban para acercarse a la puerta desde ella agrego sin darse la vuelta para observarla

Anna:-esa no es mi decisión como ya te dije es ella quien decide- y abrió la puerta. En su interior sabia que era una buena oportunidad para la pelirosada aceptar la propuesta de la chica china, allí estaría bien cuidada y llegaría a recibir un entrenamiento superior para desarrollar sus capacidades se adivina y de Shaman.

Jun:-entonces supongo que no te molestara que la convenza verdad, ya que ella es libre de decidir, no esta ligada de ninguna manera a tu familia ni a la de Yoh no, solo es algo exterior solo por agradecimiento- y volvió su sonrisa y rostro dulce hacia la rubia quien se giro por fin sin quitar su mirada de hielo y dijo antes de irse

Anna:-Haz lo que quieras, pero dudo que la convenzas, después de todo tu sabes lo que ella siente y no querrá alejarse de el tan fácil como crees- dijo la chica

Jun:-Eso déjamelo a mi, será mi tarea ahora, además eso te ayudara no- y se levanto para irse a su habitación –Estoy cansada por el viaje buenas noches- su conversación había sido más larga de lo que habían pensado, había llegado la noche y junto con ella el cansancio.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras se encontró con su prometido y este que era muy perceptivo a pesar de su apariencia le dijo

Yoh:-que opinas de eso- el había visto desde un principio el rostro de Jun hacia la joven y podía intuir las intenciones de ella

Anna:-no me gusta…- dijo mirándolo y subiendo los primeros escalones al segundo piso de la pensión

Yoh:- podría hacerle bien a Tamao no crees, seria bueno para ella, además Jun la cuidaría bien - dijo luego puso un semblante serio – además necesita conocer el mundo fuera de nosotros, eso la hará mejor Shaman, entrenar con Jun le servirá mucho…tu también te preocupas por ella verdad Annita…jijijiji- y su rostro volvió a cambiar a un rostro divertido por ver las reacciones de la rubia

Anna:-no me gusta que este cerca de ellos, no confío plenamente…no todavía- añadió la rubia

Yoh:-pero que dices Annita, Jun es una mujer muy buena y muy linda, ella la cuidara, seguro no le pasa nada, además esta Len el es huraño pero no es malo y lo sabes, (en la habitación del joven ojos oro, este estornudaba sin razón aparente)

Bason: -esta bien señorito no se estará resfriando- decía preocupado

Len:-no digas tonterías Bason- con su rostro frío y su mirada asesina

Anna:- si y los demás, no los conocemos y si ellos no pueden protegerla tu amigo no parece querer preocuparse por alguien mas menos por alguien como tamao que es todo lo contrario a el – dijo la rubia había dejado escapar sus verdaderas preocupaciones sin darse cuenta y es que esa era una habilidad del joven castaño que ni ella podía evadir

Yoh:- entonces si te preocupas por ella ves jijijijijj- decía muy divertido de la reacción de la rubia. – No te preocupes que Tamao se ganara el aprecio de Len seguro que si, vamos déjala ir si- dijo más entusiasmado

Anna:- y que te hace pensar que ella querrá ir- era tan despistado en esos asuntos que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirosa hacia el.

Yoh :- porque no querría, si yo fuera ella iría sin dudas, vamos además si tu se lo dices seguro que va, ella no te contradeciría, de hecho no conozco persona viva ni muerta que se atreva a hacerlo – (hasta el le temía, el mas poderoso Shaman se rendía con temor ante una mujer quien lo diría -!)

Anna:- Entonces tu harás sus tareas si se va- dijo la rubia tratando de terminar con la conversación y de disimular su preocupación y desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su prometido y subiendo los escalones

Yoh:- Annita no! – dijo este muy preocupado de lo que le tocaría si es que la pelirosada se marchaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Decisiones de vida

El sol apareció en su ventana, regalándole el primer brillo de la mañana, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron lentamente, se incorporó en su futón como siempre preparándose para sus labores, no recordaba mucho que había sucedido el día anterior pero un ruido en la planta baja hizo que recordara los sucesos: la llegada de los hermanos Tao, las peleas entre el joven Ryu y el menor de los Tao y por supuesto sus visiones. Se levanto para dirigirse al baño, caminaba por el pasillo con los ojos entrecerrados cuando choco contra una figura alta y hermosa que la miraba dulcemente

Tamao:- Señorita Jun… Buenos días- (un bostezo que la hizo ver muy inocente recorrió su rostro, por lo cual cubrió su boca), -discúlpeme es que no dormí muy bien anoche- dijo la pelirosada y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas con algo de vergüenza.

Jun:-no te preocupes- dijo la joven china –espero que ya te sientas mejor, no tuviste mas….- preguntó interesada

Tamao:-no señorita….por eso me fui a mi cuarto temprano para poder controlarme y detenerlas…así que no se preocupe por mi- he hizo un reverencia para agradecer la preocupación de la joven

Jun:-no tienes porque dar las gracias- y le tomo de los hombros mientras le sonreía como si fuera su hermana mayor –por cierto puedes llamarme Jun si gustas, eso me gustaría mucho sabes- y se apartó del camino para que la pelirosa pudiera avanzar hacia el baño.

Tamao se ruborizó por lo dicho por la joven, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera, buen en cierta manera el joven castaño lo hacia pero esta vez era distinto porque la chica frente a ella le inspiraba un extraño sentimiento de hermandad, confianza y eso le agradaba mucho –he…..si….gracias señori…….perdón… gracias Jun- y el color en sus mejillas volvió a ser carmesí al terminar la frase y se alejo nerviosa pero feliz hacia el baño. Mientras estaba allí recordaba lo buena que había sido con ella y eso la hizo sentir muy contenta.

Al salir del baño torpemente chocó con alguien, ya que no estaba mirando sino que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Tamao:- He disculpe…- dijo sin percatarse que a quien tenía frente a ella era al hermano menor de la joven Jun – Bu…Buenos días…. joven Len – agrego mientras bajaba la vista; a diferencia de la joven, él le inspiraba mucho miedo y tenerlo frente a ella a solas donde obviamente el si se daría cuenta de que ella estaba allí la paralizaba.

Len:-Buenos días- dijo secamente, llevaba una toalla sobre sus hombros seguramente había estado entrenando, claro que a diferencia del joven Yoh a el parecía gustarle torturarse sin la presencia de alguien como la señorita Anna.

Tamao:-ya desayuno joven…-dijo tímidamente, la verdad no sabia que preguntarle y el no parecía ser demasiado comunicativo para responder en una conversación larga

Len:-No- y la miro fijamente como tratando de leerla como un libro,-viste a mi hermana- agregó, demandando información. Claro en su mente tenía el recuerdo de una conversación que había mantenido con su hermana la noche anterior y cuyo principal tema era la joven que ahora tenía frente a el.

Flash Back

Len:-NO, ni se te ocurra Jun, no nos llevaremos a esa niña- estaba ofuscado con su hermana, no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de tener que tomar bajo su responsabilidad a esa niña que para el no era nada

Bason:-Cálmese señorito, no le hable así a su hermana- decía el espíritu del joven

Len:-no te metas en esto Bason, mejor vete- lo miró el joven con esos ojos que paralizan a cualquiera.

Bason:-si como usted diga- y desapareció rápidamente

Jun:-Len no digas eso, ya verás que cambias de opinión- decía ella mirándolo seriamente, pero con cierto gusto al ver el enojo de su hermano menor

Len:-Cambiar de opinión sobre que, es una tonta que no sirve para nada, es débil y no tiene carácter, para que querrías cerca de ti a alguien así- decía molesto, de cierta forma algo lo incomodaba no sabía bien que era; a lo mejor celos de hermano, de compartir a su única hermana con una extraña u otra cosa, algo que le molestaba de esa niña

Jun:-Ha… Len acaso estás celoso de que me encariñe con ella, más que contigo, no seas tonto tu eres mi hermanito nadie ocuparía tu lugar- decía la chica para ofuscar más a su hermano mientras reía por su actitud

Len:-Cállate eso no me interesa- mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de vergüenza por la manera en que ella lo molestaba –solo dices tonterías- mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana y trataba de calmarse

De repente el semblante de la chica cambio por completo con la actitud digna de los Tao y se dirigió seriamente hacia su hermano

Jun:-Te aseguro que no es como dices, es un ser muy especial y me la llevaré conmigo aunque no estés de acuerdo…claro que tu cooperación me ayudaría mucho- dijo otra vez tomando un tono dulce

Len:-Y que esperas que haga yo- dijo mirándola fríamente

Jun:-Pues…necesitamos un guardaespaldas…si definitivamente tu serias estupendo para eso- y junto sus manos mientras reía y afirmaba con la cabeza

El joven calló al suelo por el comentario de su hermana, esas actitudes lo descolocaban, ya en el suelo dijo

Len:- Si y para que demonios quieres un guardaespaldas, para esa insignificante- dijo mirándola con algo de indiferencia en su voz mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente

Jun:-Te aseguro que esa niña tiene dones mayores a los que piensas, dones que pueden ayudarnos mucho, claro si es bien entrenada y logra sacar todas sus capacidades- su rostro ahora era calculador, algo sabia que el joven Tao desconocía y eso ahora lo tenía intrigado, por supuesto su curiosidad era muy grande y descubriría que era eso que su hermana ocultaba.

Fin Flash Back

Tamao:-joven Len….joven Len…..me escucha- decía la chica mientras movía su mano tímidamente frente a la cara del joven ojos de oro que hacía ya un rato parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En eso el despertó de su trance.

Len:-Que- dijo en tono autoritario hacia la muchacha

Tamao:-He….yo….nada joven es que usted estaba….- era obvio que el chico la intimidaba a sobremanera además era el quien se había quedado en las nubes pero había volteado la situación y la hacia sentir como que la culpa era de ella

Len:-Te pregunté donde esta mi hermana, sabes o no- dijo fríamente

Tamao:- La señorita Jun esta en la sala….ella me dijo que estaría allí…por si lo veía a usted joven- dijo Tamao ya con un hilo de voz que casi no se escuchaba, y con la cabeza baja

Entonces el joven chino pasó por el lado de ella mientras murmuraba para si mismo –especial si como no, Jun debe haberse vuelto loca, es una insignificante mocosa- claro la chica cabellos rosa no pudo escucharlo ya que mientras el cruzaba por su lado ella salió corriendo aterrada a la planta baja.

Ya en la planta baja de la pensión Tamao se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, entonces sintió las protestas del joven castaño en el patio

Yoh:- Annita estoy cansado ya llevo dos horas con esto encima, déjame descansar un ratito- tendido en el suelo con un bloque de concreto en su espalda y a su lado su espíritu otra vez llorando las penurias de su amo

Anna: -Solo descansaras cuando Tamao diga que el desayuno esta listo- dijo la rubia quien estaba sentada a la mesa del centro de la sala con la joven peliverde la cual agregó

Jun:-Lo que claro no será por mucho tiempo más- y miró a la joven rubia que la miraba fríamente pero con desconfianza

Tamao no demoró nada en preparar el desayuno de todos, entretanto ella lo hacia bajo el joven Tao llego donde estaba su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, también había llegado el joven Manta y el señor Ryu a los que saludó como siempre; la pensión se encontraba otra vez llena de ruido. Luego de un rato, Tamao se acercó a la puerta de la sala y dijo

Tamao:-El desayuno ya esta listo, señorita Anna!- estaba feliz porque sabía que como siempre eso terminaba con el suplicio de su amado joven castaño.

Después del desayuno, Anna se acercó a la pelirosa y le dijo

Anna:-Tamao!- en tono demandante – necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda que hacen falta, y no quiero que te demores mucho- en realidad solo quería que la pelirosa saliera de la pensión para hablar sobre el tema que había quedado inconcluso según ella el día anterior, luego agregó –Conchi, Ponchi vayan con ella y no se distraigan- los espíritus aparecieron junto a la pelirosa y miraron con temor a la rubia.

Tamao:- si! Señorita voy en seguida- dijo la chica y rápidamente se quito el delantal que estaba usando y fue por su bolso para salir a comprar, como era obvio ella obedecía a la rubia sin ningún reclamo, punto que Jun e Yoh habían dejado muy en claro el día anterior.

La pelirosa salió de la pensión camino a la tienda sin siquiera sospechar que a la vuelta su vida ya no seria la misma que ella había dejado. Mientras en la pensión se libraba una conversación muy importante para ella pero como siempre ella no estaba invitada a ella. Sin embargo había ocurrido algo que ella no esperaba, había olvidado llevar su bolso, es verdad lo había bajado pero cuando fue por un abrigo olvido tomarlo, entonces regreso para encontrarlo, entró silenciosamente para no despertar la atención de nadie y menos de la señorita Anna que seguro la regañaría por despistada, entonces se acerco para tomarla, escucho su nombre en la sala y se sorprendió, ella nunca había sido el blanco de las conversaciones y en ese minuto era su nombre el que se repetía en las bocas de todos los presentes, se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar

Anna:- Creo que no tenemos nada que discutir, ya te dije ayer que la decisión no es mía, sino de Tamao, ella será quien diga si se quiere ir con ustedes- miraba hacia fuera la bella rubia sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto

Len:-Porque lo dan por hecho, yo ya te dije Jun que esa no se viene con nosotros- decía algo enojado desde el portal donde estaba sentado el chico de china.

Jun:-Len ayer te dije que iría aunque tu no quieras, porque no eres un buen chico y cooperas con tu hermana en esta ocasión- la chica lo miraba tranquilamente y luego volvía su cara a la rubia y al chico castaño quien sonreía casualmente

Yoh:-Vamos Annita yo se que tu puedes convencerla de que vaya, ella te hace caso, ir a vivir con los Tao le hará muy bien y tu lo sabes, solo tienes que ordenárselo y ya- dijo el chico sin ningún tipo de reacción mas que una sonrisa para la peliverde.

Jun:-Ves hasta Yoh esta de acuerdo conmigo, es lo mejor para ella yo la cuidare y Len también, será como un hermano para ella- dijo la china

Len:-Hey! no me metas en tus cosas Jun a mi no me interesa esa tonta si quieres llevarla contigo haz lo que quieras pero a mi no me obligas a entablar nada con esa- decía mirando a su hermana fríamente

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta un rostro atónito y una mirada perdida escuchaban esa conversación, todo estaba entrando en su cabeza pero no salía estaba paralizada que significaba eso, acaso querían enviarla lejos y porque a ella acaso el joven Yoh no iba a protegerla, no…., no podía ser aquello.., el incluso estaba apoyando el que se la llevaran comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro como estaba sin zapatos nadie sitio que salió corriendo, nadie noto que ella escucho toda la conversación.

Ella le había pedido a sus espíritus que la esperaran por lo tanto ellos tampoco se enteraron de nada, cuando llego con ellos estaba más callada que de costumbre y miraba perdida al suelo, no podía ser eso lo que más le importaba es que él quería que se fuera, eso rompió su corazón por completo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero no se tiro a llorar, ya no podía ni siquiera hacer eso

Conchi y Ponchi:- Tamao…. estás bien- dijeron los espíritus que la notaron extraña

Tamao:-si….no se preocupen- dijo ella fingiendo lo mejor que pudo

Entro en la tienda, como si fuera un robot compró todo lo de la lista y se encaminó de vuelta como si nada a la pensión antes de entrar dijo a los espíritus.

Tamao:-quiero que me prometan que no le dirán a nadie que me devolví por el bolso, ya saben la señorita Anna se enojara conmigo si sabe que se me olvido otra vez- inventó algo que realmente no se alejaba mucho de la realidad que vivía

Entró a la pensión y se fue directo a la cocina, donde estaba la señorita Jun quien la miró dulcemente, Tamao sintió pena pero también quería contarle a ella que había escuchado todo y que no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada y muy confundida creía ciegamente que ella la apoyaría y le diría que hacer

Jun:- Tamao….estás bien pequeña….- dijo cuando la vio, su semblante era triste y denotaba preocupación y soledad.

La chica no quería que nadie se enterara de que había escuchado y había tomado una decisión que en ese minuto le dolía mucho porque cambiaba todo.

Tamao:-Señorita…me querría como su hermana…..me llevaría con usted…- soltó, sabía por la conversación que a la señorita Anna no le interesaba lo que hiciera y que el joven Yoh, su amado joven, quería que se fuera solo le quedaba una opción la única que la quería allí era la señorita Jun, la que le había dicho palabras de apoyo sin conocerla. Entonces se había decidido se iría con ella, y aprendería lo que ella le enseñara

Jun la miró incrédula, no había tenido necesidad de convencerla, ella misma lo había decidido pero por que, no lo entendía pero sin duda lo sabría pronto.

Jun:- Claro que si…mi hermanita….yo cuidaré de ti- dijo y le dio un abrazo que hizo que la chica cabellos rosa se sintiera por fin comprendida

Espero que les vaya gustando, dejen críticas todavía no llega lo que esperan pero creo que será muy largo así que esperen que para allá vamos -!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomando decisiones

Aunque la mañana llegó rápidamente, Tamao en realidad no la sintió, no pudo dormir nada ya que sus pensamientos se dirigían a lo ocurrido el día anterior, Un remolino de recuerdos en su cabeza, desde su llegada a la casa de los Asakura, la primera vez que vio al joven Yoh, sus primeros entrenamientos, cuando conoció a la joven Anna, luego recuerdos de su infancia con ellos, la llegada a la pensión y todo lo vivido ese último tiempo, con una de sus manos sobre su frente, no había nada más en su mente, cerró sus ojos para apartar todo eso y frente a ella apareció el rostro de la joven Tao, su amable sonrisa y su apoyo

Tamao:- no cabe duda es la mejor decisión- dijo para si misma, se levantó, cambio sus ropas y mientras lo hacia recordó la conversación sostenida con ella el día anterior después de regresar de compras, le había dicho que si y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, luego pensó que hubiera pasado si la chica le hubiera dicho que no, pero eso lo alejó rápidamente de su cabeza ya que después de todo, en la conversación que ella había escuchado, era obvio que era la chica china la que estaba más interesada en llevarla, luego recordó como transcurrió el resto del día, como evitó acercarse a la señorita Anna y al joven Yoh, claro que eso no fue muy difícil ya que ellos nunca le habían tomado realmente importancia a sus acciones. Movió su cabeza para dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos y decidió salir del cuarto.

La chica pelirosa se dirigió al baño, después de estar algún tiempo allí mirándose en el espejo escucho los ruidos abajo, era el joven Ryu que había llegado temprano, eso hizo que saliera, bajo su vista y salió del baño con muy poco interés, otra vez chocaba con alguien, y que sorpresa para ella, otra vez estaba frente a quien muy pronto se convertiría en todo para ella, incluyendo lo bueno y lo malo, quedó paralizada frente a él, ya que también recordó su parte en la conversación. El tampoco la apreciaba, de hecho la despreciaba, eso también le había dolido, no es que ella sintiera algo por el en esos momentos pero ella nunca pensó que el tuviera esa impresión de ella, entonces dijo:

Tamao:- Buenos días….joven Len- sin ningún animo ni su dulce sonrisa, solo un dejo de tristeza y desgano había en su voz y su mirada que mantenía hacia el suelo, algo que obviamente notó el joven Tao, que a diferencia del castaño era muy perceptivo, además la actitud de la chica con el nunca había sido esa, de hecho su miedo y nerviosismo siempre se notaban ante el.

Len:-Que te pasa- dijo demandante, el no se iba por las ramas cuando quería saber algo

Tamao:- nada joven…..- dijo ella – ya desayuno….-seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y en estos momentos pensaba en cual sería su vida junto a el, porque en verdad en ningún momento se percató de que si se iba con la joven Jun, también se iría con el, quien la consideraba un estorbo para el y su hermana, en especial para ella.

Len:-no, estaba entrenando no he tenido tiempo- agregó el joven, realmente no tenía porque contestarle pero algo dentro de si le decía que debía ser mas amable con ella, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, pero en ese minuto pensó que solo lo hacía por complacer a Jun, como siempre.

Tamao:-entonces le prepararé su desayuno su permiso- y sonrió hacia el piso, pero con tristeza, paso por su lado cuando estaba ya camino a la escalera dijo muy bajo –no se preocupe no seré un estorbo para la señorita Jun….ni tampoco para usted, se lo prometo…- y siguió caminando, pensando que el joven no la había escuchado

Len sin embargo tenía una audición muy buena por lo que ninguna de las palabras de la pelirosada pasaron de largo para el, acaso ella había escuchado la conversación anterior, entonces recordó que mientras estaban en ella el día anterior creyó sentir ruidos en el pasillo, lo que rápidamente descartó pensando que solo había sido el viento, en ese minuto comprendió que no estaba equivocado, lo que había escuchado era a la pelirosa, entonces pensó porque no se defendió, porque no se opuso, porque no intervino eso lo descolocó más, como podía ser tan débil para no oponerse a las decisiones de otros sobre su vida, era obvio que no era como el, que había desafiado a todos para no ser el títere de su padre ni de su familia. De todas formas siguió hacia el baño este pensamiento lo acompaño durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el baño, y hasta más tarde.

Tamao en tanto bajo por la escalera para toparse de frente con el pequeño joven Manta quien estaba en esos minutos haciendo parte de las que ya no serían más sus labores

Tamao:-Buenos días joven Manta, que esta haciendo- dijo tratando de mostrar su mismo ánimo de todos los días

Manta:-Buenos días Tamao, nada es que Anna me pidió que ayudara un poco- (se encontraba fregando el piso con un pañuelo en su cabeza y un delantal) y le dedicaba una sonrisa de resignación a la joven pelirosa

Tamao le dedico una sonrisa mas de disculpa que de nada mas ya que todo eso sería su culpa mas que otra cosa, porque a falta de ella, estaba segura de que la señorita Anna tomaría la pobre joven Manta y al joven Ryu de criados lo que la hacia sentir un poco mal. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno de todos, cuando estaba sacando la leche para el joven Len sintió pasos tras ella, se giró y vio a la joven Jun que la miraba dulcemente

Jun:-Buenos días Tamao, dormiste bien- la chica se sentó a la mesa y observó los movimientos de la pelirosa mientras le sonreía

Tamao:-Buenos días….Jun- dijo la chica, se colocó levemente un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que todavía le costaba eso de llamar a la señorita por su nombre – No muy bien….ya sabe…por lo de…ayer- dijo realmente si hubiera sido la Tamao de antes no se le habría ocurrido decir eso, pero con la señorita Jun no podía ocultar nada y prefería decirle todo lo que le pasaba

Jun:- Ya veo, pero sabes que hoy tendrás que decírselos verdad- dijo la joven peliverde mientras la miraba algo mas seria y preocupada por su actitud después de todo aún pensaba que la joven pelirosa podría arrepentirse de su decisión

Tamao:- si…..lo se…..estará conmigo verdad…- dijo tímidamente mirando a la joven Tao.

Jun:- claro que si después de todo yo soy tu hermana ahora recuerdas- y se levanto para tomar los hombros de la pelirosa y darle apoyo

Tamao:- y…ya le dijo al joven Len…..que voy con ustedes- Tamao miro algo preocupada a la joven china ya que sabia lo que el chico sentía respecto a ese tema

Jun:-no te preocupes por Len, el no se opondrá te lo aseguro, estoy segura que tu sabrás ganarte su aprecio- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chica y le sonreía dulcemente

Tamao asintió a la chica y siguió preparando el desayuno con un poco más de ánimo, siempre que hablaba con ella algo en su interior se calmaba, había decidido decirle todo al joven castaño y a la bella rubia, a la hora del desayuno, nada que dijeran la alteraría, se lo había propuesto a si misma. Luego de servir y de llamar a todos a la mesa como era su costumbre y mientras los veía hablar y decir trivialidades comenzó a decir casi con un suspiro de voz casi inaudible

Tamao:-yo…..señorita Anna….- dijo tímidamente claro solo alguien apoyado en el marco de la ventana la había escuchado y la miraba fijamente sin que ella se percatara. Tamao siguió tratando de hacerse escuchar en variadas ocasiones pero no parecía hacerse notar para la joven rubia ni para su prometido, Jun Tao quien también se había percatado de ello, no quizo intervenir, ya que pensó que era muy importante para la chica comenzar a hacerse escuchar así que dejó que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello, el joven chino pasaba su vista desde la chica pelirosa a su hermana hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo observaba con mucha atención, por el extraño interés que el prestaba a las acciones de la chica pelirosa, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara un poco y desviara la vista de ella, a lo cual su hermana se sorprendió y sonrió levemente, en ese minuto la leve voz de la pelirosa ya no fue tan leve captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Tamao:- ME VOY CON LA SEÑORITA JUN!-dijo en voz alta, un tono que jamás había sido el suyo al darse cuenta se tapo la boca y miró algo asustada a la joven rubia, quien se había sorprendido por la acción de la pelirosa. Entonces no pudo más y salió hacia la cocina avergonzada por su acción

Anna:- Así que la convenciste- dijo algo molesta, mirando detenidamente a la peliverde y dejando su vista clavada en ella

Jun:- no me mires así, fue ella la que me dijo que se quería venir conmigo, supongo que no le gusta el trato que recibe aquí- devolviendo la mirada que recibía de la rubia y luego sonriendo tranquilamente.

Len Tao se había levantado de su actual asiento sin que nadie pusiera atención a sus acciones, y se había dirigido hacia la cocina, en ella la joven pelirosa todavía tenía el corazón palpitando rápidamente, nunca antes se había atrevido a elevar la voz de esa manera y ahora, lo había hecho sentía temor por las repercusiones de sus actos, pero ya lo había hecho, de pronto sintió la puerta de la cocina tras ella, se abría y cerraba lentamente, se giro para ver quien era, la sorpresa frente a ella, el joven Len Tao la miraba fijamente sin decirle nada

Tamao:-ne…necesita algo joven Len- dijo tratando de no abrir ese tema con el y caminó hacia la nevera para abrirla

Len:-estabas escuchando ayer detrás de la puerta verdad- dijo fríamente a la pelirosada quien se había girado quedando estática y de pie muy sorprendida de lo dicho por el joven chino – te dije si estabas escuchando ayer nuestra conversación- reitero al ver que la chica no le contestaba. Tamao bajo la cabeza y no pudo negarlo, el podía darse perfectamente cuenta de ello.

Tamao:- si….- dijo mientras movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación sin volver a levantar la vista hacia el joven chino

Len estaba ahora seguro que ella había escuchado todo, pero porque había aceptado la propuesta de su hermana, si obviamente ella también había escuchado lo que el opinaba de ella, acaso no le temía a su reacción y a lo que pudiera pasarle en la mansión Tao

Len:– no sabes que no es como te imaginas, ir con nosotros no será como crees, quizás hasta recibas peor trato que aquí, allá no estará Yoh para protegerte- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y cruzaba los brazos

Tamao lo miró por fin sorprendida de lo que el decía, acaso se preocupaba de lo que pudiera pasarle allá, estaba intrigada por la reacción del joven Tao, luego el dijo lo del joven Yoh y Tamao volvió a entristecer su vista, para Len no eran desconocidos los sentimientos de la chica por el castaño, porque a diferencia de el, Len Tao no era un despistado.

Tamao:-El joven nunca se ha preocupado por mi, a el no le importa lo que pase conmigo- dijo Tamao mientras volvía a mirar dentro de la nevera – Además la señorita Jun no dejará que me pase nada allá- Tamao admiraba mucho a Jun Tao y depositaba toda su confianza en ella – ella va a cuidarme no importa que, me lo prometió- y se volteó a ver al joven Tao dedicándole una dulce y resignada sonrisa, cosa que descoloco al joven heredero de los Tao, y lo hizo sonrojarse, sin ninguna razón aparente para el

Len:- como quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo el joven fríamente mientras salía de la cocina pasando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Cuando Len volvió a la sala se podía sentir la tensión entre la rubia y su hermana, mientras tanto el joven castaño, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y resignación y dijo

Yoh:- esta Tamao, ya esta más calmada- y le sonrió. Mientras los ojos del joven Tao lo miraban con asombro y un poco de recelo por lo que le había dicho

Len:- y porque me preguntas eso a mi yo no fui a donde estaba ella…no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo fría e indiferentemente mientras caminaba y se volvía a sentar en el marco de la ventana, aunque un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas denotaba que era todo lo contrario, cosa que lo delató ante su joven amigo y ante su propia hermana que lo miraba sorprendida por su actitud.

Ryu:- Doña Anna no deje que se vaya la linda Tamao, Don Yoh, NO!- gritaba incoherentemente el hombre de peinado ridículo. Mientras el pequeño Manta se imaginaba haciendo las labores de la pensión ocupando el lugar de la linda chica.

Yoh:- Yo sabía que Tamao aceptaría ir con Jun, allí aprenderá mucho será una mejor Shaman verdad Annita jjijijijiji- miraba a su prometida y luego a la chica peliverde quien le devolvía la sonrisa cómplice

Mientras era observado por el joven de ojos color oro quien pensaba para si todo es por ti, por eso acepta venir con nosotros luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana quien le sonreía en forma de agradecimiento por no haber dicho nada para negarse a lo que la chica había decidido y cerró sus ojos para tratar de alejarse un poco de los problemas que el pensaba se acercaban pero que no tenía idea, eran mayores de lo que el creía.

Ya más calmada en la cocina la chica de ojos rosa pensaba en lo que le había dicho el chico de ojos oro y trataba de ahuyentar el miedo de su cabeza nada malo pasará todo estará bien, la señorita me lo prometió pensaba ya mas tranquila.

En la tarde llegó el minuto, la señorita Anna la había llamado para conocer las razones de su decisión, ella se acercó a la puerta y con un leve temor golpeó entonces escucho del otro lado

Anna:- pasa Tamao- estaba sentada frente a ella a su lado el joven Yoh Asakura la miraba sonrientemente, en la misma mesa pero a la derecha estaba la joven Jun Tao y en el rincón de la sala Len Tao con los ojos cerrados y su arma sobre su hombro derecho, el joven Manta estaba a al izquierda de la mesa y el joven Ryu apoyado en la ventana con lagrimas abundantes en sus ojos, pero además Conchi y Ponchi estaban allí con la mirada baja. Tamao entró y tomo asiento frente a la señorita Anna, dio una mirada rápida a la joven Tao quien le sonrió

Anna:- Así que deseas irte con Jun a entrenarte a china- dijo seria la rubia mirando fijamente a la chica quien no podía mantenerle la vista – algún motivo en especial para tu decisión- agregó para luego callarse y esperar la respuesta de la chica

Tamao:- es como dice usted señorita deseo ir a entrenar con la señorita Jun, ella me dijo que si entreno allá me convertiré en una gran shaman y una excelente adivina – dijo Tamao, ocultaría pasara lo que pasara el verdadero motivo de su decisión no podía decirle a ella que lo había decidido porque había escuchado al joven Yoh decir que quería que ella se fuera y que la había escuchado a ella indiferente sobre lo que hiciera

El joven Chino quedo asombrado ante lo dicho por la chica, adivina pensó para si, realmente nunca había tomado mucho interés en las habilidades de esa chica y miró a su hermana quien le devolvió la mirada ahora con un toque de interés por lo que parecía haber intrigado al chico así que es por eso Jun…., por eso te interesa tanto traerla con nosotros haciendo una mueca por que ya había entendido las intenciones de su hermana de seguro algo de provecho sacaría de todo esto, sin duda era una digna Tao. Entonces escucho a su amigo quien por fin intervenía en la conversación.

Yoh:- ves te lo dije Annita, Tamao sabe que es lo mejor para ella, allá estará muy bien- dijo el joven castaño sonriéndole tiernamente a la pelirosada quien bajo la vista, lejos de el. Mientras Len Tao miraba las reacciones de la chica y pensaba para si mismo no puedo creer que este despistado no se de cuenta de que es por su actitud que ella… y se sorprendió porque en ese minuto se encontraba hasta molesto porque la joven pelirosa estuviera enamorada en secreto de su amigo y que el no lo notara, entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos y movió su cabeza como forma de alejar esos extraños pensamientos que se formaban en el en este último tiempo es solo porque es débil, porque no puede defenderse ni expresar lo que quiere, eso es lo que me molesta, me molestan las personas como ella se decía a si mismo en su mente porque sentir algo por ella eso era ridículo.

Jun:-Ves Anna, es como te dije, Tamao es una chica inteligente que sabe lo que le conviene, con nosotros estará muy bien, Len y yo nos encargaremos de ella, verdad hermano- dijo Jun mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa y luego mirando a la rubia y a Tamao

Len:- No me queda de otra no – dijo tranquilamente, algo frío, el chico con algo de ironía en su voz, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana

Tamao se sorprendió por lo dicho por el chico pero luego se volvió a ver a la joven Tao, seguro el lo había dicho para no contrariarla a ella lo que agradeció

Anna:- Entonces como sabrás con esta decisión dejarás de ser aprendiz de la familia Asakura- dijo la rubia sentenciando – con lo cual Conchi y Ponchi ya no serán tus espíritus acompañantes- agregó fríamente mirando la reacción de la pelirosa quien se sorprendió mucho de esto último no sabia que al salir de la protección de los Asakura también perdía sus espíritus acompañantes, los cuales parecían conocer la decisión porque no decían nada respecto al tema y se mantenían en silencio. Ante su asombro Tamao solo atinó a mirar a la que ahora sería su maestra, Jun la miro y movió su cabeza, lo sentía pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla en eso. Tamao bajo la vista y miro sus manos, luego comenzó a pensar todo con respecto a ellos, y realmente se dio cuenta que nunca habían estado bajo su dominio, no eran en si sus espíritus acompañantes, siempre jugándole bromas, no obedeciéndole en nada, entonces dijo

Tamao:-Esta bien- dijo algo triste con su vista baja, -yo nunca pude controlarlos como se debe…..creo que ese es otro signo de que no he avanzado en mi entrenamiento como shaman aquí, otra prueba de lo débil que soy…- agregó, luego los miró y dijo:- lo siento chicos pero ustedes nunca debieron ser mis acompañantes, son demasiado libres para eso, no merecen estar atados conmigo, deben estar libres- y les sonrió con resignación

Anna se sorprendió ante la reacción de la pelirosada, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar que esta ya estaba decidida a irse –Entonces ya no hay nada mas que decir, avisaré a la familia, que ya no estarás mas bajo su tutela y que te irás a china a seguir tu entrenamiento con los Tao- se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y salió sin decir nada mas. Una vez fuera de la habitación la rubia cambio su semblante por uno de tristeza en realidad ella apreciaba a la chica pero era demasiado su orgullo para pedirle que no se fuera, ella no haría eso ni por una amiga que era lo que consideraba a la pelirosada.

Yoh:- entonces como ya esta decidido, estoy seguro de que llegarás a ser una gran shaman con Jun y que Len te cuidara muy bien jijijijij- dijo el joven mirando de reojo a su amigo quien se mantuvo inmutable ante el comentario.

Tamao:- gracias joven…estoy segura que si, si me disculpa tengo sueño…permiso- dijo la chica y salió con dirección a su habitación. Una vez allí unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en reproche de lo dicho por el, se despedía como si nada, no la vería más y no le importaba nada

Mientras en la mesa Jun y Yoh hablaban tranquilamente sobre lo que seguía

Yoh:- espero que la cuiden bien, no quiero que algo malo le pase, ella no es fuerte todavía y no es muy segura, por eso quiero estar completamente seguro de que vas a cuidarla como se debe- ahora el castaño se veía serio, le preocupaba mucho la chica pelirosa, ya que siempre la había visto como su hermana menor y de cierto modo la consideraba una persona muy valiosa

Jun:- no te preocupes ella estará bien, y a medida que crezca te aseguro que no necesitará protección nuestra, claro debe aprender mucho pero estoy segura de que lo logrará- Claro que Jun Tao tenia una razón muy poderosa para pensar así y es que en las visiones de la chica ella ya estaba con ellos, en la mansión Tao y además se veía feliz

Luego de reírse un rato mas de las tonterías dichas por Ryu y de analizar todos los inconvenientes presentados por Manta decidieron irse a dormir el día que se avecinaba sería muy agitado e importante para mas de uno de ellos. En el cuarto de la peliverde, esta y su hermano conversaban sobre su partida

Jun:- pienso que lo mas indicado en que nos vayamos mañana mismo no crees Len, así Tamao no tendrá que despedirse largamente, eso no le hará nada de bien a ella – dijo mientras miraba a su hermano quien dijo con mucha tranquilidad

Len:- eso quieres porque piensas que puede arrepentirse verdad- mientras abría los ojos mirando fijamente a su hermana – a mi me da exactamente lo mismo, de todos modos ya había decidido regresarnos, antes de que mi padre comience a mandar a sus estorbos para que regresemos- se levanto y se fue a su habitación pero al pasar por la habitación de la pelirosada se detuvo, no supo por que pero quería decírselo el mismo tocó y al recibir la afirmativa de la chica que se encontraba arreglando algunas prendas de ropa, abrió la puerta, ella se encontraba allí con una luz tenue sobre ella, la miró fijamente y dijo en forma de orden – Te aviso que nos vamos mañana a china así que prepárate, estoy seguro de que mi hermana igual vendrá a decírtelo antes de ir a dormir pero para que no te tome por sorpresa….Buenas noches- cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación dejando a la pelirosada más impactada que antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Inesperado

Tamao no pudo dormir en toda la noche, después de la noticia recibida el día anterior por parte de Jun Tao, era verdad, ella había ido a su habitación tal como le había dicho Len Tao unos minutos antes pero la confirmación por parte de ella hacia verdadero el hecho de que al día siguiente partirían hacia China.

Al entrar los primeros rayos de luz a su habitación, Tamao ya no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo en su cama, así que se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a ordenar todo para su partida, no porque realmente tuviera emoción por el hecho de irse, más bien era por la promesa que había hecho el día anterior al joven chino, ella no sería un estorbo para nadie, por lo tanto no causaría demoras a los jóvenes Tao y estaría lista si era posible antes que ellos, además mientras más rápido estuviera preparada para irse, menos tiempo estaría en la pensión y, con ello, menos demoraría la despedida que se le avecinaba por delante. Luego de ordenar sus pocas pertenencias y de revisar y dejar el cuarto en completo orden, se dirigió al baño para alistarse, no sabía a cierta ciencia a que hora partirían por eso mientras mas pronto estuviera lista mejor. Entró al baño y luego de mirarse al espejo por unos minutos se arreglo, ya estaba lista para lo que viniera, entonces salió del lugar y como ya se le había hecho una costumbre esos últimos días, volvía a encontrarse con él, de cierto modo el temor se estaba acrecentando, era mayor ahora que sabía lo que él opinaba de ella, además también se había hecho mayor el respeto y el nerviosismo, pero por que, no entendía la razón de mostrarse más nerviosa que antes, además ahora no lo había chocado ni nada, sus ojos se habían topado directamente desde un principio, él no estaba vestido como las veces anteriores, de hecho ahora no parecía venir de un entrenamiento, más bien parecía que se preparaba para "salir de viaje", iba vestido todo de negro color que, por cierto, le quedaba muy bien y hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos color oro, entonces Tamao se atrevió a hablar.

Tamao:- Buenos días joven Len…- estaba nerviosa, pero si ahora iba a estar más tiempo cerca de él debía por lo menos comenzar a hablarle sin bajar la mirada, algo que no duro por más de 1 minuto, él se mostró sorprendido ante la actitud, lo miraba directamente pero luego, bajo la vista nuevamente lo cual le confirmo que todavía le tenía miedo, eso lo tranquilizó ya que no estaba preparado para otro tipo de reacción de la chica pelirosa.

Len:- Buenos días- dijo secamente para dirigirse hacia el baño cuando estaba de espaldas a ella agregó – ya estas lista, partiremos en una hora – y entró al baño. Dejando a la chica con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón sobresaltado por la noticia.

Tamao bajo las escaleras mientras trataba de calmarse, entró a la cocina donde se encontraban Jun Tao y el joven Yoh, quienes la miraron con sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, en cierta forma lo que más le agradaba a Tamao de la joven Tao era su sonrisa, muy parecida en cierta forma a la de Yoh Asakura y eso quizás era el principal motivo de su confianza hacia ella.

Tamao:-Buenos días joven Yoh….Jun- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la nevera en busca de los alimentos para preparar el desayuno –Espero que hayan dormido bien- y agregó una dulce sonrisa a sus palabras

Jun Tao se relajo al ver la expresión de la chica, no se veía triste por partir ni nada parecido estaba igual a la linda chica que ella conocía y eso la alegró.

Jun:- Buenos días Tamao, dormí muy bien, parece que tu tambien- dijo la chica con su sonrisa en los labios

Yoh:- Buenos días, parece que estas feliz hoy Tamao, se nota que te emociona mucho partir – le decía el joven Asakura sin notar que eso mas le dolía a la joven pelirosada que en esos minutos se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la pena de oírlo hablar de ese modo tan casual por su partida

Tamao:- Si joven estoy muy ansiosa por el viaje- dijo la chica tratando de ocultar lo que sentía y no volteándose porque sabía que aunque el joven Asakura no se daría cuenta la bella Jun Tao si lo notaría de inmediato

Jun:- Ya sabes que nos iremos después de desayunar Tamao- agregó la chica esperando no impactar demasiado a la chica

Tamao:- Si…ya lo se…me lo dijo el joven Len arriba hace un momento cuando lo encontré en el pasillo….me preguntó si estaba lista para partir y que nos iríamos dentro de una hora – decía la pelirosa sin ningún cambio en su actitud aparente.

Jun sintió alivio al notar que ella realmente no estaba tan angustiada como ella creía y además le sorprendió el hecho de que su hermano le hubiera dicho eso, cuando la noche anterior le había dicho a ella que el no se metería en ese asunto y que mejor se encargara ella de todo lo que se refería a eso.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la pensión, Tamao quien estaba un poco incomoda por el tema salió a abrir la puerta cuando lo hizo una ventisca la dejó congelada frente a la puerta, de un minuto a otro estaba de pie y luego tirada en el piso con alguien sobre ella, claro al principio no se dio cuenta de quien era pero después cuando se incorporó un poco y vio una cabellera azul muy familiar a la altura de sus ojos

Tamao:-joven Horo Horo…..es usted- dijo algo sorprendida

El chico se dio cuenta que estaba sobre ella pero estaba tan impresionado al encontrarse en esa posición que no articuló ninguna respuesta, solo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas de repente un grito muy conocido en sus espaldas

Pilika:-HERMANOOOOO!- venia corriendo la linda chica peliazul tras el con una red en sus manos – NO HUYAS! Debes realizar tu entrenamiento de hoy…eres un flojo – la chica entro a la pensión y se topó con su hermano sobre la pelirosa –QUE HACES!- dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas – bájate de encima de la señorita Tamao, como te atreves- y lo saco del estado catatónico en el que el chico se encontraba mirando a la pelirosada, el chico peliazul todavía no podía articular movimiento alguno pero de repente recibío un golpe que lo dejó estrellado contra la muralla, el joven Len Tao estaba parado junto a la pelirosa y lo miraba con sus ojos fríos.

Len:- no cabe duda de que eres el mismo idiota, no has cambiado nada, te podría comparar hasta con el depravado de Ryu- decía mientras estiraba su mano para que la pelirosa pudiera colocarse de pie

Tamao:- he….gracias joven Len….pero el joven Horo….venía corriendo y cayo sobre mi…. no fue a propósito…verdad joven Horo - decía la chica que tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, había sido una situación un poco embarazosa para ella

Horo Horo:- es cierto…- dijo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, la que ahora tenía un gran bulto provocado por el golpe del joven chino –en todo caso no tenias porque golpearme…ni mas faltaba… que te crees….a Tamao no le molestó y si así hubiera sido solo ella tenía derecho a golpearme…ahora también te las das de guardián de ella mira que haz cambiado en este tiempo que no te he visto – decía el chico algo enojado por el golpe recibido

Pilika:- Hermano ya basta…mejor discúlpate con ella…no puedo creer que seas capaz de huir así de mi sin fijarte a quien atropellas en tu camino…y solo por no entrenar- decía la chica en la entrada

Horo Horo:- lo siento – dijo mirando a Tamao y un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico peliazul – por no entrenar….- iba a seguir disculpándose cuando entró en cuenta de lo dicho por su hermana menor - que estás loca…., si lo tuyo son torturas – decía el chico con un tono de voz un poco más elevado

En ese minuto una presencia más fría que el hielo bajaba por las escaleras de la pensión, y las puertas de la cocina se abrían llamadas por el escándalo ocurrido en la entrada del lugar

Anna:- Que pasa aquí – dijo la rubia con su rostro frío – ha! eran ustedes…que no se pueden callar, molestan a todos- claro no había nadie más en la pensión pero si le molestaba a ella ya era suficiente.

Yoh:- pero si son Horo Horo y Pilika que bueno que están aquí, ya los extrañábamos jijijij – dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa relajada

Horo Horo:- Hola Yoh, mi amigo como estás – mientras le sonreía relajadamente

Pilika:- Hola Yoh, Anna, disculpen a mi hermano pero es que le encanta el escándalo- dijo la chica mirando acusadoramente a su hermano mayor quien seguía con una mano sobre el golpe recibido

Horo Horo:- Que escándalo, si es Len el que no se controla…siempre golpeando a todo el mundo- claro el chino no se dio por aludido y se dirigió hacia la cocina tranquilamente, una vez allí, se topó con su hermana quien lo miraba divertidamente

Jun:- Parece que tomarás en serio tu papel de guardaespaldas, gracias Len- y le sonrió tiernamente

Len:- no digas tonterías, solo lo hice porque tenía ganas de golpear a ese idiota- la razón en realidad no la sabía pero verlo sobre la pelirosa le habían dado ganas de golpearlo y sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a ella estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero eso ya había pasado y no se iba a poner a pensar porque lo había hecho eso era perder el tiempo

Jun:-parece que ya no nos iremos en una hora, ahora que llega tu otro amigo, no crees – y le sonrió esperando la reacción del chico

Len:- Tonterías – dijo Len Tao y se dirigió hacia el patio de la pensión, realmente estaba feliz de ver a su amigo pero no iba a decirlo aunque fuera su hermana quien se lo preguntara

Tamao aprovechó el hecho de que Yoh Asakura y Anna habían aparecido para volver a la cocina donde todavía se encontraba Jun Tao y la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo

Jun:- Lo siento Tamao pero creo que no nos iremos a la hora prevista, claro con este incidente imprevisto- mientras apoyaba sus hombros en la mesa y sus manos sobre su rostro

Tamao:- Esta bien, no se preocupe, es bueno ver como los amigos del joven Yoh se reúnen otra vez, hace algún tiempo no se veían no cree- dijo con una sonrisa sincera a la peliverde

Jun:- eso te da gusto verdad – que estén todos juntos

Tamao se sonrojó un poco y dijo –si, si me da gusto- y se volteó para seguir con el desayuno

Mientras todos iban a la sala y Horo Horo y Pilika contaban como estaban volvió a sonar el timbre de la pensión, Tamao, quien se encontraba aún en la cocina pero ahora sola, ya que la joven Jun Tao estaba también en la sala, se dirigió a abrir nuevamente, ante ella un chico muy lindo de cabellos verdes la miraba dulcemente

Liserg:- Tamao.. verdad – dijo con una linda y relajada sonrisa lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara un poco, ella no lo recordaba muy bien sabia que era amigo del joven Asakura pero nunca había entablado ni una palabra con el (especulo ya que no recuerdo muy bien si lo hizo -)

Tamao:- Si…lo conozco- Dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

Liserg:- en realidad no nos han presentado – el chico tomó la mano de Tamao y la besó caballerosamente – soy Liserg, amigo de Yoh Asakura – seguro el te ha hablado de mi

Tamao se ruborizó un poco más ante el gesto del chico inglés y dijo – Ha! Si el joven Yoh me habló de usted…Bienvenido joven…si gusta pasar…el joven Len y el joven Horo Horo también estás aquí- dijo la chica emocionada por la inesperada reunión que se había formado y que parecía continuar

Liserg:- en serio… que bien entonces les dará gusto verme no crees- dijo el chico quien aún sostenía en su mano la de la chica. Entonces recibió dos miradas algo perturbadoras desde la puerta que estaba tras la dulce chica que lo había recibido en la entrada. Len Tao y Horo Horo lo miraban detenidamente más por su acción que por su imprevista llegada – vaya creo que tenemos público…- dijo el chico a la linda pelirosa quien se giró y vio a los dos jóvenes tras ella

Tamao:- joven Len…joven Horo…el joven Liserg acaba de llegar no les da gusto, todos se están reuniendo – y les sonrió gentilmente

Len y Horo Horo:- si que bien – dijeron al unisono mientras no apartaban la mirada de las manos de ambos chicos que aún se encontraban juntas algo que obviamente el joven inglés noto pero que no quizó terminar de hacer en eso también se asomó por la misma puerta que los otros dos el joven Asakura

Yoh:- pero si eres tú Liserg, que bien que estés aquí me da mucho gusto, Horo Horo acaba de llegar esto si que es inesperado jijijiji- decía el chico caminando hacia su amigo peliverde quien por fin había soltado la mano de la chica y le dirigía una serena sonrisa al joven Asakura

Liserg:- la verdad es que deseaba verte pronto pero me he topado con este ángel en la entrada y no he podido despegar mi vista de ella- decía cortésmente el joven peliverde mirando a la pelirosada y causando un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas.

Tamao:- no diga eso joven – la chica cubría su rostro con sus manos y trataba de marcharse pero de repente sintió un grito tras el joven inglés

Ryu:- Oh Lisergggggg! Bienvenido- decía el hombre desesperado y poniendo una cara demasiado rara para describirla –no puedo creer que estés aquí has venido a visitarnos, no quieres tomar un baño de aguas termales conmigo-

Manta quien venía caminando tras el se apresuro a decir – hola Liserg…no le hagas caso a Ryu jejejeje…como has estado- y trato de entrar en la ya ocupada entrada de la pensión

Liserg:- Estoy bien Manta y tu como te encuentras – dijo el joven peliverde que se encontraba algo anonadado por la múltiple recepción a su llegada; dos jóvenes que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos; otro, que lo saludaba gentilmente; uno que era mas un pervertido frente a el; otro, muy educado y gentil; y por supuesto una bella joven que había captado su atención desde el momento que había abierto la puerta

Manta:- pues bien, ahora si parece que estamos todos- dijo el joven que miraba a todos incluyendo a Anna, Pilika y Jun que acababan de asomarse por la puerta de la sala por haber sentido en tremendo escándalo en la entrada

Chocolove:-pero como dices que están todos chico..si aún falta el alma de la fiesta- y aparecía tras Liserg de la nada el moreno amigo de todos con un cartel con su nombre y su leopardo espíritu acompañante a su lado

Yoh:- Chocolove tu también estás aquí…ahora si estamos todos- decía el castaño que miraba a todos sus amigos, cuando una mano gélida se apoyaba en su hombro dejándolo asustado por no haber sentido su presencia escalofriante

Fausto:- no cabe duda que si estamos todos- y les sonreía ante el ataque de susto ocasionado por su presencia inesperada, junto a la de su bella esposa y espíritu acompañante Elisa, ya que había aparecido de la nada, claro los únicos no exaltados ante esta aparición aparentemente eran la rubia y el joven chino que no mostraban signos visibles de alteración.

Horo Horo:- y tu de donde saliste- decía el joven peliazul que se encontraba como la mayoría de los otros con una impresión terrible por la inesperada llegada

La joven pelirosa solo intentaba sonreír y dirigir su mirada a la joven peliverde pensando para si misma –creo que algo va a pasar – mientras suspiraba tranquilamente y luego levantaba la mirada para sonreír al joven peliverde que la miraba detenidamente, por supuesto no era lo única mirada sobre ella, ya que otros ojos también miraban la escena con mucho interés.

((que ojos serán esos?))


	5. Chapter 5

Confesion

La joven pelirosa solo intentaba sonreír y dirigir su mirada a la joven peliverde pensando para si misma -creo que algo va a pasar - mientras suspiraba tranquilamente y luego levantaba la mirada para sonreír al joven peliverde que la miraba detenidamente, por supuesto no era lo única mirada sobre ella, ya que otros ojos también miraban la escena con mucho interés.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos ya estaban dentro de la casa, la mayoria habia pasado a la sala mientras la pelirosa y Manta estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, la partida habia quedado temporalmente suspendida tras los recientes acontecimientos además la sorpresa de la noticia de la partida de la joven pelirosada a casa de los Tao sorprendio mucho a los recien llegados en el momento que Jun Tao trajo el tema a la conversación

Pilika:- eso es cierto?- dijo la chica sorprendida, por la noticia mientras su hermano miraba a Yoh y a Anna con rostro de sorpresa pero fue Manta quien respondio ante el silencio de ambos

Manta:- Asi es Ryu y yo nos enteramos hace poco tambien - decia el pequeño quien habia asumido que lo que hacia la pelirosa en la pension pasaria a ser trabajo suyo y de Ryu

Ryu:- Aun no puedo creer que la linda Tamao se vaya! NO!- decia llorando desconsolado mientras miraba por la ventana

Fausto:- Esto es una sorpresa para todos- decia mientras asentia con la cabeza, el tambien se habia convertido en un habitante de esa pension luego del torneo de Shamanes y la pequeña pelirosa siempre era muy gentil con el y con su esposa Elisa

Horo Horo:-cielos Anna no puedo creer que dejes que se vaya, y ahora quien preparara esos deliciosos festines... eso no es justo, no cabe duda que tenemos muy mala suerte- se quejaba el joven con rostro de fastidio mientras Yoh mostraba en su rostro dos rios de lagrimas, ya no probaria la deliciosa comida de la chica y quizas el tendria ahora que cocinar, además de que nadie detendria el entrenamiento con el anuncio del desayuno como hacia ella todas las mañanas

Chocolove:- Chico esto es terrible y ahora quien se reira de mis chistes, la linda Tamao es la unica que tiene buen gusto y aprecia el gran sentido del Humor del gran Chocolove - decia el moreno mientras tambien lloraba desolado por perder de vista a la unica persona que gozaba sinceramente de sus bromas mientras todos lo miraban con cara de "si seguro buen humor..." y es que la mayoria no entendia como la pelirosada podia reir de las tonterias del moreno, pero luego la conversacion siguio en los labios serios del peliverde

Liserg:- Lo que me sorprende es que ella en realidad haya aceptado marcharse sin decir nada- decia pensativo el joven peliverde mientras su vista se dirigia hacia la joven Tao, sabia del cariño especial que la chica sentia por Yoh, tambien era muy perceptivo y aunque no le habia hablado nunca veia como ella miraba a su amigo

Jun:- Ella sabe lo que le conviene, además aqui no tenia ningun futuro, con nosotros entrenara, mejorara y se convertira en una gran Shaman... y creo que necesita desligarse de algunas cosas que no le hacen bien... no lo crees asi Anna - decia la chica con una sonrisa que correspondia al rostro del chico ingles para luego mirar a Yoh Asakura y a su prometida quien seguia muy seria y desconfiada sobre la decision de la chica sin decir nada

Len:- Todo esto es una tonteria... ella se va con nosotros ya lo dijo no creo que tengamos que seguir discutiendolo...- el no queria seguir con esto le parecia absurdo, ya estaba decidido no habia porque discutirlo mas y ellos no tenian porque meterse además que seguia en el una cierta molestia por lo que habia sucedido minutos atras en la entrada de la pensión

Yoh:- Si Len pero de todas formas es bueno que los chicos sepan, asi para cuando vengan la proxima vez no se sorprendan por no verla aqui...- dijo mientras sonreia despreocupadamente y miraba al chino que parecia mostrar demasiado interes en que ellos supieran que la pelirosada ahora estaria con su hermana y con el

Horo Horo:- pues es una lastima porque ahora no habra nadie que cocine esos manjares que comemos cuando venimos a quedarnos- dijo el chico peliazul mientras estiraba los brazos para luego apoyarlos sobre su cabeza aunque lo que mas resentia es que no podria verla

Pilika:- Hermano deja de pensar en la comida... la señorita Tamao no es cocinera de la pension... aunque es muy amable de su parte hacer eso mientras esta aqui- decia Pilika algo molesta por lo que le preocupaba a su hermano- ademas asi sera mejor porque el tiempo que ocupabas en vaciar el refrigerador lo usaras para entrenarte mas- agrego con seguridad

Jun:- de todas formas eso no significa que no la veran mas, seguro las veces que vengamos a visitar a Yoh y Anna ella querra venir tambien- decia la chica con una linda sonrisa mirando al chico peliazul y a su hermana

Tamao:- Eso es cierto, seguro vendre la proxima vez que la señorita Jun venga aqui- decia la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras traia entre sus manos una bandeja con te para todos, a excepción de Yoh Asakura a quien le traia un jugo de naranja y al joven Tao a quien le traia una botella de leche y se sentaba colocando una taza para cada uno de los presentes

Liserg:- En cualquier caso es una pena que hayas decidido marcharte justo ahora que habia decidido quedarme - dijo mirandola y sonriendole, era verdad solo habia venido de paso a saludar a su amigo y pensaba marcharse pero en cuanto se abrio la puerta y vio a la joven decidio permanecer mas tiempo

Tamao:- Lo lamento... joven Liserg..., pero el joven Len y la Señorita Jun lo decidieron ayer... de hecho solo desayunariamos para luego marcharnos - dijo la chica algo sonrojada por las palabras del chico peliverde para luego bajar la cabeza y marcharse a la cocina para buscar una tarta de fresa que habia preparado y que habia dejado en la cocina

Jun:- Pero de seguro a Len no le importara que nos quedemos por un tiempo mas cierto hermano - dijo Jun mirando a su hermano tiernamente sabia que este no le negaria nada, aunque el lo negara extrañaba a cada uno de los presentes en esa sala, ademas seria interesante ver que pasaria con todos juntos alli, sera muy entretenido , pensaba la mayor de los Tao mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes

Len:- Haz lo que quieras pero despues no me culpes si la chiquilla esa se arrepiente - dijo y se levanto de donde estaba apoyado para ir a la cocina a dejar la botella de leche que habia terminado

Jun:-bien entonces esta decidido nos quedaremos unos dias mas- dijo, juntando sus manos feliz por lo dicho por su hermano que era como decir "estoy de acuerdo Jun"

Anna:- entonces si todos van a quedarse sera mejor que vayan a buscar sus cuartos... Yoh! tienes que entrenar... Manta! ve a limpiar la terraza...Fausto! ve a comprar viveres... Ryu! a limpiar los baños - dijo la rubia sin perder tiempo mientras todos los aludidos lloraban sin consuelo

Yoh:-Annita no! por favor acabamos de reunirnos- pero no pudo continuar ya que la mirada asesina de su prometida se clavaba en el -... ni modo -

Manta:- pero Anna...- fue lo unico que pudo decir ya que ella paso de su prometido a mirarlo a el con un puñal en los ojos - esta bien- mientras se levantaba de la mesa para buscar los que ya eran sus habituales utensilios de trabajo

Ryu:- si doña Anna como usted diga- agrego el hombre ya acostumbrado a los tratos de ella

Fausto:- como digas Anna... vamos Elisa- dijo en un suspiro el hombre desapareciendo como un verdadero fantasma

Pilika se unio a las palabras de la rubia mientras miraba a su hermano -Hermano tu tambien tienes que entrenar - dijo la chica muy decidida y con la voz de mando

Horo Horo:- pero Pilika...acabamos de llegar...- decia el chico que era arrastrado por una red hacia el patio de la pension sin posibilidad de defenderse mientras Liserg y el moreno Chocolove reian ante la desgracia de sus amigos

Mientras tanto en la cocina una chica trataba de encontrar un cuchillo en un mueble alto para partir la tarta sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba

Len:- nos quedaremos unos dias mas - dijo serio mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa y miraba a la chica que se habia volteado y lo miraba con sorpresa - asi que todavia tienes oportunidad de cambiar de opinion - agrego mirandola fijo y friamente

Tamao bajo la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del joven chino - no... yo se lo prometi a la señorita Jun... ire con ustedes...no importa lo duro ni peligroso que sea...- dijo en tono bajo algo cohibida por el, mientras buscaba el cuchillo y bajaba de la silla en la que estaba para cortar la tarta

Len:- no necesitas hacer eso... ya no queda casi nadie en la sala... solo Jun, Chocolove y Liserg - dijo cargando con algo de rabia su voz en el ultimo nombre dicho y es que algo le irritaba al pronunciarlo haciendo que tambien apretara fuertemente sus puños

Tamao:- pero de seguro ellos querran no cree joven... por cierto... gracias por traer la botella pero no hacia falta yo podria haberla traido...- dijo ella volviendose a el para sonreirle dulcemente y luego comenzar a cortar los trozos para los antes mencionados, la pelirosa se puso algo nerviosa y luego dijo - usted...usted no quiere un trozo joven...- dijo bajando la cabeza pero el ya iba de salida hacia donde estaban los demas

Len:- no... no me gustan las fresas...- dijo frio sin mirarla (especulo no se si a Len le gustaban las fresas, pero como este es mi fic aqui no le gustan -!)

Tamao bajo mas la cabeza, y asintio lo dicho por el chico entonces termino de cortar el ultimo trozo y lo coloco junto con los otros en una bandeja, cuando llego a la sala estaban sentados tal como dijo Len solo Jun, Liserg y Chocolove, Tamao coloco los platos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa en sus labios

Jun:- gracias Tamao, tu lo preparaste... se ve delicioso...- dijo la chica mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su ahora discipula

Tamao:- si señorita Jun... espero que le guste - dijo sonriendole y sonrojandose ante lo dicho por la peliverde

Jun asintio mientras lo probaba, estaba delicioso cosa que le hizo notar a la pelirosada que se sonrojo mucho mas, luego miro a su hermano y dijo - tu no comes Len - el joven desvio la mirada de su hermana mientras Tamao decia - Al joven Len no le gustan las fresas señorita Jun... yo lo siento no lo sabia... - agrego con algo de pesar y bajando la vista

Liserg:- no te preocupes... Len no es facil de complacer... pero esta delicioso, ademas lo preparaste tu - dijo caballerosamente y con una linda sonrisa el joven peliverde que hizo que la chica se sonrojara otra vez

Tamao: - gracias joven... espero para la proxima vez preparar algo que le guste al joven Len tambien- dijo sonriendo mientras Jun la miraba y decia

Jun: -no te preocupes cuando estemos en casa yo misma te enseñare todos los postres que le gustan a mi hermano - estaba muy entretenida mirando las actitudes de su hermano y su sonrojo ante lo dicho por ella mientras la pelirosada la miraba y movia su cabeza afirmativamente ante lo dicho por la chica

Len:- lo que le tienes que enseñar es a no ser tan debil... no esas tonterias Jun - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia el patio donde estaban entrenando (mas bien siendo torturados) sus amigos

La mañana de paso muy rapido, mientras Manta, Ryu y Fausto ayudaban en los quehaceres a Tamao, Len practicaba con su Horaiken, Anna y Pilika torturaban a Yoh y Horo Horo haciendolos correr kilometros o colocandoles pesos sobre sus cuerpos, Liserg y Jun conversaban tranquilamente y Chocolove dormitaba en la sala. Tamao aunque estaba feliz de ver la reunion aunque en su corazon hubiera preferido haber partido ese mismo dia porque siempre que miraba hacia el patio y veia a Anna y a Yoh recordaba lo que ellos habian dicho y se colocaba muy triste, a veces tambien veia al joven Tao y recordaba lo que el habia dicho, eso tambien la entristecia pero cuando eso ocurria siempre pensaba en que le demostraria a el que no seria una carga para la señorita Jun Tao y eso le daba animo. Tras varias peleas de entrenamiento entre los jovenes Shamanes y de la destruccion total del patio todos estaban sentados en la sala, comentando lo que habian hecho durante el tiempo que no se habian visto, Horo Horo y Pilika habian regresado a su tierra donde el joven habia seguido sus entrenamientos para hacerse mas fuerte, Liserg habia vuelto a Inglaterra y estaba estudiando para ser un detective como lo habia sido su padre, Chocolove su concentraba en practicar sus chistes que segun los otros no tenian gracia, Len y Jun entrenaban mucho porque ser parte de la familia Tao era una prueba constante aunque claro seguian sin querer ser parte definitiva de la familia, como el chino habia dejado claro a su padre al no querer seguir siendo manejado por su padre. Tamao se dedico ese tiempo a preparar la comida, varias veces subio a su habitacion donde sus maletas seguian sin ser abiertas.

Luego de la comida, Tamao se dirigia a hacer las compras de algunas cosas que le faltaban y se topo con la señorita Jun quien la habia estado buscando

Tamao:- Señorita...voy a la tienda a comprar... no quiere que le traiga alguna cosa...- dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos

Jun:- no te importa si voy contigo... me gustaria caminar un rato- dijo la chica mientras le sonreia - ire por mi bolso esperame afuera- agrego mientras subia por las escaleras hasta la que era su habitacion

Tamao:- si - dijo mientras abria la puerta de entrada y salia para esperarla

Jun estaba subiendo y se encontro con su hermano luego ambos entraron al cuarto ella comenzo a buscar su bolso mientras el chico la observaba con detenimiento pero sin decir nada

Jun:- Len si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo- dijo mientras buscaba sin mirarlo

Len:- No creo que sea buena idea... ella no encajara alla... ademas que te hace pensar que nuestros padres te dejaran conservarla como tu aprendiz... no pensaste en ellos... aunque digas que sera util para nosotros... es demasiado debil... no me agrada... y no quiero que tu...- decia el chico pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

Jun:- deja de preocuparte Len... a nuestros padres les encantara la idea deja que la conozcan... ya sabes que todo lo que encuentren beneficioso para la dinastia lo aprobaran... no me digas que una adivina no seria un gran beneficio para nosotros... pero... si lo que te preocupa es su seguridad...- dijo la chica mirandolo con una sonrisa astuta

Len:- A mi ella no me importa... lo que no quiero es tener que cargar yo con ella... siempre que te encaprichas con algo y luego no lo quieres porque te aburre... yo termino por cuidarlo... esta vez no te ayudare... si lo haras te tendras que hacer cargo por completo no esperes mi ayuda - dijo mirandola de lado algo molesto pero manteniendo su postura fria

Jun:- Len hablas como si ella fuera una mascota para mi... no es un capricho...- agrego seria sus intenciones de ser maestra de la chica eran reales -... no te preocupes que no me aburrire no tendras que hacerte cargo de nada... claro a menos que despues tu seas quien lo quiera... bien ya me voy... adios - dijo sonriendole entretenida y saliendo de la habitacion sin darle tiempo para contestarle

Len:- tonterias - dijo para si mismo mientras se sonrojaba levemente por lo dicho por su hermana -Bason!- dijo con voz dura y seria

Bason:- si señorito- aparecio rapidamente

Len:- A entrenar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo mientras salia del cuarto en direccion al patio de la pension donde se dedicaria a entrenar sus tecnicas de ataque

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la pension la pelirosa esperaba a la mayor de los Tao, miraba la pension perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto que la chica ya estaba a su lado, algo preocupada por la expresion de la pelirosada, sobre todo porque le habia hablado ya varias veces y la chica no le habia contestado ninguna vez, al principio penso que era alguna vision pero despues de mirarla bien se dio cuenta de que solo estaba pensativa, en que seria, se veia triste, quizas se estaba arrepintiendo, las palabras de su hermano vinieron a su cabeza "no me culpes si la chiquilla esa se arrepiente" en eso se dio cuenta de que la chica al fin salia de su trance, la miro algo triste y luego dijo

Jun:- no tienes que venir con nosotros si en realidad no quieres- la miraba sonriendole tiernamente

Tamao:- señorita...- dijo sorprendida por las palabras de la chica, movio su cabeza en forma negativa y agrego - no es eso... solo pensaba en otra cosa... pero no importa... vamos que se hace tarde y tengo que volver a preparar la cena - mientras se adelantaba hacia la salida de la pension y hacia señas a la peliverde

Luego caminaron hacia la tienda que no quedaba muy lejos, iban en silencio mientras la pelirosa tenia la vista fija en el frente y seguia pensando, la joven Tao no le aparto la vista ni un minuto sin embargo no se atrevia a preguntar en que pensaba, cuando llegaron a la tienda, la chica compro todo lo de la lista, salieron con algunas bolsas en las manos, Jun Tao habia comenzado a caminar de vuelta pero la pelirosa solo se quedo de pie mientras la observaba, en eso la mayor de los Tao se giro para llamarla cuando iba a decirle que se apresurara la pelirosada hablo

Tamao:- nunca perteneci aqui... - dijo mirandola algo triste - eso es lo que pensaba cuando estaba esperandola en la pension, señorita - agrego caminando hacia ella - cuando levante mi vista hacia la pension me puse a pensar porque estaba alli, la unica razon de estar en ese lugar era permanecer al lado de alguien que no me querra nunca... luego recorde que tampoco tenia familia con quien regresar... volver con una familia que no era la mia... me han cuidado pero sin embargo siguen siendo unos extraños... los aprecio por lo que han hecho por mi pero yo nunca quise estar alli por mi...al principio solo sentia miedo porque veia lo que otros no, pero luego de algun tiempo solo queria estar cerca de el - decia mientras caminaba y se sonrojaba por la confesion que estaba haciendo, nunca a nadie le habia dicho lo que sentia por el joven Asakura tan de frente -yo...yo escuche la conversacion que tuvieron el otro dia donde usted le pidio a la señorita Anna que me dejara ir con ustedes... lo que ella dijo, lo que el joven Yoh dijo y tambien al joven Len - mientras su rostro entristecio - y me di cuenta que en realidad no soy importante para ellos... no como yo creia - agrego para luego subir su cabeza y limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que habia derramado mientras Jun Tao la miraba sorprendida al saber que la pelirosada habia escuchado todo, luego continuo - esto es lo primero que hago por mi... pensando en mi... por eso quiero ir con usted...para hacerme fuerte... usted tampoco es mi familia... pero me inspira confianza y aunque no la conozco hace mucho se que puedo creer en su palabra mis visiones me lo dicen... se que al joven Len no le agrado, que piensa que soy muy debil, insignificante... pero yo le probare lo contrario... me esforzare por usted para que se sienta orgullosa de mi... sera dificil que su familia me acepte pero dare lo mejor de mi se lo prometo señorita...- agrego con algunas lagrimas en los ojos pero con seguridad en lo que decia, mientras la joven Tao la miraba con ternura y mas decidida que nunca a enseñarle

Jun:- estoy feliz - agrego sonriendole - pense que te habias arrepentido de tu decision ahora que todos estaban aqui... no te preocupes todo saldra bien... y en cuanto a Len pues estoy segura que le demostraras lo que vales y el aprendera a no hablar de mas como lo hizo en esa conversacion siempre juzga a las personas de esa manera... al final terminara por arrepentirse de lo que dijo ya veras... me dara la razon sobre lo que yo pienso de ti- dijo mientras ambas caminaban a la pension

Al llegar la mayoria estaba en la sala, al sentir la puerta de entrada Anna aparecio por una de las puertas, mirando seriamente a las dos jovenes

Anna:- tardaron mucho... Tamao prepara la cena es tarde - dijo para luego fijar su vista en la chica peliverde - tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti recibio una llamada telefonica... ahora esta arriba esperandote

Tamao:- si señorita Anna - dijo luego miro a Jun algo preocupada por lo dicho por la rubia y se dirigio a la cocina

Jun:- si gracias Anna voy en seguida - dijo luego de mirar a la pelirosada sonriendole tranquilamente para que esta no se preocupara y verla salir hacia la cocina, entonces se dirigio hacia su cuarto donde su hermano la esperaba

Cuando Tamao llego a la cocina en ella estaba el joven Liserg, este la miro muy dulcemente, ella le devolvio la sonrisa mientras pensaba que seria de esa llamada recibida

Liserg:- te ves preocupada - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y le sonreia

Tamao:- no joven para nada solo pensaba en que hacer de cenar... a usted que le gustaria comer..- dijo para que el no notara su preocupacion

Liserg:- a mi... supongo que lo que sea que prepares sabra delicioso... estoy seguro asi sera...- dijo acercandose un poco a ella para tomar su mano y arrebatarle las bolsas que traia para dejarlas en la mesa

Tamao:- si... gracias... joven...- dijo mientras se ponia muy nerviosa y se ruborizaba ante la accion del joven ingles ya que las manos de el habia tocado levemente las suyas

Liserg:- si quieres te puedo ayudar a prepara la cena- agrego caballerosamente

Tamao:- no se moleste joven... en serio puedo hacerlo sola... seguro abra otras cosas que quiera hacer - dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras iba a colocarse el delantal y comenzaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas

Liserg:- no para nada... me agradara mucho ayudarte.. tu no deberias hacer esto sola... mas cuando somos tantos... definitivamente te ayudare y no hay nada que puedas decir para evitarlo... no aceptare un no por respuesta. dijo tomando la mano de ella firmemente

Tamao:- esta... bien...- dijo Tamao sin poder evitarlo, entonces escucho una voz desde una de las entradas a la cocina

Horo Horo:- yo tambien te ayudare... mientras mas seamos mejor... no crees Liserg - dijo mirandolo algo desafiante y es que no le habia gustado nada entrar a la cocina a buscar algo de beber y encontrar al joven peliverde tomandole las manos a la pelirosada

Liserg:- si tienes razon...- dijo el joven ingles regresandole la mirada, de seguro se habia dado cuenta del interes del joven peliazul por la chica, parecia que tendria un rival en su plan de acercarse a ella

Tamao:- gracias joven Horo...- dijo sonriendo nerviosa pero se sentia un poco incomoda aunque no sabia porque ademas la mirada de ambos chocaba de una forma extraña que parecia un combate entre ellos

¿Que sera de esa llamada que recibieron Jun y Len?

¿Que pasara ahora con Liserg y Horo Horo?


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin nos vamos

Jun subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio cuando abrió la puerta se topo con su hermano que estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana mirando al horizonte muy pensativo y acompañado de Bason

Bason:- señorita hasta que llegó-

Len:-te tardaste, acaso se arrepintió- dijo Len con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

Jun rió un poco ante lo dicho por su hermano —te preocupa que ya no quiera irse con nosotros- mientras lo miraba con algo de malicia es sus ojos

Len:- eso no me interesa, pero odiaría tener que verte triste porque ella ya no vaya a venir - dijo el chico mirándola por primera vez desde que entrara

Jun:- gracias por la preocupación por mi pero no tienes por que, de hecho en nuestra ultima platica de camino hacia acá, me ha dejado muy en claro que vendrá con nosotros no importa que-, dijo Jun con seguridad y algo de arrogancia después de caminar un poco y sentarse agrego con un brillo extraño en su mirada -incluyéndote a ti por supuesto y tus comentarios hirientes para con ella, porque sabe que no te agrada- dijo colocándose un poco mas seria mientras miraba como su hermano desviaba la mirada como si eso no le interesara en lo mas mínimo, aunque ella sospechaba que eso no era del todo cierto, y mas aun después de haber visto esa escena en la entrada de la pensión el día de la llegada de los demás.

Len por su parte intentaba no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción por lo dicho por su hermana pero sentía algo extraño, era un sentimiento raro cuando su hermana le había dicho eso, por alguna extraña razón había sentido una opresión en su pecho, acaso le molestaba que ella pensara que no le agradaba a el. No de seguro se estaba imaginando cosas, y a el que mas le daba después de todo era verdad, la encontraba débil, insignificante, poca cosa, mejor que supiera de una buena vez que su presencia no era agradable para el, que la veía como un estorbo

Mientras el divagaba en esos pensamientos escucho como su hermana volvía a tomar la palabra ahora mas tranquila y algo mas seria

Jun:- Anna me dijo cuando llegue que recibiste una llamada, ¿quien era?- dijo con calma esperando para saber la respuesta de su hermano

Len la miro con algo de desgano, esa llamada lo había puesta de mal humor, había sido tan desagradable como todo lo que provenía de esas personas

Len:- ese hombre solo trata de manipularme…. Llamo para decir que tenemos que regresar lo antes posible, que tengo obligaciones con la dinastía y que mas me vale regresar de inmediato a casa… porque sino algo terrible sucederá… ese anciano no para de hablar- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras, sin quererlo, sus manos se formaban en dos puños 

Bason:- señorito su abuelo tiene razón… es su deber como heredero de los Tao… tiene que participar en el….- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por el joven que ahora estaba enfadado

Len:- calla Bason… ya dije que no deseo eso de heredar la dinastía… y no tengo porque participar en nada - levantándose de improvisto pero su hermana seguía sin mostrar ninguna alteración

Jun:- y es que acaso prefieres que "el" sea quien herede la dinastía, sabes que eso no te conviene…. como a ninguno de nosotros, además no lo piensas bien, para eso faltan algunos años y primero tendrías que someterte a los otros entrenamientos que sabes te ayudaran a ser mas fuerte… acaso eso no te da gusto…siempre buscas ser el mas fuerte no?-dijo mientras una sonrisa astuta se colocaba en su cara — si fueras el líder de la dinastía podrías hacer lo que quisieras, tendrías que lidiar con algunas responsabilidades eso es cierto, pero no tendrías que dar cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestro padre, todo estaría bajo tu control- termino mientras miraba a su hermano... sabia que podía convencerlo, siempre lo lograba

Len la miro de reojo, era verdad, si se convertía en el líder dejaría de ser manipulado, el seria ahora quien controlaría a todos en esa familia, sin contar que los entrenamientos de los cuales ya había oído eran muy secretos y se suponía lo harían el mas fuerte eso le pareció agradable ya que una sonrisa arrogante se poso en su rostro, mostrándole a su hermana que como siempre ella lograba lo que se proponía

Len suspiro con resignación ante su hermana, - esta bien mientras mas rápido mejor partiremos mañana… — dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación antes de salir por ella agrego con cinismo —por cierto, le dije al anciano que le llevarías una sorpresa y estaba muuuuy entusiasmado por saber que era — mientras la miraba con burla y arrogancia

Jun:- que malo Len, de seguro lo dijiste de la peor manera, ahora tendré que dar muchas explicaciones- mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa 

Len:- tu te lo buscaste por querer hacer cosas absurdas, a propósito dile a la chiquilla para que también se prepare… Bason! vamos a entrenar- abriendo la puerta pero antes de salir su hermana hablo

Jun:-y porque no se lo dices tu, me he dado cuenta de que te estas tomando ese trabajo — mientras le sonreía con picardía logrando un sonrojo leve en las mejillas de su hermano

Len cerro la puerta con enfado mientras murmuraba — como se atreve a decirme eso… chiquilla tonta… ese es su problema no el mío- mientras Bason aparecía a su lado

Bason:- señorito… la señorita Tamao esta en la cocina con el joven Horo y el joven Liserg, seguramente le dará gusto saber que nos vamos mañana- decía el espíritu pero fue callado por un grito enfadado de su amo, al parecer no le había gustado nada lo que decía su espíritu acompañante….

Len:- y porque me dices eso a mi… eso es cosa de Jun que sea ella quien le hable…-y se alejaba caminando rápidamente y con cara de pocos amigos

Jun abrió la puerta mirando al espíritu con una sonrisa —no te da gusto Bason…Len al fin se abre un poco mas… estoy segura que no podrá soportar y se lo dirá el mismo además con tantos rivales debe hacer presencia no crees- mientras salía y reía en lo bajo

Bason:- pero señorita! — Dijo sorprendiéndose -… el señorito Len no…- no pudo terminar

Jun:- vamos no te preocupes….solo bromeo, no es mi intención que Len se ligue a nadie que no sea aceptada por la familia como su posible prometida y ella….- dijo colocándose seria repentinamente -… no esta dentro de ese grupo, Tamao no va para eso a casa, además tu ves con el miedo que lo mira… no creo que se le ocurriría si quiera mirar a mi hermano de esa forma…- luego se detuvo un poco en lo que decía pensaba algo, -sin embargo….. me gusta ver como se enfada… ya sabes no puede evitarlo ese es su carácter…- agrego con unas inmensas ganas de reír - mejor síguelo antes que se de cuenta que no estas a su lado y se ponga mas enojado de lo que esta- dijo caminando con calma hacia las escaleras mientras sonreía 

Bason:- si señorita…- y desapareció para ir en busca de su joven amo

Mientras tanto algo muy extraño ocurría en la cocina, mientras la pelirosada trataba de preparar la cena, porque eso era trataba de hacer, la cena, ya que no recibía mucha ayuda de los dos jóvenes que se suponía habían decidido ayudarla, pues no paraban de mirarse con cierto recelo y eso tenia incomoda a Tamao quien a pesar de lo tímida que era se atrevió a hablar sin dejar de sonreír para no parecer malagradecida con ellos

Tamao:- jo…joven Liserg, joven Horo… porque no van a la sala, de verdad yo puedo hacer esto sola, de seguro querrán hacer otras cosas, de verdad no necesito ayuda...- la verdad prefería estar sola que con esos dos en esa situación tan tensa y mas porque no entendía el motivo de esta

Liserg:- claro que no ya dije que te ayudaría- dijo el peliverde apartando su vista del otro chico y mirando por primera vez, desde hace un rato, a la chica con una bella sonrisa

Horo Horo:- yo también dije que te ayudaría…- agrego este de inmediato con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver como la chica miraba al joven ingles con una sonrisa

Tamao:- pe… pero no haré nada complicado y no tardare mucho, - trataba de decir ella sin mucha suerte porque parecía que ambos estarían allí mirándose todo el tiempo sin dejarla respirar tranquila

En ese minuto la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando pasar al joven chino que miraba la escena con bastante enfado y después de unos segundos se dirigió al refrigerador pasando entre los tres jóvenes, mientras Tamao le hablaba tímidamente pero agradeciendo su presencia allí

Tamao:- jo… joven Len necesita algo — dijo sonriéndole con alivio al ver que los otros dos jóvenes dejaban de mirarse tensamente y dirigían su vista hacia el mencionado

Len:- no… - mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba el frasco de leche como ya era su costumbre sin mirar a nadie en la cocina, la chica pareció entristecer por su actitud pero no dijo nada solo bajo la vista y se giro para cortar algunas verduras

Len Tao sin embargo no se fue de la cocina lo que pareció molestar a los otros dos jóvenes, después de dar un sorbo y dejar la botella en la mesa miro a los dos y dijo —nos marchamos mañana temprano — haciendo que la chica se girara rápidamente sin darse cuenta cortándose uno de sus dedos levemente

Tamao:- hay! Dijo en signo de dolor mientras llevaba su dedo herido hacia su boca y volvía a mirar al joven chino — de… de verdad?- agrego mirándolo sorprendida mientras colocaba su dedo bajo el chorro de agua del grifo en la cocina

Len:- crees que te miento — dijo retadoramente mientras observaba los rostros asombrados de los otros dos chicos

Tamao:- cl…claro que no joven… como cree — dijo esto ultimo casi en un murmullo mientras por la puerta de la cocina entraba Anna quien miraba a todos los presentes en la cocina 

Anna miro la mano herida de la pelirosada y dijo después con su tono severo a Len, Liserg y Horo Horo — Ustedes, salgan de aquí… estorban a Tamao para que prepare la cena… fuera!- mientras los aludidos la miraban y se preparaban para salir mientras Tamao trataba de explicarle a ella que no era así pero no tenia mucho éxito, en eso entro a ese lugar Jun Tao entonces Tamao la miro algo sorprendida

Tamao:- Señorita… es verdad… que nos marchamos mañana — dijo para luego mirar la expresión de la rubia quien la miraba penetrantemente haciendo que esta se callara  
Mientras Jun no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver pasar a su hermano quien iba de salida junto a los otros dos y susurrarle divertida para que nadie más oyera

Jun:- con que no era tu trabajo y no te inmiscuirías mas he…. Yo creo que te gusta marcar territorio….- sonriéndole con picardía logrando que su hermano se atragantara un poco con su bebida y se sonrojara mas de la cuenta mirándola luego con mucho enfado y saliendo rápidamente de la cocina

Luego Jun se dirigió a la pelirosa — si partimos mañana, la llamada que recibimos era por asuntos familiares que no se pueden retrasar, esa es la razón- dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa que antes era ocupada por los chicos que habían sido sacados por la rubia de la cocina, un segundo después la chica china se fijaba en el dedo herido de la pelirosada

Jun:- estas herida! Que paso?...- mientras se dirigía rápidamente y tomaba la mano de Tamao preocupada cosa que sorprendió pero agrado a la pelirosada

Tamao:- he… nada señorita… no se preocupe solo es un corte leve- dijo sonrojándose levemente al mirar la preocupación en el rostro de la peliverde de verdad parecía su hermana mayor…

Anna miraba la escena fríamente pero enfadada no había duda, en verdad parecía que Jun Tao se estaba encariñando con la pelirosada y eso la molestaba y mas al ver el cariño que Tamao mostraba hacia esta.

Jun:- que no me preocupe como dices eso… y ya te he dicho que no me llames señorita… puedes decirme Jun- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y le preguntaba donde encontrar algo para curarla, a lo cual Tamao indico que en el baño.

Jun salio de la cocina dejando solas a la pelirosada y a Anna dirigiéndose al baño por el botiquín que se encontraba allí mientras la rubia miraba fijamente a Tamao y esta se colocaba más nerviosa al sentir esos fríos ojos solo en ella

Anna:- le diré a Manta que prepare la comida…- dijo sin ninguna pausa mientras la pelirosada la miraba asombrada y trataba de decirle algo…

Tamao:- no se preocupe señorita Anna yo puedo hacerla…-

Anna:- con ese dedo así no puedes seguir…mejor ve a que Jun te cure eso…- dijo la rubia sin cambiar su expresión y saliendo de la cocina rápidamente mientras hacia esto gritaba- Manta… enano cabezón!... tienes que preparar la comida…- ((que desconsiderada verdad jejeje))

Tamao:- si… gracias señorita Anna- agrego casi en un murmullo ya que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar tampoco y salio después de quitarse el delantal que traía puesto hacia el baño encontrándose con Jun Tao en el pasillo, quien la guió hacia la sala para curar su dedo herido

Jun:- debes tener mas cuidado cuando cortas cosas, que ocurrió para que te hayas cortado…- dijo lentamente esperando la respuesta de la chica mientras colocaba una bandita sobre su herida

Tamao:- en realidad… estaba tratando de cocinar, cuando entro el joven Len y me sorprendió cuando dijo que nos marcharíamos mañana…. Eso es todo…- dijo mientras bajaba la vista algo triste

Jun:- yo pensé que rodeada de tantos pretendientes te habías puesto nerviosa…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida sonrojando a la pelirosada que había levantado la vista algo sorprendida por las palabras que ella había dicho

Tamao:- como dice eso señorita… si los jóvenes solo intentaban ayudarme a preparar la cena… deben haber tenido mucha hambre…aunque no se porque estaban mirándose de esa manera… sentía muy incomodo el ambiente entre ellos- agrego inocentemente porque no entendía la actitud de ellos.

Jun que se había puesto a reír porque la pelirosa no se daba cuenta de que ellos solo habían entrado a la cocina para estar cerca de ella y no para algo mas, cambio el tema para no seguir apenándola además que era demasiado ingenua y no se había dado cuenta de nada - y no te gusto la idea de irnos mañana… pensé que querías que nos fuéramos pronto- dijo mirándola comprensivamente

Tamao:- si… si quiero… pero de todas formas siento algo de tristeza- agrego levantando la vista hacia la chica china — ya sabe este lugar ha sido como mi casa y la señorita Anna y...— hizo una pausa y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos porque amenazaba con brotar lagrimas de ellos — el joven Yoh…- llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de deshacerse de ellas antes que salieran de sus ojos — pero no se preocupe no he cambiado de idea, en cuanto usted y el joven Len lo decidan… nos vamos..- agrego sonriéndole y luego mirando su dedo dijo — gracias por curarme… Jun... — y se sonrojo levemente

Jun Tao sonrió al ver como la chica trataba de dejar de lado la formalidad lo que de seguro era difícil para ella —entonces nos tenemos que preparar para mañana — agrego y se levanto mientras la chica pelirosada asentía con una sonrisa hacia ella y la seguía al segundo piso para terminar de arreglar sus cosas…

En ese mismo lugar de la pensión pero mas tarde, luego de la comida se encontraban Yoh, Chocolove, Ryu, Len, Horo Horo y Liserg estos tres últimos bastante callados por decirlo menos, Yoh los miraba y sonreía, había escuchado como Anna los regañaba por molestar a Tamao en la cocina, mientras el moreno no podía contener las ganas de decirles algo y estallo

Chocolove:- vaya chico… no pensé que ahora también se iban a poner a pelear por una chica… pero hay que admitir que la linda Tamao es especial sobre todo porque aprecia lo bueno jajajaja- decía el moreno logrando sonrojar a mas de uno de los presentes pero llevándose una mirada asesina del chino que ahora lo apuntaba con su arma directo al cuello

Len:- cállate…- dijo sonrojado levemente — yo no tengo nada que ver con eso — y dirigió su mirada hacia Yoh que lo miraba riendo por lo bajo — y tu deja de reírte — agrego para dirigirse al patio a entrenar mientras Bason lo seguía de cerca y callado

Yoh:- vaya creo que ahora si se enojo- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y sonreía relajadamente — a propósito creo que Chocolove tiene razón… no deberían pelearse por eso, de seguro eso haría que ella se pusiera triste jejeje...- agrego levantandose

Horo Horo completamente sonrojado y algo enfadado dijo- no se de que hablas yo no estaba haciendo eso, y es Liserg el que la sigue a todas partes… es el quien no se aparta de ella…- dijo mirando al peliverde y saliendo enfadado al patio también

Liserg por su lado reía tranquilamente, mirando a Yoh — la verdad debo admitir que pensé que esto seria fácil….pero con tantos rivales… será mas entretenido, aunque creo que quien tendrá la ventaja será Len… después de todo se van mañana- dijo tranquilamente pero con algo de tristeza en su voz dirigiéndose hacia la cocina nuevamente — aunque… por el momento no creo que ella quiera a otro en su corazón- agrego mirando al castaño con una sonrisa extraña que el no supo descifrar sin embargo fueron sus otras palabras las que mas captaron su atención

Yoh: — de verdad… vaya no sabia que se irían mañana…le preguntare a Len…- y salio de la habitación hacia donde estaba el chico chino entrenándose

Cuando llego a donde estaba este dijo — oye Len! Es verdad que se van mañana…-

Len:- si…algún problema con eso…- hablo mientras seguía practicando sin prestar mayor importancia al asunto

Yoh:-…vaya y yo que creí que te quedarías por una larga temporada…-hablo con algo de tristeza lo que hizo que el chino lo mirara algo sorprendido

Len:- nos llamaron por teléfono esta mañana… tengo cosas que arreglar allá… además Jun no quiere que la chiquilla se arrepienta...- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su espada

Yoh:- y tú no quieres ver triste a tu hermana no?- agrego sonriéndole e incomodando al mismo tiempo a Tao que ahora se sonrojaba levemente

Len:- idiota…- agrego mientras volvía a tomar la posición que había perdido ante el comentario de su amigo

Yoh se coloco serio por un segundo ((raro no?jejejje)) —espero que la cuides bien… no quiero que…- pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque su amigo dijo

Len:- ese no es mi problema… eso díselo a Jun que es ella quien se encapricho en eso…- sin embargo al voltear y ver a su amigo supo que no iba a poder negarse y antes de marcharse hacia la entrada de la sala dijo — lo haré… pero solo porque ya no quiero seguir escuchando esto…- dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa tranquila y diciendo —gracias Len… se que puedo confiar en ti-

En la habitación de Tamao, ella y Jun preparaban las cosas de la pelirosada, que por cierto no eran muchas,

Jun:- en cuanto lleguemos a casa te comprare todo lo que necesitas, una aprendiz de los Tao no puede vestirse tan simple como lo haces — dijo sonriéndole — además estoy segura que te veras mucho mas linda con un traje chino que con lo que usas ahora-

Tamao:- no se preocupe… en realidad eso no es importante aunque le agradezco que quiera comprar eso para mi… no hace falta- decía Tamao tratando de no sonar malagradecida por lo que decía la chica peliverde

Jun:- claro que no… es muy importante… ahora vivirás como una señorita de una familia muy importante y no puedes verte desarreglada, además no será nada del otro mundo, y una chica siempre debe verse hermosa mas si quiere que la noten- agrego sonriéndole con picardía

Tamao se había sonrojado pero luego de pensarlo dijo mas para si que para ella — la verdad ya no hay nadie a quien quiera impresionar de esa forma…- luego subió la vista dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas

Jun:- no digas eso… nunca se sabe cuando puedes encontrar a la persona indicada… además tu eres muy pequeña todavía… estoy segura de que serás una joven muy hermosa y eso también debemos resaltarlo… ya veras que te divertirás mucho mientras vamos de compras…claro que si- agrego mas entusiasmada mientras pensaba que si su hermano la escuchara de seguro le diría que quería a la pelirosada para que fuera su muñeca, en eso sintió que golpeaban la puerta, ambas dijeron al unísono — adelante-

Len Tao abrió la puerta sin ningún miramiento — sabia que estarías aquí… necesitamos hablar ahora- luego puso sus ojos en la pelirosada y la miro como si nada

Jun:- Len cada día te vuelves mas maleducado no ves que estamos ocupadas… después hablaremos…- pero la pelirosada dijo rápidamente — no se preocupe… además yo debo preparar la cena ahora… permiso- y salio rápidamente de la habitación dejando a ambos hermanos solos

Jun:- ha Len… que impertinente, nos divertíamos mucho… que es lo que necesitas?- pregunto mientras terminaba de doblar una prenda de ropa blanca que era de la pelirosada

Len:- quiero saber que les dirás de ella… - dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su cabeza indicando la dirección por la que había salido la chica

Jun:- si quieres podemos decirles que es tu prometida y que por eso la llevamos con nosotros- dijo divertida mirando como este colocaba cara de "estas loca" —solo bromeo, pero creo que dijiste que no te entrometerías en esto… así que lo que yo les diga es problema mío no crees — dijo mirándolo seriamente

Len:- solo quiero saber… porque no quiero que me mezcles en esto…tu eres capaz de decir eso y cosas peores para molestarme por diversión — dijo apoyándose en la pared

Jun:- no te preocupes que no te mezclare en esto… sin embargo…. no me culpes después cuando tu mismo seas quien quiera mezclarse…- dijo sonriéndole nuevamente

Len:- eso no pasara… - y abrió la puerta y salio por ella rápidamente

Jun:- yo creo que te equivocas… pero eso lo hará mas interesante todo… ya quiero que ella tenga mas visiones y saber si tu también estarás involucrado — dijo mirando la puerta con un brillo especialmente interesado en sus ojos

En la cocina la pelirosada preparaba la cena cuando alguien entro haciendo que ella se girara

Liserg:- buenas tardes, hacia ya un rato que no te veía, esta mejor tu dedo- dijo con una sonrisa muy hermosa sonrojando a la chica

Tamao:- he si joven… gracias por la preocupación… pero la señorita Jun curo mi herida…-mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia lo que preparaba

Liserg se sentó en la mesa tras ella y dijo —es una lastima que se vayan mañana… pero espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto…-  
Tamao:- si… seguro cuando la señorita Jun venga aquí… vendré con ella- agrego la chica algo nerviosa porque en cierto modo la presencia y mirada de el le provocaban eso

Liserg:- que no vendrás si viene Len?- pregunto interesado pero no fue la pelirosada la que contesto sino Len Tao que entraba en la cocina en ese minuto

Len:- no tiene porque venir cuando yo venga… es mi hermana la que se la lleva yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… así que no tiene que ir donde yo vaya… solo eso me faltaría… cargar con ella eso seria…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue la pelirosada la que termino su frase

Tamao:- un estorbo…- mientras bajaba la mirada triste al haber escuchado las palabras del chico lo cual lo sorprendió porque no pensó que ella diría eso, y como el estaba acostumbrado a hablar sin fijarse en lo que causaban sus palabras

Tamao se giro hacia lo que hacia y luego dijo — el joven tiene razón me voy porque la señorita Jun quiere entrenarme… el joven no tiene nada que ver…- luego continuo con sus labores

Liserg:- bien… eso es un alivio… pensé que serias un rival también pero como no te interesa… es mejor para mi…- dijo haciendo girar sorprendida y sonrojada a la pelirosada por sus palabras mientras lo veía mirar a Len Tao con una sonrisa extraña —aunque por ahora… creo que no es necesario verdad…- miro nuevamente a la chica y le guiño el ojo haciendo que esta bajara la mirada rápidamente y decidiera irse de allí

Tamao:- he… he yo olvide algo en la sala… permiso- y salio con rapidez de ese lugar

Len lo miro con enfado, que había sido todo eso y porque lo metían a el en ese tema, aunque debía admitir que cuando vio a la chica sonrojarse por las palabras del peliverde sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero solo era porque le recordaba la actitud de Ryu con su hermana solo era por eso seguro que si, sin darse cuenta como en estos minutos lo miraba Liserg

Liserg:- creo que te molesto mi comentario… o lo imagino…- dijo sonriéndole despreocupadamente

Len:- imaginas… esas cosas no me importan… si te gusta o no es cosa tuya… aunque no creo que te haga caso… solo tiene ojos para Yoh…- dijo pasando hacia el refrigerador

Liserg se levanto para salir de la cocina sonriéndole pero antes dijo — si no te importara no te darías cuenta de cómo mira a Yoh… y puede que en un tiempo ya no sea así… de todas formas mientras mas rivales mejor… me gustan los retos difíciles… - dejándolo solo y sorprendido por sus palabras sin embargo pensó que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de eso, era demasiado obvio el interés de la pelirosada por Yoh, no podía ocultarlo a nadie, pero… desde cuando el le ponía atención a ella, para fijarse en eso… ahora volvía a pensar en eso… salio de la cocina con una mano desordenando su cabello — solo son idioteces..- 

Luego de la cena, que como siempre había sido deliciosa gracias a la chica de cabellos rosas, ella se retiro hacia su habitación para poder descansar un poco antes de la partida pero estaba muy inquieta, seguramente era el viaje al menos eso pensaba, subió a su cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de entrar alguien toco su brazo, en eso un montón de imágenes en su cabeza, y ahora se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, bellamente decorada, se giro al sentir la puerta tras ella, pero estaba oscuro y no podía reconocer a la persona frente a ella, quien era esa persona, era un chico eso lo sabia, de repente era arrinconada hacia la pared mas cercana y abrazada con fuerza era como si eso no debiera ocurrir, permanecer oculto pero…. Por que, en eso sintió que esa persona le iba a susurrar algo pero en ese minuto la imagen se corto y frente a ella estaba Jun Tao otra vez preguntándole si estaba bien

Tamao:- ….Jun… que paso- dijo algo confundida mirándola

Jun:- eso quiero saber… acaso… tuviste otra visión — dijo curiosa mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta

Tamao asintió con su cabeza — estaba en una habitación muy hermosa pero estaba oscuro y alguien me acorralaba pero no se quien era, iba a decirme algo pero no alcance a… además era de futuro mas lejano… yo era mayor como de su edad…- dijo la chica mirándola pero no se dio cuenta de que tras ella estaba quien la había tomado del brazo en realidad, porque había sido Len Tao quien la había agarrado porque su hermana le había pedido que la llamara

Len la miraba incrédulo, de verdad podía ver el futuro, cuando toco su brazo para que ella se girara y la vio a los ojos algo extraño apareció en ellos, como si su vista se nublara y además no le había respondido cuando el no muy gentilmente la había movido y hablado, de hecho parecía estar sola y lejos porque no había actuado como siempre cuando estaba cerca de el, de hecho ni lo miraba a el y eso que estaba frente a ella

Len:- supongo que ya esta bien… entonces mejor que vayamos a dormir… mañana partiremos temprano- dijo apoyado en la pared mirando a la chica que ahora se daba cuenta de su presencia y a su hermana que asentía a lo que el había dicho

Tamao:- si joven…- bajo la cabeza con algo de temor y nerviosismo al ver el rostro serio de el, tal como siempre que se lo topaba en la pensión lo cual de alguna manera lo relajo viendo que ella ahora actuaba como siempre

Jun:- vamos Tamao, ve a descansar mañana nos veremos- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la chica para que ella entrara —Buenas noches… duerme bien- agrego con una sonrisa 

Tamao:- buenas noches Jun… joven Len…- dijo haciendo una inclinación y cerrando la puerta del cuarto después

Len:- de verdad crees lo que ella dijo?… y eso de que ve el futuro- pregunto desconfiado mientras caminaban hacia sus cuartos

Jun:- vamos Len… no crees que ella mienta… si ni siquiera en buena ocultando sus propios sentimientos de los demás…- se acerco a su habitación y dijo — tu también ve a dormir- antes de entrar a su cuarto dijo -estabas preocupado verdad...- riendo un poco y luego agrego — buenas noches- cerrando rápidamente la puerta

Len no pudo responder y solo se fue a su cuarto con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas pensando en si en verdad esa niña podía ver el futuro o no.

A la mañana siguiente golpes en su puerta la despertaron, los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, se sentó en su futón mientras se despertaba más

Jun:- Adelante- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en busca de algunas cosas

Tamao:- buenos días Jun… espero haya dormido bien- entraba Tamao sonriendo a la chica peliverde con mas ánimo que el día anterior

Jun:- te ves feliz… descansaste bien verdad…- pregunto mientras Tamao le sonreía y afirmaba con su cabeza —eso esta muy bien…- agregó mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al baño 

Tamao:- la espero abajo… ya preparé el desayuno…- y salió con una sonrisa antes que ella

Jun:- Tamao…- la llamó deteniendo su paso — me da gusto que estés feliz de venir con nosotros- y le sonrió

Tamao:- es que ayer… me di cuenta… de que en verdad si quiero ir con usted… gracias por aceptarme…- dijo haciendo una inclinación de respeto y agradecimiento hacia ella y girándose para bajar a la cocina

Jun:- gracias a ti por aceptar venir...- dijo feliz, el día había comenzado mejor de lo que pensó

Todos bajaron a desayunar sabiendo que los Tao y la pelirosa saldrían temprano, incluso Manta y Ryu llegaron mas temprano de lo normal para despedirlos, una vez que llegó el transporte que los llevaba al aeropuerto y el chofer subió las maletas ya solo quedaba despedirse

Jun:- bien ya nos vamos… gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos pronto…- dijo mientras Tamao se mantenía callada a su lado, no tenia ánimos de decir nada pero tenia que hacerlo

Len:- quizás cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer vuelva… - dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia el auto levantando la mano en signo de despedida para luego subir si nada mas que decir

Yoh:- Len no te olvides de lo que me prometiste he…- dijo Yoh mientras sonreía a su amigo el que solo agitó su mano desde el interior del vehículo y luego mirando a Jun agregó — gracias por la visita vuelvan cuando quieran… esta es su casa- luego miró a Tamao que se sonrojó al verlo y le dijo —Tamao… cuídate y no te separes de Jun… aprende mucho…- mientras tomaba a la chica de los hombros y le sonreía calidamente — puedes volver cuando quieras…-

Tamao se sorprendió pero no quiso demostrar lo triste que estaba así que solo le sonrió a el y dijo — si joven… no se preocupe… estaré con la señorita Jun siempre...- luego giro hacia Anna y dijo:- gracias por todo señorita y lamento si cause alguna molestia…-para luego hacer una inclinación de respeto hacia ella la que no dijo nada y solo la miro directamente mientras su prometido le susurraba —Annita porque no te despides de ella con un abrazo de seguro eso le gustaría jijiji- y la chica lo miraba fríamente y con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

Tamao miro después a Manta, Ryu y Fausto junto a su esposa Elisa y dijo —lo siento… ahora ustedes tendrán que hacerlo todo…- mientras Yoh también pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer desde ahora y era consolado por su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru — no se preocupe amo Yoh… - ganándose la mirada preocupada de la chica pelirosada que iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por Fausto

Fausto:- no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos…- mientras le sonreía y Elisa le hacia una inclinación a ella la que obviamente respondió mientras los otros dos también se despedían de ella y Jun… y pensaban en los quehaceres que ahora les tocarían

Liserg:- espero que vengas pronto… le diré a Yoh que me avise en cuanto vengan para venir también- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándola lo que causo sonrojo a ella  
Y algo de enfado a Horo Horo,

Len:-ya terminen con eso que se nos hace tarde…- dijo fuerte desde el auto no había pensado decir nada pero la acción del ingles le fastidio, mientras su hermana y la pelirosa lo miraban y se encaminaban al auto

Chocolove:- si cuídate chica… tienes que escuchar mis chistes nuevos la próxima vez que vengas- lo que causo risa en la chica y que se girara para hacer una reverencia mas hacia el — no se preocupe joven me encantara escucharlos…- agrego sonriéndole a los demás que tenían gotitas sobre su cabeza ((esas de cómo pueden gustarle esas estupideces, jejeje n/a: aunque a decir verdad a mi también me dan risa jajaja))y posteriormente siguiendo a su ahora maestra que ya subía al transporte

Pilika:- si cuídese mucho señorita y espero que nos veamos muy pronto — agrego la chica peliceleste que estaba de pie junto a su hermano y agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, el chico por su parte solo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano lo que hizo sonreír a la chica pelirosa, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de el y que desviara su vista hacia otro lado mientras la chica subía rápidamente para que el joven peliviolaceo no se irritara mas por la demora…

Len miro al conductor y dijo —adelante… - y el vehículo se puso en marcha hacia el aeropuerto…

¿que le esperara ahora a Tamao?...


	7. Chapter 7

Viaje y llegada

((En este capitulo he inventado un gran numero de personajes que no aparecen en la seria de Shaman King pero que en mi fic si son importantes así que espero les gusten))

Mientras en vehiculo avanzaba en dirección al aeropuerto Tamao no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de su amado joven Yoh, había visto preocupación en el pero porque si antes el mismo había dicho que quería que se fuera, eso la tenia pensativa además de que ya no tendría a Conchi y Ponchi a su lado, provocando un suspiro inconciente en ella, lo que provoco que Len Tao la mirara por primera vez desde la partida

Len:- ya te dije que no tienes porque venir con nosotros…- dijo mas frío que de costumbre mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada dorada hacia la ventana y la chica pelirosada bajaba su vista triste hacia sus piernas

Bason;- señorito no diga eso…- agrego cuando vio el rostro triste de la pelirosada en realidad al espíritu le agradaba la chica porque a pesar de todo lo trataba con respeto siempre y hasta era muy amable con el también

Jun:- Len!… es normal que este triste, además esta dejando a la que ha considerado su familia desde que era una pequeña sin mencionar a sus espíritus- regaño Jun a su hermano el que no respondió y siguió con la vista perdida en el paisaje, Jun miro a Tamao y dijo — no te preocupes, es normal que pienses en lo que dejas pero ya veras que tendremos tantas cosas que hacer que pronto dejaras de pensar en eso y te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida- mientras le sonreía calidamente y colocaba sus manos sobre las de la pelirosa que mantenía estas en su falda y las apretaba levemente

Len:- si es que la aceptan…- dijo casi en un murmullo pero que la pelirosada alcanzo a escuchar mirando con preocupación a la peliverde

Jun miro algo enfadada a su hermano y volvió a mirar a la chica y decir — no le hagas caso a Len… no son tan malos como el dice, además es su culpa que lo traten así por querer siempre salirse con la suya… ya veras estoy segura que ellos van a quererte mucho…- y sonrió mas animada — de seguro el abuelo no querrá que te marches nunca- lo que dio animo y saco por fin una sonrisa de la pelirosada

Tamao se atrevió a hablar por fin —señorita… perdón…Jun como es allá?- tenia muchas dudas pero quería imaginar el lugar en el que estaría, mientras estuvo en Izumo con la familia Asakura, vivió en un lugar con mucha vegetación y la casa era como un templo y un dojo de entrenamiento además ella hacia todos los quehaceres allí, era mucho trabajo así que ahora quería saber que haría en casa de los Tao

Jun:- pues… el lugar al que vamos ahora es el centro de la dinastía Tao en la capital de China, a nuestros padres no les gusta mucho vivir allí pero Len y yo pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en ese lugar con nuestro abuelo, aunque según tengo entendido nuestros padres acaban de trasladarse hace poco para allá, así que podrás conocer a toda la familia…- luego se dio cuenta que se había desviado del tema y dijo -… pero me preguntaste como era… veamos… es una mansión cerrada en una muralla muy alta así que no se puede ver desde afuera, al traspasar las murallas, hay un amplio jardín lleno de estatuas y vegetación, a nuestra madre le encantan los jardines así que veras muchas flores y fuentes con estatuas de animales míticos chinos, el lugar esta dividido la mansión principal es donde viven nuestros padres, es un edificio muy grande unos 7 pisos y hay muchos sirvientes, el mayordomo principal se llama Chen y es un sujeto muy recto y alto parece mas un guardián que nada — agrego sonriendo — mi madre tiene dos damas de compañía que están siempre a su lado y se llaman Xiu Mei y Chin Gi y los demás sirvientes de la casa que serán unos 25 pero ya iras conociéndolos — mientras hablaba Len la escuchaba mirando hacia fuera y Tamao seguía su descripción muy atenta

Tamao:- y ustedes no viven allí?- pregunto con curiosidad

Jun:- no… mi hermano y yo vivimos en otra mansión que esta anexa a esa pero es un poco mas pequeña, seguramente tu vivirás con nosotros, ya que serás mi aprendiz y tienes que estar a mi lado… además prometí cuidar de ti como mi hermana recuerdas- agrego sonriéndole y tocando su cabeza con cariño a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojo levemente y asintió sonriéndole tímidamente entonces prosiguió —también es un edificio hermoso de unos 4 pisos pero te lo enseñare allá, eso si rodeado de unos lindos jardines y de un laberinto muy hermoso tiene un patio interior que te gustara mucho y que creo es algo que viste en una de tus visiones cuando dijiste que estaba sentada y tu estabas de pie a mi lado recuerdas- dijo a lo que la pelirosada asintió con la cabeza —bien…también tenemos nuestros propios sirvientes pero solo son 10 y se encargan de cuidar de nosotros… ah si la mas importante es Tai Pei que es como nuestra segunda madre, en realidad no es como una sirviente, ella se preocupa de nosotros desde que nacimos, de seguro te llevaras muy bien con ella, y el otro es Zen Kwan que es quien se preocupa de los entrenamientos de Len… los demás también los conocerás cuando lleguemos…- dijo pensando que mas decirle

Bason:- ya vera que le gustara mucho señorita…- dijo el espíritu entusiasmado mientras recibía una mirada de desconcierto de su amo que luego volvía a mirar la ventana

La pelirosada dijo- muchas gracias Bason… eso espero- agradeciendo las palabras del general chino y le sonrió causando que este se sintiera mas feliz por el trato de la chica, luego la chica recordó otra cosa dijo Jun Tao y pregunto

Tamao:- y su abuelo, donde vive el?… eso no lo dijo- pregunto interesada pero tímidamente no quería sonar demasiado entrometida pero su curiosidad hacia que Jun se animara porque demostraba interés de ir a vivir con ellos

Jun:- el abuelo vive en otro anexo, pero siempre esta con nosotros o con nuestros padres, donde vive es un lugar mas tranquilo solo tiene 5 personas con el y Tai Pei también esta al pendiente, su hogar te parecerá mas hermoso no le gustan muchos los lugares muy grandes así que es solo de 2 pisos y su jardín es hermoso, además que le encantan los animales — dijo mientras sonreía divertida y miraba a su hermano el que se había sonrojado levemente pero trataba de ocultarlo desviando mas la mirada lo que la pelirosada noto pero no quiso preguntar…

Tamao:- y cuando tienen invitados… donde se alojan ellos?- Pregunto ya que estaba acostumbrada por vivir en una pensión, aunque le pareció demasiado entrometida y se sonrojo a lo que Jun sonrió aun mas

Jun:- me da gusto que te intereses tanto… depende de la visita, pero hay otro anexo a la mansión y la mayoría de nuestros invitados se hospedan allí, claro eso depende… verdad Len?…- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano el que respondió serio

Len:- no se porque le dices tantas cosas si al final podrá verlo todo no?- agrego mas indiferente que antes

Jun:- no seas tan antipático… además no podrá conocer todo el lugar a menos que nuestros padres quieran y yo deseo que ella sepa ubicarse bien… no queremos que se pierda…- agregó

Len:- si se pierde es porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte y mejor que la envíes de regreso si eso ocurre- agrego seco a lo que Bason lo miro con algo de reproche pero no dijo nada

Jun:- no le hagas caso… siempre es así…pero de seguro el mismo te buscaría si te pierdes- dijo sonriéndole a Tamao que había bajado la vista intimidada por las palabras del chico el que ahora miraba algo enfadado y sonrojado a su hermana mientras su espíritu acompañante sonreía pero luego se colocaba serio al ver la expresión molesta de su joven amo

En eso sintieron que el vehiculo se detenía, bajaron de el y Tamao quedo sorprendida ya que estaba frente al avión privado de la familia Tao, sabia que eran una familia poderosa pero nunca pensó que tendrían un avión privado aunque ella ya había viajado en uno de la familia del joven Manta una vez cuando se dirigían al torneo de Shamanes… en su rostro se veía lo sorprendida que estaba y capto de inmediato la atención de Jun que se había quedado mirándola mientras su hermano subía sin prestarles atención

Jun:- te gusta…- pregunto sonriéndole y sacándola de su asombro

Tamao asintió y camino hacia ella sonrojada por haberse quedado estática mirando el avión además también tenia un poco de nervios y miedo por subir a el

Jun:- no te preocupes, es muy seguro y el piloto es un experto- dijo Jun adivinando el temor de la pelirosada,- además… puedes seguir preguntándome lo que quieras el viaje será algo largo- dijo entrando por fin al avión y mirando como ella la seguía 

Tamao:- si…gracias…- agrego la chica que ahora miraba el lugar asombrada, Len Tao ya estaba sentado mirando hacia fuera y a su lado estaba Bason, Jun Tao hablaba algunas palabras con el piloto y después le indicaba donde tenia que sentarse

Jun:- listo… partiremos en unos minutos, no estés nerviosa todo saldrá bien…- agrego sentándose a su lado

En eso el avión comenzó a andar y luego de unos minutos ya estaban en el cielo, al principio Tamao sintió miedo pero una vez en el aire se tranquilizo y pudo disfrutar de la vista desde su ventana, hasta que escucho que Jun le hablaba

Jun:- ya estas mas relajada verdad, al llegar veras a todos por supuesto también a Lee Bruce Long, te acuerdas de el?- pregunto sonriéndole

Tamao:- si lo recuerdo, cuando llegaron me pregunte porque no había venido con ustedes pero no quise ser entrometida…- dijo ruborizándose  
Jun sonrió — lo que paso es que como no teníamos presupuestado venir a pelear quise que descansara en casa además no es muy agradable para el estar siempre tras de mi, no crees- y elevo un poco mas su voz y dijo - y… Len dijo que no lo necesitaba esta vez y que el me protegería si ocurría algo- mientras miraba en dirección a su hermano que se había sonrojado por las palabras que su hermana había dicho a propósito y que ahora sonreía cómplice con la pelirosada

Len:- solo esta hablando para avergonzarme…- dijo en un murmullo

Bason:- pero si eso fue lo que usted dijo seño…- pero no pudo terminar porque el chico lo miraba con puñales en sus ojos

Len:- mejor ve con ellas Bason, quiero dormir…- y cerro los ojos

Bason:- si señorito… permiso- y se dirigió en dirección a Tamao y Jun

Jun dijo mientras veía a Bason acercarse — se enfado mucho?- y sonriendo mirando a Tamao y guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo que la pelirosada sonriera por lo bajo mirando en dirección al chico

Bason:- señorita usted sabe como se pone el señorito cuando usted dice cosas como esa…además de que no están solo ustedes…- dijo mirando a la pelirosada

Tamao:- no quiero que se peleen por mi…- agrego la chica preocupada

Jun:- no te preocupes… después se le pasa… y no es tan grave… peor seria si lo hubiera dicho delante de "otras" personas- dijo sonriéndole con un brillo extraño en su mirada

La conversación entre las chicas y Bason seguía mientras reían y eran escuchadas desde lejos por Len quien nunca pensó escuchar reír a su espíritu acompañante pero que ahora resultaba se estaba llevando de maravilla con la supuesta aprendiz de su hermana

Tamao:- …Jun… he… yo quisiera saber como se llaman sus padres y su abuelo… eso no…- dijo la chica apenada por su pregunta

Jun:- es verdad… eso no te lo dije…- agrego riendo por su descuido — nuestro padre se llama En, nuestra madre Ran y el abuelo se llama Ching — no será muy difícil reconocerlos eso si cuando conozcas a nuestra madre y a nuestro padre debes hacer un saludo mira te mostrare como y se levanto —primero debes tomar su mano de esta manera- y tomo delicadamente la mano de la pelirosada — y luego te inclinas así y bajas la mirada o cierras los ojos y saludas… lo de la mano no es necesario con nuestro padre- el saludo era bastante elegante y Tamao se sorprendió mucho, sabia que Jun era una joven muy hermosa y elegante pero parecía que ahora lo era mas entonces dijo inconcientemente

Tamao:- me encantaría llegar a ser como usted…- y ante la mirada que Jun le dio se sorprendió ya que se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta — he… lo siento…- y se sonrojo

Jun:- claro que te enseñare y estoy segura que aprenderás, serás toda una señorita- dijo Jun volviendo a tomar asiento además habrá mucha gente que querrá conocerte y debes comportarte con mucha clase 

Tamao:- mucha gente?- pregunto sorprendida

Jun:- claro que si… hay personas que van muy seguido a casa y otras que seguro empezaran a visitarnos mas después de verte- agrego sonriendo con picardía

Tamao:- y… quienes son ellas?- ahora tenia mas curiosidad que antes

Jun:- pues… tenemos algunos primos, además están jóvenes que nos visitan seguido que de seguro nos visitaran mas seguido ahora-

Tamao:- por que?- pero se callo colocando su mano sobre su boca al saber que estaba siendo muy entrometida

Jun rió un poco y luego contesto — bueno no creo que sea malo que te lo diga, así no tendrás sorpresas…- dijo cruzándose de brazos y diciendo después — la razón es la llamada que recibimos… por eso es que volvemos tan rápido… como sabes Len será el heredero de la dinastía claro si acepta el reto y compite el un torneo familiar pero para eso debe comenzar a entrenarse de verdad desde ahora, porque las pruebas son duras y necesita mas habilidades para ello, ya que los otros participantes también son hábiles- decía la chica seriamente luego miro a Bason y agrego con una leve sonrisa esperando cual seria la reacción de su hermano que estaba segura también le había estado escuchando -…la otra razón… pues… es que debe tener una prometida perteneciente al clan- ante esto Tamao giro un poco para ver al joven que estaba sentado y mirando la ventanilla pero mantenía las mejillas sonrosadas signo de que había escuchado a su hermana, luego volvió a girarse a Jun Tao para que ella continuara lo que decía- entonces debe volver para escogerla el mismo, tendrá tiempo de hacerlo pero para ello debe conocer a las candidatas entiendes… aunque creo que ya las conoce un poco… antes de salir esta vez le fueron presentadas…- agrego sonriendo y luego susurro a la pelirosada -…creo que por eso se le ocurrió visitar a Yoh esta vez… quería huir de ellas- y rió un poco dejando sorprendida a la pelirosada

Tamao:- y las candidatas... es que son muchas?- pregunto curiosa de la situación, la verdad no pensaba que el tuviera tantas responsabilidades

Jun sonrió y dijo-algunas… pero no significa que solo puedan ser esas, si hay alguna otra que le guste el puede escogerla, claro que primero debe ser aceptada por la familia nombrada parte del clan- mientras dirigía la vista a su hermano que la miraba sorprendido por sus palabras mientras se sonrojaba aun mas pero al ver como la pelirosada giraba hacia el por la cara que había puesto Jun al mirarlo esta rápidamente giro su vista hacia la ventana

Len:- solo esta hablando de mas…- porque su hermana siempre decía cosas como esa para avergonzarlo

Tamao:- y todas esas personas estarán allá… también?... digo… quienes competirán con el joven por ser líder y las posibles prometidas de el… no? — agrego Tamao mirando a Jun algo sonrojada porque el tema de las prometidas la avergonzaba era muy inocente en ese aspecto

Jun:- si se supone que vamos para la reunión… para fijar la fecha final para el torneo- Jun se sorprendió de lo astuta que era Tamao y de cómo había ligado la partida de ellos a eso -… y además por lo de la prometida porque aunque Len no sea el líder igual debe tener una prometida por ser el hijo heredero de los Tao

Bason:- pero ahora el señorito quiere ser el líder…así que estoy seguro de que lo lograra… el es el mas fuerte de todos- agrego con mucha confianza

Tamao:- además estas tu para ayudarlo… verdad Bason… de seguro lo lograra- y sonrió haciendo que el espíritu se pusiera todo rojo por el cumplido

Bason:- si señorita… yo estaré al lado del amo Len para que el triunfe- tenia ahora muchos ánimos de luchar, mas que antes, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica la que luego se giro hacia Jun y pregunto

Tamao:- y cuales son sus nombres? Digo de todas esas personas…- dijo algo apenada por la pregunta

Jun:- quienes participan en el torneo con Len?... pues veras hay varios miembros de la familia y otras personas pero supongo que su rival mas fuerte será nuestro primo lejano Yang, es un chico de cabello oscuro corto y ojos cafés, es muy dulce aunque Len dice que solo es una mascara Hipócrita - luego le susurro a Tamao —han sido rivales desde pequeños, peleando por todo ya los veras tu misma- y sonrió — los demás pues son candidatos dignos por sus habilidades pero creo que Len puede derrotarlos con facilidad y mas después del torneo de Shamanes… sus habilidades han mejorado mucho- agrego cruzando los brazos- y en cuanto a las prometidas pues hay tres chicas que…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por su hermano 

Len:- no creo que ese tema sea de su incumbencia… además nadie dijo que voy a aceptar a ninguna de esas tres locas… en estos minutos una mujer solo me estorbaría…- agrego serio mirando hacia afuera nuevamente

Jun guiño el ojo a Tamao y luego continuo en voz baja — son tres chicas muy hábiles en batalla también son Shamanes y por cierto son muy lindas pero Len siempre trata de escapar de ellas, la verdad es muy gracioso… las conocemos desde que son niñas pero antes solo iban a casa para entrenarse ahora que las nombraron candidatas pues ya veras…- Jun sonreía mientras la pelirosada le sonreía levemente — de todas formas una de ellas se llama Wing Chun es Taoista, como yo, y es una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes muy enérgica es hermana de Yang; otra de ellas es Xin Mao es una Necromante de ojos azules y cabello corto violeta es muy divertida, claro demasiado entusiasta — luego dijo en un susurro — creo que de las tres ella es la que mas exaspera a Len — y rió un poco para después continuar — y por ultimo esta Mi Feng, ella es una shaman como Len, Yoh y los demás… creo que ella es la mas inteligente de todas, así que no te le acerques mucho puede pensar cosas acerca de ti si te acercas mucho a mi hermano, aunque tu no tengas nada que ver en esto, así que preferiría que no te alejaras de mi y no te acerques a ellos, esa chica es muy astuta, desconfiada y algo cruel… de apariencia tiene el cabello largo de color rojo siempre lo lleva en una coleta y sus ojos son negros… se supone que ellas tres son las candidatas y la familia espera que Len escoja a una de las tres- terminaba de decir mientras Tamao asentía… 

Tamao:- no me alejare de usted… no quiero causarle problemas al joven…- dijo algo mas callada

Luego de un rato en que ambas siguieron hablando Tamao miro a Jun Tao y dijo -… y yo que haré mientras este allá?... además de entrenarme…- pregunto curiosa recordando todas sus obligaciones en la pensión y en la casa de Izumo

Jun:- no te preocupes por eso… que no tendrás que hacer lo que hacías para los Asakura solamente entrenarte para ser una gran Shaman y Onmyouji — dijo mientras la pelirosada se sonrojaba mas

Tamao:- no es por eso… si me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas…- agrego bajando la vista sonrojada

Jun:- si me di cuenta de que lo hacías, pero creo que era mas por costumbre que por otra cosa… pero lo mas probable es que no tengas que hacer nada mas que estar a mi lado entrenándote lo que será de muchas formas por cierto porque no solo necesitaras entrenamiento de Shaman sino también de una dama de sociedad - esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, no pensó que tambien tendría que aprender modales como esos —… si quieres ser una dama elegante, como yo- y volvió a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo

Bason:- estoy seguro que la señorita se convertirá en una joven muy bella y que tendrá que protegerla mucho…- dijo el general a lo que Tamao se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo

Jun:- tu también lo crees Bason, yo ya se lo había dicho pero una opinión masculina también es importante…como Len no me ayuda…- dijo en indirecta y luego miro a Tamao y levanto su barbilla mientras la estudiaba — y lo primero será que tu cabello debe crecer, largo se vera muy lindo, también cambiaremos tus ropas, si, eso y todo lo demás también- agrego sonriendo

Tamao:- lo demás? — pregunto curiosa parece que si seria mucho trabajo vivir con los Tao

Len pensaba, mientras tanto, porque había escuchado toda la conversación y dio un suspiro de cansancio luego abrió los ojos y volvió su vista hacia afuera

Jun:- Recordé que además te enseñare a preparar los postres que le gustan a Len… bueno… yo casi no pero si Tai Pei, recuerdas que te lo dije en la pensión…- dijo con animo mirando la expresión mas feliz de la pelirosada y después dirigiendo su vista sigilosamente a su hermano que se había sonrojado

Len dijo desde lejos — ya te dije que lo que tienes que enseñarle es a ser fuerte no esas tonterías- y se cruzo de brazos

Jun:- claro que no… será una dama y parte de eso es saber cocinar y con lo exigente que eres… tu serás su mayor prueba- agrego sonriéndole a la chica

Tamao:- no se preocupe… de seguro lo conseguiré… aprenderé todo lo que usted me quiera enseñar…- dijo sonriéndole y mas animada

Como estuvieron conversando la mayor parte del viaje este se paso muy rápido, habían conversado de tantas cosas entre las cuales Jun le pregunto cual era su color favorito, que cosas le gustaba hacer, si le gustaban los animales, cosa que Tamao afirmo con mucho entusiasmo después de todo sus espíritus acompañantes anteriores eran un zorro y un mapache también converso animadamente con Bason que resulto ser una gran compañía cuando se le permitía hablar libremente cosa que hasta a Jun le sorprendió ya que al lado de Len no hablaba mucho…

En eso sintieron la voz del piloto que avisaba el próximo aterrizaje, en ese minuto Tamao sintió mucho nerviosismo lo que noto Jun

Jun:- ya te dije que no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo tocando su cabeza con cariño

Tamao:- si…- 

El avión aterrizo lentamente y pronto estuvieron bajando por la escalinata, cuando Tamao salio del avión y vio a su alrededor se sorprendió del paisaje, era tan diferente a lo que ella conocía, estaba aún arriba y sintió que alguien le hablaba

Era Bason que estaba parado a su lado, extrañamente, porque su amo ya estaba abajo —señorita… la están esperando- la sorprendió porque estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no había mirado mas que hacia el horizonte desde la escalinata

Jun:- Tamao!- dijo Jun alzando un poco la voz —date prisa y baja…- agrego mientras la llamaba con una de sus manos. Tamao bajo rápidamente luego de agradecer al espíritu

Tamao:- perdón… solo estaba…- cuando ya estaba junto a Jun respirando algo agitada porque había corrido para alcanzarla

Jun:- admirando el paisaje?- agrego sonriéndole — no te preocupes que en el viaje podrás ver mucho mas…- mientras subía al vehiculo que los esperaba

Len:- dense prisa… no tenemos todo el DIA…- dijo mientras subía rápidamente pero se detuvo al sentir la respuesta tan alegre de Tamao

Tamao:- si joven…- agrego sonriéndole a Len Tao quien se sorprendió por el gesto tan abierto, era increíble que toda la conversación con la señorita Jun había logrado que ella no sintiera tanto temor por el joven chino

Luego de subir al vehiculo junto con los hermanos Tao este partió, salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto, la ciudad era muy distinta a donde ella había vivido hasta ahora, llena de edificios grandes y templos, mientras veía a las personas pasar algunas vestidas tradicionalmente miro las ropas de los chicos a su lado, era verdad siempre vestían así también, se asombro de no haber pensado nunca en eso, pasaron junto a un templo enorme mientras tanto Jun le relataba a Tamao historias de los sitios que veían por la ventana, luego Jun le dijo que pronto llegarían Tamao observo como Len Tao miraba hacia afuera sin ningún entusiasmo, sabia que a el no le agradaba mucho ver a su familia, pero después de todo eso eran, su familia… en eso escucho la voz de Jun

Jun:- Len… por favor te lo pido no hagas ningún caos… sabes para lo que estamos aquí y lo que menos necesitamos es que te pelees con ellos- agrego mirando a su hermano

Len:- no te preocupes, se a lo que hemos venido… no tengo en mis planes hacer nada de eso… además tu me ayudaras… traes una distracción perfecta para ellos… — mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la pelirosa logrando que esta se pusiera muy nerviosa y asustada y que bajara la mirada sonrojada cosa que no sorprendió al Tao ya que esa era la actitud que estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando la miraba: nervios y miedo…

Jun no pudo contener la risa al pensar en la cara de todos cuando la vieran, era todo lo contrario a las personas en ese lugar, lo mas probable era que de solo mirarla se negaran no podía ocultar lo que era, una chica dulce, ingenua, tímida, solía ser bastante callada y sumisa, nerviosa y se sonrojaba por todo, cualquiera diría que no había nada especial en esa niña pero al poseer ese don de la adivinación se convertía en una joya única y valiosa… no tenia dudas de que sus padres la aceptarían sabiendo eso, era un regalo para la dinastía y su seguridad futura solo necesitaba entrenamiento y cuidado… lo que ella le daría…

Jun:- Tamao, ya estamos por llegar… recuerda que no quiero que te alejes de mi…- dijo mirándola para que esta levantara el rostro nuevamente

Tamao:- si…- dijo y miro por la ventana. Afuera estaba la gran muralla que Jun había descrito, el vehiculo se había detenido para que abrieran las puertas y poder entrar. Cuando se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, Tamao quedo sorprendida, era verdad podía ver a medida que este avanzaba hermosos jardines con las descripciones que Jun le había dado, tal y como ella había dicho, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron, Tamao apretó sus manos fuertemente mientras se abría la puerta

Jun:- todo estará bien… solo recuerda lo que te dije si…- y sonrió dulcemente a la chica para después ser la primera en bajar… por unos segundos se quedaron solos en el vehiculo Tamao y Len, antes de bajar este miro fijo a la pelirosada y dijo

Len:- no te preocupes… no dejaría que te pasara nada… lo prometí…- estaba serio pero con un leve sonrojo y bajo rápidamente dejando a la pelirosada muy sorprendida… que raro había sido eso, nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras de el, de todos menos de el…

Luego de esas palabras Tamao dudo pero salio del vehiculo lentamente, no pudo evitar el asombro al ver con sus propios ojos el lugar frente a ella, un enorme palacio rojo decorado en su exterior exquisitamente con una gran puerta de entrada todo rodeado por un bello jardín y una gran escalinata en su entrada, en donde se encontraban los sirvientes y el que seguramente era el mayordomo principal Chen que se inclinaba 

Chen:- Bienvenidos de regreso Amo Len, Señorita Jun…-


	8. Chapter 8

Maestra o Maestro?

Chen:- Bienvenidos de regreso Amo Len, Señorita Jun…-

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Todo era exactamente como habia descrito Jun Tao solo que los jardines eran mucho mas hermosos de lo que habia imaginado Tamao, con bellas fuentes y arboles pequeños, flores muy hermosas, que nunca antes conocio, era un lugar tan increíble, que no podia despegar su vista de el, sin embargo la voz de Jun la saco de su ensoñación

Jun:- Tamao – dijo suavemente – ven aca… quiero que conozcas a todos…- la chica la miro con algo de timidez pero camino rapidamente hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado y miro hacia adelante se dio cuenta que el mayordomo la miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y bajara la vista nerviosa, Jun sonrio y miro al sujeto que parecia sorprendido de la reaccion tan timida de la chica

En ese minuto Jun alzo la voz para que todos los sirvientes la escucharan – Ella es…- pero no pudo terminar porque alguien salio por la puerta y alzo la voz logrando que todos se giraran al verle

:-Len! Se solicita tu presencia en el salon… apresurate- su voz era fuerte, aunque era un hombre de edad avanzada, parecia conservar su buena salud, lo que le recordo a Tamao a los ancianos Asakura…

Len:- no pueden esperar a que me cambie…que mala educación - dijo con algo de fastidio., mientras lo miraba retadoramente

Aunque sonrio ante las palabras del chico dijo:- un hola… espero que hayas estado bien…o me da gusto verte… tambien hubiera sido educado de tu parte no crees?... Ahora apresurate, después podras hacer eso- mientras el chico le dirigia una ultima mirada a su hermana, quien reia por lo bajo por el leve sonrojo que habia tomado el chico ante las palabras del anciano que se quedo estatico donde estaba… su vista habia pasado del chico, que ahora subia las escalinatas sin decir nada mas, y ahora miraba a Jun y a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, bajo tranquilamente – asi que esta es la sorpresa que Len dijo me tenias?- dijo mirando a Jun con una leve sonrisa y luego mirando a Tamao que habia bajado la cabeza con vergüenza

Jun:- bueno… si abuelo… ella… es la sorpresa…- dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Tamao la que subio su vista y miro al anciano que ahora le sonreia pero luego la bajo algo avergonzada, mientras Jun decia –… el es Ching Tao, nuestro abuelo…- Tamao levanto la vista sorprendida mirando a Jun, y luego al anciano, aunque habia imaginado quien podia ser, la confirmacion habia sido sorpresiva para ella y a pesar de que la miraba sonriente, de todas maneras era alguien muy importante en la familia y debia dar una buena impresión si queria quedarse

Tamao:-mu…mucho gusto señor…y..yo soy…- decia la chica en voz no muy alta muy nerviosa haciendo una inclinación, el anciano imponia respeto con su sola presencia… pero Tamao no alcanzo a decir su nombre porque el anciano dijo

Ching:- me lo diras después, ahora estamos en un asunto muy importante y no podemos retrasarlo… Jun tu presencia tambien es necesaria, asi que ve que se te espera…- dijo mirando a su nieta

Jun:- pero, abuelo no puedo dejarla sola… ella necesitara que yo…- decia Jun preocupada por Tamao

Ching:- ah… no te preocupes – agrego moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo-… yo la cuidare y asi nos conoceremos un poco mejor… verdad pequeña?…- agrego mirando a Tamao para después sonreirle y guiñarle un ojo lo que tranquilizo un poco a la chica, le parecio gracioso el gesto – Chen! Que lleven el equipaje de mis nietos a sus cuartos y que preparen todo para cuando ellos lleguen alli…- agrego en voz alta y con mucha autoridad

Chen:- si señor… vamos todos!... vuelvan a sus labores…- dijo el mayordomo y todos los sirvientes se alejaron haciendo una leve inclinación – con su premiso señor, señoritas - y giro, marchandose…

Ching:- vamos Jun… yo la llevare contigo cuando termines… pasearemos un rato…- dijo mientras caminaba un poco – vamos pequeña… ven conmigo- Tamao miro algo asustada a Jun

Jun:- no te preocupes estaras bien con el… solo se tu misma… nos veremos mas tarde, seguramente en mi cuarto…- y subio la escalera hacia donde habia ido su hermano menor

Tamao camino lentamente hacia el anciano con la mirada baja, se sentia intranquila lejos de la señorita Jun, algo que el anciano pudo percibir

Ching:- vamos no te hare daño, ademas con este lindo dia, seria grandioso dar un paseo por los jardines, no te gustan?... – agrego caminando lento para ponerse a la altura de la chica

Tamao quien miro hacia los jardines dijo tímidamente –… son hermosos…pero… no deberia ir usted a esa reunion… es importante…- dijo girandose por primera vez para verlo de frente por supuesto estaba muy nerviosa

Ching:-quien…yo?... no te preocupes por eso- decia el anciano mientras caminaba tranquilamente en direccion a un jardin cercano al lado derecho de la mansión -… se, de lo que se trata… ademas solo se les informaran cosas triviales… Jun y Len regresaran pronto a sus habitaciones… por otro lado estoy seguro que sera mejor dar un paseo en estos lindos jardines que escuchar como Len discute con su padre y trata de salirse de todo- agrego riendo lo que hizo sonreir a la chica

Tamao:- pe… pero el joven Len va a participar… para ser el lider de la dinastía…por eso regreso…- mientras seguia de cerca al anciano que la miro con mucha sorpresa

Ching:- de verdad?... el dijo eso…- parecia que no todo seria como el habia imaginado, que buena noticia le habia dicho aquella jovencita– entonces mucho mejor…asi no se le obligara y pondra entusiasmo por cuenta propia… es un terco… pero es muy habil… es el quien debe heredar la dinastía no otro… me has dado una gran sorpresa sabes?- dijo mirandola – a proposito… de donde conoces a mis nietos?- tenia la duda desde hacia un rato… y la verdad habia aprovechado ese minuto y la reunion de su hijo con sus nietos para acercarse a la joven y preguntarle porque sabia que su nieta era muy astuta y podia no decirle toda la verdad… después de todo era una digna Tao y sacarle información no era tan facil cuando queria ocultar algo

Tamao:- de la casa Asakura… con el joven Yoh…- dijo Tamao timidamente

Ching:- asi que los Asakura… y tu tambien eres una Asakura… una shaman?...- agrego, queria saber mas antes de preguntarle a su nieta

Tamao:- no… no soy una Asakura, ellos me han protegido desde que recuerdo pero no soy parte de la familia… soy huerfana y ellos me han cuidado – decia la chica algo melancolica mientras miraba las flores del jardin y se agachaba para tocar una, luego se volteo al anciano desde esa posición y sonrio – pero si soy una shaman, era aprendiz de los Asakura…- penso que seria mejor no mentir y decir la verdad después de todo la señorita Jun habia dicho que fuera ella misma y eso haria

Ching:- aprendiz?... y supongo que tienes un espiritu acompañante…- Tamao cambio su semblante a uno muy triste

Tamao:- ya no… como ya no soy su aprendiz… perdi mis espiritus acompañantes…- y una lagrima bajo por su rostro, extrañaba a conchi y ponchi y mucho aunque fueran traviesos siempre estaban cerca de ella

Ching:- tenias mas de uno?… puedes unir tu alma con mas de un espiritu al mismo tiempo? – pregunto curioso, por como actuaba la chica no penso que fuera posible que hiciera algo como eso… estaba algo sorprendido.

Seguian caminando lentamente mientras Tamao miraba las flores y las estatuas

Tamao:- si dos, eran espiritus animales un zorro y un mapache, conchi y ponchi eran sus nombres… y si podia hacerlo… que acaso no se puede unir el alma con mas de un espiritu a la vez?...- pregunto con curiosidad, luego agrego -… me era difícil controlarlos… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- y camino un poco mas adelante para luego girarse con una sonrisa triste –creo que por eso decidi venir aquí…- el anciano camino hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro sorprendiendo a Tamao

Ching:- si te los dieron es porque creyeron que podrias… quizas mas adelante, y no es que no se pueda es que me parece extraño, en solo una aprendiz… normalmente eso es mucho mas complicado que solo una union espiritual a la vez- agrego sonriendole mientras la chica lo miraba algo sorprendida pero luego bajo la vista triste

Tamao:- seguro es porque creyeron que necesitaba mas ayuda… cuando intento controlar mis visiones suelo perder el conocimiento, mi poder espiritual se descontrola y ellos dos me ayudaban a mantenerme despierta- agrego Tamao pensativamente mientras alzaba su mirada a una estatua en forma de dragon

Ching:-visiones? – pregunto asombrado… que era lo que pasaba aquí, que clase de jovencita habia traido Jun con ella, acaso ademas de hacer uniones espirituales dobles tenia otras habilidades…. Tamao se sorprendio ante la pregunta del anciano…

Tamao:- que el joven Len no se lo conto?.. como parece que ya sabia que yo vendria…- dijo Tamao al ver la expresión de duda del anciano

Ching:- y porque piensas que ya lo sabria?- agrego mirandola

Tamao:- por lo que dijo cuando me vio… cuando llegamos hace un momento- mientras se sentaba en una linda banca frente a una fuente que tenia peces de colores en ella

El anciano Ching estaba muy emocionado, la chica era muy timida se veia en sus ojos y actitudes pero se daba cuenta de muchas cosas… era muy interesante y parecia tener algo muy especial

Ching:- en realidad no… solo dijo que Jun traeria una sorpresa nada mas… por lo sarcastico que fue, pense que hasta podia ser un pretendiente o algo asi – dijo mientras le sonreia y se sentaba a su lado – pero no contestaste mi pregunta… que tipo de visiones son esas?...-

Tamao:- del futuro… yo… puedo ver el futuro…- agrego sonrojandose un poco, pero el anciano estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo contener su sonrisa y su asombro

Ching:- entonces te entrenabas con los Asakura para ser una Onmyouji no?... Asi llaman a las adivinas-mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensativo

Tamao lo miro y asintio –… tambien una shaman porque los ancianos Asakura dijeron que era extraño tener ambos dones por eso debia entrenar muy duro… aunque en realidad no lo hacia… yo solo…- y sonrio dulcemente, aunque se sonrojo, no pensaba contarle al anciano que la mayoria del tiempo estaba haciendo "otras cosas" y no entrenandose como debia, sobre todo el ultimo tiempo que pasaba en la pension

Ching:- pero que impresionante… quien lo diria… no pareces tener esos dones…en realidad me sorprendi al verte junto a Jun… pero ahora ya se porque le has impresionado… y a mi tambien… sera interesante ver tus progresos aquí…- dijo levantandose repentinamente

Tamao:- e.. entonces usted cree que me pueda quedar aquí… con la señorita…- agrego sonriendo con esperanzas

Ching:- pues claro que si… solo falta comunicarselo a mi hijo En y a Ran, pero no creo que pongan problemas si Jun les dice esto que me acabas de contar… sera interesante entrenarte- agrego sonriendo para si mismo y caminando, dejando sorprendida a Tamao

Tamao:- entrenarme?- que acaso no sera la señorita Jun quien lo haga? – habia quedado estatica ante lo dicho por el anciano

Ching:- pues claro que no… Jun es una Taoista, ella no puede darte el tipo de entrenamiento que necesitas…- dijo mirandola sonriente, que entusiasmado estaba ahora – por cierto… aun no se tu nombre pequeña-

Tamao:- Tamao Tamamura…- dijo algo confundida mientras trataba de alcanzarlo

Ching:- Tamao dijiste?... pues ese no es un nombre adecuado si te quedaras con nosotros… pero eso se puede arreglar… veremos que dice mi hijo-

Tamao:- que!...- agrego la chica se habia quedado de pie, algo confundida, y lo miraba alejarse para luego detenerse y girarse hacia ella

Ching:– por cierto… tienes hambre pequeña?... Yo muero por comer algo… vamos…- y volvio a girarse y caminar hacia un edificio similar a la mansión Tao pero un poco mas pequeño

Tamao:- he… yo… espere… por favor…- mientras seguia al anciano y apresuraba el paso

Mientras esto ocurria, en uno de los despachos de la gran mansión Tao, En Tao y Ran Tao recibian a sus hijos

En:- vaya… no pense que te dignarias a regresar cuando se solicito tu presencia - decia el hombre sentado tras un escritorio mirando a su hijo seriamente, a su lado su esposa una mujer muy bella y elegante miraba al muchacho seriamente

Ran:- desde un principio no debiste marcharte, esta es una situación importante y debes asumir tus responsabilidades Len- decia la mujer mientras caminaba en direccion a el

Len Tao los miraba con algo de rencor y sin muchas ganas de escuchar lo que se le decia mientras su hermana a su lado tomaba la palabra

Jun:- lo lamentamos, pero Len necesitaba despejarse un poco, deben comprender, después de la ultima noticia que se le dio, es normal que se sintiera sofocado… aquí...- agrego mirando y sonriendo a su hermano quien ahora se sonrojaba levemente y es que esa noticia todavía la tenia en la cabeza…

Flash Back OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Len:- Que! Por supuesto que no… no aceptare eso como ninguna de las otras tonterias que estas diciendome…- gritaba el joven chino a su ahora tranquilo padre que solo lo miraba con seriendad

Ran:-Len es tu deber aceptar, ademas debes agradecer que se te den opciones y no una prometida designada… tendras tiempo de conocerlas durante estos años y cuando cumplas 18 años elegir a una de ellas para que se case contigo- decia su madre que ahora recibia la fria mirada de su hijo

Jun:- Len… ademas las tres son shamanes muy fuertes y habiles y tambien son muy lindas – decia su hermana logrando que este se sonrojara levemente

Len:- eso no me importa… no tomare una prometida y tampoco quiero conocerlas- dijo mirando nuevamente a su padre que ahora reia por lo alto llevandose el desconcierto del joven que dijo aun mas irritado – porque te ries?- exigio una respuesta

En:- que te hace creer que no las conoces ya…- decia el hombre entre carcajadas para luego colocarse serio – Len… acaso piensas que te las presentaria informandote de esto antes… sabia que reaccionarias asi desde hace años, ya conoces a las candidatas desde que eras pequeño solo que no se te informo que eran eso… aunque ellas si lo saben claro…- agrego con una sonrisa fria hacia su hijo el que desvio los ojos hacia su madre y hermana que asentian lo que irrito mas al joven

Len:- todos ustedes estaban confabulados en mi contra…- dijo en un murmullo ya rendido a lo que le esperaba, mientras su hermana asentia y su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce

Ran:- son Wing Chun, Xin Mao y Mi Feng… por ahora solo las vez como buenas peleadoras eso lo se, pero de seguro alguna de ellas te agradara mas adelante, estoy segura que en cuanto madures te empezaras a fijar en sus "otras cualidades"- mientras lo miraba y este desviaba su rostro avergonzado por las palabras de su madre, en eso una voz tras el

Ching:- si quieres te llevo con ellas, estan… taaaan nerviosas porque saben que te acabas de enterar… me pregunto… que seran capaces de hacer para ganar tu atención?- dijo entre risas burlescas el anciano que habia entrado minutos atrás llevandose la atención del chico que lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras, no podia ser posible

Len:– no vere a nadie… quiero estar solo… y ni creas que aceptare esta tonteria…- dijo para luego salir de la habitación ruborizado y golpeando la puerta seguido de su espiritu

Bason:- señorito… espere- y cruzo la puerta que ya estaba cerrada

Ran:- Jun… ve con el… trata de calmarlo… por favor…- dijo la mujer mirando a su hija que se levantaba y salia hacia la puerta

Jun:- si madre… permiso…- he hizo una leve reverencia hacia su padre y abuelo para luego salir del cuarto

Fin Flash Back OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Len Tao tomo la palabra rapidamente mientras veia la expresión en el rostro de su padre y tambien en el de su madre, de seguro tambien recordaban aquella conversación

Len:- eso no importa… yo solo he vuelto por lo del torneo para heredar la dinastía que es lo que a ustedes les interesa… participare y como es obvio ganare…- mientras miraba desafiante a su padre que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo

En:- aceptas participar sin ser obligado?... eso era lo que esperaba de ti como mi hijo… aunque obligarte tambien habria sido divertido – dijo para luego recargarse mas en su asiento y decir - entonces ve a descansar que mañana llegaran los demas involucrados, solo te llame aquí para avisarte de la reunion y ver en que plan estabas esta vez sobre el tema.-

Len:- ya sabes mi decisión con respecto a eso… en cuanto a lo de la prometida…- y se sonrojo al decir esas palabras – pues estoy en total desacuerdo con eso, sin contar con que me distraera de mi entrenamiento y ustedes no quieren que eso ocurra… en todo caso no aceptare ninguna mujer que me sea designada a la fuerza y eso lo saben, en eso no cedere como en lo del torneo y ser lider de la familia… y espero que quede claro… permiso- he hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Jun que hasta ese minuto solo habia presenciado la discusión iba a retirarse tambien pero escucho a su padre

En:- Jun… senti un poder espiritual desconocido cuando llegaron… acaso trajiste a alguien con ustedes?- era increíble como a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada

Jun:- si… traje a alguien conmigo… una jovencita…- dijo pero su madre la interrumpio

Ran:- espero que no hagas esto para interferir en nuestros planes con Len, acaso la muchacha tiene alguna relacion con el?- agrego su madre desde el sofa en que se habia sentado

Jun sonrio para luego decir – no, por supuesto que no me interpondría con sus planes, esta chica no tiene nada que ver con Len, mi hermano solo le causa temor y el solo siente desprecio hacia ella, por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho…- tranquilamente contesto la pregunta de su madre

En:- entonces porque esta aquí?- dijo mirandola friamente

Jun:- la traje porque quiero entrenarla… quiero que sea mi aprendiz…- agrego lentamente

En:- aprendiz?... acaso ella tiene habilidades de Taoista?- decia el hombre curioso

Jun:- no, en realidad ella es una aprendiz de shaman… y tambien tiene otro don… - dijo mirando a su padre con decisión

Ran:- que clase de don es ese?- pregunto interesada

Jun:- ella se estaba entrenando en japon para ser una Onmyouji – mientras miraba a su padre, el que se sorprendio mucho lo cual significaba que conocia el termino ademas se noto porque abrio los ojos mas de lo normal

En:- me estas diciendo que esta niña puede ver en futuro?- pregunto interesado

Ran:- eso es… increíble… y seria una….-decia la mujer muy sorprendida

En:-… gran ventaja para la dinastía si la chica desarrolla esa habilidad con nosotros- termino el hombre mirando a su hija la que asintio y sonrio levemente – no cabe la menor duda de que eres una digna hija mia, pensando en el futuro de la dinastía- dijo sonriendole con complicidad – sin embargo… a tu lado no aprenderia lo que necesita saber… si se queda sera para que tu abuelo la entrene… eso lo decidira el… ahora puedes retirarte, debes estar cansada por el viaje-

Jun:- pero supongo que no te importara que ella viva con Len y conmigo… prometi cuidarla yo misma, y encargarme de su persona- dijo mientras miraba a su padre con seriedad, por lo menos estaria al pendiente de ella, ya que sabia que no podia convencer a su padre, era un hombre muy obstinado en cuanto a sus decisiones

En:- si diste tu palabra esta bien, se puede quedar con ustedes pero no quiero que interfiera con Len, entendido – dijo su padre serio

Jun:- entendido…, ahora me retiro, permiso- he hizo una reverencia hacia su padre y su madre y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta

En:- y… donde esta ahora la chica?...- pregunto haciendo que ella se detuviera a unos pasos de la puerta

Jun:- con su futuro maestro… si es que el acepta… claro esta- dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de salir

Mientras caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo Jun aun se mostraba sorprendida, su padre habia aceptado que Tamao se quedara pero no seria ella, sino su abuelo el maestro, justamente el hombre con el que habia dejado a la chica hacia unos pocos minutos…

Tamao y Ching Tao acababan de entrar en una gran cocina, que en ese minuto se encontraba vacia, era un lugar muy espacioso y contaba con una amplia mesa al centro, Tamao se sorprendio al verla. El anciano se habia dirigido hacia un gran refrigerador seguramente el mas grande que Tamao habia visto nunca, el anciano busco algo que comer pero parecia que no habia nada preparado y ademas el lugar estaba vacio

Ching:- creo que no hay nadie por aquí… se supone que deben estar al pendiente sobre todo hoy que han regresado Len y Jun…- decia el anciano, se habia puesto de mal humor de un momento a otro, debia tener mucha Hambre en esos momentos

Tamao:- si usted quiere… yo puedo prepararle algo…- dijo la chica timidamente lo que hizo que el anciano se girara y la mirara con sorpresa

Ching:- de verdad… sabes cocinar?- dijo interesado mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Tamao asintio ante la pregunta – aunque solo se preparar comida japonesa, si no le importa claro…- agrego sonrojada

Ching:- claro que no… tengo tanta hambre que me comeria una vaca entera- dijo riendo el anciano logrando una sonrisa en la chica

Tamao:- esta bien… entonces buscare las cosas para prepararle algo…- dijo la chica que miro de un lado a otro la cocina, busco en los cajones hasta encontrar un delantal que aunque le quedaba un poco grande le serviria, luego lavo sus manos en el grifo y busco los cuchillos y demas, fue por unas ollas y platos, tambien por algunas verduras y carne al refrigerador mientras era observada con atención por el anciano, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas que no le molestaba esa mirada sobre ella. Corto las verduras rapidamente tambien cocino la carne, preparo una olla de arroz y en un dos por tres tenia todo listo, el aroma era delicioso lo que abrio mas el apetito del anciano, mientras terminaba de preparar el plato para este Tamao pregunto – y le gustaria comer algo de postre… yo no se que le gustaria comer… quizas una tarta de fresas…- dijo la chica girandose

Ching:-postre dices…mmm eso suena delicioso… claro si no te es mucho trabajo- contesto el anciano sonriendole a la chica que cada minuto le asombraba mas

Tamao:- no es molestia… preparare una enseguida – dijo la chica con mas animo y fue a buscar lo necesario. Cuando ya tenia todo lo dejo en la mesa y fue a preparar el plato del anciano, se acerco a el y lo coloco – espero que sea de su agrado…- dijo sonriendole y volviendo hacia donde estaban las cosas para preparar la tarta

Cuando el anciano dio el primer bocado quedo tan complacido, era una de las mejores comidas que habia probado nunca y el habia comido muchas..- esto esta delicioso mi niña… pareces tener muchos dones…- decia para después probar otro bocado

Tamao sonreia mientras preparaba la mezcla para hacer la tarta y ya con mas confianza dijo – yo… solia hacer estas tareas para la familia Asakura… me gusta cocinar para los demas… la gente se pone feliz cuando prueba lo que cocino… me alegro muchisimo de eso… por eso me gusta mucho cocinar…- agrego girandose al anciano y sonriendole… se veia muy graciosa ya que tenia una mancha de harina en su nariz, lo que hizo sonreir al anciano

Ching:- eres una jovencita muy especial sabias? – Agrego, se estaba encariñando de una manera impresionante con la niña que estaba frente a el y que en este minuto le sonreia naturalmente

Tamao:- gracias…- dijo sonrojandose lo que la hacia ver aun mas tierna si eso se podia…

Estuvieron conversando un rato mas, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, el anciano tras cada bocado quedaba mas animado y Tamao seguia preparando la tarta con mucho entusiasmo y ahora mas tranquila que cuando habia bajado del vehiculo

Tamao:- listo… ya esta – dijo mientras acercaba la tarta a la mesa donde estaba sentado el anciano Tao

Ching:- ya terminaste… - miraba la tarta, sin duda alguna se veia deliciosa –mmm ahora tengo muchas ganas de probarla… por cierto lo que preparaste estuvo delicioso… gracias por cocinar algo tan delicioso para mi..-

Tamao:- no se preocupe por eso… fue un placer… - habia retirado los platos sucios y buscaba en una alacena algunos mas pequeños para servir la tarta cuando una voz la distrajo, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

Len:- se supone que tu viniste a entrenar con mi hermana que haces aquí – dijo sin ningun tono en especial mientras la miraba y pasaba de largo hacia el refrigerador para sacar como siempre su botella de leche

Tamao:- he… vera usted Joven yo…- decia la chica algo nerviosa al ver los ojos de Len tan frios frente a ella

Ching:- dejala en paz… solo preparaba una comida para este viejo hambriento…- dijo el anciano sonriendole a la chica y mirando sin ningun tipo de temor a su nieto – por demas esta decirte que lo que haga aquí no es asunto tuyo, no tienes porque estar pendiente de lo que este haciendo – agrego levantandose y caminando hacia el – por cierto ya te avisaron de la reunion de mañana? –

Len:- a mi no me importa que haga pero tu no deberias estar aprovechandote de ella si aquí hay muchos criados…- agrego mirando de reojo a su abuelo para luego ver a la joven que habia desviado nerviosa su mirada y buscaba los platos nuevamente

Ching:- no contestaste mi pregunta… parece que ese tema no es tan importante como este…- dijo logrando irritar a su nieto

Len:- no se porque preguntas cosas que ya sabes…- en eso entro Bason a la cocina

Bason:- hasta que lo alcance señorito….- dijo pero luego su atención se desvio a la pelirosada y al anciano – señorita Tamao, que esta haciendo?. – pregunto caminando hacia la chica

Tamao:- hola Bason… solo preparaba algo de comer para el señor Tao…- dijo en el momento en el que sacaba los platos y las pequeñas cucharas de una gaveta

Bason:- usted preparo algo para el?- dijo incredulo mirando al anciano

Ching:- si, y debo decir que es una de las mejores comidas que he probado… de hecho estabamos por comer el postre – sus palabras habian dejado impresionado a Len Tao, como era posible si ese anciano era un verdadero monstruo con respecto a lo que comia y lo que no, solo Tai Pei cocinaba decentemente como para satisfacer su paladar según decia el, y ahora resultaba que le gustaba la comida de la chiquilla, bueno aunque tenia que reconocer que una de las mejores cosas de cuando iba con los Asakura era la comida de la chica de eso no podia quejarse en realidad.

Len:- Postre?...- pregunto mirandolo y riendo con sarcasmo

Ching:- si, ella tuvo la gentileza de preparar una tarta de fresa para mi… a proposito te ves hambriento… no quieres un trozo?- dijo con cinismo, parecia que esas palabras habian exaltado a su nieto que se notaba iba a gritarle al anciano pero fue la pelirosada quien contesto

Tamao:- no… al joven no le gustan las fresas…- algo triste mientras Len la miraba sorprendido al igual que el anciano – he… perdon no fue mi intencion… - agrego sonrojandose y tomando un cuchillo para cortar un trozo de tarta para el anciano

Ching:- asi que no te gustan las fresas... he?- dijo sonriendo sarcastico a su nieto el que tomo la botella

Len:- callate…- agrego en un murmullo y se fue de la cocina sonrojado seguido de Bason

Jun se topo en el pasillo con su hermano y dijo

Jun:- estabas en la cocina?... que hacias alli?- dijo con curiosidad

Len:- mejor preguntate que hace tu aprendiz alli…- y paso por su lado, obviamente estaba de mal humor

Jun:-que?...- dijo sorprendida y se encamino hacia ese lugar

Mientras tanto en la cocina el anciano estaba probando la tarta

Ching:- no cabe la menor duda de que esta delicioso… eres una excelente cocinera pequeña te felicito…- dijo el anciano sonriendo – nunca habia probado algo tan exquisito… tendras que cocinar para mi siempre- agrego sonriendole y logrando que la chica sonriera tambien

Tamao:- he… si claro sera un placer hacerlo…- decia la chica algo ruborizada

Jun acababa de entrar – no creo que ella haya venido aquí para eso, no crees abuelo – estaba de pie junto a la puerta y miraba la escena

Ching:- no creo que sea mala idea que le haga de comer a su maestro… tu que piensas?- dijo mirando a su nieta astutamente

Jun:- que?... – dijo sorprendida – acaso tu…-

Ching:- pues he decidido ser su maestro… ella me dijo que tu la entrenarias pero su tipo de habilidad no puede ser desarrollada bajo la tutela de una taoista asi que sera mi aprendiz… espero que eso no sea un problema para ti…- dijo mirandola mientras tomaba el ultimo bocado – esto… esta delicioso… si no cabe duda de eso…- agrego sonriendole y dirigiendose a la puerta

Jun:- no claro que no… pero hay algunas cosas que discutir… - dijo mientras el anciano reia entusiasmado

Ching:- no te preocupes, podra vivir contigo, ademas necesito que tu le enseñes cosas que yo no puedo y que necesitara, ya sabes si sera parte de nosotros… - parece que habia leido la mente de su nieta porque esta asintio complacida – ahora me marcho tengo algunas cosas que hablar con tus padres y ustedes deben descansar, por cierto ellos tambien tienen que conocerla y eso sera pronto, asi que debe estar preparada – luego se giro a la chica y dijo – bien nos veremos mas tarde, y alli se decidira tu situación en este lugar de todas formas espero que esta comida se repita… de verdad estaba deliciosa…- y sonrio mientras se retiraba diciendo por el pasillo – si… realmente deliciosa…

Jun miro a la joven que estaba bastante asustada –Jun… que pasara conmigo ahora… yo no…- decia la chica preocupada

Jun:- no te preocupes todo estara bien, por ahora debemos descansar… vamos –


	9. Chapter 9

Ran Tao

Luego de eso Jun saco a Tamao de la cocina, debia mostrarle el lugar asi que se dirigieron juntas hacia donde se suponia era el dormitorio de Jun. Tamao y ella caminaron por un largo pasillo, en realidad era un pasillo que Tamao ya conocia, por eso miraba extrañada el lugar, los cuadros, los ventanales, todo estaba en su mente exactamente igual, Jun se quedo viendola mientras caminaban

Jun:- ocurre algo Tamao?- estaba curiosa al ver la expresión de la pelirosada al mirar el camino

Tamao:- yo… este lugar… es igual al de mi vision… por este pasillo es donde yo vi a la mujer… que le dije… ella caminaba hacia mi desde esa direccion- decia mientras indicaba con su mano una puerta que estaba delante de ellas por el corredor

Jun:- eso pense… cuando lo describiste esa vez estaba casi segura que era este pasillo, pero ahora no me cabe duda alguna- dijo Jun mientras Tamao la miraba fijamente

Tamao:- a... adonde lleva esa puerta?- pregunto mirandola

Jun:- esa puerta lleva a un salon especial de entrenamiento espiritual, de seguro mi abuelo y tu pasaran mucho tiempo alli - dijo sonriendole mientras caminaba y doblaba una esquina unas cuantas puertas antes de llegar a esa que indicaba la chica que la seguia de bastante cerca

Tamao:- Jun… y hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora? – estaba inquieta no lo podia negar, ademas ese lugar era tan grande

Jun:- no te preocupes ahora vamos a mis habitaciones, donde de seguro esta Tai Pei esperandonos, estoy segura que le agradaras mucho-

Tamao:- eso espero…- casi en un susurro que Jun escucho y la hizo sonreir

Siguieron caminando unas cuantas habitaciones mas pero antes de entrar una voz las distrajo

Ran:- Jun! – dijo la voz, era una mujer muy hermosa según pudo ver Tamao, con un traje rojo y su cabello en un elegante moño, estaba levemente maquillada, se veia tan bella – asi que esta es la jovencita que ve el futuro…. - miraba a Tamao con mucho interes lo que la chica percibio he hizo que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, lo que sorprendio a la mujer, nunca ninguna jovencita habia actuado tan tímidamente frente a ella

Jun:- si madre, es ella….- dijo Jun haciendo una leve inclinación hacia su madre, Tamao por su parte habia quedado tan sorprendida al saber que era la madre de Jun y Len Tao, nunca habia visto una mujer tan bella en toda su vida, recordo la inclinación que Jun le habia enseñado en el avion y la hizo claro si, no tomo la mano de la mujer pero sus movimientos fueron tan graciles y sutiles que sorprendio gratamente a la dama

Ran:- Es muy linda…- dijo sorprendida de la expresión que habia usado ella misma para describirla, luego miro a Jun que estaba feliz, Tamao habia recordado lo que ella le habia dicho en el avion, parecia ya no estar tan nerviosa como cuando recien llegaron

Jun:- verdad que lo es… si yo ya se lo he dicho antes… - dijo Jun con una linda sonrisa hacia la pelirosada que se habia sonrojado mucho mas por el halago, Ran Tao miro a Jun fijamente ante el sonrojo de la chica, se veia algo perturbada

Ran:- estas segura que no sera un distractor para Len… a mi me parece que en unos años mas podria causarnos bastantes problemas… si se acerca mucho a tu hermano…- la mujer miraba ciertamente preocupada a Jun Tao la que sonreia mientras Tamao en ese minuto se preguntaba porque hablaban de esa manera sobre ella y el joven Len Tao

Jun:– madre no te preocupes, ella no tiene ningun interes en eso, es mas si pudiera salir corriendo cuando Len aparece estoy segura que lo haria – agrego divertida. La pelirosada no entendia a lo que se referian pero parecia que lo que habia dicho Jun junto con el nerviosismo que ella habia demostrado al escuchar esas palabras habian calmado a la mujer

Ran:- acaso no le agrada tu hermano…- dijo algo molesta mirando a Tamao, pensaba que la chica no consideraba a Len Tao suficiente bueno para ella…. eso era…, y es que como su madre ella consideraba que todas las jóvenes debian por lo menos arrodillarse ante su hijo, el gran heredero de los Tao, Jun rio ante su madre

Jun:- que ocurre madre… pense que no querias que fuera distracción para Len…- dijo mirandola ahora mas divertida ante el rostro enojado de su madre

Ran:- claro que eso deseo… pero seria una tonta si no se fijara en tu hermano…- agrego mirando a la chica que otra vez estaba sonrojada porque parecia que por fin entendia de que se trataba la platica, pero no podia defenderse, ademas que diria, en eso fue Jun la que tomo la palabra

Jun:- deja de decir eso… la estas apenando – no pudo callar al ver los ojos sorprendentemente abiertos y el sonrojo en el rostro de Tamao que desviaba la vista hacia el suelo cuando noto las miradas de ambas sobre ella. Jun sonrio y agrego -…la razon es… porque ella es demasiado inocente para pensar en esas cosas, ademas le tiene miedo a Len… por eso te lo digo…- tratando de convencer a su madre, no deseaba que esta le tomara algun tipo de rencor u odio a la chica y aunque sabia que Tamao estaba enamorada de Yoh Asakura no podia decirle eso a su madre, nadie… para ella, era mejor que su hijo, ninguna jovencita podia fijarse en otro si el estaba cerca, ademas, aunque Jun no lo supiera Tamao no le tenia tanto miedo a Len pero eso por ahora hasta Tamao no podia decirlo…

Ran:- esta bien… de todas formas es mejor que sea asi… una chica a la que se le puede decir que no se fije en Len desde el principio… -agrego pensativa para luego mirar a Tamao y sonreirle por primera vez, lo que sorprendio a la chica y trajo alivio a Jun

Jun:- en todo caso… al que deberias decirle estas cosas sobre fijarse en ella o no es a Len… tu sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…- y la miro sonriendole a lo que su madre quedo sorprendida

Ran:- solo lo dices para indisponerme… pero eso no resultara… tu hermano sabe muy bien cual es el tipo de muchacha que le conviene y una como esta niña definitivamente no… lo que dijiste en el despacho es cierto, Len debe despreciarla… ya sabes el carácter de tu hermano… y mira lo timida y dulce que es… aunque eso me agrada… ojala tu hubieras sido asi a su edad…- agrego esto ultimo sonriéndole a Tamao –por cierto… cual es tu nombre linda?- dijo la mujer mirando a Tamao

Tamao:- Tamao Tamamura… señora…- dijo suavemente con un leve rubor en su rostro

Ran:- tu voz tambien es dulce y delicada… - dijo pensativamente mientras Jun la miraba debia decir algo o su madre no dejaria en paz a Tamao

Jun:- ya dije en el despacho que a Len no le interesa ella, deja de preocuparte, ella no se dedicara a nada mas que a entrenarse de todas las formas posibles - Jun Tao queria evitar cualquier problema – ademas, el abuelo ya la acepto como su aprendiz… y lo demas yo se lo enseñare…- su madre la miraba sorprendida, el anciano Ching la habia aceptado ya… ese anciano era muy exigente en todo pero la chica ya se habia ganado su atención

Ran:- Jun… la jovencita y yo caminaremos un rato… puedes irte a tu cuarto…- dijo sorprendiendo a Jun y a Tamao que se miraron

Jun:- pero madre… ella – trataba de convencer a su madre de que Tamao tambien debia descansar pero no pudo lograrlo

Ran:- te negaras a una petición de tu madre?… estoy segura de que a ella no le importa caminar un rato conmigo verdad pequeña….- dijo mirando a Tamao

Tamao:- no... no, por supuesto que no…- dijo y dio unos pasos en direccion a la mujer

Jun estaba algo intranquila pero de todas formas dijo:- esta bien… después puedes acompañarla a mi habitación… por favor…- y se inclino a su madre y luego vio a Tamao – Tamao te espero en el cuarto si…- y se giro para marcharse pero seguia intranquila…

Tamao:- si…- dijo y bajo la vista estaba algo asustada

Ran:- vamos…- se fue caminando seguida por una cabizbaja Tamao – no te hare daño solo quiero que conversemos – agrego mientras caminaba sin direccion aparente, la pelirosada se fijo que salieron de la mansión donde habia llegado con el anciano y caminaba por un jardin muy extraño que parecia un laberinto, pero como llevaba la vista baja solo veia los pies de la mujer que caminaba delante de ella asi que hacia donde se dirigian exactamente no lo sabia.

Jun llego a su habitación rapidamente, estaba muy preocupada, pero que podia hacer, no podia negarle a su madre eso, en eso sintio la puerta de su cuarto sonando

Jun:- adelante…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama

Len entro con calma y cerro la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, habia pensado ir a ver que pasaba, porque el anciano estaba con la chiquilla y que habia pasado con eso de la aprendiz, porque aunque no sabia porque, eso era lo que le preocupaba ahora, pero en su interior y para no complicarse se decia a si mismo que solo era por su hermana porque estaba preocupado por ella. Miro a todos lados de la habitación, algo faltaba y sabia perfectamente que era…

Jun:- si la estas buscando… no esta aquí…- dijo divertida, por alguna razon fastidiarlo la relajaba mucho y ahora sonrojado se notaba muy fastidiado

Len no quizo decir nada, ademas si lo hacia de seguro ella lo tomaria de otra forma y aprovecharia para decir mas tonterias.

Jun:- nuestra madre se la llevo a dar un paseo- dijo con algo de preocupación

Len:-que?- pregunto sorprendido… que seria lo que su madre querria de la pelirosada… no podia pensar correctamente, algo le molestaba del interes de ella en hablar con la chica

Jun:- bueno no te preocupes tanto… de todas maneras no hay nada que pueda hacer… ella se queda…- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano que se notaba perturbado por la noticia

Len:- a mi no me preocupa… - dijo desviando su mirada de ella – porque estas tan segura de que se quedara? –aunque no quizo demostrar mas porque sabia lo que haria su hermana si lo demostraba

Jun sonrio, de verdad parecia que el tema era de interes para el porque solo cuando algo le interesaba entablaba una conversación, si no, se habria ido ante las primeras palabras que ella dijo –no puede hacer nada porque nuestro padre ya acepto que se quedara y el no cambia de opinión, ademas el abuelo no lo permitiria…- agrego sonriendole

Len:- y que tiene que ver el viejo en esto?- ya no cabia duda para Jun, Len estaba realmente interesado

Jun:- es verdad, tu no lo sabes, le pedi permiso a nuestro padre para entrenarla pero dijo que no…- Jun se notaba algo molesta por eso, sin embargo, luego dijo mas animada -… me dijo que solo aceptaria que se quedara si el entrenamiento lo daba el abuelo, que el estaba capacitado para enseñarle lo que ella necesita, de hecho estaba mas entusiasmado de lo normal y todo porque le dije que podia ver el futuro… -agrego con una sonrisa frivola

Len:- tu sabias que el la dejaria quedarse – la miraba como si eso no fuera novedad para el, pero luego continuo - lo que no entiendo es porque piensas que el viejo va a entrenarla- y tomo asiento en un sillon frente a la cama de la chica

Jun:- no que no te interesaba?- dijo en broma, para que el se sonrojara lo que obviamente logro, ademas de una expresión de enfado en su rostro – no te pongas asi… - agrego sonriendole, - lo digo porque cuando tu te los encontraste en la cocina el ya lo habia decidido, ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle ni decirle lo que nuestro padre me dijo, el mismo saco el tema, que no estaba capacitada para entrenarla porque soy taoista, asi que el se haria cargo… se veia bastante feliz y entusiasmado- dijo con una gran sonrisa a su hermano

Len:- por eso estaba tan feliz, ese viejo…- decia Len recordando la cara del anciano en la cocina

Jun:-si, ademas de que pudo probar la deliciosa comida que prepara Tamao, supongo que ese fue otro aliciente para aceptarla…-

Len suspiro con cansancio no sabia porque presentia que las cosas se iban a poner pesadas para el

Jun:- por cierto… nuestra madre quiere que te mantengas alejado de ella….- dijo con una leve sonrisa – puedes creer que dijo que la habia traido para interponerme en sus planes de prometida para ti… que en unos años seguro te ibas a interesar en ella… como puede pensar eso de mi?...- dijo con rostro de inocencia fingida

Len se habia sonrojado – y acaso no lo hiciste por eso…- dijo su hermano que ya tenia planeado salir de la habitación

Jun:- Len!- la chica fingio molestia mientras se levantaba rapidamente

Len:- en todo caso yo no acepto ordenes, hare lo que me plazca…- y abrio la puerta para luego retirarse

Jun:- si no fuera asi… no seria tan divertido…- susurro con una sonrisa, como se pondrian las cosas ahora… por supuesto Jun solo habia dicho eso de la advertencia de su madre porque sabia que Len haria exactamente lo contrario, estaba en su naturaleza; si le decian negro, el decia blanco, asi era Len…

En otra parte de la gran mansión Tao, Ran Tao seguia caminando mientras guiaba a la pelirosada a un lugar diferente al que estaban, no la miro durante todo el trayecto y tampoco le hablo de nada importante, solo decia algo del lugar, que era un jardin en forma de laberinto y que Jun y Len se habian perdido muchas veces alli cuando eran pequeños, pero nada con respecto a ella, que podria querer esa elegante mujer de ella, de repente penso algo, aun tendria que conocer al padre de ellos, si ahora estaba aterrada, como estaria en ese minuto, que haria… sin darse cuenta Ran Tao tomo asiento en una banca y dijo – ven sientate… hablemos un rato…- Tamao levanto la vista, habian llegado a un hermoso jardin con una bella fuente al centro, donde estarian, en que parte de la gran mansión Tao se encontrarian, lo unico que podia hacer era sentarse y tratar de responder a todo lo que se le preguntara con sinceridad

Ran:- supongo que estaras algo asustada…- de seguro se habria dado cuenta por la expresión en el rostro de la chica

Tamao asintio, parecia que se habia quedado sin voz de la nada

Ran:- no tienes por que… ademas una jovencita nunca debe mirar el suelo, siempre debe ver lo que le espera… mirar hacia arriba, sobre todo una dama…- agrego sonriendole y levantandole de la barbilla, luego tomo una postura elegante que hizo sonreir a Tamao -mejor cuentame algo de ti, cuantos años tienes?-

Tamao:- catorce señora…- dijo timidamente

Ran:- catorce… eres menor que mi Len… - decia pensativa, Tamao presintió que ella pensaba algo pero no sabia que era – y es verdad lo que nos dijo Jun…. Que puedes ver el futuro…-

Tamao:- si… yo puedo hacerlo… aunque por el momento solo son trozos del futuro… imágenes cortas… y pierdo el control de ellas rapido… ademas llegan tan rapido como se van… y aun no se como hacerlo a mi voluntad…- decia la chica

Ran:- entonces son trozos de hechos futuros y te ocurren sin control propio…– estaba tan interesada en el tema – quizas… mas adelante puedan sernos de utilidad, cuando puedas manejarlas a tu antojo claro – agrego mirando a la chica

Tamao:- espero lograrlo, pero necesito mucho entrenamiento- Tamao miro hacia la fuente, era hermosa, tan elegante como la mujer a su lado – dare lo mejor de mi para que la señorita Jun este orgullosa – agrego con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con determinación, estaba muy motivada desde el principio y mas al conocer al anciano que era tan bueno con ella y ahora seria su maestro, daria su mejor esfuerzo, la mirada en su rostro hizo que Ran se emocionara, seguro lograria su cometido y eso seria de gran beneficio para todos en la dinastía

Ran:- sabes…- y comenzo a hablar tranquilamente – una de mis antepasados, era una adivina… era una mujer muy importante sobre todo para el emperador de china, ya que siempre acertaba, claro que según dicen su forma de predecir no es como lo que tu me relatas, sin embargo siempre tenia razon con sus predicciones, su nombre era Chun Gi, no vivio mucho porque cuando el emperador fue asesinado fue condenada a muerte por traicion, dijeron que estaba en trato con los asesinos y que por eso no habia dicho que el hecho ocurriria, pero eso no es cierto, ella vio la muerte del emperador y se lo dijo pero era tan orgulloso que no quizo creerle y la saco del palacio… seguro el no le dijo a nadie sobre la prediccion de ella asi que cuando lo asesinaron, como ella ya no estaba en palacio la relacionaron con los asesinos y la mandaron matar…-

Tamao estaba impresionada – debio ser terrible – dijo con algo de tristeza – cuando yo era pequeña y estas cosas me pasaban, la gente tampoco me creia y decian que estaba loca e inventaba cosas- se veia triste al recordar eso – por eso no me gustaba hablar mucho con los extraños, ademas era todo tan confuso que me asustaba… debe haber sido una gran mujer – agrego sonriendo mas relajada

Ran:- si lo era, hubo una epoca en que todos acudian a ella para consultarle, claro eso fue antes de que conociera al emperador porque cuando eso sucedió el quizo que su don fuera para el y la traslado al palacio, era como una prisionera viviendo en el lujo – decia la mujer

Tamao:- pobrecita… yo no querria ser prisionera… solo por tener un don que nadie mas posee…-

Ran:- si… eso la cambio, decian que antes de ir al palacio era alegre y que su rostro siempre sonreia pero después perdio su luz, su poder se opaco, algunos dicen que fue mejor que muriera…-

Tamao suspiro, nunca penso que un don como el suyo pudiera causar ese tipo de desdicha, en ese minuto rogo no pasar por lo mismo cuando fuera mayor.

Mientras hablaban todas estas cosas la mujer penso en la familia de la chica, quizas Jun habia convencido a sus padres pero… por tanto tiempo, ella no sabia cuanto le tomaria a la chica lograr ser una gran Shaman y controlar sus visiones entonces pregunto con curiosidad

Ran:- y dime Tamao, tienes familia? Ellos deben haber puesto muchas objeciones ante la insistencia de Jun de traerte con ella- cuando hizo la pregunta no penso ver sombrio el rostro de la joven pero los ojos de Tamao que estaban alegres y brillantes de determinación se pusieron tan grises, tan tristes que eso llamo mucho la atención de Ran Tao

Tamao:- yo… no tengo familia… - dijo en un murmullo – vivia en casa de la familia Asakura, era aprendiz de ellos, y se ocupaban de mi… - agrego ya un poco mas sonriente pensando en la familia que habia cuidado de ella tanto tiempo

Ran:- ya veo… lo siento no lo sabia…- dijo la mujer algo triste al ver la expresión de la jovencita –

Tamao:- no se preocupe… no recuerdo a mis padres… no se que paso con ellos… la unica familia que conoci fueron los Asakura…- dijo ya menos triste

Ran:- y te dejaron venir con Jun sin ninguna objeción? – la verdad es que conociendo los dones de la niña le parecia raro que los Asakura la dejaran alejarse asi de facil

Tamao:- ellos dijeron que era mi decisión, que nadie mas que yo podia decidir en eso… incluso se veian felices de que yo viniera…- otra vez su rostro entristecio pero ahora era al recordar lo feliz que estaba su amado joven Yoh y como insistia en que ella se marchara pero trato de olvidar esos pensamientos y de concentrarse en el presente, en lo que le esperaba ademas la siguiente pregunta de Ran Tao ya estaba alli

Ran:-… entonces Jun te conocio en estas visitas que ella y Len han hecho a esa casa no?- en realidad no habia pensado que la chica no tuviera familia

Tamao:- si alli fue donde conoci a la señorita y al joven…- agrego algo cohibida

Ran:- y es asi como les dices a mis hijos, señorita y joven?- pregunto divertida

Tamao:- a la señori… perdon a Jun le digo por su nombre porque ella me lo pidio, dijo que ella iba a ser como una hermana para mi y que por eso debia llamarla solo por su nombre – la animaba hablar de eso porque recordaba lo buena que habia sido Jun con ella – en cuanto al joven pues... el no habla conmigo… yo no le agrado mucho… no creo poder llamarlo de otra manera - dijo sonrojandose y es que si le tenia algo de miedo aunque el era muy amable, por lo menos lo habia sido algunas veces con ella

Ran:- eso te dijo Jun… interesante…- dijo la mujer mirando pensativa a Tamao, algo tramaba en su cabeza y pensandolo bien la chica le agradaba no sabia porque pero sentia algo de ternura cuando la miraba, tenia una gran idea que permitiria que la joven se quedara con ellos a entrenar y que al mismo tiempo impedia que Len pusiera sus ojos en ella cuando estuvieran mas grandes pero necesitaba mayor planeacion, porque Ran Tao era muy astuta y de solo ver a Tamao sabia que seria una muchacha muy bella cuando creciera un poco mas

Tamao:- si eso dijo… me puse muy feliz cuando ella lo dijo… admiro mucho a Jun… me gustaria llegar a ser como ella…- dijo sin pensarlo, asi que se sonrojo rapidamente bajando su cabeza lo que saco una sonrisa a Ran Tao

Ran paso su mano por la cabeza de la chica lo que hizo que esta levantara la vista sorprendida – estoy segura de que lo seras…- y se levanto… Tamao se puso de pie y ambas comenzaron a caminar, entraron a un pasillo, era mas grande y largo que el anterior, Tamao miraba todo curiosamente, llegaron a una puerta y Ran Tao la abrio, era otra cocina, esto parecia algo comun en su vida, siempre parecia que el primer lugar que conocia en una casa era la cocina, sonrio levemente lo que hizo que Ran la mirara detenidamente

Ran:- y porque tan feliz? – dijo mirandola y contagiandose de su sonrisa

Tamao:- no por nada… porque venimos aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad

Ran:- debo dar las ordenes para la cena… hoy todos comeremos juntos… para celebrar su llegada por supuesto…- dijo sonriendole a Tamao, habian unas criadas que se sorprendieron al ver a la gran señora Tao acompañada de una niña a la que acariciaba la cabeza y hablando con ella con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba seria y no hablaba mucho con nadie. Ran Tao miro a las mujeres y dijo – preparen la cena por favor, mis hijos volvieron hoy y hay que hacer una gran cena- las mujeres la miraron incredulas – porque me miran asi, apresurense- dijo mientras aplaudia para apresurarlas – si señora permiso…. Señorita…- y salieron rapidamente mirando a Tamao, después de las palabras dichas por su señora…

Tamao:- porque nos miraban asi?... parecia que habian visto algo raro – dijo Tamao mirando a la señora Tao

Ran:- no les hagas caso… en todo caso si es por lo que creo mejor que piensen eso, asi no habra que decirles nada después…- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Tamao y dejandola mas confusa aun – y Tamao… haz cocinado alguna vez?- pregunto la mujer mientras miraba a la chica- esta asintio

Tamao:- si en casa de los Asakura lo hacia mucho… - dijo siguiendola al interior de la cocina mientras esta se sentaba en la mesa

Ran:- sabes… a mi esposo le gustan mucho los dulces… pero ninguna de estas mujeres ha logrado prepararlos como a el le gustan…- decia mirando un recetario

Tamao:- y usted… no cocina? – Tamao se habia sonrojado mucho al hacer la pregunta, era obvio que una mujer tan fina no cocinara pero no pudo evitar preguntar

Ran:- yo?... – estaba sorprendida pero luego sonrio al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la jovencita, se acerco y en un murmullo dijo –una vez lo intente pero digamos que no tengo ese don – y sonrio divertida a lo que Tamao sonrio

Tamao:- y… que dulces le gustan?...- estaba interesada, cualquier persona que comiera dulces no podia ser tan mala

Ran:- le gustan los dulces de durazno, esos son sus favoritos – dijo mientras Tamao recordaba que muchas veces habia visto a Len Tao en la pension con un durazno en sus manos

Tamao:- yo podria intentar hacer unos dulces para el... estoy segura que le gustaran- dijo muy convencida de sus palabras lo que sorprendio a la señora Tao – y podria enseñarle a prepararlos si usted quiere...- agrego sonrojandose

Ran:- de verdad?... te lo agradezco pero no creo poder aprenderlo, pero si quieres me gustaria ver como los haces?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa a la chica la que asintio

Tamao miro la cocina y vio sobre un meson un gran plato lleno de duraznos, no cabia duda si eran sus preferidos, en la casa debia haber duraznos, luego busco las demas cosas para preparar los dulces, tambien busco un delantal, era la segunda vez en el dia que se colocaba un delantal que le quedaba grande tambien trajo uno para la señora Tao la que se sorprendio pero no pudo negarse a colocarselo. Tamao siguió buscando hasta que tuvo todo a su lado, mientras a su lado la señora Ran Tao la miraba muy divertida, era un chica muy extraña pero sin duda era muy interesante estar a su lado, Tamao comenzo a preparar los dulces, era increíble lo facil que hacia que se viera todo cuando cocinaba, en un instante estaban ambas tan entretenidas que Tamao habia logrado que la gran Ran Tao tambien participara y aunque no lo hacia con tanta seguridad si intentaba dar la forma que Tamao le decia debian tener los dulces no se demoraron mas que 30 minutos en tener todo listo antes de colocarlo en el horno, no habian ensuciado casi nada, solo un poco a ellas mismas y lo mas gracioso era que las sirvientas entraban y salian de la cocina todas sorprendidas al ver a la señora Ran y a la jovencita que sonreian y parecian divertirse mucho cocinando, ademas habia entrado el cocinero de la familia Wen Yun y no paraba de mirar las manos y la forma en que la pequeña preparaba todo, estaba impresionado y eso se notaba…

Ran Tao lo habia visto llegar desde hacia un rato pero no habia querido interrumpir a la joven pelirosada que estaba tan concentrada pero al ver el interes del hombre dijo – el es Wen Yun y es nuestro cocinero… creo que lo has impresionado…- dijo sonriendole a la chica que se sonrojo

Wen Yun:- es un placer señorita… bienvenida a mi cocina… - dijo el hombre que miraba feliz a Tamao

Tamao:- he disculpe… no fue mi intencion irrumpir aquí… yo solo…- decia aun ruborizada

Wen Yun:- no se preocupe me da gusto ver que disfruta lo que esta haciendo, ademas hace mucho que no veia a la señora sonreir asi, es un placer tenerla aquí si puede lograr esa maravilla- agrego a lo que Ran Tao tambien se sonrojo provocando una dulce sonrisa en Tamao y el cocinero, en eso Tamao termino el ultimo dulce…

Tamao:- ya estan listos, ahora hay que colocarlos en el horno por 20 minutos y cuando salgan ya vera – decia Tamao mientras Ran Tao miraba los supuestos dulces que no se veian tan apetitosos como ella pansaba

Ran:- estas segura que eso esta bien- decia algo insegura

Tamao:- no se preocupe… todo esta bien, ahora debemos preparar lo demas – decia Tamao mientras buscaba algo que parecia no encontrar…

Ran:- lo demas?...- dijo la señora Tao confundida que no habian terminado acaso… en eso escucho la voz del cocinero

Wen Yun: señorita la puedo ayudar?- dijo con entusiasmo logrando que Ran Tao se sorprendiera, ese hombre mataba a todo el que tocara sus utensilios de cocina y ahora le estaba ofreciendo ayuda a Tamao

Tamao:-he… disculpe… yo necesito un pincel y algunas hojas de menta y colorante naranja, rosa, amarillo y verde… podria usted… - pero no alcanzo a terminar porque el ya estaba buscando todo lo que ella habia nombrado – he… muchas gracias- dijo inclinandose sonrojada cuando ya tenia todo en sus manos, luego de eso, Tamao comenzo a preparar con agua y algo que parecia azucar una mezcla, ademas incluyo los colorantes, hizo uno rosa, uno amarillo, uno naranja y uno verde… unos minutos mas tarde sono la campana del horno, Tamao se apresuro a buscar las bandejas, cuando las trajo a la mesa y las puso frente a Ran Tao esa se sorprendio, todos habian crecido y tenias forma de duranzo solo que eran de un color blanco, Tamao dijo que debian esperar a que estuvieran mas frios para poder pintarlos, lo que le parecio raro a la mujer pero que no dijo nada porque la chica se veia muy segura, luego de algunos minutos, Tamao tomo el pincel y comenzo a pintar cada uno de color rosa y naranjo y algo de amarillo y verde en una punta luego tomaba algunas ramas de menta y las colocaba arriba, se demoro un poco mientras le explicaba a la señora Tao que era lo que estaba haciendo y le daba el pincel para que ella tambien lo hiciera, algo que le fue muy entretenido ya que le gustaba mucho la pintura ((n/a: especulo porque no lo se jejeje)). Cuando los terminaron todos, estaban algo manchadas pero los dulces parecian duraznos reales, Tamao le pidio unas bandejas al cocinero y coloco todos los dulces en ellas, luego le pidio ayuda a el para colocarlos en el refrigerador, luego de que terminaron de hacerlo Tamao le dijo a la señora Tao que debian estar alli por lo menos 10 minutos y que después podian sacarse y comerse…

Ran:- me he divertido mucho sabes…- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y tocaba con cariño la cabeza de Tamao que la miro con una sonrisa y luego se quito el delantal que ella traia puesto -Wen Yun podrias avisarnos cuando esten listos por favor, iremos a la sala.- agrego mirando al cocinero

Wen Yun:- si señora… sera un placer… ha sido todo un honor conocerla señorita… espero verla por aquí otro dia…- agrego este mirando con una gran sonrisa a Tamao que hizo una inclinación y asintio

Ran:- la veras muchas veces por aquí… como debe ser…- mientras el hombre la miraba intrigado por sus palabras, luego miro a Tamao y dijo - podrias adelantarte por favor… - se giro para decirle a Tamao por donde salir y vio a sus damas de compañía en la entrada mirandola asombradas luego volvio a mirar a Tamao – ellas son Xiu Mei y Chin Gi, mis damas de compañía - luego las miro a ellas - acompañenla a la sala donde estabamos antes si…- las chicas asintieron y se hicieron a un lado dejandole paso a Tamao que les sonrio y salio por la puerta….-

Wen Yun:- señora disculpe la pregunta pero… quien es la señorita? – estaba muy intrigado desde que entro y la vio sentada junto a ella en la cocina

Ran:- después se les informara a todos quien es… por lo pronto y hasta que mi esposo lo anuncie debes tratarla como si fuera uno mas de la familia… entendido?...- dijo ya mas seria

Wen Yun:- no la trataria de otra forma – dijo mientras se inclinaba para asentir a la orden dada, - la señorita no podria ser mas que una Tao – agrego mirando nuevamente a su señora

Ran:- por si alguien te pregunta di que no sabes nada … pero como tuviste la suerte de encontrarnos antes de eso pense que debias por lo menos tener una idea…- agrego con una sonrisa todo se estaba dando tal y como ella queria – recuerda avisarnos y lleva algunos para que ella y yo podamos probarlos… por cierto… no quiero que nadie mas los coma hasta que los pruebe En, esta claro…- dijo con tono autoritario

Wen Yun:- si señora como diga – agrego el hombre mientras la señora Tao salia, pero algo la detuvo

Sirvienta 1:- señora hay un problema en el comedor- dijo la muchacha luego de hacer una reverencia

Ran:- esta bien… vamos…- dijo y la siguió fuera, no importaba dejar a Tamao un rato mas sola, de todas formas Xiu Mei y Chin Gi estaban con ella y le harian compañía hasta que ella llegara

En la sala, Tamao era mirada con mucha insistencia por Xiu Mei y Chin Gi….

En ese minuto se abrio la puerta, las dos chicas quedaron asombradas mientras Tamao se giraba y miraba detenidamente a la persona que acababa de entrar

En:- que hacen aquí?...- pregunto muy serio, era un hombre frio y muy imponente, Tamao quedo boquiabierta de solo verlo, la sangre se le helo, quien seria ese hombre…

Xiu Mei y Chin Gi se inclinaron con respeto inmediatamente – acompañamos a la señorita por ordenes de la señora Ran… señor – agrego Xiu Mei mientras el hombre las miraba con seriedad

En Tao miro fijamente a las mujeres pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ahora Tamao sabia de donde habia heredado esa mirada el joven Len Tao, era muy parecido a ese hombre sin duda ese era su padre, - retirense…- dijo, ahora habia fijado su atención en la joven pelirosa que lo miraba con algo de temor, la chica, al igual que las otras, empezo a caminar hacia la salida pero fue detenida por la voz del hombre – tu no… - agrego frio en una orden cuando la chica iba a cruzar la puerta tras las mujeres que acababan de salir -…acercate…- agrego mientras se sentaba en un sillon cerca de la ventana, Xiu Mei y Chin Gi miraron a la joven algo confundidas pero no podian hacer nada, Tamao hizo una inclinación mientras mantenia su vista baja, estaba asustada, por lo que podia deducir al ver a ese hombre, se encontraba frente a En Tao, el padre de Jun y Len….


	10. Chapter 10

Familia

((N/A: en este capitulo el En Tao que muestro es el normal, no el que lleva la posesion presente))

Tamao cerro la puerta lentamente, parecia que se encontraba en su juicio, por la mirada que aquel hombre posaba sobre ella, porque aunque mantenia su vista fija en le suelo, mientras caminaba, podia sentir el peso de la mirada de el en ella, y como no si cada vez que intentaba levantar su vista lo unico que pensaba era que esos ojos, iguales a los de Len Tao pero mas, mucho mas frios la miraban sin ninguna piedad

En Tao:- sabes frente a quien estas?- pregunto serio mientras unia sus manos y la miraba atentamente, Tamao solo asintio con la cabeza gacha, estaba parada frente a el, aterrorizada – ya veo… de todas formas creo que es mejor que te lo diga para que no haya ningun malentendido después, yo soy En Tao lider de la dinastía Tao y padre de Jun y Len- su voz era grave y seria, pero firme y altiva, Tamao se inclino sutilmente frente a el como Jun Tao le habia enseñado, el hombre no se inmuto para nada – veo que mi hija te enseño como debes presentarte ante mi…– Tamao se mantenia callada y se levantaba lentamente

En Tao:- Asi que…. eres tu, la chica que trajo Jun – desde un sillon mirandola, Tamao solo asintio, ni un sonido salia por su boca, era como si hubiera quedado muda de repente, ese hombre imponia tanto respeto y su postura intimidaba a la chica pelirosada – y es que acaso no sabes hablar… - dijo severo haciendo que la chica lo mirara asustada y sonrojada

Tamao:- no… di... disculpe… si se… señor…. – y volvio a bajar su vista mas nerviosa y sonrojada, cosa que llamo la atención del hombre, que no esperaba una niña tan timida frente a el

En Tao:- no pareces alguien que llame mucho la atención… menos la de mis hijos… de hecho no tienes nada de especial… - agrego mirandola de arriba abajo, estudiandola -… mas que un rostro bastante bonito… pero no pareces tener una personalidad atrayente, si parece que te fueras a desmayar frente a mi…- agrego sin utilizar ningun tono en particular, causando mas incomodidad en la chica, que parecia un tomate por su ultimo comentario – dime niña… Jun dijo que puedes ver el futuro… eso es cierto… - era obvio que no se iba por las ramas cuando queria saber alguna cosa, Tamao se sorprendio de que el tambien supiera esa información pero después de todo Jun Tao debia contarle a sus padres eso, y si su madre ya lo sabia era obvio que el tambien.

Tamao:- es cierto… – dijo asintiendo levemente, luego de una pausa incomoda en la que el solo se limitaba a observarla y ver como se comportaba, Tamao miraba el suelo, el volvio a hablar algo irritado por esto

En Tao:- Jun dijo que te trajo de casa de los Asakura, esa familia debe estar perdiendo su inteligencia si permiten que alguien con tu don se aleje de ellos asi como asi – agrego esperando ver una reaccion en la chica que ahora solo le parecia demasiado timida y asustadiza – ellos fueron tus maestros?…– queria ver si la chica tenia carácter pero ahora no lo demostraba, solo veia una niña dulce y sumisa que temblaba de pies a cabeza, no era digna de estar alli…

Tamao:- ellos… me enseñaron todo lo que se… fueron muy buenos conmigo… pero dijeron que la decisión era mia…- dijo suavemente la chica con su mirada fija en el piso y apretando sus manos una contra otra

En Tao:-Tambien tienes una voz demasiado suave, frágil…no eres muy fuerte verdad… tu poder espiritual tambien lo es, no debieron ser muy buenos maestros, quizas fueron demasiado flexibles contigo – dijo con ironia, haria que la chica mostrara por lo menos un poco de carácter, pero hasta ahora no lo lograba, porque se mantenia callada aunque habia notado que apretaba sus puños debia estar por lo menos un poco molesta pero no podia ver su rostro cabizbajo…

Tamao:- no fueron flexibles… son excelentes maestros… buenas personas…- dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero le era difícil

En Tao:- si lo fueran no estarias aquí… y te hubieras quedado alla…- agrego mas sarcastico pero sin expresión real en su rostro, como no se exaltaba, que le pasaba a esta niña, si hubiera sido su hijo Len ya tendria la cuchilla cerca de su cuello o clavada a su lado

Tamao:-eso… eso es porque…- no podia dar sus razones reales, como le diria a esa hombre el motivo de su salida de ese lugar, el no lo entenderia, nunca podria comprenderlo, una lagrima callo de sus ojos y el hombre pudo verla, no cabia duda era demasiado debil, no demostraba carácter para defenderse… seria un estorbo

En Tao:-no sera que no te quisieron mas alla, debes ser un verdadero estorbo… - agrego pero la voz de la chica se elevo

Tamao:- ESO NO ES CIERTO!- sorprendio a En Tao al gritar, levanto la voz sin pensarlo, se habia exaltado aunque no habia levantado la vista –no es cierto…- tapo su boca con su mano, repitiendo sus propias palabras mas bajo para convencerse de ellas, que habia hecho, gritado al señor Tao, que insolencia, pero no pudo soportar sus palabras, mientras pensaba esto, el hombre frente a ella sonreia con triunfo, después de todo no era tan debil, por lo menos se defendio, claro era obvio que no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas porque alguien que lo hiciera sabria con quien exaltarse y con quien no, ademas tapaba su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pudo notarlo porque por primera vez podia verlos aunque fuera un poco, seguro sabia que no debio hacer eso, pero perdio los estribos, era obvio no se sabia controlar en momentos de tension como ahora frente a el, aunque eso demostraba algo de coraje, y eso le parecio divertido, esta bien, le daria una oportunidad

En Tao:-… a no?... y entonces porque estas aquí?- dijo con interes

Tamao:- por la señorita Jun… ella me lo pidio y dijo que me cuidaria…- trataba de calmarse y no llorar aunque le era difícil, su vista seguia en el piso, eso enfado al hombre…

En Tao:-… y no te enseñaron que para hablar con la gente debes mirarla… eso es de buena educación… acaso los Asakura no te enseñaron eso…- agrego severo mientras la chica levantaba la vista y abría la boca sorprendida –… mantener la boca abierta de esa manera tampoco es educado…- Tamao se sonrojaba fácilmente como pudo comprobar y mientras ella cerraba su boca perpleja, el sonreia con fria ironia ante ella, Tamao se sentia frustrada por sus palabras, insultaba a los Asakura que habian sido como su familia, pero que podia hacer, que le diria a ese hombre, ya le habia gritado no podia contestarle con una insolencia, se suponia que su palabra era la mas importante en ese lugar y lo que ella dijera le permitiria o no quedarse, y no llevaba hasta ahora un buen comienzo – … tampoco te enseñaron a no responder a tus mayores…- agrego divertido, lo que ruborizo mas a la chica, no creia nunca haberse sonrojado tantas veces seguidas juntas, bueno a parte de cuando estaba cerca de Yoh Asakura

Tamao:- yo… - que sucedia porque actuaba asi el, primero serio y luego ironico acaso trataba de provocarla, porque… no sabia que pensar pero la voz de el la saco de propia mente…

En Tao:- asi que estabas con mi esposa… y que hacian?- pregunto curioso, Tamao levanto la vista algo nerviosa, el habia cambiado el tema como si nada…

Tamao:- e… estabamos en la cocina… la señora Ran y yo… estabamos cocinando algo…- la mirada de el se veia muy sorprendida

En Tao:- cocinando?- comenzo a reir secamente y con muchas ganas, era como si Tamao hubiera dicho un chiste, y eso habia sorprendido mucho a la chica – he hiciste que se colocara un delantal tambien?…- pregunto pero no podia dejar de reirse y mas después que la chica asintiera inocente y algo confundida, seguro esta niña no entendia el sarcasmo, Tamao estaba algo incomoda con esa reaccion y se atrevio a hablar…

Tamao:- he… yo dije algo que le causo gracia?- pregunto ingenuamente

En Tao dejo de reir pero con dificultad para luego mirarla algo confundido, su esposa según el recordaba jamas se acercaba a la cocina si no era para ordenar la cena, y mas luego del incidente de los dulces, como habia hecho esa jovencita para que ella cocinara algo, sin darse cuenta relajo su mirada, pensando en lo que habria sido verla en ese lugar… Tamao se sorprendio al ver la vista de ese hombre mirar de esa forma, menos fria y algo mas gentil y divertida, por un segundo penso que le hubiera gustado ver esa expresión en otro rostro que le era similar pero mas joven…

En Tao:- disculpa esta reaccion de mi parte… es que no esperaba eso… parece que has conocido a toda la familia ya…- Tamao asintio pero aun se mostraba asustada ante ese hombre tan serio – hablaste con Jun sobre mi decisión sobre ti…- agrego tomando mas seriedad pero era increíble como estaba menos serio y solo por saber eso

Tamao:- ella dijo… que usted habia aceptado que me quedara, pero quien me entrenaria seria el señor Ching – mientras apretaba sus manos una contra otra muy nerviosa

En Tao:- si eso es verdad, supongo que cuando el acepte veremos los detalles, Jun dijo que dio su palabra de protegerte asi que viviras con ella- agrego mirandola mas tranquilo y relajado, y es que el mismo noto que no le era facil mirar a una jovencita asi, con frialdad por tanto tiempo, mientras la interrogaba lo hizo pero tampoco habia visto sus ojos directamente, pero en cuanto la chica habia levantado la cabeza, pudo notar que era difícil ser frio con ella, seguro su esposa y su padre tambien lo habian notado…

Tamao:- el señor Ching ya acepto, me lo dijo mientras estabamos en la cocina y…- decia Tamao pero el la interrumpio

En Tao:- que ya acepto…- estaba sorprendido – entonces un problema menos que discutir…- por lo menos no tendria que esperar horas y horas la decisión de ese anciano, pero como lo habia convencido tan rapido, bueno era obvio que tenia un talento muy especial, pero habia algo mas y el podia sentirlo, penso un poco sin hablar, eso tenia incomoda a la pelirosada, y luego dijo - y niña…. Como te llamas?-

Tamao:- Tamao Tamamura…- estaba sorprendida por la pregunta tan repentina

En Tao:- no me gusta… no tiene carácter, ademas en este lugar no significara nada… encontraremos un cambio adecuado…- que pasaba con todos en este lugar, que querian cambiar su nombre… primero el anciano, luego Ran Tao y ahora el mismo En Tao, Tamao no consideraba que su nombre fuera feo, a ella le gustaba, porque todos decian eso - que haces parada todavía… sientate, conversemos… - ordeno, Tamao se acerco a uno de los sillones y tomo asiento… en ese minuto sono la puerta

En Tao:- adelante- dijo seriamente, en eso entro Wen Yun, el cocinero, con una bandeja

Wen Yun:- permiso señor – se sorprendio al verlo a el y no a la señora Tao con la jovencita

En Tao:- que sucede… porque tan sorprendido…- estaba mirandolo como si no esperara su presencia alli

Wen Yun:- disculpe señor, es que la señora me dijo que trajera esto que preparo con la señorita en la cocina…- agrego mirando a Tamao y sonriendole, eso tambien llamo la atención de En Tao, ese hombre era un gruñon en cuanto a su cocina y a dejar a alguien mas usarla, ademas sonreia a la chica con mucha confianza y que el recordara nunca lo habia visto hacerlo…

En Tao:- viste a Ran cocinar?- pregunto mientras el hombre volvia a colocarse serio mirandolo a el, y dejaba de mirar con una sonrisa a la pequeña

Wen Yun:- si señor… fue una sorpresa verla cocinando con la señorita y sobretodo sonriendo de la manera en que lo hacia – después callo mientras miraba la sorprendida cara de su señor

En Tao:- sonriendo? – miro a Tamao que asintio ante sus palabras y sonreia al recondar el rostro feliz de Ran Tao

Tamao:- ella tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa… nos divertimos mucho…- mientras, el hombre frente a ella no sabia como explicarse eso

Wen Yun:- por cierto, la señora me pidio que trajera esto cuando estuviera listo que ella estaria aquí con la señorita, por eso me sorprendi al verlo a usted y no a ella…- dijo colocando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala, luego se giro hacia Tamao y dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo –… debo decir que nunca habia probado nada parecido… la señora dijo que no lo hiciera pero no pude resistir la tentacion- Tamao sonrio ante sus palabras y En Tao lo miro a el y a la chica que parecia feliz por las palabras del hombre

Tamao:- esta bien… me alegro que le gustara…- en eso vio la mirada de En Tao sobre ella y volvio a intimidarse…

En Tao miro la bandeja, en ella habian dos tazas de te y unos duraznos, lo que le parecio raro miro al hombre – que es eso?-

Wen Yun:- esto son unos dulces que prepararon la señora y la señorita en la cocina… la señora queria que usted los probara asi que es una suerte que este aquí- dijo acercandole uno al señor Tao

En Tao:- me estas diciendo que Ran preparo esto?- pregunto como si no lo creyera pero manteniendose serio

Wen Yun:- si pero la mayoria lo hizo la señorita, es una excelente cocinera debo decir- eso hizo que Tamao se apenara mucho y se sonrojara, En Tao parecia mas asombrado por esa timidez que por las palabras del sujeto, normalmente las jovencitas que conocia habrian puesto expresión arrogante y se hubieran alabado ellas mismas, se quedo pensando esto y luego dijo

En Tao:- ya puedes retirarte Wen Yun y si ves a mi esposa dile que venga, que necesitamos hablar- el hombre se retiro haciendo una reverencia para ambos y sonriendole a Tamao que tambien le devolvio la sonrisa

Wen Yun:- la vere después señorita- y salio cerrando la puerta luego, aunque no pudo caminar mucho porque a unos pasos de alli estaba la señora Tao –señora, el señor Tao pide su presencia en la sala, esta con la señorita- el rostro de Ran Tao se mostro preocupado al saber eso… ella esperaba hablar primero con el de su idea antes de que el conociera a la chica, ahora no sabia si esta resultaria, todo dependia de la impresión que el se hubiera llevado de la jovencita

Ran Tao:- esta bien… gracias Wen Yun – dijo la mujer encaminandose en direccion a la sala en donde su esposo conversaba con la pelirosada…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Jun Tao, esta conversaba con una mujer algo mayor, vestida con un traje oriental violeta, su cabello estaba en un elegante moño gris

Jun:- ha demorado demasiado, donde estaran- estaba preocupada, su madre se habia llevado a la pelirosada de un momento a otro y todavía no la regresaba a su lado y ya era bastante tarde

Tai Pei:- Jun… no te preocupes… tu madre sabe lo que hace…- hablaba tranquila la mujer – ademas pronto sera la cena y no creo que tu madre no vaya por estar con ella, mas si ustedes acaban de llegar - mientras abria una maleta que era de la pelirosada y se asombraba al levantar una de las prendas de la chica – y esta ropa…- decia mostrandole la prenda a Jun

Jun:- ha? – habia estado mirando hacia la ventana ya caia la tarde y el sol se estaba apagando pero al escuchar a la mujer se volteo para mirarla –es de ella…-

Tai Pei:- pero como puede vestir tan simple… eso tendremos que arreglarlo- decia mientras sacaba las otras prendas de la chica – si… abra que cambiarlo – eso saco algunas risas a Jun

Jun:- digamos que no ha necesitado vestir mejor… pero ya le he dicho que eso cambiara, cuando llegue y luego que descanse mañana la llevare de compras, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras…- estaba sonriendo

Tai Pei:– y de donde dices que es esta chica?-

Jun:- ha vivido en Japon, con una familia que ha cuidado de ella, pero eso ya termino, ahora estara con nosotros…- Jun tomo un respiro y dijo – no te preocupes le agradaras, ella es muy dulce con todo el mundo-

Tai Pei:- porque crees que pensaba en eso?- dijo la mujer saliendo de un trance en el que parecia estar mientras sostenia una prenda de Tamao

Jun:- por la forma en la que tomas sus cosas, estas nerviosa por conocerla- dijo riendo un poco, esta mujer era muy amable, y queria mucho a los hijos de En y Ran Tao a los que casi habia criado

Tai Pei:- dime… como es?- pregunto algo ruborizada mientras dejaba la prenda en la cama y miraba una fotografia que tenia la niña de todos los miembros de la familia Asakura – esta es su familia? – agrego mostrando la foto a Jun

Jun:- no, esas son las personas que la cuidaron, su familia pues…no son ellos…- estaba algo mas seria cosa que noto la mujer frente a ella, pero Jun no sabia si decirle sobre la familia de Tamao, no queria que le tomaran lastima, preferia que se ganara el cariño por como era que por algo como eso asi que guardo silencio - en cuanto a tu otra pregunta… mide un poco menos que Len, el tono de su piel es como el de mi madre, tiene el cabello corto rosa palido y unos lindos ojos cereza, su mirada es muy dulce, es muy amable y tierna, tambien es timida suele avergonzarse con facilidad – dijo sonriendo al recordar a la pelirosada - pero siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, es muy servicial y trata de ayudar en todo lo que puede, ya veras como simpatizas con ella… tambien es una shaman… por si pensaste que no lo era…- si esa era una buena descripción para la chica

Tai Pei:- entonces es una niña muy dulce, me recuerda la descripción de una de sus antepasadas, si creo que hay un cuadro de ella, a excepcion del color de los ojos que si no mal recuerdo eran como los tuyos pero lo demas parece ser muy similar- decia la mujer tranquilamente- me gustara mucho conocerla- Jun sonreia asintiendo – por cierto tu baño ya esta listo, ve para que te relajes un rato…- dejare las cosas de la señorita en el cuarto de al lado, que dijiste seria el suyo no?...- agrego la mujer tomando algunas de las cosas – yo creo que deberiamos deshacernos de esta ropa…- decia mirando las cosas de la pelirosada

Jun sonreia animadamente –gracias pero no hagas eso… guardala… sera un recuerdo…estara bien aquí, el abuelo la entrenara y yo le enseñare lo que necesita para ser una de nosotros de verdad… -

Tai Pei sonrio al verla asi – es raro que tu muestres ese tipo de entusiasmo e interes con una extraña… normalmente solo haces eso con Len… ya sabes tanta preocupación y animo-

Jun la miro sorprendida, aunque era verdad estaba entusiasmada por la presencia de la chica – pero… no es una extraña…- dijo seriamente para luego cambiar su expresión a una mas dulce- es mi hermanita…- mientras caminaba hacia el baño sonriendo y dejando a la mujer muy sorprendida por su respuesta

En la sala donde se encontraba Tamao habia una extraña conversación, bueno tan extraña como pudiera ser ver a una jovencita dulce hablar con un hombre frio sobre dulces y cocina

En Tao:- asi que son dulces de durazno…- decia el hombre interesado y mirando atentamente el dulce que ahora tenia entre sus manos mientras Tamao asentia y sonreia por el rostro del hombre

Tamao:- si lo son, en realidad no son difíciles de hacer, y no se necesita mas que algunas cosas, y en unos 50 minutos estan listos – que extraño era esto, jamas penso decir algo como eso a un hombre como ese

En Tao:- pero es pintura no, asi le diste la apariencia de fruta – miraba cada detalle, era una inspeccion minuciosa tal como la que le habia hecho a ella minutos antes –interesante… -

Tamao:- no, es colorante, tambien es comestible, porque no lo prueba – dijo sonriendole – su esposa, la señora Ran, dijo que los dulces de durazno eran sus preferidos por eso le sugeri esta receta, ella se esforzo mucho tambien – agrego mirandole, no parecia ser tan duro como ella habia pensado y se mostraba intrigado ante el durazno de dulce frente a sus ojos, la miro algo inseguro por comer eso pero En Tao no le temia a nada y menos a probar un dulce, asi que lo hizo

En Tao:- esto… esto es… delicioso – dijo y algo que parecia una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, Tamao se sorprendio al verla en el, era algo extraño pero el ambiente en la habitación ya no le resultaba tenso es mas era bastante agradable después de que termino de comer el dulce, maravillado por el sabor, tomo una de las tazas frente a el y comenzo a tomar su liquido, en eso escucho la puerta… luego la miro mientras esta sonreia y dijo – de verdad eres una jovencita intrigante, con un don maravilloso y ademas sabes cocinar, pense que no encajarias aquí pero veo que si lo haras y creo que demasiado bien- estaba un poco preocupado, luego dijo ante el sonido que provenia de la puerta – adelante – su esposa cruzo el umbral tranquilamente, cerro la puerta y se quedo observando a su esposo, que seria lo que ocurria, por lo menos no se veia molesto mas bien estaba disfrutando la compañía de la jovencita

Ran Tao:- no sabia que estarias aquí…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el respaldo del sillon donde se encontraba Tamao, la que se levanto y giro hacia ella para mirarla con una sonrisa, acto que la mujer devolvio dulcemente – disculpame no quise dejarte sola, pero algunas cosas surgieron en la cocina… - su esposo la miraba atonito, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia sonreir de esa manera, era verdad que sonreia pero no de esa forma tan dulce, por lo menos no desde hacia algunos años

En Tao:- jovencita… nos podrias dejar solos, ademas seguramente estas cansada, ve al cuarto de Jun- Tamao lo miro sorprendida pero feliz, e hizo una reverencia para el, luego se dirigio a la puerta y desde ella se despidio tambien de la señora Tao

Tamao:- con permiso, espero verla mas tarde…- abrio la puerta, al otro lado estaban las damas de compañía de la señora, cuando la vieron abrir miraron con interes a la chica

Ran Tao:- por favor llevenla al cuarto de Jun… nos veremos después linda…- dijo a las palabras de la pelirosada, quien salio de la habitación dejando a los señores Tao solos

En Tao:- asi que te agrada…- dijo asombrado por sus palabras - tu no sueles simpatizar con los extraños…- dijo seriamente con la taza entre sus manos

Ran Tao:- es una jovencita especial- ella tomo asiento tranquilamente – ademas a ti no parece desagradarte tampoco – agrego sonriendole con astucia

En Tao:- debo admitir que es alguien diferente… al tipo de personas que estamos acostumbrados…- dijo para después dar un sorbo a su bebida – ademas cualquiera que tenga la capacidad de convencerte de algo como cocinar vale la pena…- agrego con ironia

Ran Tao se sonrojo – asi que te enteraste de eso…- dijo en un tono bajo - no pensaba hacerlo pero por alguna extraña razon, que no comprendo, no pude negarme- aun estaba algo asombrada por sus propias acciones

En Tao:- debo decir que esos dulces estaban deliciosos, cuando dijo que tu habias cocinado con ella me sorprendi, no crei que entrarias a una cocina nunca después de lo ocurrido aquella vez-

Ran Tao estaba feliz por las palabras de su esposo, después de todo no habia sido mala idea cocinar con la pelirosada si a el le habian gustado pero no era de demostrar eso se mantuvo lo mas seria y tranquila que pudo y siguió - tu sabes que no lo habria hecho pero ella insistio y bueno… tiene algo especial…- agrego la señora Tao

En Tao:-… creo que encajara aquí… tengo la impresión de que mas adelante podria causarnos algunos problemas…- Ran Tao cambio su semblante a uno un poco mas serio, sabia a lo que se referia porque ella misma lo penso en cuanto la miro

Ran Tao:- ya veo que piensas lo mismo que yo… una jovencita asi, creo que inconcientemente terminaria interesandose por ella, aunque claro no quiera admitirlo…- se inclino para tomar la otra taza sobre la bandeja que la pelirosada no habia tocado

En Tao:- entonces si pensamos igual… aunque su habilidad seria util no deseo arriesgarme a que cause tal caos… mejor seria evitar su contacto con el y que regrese de donde Jun la trajo…- agrego tranquilo y pensativo

Ran Tao:- creo que eso no sera necesario… he pensado en otra forma de evitar ese acercamiento…- estaba sonriendo, se le habia ocurrido algo interesante

En Tao:- pareces haberte encariñado con ella…- dijo serio

Ran Tao:- porque dices eso… -

En Tao:- porque antes no te hubiera importado que yo la enviara de regreso, de hecho parecias dispuesta a que lo hiciera si eso interferia en tus planes para Len…- agrego lo que hizo sorprender a su esposa

Ran Tao:- pues la verdad no puedo negarlo… tiene algo que hizo que me encariñara con ella, y no puedes decir que no lo notaste, jamas te habia visto con esa expresión tan relajada frente a un extraño, ni siquiera la usas con Len y Jun, te agrado tambien verdad?…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Por extraño que pareciera En Tao se habia sonrojado, habria sido imperceptible para la mayoria pero no para su esposa que lo conocia, y que sonrio al ver este cambio en el, el carraspeo varias veces para ocultar su incomodidad al verse descubierto –aunque asi fuera… lo mejor seria que se fuera…- agrego mirandola con seriedad

Ran Tao:- no estas pensandolo bien, es verdad que podria ser un inconveniente pero su habilidad es rarisima y no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad… ademas ya te dije que tengo una idea para evitar eso y que hara que Len ni siquiera piense en acercarsele-

En Tao la miro intrigado -… y supongo que me la vas a decir no?... porque creo que para eso estas defendiendo su permanencia aquí…- dejo la taza en la bandeja –te escucho…- a lo que la mujer sonrio

Ran Tao:- quiero adoptarla… no tiene familia, y por lo que me conto, no creo que los Asakura la hayan adoptado, solo la aceptaron en su casa, asi que no habria problema por eso, ademas Jun le dijo que la cuidaria como una hermana, porque no hacer su ofrecimiento mas real… asi matamos dos pajaros de un tiro… entrenara, su don sera parte de la familia, y Len ya no podria verla mas que como su hermana… no te parece buena idea?...-

En Tao:- adoptarla?...- dijo pensativo – no lo se… tendriamos que explicar a todos porque lo hemos hecho… -

Ran Tao:- no creo que eso sea necesario… me he dado cuenta de que nadie sabe quien es en realidad… ademas solo el abuelo, Len y Jun sabrian la verdad, a los demas podemos decirles que es nuestra hija y que habia estado en Japon por su seguridad, ya sabes tenemos algunos enemigos, no creo que nadie contradiga si lo dices tu…- agrego entusiasmada – no has notado el parecido que tiene a tu tatarabuela Lyn Gi, es igual a ella, salvo por el color de sus ojos – no habra duda de que es una Tao

En Tao:- y que te hace pensar que Len y Jun estaran de acuerdo –

Ran sonrio – y desde cuando le preguntas la opinión a tus hijos – lo que hizo que el hombre la mirara sorprendido, la verdad era que tenia razon, pero ella agrego rapidamente – Jun no se opondra estoy segura, por algo dijo que la cuidaria, es mas creo que la idea le encantara, el abuelo parece haber congeniado de maravilla con ella, por lo que escuche, y en cuanto a Len, pues según Jun a el no le interesa solo la ve como una niña debil y si eso cambia con el tiempo ya no podra hacer nada porque sera su hermana, es una idea perfecta, poner la cura a algo antes de que siquiera se presente – en verdad su esposa lo habia pensado bien pero algo se le habia olvidado

En Tao:- parece que has pensado en todo pero te falto algo…- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa sarcastica

Ran Tao lo vio algo intrigada – si?... y que es eso que olvide?-

En Tao:- es verdad podemos engañar a la mayoria de los sirvientes pero que pasa con los mas antiguos, los que han estado con nosotros por lo menos desde que nacio Len?…- esa era una buena pregunta y un gran problema, sin embargo Ran Tao solo sonrio

Ran Tao:- por eso no hay problema, nosotros dos viajamos mucho, y un año después de que Len nacio nos fuimos de este lugar recuerdas, Chen que era y es el mayordomo desde esa epoca, ha permanecido aquí, no lo sabria, Tai Pei se ha encargado de Jun y Len en este lugar desde que eran niños, tampoco lo tendria porque saber ya que su deber era cuidar de ellos no de mi salud, Zen Kwan tambien se ha encargado de los entrenamientos de Len por lo demas no tiene nada que pensar y Wen Yun pues a el ya le he dado una leve idea de quien es ella y creeme que la idea parece haberle encantado – sonreia tranquila

En Tao:- y que hay de tus damas de compañía, ellas te siguen a todos lados…-

Ran Tao:- ellas, solo estan conmigo desde hace 8 años nada mas… y solo las acepte porque tu insististe, ella Tamao es menor que Len por dos años lo que significa que yo estaba contigo de viaje y todavía no las tenia a mi lado – agrego

En Tao:- preguntaran porque no la trajimos aquí cuando nacio – dijo serio, era verdad pero parecia que su esposa habia pensado en todo

Ran Tao:- no te preocupes, diremos que es por su habilidad, necesitaba tranquilidad y estar alejada de un ambiente tan estresante como el que nos rodea, asi que se la dejamos a los Asakura, una familia con conocimientos en adivinación y que cuidarian de ella por nosotros– tenia todos los argumentos y un gran plan, el no podia negar que era una idea excelente, por algo Ran Tao era su esposa, la elegida por el para eso…

En Tao:- creo que ni siquiera me estas pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, lo haras aunque te diga que no…- suspiro, y es que no tenia ningun punto en contra, ademas le agradaba Tamao –esta bien, lo anunciare en la cena, pero te encargaras de ella, su educación debe ser perfecta en todo sentido si sera una Tao – ella se alegro tanto y se acerco a su esposo

Ran Tao:- gracias querido, no te arrepentiras…- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigio a la puerta y antes de salir se giro a el con una sonrisa – ademas… tambien te agrada su compañía, sera lindo escucharla decirte padre no crees… la cena estara en unos minutos… con tu permiso…- y antes de que pudiera contestarle salio

Tamao estaba en el cuarto de Jun, habia sido conducida hasta alli por las damas de compañía de la señora Tao pero a su llegada no habia nadie, donde estaria Jun, estaban las maletas abiertas, donde estarian las suyas, en eso escucho la puerta, no sabia si contestar o no pero, y si era algo importante

Tamao:- a..adelante – dijo algo insegura, al abrirse la puerta se encontro cara a cara con Len Tao, este habia venido a hablar con su hermana, aunque la verdad era que habia venido a ver si sabia algo de la pelirosada

Len la miro sorprendido, dio un vistazo general a la habitación y dijo –donde esta Jun- mientras volvia su mirada a ella

Tamao:- no esta, yo… estaba esperandola… porque cuando llegue no estaba…- bajo la mirada instintivamente, aunque los ojos eran los mismos supo de inmediato que le era mucho mas difícil ver a Len Tao que a su padre, se formo un silencio incomodo entre los dos que el chico se encargo de romper

Len:- Jun dijo que estabas con nuestra madre, que queria de ti – la pregunta lo sorprendio tanto como a ella que levanto la cabeza rápidamente

Tamao:- pues… la señora solo queria conocer un poco de mi… eso es todo…- dijo nerviosa

Len:- y te pregunto algo en especial…- y a el que mas le daba eso, pero no podia dejar de preguntar

Tamao:- muchas cosas… de mi y de… usted sabe… que veo el futuro…- obvio las partes en que la señora le habia relatado de el y Jun cuando eran niños, sabia como era el y no queria que se enfadara con ella

Len:- eso fue hace mucho, acaso estuviste todo este tiempo hablando con ella de eso…- pero que demonios le pasaba, eso era lo que su mente le decia a pesar de que no podia controlar su boca

Tamao:- he…no, nosotras… estuvimos un rato caminando… luego fuimos a la cocina de la mansión de sus padres y después… hable un rato con el señor En…- dijo mientras los ojos de Len se abrian de impresión

Len:- con mi padre?...- pregunto incredulo mientras se escucho una tercera voz proveniente de una puerta que se abria

Jun:- que pasa con nuestro padre? – dijo mientras se secaba el cabello, venia vestida desde el baño con un bello vestido oriental amarillo y con una toalla en la cabeza. Tamao la vio y solto un suspiro de alivio

Tamao:- no sabia que estaba en el baño, perdon por entrar sin preguntar pero….- Tamao se inclinaba para disculparse

Jun:- no te preocupes por eso, siempre que quieras puedes entrar a esta alcoba – dijo sonriendole – ahora diganme de que estaban hablando –se sento frente a un espejo en su cuarto y tomo un cepillo para comenzar a peinar su cabello

Len:- estaba con nuestro padre – dijo a lo que Jun miro a Tamao asombrada y luego siguió en lo que hacia

Jun:- y como te trato… fue amable contigo? – dijo sin ninguna preocupación sorprendiendo a Len

Tamao:- el… fue muy amable, estuvimos conversando un rato – dijo lentamente pero con una leve sonrisa, Len Tao no parecia entender la forma tan relajada en que las dos hablaban de ese sujeto que le hacia la vida miserable siempre que podia

Jun:- de verdad?- dijo sonriendo – ves te dije que no era tan malo, es solo que Len exagera- agrego mientras su hermano la miraba enfadado y se giraba hacia la salida

Tamao:- joven no….- Jun la interrumpio para que no siguiera hablando hasta que el salio

Jun:- dejalo… el siempre piensa que nuestros padres traman algo para controlarlo… por eso actua asi… pero me da mucho gusto que te hayas entendido con el…- estaba sonriendo

Tamao se sonrojo y agrego – su madre tambien es muy amable y me trato muy bien-

Jun:- eso tambien me da mucho gusto… te dije que le agradarias a todos aquí, por cierto ve a darte un baño.- agrego Jun apresurando a Tamao hacia el baño, -cuando termines ven para que te arregle… después te mostrare el que sera tu cuarto - y cerro la puerta con Tamao por el otro lado

Tamao estuvo un rato en la bañera, era un cuarto enorme, muy elegante y decorado finamente, sin duda era hermoso, estaba tan relajada alli, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor acumulado y por unos segundos se quedo dormida, hasta que sintio golpes en la puerta que la despertaron

Jun:- TAMAO! ya terminaste, tienes que cambiarte-

Tamao:- he… si ya salgo…- dijo rapidamente y mientras se levantaba y enrollaba una toalla en su cuerpo – voy señorita… digo Jun – y se apresuro para salir

Jun:- pense que te habias quedado dormida – agrego con una sonrisa lo cual hizo ruborizar a la pelirosada – entonces no me equivoque – dijo mientras encaminaba a Tamao hacia la cama, sobre ella habian tres trajes orientales muy lindos – mira, te gustan?- dijo mirandola alegremente, Tamao estaba muy sorprendida eran muy hermosos, todos de cuello mao y pantalones: el primero era de color verde y con adornos bordados en amarillos; el segundo, blanco con detalles bordados en celestes; el tercero, rojo y los detalles bordados eran blancos

Tamao:- son… hermosos - dijo la chica mientras tomaba maravillada entre sus manos la blusa del traje rojo, era tan delicado y suave, jamas en su vida penso tocar una tela asi

Jun:- eran mios cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad… cual te gusta mas?- agrego mirandola con una sonrisa dulce

Tamao:- eran suyos… debio verse muy hermosa en ellos…- agrego sonriendole a Jun

Jun:- gracias, ahora dime cual, debes vestirte rapido para la cena -

Tamao:- he yo…. No podria, son….- dijo mientras dejaba sobre la cama la prenda que habia tomado

Jun:- no digas eso… tienes que vestirte bien para esta cena… no vas a vestir como siempre, aquí es importante que vistas bien… vamos cual te gusta mas?...- Tamao supo que no podria negarse

Tamao:- yo… - dijo mientras miraba las tres para luego tomar la misma prenda anterior y mirar algo apenada a Jun

Jun:- tambien es el que me gusta mas para ti – agrego juntando sus manos y asintiendo con la cabeza

Tamao:- no creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya… es una cena de su familia y yo pues…-

Jun:- claro que debes ir… ademas mis padres pidieron tu presencia… no seria divertido sin ti - y rio mientras miraba a la chica y le daba el traje, conduciendola hacia otro cuarto para que se cambiara, luego de unos minutos Tamao salio de la habitación con el traje, se veia muy linda, le calzaba perfecto

Tamao:- … me veo bien asi?- pregunto sonrojandose levemente y bajando la mirada

Jun:- por supuesto, ahora vamos a arreglar tu cabello – la verdad no habia mucho que se pudiera hacer por lo corto que lo traia pero coloco unos broches muy lindos a sus lados, Tamao se veia muy dulce en aquel traje

Tamao:- me siento un poco incomoda vestida asi…- agrego juntando sus manos y sonriendo algo apenada por la mirada de la chica sobre ella

Jun:- tonterias… te ves bien… creo que hasta Len quedara con la boca abierta- agrego sonriendo

Tamao:- no diga eso… el joven no… - decia nerviosa y sonrojada por las palabras de Jun

Jun:- solo bromeo…- estaba divertida de la reaccion de la jovencita pelirosada

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta, era una de las sirvientas anunciando que la cena ya estaba servida, Jun miro a Tamao

Jun:- lista – Tamao asintio algo dudosa -… no estes nerviosa, todo resultara muy bien…- y ambas salieron de la habitación, caminaron hacia la mansión principal, todos los sirvientes con los que se topaban miraban a ambas, iban sonriendo y hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando las recibio Chen este les miro, la verdad es que la señorita que acompañaba a Jun Tao era muy linda

Chen:- señoritas por aquí por favor, los señores estan esperandolas- caminaba delante de ellas muy serio pero de vez en cuando y por el reflejo de la ventana podia observarlas

Jun:- gracias Chen, dime tambien llegaron Len y el abuelo?- estaba ansiosa de que todos vieran lo linda que estaba Tamao

Chen:- si señorita, solo faltan ustedes- agrego

Jun:- gracias… -

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Chen toco, al recibir la afirmación la abrio, era una sala algo mas grande que la otra que habia visitado Tamao en la tarde, y alli estaban todos, primero entro Jun, y la jalo del brazo, la verdad es que Tamao estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia si podria hacer eso. Al entrar pudo ver el rostro de la señora Ran estaba tan linda con un traje azul oscuro y eso maravillo a Tamao, tambien estaban el anciano Ching y el señor En Tao que la miraban asombrados y Len Tao, ella pudo ver una expresión extraña en el rostro de el, pero no supo decir que era asi que bajo la vista, Jun estaba observandola y cuando miro a Len ella tambien lo hizo pero a diferencia de la pelirosada ella supo exactamente lo que decia la expresión de su hermano, cuando este se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana aparto de inmediato su vista de la pelirosada, y camino hacia la ventana para apoyarse en ella, y alejarse esperando que nadie mas notara su actitud y el porque de ella, tenia las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, se habia quedado observandola porque se veia muy linda, hasta el pensar en esas palabras lo desconcertaba, por suerte sus padres y su abuelo no le tomaron atención por estar mirandola tambien

Ran:- que bien que llegaron, se ven tan hermosas, no crees En?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ambas y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Tamao, mientras le sonreia y recibia la mirada asombrada de sus hijos

En:- si creo que ese tipo de atuendo le sienta muy bien…- agrego el, cosa que llamo la atención de los herederos Tao e incluso del anciano, mientras su esposa solo sonreia y tomaba asiento en un sillon cercano

Ching:- pero mi niña, cada vez que te veo me sorprendes mas- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica, que le sonrio divertida, y luego a su nieta – no cabe duda de que te esmeras en cuidarla – y le guiño el ojo a su nieta

Jun:- no hice nada en especial, solo darle un lindo traje, lo demas… pues es ella… tu que opinas Len no se ve linda?- agrego mientras recibia la mirada asombrada de su hermano y de la pelirosada sonrojada

Len:- no veo la diferencia si a eso te refieres, es la misma no?- dijo tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, Tamao sintio algo de tristeza al escucharlo pero después de todo no le agradaba a el, eso creia ella. El comentario agrado a sus padres por lo menos demostraba no tener interes en ella, al menos no de la manera que a ellos les preocupaba

En:- bien… antes de cenar tengo algo que anunciarles…- dijo serio mientras se dirigia hacia Tamao que estaba de pie junto a un sillon donde se acababa de sentar Jun… En Tao camino lentamente y se coloco tras Tamao, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica – he tomado una decisión sobre esta jovencita y espero que no haya ninguna negativa de su parte…- Tamao alzo la vista hacia el hombre tras ella, porque sentia que algo pasaria

Ran Tao miraba a su esposo muy calmada desde su asiento, mientras Jun y Len se miraban silenciosamente tratando de adivinar que idea se habia metido en la cabeza de su padre

En:- yo voy a adoptarla… desde hoy ella sera una mas de los Tao – dijo con firmeza, lo cual Jun y Len no podian creer, acaso habian escuchado bien, Ran Tao estaba feliz igual que el anciano que aunque se habia sorprendido miraba muy complacido a su hijo, sin duda la mas confundida era Tamao, acaso habia escuchado bien, o era un extraño sueño del que no despertaba…

Ran:- y que opinan… no van a decir nada?- dijo mientras dirigia sus ojos a los tres presentes

Ching:- por mi no hay problema, ademas ya me habia empezado a encariñar con ella, sera un placer que esta dulce niña me llame abuelo y no maestro- dijo feliz mientras se sentaba frente a Jun

Jun:- he…si claro… yo estoy de acuerdo…- dijo algo asombrada aun por la noticia, no se la esperaba pero no le parecia mala idea, después de todo tambien se habia encariñado de una manera sorprendente con ella, aunque algo le resultaba extraño de todo eso pero como Tamao estaba alli solo dijo – si, y ahora no le sera tan difícil llamarme hermana…- esto atrajo la atención total de la pelirosa que se sonrojo y le sonrio

En:- y tu Len, no tienes nada que decir?- Tamao dirigio su vista de inmediato hacia el, que diria, seguro no le gustaria la idea, no la consideraba digna y menos de ser su hermana pero Len Tao tenia otra cosa que rondaba su cabeza, y no era precisamente esa, mientras miraba por la ventana pensaba en que ella seria su hermana, no podia ser su hermana, pero porque no, las palabras de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Ran:- no dices nada Len? Supongo que entonces no te opones…- dijo a lo que el chico miro desconfiando

Len:- yo no se que estan tramando ustedes, pero no creo que con un dia de conocerla le hayan tomado tanto cariño- y enfatizo sarcastico la ultima palabra - algo pasa y voy a descubrir que es, mientras tanto no creo que mi opinión en si interese, si de todos modos ya lo decidiste no?- y volvio su vista nuevamente a la ventana mientras apretaba en puño una de sus manos…

Tamao se habia sorprendido por esas palabras, el no habia dicho lo que ella penso que diria, eso la alivio, por lo menos no le parecia mala la idea de que fuera su hermana, aunque aun pensaba porque nadie le consultaba a ella cual era su opinión, como siempre le pasaba, todos decidian por ella…

En Tao:- entonces esta decidido, claro que antes habra que discutir algunas cosas- dijo y camino hacia su escritorio – numero uno: aunque nosotros sabemos que es adoptada para los demas sera una legitima Tao, hija mia y de Ran, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones de porque la adoptamos, para todos llevara nuestra sangre como ustedes; numero dos: al parecer nadie en este lugar sabe quien es por lo tanto yo reunire a todos los que trabajan aquí, después de la cena y se les comunicara, asi que espero que sean discretos, desde hoy y al salir por esa puerta es su hermana de sangre entendido – Jun asintio y Len se limito solo a observarlo mientras Tamao no sabia que decir ni hacer, ella no era buena para decir su opinión nunca lo habia hecho - numero tres: espero que desde hoy se hablen como se espera entre miembros de la misma familia; numero cuatro: creo que te lo dije en nuestra conversación anterior, tu nombre ya no sera Tamao Tamamura, desde hoy llevaras nuestro apellido, te seguiras llamando Tamao porque eso le dara mas veracidad a tu estadia en Japon, pero te llamare Ying - esto dejo perpleja a la chica, y Jun la miraba sonriendo, cuando Tamao la observo, Jun entendio y se acerco un poco a su oido y le dijo

Jun:- significa cereza – y sonrio al ver la expresión sonrojada de Tamao

En Tao continuo hablando tomando la atención de ambas – numero cinco: lo que dire a todos sera la verdad absoluta sobre este tema asi que la respetaran y la acataran tal como yo la diga; numero seis: Jun te encargaras de enseñarle a ser una Tao, tu madre tambien quiere participar asi que ambas lo haran – Jun miro a su madre que sonreia con entusiasmo y luego volvio la vista a su padre, Len no podia encontrar todo eso mas absurdo, y trataba de mantener su mente en otra cosa pero no podia dejar de pensar en que ahora tendria que decirle hermana a la pelirosada – numero siete: mañana habra una reunion como saben, alli tambien la presentare, y espero su cooperación – se detuvo un poco al escuchar la puerta

En Tao:- adelante- era Tai Pei que entraba a la sala

Tai Pei:- señor disculpe, la cena esta servida, pueden pasar cuando gusten – dijo la mujer para luego hacer una reverencia, aunque su vista se quedo sobre la jovencita que estaba junto a Jun Tao, de verdad era tal como esta la habia descrito e igual al retrato de la mujer que ella habia recordado – con su permiso…- pero En Tao la detuvo antes de salir

En Tao:- Tai Pei, necesito que reunas al personal de toda la mansión, necesito comunicar algo importante – luego de que la mujer saliera tras una afirmativa al señor Tao este agrego - bien creo que eso es todo por ahora-

Ran:- bien entonces pasemos al comedor…- dijo mientras todos se levantaban

Mientras todos caminaban hacia alla, Tamao se veia cabizbaja y pensativa lo que Jun noto rapidamente

Jun:- no te preocupes, sera lo mejor, asi estaras mas protegida, que siendo solo una aprendiz, nuestros padres…- y luego sonrio – no lo harian si no les agradaras, Tamao penso en ese minuto en los Asakura, porque no la habran adoptado ellos, acaso no les agradaba, eso quedo rondando en su cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Jun que siguió lo que decia - eso es un gran honor y una muestra de cariño… hermanita – y toco su cabeza con cariño a lo que Tamao sonrio y se ruborizo –vamos a cenar…-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Ahora eres una Tao

(( n/a: de ahora en adelante cuando En Tao hable con Tamao usara el nombre Ying, pero sigue siendo ella jejeje))

La cena que fue bastante amena para la pelirosada, ya que el anciano Ching Tao le preguntaba muchas cosas sobre su vida con los Asakura, Ran Tao y Jun le explicaban la forma de tomar los cubiertos y como debia sentarse y comportarse en la mesa, y En Tao le explicaba algunas cosas que era como el decia "de maxima importancia para la dinastía" y Len Tao miraba todo con desgano mientras ingeria cada bocado

En Tao:- Ying… no se si Jun ya te lo ha contado pero mañana tendremos algunas visitas – dijo el hombre tranquilamente desde su lugar, aunque la chica aun no se acostumbrara a eso de ser llamada Ying, el hecho de que el le dijera asi le agradaba, y ademas cada vez que se dirigia a ella lo utilizaba

Tamao:- si… - estaba algo incomoda por como era observada por las sirvientas que traian los platillos y posaban rápidamente sus ojos en ella -… me lo conto cuando llegamos ayer –

Ran Tao:- no debes ponerte nerviosa solo actua normal y trata de recordar que debes llamarnos como lo hacen Len y Jun- decia la mujer tranquilamente

Ching:- esto sera tan divertido… ya quiero ver las caras de todos esos entrometidos cuando la vean – el anciano sonreia relajadamente a las chicas que se miraban

Len:- esperemos que esto no agregue mas problemas… -

Jun:- pero… acaso no te parece eso mas interesante - agrego con una sonrisa a su hermano

Len la miro por un instante pero luego desvio su vista encontrandose directamente con la de la pelirosada quien le sonrio levemente a lo que el miro con algo de enfado y alejo sus ojos de ella, lo que hizo que esta entristeciera un poco, que podria hacer para ganarse tambien su afecto, después de todo ahora tambien era su hermano….

Jun noto lo que sucedió y se acerco un poco a ella – no le hagas caso… es solo que aun no se acostumbra, ademas tu lo conoces, no te diria nada aunque estuviera contento por ello – y sonrio, esto tranquilizo un poco a la chica

Ran:- Tamao, mañana tu, Jun y yo iremos de compras, necesitaras mejorar tu guardarropa ahora que estas aquí –

Tamao:- si… madre…- casi en un murmullo por lo apenada que se sentia al decirle asi a la elegante señora Tao sin embargo su actitud timida e inocente y sus mejillas sonrosadas agradaban tanto a esta que solo esas dos palabras habian hecho que sonriera, mientras dos de las chicas que servian los alimentos habian quedados estaticas al oir a la pelirosada llamar madre a su señora

Jun:- madre no olvides que Tai Pei tambien vendra con nosotras, tiene tantas ganas de conocer a Tamao-

En:- podra conocerla ahora que la presente a todos –

Ching:- eso es verdad, por cierto, tambien habra que presentarla a los otros miembros de la familia – agrego mientras su nieta parecia haber recordado algo

Jun:- es verdad, ellos tambien querran conocerla, me pregunto que diran – Jun parecia haber leido la mente de su abuelo

Tamao: quienes? – pregunto inocentemente

En:- eso no importa por ahora, lo importante es que te tomen como una de nosotros quienes estan aquí ahora, ellos… mañana seguramente iras a verlos, después de todo aun no tienes espiritu acompañante no? – dijo firmemente mientras la chica asentia

Ching:- mañana comenzaremos su entrenamiento y la llevare alla, entonces podra encontrarlo, ademas tengo un obsequio para ella, algo que Len no quizo recibir o mas bien, no pudo –agrego riendo y mirando a su nieto el que ahora tenia un leve sonrojo y lo miraba con enfado

Tamao no sabia que pensar pero de seguro se enteraria mañana cuando el anciano y ella empezaran su entrenamiento algo que la entusiasmaba mucho

Una hora mas tarde se encontraba en una habitación muy grande, habia un asiento donde estaba En Tao, frente a el estaban todas las personas que trabajaban en la enorme mansión Tao incluyendo a los sirvientes de los señores, de Jun, Len y del abuelo Ching. Tamao se encontraba parada a su lado derecho y tras ella estaba Ran Tao que la tomaba por los hombros, a la izquierda de el estaban el anciano Ching y sus hijos Jun y Len quien se veia muy serio, Tamao dio un vistazo a todos los presentes entre ellos pudo reconocer algunos rostros, estaban Chen, el mayordomo, Tai Pei, la mujer que habia visto entrar cuando estaban en la sala, Wen Yun, el cocinero que la miraba con una leve sonrisa, y las damas de compañía de Ran Tao: Xiu Mei y Chin Gi, y otras personas entre ellas un hombre que creyo tendria unos años menos que En Tao pero que tambien se veia muy fuerte, seguramente el seria Zen Kwan el entrenador de Len pues tenia una mirada tan seria como el, antes de terminar su inspeccion visual por la sala escucho la voz de En Tao

En Tao:- ya que estan todos aquí, tengo algo que decirles- comenzo en un tono muy decidido y firme mientras todos lo miraban con atención –como todos ya se habran dado cuenta, Len y Jun han regresado esta mañana de un viaje que se les encomendo a Japon, la razon esta a mi derecha – dijo tocando el hombro de Tamao - se que la mayoria ha visto a esta jovencita en compañía de Jun, Ran y mi padre, y que todos se preguntan quien es, puesto que hasta ahora nadie les ha hablado sobre ella…- luego de pensar un rato en sus siguientes palabras agrego – esta jovencita es Tamao Tao, mi hija y desde hoy vivira aquí con nosotros como debe ser…- hubo un murmullo colectivo que paro cuando el continuo – Tamao ha estado viviendo en Japon por razones importantes que se relacionan con su entrenamiento y su seguridad, por eso su nombre japones y su ausencia de este lugar, pero he decidido que continuara su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de mi padre, por esta razon ha regresado, espero que todos ustedes se dirijan a ella con el respeto que merece y que la atiendan en todo lo que ella necesite, por lo pronto deben saber que vivira con Jun y Len, y que al igual que sus hermanos puede ir y venir por toda la mansión como desee – todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia para Tamao la que se sonrojo levemente, algo extraño para ellos.

Chen dio un paso adelante – sera un honor cuidar y atender a la señorita, esperamos que se sienta en casa, como debe ser por supuesto, y no se preocupe nadie la molestara, puede pasear por todas partes como sea su gusto, sera un placer mostrarle aquellos lugares que desee conocer –

En Tao:- gracias Chen, ella te lo pedira cuando lo necesite…- dijo seriamente luego quien dio un paso adelante fue Tai Pei

Tai Pei:- sera un placer cuidar de usted como lo hemos hecho estos años con la señorita Jun y el joven Len – dijo la mujer dirigiendole una sonrisa a Tamao

Ran Tao:- muchas gracias Tai Pei –mientras Tamao miraba a su ahora madre para después pasar su vista hacia otra persona que le hablaba a ella

Wen Yun:- la señorita ya sabe que todo lo que necesite puede contar conmigo… y con mi cocina, fue un placer recibir su visita esta tarde…- agrego el cocinero ganando una sonrisa de la pelirosada que recibio una mirada de su ahora padre

En Tao:- Ying… de seguro querras decir algo a todos ahora que estan aquí reunidos-

Tamao hizo una inclinación – agradezco a todos, espero no causar muchas molestias y que nos llevemos bien- sonrio gentilmente, cosa que trajo la admiración de todos los presentes, era diferente ser tratados y recibir ese tipo de palabras, aunque los Tao eran buenos y mostraban respeto hacia ellos, no solian mostrar actitudes tan dulces…

En Tao:- eso es todo… mañana tendremos visitas… pueden retirarse – dijo una vez que Tamao terminara y para evitar los murmullos. Hubo una reverencia general y todos salieron por la puerta, Tamao dio un largo suspiro, eso habia sido estresante, pero una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos – lo has hecho bien…- dijo En Tao, logrando que ella sonriera

Tamao:- gracias… padre…- dijo ruborizandose y ganandose la mirada sorprendida de el y la sonrisa de Ran Tao, - permiso…- se disculpo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus nuevos hermanos y su abuelo que la llamaba con una mano

Jun:- parece que nuestra hermana "Ying", lograra ablandar a nuestro padre…- un susurro sarcastico y divertido para su hermano que miraba la escena atonito

Len:- no la llames asi… esa chiquilla no es mi hermana… - y se encamino hacia la salida

En Tao:- LEN! Adonde crees que vas…- dijo el hombre que se percataba de las intenciones de su hijo

Len:- este teatro ya termino, no creo que necesites que me quede para ver como le das las buenas noches… - dijo con sarcasmo a su padre y siguió caminando, esto lo tenia muy molesto asi que salio por la puerta sin darle las buenas noches a nadie

En Tao:- como te atreves- iba a comenzar a discutir con el, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

Ran:- dejalo… no sacas nada con discutirle… ademas por ahora es mejor no buscar conflictos con el…- estaba calmada mientras miraba a su hijo alejarse

En Tao:- es verdad… de todas formas solo tiene que acostumbrarse… ademas quiero que gane y si discuto con el puede cambiar de opinión y marcharse de nuevo…- decia mientras miraba como su nueva hija conversaba con Jun y su padre…

Caminaba rapidamente hacia su habitación, estaba enfadado y abrio la puerta con rabia

Bason:- señorito…- dijo algo dudoso el espiritu que ingresaba segundos mas tarde

Len:- que quieres…- no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie

Bason:- es verdad… lo que escuche…- agrego temeroso por el humor que mostraba su amo

Len:- si lo que escuchaste es que la chiquilla tonta es mi hermana desde ahora, pues si es verdad – Bason lo miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa – parece que eso tambien te hace feliz a ti – agrego mientras tomaba su arma y salia de su habitación hacia la de entrenamiento

Bason:- por supuesto… a usted no?- la mirada que recibio lo hubieran matado si no era porque ya lo estaba – señorito?- dijo estatico

Len:- claro que no… esa es una estupidez que se le ocurrio a mis padres, seguro para retenerla aquí y aprovechar su don y para que yo no me acerque como dijo Jun, no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas de pensar que me interesa esa y que ella sea tan tonta para creerles ese cariño falso…- agrego mientras lanzaba un ataque, estaba furioso con ella, por aceptar tal cosa

Bason:- pero… sera bueno para la señorita Tamao, ademas escuche que su padre la llama Ying, le queda bien…- decia el espiritu pero un grito de Len Tao lo callo de inmediato

Len:- NO LA LLAMES ASI! – dijo exaltado - Ella nunca sera mi hermana- y apreto sus puños con fuerza - NUNCA! – y con enfado partio a la mitad una estatua que habia al centro de la habitación

Bason:- pe… pero señorito- dijo confundido por su actitud el espiritu, sabia que no le agradaba la pelirosada pero no penso que se pondría de esa manera o acaso no era por eso…

En tanto en la habitación de Jun, ella y Tamao platicaban con Tai Pei

Jun:- no fue tan difícil presentarte no crees? – le sonreia a la pelirosada que se ruboriza un poco

Tamao:- estaba nerviosa, tenia algo de miedo, Jun…- sentada en la orilla de la cama de su hermana mayor

Tai Pei:- lo hizo muy bien señorita, todos dicen que es una chica muy dulce, la atenderan muy bien - agrego con una sonrisa, - por cierto Jun, encontre algo que te gustara mucho- sacaba de un cajon un pijama blanco muy hermoso

Jun:- lo encontraste…- estaba emocionada y se levanto hacia Tai Pei para tomarlo y caminar hacia Tamao a quien hizo parar para medir si le quedaba – se vera muy dulce en el-

Tai Pei:- si, la señorita tiene una apariencia muy tierna, ese traje hara que parezca un angel – agrego mientras Jun afirmaba con la cabeza y Tamao la miraba sin saber que decir, no podia discutir de esas cosas con Jun por alguna razon siempre ganaba…

Tamao:- es muy hermoso, muchas gracias…- dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos

Jun:- mañana, tu y yo iremos de compras a la ciudad para mejorar tu guardarropa –

Tai Pei:- no comprendo como la señorita Tamao vestia tan simple, siendo una Tao – dijo mientras las jóvenes se miraban tratando de pensar en algo que decir pero la voz de Ran Tao fue la que respondio, habia entrado silenciosamente al cuarto sin que ninguna de las tres se diera cuenta

Ran:- vestir como lo hacemos aquí habria denotado su presencia y eso era lo que menos queriamos, recuerda que estaba alla para su proteccion y entrenamiento, no podia ir vestida por Japon como nosotros, habria llamado mucho la atención – dijo caminando hacia Tamao – si, te veras muy linda con esta prenda –

Tai Pei:- tiene razon señora…- agrego la mujer mientras doblaba alguna ropa, que se veia habia sido de Jun en su infancia

Ran:- Tai Pei puedes retirarte, seguro tambien estas cansada, este dia ha sido muy agitado para todas…- agrego la señora Tao mirando a las chicas

Tai Pei:- si gracias señora, con su permiso…- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia luego miro a las jóvenes– hasta mañana Jun que descanses, señorita Tamao, otra vez bienvenida espero que le guste el cuarto que hemos preparado para usted…- y salio por la puerta dejando a las tres

Jun:- madre… aparecio justo a tiempo, gracias…- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa mientras Ran Tao miraba a ambas

Tamao:- yo… queria preguntarte algo Jun…- dijo Tamao algo cabizbaja y sonrojada

Jun la miro y luego a su madre, Tamao en verdad era muy timida – dime que deseas saber? –

Tamao:- este… yo… solo queria saber cual sera mi habitación – dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado boba

Jun y Ran comenzaron a reir divertidas lo que llamo la atención de Tamao

Jun:- disculpa tenia planeado mostrartela desde esta mañana y al final con todo lo sucedido todavía no lo hago – dijo Jun acercandose a ella y tomandola de los hombros

Ran Tao las miro un segundo, le agradaba esa escena, a Jun con una hermana y a la chica sonriendole con verdadero cariño

Ran:- bien entonces yo las dejo solas para que hagas eso, mañana temprano vendre por ustedes para que vayamos de compras – se acerco a ambas y deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada una, Tamao se sorprendio, nunca nadie le habia dado un beso asi, habia sido tan diferente, asi que eso se sentia cuando una madre le daba un beso a su hija, por alguna razon siempre habia querido sentir algo asi… Ran Tao se dirigio a la puerta y dijo – bien hijas buenas noches, descansen…- Jun miro a Tamao y sonrio

Jun:– buenas noches… madre- Tamao estaba escuchandola pero no se atrevia a hablar hasta que Jun toco su hombro

Tamao:- bu… buenas noches…- dijo ruborizandose, la señora Tao salio de la habitación, este tambien habia sido un dia muy largo para ella

Jun:- bien vamos para que conozcas tu cuarto – dijo acercandose a la puerta por donde habia salido su madre segundos antes, Tamao tomo la prenda con que dormiria y la siguió – este cuarto te gustara mucho, y tus cosas ya estan alli, aunque no creo que encuentres tu ropa, Tai Pei queria deshacerse de ella, donde la habra colocado – agrego Jun asustando a la pelirosada – pero no te preocupes seguiras usando alguna ropa mia de cuando tenia tu edad hasta que mañana compremos ropa para ti- agrego lo que gano un suspiro de Tamao cosa que hizo sonreir a Jun

Tamao:- pense que no tendria que ponerme…- lo que hizo reir a Jun quien siguió caminando un poco mas, seguida por la pelirosada

Jun:- muy pocos conocen esta entrada… le verdad es que este cuarto no lo usamos hace tiempo, Len lo utilizaba cuando era mas pequeño, esta al lado del mio y tiene una entrada secreta que es esta y que no muchos conocen, pero tiene una union con mi cuarto, por alli entro Tai Pei para arreglarlo para ti, porque ella tampoco conoce esta entrada- Jun caminaba por el pasillo, estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba -… cuando Len era mas pequeño y tenia pesadillas entraba a mi cuarto por la puerta que da hacia el, pero de eso hace mucho y ha estado desocupada desde entonces- llegaron frente a un espejo, Jun miro a Tamao sonriendole divertida, luego de eso toco el espejo, Tamao lo miro, era enorme y cuando Jun paso su mano por sobre una de las figuras de las orillas esta giro, y el espejo dio paso a una entrada – entra rapido que esta se cierra automáticamente- habia un pasillo y al fondo habia otra puerta, Tamao siguió a Jun rapidamente, esta abrio la puerta y entro a un lugar oscuro, mientras hacia eso siguió hablando -… le pedi a Tai Pei arreglarlo para ti antes de salir de Japon, me pregunto para quien era pero no le dije por eso estaba tan intrigada contigo- cuando Tamao entro tras ella quedo estatica y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, Jun prendio las luces unos minutos después, al mirar a Tamao pudo ver su expresión, se veia extraña – Tamao… te sucede algo?…- pregunto apoyandose en sus hombros y mirandola con preocupación

Tamao:- es este lugar….- dijo mientras volvia a mirar a Jun

Jun:- a que te refieres…-

Tamao:- la ultima vision que tuve antes de venir aquí… este era el cuarto que relate…- dijo Tamao mirando a todos lados, si hubiera estado prendida la luz no se habria dado cuenta pero como entraron y estaba oscuro, pudo reconocerlo

Jun:- la vision donde te veias de mi edad y alguien te acorralaba a la pared?- dijo Jun mirandola fijamente

Tamao asintio – si era este lugar, estoy segura…- agrego mirando hacia la pared

Jun:- supongo que esa era la pared de la que hablaste- a lo que Tamao asintio, esto se ponia cada vez mas interesante…- la persona que me dijiste esa vez, por que puerta entro?- pregunto Jun interesada, Tamao dio una vuelta a la habitación para recordar donde estaba parada en el minuto en que eso ocurrio y apunto la entrada por la que ellas habian ingresado

Tamao:- por esa… esa puerta…- dijo y luego giro hacia Jun, que la miraba intrigada

Jun:- me dijiste que era un joven quien entraba por la puerta no?- Tamao asintio,

Tamao:- si pero… no se quien es, solo se que es un joven es como si tuviera la certeza de ello… lo demas no, porque no pude ver su rostro… estaba muy oscuro – dijo la chica pensativa

Jun:- por ahora no podemos hacer mas que confirmar que esta sera tu habitación, ya que la viste en tu vision, lo otro es muy pronto para decir que significa….- dijo mientras dirigia su vista hacia esa puerta, esa entrada no muchos la conocian, solo ella, sus padres, el abuelo, Len, si era un joven quien entraba por esa puerta, solo uno de los que nombraba podian encajar con esa descripción en unos años mas, podria ser que la persona fuera el, pero la pelirosada habia dicho esa vez que esa persona la habia abrazado, eso habia dicho…, Jun no creia que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer alguna cosa como esa, Len no era de abrazar a las personas de esa manera, debia ser alguien mas, ademas la chica habria reconocido de alguna forma a Len si hubiera sido el, podria ser que fuera otra persona que no ha conocido y por eso la falta de rostro de ella, faltaba mucho para eso, conoceria a otras personas hasta llegar a ese hecho, el asunto era muy amplio para sospechar y menos de su hermano, sin embargo una situación asi y su hermano haciendo eso no escapaba de su mente, ademas eso seria divertido, sin quererlo una sonrisa de formo en su rostro, lo que llamo la atención de Tamao

Tamao:- Jun… que pasa? – dijo intrigada

Jun se despejo de sus pensamientos la miro y sonrio – no me hagas caso, de todas formas como te dije no hay nada que hacer, seguro pasara y hasta que llegue ese momento no podemos hacer nada… vamos revisemos el cuarto- agrego a lo que Tamao asintio algo mas tranquila…- pero me gustaria saber quien sera ese intruso- y le guiño un ojo logrando un sonrojo leve en Tamao…

Tamao:-veamos el cuarto…- y camino hacia la cama era hermosa y grande, estaba rodeada de una cortina de una bella tela de encaje blanco transparente, Tamao quedo maravillada con ella, - es preciosa…- luego giro habia una puerta tras ella, camino hacia alla, y miro a Jun

Jun:- adelante, espero sea de tu agrado…- y sonrio, Tamao abrio la puerta habia un bello baño, todo decorado de rosa y blanco, con una gran bañera y una ducha, un tocador con un gran espejo y muchas cosas: sales de baño, shampoos, jabones, un mueble con toallas y otras cosas, era hermoso y muy delicado

Tamao se asomo por la puerta para ver a Jun, su rostro asombrado lo decia todo, Jun sonrio

Jun:- si pero cierra la boca podria meterse algo en ella- dijo riendo y logrando que Tamao cerrara la boca y sonriera sonrojada – ven para que veas lo demas. Tamao no se habia fijado pero frente a la cama habia algunos sillones y una mesita de centro y un gran ventanal que daba a una bella terraza con sillas y una mesa, eso la alegro mucho y penso como se veria ese lugar de dia, - vamos ven aquí- dijo Jun sacandola de sus pensamientos, Tamao camino hacia ella, Jun se levanto y le mostro que a los costados de la cama y seguido de dos mesitas de luz habian dos puertas, le indico la de la derecha, Tamao dudo un poco pero camino hacia ella, cuando la abrio se veia un cuarto vacio pero luego sintio encender la luz, se giro era Jun que estaba tras ella, cuando volvio a mirar el cuarto, vio una habitación vacia pero llena de cajones y espejos, y puertas corredizas, en un lado habia un gran tocador, con algo que parecian frasquitos de perfume y otras cosas como cepillos, y pequeños cajones, eso la intrigo, abrio muchas de las puertas, todo estaba vacio, en eso escucho la voz de Jun –si lo se, por ahora esta vacio, pero mañana estara lleno de toda la ropa que desees escoger, zapatos y otras cosas bueno lo que quieras- dijo sonriendole a Tamao la que se sonrojo – y no puedes negarte porque no tienes nada que ponerte Tai Pei desaparecio todas tus cosas – agrego sonriendole lo que Tamao no pudo rebatir – por ahora en ese lugar – dijo indicando una de las puertas que Tamao abrio y encontro algunos trajes muy bonitos – hay algunas cosas para que te cambies mañana –

Tamao:- gracias Jun…- agrego con una dulce sonrisa pero algo timida

Jun:- no te preocupes por eso, mejor ven conmigo para que te muestre la otra puerta- salieron, Jun apago la luz y cerro la puerta, luego rodearon la cama y abrieron la otra puerta, habia un pasillo no muy largo y al fondo otra puerta, Jun camino hacia ella seguida de Tamao, la que miraba todo – no te preocupes, pero para entrar por aquí debes aumentar tu poder espiritual, para girar la manilla, esto es muy efectivo, ayudaba a Len para entrenar cuando era niño, supongo que lo hicieron a proposito – dijo sonriendo, Jun aumento levemente su poder y la manilla giro- ves, no es tan difícil - cuando la puerta se abrio se pudo ver, era el cuarto donde Jun le habia dicho que se cambiara cuando acababa de bañarse, luego que entraron la puerta se cerro, alli Tamao pudo darse cuenta de que tambien era un espejo, vaya que lugar –y… que opinas? – dijo sonriendole y entrando a su propia habitación

Tamao:- esta muy bien... pero… como regreso al cuarto?- dijo algo timida, Jun sonrio

Jun:- solo debes hacer lo mismo para entrar, dar tu poder espiritual al espejo – y eso hizo, el espejo se abrio de repente – pero se mantiene abierto, todos creen que es la unica entrada, incluso Tai Pei- agrego para luego volver a la habitación de Tamao

Tamao:- ella… tambien es una shaman… verdad?- dijo la chica

Jun:- porque crees eso…-

Tamao:- por lo de las puertas… dijo que necesita poder espiritual para abrirlas…- Jun sonrio por la deduccion de la chica y asintio

Jun:– los sirvientes mas importantes de la mansión lo son, Chen, Tai Pei, Wen Yun, Zen Kwan, Xiu Mei y Chin Gi todos ellos – agrego sentandose en la cama después de abrir una de las cortinas que la rodeaban – pero no te preocupes, son de confianza…

Tamao miro a Jun y sin querer dio un bostezo, Jun sonrio, luego se levanto y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente sorprendiendo a Tamao

Jun:- bien… nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien, por cierto debes estar despierta a las ocho, pero vendre a despertarte si no lo estas- Tamao asintio pero antes de que Jun saliera dijo

Tamao:- Jun….- luego se ruborizo– como se abre la otra puerta desde adentro…-

Jun sonrio:- eso… la misma figura, debes pasar tu mano por la inscripción interna de ella, y la puerta tiene una llave- se regreso y la deposito en las manos de la chica que le sonrio – cierra por dentro y por fuera…- luego volvio a la puerta que daba a su habitación y dijo – bien ya me voy, duerme bien

Tamao:- tu tambien… hermana- y sonrio ruborizada – buenas noches…-

Jun volvio a su cuarto se sentia extrañamente bien con todo lo que sucedia pero algo le molestaba, y era similar a lo que pensaba su hermano, muchas dudas pasaban por su cabeza, y no sabia que creer…

Lee Bruce Long:- te sucede algo Jun Tao…- aparecio de la nada pero no sorprendio por ello a su ama

Jun:- tengo algunas dudas, eso es todo- dijo tranquilamente

Lee Bruce Long:- es sobre la decisión de tus padres….- agrego caminando hacia ella

Jun:- como sabes eso…- se giro para mirarlo estaba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada

Lee Bruce Long:- todos los espiritus de la mansión lo comentan, ya lo saben… recuerda que las puertas no son impedimento-

Jun:- tienes razon… y que es lo que comentan…-

Lee Bruce Long:- algunos dicen que es un ultraje al nombre de los Tao, que En Tao no piensa con claridad, otros dicen que la chica sera un estorbo aunque hay algunos que sienten su poder y su habilidad, ellos parecen estar de acuerdo con la decisión, aunque hay un espiritu que no ha dicho nada aun- agrego mirandola seriamente

Jun:- es el que te pedi que vigilaras?- dijo Jun seriamente

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOFlash BackOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Jun estaba en su cuarto en la pension Asakura, luego de una de las visiones de Tamao, tenia su telefono en las manos y habia marcado un numero en especial, cuando contestaron al otro lado - necesito que vigiles a uno de los espiritus por mi, quiero saber si actua extraño- dijo la mujer seriamente

Lee Bruce Long:- cual es… Jun Tao-

Jun:- vigila a Chun Gi, la adivina… sabes a cual me refiero no?- dijo calmadamente mientras su espiritu acompañante afirmaba y colgaba el telefono…

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOFin Flash BackOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Lee Bruce Long:- ha actuado extraño- agrego acercandose a la ventana

Jun:- cambio en su actitud?-

Lee Bruce Long:- desde que me pediste vigilarla, lo he hecho y he notado el cambio, tambien pregunte a los otros espiritus, dijeron que de unos dias en adelante actuaba diferente, ya no estaba encerrada y ahora vagaba por el cementerio diciendo que pronto llegaria alguien que la sacaria de la niebla que era su existencia desde que habia muerto, y que por fin se despejaba la oscuridad a su alrededor- empezo a relatar mientras Jun lo miraba fijamente – la he visto Jun Tao… dentro del salon de entrenamiento espiritual, pasa la mayor parte del dia alli, un dia sintio mi presencia y me dijo que podia decirte que estaba lista y esperando, que tu solo debias traerla aquí y ella la protegeria, eso fue extraño… -

Jun Tao sonrio ante esas palabras – entonces si es ella… lo sabia, y tambien lo sabe… solo la espera, en cuanto Tamao la vea se dara cuenta…- dijo encaminandose a su cama – puedes retirarte a descansar, mañana sera un largo dia…- Lee Bruce Long se dirigia hacia la puerta pero giro al recordar algo…

Lee Bruce Long:- por cierto… tu hermano esta entrenando desde hace mucho, y parece que desea destruir todo, deberias hablar con el, Bason no consigue que pare…- Jun lo miro, asintio y camino hacia la salida acompañada de el…

Len Tao respiraba entrecortadamente, habia estado practicando por un rato bastante largo, seguramente todos dormian, y aunque ya no habia que mas destruir en esa gran sala su malestar aun permanecia, porque se sentia asi, no podia comprenderlo y mientras mas lo pensaba mas enfadado se sentia

Bason:- señorito ya es tarde… debe descansar… tuvo un largo viaje- decia el espiritu pero Len Tao no hacia caso de sus palabras

Jun:- deberias escuchar a Bason… Len- parece que por fin alguien ponia el freno porque en cuanto escucho la voz de Jun, se detuvo

Bason:- gracias por venir señorita…- dijo el general mientras la chica solo le sonreia

Len:- pense que dormias- dijo respirando agitado

Jun:- dormir... no aun no… pero eso deberias hacer tu tambien… - agrego acercandose a el

Len:- no tengo sueño… solo quiero…-

Jun:- desquitarte con la habitación, o destruir la mansión completa- agrego divertida, a lo que el no supo que responder

Luego de unos segundos y ya mas tranquilo gracias a la intromisión de su hermana tomo asiento en el piso mientras ella se acercaba y depositaba una toalla en su cabeza lo que hizo que se ruborizara levemente – gracias…-

Jun:- ve a descansar… hoy solo es el primer dia y si sigues asi no quedara lugar donde podamos vivir –

Len:- pense que deseaban que ganara ese torneo… entonces necesito entrenar…- seguro que su hermana no le rebatiria ese punto

Jun:- esa es la razon?… tu arduo entrenamiento para el torneo… pense que era por otra cosa que destruias la casa… tu no sueles destruir a menos que estes enfadado… - agrego sentandose a su lado

Len:- no mal entiendas, a mi no me importa nada mas que eso… y no estoy enfadado… si quieren adoptarla es su problema – agrego mientras dejaba la cuchilla a su lado y se secaba la cabeza con la toalla

Jun sonrio –eso… pense que tu enojo se debia a las prometidas, no a nuestra nueva hermana- lo que capto la mirada sorprendida de su hermano por alguna razon nunca podia engañarla

Len:- no es mi hermana…- agrego en un murmullo enfadado – no lo sera nunca…-

Jun:- vamos Len… sera lo mejor, ademas has visto a nuestros padres, de verdad le tomaron cariño…- dijo tranquilamente

Len:- cariño…. Solo intentan aprovecharse de su don, esclavizarla a ser una Tao sin que se de cuenta y trabaje para ellos, no creas que me trago eso del cariño, ellos no lo sienten por nadie…- luego cerro los ojos

Jun:- eso podrian hacerlo de otras formas… no necesitarian adoptarla para eso… admitelo…- agrego la chica

Len:– es una ingenua…- agrego a las palabras de su hermana- que cree esa estupidez…

tu misma sabes porque lo hicieron… solo intentan alejarla de mi… piensan que haciendola mi hermana no me le acercare de la manera que ellos creen…-

Jun:- y… ha dado resultado su plan?... – dijo sonriendole y ruborizandolo, asi que él tenia el mismo pensamiento que ella respecto a la idea de sus padres, sin embargo el cambio su expresión rapidamente, estaba algo irritado

Len:- no te equivoques… es una estupidez pensar que yo pueda interesarme en esa tonta… a mi no me importa de ninguna manera… suficientes problemas tengo con los entrenamientos que me esperan, el torneo, esa ridiculez de las prometidas como para agregarle una preocupación mas…-

Jun:- yo pense que si… por como te pusiste cuando entramos a la sala hace un rato antes de cenar, te agrado lo que viste no?...- su hermano la miro tan sorprendido – y no puedes negarmelo, lo vi en tu cara cuando la viste frente a ti… se veia preciosa verdad?...- ahora si estaba sonrojado, solo recordar esa imagen, que desde un rato no podia quitarse de la cabeza…

Len:- eso no es cierto… solo me sorprendi…- agrego levantandose rapidamente y desviando la mirada

Jun comenzo a reir por esa actitud tan obvia, - en todo caso ya esta hecho, es nuestra hermana y tu tienes que respetar eso, sera lo mejor para ella y para ti…- dijo levantandose

Len:- tu no sabes lo que es mejor para mi… eso lo decido yo… - agrego con decisión mientras tomaba del suelo su arma y comenzaba a caminar a la salida

Jun:- que ya te vas… y tu entrenamiento?- el se giraba hacia ella

Len:- estoy cansado de escuchar tus tonterias, ademas no era esto lo que querias, que fuera a dormir…-

Jun:- yo quiero muchas cosas, por el momento con esta me conformo, veremos si tu tienes las agallas para cumplir lo otro que yo quiero… - dijo sonriendole, porque siempre le hablaba en acertijos, lo sacaba de sus casillas tan rapido

Len:- buenas noches… - dijo serio y abrio la puerta pero antes de salir la voz de Jun tras el

Jun:- deberias ir a darle las buenas noches a Tamao tambien, debes ser un buen hermano – Len se giro pero no pudo decir nada porque Jun continuo – esta en tu antiguo cuarto, el cuarto de los dragones escondidos, lo recuerdas? – Len Tao se sorprendio al recordar ese lugar

Len:- porque ese lugar…- ella ya habia llegado a su lado

Jun:- asi puedo cuidarla de cerca, hace mucho que tu ya no lo usas… ademas…- agrego en un murmullo – es especial para hacer cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa… no crees?- y le sonrio para salir – no te desveles mucho, buenas noches- y salio antes que el.

Jun caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente mientras un espiritu la seguia de cerca, aun no se habia atrevido a hablarle porque no deseaba que su amo lo escuchara, cuando se vio ya lejos de el se atrevio a hablar

Bason:- señorita… a veces pienso que usted de verdad quiere que el amo se acerque de esa manera a la señorita Tamao – estaba preocupado, lo que causo sorpresa a Jun

Jun:- porque desearia eso… solo quiero lo mejor para Len…- agrego sonriendole mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Bason:- entonces… por que… le da ideas- el la seguia de cerca

Jun:- ideas?… cuales?... solo tendra ideas si tiene pensamientos anteriores sobre ese tema…no crees… por lo demas seria entretenido que pasara, aunque no creo que Len se atreva-

Bason:- pero el señorito es capaz de todo… nunca duda…-

Jun:- cuando se trata de luchas si… pero cuando se trata de otras cosas… aun es un niño… y uno bastante obstinado – agrego adelantandose al espiritu mientras decia un poco mas fuerte – no te preocupes, preferira morir antes que admitir que siente un poco de cariño por ella… eso tenlo por seguro-

Bason:- pero….-

Jun:- el no se arriesgaria ahora, y menos por algo que considera poca cosa, además con tantas otras preocupaciones tan cerca…- Jun se giro hacia el espiritu y sonrio – ademas tu crees que haria algo contrario a lo que el mismo cree… por que piensas que esta tan enfadado…- ante la duda del espiritu continuo –… porque no sabe que es lo que le provoca ese enfado… no es capaz de despejar sus propias confusiones y eso lo esta matando… tu lo conoces… por eso prefiere pensar que es la actitud de nuestros padres la causa y no otra cosa…-

Bason:- y si lo hiciera… despejarlas-

Jun:- Bason… Len no es capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos, recuerda lo mucho que le tomo reconocer que Yoh y todos los demas eran sus amigos, y aun asi no creo que lo diga abiertamente… ha dicho a todos y varias veces que ella es solo una niña tonta insignificante, acaso piensas que se contradeciria a si mismo, eso seria como decir que se ha equivocado y tu sabes que "el nunca se equivoca" – agrego Jun mientras acentuaba ironicamante la ultima frase

Bason:- pero usted parece estar segura que el siente algo por ella- agrego mirandola

Jun:- conozco a mi hermano, puedo leer muchas cosas en sus ojos y esta no es la excepcion… siente algo por ella, lo se -

Bason:- entonces no le de ideas… es como si lo alentara al decirle los planes de sus padres con la señorita…. Usted lo conoce sabe que hara lo contrario a lo que ellos quieran…-

Jun:- te agrada Tamao?- pregunto rapidamente mirando hacia una de las ventanas, sus ojos se habian posado en la bella luna, Bason dudo un poco pero asintio logrando que Jun sonriera

Jun:- entonces, no te gustaria que ella….- iba a continuar pero Bason la interrumpio

Bason:- la señorita me agrada, pero usted sabe lo que opinan el señor En y la señora Ran, por algo la adoptaron-

Jun:- a mi tambien me agrada… para Len, no puedo decirlo a los cuatro vientos por lo mismo que tu ya sabes, pero si quiero lo mejor para mi hermano – tenia una sonrisa muy calma y ahora hablaba con mas seriedad - no puedo decirselo a la cara, hay que llevarlo por el lado contrario, a Len no se le pueden dar consejos, hay que ponerle barreras… ahora es muy joven pero en unos años, ya veras… no podra resistirse lo veo en su cara-

Bason:- acaso usted… lo planeo todo?- estaba sorprendido y Jun sonrio divertida

Jun:- no lo digas asi, suena horrible…-

Bason:- pero porque?-

Jun:- tu viste como la miraba en la pension…se que lo notaste… jamas habia visto esa mirada de confusion y celos en su cara, entonces me di cuenta de que a el le gusta y se me vino la idea de traerla con nosotros, queria traerla antes pero no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar pero al ver la cara y la confusion de Len… claro el no lo sabe todavía o trata de no darse cuenta… ademas tu sabes que no le gustan las cosas que puede conseguir fácilmente, le encantan los retos y que mejor reto que este… y en frente de nuestros padres…- a ella le entusiasmaba la idea

Bason:- pero a la señorita no….- agrego algo triste

Jun:- que no le gusta Len… si lo se, por eso la traje, cuando llegaron los demas me preocupe, Liserg y Horo Horo tambien la miraban, tenia que alejarla de Yoh y de ellos si no jamas mirara a mi hermano como yo quiero y debo admitir que las cosas se dieron a mi favor, ademas sabia que mis padres la aceptarian aquí si les decia lo que ella era, debo admitir que eso tambien facilito mi decisión, una chica como ella y con un don asi, es justo lo que mi hermano necesitara en el futuro…-

Bason:- pero la señorita no esta interesada de esa forma, ademas su familia…-

Jun se quedo pensativa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación entonces volvio a mirarlo y sonrio – de mis padres no te preocupes… eso lo resolvere yo… y en cuanto a su interes, aun esta muy joven… eso lo se, por ello es mas factible que vuelva a enamorarse y quien mejor que Len, no te parece…-

Bason:- ella jamas pensara en eso y mas si todos le dicen que ahora es su hermano, la señorita no lo haria usted la conoce…- decia decidido el espiritu que en realidad tenia toda la razon, conociendo a Tamao jamas se le pasaria por la mente mirarlo si ahora era su hermano, pero Jun no se veia en realidad preocupada por eso

Jun:- tengo muchos años para que eso cambie, ademas Tamao es muy suceptible y si Len pone de su parte…- y abrio la puerta de su habitación – ve con mi hermano que debe estarse preguntando por ti, hasta mañana…- y cerro la puerta

Bason:- hasta mañana señorita…- dijo algo turbado.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Jun Tao habia planeado todo muy bien, ahora habria que ver que venia en sus planes para Tamao, y en la mente de Bason el solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos resultara lastimado

Jun estaba en su habitación a oscuras, se apoyo de espaldas en la puerta mientras miraba hacia la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Tamao y decia en un susurro- entonces habra que darles un empujoncito…- sonrio y se fue a dormir habia sido un dia bastante largo…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Centro de atención

Hace cuanto no dormia tan bien, no podia decirlo realmente pero estaba segura que nunca se habia recostado en una cama tan comoda, las sabanas eran tan suaves, cuando desperto a la mañana siguiente de aquel dia tan ajetreado en lo unico que pudo pensar era en lo comodo de su colchon porque ya no dormia en un futon cerca del suelo, ahora tenia una gran cama, en la que cabia de sobra, solo para ella. No quiso abrir los ojos por un largo rato pero un golpe hizo que lo hiciera, era la puerta que daba al cuarto de Jun, se incorporo lentamente y bostezo para luego llevar sus manos a sus ojos, abrio una de las cortinas que rodeaban la cama

Tamao:- adelante – la puerta se abria lentamente, por ella entraba Jun Tao, vestida elegantemente con un traje azul, que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, Tamao sonrio al verla –buenos dias Jun…-

Jun:- buenos dias, pense que te encontraria dormida pero cuando contestaste me sorprendi…- agrego la chica sonriendole

Tamao:- en la pension Asakura solia levantarme muy temprano, a las 6:00 de la mañana, para realizar los quehaceres y preparar el desayuno… - se acerco a la orilla de la cama para levantarse

Jun:- pues te quedaste dormida entonces, porque son las 7:30- agrego mirando el reloj sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Tamao, la que se sorprendio

Tamao:- de verdad… - se sonrojo ella no solia dormir asi – lo siento… pero nunca habia dormido en una cama asi de suave…- dijo la chica levantandose rapidamente mientras Jun sonreia y la detenia

Jun:- no te preocupes por eso, tenemos tiempo de sobra para que te des un baño y te cambies, aquí no tienes que hacer lo que hacias alla, solo prepararte para que vayamos a desayunar…- a lo que Tamao asintio mas ruborizada, la costumbre era otra para ella y tendria que adecuarse a su nueva vida

Tamao:- lo siento… disculpame… es solo que yo…-

Jun:- si lo se, no estas acostumbrada, no te preocupes, ahora ve al baño y has lo que te he dicho para que puedas cambiarte- agrego dirigiendose hacia la puerta que llevaba a los armarios, mientras Tamao asentia y se dirigia hacia el baño rapidamente…

Luego de preparar todo, se metio en la bañera, que comodo se sentia, tan relajante, hacia mucho que no se daba un baño asi, en Izumo lo habia echo pero desde que habia llegado a la pension no tenia tiempo para ella, que bueno era poder relajarse un poco, luego de varios minutos, sintio que alguien tocaba a la puerta, era Jun

Jun:- Tamao, estas lista - pregunto recibiendo después la afirmativa de la chica – deje tu ropa sobre el sillon que esta en la habitación de los armarios para que te cambies… te espero en mi cuarto…- agrego para luego salir, Tamao lo noto porque sintio la puerta cerrarse

Tamao se enrollo en una toalla blanca y coloco una toalla mas pequeña sobre su cabeza, salio del baño y se dirigio a la habitación de los armarios, sobre el gran sillon que ella habia visto el dia anterior encontro un traje blanco con cuello mao y bordados rosas, como su cabello, y un pantaloncillo que llegaba bajo sus rodillas con pequeñas aberturas a los costados y que tambien tenia bordados en ese color rosa, ademas habia unas sandalias blancas en el suelo, y ropa interior, pero se sorprendio al ver que era la suya, eso la tranquilizo por lo menos eso si lo habian conservado, luego de cambiarse se miro en el espejo, la verdad no se veia tan mal y eso la puso feliz, luego se solto el cabello para secarlo y cepillarlo una vez hecho eso miro sobre el tocador, junto al espejo habia un gran numero de botellitas que ella habia visto el dia anterior, tomo algunas pero hubo una que le gusto mucho, tenia un aroma muy dulce asi que decidio colocarse un poco… luego se miro en el espejo dio un suspiro y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Jun, pero antes tomo la llave que esta le habia dado y se la colgo en una cadena en el cuello, ocultandola bajo su ropa…. Abrio la puerta de su habitación que conectaba al cuarto de Jun y camino por el pasillo con rapidez, cuando llego frente a la otra hizo como Jun le habia explicado, elevo levemente su poder espiritual y la puerta se abrio, cruzo rapidamente y entro al cuarto donde estaba la ropa de Jun, la puerta que daba a la habitación de esta estaba abierta, asi que camino hacia alla, Jun estaba de pie mirando por el ventanal y a su lado estaba Lee Bruce Long, Tamao entro

Tamao:- ya estoy lista…- dijo algo avergonzada esperando la mirada de Jun Tao sobre ella

Jun sonrio al verla – te queda muy bien… - para evitar que siguiera avergonzandose agrego – recuerdas a Lee Bruce Long, Tamao- el hizo una reverencia para ella

Tamao:- si lo recuerdo… - dijo sonriendo y relajandose - buenos dias… es un gusto verlo de nuevo – fue muy cortes porque no sabia como era el carácter de este

Lee Bruce Long:-buenos dias señorita… tambien me da gusto verla… espero que haya dormido bien…-

Jun:- le conte sobre tu situación aquí… pero dijo que ya todos los espiritus de la mansión lo sabian…- agrego Jun antesde que Tamao pudiera contestar

Lee Bruce Long:- me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado el ofrecimiento de los señores Tao estoy seguro de que sera muy feliz aquí…- agrego a lo que la chica sonrio mas relajada

Tamao:- gracias… - dijo mientras caminaba mas cerca de ellos

Jun:- eso esta muy bien… ahora debemos ir a desayunar seguramente nuestra madre vendra pronto por nosotras… -agrego sonriendole y caminando hacia la puerta de salida

Tamao sonrio al escuchar como Jun decia nuestra madre, que bien se sentia ser parte de una familia… - si vamos…-

Jun:- se que no estas acostumbrada a que otros preparen el desayuno para ti pero aquí deberas hacerlo… ademas podrias ofender a quienes trabajan aquí si no lo aceptas…- decia Jun mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

Tamao:- si, esta bien, no te preocupes no deseo ofender a nadie, hare lo que tu digas…- agrego mientras caminaba a su lado y eran seguidas por Lee Bruce Long

Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo que daba hacia el patio interior de ese lugar Tamao pudo observarlo, era un lugar enorme, y tenia una especie de campo de entrenamiento en el que Len Tao estaba entrenando junto a un hombre, Tamao se quedo observandolos mientras caminaban, lo que llamo la atención de Jun

Jun:- ha estado entrenando desde las 7:00, supongo que estaba cansado tambien porque suele levantarse mas temprano, ademas no ha desayunado si quieres podemos ir a preguntarle – dijo sonriendo pero Tamao se mostro algo asustada

Tamao:- no…. Digo no hace falta… ademas podria molestarse si lo interrumpe…- agrego ruborizandose

Jun:- no digas tonterias… debe alimentarse sino sus entrenamientos no serviran de nada, ademas tambien quiero presentarte a Zen Kwan, el hombre que esta entrenando con el, recuerdas que te conte sobre el…- dijo Jun y se encamino rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaban seguida por Tamao que trataba de evitar que ella molestara el entrenamiento de ellos

Tamao:- no espera…. No es necesario que desayune con nosotras…- la verdad debia admitir que aun le tenia cierto temor a Len Tao y sobre todo por lo que habia ocurrido y por la manera en la que lo habia visto reaccionar, cuando su padre la presento ante todos…

Jun iba llegando – no digas tonterias… - y se acerco, atrayendo la atención de Len y Zen Kwan – Buenos dias Len… - dijo a lo que este se detuvo antes de realizar un ataque contra Zen Kwan

Len:- no ves que estoy entrenando – dijo serio ademas tambien habia notado la presencia de Tamao y eso lo molesto

Zen Kwan:- Len no seas descortes y por lo menos da los buenos dias a tus hermanas – el hombre se acercaba hacia donde estaban Tamao y Jun, tenia una voz fuerte y le hablaba a Len Tao sin ningun tipo de temor, Tamao se impresiono por el y sus palabras, ademas Len lo habia mirado muy enfadado, luego miro a las chicas, sin embargo no dijo nada, paso por el lado de ambas para marcharse –LEN!!! – dijo el hombre para regañarlo

Len:- voy a cambiarme para desayunar… porque a eso vinieron no?...- dijo mirando a Jun la que asentia con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego se fue hacia un corredor, algo iba diciendo pero no se podia distinguir que era porque ademas de que lo decia en Chino iba hablando muy bajo

Zen Kwan:- disculpenlo, ha estado muy irritado hoy…- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia para ambas

Jun:- no te preocupes por eso… solo nos acercamos porque queria presentarte a Tamao… y porque queriamos que el desayunara con nosotras, verdad Tamao…- la chica asintio levemente y algo avergonzada

Tamao:- de todas formas no debimos hacerlo… se enfado mucho…- agrego triste

Jun:- Tamao no te preocupes… ya lo conoces, el siempre se pone asi…- pero las palabras del hombre atrajeron la atención de la chica

Zen Kwan:- de todas formas es un placer conocerla señorita, la verdad me sorprendio saber que Len y Jun tenian una hermana…- Jun y Tamao sonrienron – pero sera un placer servirla en lo que necesite…-

Tamao:- gracias… - dijo timidamente

Bason:- señoritas buenos dias – el general chino habia aparecido repentinamente – el señorito dice que pueden adelantarse al comedor que el ira enseguida – a lo que Jun asintio complacida mientras Tamao saludaba al espiritu

Tamao:- buenos dias Bason, me da gusto verte – dijo Tamao sonriendole al espiritu

Jun:- Bason, Len durmió bien anoche…- pregunto Jun, después de la conversación que habian mantenido el dia anterior se habia quedado preocupada por su hermano

Bason:- pues no le costo mucho dormirse, aunque estuvo un rato meditando, usted ya sabe para calmarse…- agrego sonriendole a la chica que entendio perfectamente a que se referia este al decir eso

Zen Kwan:- Len necesita mucha calma para concentrarse en su entrenamiento, el torneo que le espera no es facil y este mal humor que lleva no le ayudara mucho- decia el hombre seriamente mientras comenzaban a caminar en direccion al comedor

Jun:- es verdad, pero supongo que tiene muchas preocupaciones, el ser capaz de controlarlas tambien le ayudara a ser un mejor lider no lo crees-

Zen Kwan:- tienes razon…- llegaron a una puerta y el se excuso – ahora con su permiso, debo preparar algunas cosas para los entrenamientos de Len, que tengan un bello dia señoritas- ambas asintieron y el se marcho

Tamao:- es un hombre muy fuerte verdad? – dijo impresionada mientras lo miraban alejarse

Bason:- si lo es, el ha entrenado al amo Len desde que era muy niño- Tamao lo miro y luego a Jun que estaba abriendo la puerta, del otro lado estaba el comedor, en ese lugar ya se encontraba Tai Pei esperandolas

Tai Pei:- buenos dias señoritas… durmieron bien…- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a ambas chicas

Jun:- si Tai Pei gracias por preguntar, creo que estabamos cansadas verdad?- agrego sonriendole a Tamao que asintio y se dirigio al asiento frente al de Jun

Tai Pei:- bien entonces sera mejor que desayunen rapido porque estoy segura que la señora Ran vendra pronto a buscarlas- agrego mientras unas sirvientas traian los platos y tazas con el desayuno, que era muy distinto al desayuno que habia tomado Tamao en Japon, bueno tendria que acostumbrarse, comenzo a comer junto con Jun, la verdad no sabia nada mal, seguro si podria comerlo todos los dias, en eso se abrio una puerta, por ella entro Len vestido con un traje negro

Bason:- señorito vino a desayunar…- dijo asombrado de verlo alli

Len:- eso dije que iba a hacer no?...- dijo mirando con reproche a su espiritu acompañante

Jun:- no seas tan ironico, la verdad tampoco crei que vendrias – ella sonreia tranquilamente sonrojando a su hermano menor, mientras Tamao lo miraba algo nerviosa, aun no sabia como dirigirse a el, llamarlo Len o hermano, como decirle, si le decia joven todo se sabria y En Tao habia dicho que debian tratarse como familia pero de solo mirarlo sabia que no podia hacerlo, mientras este tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, Tamao permanecio callada y mirando al plato frente a ella, no sabia como saludarlo y el no parecia querer hablarle, mientras tanto pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza del joven, como decirle a ella, hermana, no podria ser mas cinico si lo hiciera, porque no lo sentia, llamarla por su nombre, que el recordara nunca lo habia hecho…. Suspiro levemente lo que llamo la atención de Jun y de Tamao, ella nunca lo habia visto hacer eso… suspirar, Jun podia sentir la tension en la habitación, sabia que eso les costaria algo de trabajo pero ella debia encontrar una forma de que no se hablaran usando el termino hermano de por medio o si no estaba segura que Tamao jamas lo miraria como ella queria, pero como…

Tai Pei interrumpio los pensamientos de todos hablandole a Tamao – señorita, le agrada el desayuno, porque si usted gusta podemos servirle algo mas Japones, como vivio alla seguro estara acostumbrada a otro tipo de desayuno- dijo mirandola algo preocupada

Tamao:- no se preocupe, esta bien asi, no tienen que preparar nada especial por mi causa, lo que comen aquí esta bien para mi, gracias de todas formas…- dijo la chica algo apenada

Tai Pei asintio sonriendo ante la actitud tan timida de la chica – esta bien pero si desea que lo cambiemos alguna vez solo tiene que avisarme, es razonable que quiera comer lo que ha comido durante todos estos años- dijo mirandola dulcemente

Tamao:- gracias… - dijo con una sonrisa dulce, mientras era observada silenciosamente por Len Tao que fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor

Jun:- te noto perturbado…-

Len:- no digas tonterias, que habria de perturbarme, solo estoy pensando en mi entrenamiento - agrego con calma y desviando por fin sus ojos de la pelirosada que no habia notado que el la observaba por la conversación que mantenia con Tai Pei

Jun:- como tu digas…- sonrio tranquilamente y tomo la taza frente a ella, lo que a el le parecio sospechoso, en eso se abrio la puerta, Ran Tao entraba, iba vestida con un traje violeta muy elegante y su cabello en un moño

Ran Tao:-buenos dias hijos- dijo sonriendo con calma y llegando a la mesa para sentarse junto a Tamao - buenos dias – dijeron los tres, aunque la voz que mas sobresalia era la de Len que se habia puesto de pie para salir, ya habia terminado…

Len:- permiso… debo seguir entrenando- y comenzo a caminar

Ran:- y yo que vine a invitarte a venir con nosotras, te haria bien distraerte un poco…- agrego la mujer sonriendole

Len se giro – no tengo tiempo de distracciones, ademas no deseo que me metas en tus cosas de mujeres, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, buenos dias…- dijo y salio por la puerta en eso Jun se levanto rápidamente

Jun:- olvide decirle algo importante, esperenme un segundo si…- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta dejando a Tamao y a su madre con Tai Pei

Tai Pei:- señora desea algo de desayunar- dijo cortésmente a lo que la mujer asintio

Ran:- esta bien, sera agradable tener nuestro primer desayuno juntas, ademas tus hermanos han sido muy descorteses al dejarnos solas- agrego sonriendole a Tamao que la miraba apenada pero con una sonrisa timida

Mientras tanto Jun habia alcanzado a Len en el pasillo

Jun:- que vas a hacer…- dijo algo seria

Len:- a que te refieres…- se habia detenido al sentir los pasos de ella

Jun:-no te hagas el que no sabes…. No le dirijiste la palabra ni una sola vez, fuiste muy descortes con ella…- agrego algo enfadada

Len:- no tengo porque hablarle, que tu estes de acuerdo con esa tonteria no significa que yo lo este, con no oponerme ya hice suficiente… ademas que pensabas… que iba a decirle hermana como tu… eso nunca - agrego con firmeza en su voz

Jun:- porque te molesta tanto… no entiendo tu reaccion, ademas si no le hablas tendras problemas con nuestros padres, por lo menos dile por su nombre, no tienes que llamarla hermana si no quieres, pero si tendras que llamarla de alguna manera… o van a empezar a sospechar que algo tienes en su contra…- dijo Jun inteligentemente

Len:- yo no tengo nada en su contra pero no caere en las intrigas sucias de ellos, eso olvidalo, y que piensen lo que quieran, no me importa – agrego seguro de lo que decia

Jun:- vamos Len, si no puedes decirle por su nombre, entonces dile de otro forma, no se… usa lo que utiliza nuestro padre, porque no le dices Ying tambien- si eso era lo mejor, Jun estaba mas tranquila al saber que el no podia decirle hermana eso ayudaba a sus planes para los dos y era prueba de su interes en ella, pero tampoco podia decirle Tamao eso significaba que aun no admitia sus sentimientos, asi que un nombre anexo podia ayudarle, ademas por lo que habia notado, el lo estaba pensando… significaba que no le desagradaba la idea… lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta, la que ella deseaba

Len:- ying…- estuvo unos minutos pensandolo, la verdad no le resultaba difícil ademas era una palabra como cualquier otra y era definitivamente mejor para el que llamarla hermana y Tamao – esta bien… voy a llamarla asi…- dijo algo sonrojado logrando la aprobación y la sonrisa de Jun – en todo caso no solo debes decirme a mi estas cosas, ella tampoco me dirigio la palabra y si sigue llamandome joven todos se daran cuenta que no es nada nuestro…- dijo mirandola seriamente, solo queria quitarsela de encima y que mejor que fuera a molestar con eso a la pelirosada

Jun:- tienes razon, tendre que hablar con ella, tambien tiene que empezar a hablarte o nuestro padre podria molestarse… nos vemos después…- agrego y se fue

En el comedor Ran Tao mantenia una conversación muy amena con su nueva hija

Ran:- y dormiste bien…- pregunto para después tomar un poco de te de una taza

Tamao:- si muy bien… me costo un poco despertar pero llego Jun y ella me ayudo- dijo tranquilamente, ahora ya no se sentia incomoda frente a la señora Tao

Ran:- que bueno, ahora que empieces a entrenar con el abuelo deberas levantarte muy temprano a el le encanta madrugar…- agrego con seriedad

Tamao:- no se preocupe por eso, estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano…- agrego sonriendole para después tomar un bocado de lo que estaba comiendo, en eso entro por la puerta Jun

Jun:- bien terminemos de desayunar para que podamos irnos de compras…- estaba sonriendo, ahora le tocaba convencer a la pelirosada de que llamara a Len por su nombre y no diciendole hermano, tenia algunas ideas de cómo hacerlo pero debia ser con cuidado….

Las tres estuvieron desayunando un rato mas mientras Ran y Jun le decian a Tamao a los lugares que la llevarian a comprar, nombraban un monton de tiendas y de cosas, que Tamao penso que el dia no les alcanzaria para tanto, luego salieron acompañadas por Tai Pei, un transporte las esperaba en la entrada de la mansión principal, y un chofer al lado de una de las puertas, ademas iba Lee Bruce Long con ellas, Jun habia dicho que era mejor proteccion que llevar guardaespaldas, luego de subir, partieron y en pocos minutos ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad, durante el viaje Ran Tao le habia dicho a Tamao que lo mas probable es que a su regreso los invitados ya estuvieran en casa y que seguro En ya les habria contado de ella, pero que no tenia que ponerse nerviosa por nada, que solo fuera ella misma y que por supuesto no se dejara de nadie… que debia ser una Tao con todas las letras de la palabra, Tamao no entendia mucho pero asintio con la cabeza, luego bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a caminar, rapidamente llegaron a las tiendas seguidas por Lee Bruce Long y el chofer que esperaban afuera, cuando ingresaron en la primera un hombre salio a recibirlas, parecia conocerlas de hacia mucho tiempo por como las trataba, la verdad parecia no tener mas elogios que los que ya les habia dicho, luego miro a Tamao, y comenzo a decir lo linda y delicada que era, apenandola y logrando que se sonrojara rapidamente lo que hizo sonreir a Jun

Jun:- necesitamos ropa para ella, y espero que sea tan bello como todo lo que siempre compramos aquí- dijo gentilmente al hombre que hizo una reverencia y las condujo hacia un salon privado, donde habian muchos asientos y unos espejos, luego entro una mujer y les ofrecio algo de beber, Tamao estaba muy nerviosa, pero el lugar era hermoso

Ran:- espero que lo que traigan sea de tu gusto, esta tienda suele tener ropa muy hermosa, Jun y yo siempre venimos aquí cuando necesitamos algo nuevo- agregaba la señora Tao que se habia sentado junto a ella mientras esperaban que llegaran con la ropa, al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron algunas mujeres con decenas de trajes, todos eran tan bellos y Tamao no sabia cual escoger, Jun sonreia mientras tomaba uno y luego otro, descartaron de inmediato los verdes y cafes, porque la señora Ran dijo que a Tamao no se le verian bien, Luego descarto los amarillos y naranjos y otros tantos que no parecian de su agrado, pero al final Tamao tuvo que probarse decenas de trajes, luego de una dos horas y media ya estaba cansada, se habia probado camisas, pantalones largos, bajo la rodilla, faldas, poleras, chaquetas, sombreros, bufandas, centenares de zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias, botas, guantes, mucha ropa interior y vestidos muy lindos y todo de distintos colores, Tamao estaba hasta algo mareada… por fin luego de ese tiempo pudo sentarse un rato, una mujer trajo una taza con algo de te para ella mientras descansaba

Jun:- bien que te parecio…- dijo sentandose a su lado mientras le sonreia divertida

Tamao:- es lo mas agotador que he hecho en toda mi vida, ni mis deberes en la pension eran tan agotadores… - dijo sin pensar lo que saco una risa de Jun

Jun:- pero te agradaron…- pregunto feliz de ver lo relajada que estaba ahora la chica

Tamao:- si todos eran muy bonitos….- dijo mirandola para luego suspirar un poco

Jun:- bien eso era lo que queria saber…- sonrio y luego se levanto para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su madre, le dijo algo que Tamao no pudo escuchar porque estaban un poco alejadas, la señora Ran Tao la miro complacida y luego miro al hombre que parecia sorprendido

Tai Pei aparecio de repente a su lado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa - le gusto salir de compras señorita…- dijo sentandose junto a Tamao

Tamao:- si… pero fue muy agotador….- estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras Tamao se acababa su te, luego la pelirosada tomo la palabra – Tai Pei… puede llamarme Tamao si gusta, no tiene que decirme señorita…- dijo algo ruborizada pero no le gustaba que la trataran tan formalmente

Tai Pei:- pero señorita… yo no puedo hacer eso….- estaba sorprendida

Tamao:- pero llama a Jun por su nombre…- agrego la pelirosada

Tai Pei:- es verdad pero a ella la he cuidado desde que es una niña… con usted es diferente yo… no la conozco no me considero digna de ese honor- dijo algo apenada

Tamao:- no se preocupe si no puede no importa… pero me gustaria que mas adelante lo intentara…. Si esta de acuerdo claro…- agrego con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, mientras Jun se acercaba a ellas

Tai Pei:- si señorita…. Gracias…- agrego la mujer con una sonrisa amable

Jun:- de que hablaban…- ambas se levantaban

Tamao:- de nada en especial…. Que paso ya podemos marcharnos…-pregunto Tamao a lo que Jun sonrio

Jun:- si ya podemos, nuestra madre ya pago y ahora vamos a otra tienda…-

Tamao:- y… que vamos a llevarnos?- pregunto dudosa porque se habia probado muchas cosas pero al final no sabia cual comprarian

Jun:- pues lo que te probaste… - agrego Jun divertida por la pregunta de la chica

Tamao:- todo?...pe… pero si me probe mucha ropa…- dijo sorprendida mas bien atonita por las palabras de Jun que ahora asentia

Jun:- no me dijiste que te gustaron?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Tamao:- si… pero no pense que lo iban a comprar todo…-

Jun:- pues ya ves... ahora vamonos que hay muchas tiendas mas que recorrer-

Tamao:-mas?…. Pero si eso ya es mucha ropa…- dijo con la boca abierta

Jun:- mucha ropa?... Eso no es nada… una dama de la familia Tao nunca tiene suficiente ropa, ademas tambien quiero que compremos otras cosas que te gusten, no lo se lo que veas y quieras tener…- dijo Jun tomando de la mano a Tamao para alcanzar a su madre

Tamao:- pe… pero Jun…- seguro este iba a ser un paseo muy largo

Pasaron toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde de compras, en cada tienda que entraban salian llenas de bolsos y paquetes, Tamao ya no sabia si podian comprar mas cosas, libros, peluches y otros adornos, tambien joyas porque Ran Tao habia dicho que nunca se tenia suficientes joyas, y aunque Tamao todavía era muy joven para usarlas, Jun y su madre habian decidido que debian comprarlas de todas formas, ademas compraron algunas cosas que Tamao ni siquiera sabia para que servian, pero entre todo eso Tamao encontro algo que llamo su atención, era un arco, se veia bastante antiguo, cuando paso frente a la vitrina sus ojos se fueron hacia el de inmediato, no sabia porque, entre todas las cosas esa fue la unica por la que le pidio a Jun que comprara

Un rato mas tarde fueron a comer a un lugar muy elegante, era un restaurante con un bello jardin interno, las personas en su interior saludaban a la señora Tao, todos parecian conocerla, se notaba que era muy importante, tambien Jun Tao era muy admirada, ya que Tamao vio que muchos jóvenes se quedaban mirandola y eso era obvio si ella era muy hermosa, Tamao camino a su lado hasta llegar a la mesa, una vez alli, mientras comian un hombre se acerco a ellas

:-pero si es la hermosa RanTao, es un placer encontrarla aquí – dijo este arrastrando las palabras, era un hombre alto muy imponente debia tener la misma edad que En Tao, tenia el cabello gris y ojos rojos, con una mirada muy malevola pero astuta, eso penso Tamao al mirarlo, y lo comparo de inmediato con En Tao y la primera vez que lo vio, cuando lo hizo sintio algo de temor pero era mas por su situación en esa casa y porque su figura imponia respeto y su mirada era fria, pero este hombre era distinto de inmediato sintio miedo, sus ojos eran tan diferentes, tan crueles y su mirada era tan cinica. Sin darse cuenta Tamao tomo firmemente la mano de Jun y la apreto, a lo que esta se sorprendio, seguro Tamao habia sentido miedo al verlo y no estaba equivocada al sentir eso, para nada…

Ran:- Wu Chun…- dijo la señora Tao en un susurro, parecia no agradarle, sin embargo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella fue muy cortes y agradable -… tambien es un gusto verte… pense que estabas fuera de la ciudad- estaba muy calma y seria mientras extendia su mano y el la besaba

Wu Chun:- si pero regrese… ya sabes los acontecimientos tan importantes que estan por ocurrir hoy…- dijo con una sonrisa que a Tamao no le gusto nada, en eso sintio la vista del hombre sobre Jun – vaya y veo que estas con tu bella hija Jun, tambien es un placer verte…- agrego mientras Jun hacia lo mismo que habia hecho su madre anteriormente

Jun:- gracias… es un placer verlo tambien tio Wu…- dijo seria, ese hombre no le agradaba nada, siempre habia desconfiado de el, ademas sabia que buscaba hace años ser dueño de la dinastía

Wu Chun:- pense que estabas de viaje con Len…- seguro queria información sobre el paradero de Len, ya que le era mas ventajoso que no participara en el torneo

Jun solto su mano tranquilamente de la del hombre – si lo estaba pero Len decidio regresar para prepararse para el torneo, tiene muchas ganas que se desarrolle para poder ganarlo – dijo Jun con una dulce y calma sonrisa, Tamao noto un extraño brillo en los ojos de eso hombre, seguro no se esperaba las palabras de ella

Wu Chun:- asi que va a participar…- dijo pensativo pero después con una sonrisa muy falsa agrego -… todos creiamos que el no estaba interesado en el torneo ni en ser el lider de la dinastía…-

Ran:- pues ya ves que si… ademas Len y Jun no se fueron por que lo deseaban, ellos fueron a cumplir un encargo nuestro…- agrego la mujer tranquilamente

Wu Chun:-ya veo…- se veia que no estaba contento eso Tamao lo noto de inmediato, pero parece que la insitencia con que lo miraba atrajo la atención del hombre porque rapidamente poso sus ojos en ella lo que la asusto un poco – y quien es la dulce jovencita que las acompaña…- pregunto intrigado

Ran:- supongo que no has estado en la mansión Tao aun, si no ya lo sabrias…- dijo la mujer con su seriedad caracteristica pero mirando a su nueva hija son una sonrisa

Wu Chun:- la verdad no… acabo de aterrizar, ademas tenia una cena de negocios aquí antes de ir a la mansión Tao…- ahora el hombre miraba con mas insistencia a Tamao

Ran:- bien entonces yo hare las presentaciones… Wu ella es Tamao Tao, mi hija menor- el hombre abrio mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendido, ella continuo con las presentaciones –Tamao cariño, el es Wu Chun, tu tio, esposo de mi hermana Lyang – Tamao le sonrio para luego levantarse y hacer una reverencia como la que Jun le habia enseñado penso que eso seria lo mejor a saludarlo como se hacia en Japon

Tamao:- es un placer conocerlo…- dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo, Jun no paraba de mirar al hombre desconfiadamente

Wu Chun demoro un poco es asimilar la información pero luego correspondio al saludo de la pelirosada – tambien es un gusto conocerte pequeña… la verdad estoy sorprendido, no sabia nada sobre ti…- agrego mirando a Ran Tao… mientras Tamao volvia a tomar asiento

Ran:- si… veras, preferimos mantenerlo en secreto, Tamao es algo delicada en su salud y no deseabamos que viviera en un ambiente tan estresante como el nuestro…- agrego con serenidad, mientras el volvia a fijar la vista en la pelirosada – espero que esto no sea un problema después de todo tambien es una Tao, forma parte de la familia…-agrego la señora Tao

Wu Chun:- por supuesto que no… sera un honor ser llamado tio por una jovencita tan hermosa…- mientras decia esto un hombre vestido de negro se acerco a el y le dijo algo al oido, luego de mirarlo el se giro y dijo – bueno ya debo marcharme, fue un placer verlas aquí, y conocer a la linda Tamao, nos veremos en la mansión, tambien debe conocer a sus primos, tengo dos hijos sabes?– agrego mirando a Tamao la que le sonrio y contesto

Tamao:- lo se tio Wu, son Yang y Wing, Jun me hablo de ellos, sera un placer conocerlos tambien- el hombre la miro, se notaba algo perturbado pero rápidamente hizo una reverencia y se alejo de la mesa

Jun sonrio mientras tocaba la cabeza de Tamao –nunca lo habia visto asi, fue muy buena tu reaccion Tamao…- mientras la chica suspiraba, la verdad eso habia sido mucha tension

Ran:- si actuaste como toda una Tao… ese hombre es un mal sujeto, preferiria que no te le acercaras mucho y por supuesto no debes confiar en el… -agrego mirando seriamente a la pelirosada, -pero fue bueno de tu parte decir que sabias de sus hijos, seguro ahora imaginara que sabes todo del torneo y de su familia –

Tamao:- se refiere a que su hijo competira en el torneo y que su hija es una de las posibles prometidas – agrego la chica sorprendiendo a su madre

Jun hablo antes que esta pudiera decir nada – yo se lo conte, ya que iba a estar con nosotros pense que seria bueno que supiera lo que sucederia y las personas que estarian en casa…-

Ran:- esta bien… no importa de todas formas se le informaria porque ahora tambien estara en la reunion – la señora Tao suspiro un poco luego dio un sorbo de su taza de te y miro a ambas – bien por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que disfrutar nuestras compras ademas ese hombre no es algo que represente problemas para nosotros, terminemos para que podamos continuar- sonrio mientras Jun sonreia y Tamao trataba de olvidar la fea mirada de aquel hombre

Mientras tanto en el patio de entrenamiento de la mansión Len Tao y Zen Kwan practicaban desde hacia ya un largo rato, habian comenzado en la mañana, después que su madre se llevara a ambas jóvenes…

Zen Kwan:- te has vuelto mucho mas rapido, y tus tecnicas tambien han mejorado – decia el hombre mientras esquivaba un ataque directo de Len con mucha facilidad

Len:- ahora no soy el mismo de la ultima vez, puedo vencerte si lo deseo- dijo el joven Tao que retrocedia un poco para volver al ataque – cuchilla dorada!!!- pero su ataque fue esquivado

Zen Kwan:- bien, pero veo que tu carácter arrogante no ha cambiado mucho - mientras esquivaba y recibia una mirada irritada del joven – pero todavía no estas a mi altura – agrego atacando al joven Tao y lanzandolo contra un pilar de la mansión sorprendiendolo completamente

Len se levanto mientras golpeaba el suelo y volvia al ataque - Bason posesion de objetos- y asi lo hizo el general chino uniendo su alma con la cuchilla dorada que cambio rápidamente de forma

Zen Kwan:- vaya y cuando aprendiste a hacer eso…- dijo complacido el hombre mientras tomaba su posición para recibir el siguiente ataque mientras Len se preparaba

Len:- te dije que no soy el mismo, he aprendido mucho mas que esto y mas de lo que tu crees, o puedes enseñarme…- como siempre su arrogancia salia a relucir y mas porque era bueno y lo sabia….

Zen Kwan:- que ahora sepas hacer eso no significa nada para mi y te lo voy a demostrar, todavía tengo mucho que enseñarte, muchacho arrogante – de un segundo a otro le habia arrebatado su cuchilla desvanecido su posesion y estaba tras el, con su espada apuntando directamente al cuello de Len Tao, este quedo atonito

Bason:- Amo Len… Esta bien- dijo el espiritu que habia roto la posesion con la cuchilla y ahora aparecia al lado de su joven amo

Len:- si…- dijo con la respiración algo acelerada por la impresión, luego miro a su maestro -como… Hiciste eso- agrego en un murmullo mientras su maestro sonreia

Zen Kwan:- con habilidad… en todo caso fue mas entretenido que antes - el joven Tao ahora se sentia mas enfadado pero fueron las palabras siguientes las que terminaron por sorprenderlo -…por lo menos ahora haces que pelee en serio…- agrego para luego bajar su arma mientras se colocaba delante del joven Tao

Len:- que dices?...- estaba incredulo –… estas diciendo que jamas has peleado en serio conmigo…- el hombre solo lo miro para luego recoger el arma del joven del suelo y extenderla hacia el

Zen Kwan:- es todo por hoy… continuaremos mañana…- mientras Len Tao la tomaba y Zen Kwan comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente esperando el reproche de su alumno

Len:- RESPONDE!!!- exigio enfadado

Zen Kwan giro sobre sus pies y se coloco serio – ahora empiezas a conocer tu verdadero poder en comparación al mio y eso significa que podemos empezar a entrenarte como se debe…- dijo con tranquilidad y satisfacción mientras el joven lo miraba algo enfadado y apretando con mucha fuerza su arma, saber que su maestro jamas habia usado toda su fuerza al pelear contra el lo hacia sentir inferior, pero las palabras de el siguieron - solo aquellos que conocen sus limites pueden volverse mejores… veo que tu puedes elevarlos y eso me complace mucho…- y prosiguio su camino dejando pensativo y sorprendido al joven Len Tao…

Ching:- vaya, eso fue muy impresionante y entretenido – habia estado observando todo el entrenamiento – debo admitir que esta vez si lograste entusiasmar un poco a Zen Kwan, me pregunto como seran tus proximos entrenamientos…-

Len:- que haces aquí…- dijo friamente mientras caminaba hacia el

Ching:-vine por mi aprendiz pero no estaba y me quede observandote, nunca pense que el te tomaria en serio, debes estar orgulloso…- agrego el anciano

Len:- tu lo sabias…- como era posible, nunca se habia dado cuenta de la diferencia

Ching:- por supuesto, por que razon crees que fue escogido para ser tu maestro… - Len bajo la cabeza pensativo, era verdad pero porque nunca lo noto antes…. – si te preguntas porque no lo notaste antes… es muy simple la respuesta y estoy seguro de que ahora tu mismo puedes responderla- el anciano comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, con una sonrisa tranquila

Len:- soberbia…- dijo casi en un murmullo, eso lo enfado mas mientras destruia una estatua del patio, como habia sido tan arrogante, de creerse el mas fuerte, pero asi era antes de conocer a Yoh, subestimando a todo el mundo y mirandose a si mismo como el mejor y mas fuerte de todos los shamanes ahora sabia que no era asi, su mente era mas abierta a la posibilidad de gente mas fuerte que el, podia notar la diferencia y eso le daba una gran ventaja, permitiendole estar mas abierto a la enseñanza de su maestro Zen Kwan, que ahora se levantaba como un monstruo ante el… una barrera que el pasaria – te superare, lo juro…- agrego un poco mas calmado, el torneo por ahora no era importante, eso habia quedado de lado para el, lo unico que deseaba era superar a ese hombre arrogante que se habia atrevido a decirle que era superior, el le demostraria que no era asi….

Unas horas mas tarde un vehiculo se detenia en la entrada principal de la mansión Tao, las damas de compañía de Ran Tao se acercaron al vehiculo rapidamente cuando de el bajo la señora Tao

Ran miro al Tai Pei- por favor, encargate de que lleven todo esto al cuarto de Tamao, y que lo acomoden es su armario si- Tai Pei asintio mientras Tamao y Jun bajaban del vehiculo, el que después llevo a Tai Pei al anexo donde dormian los hijos de la familia Tao

Xiu Mei:- mi señora, bienvenidas…- he hiso una reverencia para ellas

Chin Gi:- los invitados han llegado y el señor En, y el joven Len estan esperandolas, junto con ellos en el salon principal – agrego la otra joven luego de hacer la reverencia

Ran Tao:- gracias, diganle a mi esposo que iremos en seguida después de cambiarnos…- agrego para luego mirar a sus hijas –vayan a cambiarse para la reunion…- ambas asintieron y Jun se llevo a Tamao con ella, Ran Tao volvio a mirar a sus damas de compañía y agrego – estan todos…-

Xiu Mei:- si señora, esta el señor Ching, el consejo de ancianos, el señor Wu Chun con la señora Lyang y sus hijos; el joven Yang y la señorita Wing, las familias de las señoritas Xin Mao y Mi Feng, el maestro Zen Kwan, y los jóvenes que van a participar en el torneo: Sai Tuo, Ni Hao, Luo Mei, tambien estan el señor Wei Long y la señora Li Fei - cuando termino de nombrarlos Ran Tao, la miro algo preocupada pero no dijo nada, comenzo a subir la gran escalinata seguida de ambas jóvenes, luego de ingresar y antes de subir a su cuarto agrego – a sucedido algo fuera de lo normal en mi ausencia…-

Chin Gi:- no señora todo ha estado tranquilo…- y luego hicieron una reverencia para darle su mensaje a En Tao pero antes de irse y desde donde se encontraba Ran Tao agrego

Ran:- diganle a Wen Yun que prepare la cena para todos, hoy habra mucho invitados…- luego de que las muchachas se fueron, murmuro –… podria colocar veneno en uno que otro plato…- y se dirigio tranquilamente hacia su habitación…

En esos minutos y desde hacia un rato, en el salon principal se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre En Tao y sus invitados

En Tao:- supongo que te sorprendio conocerla… ya que no habiamos hablado de ella antes…- decia serio mirando a una persona en particular

Wu Chun:- lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba, sobre todo después del nacimiento de Len, pense que no querrias tener mas hijos- decia el hombre mientras llevaba un cigarro a su boca

Liang Chun:- cuando Wu me lo conto no lo podia creer, porque no nos lo dijeron- decia la mujer muy consternada por la omision de la existencia de su sobrina

En Tao:- no quisimos esperanzarlos, seguramente Ran ya te explico los motivos por los que preferimos no hablar sobre ella- agrego muy calmado desde su asiento

Wu Chun:- si me dijo que es porque su salud es muy frágil, por ello no querian inmiscuirla en nuestro mundo- dijo el hombre mientras su esposa miraba preocupada

En Tao:- cuando nacio pensamos que no sobreviviria, por ello decidimos mantenerla lejos, pero con los años su salud fue mejorando, y ahora que ya esta mucho mejor, y como Ran deseaba que estuviera cerca de ella, decidi que podia vivir aquí- agrego, la verdad tampoco tenia intenciones de decirle a ellos de las habilidades de la pelirosada, nadie que no fuera de la familia lo sabria, eso habia decidido y se lo habia dicho a su padre, su esposa y a sus hijos, por ello habia inventado que la salud de la chica era debil, y por lo palida de la piel de Tamao no era difícil que lo creyeran

Lyang Chun:- pobre pequeña, pero es un alivio que ahora este bien y con la familia…- agrego, Lyang era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos entre verdes y cafes muy hermosos vestia un traje verde oscuro muy elegante y llevaba en su mano un abanico amarillo con figuras verdes

Ching:- la verdad fue toda una sorpresa cuando nos dijeron que su salud estaba completa, por ello decidimos enviar a Jun y Len por ella a Japon- el anciano se acercaba donde estaba su hijo

Wu Chun:- supongo que fue muy difícil para ustedes estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, y mas pensando que podria morir en cualquier instante, la verdad cuando la vi tambien note su palidez, pero me parecio una jovencita bastante saludable- agrego el hombre –supongo que a Len y Jun les habra complacido ir por su hermana-

Ching:- la verdad es que si, asi es – y sonrio tranquilamente – ademas tanto tiempo lejos… aun debe aprender muchas cosas…-

En Tao:- pero de eso te encargaras tu padre, recuerda que como llego ayer aun no has empezado con su entrenamiento y no ha elegido su espiritu acompañante- dijo serio el señor Tao

Lyang:- que tambien es una shaman?...-

En Tao:- por supuesto, es una Tao – dijo con firmeza mientras su padre lo miraba atentamente

Wu Chun:- supongo que Taoista como su madre y hermana-

Ching:- la verdad no es asi, es una Shaman como En, Len y yo, no es extraño, es la primera mujer de la familia de Ran en heredar esa habilidad, supongo que los genes de mi hijo fueron superiores en su caso…- agrego sonriendo

Wu Chun:- si bastante peculiar…- agrego sonriendole cínicamente al anciano

En ese minuto ingreso al cuarto una de las damas de compañía de Ran Tao, y se acerco hacia donde se encontraba En Tao, hizo una reverencia y luego hablo

Chin Gi:- señor disculpe, la señora Ran y las señoritas ya han regresado, vendran en unos minutos luego de cambiarse – todos los presentes que hablaban con En Tao se quedaron mirandola al igual que Len Tao desde la ventana

En Tao:- gracias… puedes retirarte- dijo con firmeza y la chica volvio a hacer una reverencia para salir luego de la habitación…

Ching:- disculpen, los dejo un momento…- hizo una reverencia a la dama y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba el consejo de ancianos, que tambien estaban discutiendo sobre la hija desconocida de En y Ran Tao, estaban algo contrariados como le habian dicho a En Tao, la verdad es que no enterarse de la existencia de su hija habia sido un insulto para ellos pero después de la explicación de En Tao sobre la salud de la muchacha habian determinado que lo dejarian pasar en consideración a la madre y a la chica…

Zen Kwan hablaba con Wei Long y Li Fei que se encontraban en el salon tambien. Wei Long era un anciano bajo casi sin cabello y con unos bellos ojos azules, Li Fei era una anciana de cabellera gris y ojos violeta, permanecio seria en todo momento, con ellos tambien se encontraban los padres de Xin Mao y Mi Feng, enterarse de la existencia de la pelirosada tambien habia sido sorpresivo para todos ellos

Li Fei:- dinos Zen Kwan… como es la niña?- pregunto la anciana mujer preocupada por la posible presencia de una extraña en la familia

Zen Kwan:- no deben preocuparse la señorita es una persona tranquila, muy educada, no creo que haya ningun problema con ella- decia el hombre muy serio

Li Fei:- estas seguro…- pero sentia indignación sobre todo -… no puedo creer que no se nos comunicara, pero En Tao va a escucharme después, primero quiero conocer a la muchacha- agrego seria, esta mujer era una de las mas sabias de la familia, y su opinión siempre era tomada en cuenta en asuntos familiares

Wei Long:- no seas tan dramatica, lo importante es que la chica ya esta con la familia, ahora nos queda conocerla y ya, a mi no me parece grave- decia tranquilo – y si es como nos la esta describiendo Zen Kwan pues bienvenida sea- Wei Long habia sido el maestro de En Tao y Zen Kwan, desde muy niños, tambien habia entrenado a Wu Chun pero este no quiso seguir bajo su tutela y dejo los entrenamientos asi que el anciano no le guardaba mucha estima

Zen Kwan:- gracias maestro, le agradara la señorita…- los padres de las jóvenes tambien tenian mucha curiosidad sobre el tema, no sabian que podria pasar, aunque la existencia de la muchacha no era un real problema para ellos porque eso no cambiaba que sus hijas fueran las candidatas a prometidas pero seguro que si alguna queria ganar deberia aprovechar la existencia de la pelirosada a su favor

Junto a una ventana otra persona tambien era atacada con cientos de preguntas, claro que a esta no le hacia mucha gracia el interrogatorio

Yang:- asi que tienes otra hermana, me pregunto si sera tan linda como Jun…- dijo mientras el joven Len Tao trataba de no caer en sus provocaciones – dime Len, cuantos años tiene mi nueva primita…-agrego irónicamente lo que estaba irritando al Tao mas de la cuenta

Len:- seguro se lo puedes preguntar tu mismo, no tengo porque hablar de eso contigo…-agrego tratando de sonar indiferente al tema

Yang:-vamos dinos algo de ella, o acaso tambien la celaras como haces con Jun- agrego el chico riendo y ganandose una mirada asesina del peliviolaceo

Len:- no digas tonterias – trato de mantenerse calmo a pesar de todo

Wing:- vamos Len no seas asi, dinos por lo menos como es, ya sabes fisicamente- hablo la hermana de Yang mientras miraba muy interesada al chico ojos de oro y hacia una pose muy coqueta con una de sus manos en la cabeza y otra en la cintura

Len no respondio solo suspiro con cansancio, no le gustaba hablar de la apariencia de los demas menos si era de la pelirosada y mucho menos con esas personas

Mi Feng:- creo que a Len no le agrada su nueva hermana…- dijo astutamente la chica de cabello rojo atrayendo la mirada de Len Tao y de los hermanos Chun

Len:- que te hace pensar que sabes lo que yo siento por ella…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras la chica lo miraba retadoramente

Mi Feng:- no lo se, dimelo tu, ya que no quieres hablarnos de ella- agrego tranquilamente

Len:- si no les hablo de ella es porque la veran cuando entre y ustedes mismos podran preguntarle lo que se les ocurra- dijo serio alejando su vista de la chica

Mi Feng:- no sera que te averguenza hablarnos de ella, quizas no es una digna Tao…- agrego con una sonrisa ironica, eso habia enfadodo al Tao y no se quedaria con las ganas de decirle algo

Len:- si lo es o no, eso no tiene porque importarte, es parte de la familia y no necesita casarse con otro para pertenecer a ella…- agrego el chico con mas veneno y cinismo que ella, lo que la enfado mucho, pero antes de que pudiera contestar intervino entre ellos Xin Mao

Xin Mao:-vamos no discutan…. Seguro es tan bella y amable como Jun, tal como dijo Yang- decia la chica mirando a Mi Feng para tratar de que no siguiera retando a Len, pero fue la voz de un chico un poco mayor que Len la que se escucho desviando la vista de todos hacia el

Sai Tuo:- debe serlo por el rostro en cara de tu padre Len, se ve que es como un tesoro para el…- dijo el chico muy calmo que se encontraba sentado en un sillon frente a Len, este tenia cabello corto color verde y ojos grises, vestia distinto a todos alli, en sus manos tenia una espada, al Tao se le hizo muy similar a Liserg pero su mirada era mas fria que la del ingles

Len:- no sabes lo que dices Sai…- dijo con una sonrisa ironica y fria, si supieran que la razon por la que su padre la consideraba un tesoro era por su habilidad y si ellos conocieran cual era, seguramente todos tratarian de ganarse su afecto, debia admitir que su padre tenia razon al ocultar la habilidad de la pelirosada, otra voz interrumpio los pensamientos de Len Tao

Ni Hao:- en realidad su existencia no tiene gran importancia para nosotros, a lo que vinimos aquí fue a saber cuando se desarrollara el torneo- agrego un chico de cabello largo azul y ojos negros, su mirada era arrogante, tenia bellas facciones ademas vestia completamente de negro y llevaba la parte superior de su camisa un poco abierta, y llevaba en su mano derecha una especie de guante

Len:- para que… tanto quieres saber cuando perderas ante mi… Ni…- la verdad ya no queria hablar con ninguno de ellos, esperaba que Jun regresara pronto con la pelirosada asi podria sacarse de encima a todos esos idiotas… pero la risa de otro chico lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

Luo Mei: jajajaj… Len sigues siendo tan gracioso como te recordaba… - dijo el chico mientras se apoyaba en la parte superior trasera de un sillon frente a la ventana su cabello era corto de color cafe claro y sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba ropa similar a la de Len Tao pero de color verde, y tenia dos cuchillas en su cinturón, de todos los presentes el era el unico al que Len soportaba y podia considerar que le agradaba, ahora que lo pensaba su carácter era similar al de Yoh Asakura, seguramente era por eso

Len:-no puedo creer que tambien vayas a participar en el torneo…- dijo sonriendo cinicamente a lo que el otro chico hizo un gesto de no tuve otra eleccion que le causo gracia al Tao

Luo Mei:- la verdad no puedes decirme nada… yo crei que tu tampoco lo harias, creo que todos lo pensamos…- dijo mirando alrededor cosa que todos asintieron

Len:- pues ya ven que no, y he venido a ganarlo asi que preparense para perder…-

Yang:- perder contigo…- dijo en ironia - Debes estar bromeando, despues de lo que te ocurrio en el torneo de shamanes, solo viniste a ser un pequeño obstáculo en mi camino al liderazgo de esta dinastía…- agrego mirandolo retadoramente

Sai Tuo:- caballeros no se exalten, aun es muy pronto para decir quien ganara y quien no, por lo demas no es cortes discutir delante de las damas…- agrego tranquilamente y con una sonrisa galante hacia Wing Chun, Xin Mao y Mi Feng, las dos primeras se sonrojaron levemente pero la tercera lo miro seria…

Mientras tanto se escuchaban por un largo corredor los pasos de dos chicas, se habian cambiado rapidamente para llegar a la sala principal, vestian bellamente, la mayor llevaba un traje negro con bordados tan verdes como su cabello, el vestido era de cuello mao y tenia dos aberturas una a cada costado dejando ver sus largas piernas, sandalias negras y llevaba el cabello tomado en un moño muy elegante, la menor llevaba un traje rojo con adornos negros, la parte superios era larga y llegaba hasta sus muslos no tenia mangas y era cuello mao, la parte inferior eran unos pantalones bajo la rodilla del mismo material y llevaba unas sandalias negras como los adornos en su cabello

Jun:- Tamao recuerda que todos estaran mirandote por lo tanto trata de no ponerte muy nerviosa- decia la chica mirandola seriamente

Tamao:- esta bien, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que tanta gente me mire al mismo tiempo…- dijo con algo de vergüenza

Jun:- lo se pero debes portarte mas altiva, recuerda que ellos creen que eres una Tao y nosotros no solemos ser tan dulces como tu…- agrego sonriendole – ademas tu timidez tambien es demasiado deberas tratar de superarla, aunque sea un poco..- decia mientras tocaba su cabeza

Tamao:- esta bien, hare todo lo posible… dijo la chica que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Habian llegado frente a la puerta del salon principal y estaban esperando a Ran Tao para ingresar las tres juntas, entonces Jun aprovecho el momento para convencer a Tamao sobre su forma de hablarle a Len

Jun:- hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo…- dijo y cuando noto que tenia toda la atención de la chica dijo – no creas que no me di cuenta de que hoy no le hablaste a Len..- esto hizo que la pelirosada se sonrojara y bajara la vista – no estoy enojada pero alli dentro vas a tener que hablarle aunque sea una vez, y ya sabes que no puedes decirle joven…-

Tamao:- pero si le digo hermano se enojara conmigo, lo se, vi su cara cuando se dio la noticia a todos- dijo algo apenada la chica

Jun:- yo tambien la vi, y ya hable con el, dijo que puedes decirle por su nombre, eso esta bien para ti verdad- mientras la chica levantaba la vista con asombro

Tamao:- de veras dijo eso?...- luego bajo la mirada sonrojada

Jun sonrio y luego levanto el rostro de la chica con su mano – si eso dijo… asi que la proxima vez que le hables puedes llamarlo Len, no te preocupes todo saldra bien- Tamao la miro y luego asintio con una leve sonrisa aunque aun se notaba nerviosa y preocupada pero tenia que hacerlo, llamarlo por su nombre

Ran:- ya esta listas- dijo la mujer mientras bajaba por la escalera vestida con un traje violeta similar al de su hija mayor y con el cabello suelto, ambas asintieron pero Tamao se quedo mirandola impresionada de lo bella que era, una vez que estaba abajo y viendo que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima dijo – que sucede Tamao- captando la atención de la chica y logrando que se apenara

Tamao- lo siento…. es que… se ve muy hermosa… madre-y bajo la vista

Ran:- de verdad lo crees… muchas gracias ustedes tambien lucen preciosas…- y luego de sonreirles se dirigio hacia la puerta –listas…- ante la afirmativa toco la puerta que se abrio rapidamente – entonces entremos….-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 El Torneo ha sido fijado

Las puertas se abrieron rapidamente y Tamao pudo escuchar la voz de Ran Tao, pero en cuanto miro hacia el interior olvido cada una de las palabras que Jun le habia dicho, habia tanta gente en ese lugar y todos la miraban… no hizo mas que bajar su cabeza y sonrojarse lo que causo asombro en unos, sorpresa en otros y hasta ternura en algunos. Jun que busco con su mirada a Len para ver su reaccion pudo notar exactamente lo que ella habia imaginado, estaba con sus ojos fijos en la Tamao, pero repentinamente el paso su vista de la pelirosada a Jun la que sonrio, lo habia descubierto mirandola igual que la vez anterior, esto hizo que el desviara su vista hacia la ventana con un leve sonrojo, porque siempre le pasaba eso, trato de calmarse y volvio a mirar a la pelirosada pero ahora pendiente de su actitud, asi que cuando esta bajo la cabeza sonrojada el solo movio su cabeza y suspiro lo sabia… esto va a ser un desastre pensaba el chico peliviolaceo mientras unos ojos verdes no lo habia dejado de mirar desde que la pelirosada habia ingresado y esa persona ahora sonreia con tranquilidad y picardia al ver la cara de confusion de Len Tao, por suerte para este ademas de esa persona nadie habia notado nada porque todos los demas se habian quedado mirando a la chica…

Jun:-Tamao…- dijo en un susurro mientras sonreia, lo que capto la atención de la chica que aun miraba al suelo, haciando que levantara la vista hacia ella – no estes nerviosa, recuerda que eres una Tao…- agrego para luego mirarla sonriente y pasar una de sus manos por el cabello de la chica

Tamao asintio –si Jun… lo siento- agrego algo avergonzada y despues volvio la vista hacia el frente mirando a En Tao que se habia levantado mirandola fija y seriamente he iba por ellas a la entrada

Ran:- disculpen la demora… mis hijas y yo acabamos de volver hace unos minutos…- hizo una reverencia para los presentes, mientras Jun y Tamao hacian lo mismo pero en silencio

En:- no pense que demorarian tanto…- dijo serio colocandose frente a su esposa

Ran:- es que se nos paso el tiempo… pero fue una salida muy provechosa para todas, nos divertimos mucho, no es asi?- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a ambas mientras En Tao se habia girado para mirarlas tambien

Jun:- si padre fue un dia muy productivo, encontramos muchas cosas adecuadas para Tamao- agrego sonriendole

En:- estas complacida?- dijo mirando a la pelirosada, la que asintio pero luego de sonreirle sutilmente agrego

Tamao:- si gracias… aunque tantas cosas no eran necesarias… yo no necesitaba la mayoria – agrego algo sonrojada lo que sorprendio al hombre gratamente que se puso a reir por la sinceridad de la chica, en su interior sabia que aquella jovencita no se interesaba por cosas como ropa y dinero, su risa causo mas que una cara se sorpresa en los invitados, ya que En Tao no acostumbraba sonreir de esa manera tan relajada

En:- esta bien Ying… pero debes dejar que ellas te consientan con eso…- luego se arrodillo un poco frente a ella moviendo sus cabellos con su gran mano y agrego – no ves lo felices que estan ahora… y de seguro te has divertido- agrego levantandose lo que hizo sonreir a Tamao, le agradaba que ese hombre fuera su padre… En Tao se coloco al lado de su esposa, ofreciendo su brazo a ella para caminar hacia donde se encontraban los invitados, mientras Jun ponia una de sus manos en el hombro de Tamao y decia

Jun:- vamos…- mientras sonreia junto a ella y comenzaba a caminar tras sus padres

Al acercarse donde se encontraban Wu Chun y su esposa Lyang Chun, tamao sintio algo de temor, el rostro de ese hombre no inspiraba confianza para ella y mucho menos despues de las palabras de Ran Tao, por lo que trataba de no mirarlo, gracias a ello su atención paso de inmediato a la mujer junto a el, era hermosa y la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Tamao tambien lo era.

Wu Chun:- un placer verte de nuevo Ran, y a tus hijas tambien- dijo el hombre mirando a Ran Tao y luego a las chicas

Ran Tao:- igualemente, pero esta vez supongo que En te ha contado todo- agrego tranquilamente mientras Lyang se levantaba y se dirigia al encuentro de su hermana…

Lyang Chun:- Ran, porque no me lo contaste, yo habria estado a tu lado – decia preocupada por su hermana mientras luego desviaba la vista hacia Tamao- eres una jovencita muy linda, bienvenida a casa, soy tu tia Lyang- dijo para luego sonreirle tranquilamente. Tamao miro a su madre no sabia si podia hablar o no, pero ante la afirmación de ella, Tamao hizo una reverencia

Tamao:- es un placer, mi madre me conto sobre usted…- agrego la chica con seguridad, no podia sonar demasiado timida, su apariencia era demasiado frágil, no imponente como se veia en los otros Tao pero tenia algo que desviaba las miradas hacia ella

Lyang Chun:- puedes llamarme tia Lyang si lo deseas, asi me llaman tus hermanos- dijo acercandose a ella y tomando sus manos delicadamente, a lo que Tamao asintio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que causo mucha ternura en la mujer – no cabe duda de que eres una jovencita encantadora y tan delicada…- decia sonriendole – estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, luego conoceras a tus primos…- Tamao asintio e iba a contestar pero una mano sobre su hombro distrajo su atención

Ching Tao:- me da gusto verlas- agrego el anciano con una sonrisa calma

Jun:- abuelo, disculpa por llevarnos a Tamao todo el dia, no fue nuestra intencion, y olvidamos que hoy comenzaria el entrenamiento- se disculpaba Jun con una sonrisa hacia su abuelo, quien le sonreia y luego miraba a la pelirosada que ahora estaba avergonzada por haber dejado esperando al anciano

Ran:- no te preocupes Tamao, estoy segura que el abuelo entiende, ademas no fue tu culpa, solo seguiste un capricho de tu madre y tu hermana- agrego la mujer mirando seria al ancianoo

Ching:- por supuesto, ademas con tantas visitas no habriamos podido entrenar como se debe- agrego el anciano mirando a la chica que asintio y le sonrio

Tamao:- gracias… abuelo, prometo esforzarme mucho mañana- agrego aun ruborizada mirando al anciano

Ching:- no cabe duda que escuchar la palabra abuelo en tu boca es algo encantador…- agrego el anciano feliz – pero para compensar tu ausencia de esta mañana deberas cocinar algo delicioso para mi…- agrego el anciano, haciendo sonreir a la pelirosada

Li Fei:- asi que esta es la niña – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Tamao con decisión y levantaba su rostro con una mano, algo que dejo a la pelirosada paralizada

En Tao:- si ella es mi hija menor- agrego tranquilo el lider de la dinastía mientras la mujer miraba detalladamente el rostro de Tamao lo que la tenia muy nerviosa

Li Fei:- es bonita… pero parece bastante frágil y muy timida – dijo seria la mujer soltando al fin el rostro de la chica, En Tao iba a responder pero fue Jun la que contesto algo contrariada por el gesto de la mujer

Jun:-no es que lo sea, pero no creo que tenga la costumbre de ser vista de esa manera todos los dias- mientras cruzaba tranquilamente los brazos y miraba a la mujer que permanecia seria

Wei Long:- bueno… bueno no discutan, ademas tambien has sido bastante mal educada al no presentarte si quiera con la chica…- agrego el anciano mientras la anciana lo miraba friamente – soy Wei Long pequeña y ella es Li Fei, es un placer recibirte al fin, espero que ya estes bien de salud y que puedas quedarte con nosotros- era muy amable y se acerco a la chica extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, Tamao acepto el gesto y extendio su mano, Jun le habia contado de el y de la anciana tambien, le habia dicho que ella tenia un carácter muy duro y que tenia que tener cuidado al actuar sobre todo con ella que era muy perspicaz

Tamao:- es un placer señor, Jun me conto mucho sobre usted, que fue el maestro de mi padre cuando el era joven y que tambien lo fue de Zen Kwan, es un honor conocerlo- agrego haciendo una reverencia para el, por respeto a su edad y gentileza, el anciano miro complacido a la chica y despues miro a Zen Kwan, despues de todo su alumno estaba en lo cierto al referirse como lo hizo acerca de la pelirosada, Tamao se giro un poco hacia la anciana que la miraba seriamente – tambien es un placer conocerla, Jun dijo que usted es una persona muy importante dentro de la dinastía por su sabiduria y buenos consejos, sera un placer recibir algunos si usted piensa que los necesito- y tambien hizo una reverencia a la anciana que miro sorprendida a En y Ran Tao que ahora mostraban una sonrisa arrogante ante ella. La anciana debia admitir que la chica era muy educada y estaba bien informada sobre todo alli.

Los que estaban alli reunidos alrededor de la chica estaban encantados con ella, pero habia demasiadas personas en el salon asi que para evitar presentarla a todos y cada uno En Tao se acerco a ella y la llevo donde todos los reunidos pudieran observarla

En Tao:- Ella es Tamao mi hija menor, como ya les he contado todo sobre ella espero que no haya dudas, espero que todos sean amables con ella- luego la miro – Ying creo que tu tambien deberias presentarte- Tamao lo miro y se sintio nerviosa pero no podia defraudarlo asi que respiro profundo

Tamao:- mi nombre es Tamao Tao, es un placer- con una dulce sonrisa.

En Tao llevo a Tamao por toda la sala presentandole a todos los demas invitados, era una costrumbre, el consejo de ancianos estaba compuesto por unos hombres muy serios pero que la miraban con curiosidad, preguntandole varias cosas que En Tao ya habia respondido pero que seguramente ellos deseaban confirmar de labios de la chica, por suerte Tamao respondio exactamente lo que el le habia pedido asi que no tuvo problemas con ellos, luego le fueron presentados los padres de las chicas, le parecieron buenas personas aunque la mirada del padre de Mi Feng era muy parecida a la de Wu Chun lo que no le gusto mucho, mientras platicaban con ellos aparecio Jun junto a su padre, uniendose a la conversación, habia ido por Tamao, porque esta se veia algo nerviosa y por no decir abrumada por ellos y sus preguntas, al verla En Tao se dirigio rapidamente a ella

En Tao:- Jun, podrias ir con Len y decirle que los espero a los tres en el despacho- luego toco la cabeza de Tamao y agrego- si, tu tambien Ying, esto es importante…-

Jun:- esta bien padre, Tamao acompañame- Jun se veia serena, hizo una reverencia para los miembros del consejo y miro a Tamao con una sonrisa leve

Tamao:- si - dijo antes de mirar a su padre - con su permiso…- y tambien se inclino ante ellos para irse con la peliverde

Donde se encontraba Len parecia que algo iba a estallar, sobre todo por los comentarios de Yang que estaban poniendo de mal humor al peliviolaceo. Al ver entrar a Tamao penso que por fin se acabaria la preguntadera hacia el pero ahora no dejaban de hacerle preguntas y muchas de ellas muy incomodas

Yang:-vaya parece que no me equivoque, la primita es tan linda como Jun- decia mirando de pies a cabeza a Tamao desde lejos, lo cierto es que cuando la vio entrar quedo congelado, era mas linda de lo que el esperaba y tenia un aire distinto a las chicas que el conocia, se veia tan dulce y frágil – oye Len y ella ya tiene algun novio?- estaba bastante interesado y esa pregunta molesto mucho al Tao

Len:-no lo se…-dijo desviando su mirada como si ese tema no fuera de su interes, pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de darle un buen golpe a su primo, la palabra novio solo le traia recuerdos de cierto joven castaño por el que la pelirosada se desvivia y que no se daba cuenta de nada como siempre…

Yang:- pues debe tener, tan linda, seguro te pondras igual como lo haces con Jun…- y se puso a reir sarcásticamente

Len se estaba hartando de verdad y ya no queria seguir escuchandolo- sera mejor que no te acerques a ella…- dijo en un arranque de molestia

Yang:- jajajaja…. Igual que con Jun, pero supongo que no puedes evitarlo, siempre has sido un celoso con lo que crees que es tuyo, pero recuerda que solo son tus hermanas, y por cierto muy lindas las dos…- agrego mientras Len ya tenia la intencion de matarlo en mente

Luo Mei se acerco para tomar por los hombros a Len y se acerco a su oido- sera mejor que te calmes, es demasiado obvio lo que te pasa, tranquilizate…- para luego soltarlo y sonreirle –seguro Yang solo bromea no es para tanto…-mientras Len lo miraba muy sorprendido cada minuto que pasaba ese chico se le hacia mas parecido a Yoh Asakura… pero dejo ese pensamiento ante las palabras de otro de los presentes

Sai Tou:- no puedo creer que diga esto pero tienes razon Yang, es hermosa y en unos años lo sera mas… quizas tanto como Jun…- decia pensativo el chico mientras tocaba el filo de su espada, mientras Len apretaba sus puños al notar como esos sujetos estaban adulando demasiado a la pelirosada y a Jun

Ni Hao:- ahora que lo dices….- el tambien estudiaba a la pelirosada –… porque no le decimos a En Tao que sume otro premio para quien gane el torneo- reia cinicamente y Len Tao abria los ojos muchisimo imaginando las ideas del muchacho.

Len:- mi padre jamas la dejaria en manos de ustedes…- dijo tajantemente y muy serio mientras trataba de mantener la calma

Luo Mei reia al ver las expresiones del peliviolaceo, no podia evitarlo, lo conocia bien – no digas eso, ademas que hariamos si Len gana el torneo, tendria que casarse con su propia hermana jejeje- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa mientras Len Tao abria los ojos y se sonrojaba ante el comentario para luego desviar la mirada

Xin Mao:- no digas tonterias, Len no tendria que casarse con ella despues de todo nosotras somos las candidatas a su prometida, el debe escoger entre nosotras y claro que no puede casarse con su hermana, eso seria absurdo simplemente ese trato se anularia si Len gana, claro a menos que ella acepte a alguno de ustedes jejeje- agrego confiada mientras negaba con su mano a las palabras del chico

Yang:- ademas que Len gane el torneo ya es decir una tonteria jajaja- dijo mirando con desafio al Tao – en todo caso me gusta tu idea Ni, sera una linda esposa jejeje- y comenzo a reirse mirando cinicamente a Len

Len:- estoy hartandome de ti, no vuelvas a referirte de esa manera…- si no pasaba algo seguro se lanzaba sobre el y le partia el cuello en dos con su cuchilla

Wing Chun:- Len tranquilo…- dijo la chica mirando la cara con que Len Tao miraba a su hermano – la idea de Ni no es mala… despues de todo el unico que saldria ganando dos cosas si gana el torneo serias tu, dinastía y prometida… y aunque no ganes igual saldras ganando, en cambio si alguno de los otros gana obtendra solo la dinastía no seria justo no?- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano

Yang:- eso es hermanita, yo sabia que tu pensabas de la misma manera que yo- agrego mientras los ojos de Len Tao estaban clavados en el, ahora estaba mas enojado que antes

Mi Feng:- creo que Len no esta de acuerdo con tu idea- dijo la chica que miraba fijo al Tao y que se habia ganado su atención nuevamente

Len:- salir ganando? Jajaja... no me hagas reir, no tengo intenciones de tener ninguna prometida, solo vine a participar en este torneo para tener el control de esta familia, por lo demas no quiero ninguna prometida ni mucho menos una esposa…- agrego sorprendiendo a todos

Xin Mao:- pe… pero Len- dijo algo confundida

Len sonrio arrogante a la chica y luego miro nuevamente a su primo – aunque se lo pidas a mi padre y el acepte, sera inútil, porque yo ganare y sabes lo que eso significa… ademas ella jamas te aceptaria a ti… -

Mi Feng:- hablas como si supieras algo sobre los sentimientos de ella…- dijo seria

Len:- eso no les incumbe… ademas es mi hermana no?- iba a continuar pero la voz de Jun lo interrumpio

Jun:- de que hablan?- pregunto mientras sonreia y caminaba tranquilamente con Tamao a su lado, que venia algo nerviosa y mas despues de que la vista de Len se habia posado en ella

Len:- de nada importante- agrego serio ya no queria hablar mas de eso, ademas sabia que si eso pasaba la pelirosada iba a sonrojarse y a ponerse muy nerviosa

Jun:- esta bien como digas- dijo para luego sonreirle, despues miro al resto y dijo – chicos, ella es Tamao, espero que todos sean amables con ella, aun esta algo nerviosa por su llegada y por todo lo que ha sucedido desde que bajo del avion- termino por decir mientras la pelirosada hacia una reverencia para todos

Tamao:- es un placer conocerlos a todos, tenia curiosidad…. Jun me hablo mucho de ustedes…- agrego para luego sonreir dulcemente a todos

Yang se adelanto a los demas mientras tomaba rapidamente la mano de la pelirosada y depositaba un beso en ella – es un placer para nosotros prima, yo soy Yang Chun y ella es mi hermana Wing- dijo mientras esta le saludaba

Wing:- es un placer conocerte prima, nos sorprendimos porque no sabiamos de tu existencia- agrego sonriendole a Tamao

Jun:- si veran, es algo complicado que…- pero Len no la dejo continuar

Len:- no tienes que contarle las intimidades de la familia, si no estaba fue porque no era necesario que estuviera aquí punto…- estaba bastante enfadado por todo y la mirada de todos esos sobre ella lo irritaba mas

Jun:- Len no seas descortes…- agrego la chica mientras Tamao miraba a Len bastante sorprendida por su mal humor

Sai Tuo:- de todas formas es un verdadero honor conocer a la hija menor de los Tao mi nombre es Sai Tuo, no cabe duda que eres hermana de Jun, tan bella como ella…- agrego el chico levantandose del sillon en el que estaba y haciendo una reverencia para ambas, era muy sabido por todos su marcado interes por la mayor de los Tao y esa era una de las razones por las que no le agradaba a Len

Jun sonrio mientras Tamao tomo la palabra – muchas gracias tambien es un placer conocerlo… - la pelirosada estaba tratando de calmarse y sonar lo mas convincente posible pero la mirada de Len sobre ella no la dejaba y la ponia muy nerviosa, pero un rostro entre todos esos desvio la atención de Tamao, ya que le recordo de inmediato a alguien a quien ella conocia mucho y a quien le tenia un cariño diferente… y mas cuando esa persona sonrio para saludarla, era increíble el parecido

Luo Mei se levanto de donde estaba apoyado y se coloco frente a la chica, logrando un sonrojo instantaneo en ella – soy Luo Mei, amigo de Len desde la infancia, es un placer- Tamao le sonrio inconcientemente, era igual a Yoh por lo que gano total atención de ella asi que el prosiguió- el sujeto tras de mi es Ni Hao- mientras Tamao observaba al chico y le parecio que tenia cierto parecido con el joven Hao, por su mirada fria, - y el tambien participara en el torneo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes – agrego con una sonrisa mientras la chica le sonreia cosa que a Len le estaba molestando bastante, el tambien sabia de ese parecido con Yoh porque lo habia notado en cuanto habia vuelto a ver a Luo, pero el que la pelirosada lo mirara asi, es que era obvio que ella tambien lo habia notado y eso lo irritaba, porque tenia que molestarle esa tonteria

Mi Feng:- supongo que sabes quienes somos nosotras- dijo fria mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirosada. Tamao asintio mientras se intimidaba un poco por aquella mirada

Tamao:- si lo se…- iba a tratarla de usted pero recordo que debia portarse como una Tao y… que haria una Tao al conocer a alguien?….- eres Mi Feng…- luego giro para mirar a la otra chica y dijo- y tu eres Xin Mao, ambas son candidatas a prometidas de Len… junto con Wing…- cuando dijo el nombre de el penso que se iba a desmayar sobre todo cuando el la miro fijo y sorprendido, Jun apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella mientras sonreia, todo estaba saliendo bien, que pensaria Len seguro estaba sorprendido al escucharla decir su nombre sin ningun formalismo, pero no era eso lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, lo unico que el podia pensar era lo bello que sonaba su nombre en voz de la pelirosada sin la palabra joven por delante, y eso lo sorprendio mas que escucharla, se sonrojo rapidamente ante su propio pensamiento…

Jun:- bien ahora que las presentaciones ya han sido realizadas supongo que no hay mas que hacer, Len nuestro padre quiere hablarnos en el despacho… puedes venir?- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras su hermano la miraba –entonces yo me adelanto con permiso- agrego la chica y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del salon, que haria su hermano ahora, dejo a proposito a Tamao con el para ver que hacia Len…

Len comenzo a caminar, mientras se excusaba con todos – permiso…- cuando llego junto a Tamao, se escucho la voz de Yang

Yang:- no te preocupes, la linda Tamao puede sustituirte y hacernos compañía- agrego con sarcasmo, pero eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la pelirosada iba a contestar pero ni de eso tuvo tiempo porque Len la tomo de la mano rápidamente mientras la chica se sorprendia y lo miraba atonita y ruborizada al sentir la mano de el sobre la suya

Len:- lo siento pero no escuchaste, nuestro padre quiere hablar con nosotros- luego comenzo a caminar, Tamao no sabia que hacer pero de repente escucho – Ying… vamonos- el la estaba llamando, como exigiendole que lo siguiera rapido y la giro al tirar de su mano mientras ella habia quedado en blanco despues de escucharlo llamarla Ying… se trato de disculpar pero no pudo hacerlo bien porque su atención estaba puesta totalmente en el peliviolaceo

Tamao:- lo… lo siento… con su permiso…- el estaba tirando de su mano, pero la reaccion de ella habia sido tan extraña que varios de ellos quedaron intrigados, claro que Yang saco su propia conclusión a la luz

Yang:- sabia que se pondría asi, como siempre, es un celoso con sus hermanas…- dijo mientras se acercaba a un sillon y se dejaba caer en el…

Wing:- hermano… fuiste muy descortes con Len, solo buscabas molestarlo… pero la reaccion de ella fue extraña… no creen?- pero el chico no le hizo ningun caso, le encantaba fastidiar al peliviolaceo

Luo Mei no apartaba la vista de su amigo, tenia algunas ideas pero primero debia confirmarlas, no estaba seguro aun… pero la reaccion de la chica tambien se veia algo diferente, estaba como sorprendida de oirlo llamarla…

Mi Feng:- esto es extraño…- dijo en un murmullo mientras veia alejarse al Tao y a su nueva hermana

Xin Mao:- que es extraño?...- habia escuchado sus palabras y eso tambien atrajo la atención de Luo Mei sobre Mi Feng...

Mi Feng:- que?... no nada…- y siguió con la vista fija en Len Tao

Len:- ese idiota…- decia mientras caminaba, aun tomando la mano de la pelirosada firme con la suya…

Tamao:-he… yo… disculpa…- decia tratando de captar la atención de el mientras caminaba rapido para alcanzarlo y que ya no tirara de ella de la manera que lo hacia, pero no conseguia que el le pusiera atención

Len:- la proxima vez juro que lo partire a la mitad…- hablaba solo y en voz alta aun no podia controlar su mal humor y solo imaginar la cara de Yang hacia que apretara mas la mano de la chica… salio del salon con ella todavía de la mano…

Tamao:- por favor… podrias…- esto era algo molesto, era tirada como una muñeca y ademas no entendia el mal humor de el – yo… Len!!!- ahora si se habia detenido, y la miraba fijo como analizandola, era increíble pero desde que habia comenzado a caminar en ningun minuto penso en que llevaba tras el a la pelirosada, pero parecia ser que su nombre en esa voz robaba toda su atención – tu….- Tamao comenzo a sonrojarse rápidamente y a bajar su vista lejos de los ojos dorados de el – podrias….- y su vista fue hacia la mano que el todavía sostenia entre la suya, pero el no le hizo ningun caso a eso

Len:- entonces… Jun hablo contigo…- estaba serio

Tamao:- que?..- su atención volvia a el -…ah si…ella me pidio que yo…- esto era vergonzoso las conversaciones con el siempre eran incomodas – ya no hablara con formalidades… contigo…- se quedo callada esperando algunas palabras de el, pero no dijo nada, ese contigo tambien habia sido extraño para el, el silencio hizo que ella continuara hablando aunque seguia mirando al piso – pense que no querrias que te llamara hermano… por como actuaste ayer… y Jun dijo que no ibas a molestarte si te llamaba por tu nombre…- estaba triste seguro el no querria y estaba enfadado por la falta…- pero si gusta puedo volver a…- no pudo terminar

Len:- asi esta bien… puedes llamarme Len… yo le dije a Jun que podias hacerlo, ademas si no lo haces todos sospecharan, este lugar no es tan simple como la casa de Yoh- agrego mientras pasaba una mano sobre su propia cabeza y se sonrojaba levemente, se sentia incomodo, y mas al sentir la mirada de ella sobre el, menos mal que ella no miraba su rostro ya que se habia girado para no mirarla al decir eso

Tamao:-…gracias…- dijo sonriendole levemente, saber que el habia dado su permiso habia causado algo de tranquilidad y felicidad en ella… iba a repetirle lo de la mano…

Len:- entonces sigamos que nos esperan- comenzo a caminar nuevamente arrastrandola con el, ya que caminaba rapido, esa incomodidad aun lo perseguia, pero por alguna razon ya no sentia la rabia de antes

Tamao lo seguia con algo de dificultad pero ahora que se daba cuenta su mal humor se habia desvanecido y eso la tranquilizaba, quizas ahora si podria pedirle que no le apretara tan fuerte la mano – yo… Len… disculpa pero tu...- porque cada vez que escuchaba en su boca su nombre no podia dejar de ponerle atención…

Len:- que quieres ahora…- se giro con desgano aun no la soltaba, ademas penso que con lo que ya habian dicho todo estaba arreglado… pero no, ella seguia hablandole

Tamao bajo la vista algo avergonzada al escuchar las palabras de el – solo queria pedirte si por favor podrias dejar de apretar mi mano tan fuerte… me lastimas un poco…- agrego mientras miraba sus manos y se sonrojaba ante la petición, por primera vez el miraba su propia mano, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y la solto repentinamente

Len:- disculpa…- y se giro para seguir caminando rapido, dejando a la pelirosada de pie sin entender mucho mientras se alejaba de ella, ahora estaba mas incomodo y seguro ruborizado porque sentia sus mejillas calientes, porque no habia notado que la llevaba de la mano, y cuando era que la habia agarrado que no se dio cuenta… que lo habia llevado a tomarla, repentinamente recordo, solo queria sacarla de alli y alejarla de todos esos entrometidos, en especial de Yang, y tomarla de la mano le hizo sentir mas confiado ante el, pero cuando dejo de darse cuenta que la tenia de la mano, miro su propia mano, ahora tenia una confusion mayor en su cabeza, llego a la puerta del despacho donde los esperaban, iba a abrirla pero la voz de la pelirosada lo detuvo

Tamao:- espera… hay algo mas que quiero decirte…- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento por haber venido corriendo para alcanzarlo – gracias… por llamarme Ying... eso significo mucho para mi…- y se acerco para besar su mejilla pero el la detuvo, antes de que lo hiciera…

Len:- no tienes que hacer eso… mejor… no debes hacer eso… nunca….- y mientras ella lo miraba extrañada el abrio la puerta. Ella iba a preguntar porque pero se le adelanto – que te diga Ying es solo porque debo llamarte de alguna manera y… jamas te llamaria hermana… y tu nombre no me gusta… ademas debemos engañar a todos o se daran cuenta lo que mi padre esconde sobre ti, pero no significa que me agrades, todo sigue como siempre, entiendes…- y la miro con hielo en sus ojos, eso de inmediato hizo entristecer a la pelirosada que bajo su vista

Tamao:- entiendo…- dijo casi en un murmullo, para luego entrar rápidamente por la puerta dejandolo solo y con un sentimiento de culpa que no entendia, pero que crecia despues de haber abierto la boca…

En Tao:- por fin llegan - dijo el hombre mientras Tamao caminaba hacia Jun y Len cerraba la puerta tranquilamente – tengo que comunicarles que desde mañana ambos empezaran sus entrenamientos – dijo el hombre friamente – Ying, desde mañana entrenaras todas las mañanas con tu abuelo, el te llevara a escoger a tu espiritu acompañante y a donde se encuentran las tumbas de los antepasados de la familia Tao…- luego de que Tamao mirara a Jun y asintiera el hombre miro a su hijo que se habia quedado de pie junto a la puerta – Len, la fecha del torneo ya ha sido fijada, Zen Kwan me ha pedido libertad completa para entrenarte, si sabes a lo que me refieron- ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo el hombre agrego –la manera como decida entrenarte es cosa suya, todos los metodos son permitidos, es su decisión, asi que preparate- Len tomo seriedad en su rostro, eso era lo que estaba esperando desde que se enfrento a su maestro en la mañana pero las palabras de su padre siguieron-… la verdad me sorprendio mucho que me dijera eso, porque antes nunca quiso hacerlo, pero ahora dice que puedes hacerlo y le he dado mi autorización-

Len:- de todas formas iba a obligarlo a que usara todas sus habilidades aunque no quisiera, algo mas- pregunto demandante y con una sonrisa arrogante, ya no queria estar mas alli, solo saber que ella lo estaba mirando le incomodaba, porque tenia que mirarlo…

En Tao:- ya que lo preguntas si hay algo mas, partiras mañana a las montañas con Zen Kwan por un año – el chico habia quedado estatico, sin pensarlo su mirada se dirigio a la pelirosada, pero luego la subio a Jun al ver que ella desviaba la propia, Jun se sonrio causando que su hermano volviera la vista hacia su padre

Len:- supongo que eso significa que no se me permite volver - agrego caminando serio hacia el escritorio de su padre – los otros lo saben?-

En Tao:- tu no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, tu deber es ganar, en cuanto a ellos lo que hagan mientras estes alla no lo se, como se entrenen sera su decision-

Len:- y que pasara con lo otro?-

En Tao:- si te refieres a lo de tu prometida, ellas deberan prepararse hasta tu llegada, para que escojas la que mas te convenga-

Len:- me refieria a la fecha del torneo eso no me interesa…- agrego serio

En Tao:- eso no debe preocuparte por ahora aunque no esta de mas que te la diga para que estes preparado - dijo serio –… y lo de la prometida- junto sus manos frente a el - Len eso sigue en pie y no tienes derecho a negarte, es parte de la tradicion Tao y no romperas una tradicion de siglos que…

Len no lo dejo continuar estaba harto del tema de elegir una mujer- no vas a obligarme a ese absurdo – golpeo la mesa y se giro para caminar hacia la puerta, su padre suspiro pero Len siguio hablando mientras caminaba - creo haber sido claro que no aceptare, pense que habiamos aclarado eso y les habias informado mi decisión solo vine por el torneo y ya, te dije que no seria flexible en ese punto, ademas ninguna de ellas tiene lo que quiero….- y se sonrojo levemente para luego girarse, miro a Jun y esta le sonreia complacida ante su respuesta, luego dirigio su vista a Tamao pero ella ahora evitaba mirarlo, eso lo irrito, pero su padre retuvo su atencion hablando nuevamente

En Tao:- si despues de ese año Zen Kwan cree que estas listo para regresar entonces se te permitira volver y alli podras relacionarte con ellas y elegir la que te plazca, pero si no permaneceras alla hasta cumplir el tiempo antes del torneo-

Len:- entonces prefiero no regresar nunca – levanto la voz enfadado mientras abria la puerta… acaso su padre no escuchaba ninguna palabra que salia de su boca… eso lo estaba poniendo furioso, pero el lider de la familia Tao volvio a alzar la voz mas que el y dijo algo que evito que saliera

En Tao:- en estos minutos el consejo debe estar informando la fecha del torneo no me dijiste que querias saberla?.- Agrego, logrando la atención de Len que se giro y lo miraba serio y fijo– sera dentro de tres años en esta misma fecha…-

Len:- bien- respiro profundo -… si no tienes nada mas que decir me retiro, tengo que prepararme para mi viaje… que espero no termine nunca…- y salio rapidamente dando un portazo… Ambas chicas miraban la escena preocupadas por el chico, y sus palabras…

Jun:- padre si no hay nada mas…- dijo desviando la vista hacia su padre, Tamao estaba observando la puerta pero al hablar Jun distrajo su atención a ella

En Tao:- pueden retirarse, y diganle a Len que partira mañana a las 6:00 am –

Jun:- si… gracias padre…- ambas hicieron una reverencia y se disponian a salir cuando el hablo nuevamente

En Tao:- por cierto, que no se le ocurra ausentarse de la cena, diganselo porque no aceptare una falta de esas…- Tamao salio mientras Jun se giraba hacia el asintiendo

Una vez fuera Jun miro a Tamao que se veia triste

Jun:- que paso, pense que estarias feliz por iniciar tu entrenamiento- estaba sonriendole

Tamao:-no… si lo estoy… es solo que yo…- bajo la vista

Jun:- estas preocupada por Len?- pregunto la verdad le parecia raro eso, no creia que la pelirosada se enamorara de un dia para otro de el – lo que dice no es verdad, el volvera ya veras ademas el soportara cualquier entrenamiento -

Tamao:- yo solo…- se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada, si estaba algo preocupada por las palabras de el y se sintio algo mal cuando el dijo que no regresaria nunca, pero no quiso decirle a Jun porque en realidad no sabia porque le pasaba eso -…no es eso…- y mintio-…ademas se que el es muy fuerte como el joven Yoh y estoy segura que le gusta entrenarse duro, en la pension era el unico que entrenaba sin ser obligado… lo que pasa es otra cosa... es que el…- deseaba mucho contarle a Jun su platica con el y mejor decirle eso que su preocupacion actual -…me llamo Ying alla y pense que por fin me habia aceptado- Jun se sintio feliz al saber que todo iba como ella queria pero las siguientes palabras de Tamao la bajaron a la tierra y a su hermano, el que ella conocia-… pero… solo lo dijo para que no sospechen y me dijo que todo seguiria igual, o sea que no le agrado, y que nunca me vera como su hermana…- agrego con tristeza la chica

Jun:- a eso…- toco la cabeza de la chica, mientras sentia alivio, para ella era mucho mejor que el dijera que nunca seria su hermana pero eso de que no le agradaba la preocupaba aunque esperaba estar en lo correcto en sus suposiciones y que el solo dijera eso por lo confundido que estaba sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Tamao –no te preocupes por ello, dale tiempo…- mintio para engañarla y que no se entristeciera

Tamao:- pero como llegare a simpatizarle si se ira mañana y no lo vere por lo menos dentro de un año?... y si no regresa nunca?.. –

Jun:- Tamao, claro que volvera, quiere ganar el torneo-

Tamao:- pero… y lo que dijo alla adentro?... no volvera por eso de la prometida… yo quiero… que regrese…- murmuro para si misma las ultimas palabras, de repente habia soltado su verdadera preocupacion a Jun que la miraba con una leve sonrisa

Jun:- es eso lo que te preocupa?.. que el no vuelva?...- Tamao se sonrojo y luego asintio mirando al piso – si volvera, lo conozco, no dejara a otros ganar el torneo, y estara aquí en un año, lo se-

Tamao:- pero aunque asi sea…- agrego algo aliviada por las palabras de Jun -… el me dijo que no le agrado y que nunca cambiara eso… jamas lograre que me quiera como a una hermana…- y suspiro con algo de tristeza

Jun:- no seas pesimista… si quieres puedo hablar con el, para que por lo menos trate de ser mas gentil contigo, por lo menos hasta mañana…- dijo sonriendole pero el sonrojo y la negativa nerviosa de la chica le parecio muy graciosa

Tamao:-no, no, no… por favor, no quiero que sepa que te conte todo esto, se enfadara mas conmigo, como cuando trate de besarlo antes de entrar al despacho…- eso dejo sorprendida a Jun

Jun:- que tu que?- todavía no podia creer lo que la chica habia dicho

Tamao se sonrojo mucho, estaba avergonzada – solo queria agradecerle porque pense que al fin me habia aceptado como su hermana pero el me aparto y me dijo que no lo haria y que nunca debia hacer eso, nunca… -

Jun:- asi que eso paso…- su hermanito no estaba tan indiferente, si habia reaccionado asi y dicho eso era porque tenia interes y si se acercaba mas de lo normal, le provocaba cosas, que el parecia notar, eso era interesante y muy provechoso para ella, sonreia sin darse cuenta de que Tamao la miraba dejando intrigada a la pelirosada…

Por un pasillo de la gran mansión Tao caminaba Len muy serio y algo pensativo,

Len:- por que tengo que marcharme justo ahora- decia para si mismo sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, no podia quitar eso de su cabeza y mas despues de que se sentia culpable por lo que le habia dicho a Tamao, en eso una voz lo distrajo

Luo Mei:- si quieres puedo cuidarla jejejeje- le sonreia despreocupadamente

Len:- de que hablas?- dijo mirandolo directamente

Luo Mei:- dijiste que te marchas no? Seguro a un entrenamiento muy largo, y lo mas razonable es que te preocupes por tu hermana jejeje- dijo acercandose a el con su sonrisa desesperante igual a la de Yoh

Len:- no me preocupa… lo que le pase a Tamao – dijo serio y tratando de ocultar su molestia

Luo Mei:-que? Yo me referia a Jun, ya sabes como esta ese sujeto aquí jejeje- y reia ante el sonrojo de su amigo – pero parece que ahora es tu otra hermano la que ocupa tu mente jejeje-

Len:- dejate de tonterias, ya te dije que no me preoc…- pero su amigo no dejo que terminara

Luo Mei:- a no? Entonces no te importa que Yang trate de acercarsele- hablaba de mas y como si no supiera lo que le molestaba a Len y lo decia para exaltarlo y acabar con su careta ante el cosa que lograba con facilidad

Len:-lo mato, si se acerca lo mato!!! - lo dijo sin pensar estaba mas sorprendido por ello que Luo Mei que le sonreia divertido

Luo Mei:- lo sabia, te gusta…- estaba muy entretenido

Len:-que… estas diciendo, por supuesto que no me gusta, estas loco-

Luo Mei:- ha vamos no me mientas, yo te conozco… ademas es preciosa serias un idiota si no te gustara…-paso sus manos tras su cabeza mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente sobre la pared

Len:-no repitas eso…- dijo sonrojandose, acaso era tan evidente su interes en ella, y porque pensaba en interes, por supuesto que no le gustaba, era solo una chiquilla tonta y debil, a el no le gustaba…

Luo Mei:- bueno si no te gusta- empezo serio para luego colocar una gran sonrisa –no te importara que yo la pretenda no?- Len habia abierto los ojos no sabia que decir pero algo le molestaba, ese maldito parecido con Yoh, se sentia seguro porque fuera como fuera sabia que la pelirosada no se acercaria a Yang una vez que lo conociera pero con Luo Mei era diferente, era igual a Yoh, lo que significaba que ella podria interesarse en el…

Len:-yo…- apretaba sus manos en puños

Luo Mei:- oh vamos, admitelo… por lo menos a mi que soy tu amigo jejeje-

Len:- que es lo que quieres que diga?- estaba exaltado y con rabia hacia esa conversación, porque Luo Mei no era como Yoh para esas cosas, por que, tenia que ser diferente justo en eso…

Luo Mei:- solo dime que te gusta y ya, te juro que no me interpondre incluso te ayudare cuidando de ella- y sonrio

Len:- es… es mi hermana…- dijo a regañadientes se veia incomodo-… que no entiendes…- agrego tratando de evadir la conversación

Luo Mei:- no fue eso lo que te pregunte, ademas ella no parece hermana tuya jejejje de hecho a mi no me parece siquiera familiar de los Tao… estoy seguro de eso…-

Len:- pues lo es y… si quieres pretenderla es cosa tuya, a mi no me interesa eso…- y se alejo caminando lo mas rapido que pudo pero pudo escuchar las palabras de su amigo a sus espaldas

Luo Mei:- esta bien pero que conste que te lo adverti he… y a mi no creo que te sea tan facil matarme jejeje… tonto…- y volvio a sonreir con tranquilidad…

Jun y Tamao caminaban en direccion a la habitacion de Len, era la primera vez que la pelirosada veria el lugar donde dormia el chico, estaba algo nerviosa sobre todo por la forma en que el la trataba y eso Jun lo noto de inmediato

Jun:- no te asustes, Len no es tan malo, ademas solo vamos a decirle que no debe faltar a la cena o tendra problemas- y sonrio como si nada pasara

Tamao:- esta bien…- y suspiro mientras se detenian frente a una gran puerta color negro, Tamao tomo aire como si fuera a entrar a un lugar muy peligroso, eso hizo reir a Jun Tao, que se adelanto y toco la puerta, al sentir la afirmativa de entrar Jun abrio pero antes de entrar Tamao tomo su mano –quizas sea mejor que yo espere aquí, por si esta enfadado…- y miro al piso algo avergonzada, Jun sonrio

Jun:- esta bien puedes esperarme aquí, pero no debes temerle a Len, mas adelante no podras escabullirte- y entro a la habitación mientras Tamao caminaba un poco hacia la ventana cercana a la habitación y suspiraba con alivio…

Len:- eres tu… que deseas hermana…- pregunto mientras arreglaba algunas cosas en una maleta acompañado por Bason

Jun:- solo vine a ver como te encontrabas, te veias algo extraño cuando estabamos con nuestro padre…- y sonrio levemente mientras se sentaba en un sillon cercano

Len se sonrojo levemente al recordar lo que habia pasado segundos antes de entrar a la habitacion donde ocurrio la conversacion con su padre –nada, estoy bien…- mientras volvia a la normalidad sin mirar a su hermana que sonreia, seguro el recordaba el beso que la pelirosada estuvo a punto de darle

Jun:-preparando el equipaje?- agrego mientras miraba como el no paraba de hacer sus maletas

Len:- ya sabes que no me gusta demorar las cosas… ademas ya estaba harto de estar aqui… prefieron salir lo antes posible-

Jun:–nuestro padre me pidio que te informara que mañana partiras a las 6:00 am- agrego tranquila desde su posición

Len:- a las seis…- aun no sabia porque tenia ese extraño sentimiento sobre irse de ese lugar si antes eso era lo que mas queria….

Bason:- le dije al señorito Len que debia ir a la cena pero no me hace caso señorita-dijo mientras el chico lo miraba friamente haciendolo callar y haciendo sonreir a su hermana mayor

Jun:- Bason tiene razon, ademas esa es la otra razon por la que vine aquí, nuestro padre dijo que ni por nada del mundo se te ocurriera ausentarte de la cena, y hablaba muy en serio…- la chica se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

Len:- pensaba hacerlo, pero ya que todos insisten tanto…- murmuro y suspiro derrotado

Jun:-bien, entonces te esperamos, para que no bajes solo…- sonrio mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta

Len:- porque hablas en plural?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

Jun:-Tamao esta afuera, por alguna razon no quizo entrar conmigo, se veia bastante triste, sabes porque?- dijo inocentemente como si no supiera la razon, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sonrojando con incomodidad a su hermano

Len:-yo… no se de que hablas, si no quiere entrar es su problema, ademas tu sabes que ella me tiene miedo…- agrego tratando de que su hermana lo dejara en paz

Jun:- si… pero crei que ahora que ambos decidieron hablarse sin formalidades las cosas cambiarian un poco, ya sabes que se llevarian un poco mejor…-

Len:- te dije porque lo hacia, ademas lo que yo pienso no ha cambiado nada – agrego mientras se adelantaba a ella y abria la puerta, claro que lo que vio afuera no le gusto mucho… alli se encontraban la pelirosada hablando animadamente con Luo Mei, ella le sonreia abiertamente, eso enfado mucho a Len, y no pudo ocultarlo – que haces aquí? – dijo mirando al chico

Luo Mei sonrio- solo vine porque tu madre me lo pidio y mira a quien me encontre aquí afuera…- dijo desviando su mirada a Tamao la que sonrio nerviosa sonrojandose

Len:- si ya veo… - parecia que iba a atravesarla con sus ojos dorados, al menos eso sentia la pelirosada – y que es lo que quieres- agrego seguia hablando con el pero la miraba a ella

Luo Mei:- cielos que carácter jejejej…. Que la cena esta lista y que bajes…- agrego para luego empezar a caminar tranquilamente seguido de la mirada de Len Tao

Len:- ya voy… Ying!!!- agrego mirandola a ella de nuevo

Tamao:-si…- dijo algo confundida para despues bajar la mirada alejandola de el, cosa que lo sorprendio porque ella no solia desviar la mirada asi, siempre habia miedo y nerviosismo pero no eso que habia visto esta vez

Len:- no te quedes alli…- y comenzo a caminar, sentia algo raro dentro de el pero aun no descifraba que era

Jun:- vamos Tamao, antes que se enfade de verdad- agrego la peliverde para luego sonreirle a Tamao

Tamao le sonrio levemente y comenzo a caminar al lado de la chica – yo no entiendo… porque el se enfada asi conmigo…-agrego en un murmullo mientras Jun volvia a sonreirle, llevaban un rato caminando hacia el comedor, Len se habia adelantado para llegar rapido y ellas mantenian un paso mas moderado

Jun:- la verdad no es contigo con quien esta enfadado….- no tenia planes de decirlo pero lo penso en voz alta

Tamao:-no? Y entonces…- estaba curiosa por esas palabras

Jun:-es solo que… - y ahora que iba a decirle, algo de mas podia arruinar sus planes – esta nervioso por el viaje…- y sonrio para seguir caminando, aunque Tamao no creyo eso, era obvio que algo le molestaba de ella, quizas no podia averiguarlo ahora pero tarde o temprano sabria que era eso que a el le molestaba tanto de ella… llegaron al gran comedor y entraron ya todos estaban alli, esta seria una velada larga…

La cena transcurrio normalmente, aunque un poco incomoda para Tamao, que de vez en cuando miraba tímidamente a Len Tao, porque era asi con ella, eso era lo unico que habia en su mente sobre el, por suerte Jun estaba a su lado, al igual que el abuelo Ching, que trataban de evitar que los demas iniciaran conversaciones o preguntas incomodas para ella, y hay que decir… eran bastante buenos para manejar las conversaciones… luego de unas horas los invitados se marcharon, por fin habia un poco de paz, Tamao y Jun se retiraban a sus dormitorios cuando escucharon un ruido en el patio de entrenamiento, alli estaba Len practicando junto a Bason, el se habia retirado un tiempo antes argumentando que al dia siguiente viajaria y debia acostarse temprano, nadie tuvo la osadia de rebatirle como ocurria siempre solo Yang habia dicho algunas cosas para molestarlo pero de todas formas se retiro y su padre estuvo de acuerdo, entonces habia abandonado la mesa seguido de la mirada curiosa de Tamao…

Jun:- este niño nunca descansa…- habia dicho mientras suspiraba y lo miraba desde lejos

Tamao:- Jun?.. – pregunto mientras su vista seguia fija en el – es difícil acercarse a el verdad? – dijo algo avergonzasa por la preguntas

Jun la miro curiosa, pero luego sonrio – no tanto, aunque creas que es algo malo, no es asi, es un buen chico…-

Tamao:- no yo no… creo que lo sea – dijo sonrojandose – es una buena persona, en la pension a veces era gentil conmigo, aunque despues cambiaba y volvia a tratarme muy frio… por eso yo no lo…- bajo su cabeza avergonzada – no lo entiendo…-

Jun:- solo le cuesta trabajo exteriorizar sus sentimientos, ya sabes como ha sido todo por aquí, seguro Anna o Yoh te han contado algunas cosas de nosotros – agrego – ademas… no es una persona muy habladora y no admite los errores…-

Tamao:- si lo se, el joven Yoh me hablaba algunas veces de sus amigos, cuando iba de visita a Izumo…- agrego juntando sus manos algo nerviosa – seguro es por eso que no le agrado…- y sonrio con algo de resignacion – soy muy torpe y siempre hago mal las cosas…-

Jun:- no digas eso, yo creo que si le agradas, es solo que el… Len no tiene muchos amigos, no sabe como tratar a la gente, ya viste lo difícil que fue con Yoh, ahora son amigos pero antes…-

Tamao:-si lo se, el joven me conto que el llego para matarlo, pero despues no lo hizo y se hicieron amigos –

Jun:-si asi es….- volvio a sonreirle – tengo que reconocer que le debo mucho a Yoh, gracias a el, Len ha cambiado mucho… pero no es facil cambiar tu forma de ser de un minuto a otro y mas si todo el tiempo estuviste seguro de que eso era lo correcto, mas si tienes el carácter de Len, es difícil –

Tamao:- entiendo… pero…- volvio a colocarse triste – no se como acercarme a el, me rechaza, lo veo en sus ojos y en las cosas que me dice…-

Jun:- no te preocupes, tienes un año, si entrenas duro y mejoras como shaman, Len tendra que admitir que se equivoco…-

Tamao:- y si no lo logro?- dijo algo desanimada- ademas si no vuelve…-

Jun:- con el abuelo a tu lado, estoy segura que seras una gran adivina y shaman, lo demas dejamelo a mi – le guiño el ojo – y ya te dije que va a volver…- y luego agrego – ahora, vamos a dormir, tu entrenamiento tambien comienza mañana y debes levantarte tan temprano como Len…-

Tamao:-si – ambas caminaron por el pasillo mientras los ojos de Len Tao las seguian

Len:- todo un año – murmuraba para si mismo

Bason:- dijo algo señorito? – habia roto la posesion de la cuchilla dorada para aparecer junto a el

Len:- Bason, desde mañana entrenaremos para derrotar a Zen Kwan, solo eso debe importarnos – tomo una toalla que habia cerca de el - dentro de un año volvere aquí, es suficiente con un año - unos pasos a sus espaldas – que deseas – era su abuelo que se acercaba tranquilamente

Ching:- es tarde y debes descansar, sobre todo porque mañana sera pesado para ti- agrego serio mirando a su nieto

Len:- ya lo se, pero no puedo dormir – se giro hacia el anciano

Ching:- preocupado por alguna cosa?- sabia que algo perturbaba al chico

Len:- no, las preocupaciones son para los debiles –

Chin sonrio – esta bien, como digas- Len iba a retirarse a su habitación pero no supo porque algo lo impulso a hablar

Len:–todavia los tienes?- agrego mirando al anciano de reojo con altaneria

Ching:- que cosa?- sonreia despreocupadamente mientras Len se sonrojaba levemente por lo que iba a decir

Len:- los animales esos… bái yue y hëi yue; aun estan encerrados aquí?- el anciano rio un poco y asintio con la cabeza

Ching:- porque quieres saberlo, tu no puedes controlarlos, ya lo sabes…-

Len:- lo se… podrias darselos a la chiquilla esa…- porque hablaba de mas, pero creia que Tamao podia controlarlos, tenia todo lo que se supone se necesitaba para manejar a esos animales… era pura, amable, bondadose, su aura no era peligrosa ni violenta, necesitaba proteccion, era bastante indefensa si lo veia desde el punto de vista de luchar, y esos animales tenian algo bueno, presentian a los seres con malas intenciones, y ademas habia otra cosa… que lo hizo sonreir de solo pensarlo

Ching:- asi que si te preocupa jejeje…- dijo riendo un poco

Len lo miro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –no es eso… solo no quiero que…-

Ching:- ya habia decidido obsequiarselos creo que si podra controlarlos… tiene todo lo necesario para hacerlo jejeje- dijo antes que el pudiera terminar su oracion -… de hecho, eso venia a preguntarte, despues de todo son tuyos…- agrego mirandolo mientras el chico se daba vuelta quedando de espaldas a el –ademas a mi tambien me parece que hay algunas personas que la miran con demasiado interes…-

Len apreto su puño fuertemente mientras murmuraba– esos idiotas…- luego se giro con seriedad hacia el anciano – entonces ya esta, daselos y procura mantenerla alejada de todo esto…-

Ching:- jamas fue mi intencion acercarla, pero como estas tan interesado tratare de que ninguno de ellos disminuya su concentración del entrenamiento… buenas noches…- agrego el anciano para retirarse tranquilamente

Luego de eso Len termino su entrenamiento y comenzo a caminar en silencio hacia su cuarto, mientras Bason lo seguia de cerca intrigado por toda esa preocupación que mostraba Len por la pelirosada

Bason:- señorito… -

Len:- que quieres?…- dijo con calma mientras caminaba

Bason:- porque lo hizo?- la verdad le intrigaba la actitud de su joven amo

Len:- porque…- se detuvo no pensaba decirle esto a nadie mas, porque era parte de algo que sentia y siempre le costaba expresarse, pero Bason era su espiritu acompañante el que siempre estaba a su lado asi que decidio hablar - lo prometi… mientras este aquí… jure cuidarla… - la promesa a Yoh era muy importante para el, aunque en la pension solo lo habia dicho para que su amigo dejara de molestarlo, en realidad si habia decidido cumplirlo aunque el no se lo pidiera directamente -… nadie le hara daño… y si no puedo estar cerca por un año, por lo menos esos animales molestos haran el trabajo por mi…- miro fijo a su espiritu que ahora estaba callado -… ademas, ninguno de esos idiotas la merece… -

Bason:- señorito…- estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amo, sobre todo las ultimas, parecia que la señorita Jun tenia razon sobre el…

Len:- si puedo evitarlo… nadie se le acercara… eso corre por mi cuenta…- y volvio a caminar hacia su cuarto…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14... Chun Gi, bái yue y hëi yue

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro ni el sonido de sus pies podia escuchar, ese lugar le recordaba cierta cueva de Izumo, sintio mucho frio de repente, se abrazo a si misma, donde estaban todos… porque nadie estaba a su lado

Tamao:- Joven Yoh?, Señorita Anna?, Señor En?, Señora Ran?, Abuelo Ching?- al principio solo nombraba pero luego gritaba por ellos, porque no estaban alli – Padre?, Madre? -se estaba desesperando y algunas lagrimas caian por sus ojos mientras trataba de controlarlas – Jun?, Len?, donde estan todos? – bajo la vista asustada y cerro los ojos – donde estan…- murmuro pero unos pasos distrajeron su atencion

:- Aquí… te estoy esperando… ven conmigo, despierta…- era una voz dulce de mujer, la imagen era borrosa, el pasillo era oscuro y la fuente de esa voz avanzaba alejandose de ella, por mas que intentaba alcanzarla no podia – vamos el tiempo es ahora, no te demores…-

Tamao:- esperame… quien eres?.. donde estan todos…- corria tras ella pero no podia tocarla, la mujer entro por una puerta al otro lado habia mucha luz, Tamao extendio la mano para entrar

:- adelante… sigueme… ya no falta mucho – la luz se hizo mucho mayor, mas incandescente, Tamao abrio los ojos, se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con un brazo extendido, respiraba agitadamente, eso habia sido extraño y tan real, pero habia sido un sueño, llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y suspiro con alivio pero con decepcion deseaba saber quien era esa mujer, su vista se dirigio hacia el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, daba las 5:30 am, bastante temprano, miro hacia la ventana, el sol recien daba señales de vida y todo parecia muy calmo

Tamao:- solo un sueño…- dio un pequeño bostezo y llevo sus pies hacia donde los esperaban sus zapatillas de levantarse, dejo la cama rapidamente – y esa voz… de quien sera?...- miro a su alrededor, y de la nada recordo, ese dia comenzaria su entrenamiento y ademas, ese dia, Len Tao dejaria la mansion para su entrenamiento. Sin mas se dirigio hacia el baño, que comodo era que solo fuera para ella, preparo todo y se relajo unos minutos en el agua, aunque extrañaba las aguas termales, este baño no tenia nada que envidiarle a ellas y las sales y jabones perfumados eran mucho mas relajantes. Salio unos minutos despues y se dirigio a su armario, reviso con la vista la habitacion, y suspiro, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas, ademas de que no entendia para que tanta ropa si ella no crei existieran tantos dias en el año para usarlo todo, camino por la habitacion buscando algo apropiado; no era muy exigente asi que encontro rapidamente algo sencillo que usar, una camisa cuello mao blanca con dibujos amarillos de flores y unos pantalones del mismo diseño y color, por lo menos no tenia que buscar algo que combinara, suspiro aliviada y se cambio rapidamente, quizas podria alcanzar a despedirse de Len Tao, si es que el lo permitia claro estaba… peino su cabello y salio rapido, busco la llave de la puerta principal de su habitacion, no queria despertar a Jun si es que estaba dormida, era demasiado temprano, salio por la puerta y luego camino el pequeño pasillo para llegar al espejo, luego salio lo mas silencioso que pudo, colgo la llave que habia puesto en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, en si la mansion era muy silencionsa, los sirvientes no hacian ruido parecian otros fantasmas en ese lugar, camino hacia el comedor que ya conocia, al llegar al patio interno de ese lugar, donde Len Tao solia entrenar pudo encontrarse con Zen Kwan, parecia que acababa de llegar, porque caminaba, seguramente iba a buscar a Len, cuando la vio, le sonrio o eso fue lo que a ella le parecio y comenzo a caminar hacia ella…

Zen Kwan:- señorita Tamao, buenos dias – hizo una reverencia para ella, que sonrio para devolver el gesto - no esperaba encontrar a alguien mas levantado a esta hora –

Tamao:-buenos dias… - dijo amablemente luego de que el terminara de hablarle – yo… comenzare mi entrenamiento temprano con el abuelo, y no se a que hora exactamente llegara por mi – y sonrio

Zen Kwan:- me parece muy bien que le entusiasme comenzar…-

Tamao:– ademas queria ver a…- susurro mientras se sonrojaba un poco mientras bajaba la vista

Zen Kwan:-a Len, antes de que se marchara conmigo?-

Tamao:-si, quiero despedirme de el… esta muy entusiasmado, ayer se notaba asi, espero que todo salga bien en su entrenamiento – agrego mientras el hombre la miraba y le sonreia, era bastante agradable la compañía de la jovencita

Zen Kwan:- que bueno… la verdad ya tengo ganas de empezar a entrenarlo –

Tamao:- estoy segura que el no lo decepcionara, es muy fuerte y nunca se rinde – y sonrio con confianza por sus palabras

Zen Kwan:- parece conocerlo bien?- agrego sonrojando a la chica

Tamao:- he… no es eso… es solo que…-

Len:- de que hablan?- aparecio de la nada mirando a ambos. Venia caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando a lo lejos noto como Zen Kwan caminaba alejandose de el, fijo sus ojos hacia el lugar y la vio a ella, por que estaba levantada tan temprano? Suspiro con desgano, ahora tendria que saludarla tambien. Se acerco lo mas sigiloso que pudo para no llamar la atencion de Zen Kwan ni de la pelirosada, tenia ganas de saber que decian pero al escuchar lo que ella hablaba no pudo mantenerse mas tiempo callado

Zen Kwan:- buenos dias Len – dijo tranquilo

Tamao se sonrojo, esperaba que el no hubiera escuchado lo que ella habia dicho porque de seguro eso le iba a traer mas odio de su parte y bajo la vista alejandola del chico – buenos dias –

Len:- buenos… - iba a continuar pero al mirar como ella actuaba trato de desviar su atencion otra vez al hombre y es que le molestaba ver esa actitud hacia el, porque no era como antes, porque no solo se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista con miedo y nerviosismo, no ahora le desviaba la vista diferente… y el no entendia el porque, eso le molestaba, acaso era por lo del dia anterior… suspiro con cansancio

Zen Kwan tambien notaba lo extraño entre ellos, aunque no entendia la actitud de la chica, hacia un minuto decia cosas para halagarlo y ahora alejaba la vista de el como si le incomodara su presencia… - hablabamos sobre tu entrenamiento y el suyo –

Len:- a eso… supongo que el viejo vendra pronto por ti – miro a su alrededor para ver si el anciano se acercaba pero este no se veia por ninguna parte asi que volvio su vista hacia ella y agrego -…no es de dejar descansar a las personas – la chica levanto sus ojos para mirarlo, le resultaba extraño que el se dirigiera a ella

Ching:- no debes hablar mal de las personas que no se encuentras cerca para defenderse- habia aparecido desde una puerta. Tamao se giro hacia el

Tamao:- abuelo… buenos dias…- se sentia mas aliviada con el anciano alli y camino hacia el sonriendole, el anciano le devolvio el gesto mientras escuchaba las palabras de su nieto

Len:- hablar mal, solo digo la verdad… y me parece extraño verte despierto a esta hora – agrego sarcastico

Zen Kwan:- no seas insolente con tu abuelo, Len – dijo con voz bastante dura

Ching:- dejalo, este muchacho hace mucho que dejo los buenos modales… - decia el anciano mientras miraba al hombre luego volteo la vista hacia su nieto que habia cruzado los brazos y lo miraba fijo – no me veas asi, solo vine a despedirme de ti, sea como sea sigo siendo tu abuelo y queria desearte suerte –

Len:- suerte? eso no existe, todo se basa en las habilidades y el poder – agrego con seguridad

Ching:- di lo que quieras, pero si sigues vivo despues de un mes sera mucha suerte – agrego el anciano mirando con una sonrisa complice a Zen Kwan que sonreia levemente, mientras Tamao lo miraba algo asustada, acaso el podia morir…

Len estaba enfadado como se atrevia a decir eso, sus manos rapidamente formaron dos puños – eso ya lo veremos…- se giro y se marcho caminando hacia el patio de entrenamiento

Ching: – bien, no vayas a morir escuchaste, o tu padre se enojara mucho…- alzo la voz para luego girarse hacia la puerta -vamonos pequeña… seguro no has desayunado y yo tampoco asi que comeremos algo antes de comenzar con tu entrenamiento...-

Tamao no sabia que hacer, el rostro de Len se veia bastante enfadado antes de marcharse y el anciano hablaba de la muerte de su nieto como si nada, giraba el rostro para mirar a uno y a otro.

Zen Kwan:- no se preocupe, es solo una advertencia para que no se confie, pero seguro el ya sabe que esto no le sera facil – Tamao fijo su vista en el, estaba algo mas calmada pero seguia pensando en lo dificil que le seria todo a Len Tao – por otro lado usted deberia preocuparse mas por su propio entrenamiento, no sera facil, el señor Ching es muy exigente señorita- Tamao se sonrojo un poco, en ningun minuto habia pensado en los problemas que ella tendria, asintio con la cabeza mientras miraba a ambos alejarse en direcciones contrarias – y no se preocupe por Len, yo lo cuidare bien, recuerde que para todos es primordial que el gane el torneo- Tamao le sornio levemente

Tamao:- gracias…- y se inclino un poco para agradecer sus palabras luego volvio a mirarlo – pero sera mejor que use todo su poder, estoy segura que si no lo hace, el no lo dejara regresar– giro para seguir al anciano pero recordo algo –… a el no le gusta perder, y dara su maximo porque quiere vencerlo como sea, tampoco le gusta que lo cuiden, asi que mejor solo de su maximo y no lo trate con cuidado, hagalo por su orgullo…- Tamao se fue para alcanzar al anciano, no sabia si esas palabras ayudarian al chico pero por lo menos estaria como siempre lo habia visto en la pension, entrenando con todo su poder. Cuando ya estaba al lado del anciano Tao, se giro para hacer otra revenrecia a Zen Kwan que se sorprendio pero que agradecio las palabras de la chica…

Ching:- eres una buena chica… y conoces a Len mas de lo que crees – agrego el anciano tocando la cabeza de Tamao que lo volvia a mirar – vamos que muero por comer algo delicioso – Tamao sonrio y siguieron caminando hacia el comedor mientras con su vista miraba a Len que a lo lejos entrenaba junto a Bason…

Zen Kwan caminaba hacia Len, que practicaba movimientos con una espada muy antigua, una reliquia familiar que su padre le habia entregado antes de irse al torneo de Shamanes

Zen Kwan:- te veo bastante entusiasmado, me parece perfecto –

Len:- estoy preparado para todo, y no creas que permitire que no me tomes en serio, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para derrotarte en tu mismo terreno –

Zen Kwan:- entiendo, esta bien como quieras…-

Len:- quiero una batalla, y usaras todo tu poder contra mi – agrego caminando hacia el

Zen Kwan:- estas seguro, no creo que tu espiritu…- no creia que Bason fuera el espiritu indicado para el chico

Len:- Bason!!! – llamo el joven Tao

Bason:- llamo señorito…- aparecio a su lado repentinamente

Len sonrio arrogante – este incredulo cree que no eres el espiritu apropiado para mi…- Zen Kwan observaba al espiritu seriamente –Bason ha sido mi espiritu desde que era un niño, no lo alejaras de mi, conozco su capacidad, se quedara a mi lado -

Zen Kwan sonrio, por lo menos Len mostraba un lazo fuerte hacia su espiritu, eso era importante para el, si es que Len deseaba ser mas fuerte sobre todo porque el Len Tao antes del torneo solo veia a su espiritu como una herramienta, cosa que el nunca pudo cambiar en el chico y que ahora parecia haber superado solo - esta bien, lo permitire, pero si no superas el entrenamiento en este año, el se ira, y tendras el espiritu que yo te asigne, esta claro…-

Bason:- nadie mas que yo es el adecuado para ayudar al señorito en su camino a lider de la dinastia Tao, puede estar seguro de eso –

Len:- con ese año es mas que suficiente, te volveremos polvo y suplicaras por tu vida ante nosotros…- agrego con sonrisa de superioridad en su cara

Zen Kwan:- te dare tu batalla, al final del entrenamiento, si ganas te dejare regresar aquí, y le dire a tu padre que estas listo, si pierdes, el se va… y te quedaras entrenando con el espiritu que yo elija hasta que llegue el dia del torneo, trato? –

Len tomo una toalla que habia dejado sobre una estatua y la coloco en su cuello - tienes tu trato, y lo lamentaras – comenzo a caminar hacia el comedor

Zen Kwan:- Len!!! – lo llamo para captar su atencion –no me contendre como en estos años, asi que debes entrenar duro, porque no tendre ningun tipo de reparos por quien eres –

Len:- no dejaria que lo hicieras….-

Zen Kwan:- partiremos en 30 minutos, ve a desayunar, la señorita Tamao queria despedirse de ti, no seras descortes con tu hermana verdad?- Len se habia girado ante las palabras de el, pero luego retomo su camino mientras lanzaba maldiciones…

En el comedor, Tamao se habia sorprendido al ver a Jun Tao ya desayunando, le alegro verla

Jun:- no tienes porque sorprenderte, tambien deseaba despedirme de Len – sonreia al ver la mirada de la pelirosada

Tamao:- lo siento – dijo algo ruborizada

Tai Pei:- buenos dias señorita, señor Ching, listos para desayunar? – ambos asintieron y tomaron asiento en la mesa, mientras comian la puerta se abrio

Jun:- Len buenos dias, desayunaras con nosotros?- agrego con una sonrisa relajada mientras tomaba una taza que estaba frente a ella

Len observo todo a su alrededor, alli estaba la pelirosada desviando la vista de el, camino hacia su puesto en la mesa y se sento – tu no deberias estar despierta…- Jun sonrio

Jun:- no pensaras que te irias sin despedirte de mi o si? – agrego sonriendole logrando que el se sonrojara, ella lograba incomodarlo tan facil

Len:- haz lo que quieras…- y suspiro, nunca podia rebatirle nada, siempre terminaba complaciéndola en todo

Jun:– ademas tambien queria ver a Tamao antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento – la pelirosada miraba la facilidad con que Len accedia a las palabras de Jun, como ella lograba eso en alguien con un carácter como el de el – Tamao no estas emocionada? – agrego con una sonrisa para la pelirosada

Mientras la chica no hacia otra cosa mas que divagar, ahora que lo notaba, desde la pension lo habia visto, el no le negaba nada, siempre se preocupaba por ella y aceptaba sus consejos, por un minuto quizo ser Jun – como me gustaria…- murmuro para si misma

Jun:- Tamao… que es lo que te gustaria?- dijo la chica que movia la mano reiteradas veces delante del rostro de la chica que parecia estar en otro mundo

Tamao:- si? – no la miraba aun – que? – repentinamente salio de su trance y vio como todos la miraban, se sonrojo – no nada… - y rio nerviosa, luego miro a Jun algo avergonzada - disculpa Jun… decias algo?-

Jun:- solo te preguntaba si estabas emocionada por comenzar tu entrenamiento- agrego un poco mas seria luego miro a su hermano, el que no quitaba la vista de la pelirosada.

Len:- esto es lo unico que faltaba…- murmuro… y ahora que le pasaba a la chiquilla… luego noto la vista de su hermana mayor sobre el, de inmediato tomo su botella de leche y cerro los ojos como si nada importara en ese cuarto

Tamao:- si lo estoy – que boba habia sido, pensando eso, por supuesto que el nunca la trataria como a Jun, era mas que obvio, bajo su vista con tristeza al pensar eso

Ching:- bien, termina tu desayuno para que podamos irnos pequeña – dijo el anciano atrayendo la atención de Tamao que tomo de un sorbo el resto de liquido en su taza, se levanto para seguir al anciano que ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta – Len, ya sabes que debes entrenar duro, espero verte en un año… y no vayas a morir-

Len:- no tienes de que preocuparte, mejor haz lo que te dije – y volvio a tomar de su botella, mientras el anciano sonreia

Ching:- como quieras, y no te preocupes por eso, lo hare…-

Tamao llego a la puerta un poco confundida por las palabras de ambos, que le habria pedido Len al anciano?, antes de salir se giro en direccion a Len, tenia que hacerlo, junto fuerzas, lo miro fijo, cosa que el noto rapidamente – por favor… cuidate mucho, espero verte pronto…- hizo una inclinación, y le sonrio dulcemente para salir rapido, dejando sorprendido al chico que se sonrojo levemente… hasta hacia un minuto no lo miraba y de repente habia sido tan dulce con el, igual a como era en la pension…

Jun:- que linda verdad?, ha estado tan preocupada por ti – decia Jun mientras seguia tomando su desayuno – estoy segura que se levanto temprano para ver si podia verte antes de que te fueras – y sonrio mientras su hermano aumentaba el color rosa a rojo en sus mejillas

Len se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta – nos vemos a mi regreso…- y tomo la manija de la puerta

Jun:- cuidate… y procura volver en un año…- agrego sonriendole calidamente

Len:- no tienes que decirmelo, no planeo gastar mas tiempo que ese…- giro la perilla

Jun:- ademas tienes que cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Yoh – Len se giro sorprendido, como sabia ella eso?,- intentare hacerlo por este tiempo, pero no se sabe, quizas si demoras mas Yang pueda intentar algo – Jun volvia a sonreir mientras Len volvia a girarse ahora ademas de estar sonrojado, estaba enfadado eso se podia ver por como apretaba ambas manos en puños

Len:- no lo permitire nunca… - dijo en un murmullo para si mismo luego levanto la vista –adios… – y cruzo la puerta para despues cerrarla, mientras Jun sonreia y era observada con algo de duda por Tai Pei

Zen Kwan estaba al otro lado de la puerta, como si supiera que Len saldria por ella en ese instante – debemos irnos ya…-

Len:- vamos… Bason!! – dijo rapidamente

Bason:- estoy listo señorito – y luego de esto el general tomo su forma de hitodama para caminar al lado de Len que avanzaba delante de Zen Kwan hacia el vehiculo que lo esperaba y que lo llevaria hacia un lugar desconocido para el…

Tamao y el anciano caminaban hacia un lugar al que Tamao jamas habia ingresado, se veia que no habia muchos sirvientes por ese sector, comenzo a sentir muchas presencias a su alrededor, miraba de un lado a otro, a lo lejos pudo observar un vehiculo en movimiento, seguro en el iban Len y Zen Kwan, -espero este bien…- murmuro para si misma

Ching:- no te preocupes, ese muchacho estara bien, ademas Bason esta con el y no dejara que Zen Kwan le haga daño – caminaba despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tamao asintio y siguio caminando…

En el vehiculo, Len no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, la mansión se alejaba cada vez mas, antes hubiera rogado por abandonar esa mansión lo mas pronto posible y ahora, - ahora… no se…- murmuro para si mismo, era increíble como su vida se habia complicado de un minuto a otro, de estar relajado y sin nada que lo atormentara en casa de Yoh, ahora estaba a pasos de convertirse en el lider de su familia, cosa que nunca habia querido y que ahora aceptaba solo para tener su destino en sus propias manos, porque sabia que de ninguna otra forma lo conseguiria, y ademas estaba camino a un entrenamiento que podria causarle hasta la muerte, y que era lo que habia en su cabeza…, cerraba los ojos y se tocaba el cabello desordenandolo, ella… por que si tenia tantas preocupaciones cierta muchacha boba que no sabia mas que colocarse nerviosa y sonrojarse por todo era lo unico que le preocupaba en ese minuto, suspiro varias veces sin darse cuenta…

Bason:- le ocurre algo señorito?- junto a el mirandolo con preocupación, Len no acostumbraba suspirar y menos mantener la mirada perdida de esa forma

Len:- no ocurre nada Bason… nada que no pueda resolver…-

Bason:- como diga…- pero algo le decia que las palabras del joven Tao no eran realmente ciertas….

Por unas escaleras bajaban Tamao y el anciano Ching… cada vez mas oscuro era todo a su alrededor -a… a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica mientras se sonrojaba por la pregunta, pero estaba muy intrigada

Ching:- nos dirigimos al cementerio, donde descansan las almas de los ancestros de la familia- dijo mientras Tamao se detenia – no has escogido un espiritu acompañante lo mas natural es que sea parte de la familia-

Tamao:-pe… pero yo…- lo miraba algo asustada

Ching:- no te preocupes por nada, ya eres una Tao – y siguio caminando –vamos apresurate-

Tamao:- si… ya voy…- y con algo de duda volvio a caminar tras el. Despues de un rato llegaron a un gran porton oscuro, el lugar ya se veia tetrico pero al cruzar las puertas, era un enorme cementerio, Tamao quedo asombrada por todo a su alrededor, caminaban mientras cientos de presencias se dejaban ver, parecian ser muy sabios, algunos con armaduras, unas bellas mujeres de trajes chinos de la antigüedad, era increible y todos los observaban, algunos la miraban a ella y otros saludaban al anciano – este lugar es increible…- dijo Tamao logrando una sonrisa en el anciano

Ching:- me complace que te agrade, la mayoria de quienes entran a este lugar salen asustados y no se permiten a si mismos conocer a los sabios espiritus que aquí permanecen - Tamao lo escuchaba muy atenta, cuando de la nada un espiritu enorme, de figura similar a un emperador chino de esos de siglos pasados aparecio frente a ellos, se veia que era el mas respetado alli porque en cuanto aparecio los demas desaparecieron, luego otros aparecieron tras el, tan imponentes…

Ancestro 1:- que haces aquí Ching Tao…- dijo, su voz resono por todo el lugar

Ching hizo una reverencia, mientras Tamao lo miro y lo imito, no queria que la tomaran como una insolente, el anciano sonrio y luego dijo – he traido a mi nieta menor en busca de un espiritu que la sirva –

Ancestro 1:- esto es una insolencia… no es una Tao… no debe estar aquí, ningun espiritu de este cementerio servira a alguien que no sea de la familia – dijo serio y mirando por primera vez a Tamao, que se intimido pero no bajo la vista

Ching:- si lo es, En Tao la ha nombrado su hija, por lo tanto es parte de nuestra familia- agrego mientras los otros espiritus hablaban entre ellos

Ancestro 2:- no, no corre la sangre de la dinastia por sus venas- dijo uno similar al anterior pero era mas joven y su mirada era mas fria y calculadora, los demas espiritus asintieron

Ching:- deben acatar la decision de En, el es el lider de la dinastia ahora, su decision esta por encima de todo – Tamao miraba algo asustada al anciano, era una invasora en ese lugar, y todos los espiritus que habian desaparecido volvian y la miraban fijo, se sintio tan indefensa en ese minuto

Ancestro 3:- como te atreves!!!, En Tao esta perdiendo el juicio desde que permitio que su hijo se alejara de la familia, no tiene derecho de decidir por nosotros– agrego otro espiritu de una bella mujer de cabellera larga que estaba junto al anterior

Ching:- En es el lider y Tamao ya es una Tao – agrego serio y levantando la voz

Ancestro 4:- debe probarlo – dijo otro espiritu parecido a Bason pero que denotaba mas edad, sus palabras fueron apoyadas por la mayoria

Ancestro 5:- si debe probar que es digna…- un espiritu de una anciana muy seria hablo

Ancestro 7:- la decision de En Tao no es valida aquí…- decia otro que se veia como un hombre gordo con una tunica larga

Ancestro 2:– que pruebe que esta a la altura…-

Ancestro 1:- silencio!!! – agrego, callando a todos los demas espiritus – has escuchado Ching Tao, ella debe probar su poder espiritual o no sera reconocida aquí…- Tamao comenzo a sentir mucho miedo, no sabia que hacer, su corazon latia tan fuerte, si no era aceptada y no conseguia un espiritu, no podria cumplir con la señorita Jun, ni demostrarle a Len que ella era digna…

Ancestro 4:- lo probara ahora…- dijo el espiritu y se lanzo contra la chica si previo aviso

Ching:- espera, no esta armada…- el anciano ni siquiera trato de llegar a ella no tuvo tiempo

:- no te acerques, esta alma esta prohibida para ustedes…- una luz y una bella voz habia delante de la pelirosada frenando el ataque del espiritu. Tamao estaba paralizada por todo, habia cerrado sus ojos al saber que no podia frenar el ataque, no llevaba su tablilla siquiera, pero nada habia ocurrido y esa voz, igual a la del sueño, estaba alli, delante de ella, la luz la cegaba y no permitia que viera de quien emanaba.

Ancestro 4:- tu!!! No intervengas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, la muchacha debe probar su poder antes de aceptar que puede tener a alguno de nosotros- dijo furioso

:- no probara nada, no eres digno de acercarte a esta alma pura…- dijo mientras la luz se desvanecia dando paso a una figura, una bella figura de mujer, cabellera larga rojo oscuro, vestida con un bello traje ceremonial chino, eso era lo que Tamao podia ver desde atras, pero esa cabellera, la habia visto antes, estaba segura de conocerla, pero donde

Ancestro 3:- como te atreves… apartate…- agrego uno de los otros espiritus mientras la mujer abria sus brazos para cubrir a Tamao

:-no!!! Alejate – dijo, mientras, Tamao escuchaba en su mente– unete a mi, permiteme protegerte, solo debes abrir tu alma y permitir que la mia te ayude…- la extraña mujer se giro a la chica por primera vez, su sonrisa, ella habia visto esa sonrisa antes, sintio tanta seguridad con ella – yo te cuidare – Tamao asintio, mientras el espiritu de la mujer entraba a ella… el anciano Ching estaba serio presenciando todo eso, habia ido buscando especificamente a un espiritu, y este acababa de aparecer para proteger a la chica, entonces recordo una platica que tuvo con Jun el dia anterior…

Flash Back

Jun:- Chun Gi… buscala a ella, esta esperandola- decia con calma y mirando al anciano

Ching:- la adivina?... como lo sabes? – agrego algo intrigado

Jun asintio - Tamao ya la ha visto en visiones, no puede ser mas que ella… la descripcion es la de ella-

Ching:- pero Chun Gi jamas ha unido su alma, su poder es diferente al de un guerrero, es demasiado pura para ello lo ha intentado antes–

Jun:- se que no ha podido lograrlo, por eso Tamao es perfecta, ademas tambien es una adivina – agrego Jun tomando de una taza que tenia frente a ella

Ching:- para buscarla debo llevar a Tamao al cementerio de nuestros mayores ancestros, es peligroso… arriesgaria su seguridad – agrego preocupado

Jun:- es ella, estoy segura, se que ella estara alli para recibirla… ademas asi Tamao probara que es digna, llevala alli – y sonrio tranquila

Fin Flash Back

Ancestro 3:- no puedes… no es posible!!!- dijo asombrado como todos los espiritus alli que comentaban la union tan perfecta que habia logrado con la pelirosada

Chun Gi:- esta chica es ahora mi shaman, y tu no te acercaras a ella – hablaba a traves de Tamao, habia tomado total control de la chica para poder protegerla

Ancestro 5:- tu no puedes unirte a ella, muchos lo han intentado, no puedo creer que esa chica que no es de nuestra sangre…- decia secundado de otros espiritus

Chun Gi:- es una Tao ahora, yo le doy mi union espiritual a la familia y no tienes objeciones, mi alma es mas pura que cualquiera y la acepta, no ha aceptado a ningun Tao antes, la nombro parte de la familia… - el ancestro no tuvo mas que rebatir, miro a otros a su alrededor que afirmaban las palabras de ella, era cierto, el poder de Chun Gi aceptaba a Tamao, no existia otro Tao al que pudiera unirse y lo habia intentado, pero siempre encontraba algo impuro en ellos, Chun Gi era una Tao de la sangre mas pura entre los ancestros…

Ancestro 1:- esta bien… la acepto- dijo el que parecia ser el lider sorprendiendo a todos los otros, habia permanecido en silencio desde el ataque del otro espiritu, miro a la muchacha que en ese minuto estaba poseida por el espiritu de Chun Gi, se alejo un poco para quedar a la vista de todos – desde hoy esta niña es parte de la familia- luego miro al anciano – aceptamos la decision de En Tao, y esperamos que su union sea beneficiosa para la familia-. Chun Gi mientras tanto abandonaba el cuerpo de la chica que cerraba los ojos, durante toda la union habia sentido una paz y una calidez en su alma…

Ching:- dare su decision a mi hijo, estara muy complacido…- agrego para luego hacer una reverencia de respeto a los espiritus que desaparecieron sin decir mas, luego se giro para ver a la pelirosada que estaba mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella

Tamao:- yo te he visto en sueños y en mis visiones…- dijo algo sonrojada por la mirada de la mujer

Chun Gi:- te esperaba, hace mucho tiempo… entre en tus sueños para que lo supieras…- sonrio dulcemente a la chica – y ya estas aquí… mi alma sintio paz a tu lado…- luego hizo una reverencia – soy Chun Gi y te servire desde hoy… te protegere de los que deseen lastimarte…- Tamao estaba sorprendida, y es que la union entre ellas era algo tan diferente, jamas habia sentido algo asi, pero era algo puro y muy fuerte

Ching:- Tamao, has encontrado un gran espiritu… Chun Gi es un alma pura que no ha podido encontrar descanso… por que sufrio una muerte injusta…- decia el anciano, algo se vino a la mente de la pelirosada, una historia que le fue relatada por Ran Tao

Tamao:- se su historia, mi madre me la relato… - luego se inclino frente al espiritu – lamento que hayas sufrido en el pasado, espero poder lograr que encuentres paz ahora…

Chun Gi sonrio – eres tal como te vi en mis visiones, mi paz ha llegado en el minuto que senti tu poder espiritual en la mansion…-

Ching:- ten, toma esto - el anciano acerco una pequeña tablilla a Tamao

Tamao:- que es? – pero despues de observarlo se dio cuenta – es como la del joven Yoh – similar a la que llevaba Yoh Asakura consigo, y que permitia que Amidamaru estuviera siempre a su lado, solo que era mas pequeña – gracias…-

Ching:- permitira que Chun Gi este siempre contigo – sonrio mientras Tamao asentia y Chun Gi tomaba forma de hitodama (n/a: Estado de un Espíritu para moverse con mas facilidad, convirtiéndose en un bola pequeña. que tiernos se ven asi jejeje) –ahora vamonos de aquí que todavia hay algo mas antes de que comiences tu entrenamiento- y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la salida

Tamao:- algo mas?- que podria ser eso que le faltaba y miro a Chun Gi que le hablaba

Chun Gi:- apresurese señorita…- y Tamao comenzo a caminar rapido para alcanzar al anciano que ya la esperaba en la puerta

Una vez fuera de ese oscuro lugar Tamao, que ahora era seguida por el espiritu de Chun Gi, y el anciano aparecieron nuevamente ante la luz del sol, no habia pasado tanto tiempo pero para Tamao eso instantes habian sido eternos, suspiro con descanso y el anciano la miro divertido

Ching:- sabes, tengo un regalo para ti…- caminaban por el patio hacia la salida de esa mansión, la direccion Tamao no la conocia aunque luego de mirar hacia adelante pudo notar, se dirigian hacia la casa del anciano

Tamao:- un regalo?, me dara otro obsequio?- dijo algo sorprendida mientras se distraia un poco mirando hacia todos lados, ese lugar le era mas familiar, y tan tranquilizador similar a la casa Asakura, a la pension de Yoh y Anna, rodeado de vegetación natural no de jardines pomposos, habian estatuas pero eran de animales, y fuentes naturales…

Ching:- no confundas, Chun Gi no es un obsequio, ella te ha elegido, ahora es tu deber volverte fuerte para lograr que tu union a ella sea perfecta… para merecer el honor que ella te ha concedido- caminaba tranquilo

Tamao:- entiendo… - agrego para luego mirar a la pequeña alma que estaba a su lado y le sonreia

Chun Gi:- no se preocupe se que lo lograra, lo vi en mis visiones…- la voz de Chun Gi era tan amable y apacible

Ching:- el regalo que te dare…- hablo repentinamente captando la atención de la chica - no es mio…- y sonrio levemente al recordar las palabras de su nieto

Tamao:- no? Y entonces de quien?…- lo alcanzo rapido cuando llegaron al lugar, Tai Pei estaba alli, en la entrada, he hizo una reverencia

Tai Pei:- bienvenidos, señorita veo que ya tiene espiritu acompañante, estoy feliz por usted…- sonreia la mujer mientras miraba al pequeño hitodama de Tamao

Tamao:- gracias Tai Pei… es Chun Gi – el espiritu tomo su forma real y luego saludo a la mujer frente a ella con una reverencia. Tai Pei abrio mucho los ojos se notaba sorprendida, miro al anciano que sonreia satisfecho

Ching:- Tai Pei tienes preparado lo que te pedi…- dijo mirando nuevamente a la chica

Tai Pei:- si… si señor, esta listo y se adelanto para indicar el camino al anciano y a Tamao, que sorpresa se habia llevado, nunca imagino que ella apareciera seguida del espiritu de la adivina Chun Gi, pero como… por lo menos eso la tranquilizaba y le demostraba que la chica era una Tao solo un Tao muy puro podia acceder al alma de Chun Gi. El anciano Tao camino y mientras cruzaba la puerta siguiendo a Tai Pei, Tamao lo llamo

Tamao:- abuelo, de quien es el obsequio?- esa pregunta no la habia respondido aun, comenzo a seguirlo pero…

Ching:- de Len…- lo dijo como si nada, como si no tuviera la mayor importancia, la chica quedo estatica, Len le habia dejado un obsequio a ella? – que esperas apresurate – mientras la llamaba desde el interior del lugar

Tamao demoro en contestar unos segundos – he… si yo… ya voy…- y camino tras el todavía sorprendida… que le habria dejado de obsequio Len Tao a ella?

Dentro del lugar, similar a la pension Asakura, Tamao se sentia mas tranquila, cosa que Chun Gi noto rápidamente- puedo notar que este lugar tranquiliza su espiritu y su poder espiritual- sonrio

Tamao:- es que…- sonrio amablemente – me recuerda un lugar que extraño mucho… donde hay personas que…- recordo las palabras dichas por ellos y eso la hizo entristecer, cosa que sorprendio a Chun Gi – olvidalo, no es nada… solo el pasado…- y volvio a sonreirle dulcemente

Chun Gi:- como diga…- y volvio a su forma Hitodama, habian llegado frente a una puerta que estaba cerrada, el anciano Tao y Tamao esperaban mientras Tai Pei abria la puerta

Ching:- nerviosa? – pregunto cuando miro el rostro algo asustado de Tamao

Tamao:- solo pensaba que esto podria matarme…- y sonrio nerviosa para luego bajar la vista y suspirar con cansancio

Ching rio fuerte – te aseguro que esto no te dañara, Len no es tan cruel…- Tamao levanto la vista sorprendida mientras el anciano le sonreia abiertamente parecia que recordaba algo del pasado por la mirada perdida que tenia, Tamao asintio mientras sus ojos se posaban en el interior de la habitación, no era nada del otro mundo, una sala con algunos sillones y una pequeña mesa al centro, sobre ella habia un cofre con un sello

Tamao:- ese… es el obsequio?- y lo miro dudosa

Ching:- si es ese, espero te guste…- y volvio a sonreir – Len dijo que eras perfecta para el…- lo que atrajo la atención de la chica

Tamao:-el… el dijo eso…- murmuro, eso la hizo sonreir… camino hacia la caja esta tenia el sello y un candado normal, Tamao la tomo con sus dos manos y miro el candado, era una caja normal , de una madera brillante y tenia unos extraños dibujos fuera, blanco y negro con forma de un animal, parecia ser muy antigua

Ching:- vamos al patio, no es seguro abrirlo aquí- Caminaron hacia donde habia dicho el anciano, Tamao llevaba la caja entre sus brazos y la miraba continuamente

Chun Gi:- esta emocionada? – sonrio

Tamao se sonrojo – si… es que… yo… estoy feliz - y sonrio, no podia evitarlo, la habia hecho muy feliz que el le dejara un obsequio antes de marcharse

Chun Gi:- me alegro entonces señorita…- Tamao volvio su vista hacia el anciano que caminaba adelante junto a Tai Pei hablaban algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar

Tai Pei:- señor esta seguro de esto, esos espiritus… usted sabe que…- estaba preocupada

Ching:- calmate, tu sabes la razon por la que el no los controlo, y Len tambien la sabe…-estaba tan tranquilo y sonreia relajado

Tai Pei:- pero la señorita se ve tan delicada esas bestias podrian lastimarla…- hablaba en un susurro para evitar que Tamao la escuchara – no puedo creer que el joven sea tan cruel – el anciano sonreia

Ching:-por eso fuimos primero por un espiritu, para protegerla, ademas Len no es cruel, el sabe que ella podra…- habian llegado al patio, un lugar tan hermoso y tan diferente a toda la mansión Tao, todo era distinto, igual que la entrada y protegido por la vegetación silvestre, arboles y fuentes naturales solo rodeadas por piedras, y algunas estatuas de animales iguales a las de la entrada

Tai Pei:- pero señor, el joven Len casi muere esa vez…- decia otra vez la mujer

Ching:- Len tenia solo seis años, ademas desde niño tenia ese carácter, era obstinado y arrogante, eso impidio que se acercara a ellos, Tamao es diferente, pura, limpia y con un carácter dulce, por eso Len se los regalo…- el anciano, camino hacia un claro en el patio y llamo a Tamao, que se acerco rápidamente con el cofre entre sus manos, - Chun Gi mantente cerca de Tamao por cualquier cosa, pero no hagas la posesion porque ellos pueden tomarlo como una provocación - el espiritu tomo su forma real y se coloco cerca de la chica, Tamao miro algo asustada al anciano que sonrio – no te preocupes es solo proteccion – luego se enserio otra vez y agrego - no te mentire, lo que saldra de ese cofre es peligroso, Len intento abrirlo hace algunos años pero casi muere- la chica abrio los ojos aterrada pero antes de que soltara el cofre el anciano continuo – pero era porque no tenia las condiciones espirituales para abrirlo, Len cree que tu si las posees por eso te lo ha regalado… ahora ten – y le entrego la llave, era pequeña, la chica la miro y luego el cofre, entonces escucho la voz de Chun Gi

Chun Gi:- estoy aquí señorita, no se preocupe…- Tamao asintio y coloco la llave en el cofre, este se quedo quieto un instante pero de la nada salto unos metros lejos de las manos de la chica mientras el sello se desvanecia y cuando callo al suelo se abrio dejando escapar una luz y un extraño sonido…

Ching:- no te asustes y quedate en ese lugar ellos tienen que acercarse a ti – dijo el anciano mirando a la chica con seriedad, eso significaba que sus palabras debian ser seguidas al pie de la letra, Tamao reunio todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo en ese lugar mientras sus latidos eran mas rapidos

Tamao:- son… mas de uno…- que era lo que el peliviolaceo le habia dado, acaso queria matarla… trato de alejar ese pensamiento de ella y fue muy facil porque dos auras empezaron a rodearla, se escuchaban dos respiraciones lentas y ronroneos como los de gatos pero mucho mas graves y oscuros

Ching:- no te muevas Tamao, tu tampoco Chun Gi…- decia tranquilo, si atacaban el tambien tendria que reaccionar – manten la calma estan captando tu escencia, tu poder espiritual, deben saber si eres digna…- las palabras del anciano entraban en los oidos de Tamao…

Tamao:- si soy digna? Digna para que?- su mente estaba demasiada perturbada con esos espiritus a su alrededor… y que pasaria si no era digna?

1:- tu eres quien se atreve a despertarnos? – dijo una voz quieta que de inmediato capturo la atención de la chica pero otra aparecio tras esta antes que Tamao pudiera contestar

2:- y que te hace pensar que eres digna?- esta era mas oscura y grave pero no se notaba malvada

Tamao:- no se si lo soy…- como saber si lo era, el anciano tampoco le habia dicho que se suponia era ser digna… y digna de que…

1:- sabes que podriamos matarte?- ronroneaba mientras pasaba cerca de Tamao y aunque era un espiritu, la chica podia sentir el pelaje de esta criatura que no era visible aun en su forma real ante ella

Tamao:- si lo se…- agrego con un hilo de voz, como no darse cuenta si estos espiritus eras tan aterradores, ni siquiera veia su imagen real y ya estaba atemorizada por lo que su propio espiritu sentia

2:- entonces porque nos liberas, no sabes si eres digna, y estas conciente de que puedes morir, cual es tu razon para liberarnos?- la otra criatura tambien se acercaba con ronroneos roncos y su pelaje tocando el brazo de Tamao

Tamao se movio un poco al sentir el contacto tan real, que acaso no eran solo espiritus? - porque… porque… el cree que lo soy… y yo… no quiero decepcionarlo… hare lo que sea para probarselo…- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza – yo solo quiero… demostrarselo…-

1:- entonces eres capaz de arriesgar tu seguridad para que esa persona este complacida contigo…- volvio a ronronear –eres diferente a ese arrogante que trato de controlarnos- comenzo a tomar forma lentamente

Tamao:- arrogante?- miro al anciano que sonreia, por alguna razon no se le ocurria otra persona que no fuera Len Tao…

2:- si ese insolente… dueño del cofre…- paso su cabeza a la altura de la mano de la chica – tu eres delicada, frágil, tus manos son suaves…- tambien tomaba lentamente su forma

Tamao volvio a mirar al anciano – se… se refieren a Len verdad? – el anciano asintio

Ching:- digamos que ese muchacho, no muestra respeto por nada…-

1:- si Len, asi se llamaba el mocoso ese…- se movia lentamente ahora se alejaba de la chica unos centímetros y la rodeaba -… no serviremos a alguien que no muestra respeto… - ahora podia notarse nitidamente, era una enorme pantera blanca de ojos azules, al menos eso le parecio a Tamao que se sorprendio por la belleza del animal frente a ella – mi nombre es bái yue… cual es tu nombre niña…-

Tamao:-yo… Tamao, mi nombre es Tamao…- dijo algo asustada

2:- Tamao… eres una Tao?, solo los Tao tienen poder sobre los espiritus luna – Tamao miro al anciano

Ching:- por supuesto que es una Tao, poderosos espiritus luna…- la pantera blanca seguia mirando a la chica mientras la otra aun seguia sin aparecer

bái yue:- a mi no me lo parece, es mas no siento en su poder espiritual, el minimo parecido al de un Tao –

Ching:- Tamao es una Tao, lo juro por nuestros ancestros…- la pantera blanca lo miro para luego volver su vista a la chica

2:- Un Tao… el chico era un Tao… hubiera sido un delicioso bocado, pero otros lo protegieron… y tuvimos que regresar al cofre…- agrego la otra, que ahora tomaba su forma, igual a la anterior pero negra como la noche, sus ojos grises resaltaban entre toda su oscuridad, miro a Tamao largo rato - mi nombre es hëi yue -

bái yue:- si… lo recuerdo… estuvimos tan cerca esa vez, pero el chico era tan fuerte e impuro… pense que no volveríamos a salir nunca, ya que el era el dueño…- ambas se colocaron rodeando a la chica – que opinas de esta…- murmuraban entre ellas… - sera una Tao?, siento su poder espiritual, esta limpia de eso que tienen los otros Tao…-

hëi yue:- si lo se… el chico debe haberle regalado el cofre a ella por eso, era insolente pero se veia muy listo, y lo notaste… ella pudo abrirlo en cuanto coloco la llave, sentiste como se desintegro el sello – Tamao observaba a ambas criaturas, y aunque se veian peligrosas, no sentia intencion de ataque hacia ella

bái yue:-si, y es tan debil, tan frágil, cualquiera podria matarla…- decia la pantera muy entusiasmada a su contraparte negra - hëi yue, me gusta su esencia… es dulce- ronroneaba

hëi yue:- si… su poder espiritual es tan puro… seremos mas poderosas mientras la cuidemos – se detuvo y luego volvio su vista fija en la chica que trago saliva con algo de dificultad– necesitas de nosotros?…- le dijo mientras Tamao pensaba porque Len deseaba darle proteccion si ella no veia peligro a su alrededor… tan debil la consideraba acaso?

Tamao:- yo… no lo se…- bajo la vista algo nerviosa por no saber la respuesta a eso… y por las cosas que estaba pensando – el… me cree debil…- pensaba y entristecio

bái yue:- si… estas rodeada de peligro…- agrego mirandola y caminando hacia ella – todos pueden lastimarte… dejanos ayudarte…-ronroneaba mientras la chica divagaba…

hëi yue:- al fin… un ser que necesita proteccion – se giro hacia Ching – aceptamos, seremos sus guardianes desde ahora, Ching Tao-

bái yue:- dile al dueño del cofre, que la chica sera nuestra protegida ahora…- se acercaron a Tamao cada una apoyo la cabeza bajo una de las manos de la chica sacandola de sus pensamientos – ahora debes decir nuestros nombres y el trato quedara sellado…- Tamao miro al anciano, no sabia que hacer, si se negaba podria tener problemas con Len Tao pero si aceptaba… si aceptaba era darle la razon a el, ademas como pronunciar sus nombres y tampoco sabia que significaban, el anciano entendio de inmediato la duda de la chica

Ching:- tomalo con calma, Tamao… si te unes ahora a ellos cuando progreses, ellos tambien lo haran, ademas bái yue, luna blanca y hëi yue, luna negra son espiritus animales ancestrales protectores de la familia Tao, no muchos han accedido a ellos, es un honor unico que te acepten, desde hace siglos estan encerrados en ese cofre, has recibido un regalo que no todos podrian tomar… – dijo para que la chica supiera

Tamao:- solo lo hizo porque me cree debil…- murmuro pero el anciano pudo escucharla perfectamente…

bái yue:- todos los otros eran indignos- agrego rapido y con algo de altaneria

hëi yue:- desde hacia mucho no habiamos encontrado a alguien asi… en esta familia… ahora di nuestros nombres para cerrar el trato-

Ching:- di sus nombres, no dudes, y sera mejor que los pronuncies en chino- Tamao todavía no estaba segura pero igual asintio

Tamao:- bái yue, hëi yue- ambos comenzaron a brillar para luego desaparecer en un humo blanco, Tamao se sorprendio porque no podia ver nada a su alrededor – abuelo!!, Chun Gi!!-

Chun Gi:- señorita estoy a su lado… esta bien?- dijo el espiritu apareciendo junto a ella, que suspiro con alivio

Tamao:- si no te preocupes, estoy bien…- luego de unos segundos y cuando el humo desaparecio, a sus pies habian dos cachorros, uno negro y uno blanco, eran tan distintos a las otras criaturas imponentes, pero pudo distinguir los mismos ojos en ellas

bái yue, hëi yue:- esta es la forma que mantendremos para estar a tu lado cuando no necesites proteccion, cuando creamos que la necesitas tomaremos nuestra forma real…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientra Tamao los miraba algo incredula por el cambio tan drastico.

Tamao:- gracias… espero no causarles muchos problemas…- se agacho para acercarse a ambos, quienes se acercaron a sus manos ronroneando y pasando junto a sus piernas

bái yue se acerco y se apoyo en las rodillas de la chica para acercarse a ella, llevaba algo en su hocico, luego que la chica lo tomo – esto es la llave de nuestra lealtad a ti llevala contigo siempre – era una extraña pulsera y en la parte de arriba tenia el símbolo de la luna – solo el dueño del cofre tiene otra… - dijo algo enfadado

Tamao:- esta bien…- sonrio la coloco en su muñeca y despues se levanto, fue por el cofre y volvio junto al anciano Tao, este la observaba complacido, ella le sonrio

Ching:- bien creo que ahora ya podemos comenzar tu entrenamiento…- la chica sonrio, y aunque pensar que Len la veia como una inútil que necesitaba proteccion la hacia sentir mal, aceptaba por esas criaturas, despues de todo, siglos encerrados en un cofre no era algo muy agradable

Tamao:- comencemos abuelo…-

Ching Tao caminaba seguido de la chica que miraba como los dos espiritus, a pesar de parecer dos tiernos cachorros, se movian agilmente, casi sin ser vistos, Bái yue corria casi imperceptiblemente por todo sector iluminado por luz, mientras que Hëi yue viajaba de sombra en sombra, a gran velocidad

Ching:- son unas criaturas extraordianrias, cuando Len tenia seis años recibio este obsequio, por ser el hijo varon de la familia Tao, heredero de En…- hablaba mientras la chica caminaba seguida por el Hitodama de Chun Gi

Tamao:- y… por que no son suyos ahora?- habia escuchado lo que decian aquellos espiritus pero aun no entendia bien

Ching:- tratare de aclararlo mejor para ti, estos dos espiritus, estan destinados a proteger, para cumplir bien su labor la persona a cuidar debe ser…- no sabia como explicar para que la chica no se sintiera ofendida

Tamao:-debil?- esa era la palabra que el anciano no queria utilizar

Ching:- pura, y estar en verdadero peligro, un peligro que no pueda manejar por si misma…- agrego sonriendo, pero la idea en la cabeza de la chica aun era la que ella habia nombrado y mas al escuchar todo lo que decian los espiritus

Tamao:- peligro? – no sabia a que se referia en realidad, ella no veia nada paligroso – no lo comprendo, porque el cree que yo…-

Jun:- Tamao!!! –la chica se acercaba con una linda sonrisa – por fin lo has conseguido, sabia que Chun Gi era el espiritu que te esperaba – Chun Gi tomo su forma real para hacer una reverencia a la chica

Chun Gi:- gracias por traerla hasta mi, señorita Tao…-

Jun sonrio mientras Tamao las miraba algo confundida – fue un placer, se que tu la cuidaras bien…- luego miro a su abuelo – no te dije que era ella? –

Ching:- debo admitir que tenias razon, como la mayoria de las veces – tambien sonreia, todos estaban tan complacidos, en ese minuto Jun poso su vista en los otros espiritus que la miraban desde lejos pero que no cambiaban su apariencia

Jun:- y eso? – dijo al anciano

Ching:- son un regalo de Len – Tamao bajo la vista algo avergonzada y ruborizada mientras Jun sonreia, asi que el si estaba preocupado

Jun:- me parece fantastico, Len tambien noto la pureza del poder espiritual de Tamao – decia mientras juntaba sus manos

Tamao:- pureza? – ahora no entendia nada…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 duros entrenamientos…

Ya habia pasado algun tiempo, unos meses para ser exacta, y Tamao estaba tan cansada que nunca penso que eso podria ser posible. Los entrenamientos matutinos con Ching Tao eran extenuantes, y por las tardes estaba con Jun, aprendiendo a ser una dama, de algun modo penso que eso seria lo relajante de sus dias cuando se le notifico, pero no, era tan agotador como el entrenamiento con el anciano… tantas cosas debia aprender para ser una dama de la sociedad china, Jun era tan exigente como el anciano, aunque claro estar con ella era muy divertido. Tamao suspiraba constantemente, pensando en su vida pasada, y en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaba cansada, solia pensar que no debia haber dejado Izumo pero simpre que esto ocurria la imagen de cierto castaño venia a su cabeza, haciendo que desechara de inmediato sus ideas de volver, en el ultimo tiempo era el quien volvia a ocupar su cabeza, no entendia la razon, pero estaba soñando demasiado con Yoh Asakura…

Se habia levantado muy temprano, como todos los dias, seguramente, el anciano la esperaba en el comedor para desayunar, ya se le habia hecho costumbre hacer eso… salio de la cama rapidamente para dirigirse hacia el baño, pero algo le parecio extraño, sin embargo el sueño la tenia algo adormilada asi que siguio su camino, despues de darse una ducha y vestirse salio del cuarto, algo estaba diferente, faltaba algo, salio del cuarto y camino por el pasillo hasta el espejo que daba a la salida, fuera de la habitacion la esperaba Chun Gi, se dio cuenta de que eso era, no habia despertado a Tamao como todos los dias

Tamao:- buenos dias Chun Gi – dijo con una sonrisa luego busco a su alrededor y alli estaban ambos– buenos dias bái yue, hëi yue- tampoco los habia visto al despertar y siempre estaban con ella en todas partes, mientras comia, cuando entrenaba en el jardin de Ching Tao, tambien en el salon de entrenamiento espiritual, cuando estaba con Jun es su cuarto, en el jardin, cuando iba a visitar a sus padres y caminaba por los jardines, durante la cena, incluso cuando se bañaba estaban alli, claro a diferencia de Conchi y Ponchi, jamas la molestaban, al contrario, eran respetuosos y permanecian en silencio y atentos a otras cosas que rodearan a la chica, cuando salia con Jun y Ran Tao tambien iban con ella ocultandose entre las sombras y la luz del dia, ademas dormian a los pies de su cama, pero hoy, tampoco habian estado alli, eso le parecio extraño, su rostro se coloco serio, esto la tenia intrigada y Chun Gi lo noto de inmediato..

Chun Gi:- buenos dias señorita, sucede algo malo…- Tamao movio su cabeza para indicar que no ocurria nada y sonrio

Tamao:- no es nada, solo me preguntaba donde estaban ustedes…- ya se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de los tres a su alrededor

Chun Gi:-eso… ocurre que…- no pudo terminar de hablar…

Ching:-buenos dias pequeña...- dijo el anciano interrumpiendo al espiritu – dormiste bien? – aparecio por el pasillo seguramente venia por ella para desayunar

Tamao:- buenos dias abuelo, dormi muy bien, espero que tu tambien -

Ching:- si tuve un sueño en extremo reparador – sonrio y luego guio a la chica al comedor mientras caminaba noto el rostro dudoso de ella – ocurre algo? – Tamao sonrio

Tamao:- antes de verte, hablaba con Chun Gi, porque esta mañana cuando desperte no estaba alli y me parecio extraño – agrego mientras volvia a sonreir – pero no debe ser nada importante –

El anciano caminaba y sonreia, mientras escuchaba a la chica, que bueno era saber que se estaba acostumbrando tan bien a la presencia de esos tres espiritus, al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la pelirosada dijo -hoy en tu entrenamiento empezaremos con algo nuevo –

Tamao:- de verdad? – estaba emocionada, en los ultimos meses, solo se habia dedicado a entrenar uniendo su alma a la de Chun Gi y los otros dos espiritus, solo eso, porque debia tener una posesion de almas perfecta, eso habia dicho Ching Tao, por suerte como ya tenia entrenamiento no le habia sido muy dificil. Tal como habia imaginado el anciano, la union con Chun Gi no fue ningun problema, la complicación vino despues, la posesion con bái yue y hëi yue, ambos eran muy opuestos y mantener la posesion de uno y de otro era un contraste muy fuerte para Tamao, por suerte su poder espiritual permitia que lo soportara, y al final logro controlarlos, aunque habia demorado un poco.

Ching Tao estaba complacido, durante un entrenamiento la pelirosada le dijo al anciano, que al final de pensarlo mucho, entendio que su poder era tan simple que permitia la union de ambos sin problema, el anciano se habia reido mucho ante estas palabras sorprendiendola y diciendo que la simpleza del poder espiritual era lo que todos los shamanes debian poseer, para poder unirse a cualquier espiritu no importando cual fuera este… Tamao habia sonreido y luego habia continuado con la practica… aunque su idea no era del todo erronea

Ching:- si asi es, ya has controlado la fusion de almas perfectamente, y es hora de pasar a otra cosa, comenzaremos a practicar la posesion de objetos…- Tamao tenia experiencia en ello, conchi y ponchi hacian la posesion de su tablilla, de seguro eso no seria mucho problema para ella – he visto que tu poder espiritual se ha incrementado con el entrenamiento y eso me complace mucho, por eso he decidido que toca el turno de darte un arma, claro aun no se cual pueda ser, pero…- decia el anciano cuando la chica interrumpio

Tamao:- yo tengo una… esperame por favor- corrio de regreso a su habitación, entro rápidamente y alli estaba, justo donde lo habia colocado, desde esa vez que habia salido de compras con Jun y Ran Tao, lo tenia guardado, el extraño y antiguo arco se notaba que era una reliquia, no sabia porque lo habia querido pero el hecho era que ahora estaba alli y sabia exactamente que era eso lo que necesitaba. Regreso corriendo donde la esperaba el anciano, se detuvo y trato de calmar su respiración agitada, luego levanto la vista –esto, esto es…- el anciano la miro

Ching:- estas segura…- ahora posaba su vista en el arco – crees que puedes manejarlo – el no sabia cuales eran las habilidades de pelea de la chica pero era facil de deducir que no era una guerrera, al menos no como Len…

Tamao:- si estoy segura… ademas yo… ya lo veras abuelo – y sonrio para el anciano

Ching:- esta bien, vamos entonces…- se fueron al comedor. Mientras desayunaban Tamao conversaba con Chun Gi, el espiritu estaba comentandole a la chica algunas cosas de su vida

Tamao:- es serio?... eso no lo sabia…-

Chun Gi:- me sorprendio señorita pero ese tipo de arcos eran los que existian mientras yo vivia y era muy buena con ellos, lo hacia como entretenimiento porque como usted sabe una dama de mi posición no debia tomar armas, solo los guerreros y generales podian usarlas… pero seguro mi habilidad con el nos ayudara mucho – agregaba el espiritu

Tamao:- tambien soy buena con estas armas – dijo la pelirosada sonrojandose – cuando estaba en japon utilizaba una tablilla y durante la posesion de objetos cambiaba a una ballesta – el anciano la miro de seguro esa era la razon por la que no dudaba de escoger esa arma

Chun Gi:- todo saldra muy bien entonces, escogio un arma excelente- sonreia con calidez

Ching:- si es asi, no perdamos tiempo quiero ver como la utilizas – se levanto haciendo que la chica tambien lo hiciera y caminaron en direccion al patio de entrenamiento donde Tamao habia visto practicar a Len antes de que este se marchara. Tamao tomo el arco y solo por practicar lanzo varias flechas en direccion a un blanco que habia a distancia, como ella misma esperaba no tuvo problemas, recordo que los ancianos Asakura siempre le decian que era muy buena en eso, siempre practicaba porque deseaba mostrarle a Yoh que ella era muy buena en algo, aunque al final parecia que no importara lo que hiciera el chico nunca la veia como ella deseaba… suspiro ante esos recuerdos con algo de tristeza… siguió con su practica de tiro hasta que escucho la voz de Ching Tao – bien ahora haz la posesion de objetos – Tamao asintio y miro a Chun Gi

Chun Gi:- estoy lista señorita…-

Tamao:- Chun Gi posesiona este arco…- dijo y realizo la posesion sin mayores problemas, el arco cambio en algunas de sus caracteristicas, ahora era un poco mas grande, pero no mostraba los signos de antigüedad que antes poseia, ademas la cuerda ahora brillaba. Tamao intento tomar una flecha para lanzarla pero la voz del anciano la detuvo

Ching:- no necesitas flechas, crealas con tu poder espiritual – la pelirosada miro el arco

Tamao:- estas lista Chun Gi – el espiritu asintio, cuando Tamao extendio la cuerda y se coloco en posición de tiro una flecha de luz aparecio

Ching:- apunta al blanco y tira – dijo el anciano, esperaba que el poder de la chica fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirlo por la mitad. Tamao hizo lo que el anciano dijo y lanzo la flecha, esta dio en el blanco y desaparecio pero nada mas paso… Tamao se desilusiono un poco, pensaba que su poder ahora era mucho mayor por todo el entrenamiento pero parecia que no, porque ni siquiera habia logrado hacer una trizadura, se giro para ver al anciano

Tamao:- lo lamento- Chun Gi aparecia a su lado

Chun Gi:- por favor no ponga esa cara señorita, ha sido mi culpa –

Ching:- de que hablan, fue un tiro perfecto, diste justo en el centro del blanco – agrego sonriendole con satisfacción

Tamao:- pero no le hicimos ningun daño – agrego, mientras el anciano caminaba junto con ella hacia donde estaba el blanco bastante lejos cerca de una pared

Ching:- ningun daño? Pero niña que dices… este blanco estaba a mucha distancia de ti y haz dado justo en el centro, miralo bien– Tamao se acerco, en el centro habia un agujero, que permitia ver hacia el otro lado – tu tiro fue mejor de lo que pense, has concentrado muy bien tu poder espiritual en la flecha, esta ha pasado directo y no ha provocado mas que el daño que buscabas, ven aca atrás –agrego mientras la chica caminaba hacia donde estaba el, en la pared pudo verlo, el mismo agujero que habia encontrado en el blanco, se sorprendio, cuando el anciano hablo, se notaba satisfecho – mira a traves de el – la chica lo miro algo incredula pero al observar bien pudo ver una luz, abrio mucho los ojos y miro al anciano que reia – esa pared tiene un grosor de mas de 5 metros de concreto solido y estoy seguro que tu flecha siguió un poco mas despues de atravesarla, ahora, si eso no te parece un buen tiro entonces no se que sea – mientras tocaba la cabeza de la chica que estaba sonrojada y sonreia

Parecia que todo iba bien, Tamao estaba muy feliz, por fin tenia un entrenamiento y estaba satisfecha por sus logros, tenia un gran maestro del que aprender, y podia notar su mejoria… no es que los Asakura no lo fueran o no le enseñaran, eran grandes maestros pero nunca se preocupaban de su entrenamiento como debia ser, solo estaban pendientes del entrenamiento de Yoh y de Anna, que seria su esposa y ella mas que nada se dedicaba a las labores domesticas del lugar y no ha entrenar, seguro si hubiera hecho ese tiro con conchi y ponchi con su ballesta, el tiro habria roto el blanco pero nada mas…

Tamao:- gracias Chun Gi, lo hemos logrado por ti…- agrego con una sonrisa muy feliz

Chun Gi:- que dice señorita – se sonrojo - usted lo esta haciendo muy bien… - decia con una linda sonrisa para alegrar mas a la chica

Tamao:- de verdad lo crees? – era facil sonrojarla ademas el anciano siempre le decia que era muy buena aprendiendo y eso la motivaba mas a seguir adelante seguro cuando viera nuevamente a Len Tao este se sorprenderia mucho de sus avances

Yang:- claro que lo estas haciendo bien… prima – sonreia de una manera que a Chun Gi no le gusto, estaba frente a el asi que pudo mirarlo cuando este hablo, mientras Tamao se giro al escucharlo, no lo habia visto y parecia que el llevaba alli mucho tiempo

Tamao:- primo Yang…- fue lo unico que alcanzo a articular la chica porque fue el anciano el que alzo la voz desde lejos, se notaba algo enfadado por la interrupcion

Ching:- que haces aquí?, Yang…- estaba serio, Tamao se giro al notar que el anciano habia hablado, hacia mucho que no veia al joven, habia crecido unos centímetros mas pero tenia la misma expresión arrogante que antes – estamos en entrenamiento y no permito interrupciones –

Yang:- relajese maestro Ching, solo he venido porque divise a mi prima desde lejos y quise saludarla...- agrego con una sonrisa cinica para luego agregar en un murmullo – hace mucho que no la veia…- y sonreir maliciosamente. Comenzo a caminar en direccion a la pelirosada pero antes de que pudiera estar siquiera a cinco metros de ella, bái yue y hëi yue aparecieron… bloqueando su paso, y mirandolo fijamente – pero… - estaba sorprendido por la aparicion, era algo que no esperaba -…asi que los espiritus luna he…- susurro y apoyo sus manos tras su cabeza, no pudo decir mas, comenzo a reir – asi que no me dejaras acercarme… no puedo creer lo fastidioso que eres y ni siquiera estas aquí…- sus palabras fueron extrañas, Tamao no las habia entendido para nada pero el anciano sip y sonreia al ver la actitud del joven

Ching:- acaso creiste que seria facil? …- dijo ya mas tranquilo – como se ve que aun no lo conoces bien…-

Yang:- debi haber esperado una jugarreta de estas, pero que esten con ella, eso significa que es mas valiosa y pura de lo que creia… un premio perfecto – para luego reir - vaya si que quiere protegerla…- agrego hablandole al anciano habia caminado hacia el, al ver que no podria acercarse a la chica, ya que bái yue y hëi yue estaban a los lados de la pelirosada que aun no entendia porque estaban es su forma real y miraban fijo al chico

Ching:- interrumpes mi entrenamiento, mejor vete…- agrego serio de nuevo – ademas… no podras acercarte…- y sonrio complice a la jugada de su nieto, y no es que le desagradara Yang del todo, pero era muy desconfiado de todos aquellos que no eran miembros de su familia, ademas le habia tomado un cariño especial a la pelirosada por lo que un chico como ese no era lo que esperaba para ella…

Yang:- asi parece… pero no me rendire tan facil - se coloco serio repentinamente – sabe algo de el?-

Ching:- si quieres información de Len, este no es el lugar para obtenerla, ademas no sabemos nada –la verdad es que estando el alli no podian avanzar a la parte del entrenamiento que mas le interesaba, porque eso era parte del secreto que traia Tamao consigo y que En Tao no queria se supieran

Yang:- que pena, queria saber si ya habia muerto…- rio cinico

Ching:- no deberias estar entrenando- agrego sin tomar importancia a las palabras del chico - cuando Len llegue esperara un combate a su altura, si no se lo das seras tu el que probablemente muera…- agrego arrogante, se notaba de donde habia sacado esa parte de su personalidad Len Tao, Yang solo sonrio

Yang:- a su altura, entonces creo que estoy mas que preparado – luego volvio su vista a la chica que a lo lejos parecia hablar con sus espiritus y sonrio – no morire sin obtener el premio que deseo… - luego se giro sonriendole al anciano – si la que esta con ella es Chun Gi- el anciano se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras del chico - entonces no es solo un premio, es un tesoro que sera mio… dile a Len que no se interpondra mas tiempo en mi camino… Adios – y se fue caminando lentamente seguido por los ojos del anciano, Tamao no habia podido escuchar nada ya que estaba entretenida con la conversación de sus espiritus pero lo vio alejarse, mientras se despedia

Tamao:- por que hicieron eso?- decia como en un regaño – el es mi primo…- susurraba

Chun Gi:- señorita, no es bueno creame…- decia el espiritu captando la atención de la chica

Tamao:- pero, es de la familia…- decia algo bajo

bái yue:- sabemos quien es…- dijo fastidiado el espiritu, sin medir el tono de su voz y caminando alrededor de la chica pero sin quitar los ojos de Yang

hëi yue:- el otro arrogante que intento controlarnos…- agrego se habia quedado recostado sobre el suelo cerca de la chica pero su vista lo seguia tambien

Tamao:- pero crei que el cofre era de Len y que solo el podia…- acaso habia sido de el tambien

bái yue:- es de el, nosotros tambien somos de su propiedad…- agrego

Tamao:- pero pense que ustedes eran mis…-

hëi yue:- somos tus protectores, pero le pertenecemos al dueño del cofre… y ese es Len Tao…- agrego con algo de molestia

Tamao:- y entonces porque debo practicar la posesion con ustedes… si son de el- dijo algo confundida

hëi yue:- pertenecerle es solo por el cofre y significa que haremos lo que diga, claro solo si nos parece, si no volvemos al cofre…-

Tamao:- por eso han estado encerrados, aunque Len sea su dueño…- agrego pensativa

bái yue:- como aceptamos cuidarte somos tus espiritus acompañantes… ser el dueño no significa que pueda controlarnos - se habia acercado a la chica y ahora pasaba bajo la mano de Tamao para que esta acariciara su cabeza

Tamao:- y que hay de Yang, dijeron que el tambien habia tratado de controlarlos, por que?- pasaba su mano con mucho cuidado por la cabeza del espiritu que se notaba muy contento por esta accion

bái yue:- ese impertinente se robo el cofre hace algun tiempo, penso que con abrirlo seria suficiente para manejarnos y derrotar al dueño, que iluso…- Tamao miraba algo sorprendida al espiritu – pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta que habia cometido un error… aunque no logramos lastimarlo mucho, ya era mayor y tenia el poder suficiente para repeler un ataque nuestro en esas limitadas condiciones que poseiamos -

hëi yue:- es fuerte como el dueño del cofre lo es ahora, ademas es impuro y su poder espiritual esta corrompido… el dueño es arrogante pero su poder espiritual no tiene esos matices malignos- decia con algo de indiferencia mientras pasaba una de sus patas por sobre sus ojos

Tamao:- condiciones limitadas, a que se refieren?- dijo algo intrigada

bái yue:- nos alimentamos del poder espiritual de nuestro shaman acompañante, mientras mas fuerte sea, nosotros tambien lo somos pero no teniamos un shaman en ese minuto asi que no pudimos hacerle demasiado daño….- decia con algo de molestia

Tamao:- pero no se ve que lo sea, Len se ve mucho mas malvado…- agrego algo resentida con el peliviolaceo - aunque Yang tiene una mirada extraña pero no creo que sea mal…- no pudo terminar

bái yue:- tu eres muy inocente y no captas la maldad, ya veo porque el dueño te dejo a nuestro cuidado – se sento cerca de ella mientras le acariciaba una oreja, Tamao se sonrojo

hëi yue:- te aseguro que ese muchacho lo es, de los que aparentan ser lo que no son, es peor que el que muestra su cara sin mascaras… el dueño muestra su cara tal cual es, no esconde sus intenciones, por ello su espiritu es mas puro…- Tamao aun no podia creerlo, aunque el padre del chico bien ameritaba ese tipo de descripción no creia que el tambien lo fuera…

Tamao:- pero acabas de decir que ustedes son mas fuertes mientras mas fuerte es su shaman, si estuvieran con Len lo serian mucho…- agrego pensativa

bái yue:- no es asi, nosotros solo podemos hacer eso si el shaman que protegemos es debil, y evoluciona, si el shaman es fuerte de antes no podemos acoplarnos a el, ademas aunque sea mas puro que ese, no es lo suficiente puro para aceptar nuestra proteccion, sigue siendo arrogante y molesto, ya te dije que necesitamos a alguien indefenso que pueda evolucionar a fuerte, tu eras completamente indefensa y pura por eso pudimos unirnos a ti…- decia como si nada – y ese otro chiquillo que vino, ese es peor porque no es puro en ningun sentido y tampoco es indefenso, ademas intento abrir el cofre cuando ya era mayor…-

Chun Gi:- señorita, ellos tienen razon, a mi no me agrada, desde el primer dia que lo vi, y era muy pequeño, por favor no se acerque a el…- dijo algo preocupada captando la atencion de Tamao

hëi yue:- no podemos prohibirte si lo que deseas es acercartele pero seria mejor que nos hicieras caso y permitieras que nosotros velemos por tu seguridad y te protejamos de aquellos que puedan ser un peligro para ti- agrego serio – ademas deberias confiar en el dueño del cofre, es tu hermano no?...- la chica asintio pero no muy convencida, a veces olvidaba ese parentezco con Len y mas cuando el siempre le insistia en que no existia -… si el te puso a nuestro cuidado es porque sabe que te rodea el peligro… y que no sabes distinguir quien puede causarte daño…-

Tamao suspiro cansada y se sonrojo, tan despistada pensaba Len Tao que era ella?...- esta bien… - a ella no le agradara del todo la idea, luego sonrio a los tres, sabia que Len no le haria mal aunque la odiara, ademas antes de bajar del vehiculo cuando llegaron se lo habia prometido que nadie le haria daño, aunque Tamao no sabia la razon de ello – si ustedes lo creen asi… no me le acercare - se giro para mirar desde lejos al chico que ya no estaba, seria mejor mantener la distancia que le estaban diciendo…

Yang:- maldito… darle los espiritus luna a ella… sabiendo como me odian esos estupidos animales…– murmuraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ya lejos del patio de entrenamiento

Wing:- Len no esta aquí para escucharte- sonrio levemente – y parece que no te fue como esperabas -

Yang:- dejame en paz, ese idiota cree que puede interponerse en mi camino… le regalo los espiritus luna, esos malditos gatos que me detestan y no dejan que me acerque a ella - se habia encontrado a su hermana y esta reia ante sus palabras

Wing:- eso hizo, seguro para fastidiarte, Len no te dejara acercarte a su hermana, igual que hace lo mismo con Jun – agrego apoyandose en la pared – ya no sigas con eso, ademas sabes que el tio En no te dejara a su hija menor, sobre todo por los problemas que siempre ha tenido con nuestro padre y que tu tienes con Len – agrego tranquila

Yang:- no necesitare su permiso, la pedire como premio cuando gane el torneo… no podra negarse ya que sere el lider de la dinastia – estaba muy seguro de sus palabras – ahora me interesa mas, sobre todo por lo que acabo de ver en el patio interior – susurro para si mismo mientras su hermana lo miraba algo dudosa

Luo Mei:- todavía quieres a la hermana de Len, seguro quieres que el te mate no? – habia aparecido de la nada y sonreia despreocupadamente

Yang:- no te metas, ademas despues de que yo le gane, no podra entrometerse mas….-

Wing:- no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en tener a Tamao… ella no es…-

Yang:- ella sera mia, el tesoro de los Tao me pertenecera… igual que toda la dinastía…-

Luo Mei:- te ves muy confiado, recuerda que todos estamos preparandonos para lo mismo y que Len se fue con Zen Kwan para aumentar su poder, no sabes que tan habil regresara y si te ve acercandote a su hermana, te matara… mas si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima…- esa sonrisa estaba exasperando a Yang – es mas creo que mataria a cualquiera que se le acerque – rio por lo bajo, mientras cerraba los ojos despreocupado

Yang:- callate, ademas note que a ti tambien te interesa, acaso piensas que Len te la dejara por ser su amigo? – Luo Mei sonreia

Luo Mei:- no lo negare, me gusta mucho, pero no me expondre a que Len me parta por la mitad jejeje- agrego divertido

Wing:- tu hablas como si Len estuviera enamorado de ella…- dijo algo enfadada mirando a Luo Mei

Luo Mei:- yo? solo lo digo por como es Len con sus hermanas– rascaba una de sus mejillas con un dedo (n/a: no se les hace similar a alguien mas jejje) – recuerda lo que paso con Jun y eso que Len aun era un niño pequeño…-

Wing:- eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Len ya no es ese niño posesivo que era antes, ademas Jun es mayor y según la tradición puede escoger a quien quiera- agrego la chica algo enfadada por la conversación – y Tamao no es como Jun, es mas según creo Len no ha cruzado mucho su camino con ella –

Luo Mei:- mas razon para que creas lo que te digo, si es asi no creo que la mire como hermana solamente, tienes que admitir que es muy linda- sonreia tranquilo

Yang:- no me importaria que lo estuviera, es mas, seria mayor mi placer quitarsela si estuviera enamorado de ella- agrego empezando a caminar, su hermana lo seguia algo molesta

Wing:- no digas eso, es su hermana y por lo demas no es tan linda- decia algo molesta ahora con su hermano tambien - yo me casare con el – dijo segura mientras Luo Mei los veia alejarse

Luo Mei:- oye…- lo llamo desde lejos Yang lo miro por sobre su hombro – Len regresara en tres meses…- sonrio nuevamente sorprendiendo a Yang

Yang:- como sabes eso?- pregunto algo intrigado, no podia creer que Len ya estuviera a la altura de Zen Kwan

Wing:- en serio, regresa tan pronto – se habia emocionado y se mostraba feliz, no penso que el regresara al termino de un año

Luo Mei:- al menos eso fue lo que me escribio…- y se giro para marcharse mientras movia la mano despidiendose

Yang:- solo alardea, trata de alterar el ambiente… maldito- cerro su mano en un puño mientras veia al chico alejarse y su hermana lo miraba ahora dudosa de las palabras de Luo Mei…

Paso un mes y Tamao seguia con sus entrenamientos con el arco, cada vez era mas complicado, y Ching Tao seguia exigiendole mas, pero gracias a ello Tamao ya podia dominar la posesion de objetos al 100 y hasta habia creado una tecnica especial aunque aun le costaba un poco controlarla, pero por lo menos podia hacerla, aunque quedaba muy cansada despues de ocuparla, por suerte para ella a su lado estaban bái yue y hëi yue buena proteccion si es que se quedaba sin energia, sin embargo mientras mas entrenaba eso menos ocurria. Como mejoraba ambos espiritus tambien estaban cambiando tal como Ching Tao habia dicho, ahora podian mantener su forma real incluso si Tamao no necesitaba proteccion, tambien podian sentir peligros a mayores distancias, detectaban a Yang incluso antes de que entrara a la mansión Tao, eso hacia sonreir a la chica. Tamao aun no habia hecho una posesion de objetos con ellos, aun no se le ocurria que utilizar para ello, y el anciano Ching le habia dicho que antes de empezar su entrenamiento como adivina debia lograr eso. Mientras estaba en sus clases con Jun no podia quitar de su cabeza eso, lo que hacia algo difícil que atendiera y Jun lo capto muy rapido

Jun:- Tamao, que te sucede? Te noto bastante distraida hoy- decia mientras tomaba de una taza, estaban sentadas en el jardin y Tamao tenia en sus manos un libro, al que ni siquiera miraba, Chun Gi estaba en su forma hitodama a su lado y bái yue y hëi yue descansaban a sus pies

Tamao:- no ocurre nada Jun- se habia sorprendido a si misma en la luna y sonrio nerviosa, se ruborizo por ello

Jun:- no te creo, dime que ocurre…- agrego con calma girandose hacia ella

Tamao:- no es nada, solo leo el libro…-

Jun:- si leyeras el libro te darias cuenta de que lo tienes al reves – dijo tomando el libro de las manos de la chica para girarlo, Tamao se ruborizo mas y bajo la vista apenada

Tamao:- lo siento… yo solo- quizas contarle a Jun seria buena idea y ella podria decirle que utilizar – tengo el arco y puedo hacer muy bien la posesion de objetos con Chun Gi pero no he encontrado un objeto para hacer la posesion con bái yue y hëi yue y el abuelo dijo que mientra no logre esa posesion con ellos no podre iniciar mi entrenamiento como adivina…- dijo algo desalentada

Jun:- asi que es eso…- se veia que estaba muy pensativa – mmm… - se levanto de repente – espera aquí un segundo – luego de unos minutos Jun regreso traia en sus manos un cofre azul, lo abrio - que te parece esto – dijo mientras le mostraba a la chica un abanico pequeño que habia sacado y que tenia unos signos muy extraños tallados

Tamao:- eso? – estaba algo dudosa, eso no parecia un arma, pero era bastante extraño, ya que no parecia un abanico normal, ya que tenia unas dagas pequeñas y largas en un armazon de metal, cada una estaba separada y terminaban en puntas que se veian bastante filosas – parece distinto a los abanicos normales- agrego la pelirosada

Jun:- es porque lo es, en la antigüedad, las mujeres de nuestra familia los utilizaban de proteccion, una dama de la sociedad china no podia utilizar o llevar un arma con ella, por esa razon se utilizaban estos abanicos, observa – mientras abria el abanico y desprendia algunas de las dagas– ves, las mujeres de esa epoca solian hacer esto- tomo las dagas y lanzo algunas hacia un pilar cercano, quedaron incrustadas, Tamao se sorprendio mucho

Tamao:- vaya, que util – dijo mientras Jun volvia a cerrar el abanico y luego lo abria, este no cambiaba nada ya que el armazon que tenia era el que le daba la forma y era donde se ocultaban las dagas

Jun:- ademas este abanico es muy firme y puede servir como un pequeño escudo, entonces sirve como arma de ataque y defensa a la vez, porque no pruebas con esto- y sonrio mientras se lo entregaba a Tamao en las manos, la chica extendio el abanico, las dagas estaban bien sujetas en el pero al presionarlas un poco se podian liberar, eso parecia bastante dificil a la vista pero al hacerlo era muy facil, entonces retiro una

Tamao:- es bastante facil quitarlas y se notan muy filosas – mientras tocaba con su dedo una de ellas

Jun:- entonces asunto arreglado, ya tienes un arma ahora solo tienes que ver que puedes hacer con bái yue y hëi yue – Tamao asintio mientras observaba a ambos espiritus – ahora sera mejor que vuelvas a tu lectura…. La chica se sonrojo y volvio a tomar el libro pero esta vez poniendo mas atencion…

En otro lugar que parecia un bosque oculto entre montañas con un extraño templo en medio y rodeado de vegetacion, donde el tiempo parecia detenido, se escuchaba una explosion, haciendo huir a aves y animales, una sombra se ocultaba entre los grandes arboles, y saltaba de uno en otro…

Zen Kwan:- vamos solo te has ocultado, no atacaras mas?...- decia serio en un tono alto

Mientras caminaba entre la vegetacion con su espada en la mano derecha, tratando de escuchar todo movimiento a su alrededor. Una sombra salto hacia el, atacando con su arma a una gran velocidad pero fue detenido por el hombre

Len:- demonios!!! – dijo saltando hacia atrás mientras volvia a tomar su posicion de ataque, el chico parecia no haber cambiado mucho llevaba una camiseta cuello mao negra sin mangas y pantalones largos negros tambien, parecia haber crecido algunos centimetros y tenia una cicatriz en la frente por lo demas su peinado ahora era un poco diferente, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, y su habitual mechon ya no era tan grande como antes, casi no se notaba ademas sus bellos ojos dorados resaltaban en la oscuridad del lugar

Zen Kwan:- aun te falta, pude escucharte desde hace un rato… tu velocidad es muy poca- agrego mientras sujetaba su espada firmemente – aunque, esta vez fuiste mas certero… recibi el ataque directo, querias lastimarme en el lugar donde te heri…- decia el hombre apuntando su propia frente y sonriendo

Len:- no estaria mal que recibieras lo que te mereces…- dijo en un murmullo algo enfadado, haciendo sonreir al hombre

Zen Kwan:- no seas caprichoso, no estamos aquí para que trates de vengarte de mi por una herida insignificante como esa, acaso tambien estas volviendote pretencioso en cuanto a tu apariencia, no te preocupes esas jovencitas que te esperan no se alejaran por una cicatriz como esa, de hecho te hace ver mejor – y rio mientras parecia que el chico se habia enfadado…

Len:- callate- grito mientras se ruborizaba un poco – esas idioteces no me interesan- agrego desviando la vista –… mi apariencia es lo que menos me preocupa, no hay razon para que piense asi…- luego se volvio a colocar serio -… pero pagaras por haberme causado daño – agrego tomando otra vez su posicion

Zen Kwan:- solo hablas ni siquiera me has tocado una vez…- agrego tomando nuevamente su espada y acercandose al chico

Len:- eso es porque esta forma de entrenamiento es estupida – decia enfadado - se supone que debo aumentar mi poder espiritual y lo unico que he hecho es pelear como un humano cualquiera, has tenido encerrado a Bason en esa tablilla desde que llegamos, de que me servira todo esto…-

Zen Kwan:- no seas impaciente, ya te dije que en el minuto que puedas derrotarme de esta forma te permitire pasar al siguente nivel, pero aun no tienes la velocidad para sorprenderme, primero logra eso y veremos…- agrego calmo mirando al chico

Len:- ha pasado casi un año…- murmuraba enfadado – esto es una perdida de tiempo-

Zen Kwan:- no sabia que contabas el tiempo, de todas formas pierdes el tiempo haciendolo ya que he tomado una decision con respecto a eso…- Len lo miro algo intrigado y frio – no volveras hasta que pasen tres años-

Len:- que!!! – dijo sorprendido- no puedes hacer eso, en todo mi tiempo aquí lo unico que he hecho es esta tonteria y todavia pretendes que permanezca mas tiempo, estas loco, no gastare mas mi tiempo contigo, regresare mañana mismo- dijo enfadado mientras el hombre no mostraba ningun cambio en su expresion

Zen Kwan:- esta bien…- dijo firme – te dejare regresar si logras darme aunque sea un golpe… si no haras lo que te diga…- agrego

Len no espero mas y se lanzo la ataque, estuvo a punto de golpear a su maestro en el estomago pero fue golpeado por Zen Kwan a una velocidad increible que el chico ni siquiera pudo notar hasta que estaba otra vez en el piso, golpeando con su mano por la impotencia que sentia entonces Zen Kwan tomo la palabra nuevamente

Zen Kwan:- mientras mas tiempo pasamos aquí mas me entusiasmo de enseñarte todo lo que se, con el torneo de shamanes has mejorado mucho en todo sentido, no solo en lo que ha habilidad se refiere, no se lo que te ocurrio alla pero has madurado mucho, pensaba solo darte las armas suficientes para el torneo pero he cambiado de opinion, estaras aquí hasta que considere que eres el mejor, y eso aun esta muy lejos, asi que olvidate de que te iras…- y tomo su posicion de combate, cuando Len ya estaba de pie nuevamente fue su maestro el que no espero, atacandolo con mas fuerza y rapidez que la vez anterior. Igual que esa vez en el templo, Len ni siquiera pudo verlo hasta que ya lo habia lanzando lejos aunque esta vez antes de estrellarse contra un arbol, el joven hizo un movimiento muy rapido y apoyo su arma en el suelo deteniendose, estaba cansado apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras sacaba el arma del suelo – ni siquiera puedes notar cuando te ataco y ha pasado casi un año, ademas aun no he terminado – Zen Kwan aparecio rapidamente a su lado y volvio a atacarlo con su espada, Len alcanzo a usar su lanza para desviarla pero no pudo evitar la fuerza del golpe y se estrello contra un gran arbol – no esperes irte… para salir de aquí tendras que matarme y ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie-

Len:- si pudiera usar mi posesion…- murmuraba el chico

Zen Kwan:- eso no te ayudara, ademas como pretendes basar todo tu poder en Bason, debes demostrar que eres digno, si no puedes derrotarme sin el entonces no mereces tenerlo…- agrego el hombre alejandose de el – es todo por hoy, ve a descansar… mañana seguiremos…-

Len:-no!!! – grito- aun no hemos terminado…- estaba cansado pero no podia evitar sentirse humillado y enfadado por la actitud de ese sujeto

Zen Kwan:- si sigo atacandote hoy podria matarte, quieres morir?- dijo girando hacia el – seguro tienes mas de alguna razon para regresar no? Haz lo que te digo…- y se fue mientras el chico apoyaba su espalda en un arbol mientras caia sentado junto a el….

A la mañana siguiente lo encontro sentado, el hombre escribia lo que parecia una carta, cuando lo vio acercarse

Zen Kwan:- _Estimado En he decidido que Len permanezca conmigo por estos dos años, que quedan antes del torneo se que lo requieres para ese acontecimiento pero mientras eso no llegue el se quedara bajo mi cuidado, espero no te opongas a mi decisión, saludos a la familia…_- luego miro al chico y agrego –que opinas…-

Len:- no me interesa si le escribes o no – se levanto para caminar pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo

Zen Kwan:- porque no le escribes a tus hermanas, seguro estan preocupadas por ti- Len no dijo nada y se marcho, seguro no era su intencion hacer una cosa como esa, aunque no habia dicho que no lo haria, mientras Zen Kwan continuaba la carta, claro con algunas palabras que no esperaba que Len supiera – _debo decir que tu hijo me ha sorprendido mucho, no esperaba ver el nivel que he percatado en el, el torneo de shamanes ha aumentado bastante sus habilidades, su poder espiritual y ha quitado la soberbia de su comportamiento lo que me tiene bastante complacido y asombrado ademas de que esto le permite aprender mucho aunque como sabras es digno hijo tuyo y pretende tener todo muy rapido. Hasta ahora ha aceptado mis ordenes muy bien, lo mantendre aquí porque no deseo que distraiga su atencion, estoy seguro que al finalizar quedaras complacido, Len sera el lider de la dinastia no tengo duda, saluda a mi maestro por mi y tambien a tu esposa, les aseguro que Len no sufrira ningun daño que sea perjudicial para el, tambien saluda a tus hijas y diles que su hermano esta muy bien, sin nada mas que decir me despido, Zen Kwan _– luego coloco la carta en un sobre y se levanto

Len:- ten…- dijo mientras le lanzaba un sobre a su maestro – ire a entrenarme…- llevaba un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible, seguro le habia costado mucho decidirse a este acto, cuando Zen Kwan vio el sobre pudo notar en el la palabra –_Jun - _ sonrio y se fue. Cerca del lugar habia un pequeño pueblo, las personas de alli siempre iban a llevarles comida y lo que necesitaran, entrego las cartas y regreso donde se encontraba el peliviolaceo

Zen Kwan:- listo para continuar? – agrego y el chico tomo su arma pero antes de que tomara su posicion de ataque el hombre dijo – no, esta vez, sin armas…- el chico sonrio arrogante

Len:- golpearte sera un verdadero placer…- mientras lo rodeaba y luego tomaba una posicion de artes marciales

Zen Kwan:- interesante –no le habia enseñado aquello al chico se notaba que Len siempre entrenaba para aprender cosas nuevas - pero primero tendras que evitar que yo te golpee….- se lanzo sobre el, Len logro esquivarlo mientras daba giros para alejarse de el, Zen Kwan era demasiado rapido y evitar sus golpes era dificil – no lo haces tan mal pero no estoy usando ni un tercio de mi velocidad y no has atacado solo evitas, asi nunca ganaras…-

Len:- callate no necesitas decirme que hacer…- dijo mientras por fin lanzaba golpes, era bastante rapido, pero todavia no lo suficiente para lograr golpear a su maestro

Zen Kwan:- con esta velocidad jamas lograras golpearme, vamos puedes hacerlo mejor o acaso es esto todo lo que puedes dar…- decia con algo de sarcasmo para irritar al chico

Len:- con tus palabras no lograras nada… no soy tan idiota- decia mientras volvia a atacar despues de recibir un ataque de Zen Kwan que habia logrado esquivar

Zen Kwan:- pero te ataco lo mas lento que puedo y sigues perdiendo tiempo valioso, tus rivales aprovecharan eso, tal vez Yang…- dijo le parecio extraño ver un signo de molestia en el rostro del chico, quizas asi lograria algun tipo de reaccion en el, siguio con los ataques que el chico seguia resistiendo -… o tal vez Luo Mei?…- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecia en su rostro, en ese minuto los ojos de Len se abrieron de la sorpresa, acaso el sabia algo sobre ese asunto, quizas habia escuchado alguna conversacion, eso si lo habia molestado y se lanzo sin pensar en nada mas que en golpearlo

Len:- no lo permitire!!! – estaba furioso, de solo pensar en cualquiera cerca de…. Ahora atacaba de una manera tan rapida que no podia controlarse a si mismo, imaginarse cualquier escena le hacia hervir la sangre, ni siquiera sabia como pero habia tomado un impulso que antes no tenia y ahora lo notaba y se estaba acostumbrando a aquella velocidad, dejo de pensar en lo que habia causado ese arranque en el, para poner atencion a sus propios movimientos que parecian haber sorprendido a Zen Kwan porque por un minuto no parecia poder defenderse logrando que Len lo golpeora un par de veces antes de que pudiera apartarse lo que detuvo al peliviolaceo – yo… - miraba sus puños, algo sorprendido por haber golpeado a su maestro

Zen Kwan estaba cansado miro al muchacho desde lejos que parecia no poner atencion a nada mas que a sus propios puños, por primera vez habia sentido una alerta ante la presencia del chico – asi que si hay algo… que lo saca de si… - dijo en un murmullo para luego elevar la voz al chico – no sabia que el torneo era tan importante para ti…-

Len lo miro – el torneo…- eso era, y el habia pensado en ella, no en el torneo, se sorprendio ante sus propios pensamientos, que demonios le pasaba, tomo su semblante serio nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de alejar eso de su cabeza– ya dije que deseo ganarlo y nadie se interpondra….- giro, volvio a mirar su puño, como habia logrado esa velocidad? Esa pregunta no salia de su cabeza

Zen Kwan:- te notas sorprendido… que te parecio?…- dijo cuando el chico volvia a mirarlo –debo admitir que me sorprende que se despertara por el torneo, no pense que fuera tan importante para ti… despues de que antes no querias participar- agrego caminando hacia el chico -suele ocurrir cuando lo que te motiva es algo mucho mayor, pero supongo que ganar es lo mas importante para ti, como siempre – agrego mientras el chico seguia serio

Len:- despertar? A que te refieres con eso- dijo con algo de duda

Zen Kwan:- obviamente no lo notaste pues eres tu quien lo realizo, pero lograste algo que hice contigo hace algun tiempo, me preguntaste como lo habia hecho recuerdas, fue en el patio… en la mansion…- Len abrio mucho sus ojos, ese movimiento tan rapido que ni siquiera habia visto, eso habia hecho? – esperaba que lo iniciaras con tu arma, pero creo que es mejor asi, asi tambien puedes hacerlo sin ella, una vez que lo domines podras hacerlo con o sin ella-

Len:- entonces yo… hice eso – murmuraba para si, al fin algo nuevo, se coloco muy serio – enseñame – Zen Kwan sonrio, por fin Len estaba listo para iniciar de verdad….

Tamao y Jun se encontraban con Ran Tao en el jardin central, habian recibido la visita de Wu Chun y Lyang Chun que venian con sus hijos Yang y Wing, asi que la señora Tao habia insistido en que ambas estuvieran alli y dejaran los estudios de Tamao por ese dia, el chico habia insistido en sentarse junto a la pelirosada y Wing estaba junto a Jun que sonreia amenamente a sus primos y su hermana

Wu Chun:- asi que has recibido noticias de Len- decia el hombre luego de que En Tao entrara en la sala con una carta en la mano, acababa de recibir noticias de Zen Kwan

En Tao:- asi es, Zen Kwan acaba de escribir…- dijo serio mirando al sujeto frente a el

Ran Tao:- como se encuentra nuestro hijo?- pregunto algo ansiosa

En Tao:- Len esta muy bien, pero Zen Kwan no dejara que regrese hasta el torneo… todos se sorprendieron en especial Tamao y Jun

Tamao:- no regresara? – se notaba sorprendida y decepcionada, despues de todo lo que habia entrenado resulta que ahora el no volveria hasta dentro de dos años mas… Jun la observo y sonrio, cosa que hizo notar a Tamao que habia hablado y no pensado, se sonrojo bastante

En Tao:- parece ser que Zen Kwan piensa queLen podrias distraerse si regresa y como todos deseamos que el gane el torneo ha decidido mantenerlo alla

Liang:- quizas piensa que el asunto escoger prometida podria distraerlo antes del torneo- dijo la mujer mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana que le sonrio tranquila

Yang:- o quizas se dio cuenta que de necesita demasiado entrenamiento y de lo debil que es…- dijo casi en su susurro con una sonrisa cinico captando la mirada de las chicas

Tamao:- no lo es…- se habia levantado, no sabia porque le habian molestado tanto las palabras de Yang pero asi habia sido, y habia sorprendido a los hermanos Chun y a Jun – lo siento no quise…- dijo volviendose a sentar. En Tao habia observado la reaccion de Tamao desde lejos…

Jun:- no te preocupes, es descortes de Yang venir aquí y hablar mal de Len, sabiendo que esta con sus hermanas y en su casa…-agrego Jun logrando sonrojar al chico y una sonrisa en su hermana Wing

Ran sonrio desde lejos – lo unico que podemos esperar es que este bien y que regrese a salvo y listo para el torneo…- dijo mientras tomaba de una taza tranquilamente – el asunto de la prometida puede resolverse despues…-

Ching habia entrado en ese minuto y se habia ido junto a sus nietas que permanecian sentadas – asi que Len no regresara- dijo con algo de seriedad al llegar junto a ellas

Jun:- no abuelo, Zen Kwan dijo que no dejara regresar a Len hasta dentro de dos años…-

Ching:- mejor, asi tendremos mas tiempo para mejorar tus habilidades mi niña, cuando vuelva debera disculparse por lo descortes que ha sido- Tamao sonrio y asintio a las palabras del anciano mientras Yang lo miraba algo pensativo, parecia que le sorprendia saber que Len no era tan agradable como se suponia debia ser con su hermana menor

Luego de unas horas Tamao y Jun regresaron a sus habitaciones, sus tios y primos se habian retirado afirmando que tenian cosas que hacer pero Tamao habia escuchado sin querer unas palabras que le habia dicho Wing a Yang mientras se sentaban en el comedor

Ooooooooooooooooooooflash Backoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wing:- parece que no podras eludir mas el entrenamiento, nuestro padre ahora si que te obligara a hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que parece ser que Len desea ganar el torneo como sea…- habia dicho la chica casi en un susurro que Tamao pudo escuchar ya que estaba sentada a su lado

Yang:- callate aunque entrene mil años jamas lograra derrotarme…-

Wing:- yo no estaria tan segura, aunque su espiritu acompañante sea solo un general y el tuyo sea quien es…-

Yang:- no importa cuanto entrene su poder jamas sera superior al mio…-

Wing:- si fuera tu de todas formas mañana mismo retomaria mi entrenamiento donde lo deje y dejaria de estar jugando al cazador, no veo que tu presa tenga mucho interes en serlo, es mas creo que si sigues como vas, solo lograras su antipatia- el chico la habia mirado bastante enfadado y habia parado la conversación al escuchar como En Tao hablaba otra vez…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo in Flash Backoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tamao entro a su cuarto estaba tan cansada por todo, el entrenamiento de la mañana habia sido agotador, ademas se sentia algo decepcionada al saber que Len Tao no regresaria todavía, suspiro sin darse cuenta mientras se recostaba sobre su cama

Chun Gi:- ocurre algo señorita?- habia aparecido a su lado

Tamao:- no pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansada- sonreia tranquila – Chun Gi, tu sabes cual es el espiritu acompañante de Yang?-

Chun Gi asintio, se notaba algo seria – su nombre no lo se, pero tengo entendido que en la antigüedad existia un ejercito de asesinos ocultos a las ordenes del emperador chino Yao Pen, según se, este ejercito se canso de solo recibir ordenes y decidieron deshacerse del emperador que era un hombre frivolo y despota, lo asesinaron cruelmente y expusieron su cuerpo en la entrada del palacio imperial a vista de todos los ciudadanos y se alejaron de china, lo que fue sencillo ya que como eran servidores exclusivos del emperador nadie conocia sus identidades, el espiritu del joven Yang es el del lider, que era el peor de todos los asesinos, que mataba solo por diversión a mujeres, ancianos y niños, fue quien motivo a los otros al asesinato, todos le temian y hacian lo que el decia, tambien fue el que mato al emperador, era un hombre motivado por la codicia y por ver correr sangre, cuando fue capturado por el asesinato de una aldea completa expuso su identidad y dijo que el habia matado al emperador Yao Pen, juro que su espiritu jamas descansaria y que vagaria por el mundo de los vivos causando sufrimiento, algunos dicen que su lealtad solo fue dada a un anciano asesino de la familia Tao que habia sido su maestro y protector en su infancia y que por eso esta obligado a servir a miembros de la familia ahora que es un espiritu…

Tamao se sorprendio mucho ante las palabras de Chun Gi – eso es horrible – coloco una de sus manos sobre sus ojos – Len tendra que enfrentarse contra ese monstruo- Chun Gi asintio – espero que Bason sea lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo-

Chun Gi:- no se preocupe por eso, el es uno de los mejores guerreros que he conocido señorita…- sonreia tranquila

Tamao se levanto para observarla – conociste a Bason cuando vivias?- pregunto mientras Chun Gi asentia

Chun Gi:- el era el general mas destacado del ejercito chino cuando yo servia al emperador, todos conocian sus hazañas y lo respetaban-

Tamao:- no sabia que tu y el ya se conocian-

Chun Gi:- no creo que el sepa quien soy, mi labor era estar al servicio del emperador y no podia mostrarme a los demas, pero yo sabia de el, y lo vi muchas veces mientras leia la suerte del emperador y el venia a darle informes sobre las victorias obtenidas, claro no me estaba permitido hablar ni ser vista…- decia algo mas entusiasmada que con su relato anterior

Tamao:- el te agradaba verdad?- dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo al espiritu

Chun Gi se sonrojo un poco – que?... como dice eso señorita… sera mejor que vayamos con la señorita Jun ella la esta esperando en su cuarto…- y desaparecio antes que Tamao pudiera contestarle, para luego sonreir y encaminarse al cuarto de Jun…

Jun:-Tamao entra mira lo que acaba de darme Tai Pei- dijo la chica mostrandole a Tamao un sobre

Tamao:- que es eso?- dijo algo curiosa

Jun:- una carta… de Len- dijo sonriendo, mientras Tamao la miraba sorprendida – quieres que la lea?…- Tamao asintio y camino hasta un asiento frente a Jun – _Jun, me encuentro bien, pero no regresare hasta dentro de dos años, Zen Kwan pretende mantenerme aquí hasta el torneo, lamento no poder cumplir lo que dije pero por ahora no puedo mas que obedecer, el es mucho mas fuerte que yo y la unica forma de que me pueda marchar es vencerlo y lamento decir que no tengo aun la habilidad para hacerlo, sin embargo no pretendo esperar tanto, tratare de lograrlo en el menor tiempo posible, espero que el abuelo haya cumplido con lo que le pedi y que todo este como antes de marcharme, no te preocupes por mi, procura cumplir con mi palabra hasta que vuelva, y sobre Yang y los otros, espero que no esten merodeando por la mansión, si eso ocurre avisame que me encargare de ellos, Si logro terminar antes de que acaben estos dos años ire a casa de Yoh, pero te escribire si eso ocurre para que viajes tambien para alla, hasta mi regreso cuidate, Len…-_ Jun termino la lectura, Tamao la miraba algo intrigada por varias cosas que decia la carta del chico – que opinas?- pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila se notaba aliviada…

Tamao:- me da gusto que se encuentre bien…- sonrio – pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo- se sonrojo al decirlo, seguramente eran cosas entre ellos que ella no tenia porque saber, Jun sonrio

Jun:- si te refieres a lo del abuelo, es por lo de tus espiritus, recuerda que son un regalo suyo, seguro le pidio al abuelo dartelos antes de irse- Tamao bajo la vista un poco sonrojada – lo de cumplir su palabra eso no puedo explicartelo pero seguro cuando el regrese puedes preguntarle tu misma…- agrego con una sonrisa – y lo de Yang y los otros estoy segura que notaste que no se lleva muy bien con ellos, es por eso…- claro que Jun omitio algunas cosas que no deseaba que Tamao supiera aun pero por las reacciones de la pelirosada se notaba que tenia cierto interes por el peliviolaceo y eso le agradaba mucho a ella. Tamao asintio, ahora la carta le parecia algo mas coherente – te llame por otra cosa ademas, el abuelo quiere verte y te esta esperando en el salon de entrenamiento espiritual- Tamao se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitación de Jun

Tamao:- te vere despues entonces- dijo mientras salia rapidamente del cuarto, Jun asintio y luego volvio a leer una parte de la carta que habia omitido de lo que le habia dicho a la pelirosada… _"pdt. con respecto a ella… no te separes de su lado no confio en nadie mas de ese lugar, espero que esos animales estupidos esten cumpliendo con su trabajo y si no es asi cuidala mientras no estoy, si alguno de esos inútiles, en especial Yang, se atreve a tocarla te juro que lo mato, lo que sera un verdadero placer para mi y no es por lo que piensas, es solo por mi promesa…". _Jun sonrio varias veces al terminar de leer este trozo, su hermano no cabia duda estaba interesado en la pelirosada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ahora solo tenia que lograr que el interes de ella fuera del mismo tipo que el de el….


	16. Chapter 16

Ya, un capitulo mas, disculpen la demora, agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, y lamento no contestarles pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, espero les guste este cap, y que me escriban alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaria que pasara no se jejeje

Y no se preocupen si lo voy a terminar, no tengo planeado dejarlo a la mitad jejeje

Besos para todos los que lean esto

bye

Capitulo 16 un año mas

La puerta se abrio y la chica entro casi sin hacer ruido, ese lugar era tan oscuro y tranquilo, con algunas estatuas de deidades chinas y velas por todas partes, en el centro se encontraba el anciano Ching Tao, meditando, como siempre todos los dias, todas las noches….

Ching:- ya llegaste, toma asiento- la chica se acerco, habia pasado un año y medio mas desde la ultima carta recibida, Tamao habia cambiado un poco, sus rasgos ya no eran tan infantiles, y mostraba su dulce sonrisa pero tambien algo de seriedad en su mirada, sus cabellos estaban mucho mas largos, y llegaban casi hasta su cintura, habia crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, y estaba casi a la altura de Jun, su cuerpo tambien estaba tomando mas forma pero siempre tan delicada como cuando era una niña, su piel seguia siendo tan palida lo que le daba una apariencia muy dulce…

Tamao:-si…- se arrodillo frente al anciano – estoy lista…-saco de uno de sus bolsillos una extraña tiara con una piedra transparente y un brazalete con la misma piedra transparente en el centro y lo coloco en su muñeca, respiro hondo, mientras Chun Gi cambiaba de su forma hitodama

Chun Gi:- estoy lista señorita…- dijo mientras Tamao se concentraba y cerraba sus ojos

Tamao:- Chun Gi haz la posesion de objetos ahora…- el espiritu de la adivina posesiono la tiara y el brazalete las joyas comenzaron a brillar

Ching:- ahora concentrate, aumenta tu poder espiritual y piensa en Jun…- Tamao se mantuvo en calma… repentinamente se encontraba tras un pilar blanco, miro a su alrededor, seguramente en algun lugar se encontraba Jun Tao, pudo verla en el jardin, conversando con…, pero mas que conversando parecia estar… Tamao se sorprendio mucho eso se pudo notar en como abrio los ojos y se sonrojo… salio del trance rapidamente, mirando por fin al anciano, respiraba algo agitada y un leve sonrojo habia en sus mejillas cosa que llamo la atención este, ya que la chica parecia estar impresionada tambien –… y bien, pudiste ver a Jun? – dijo esperando que la chica respondiera, Tamao asintio pero no se atrevia a decir lo que habia visto… estaba con la mirada baja… - que sucede?- pregunto el anciano algo preocupado por la expresión que tenia la chica

Tamao:-no…no… no pasa nada- dijo, sonriendo nerviosa, mejor hablarlo con Jun antes de comentar con alguien mas – solo la vi sentada en el jardin… eso es todo…- dijo pero no parecia estar convenciendolo -… era una vision muy nitida, me sorprendi al lograrla… eso es todo- volvio a sonreir mientras se tocaba la cabeza

Ching:- has mejorado es normal eso… no tienes porque sorprenderte por algo asi…- agrego algo intrigado el anciano mientras Tamao sonreia y asentia - esta bien, intentemoslo otra vez, la anterior fue demasiado corta como para ver algo importante…- Tamao asintio y volvio a concentrarse – ahora piensa… en Len…- agrego mientras la chica asentia y tomaba aire – ahora aumenta tu poder espiritual….- esta vez le costo algunos minutos conseguirlo, era natural que fuera asi, hacia mucho que no veia al chico asi que pensar en el se le dificultaba…. repentinamente estaba alli, un cuarto oscuro, que ella no conocia, lo recorrio parecia ser parte de la mansión, tenia las cortinas cerradas, una gran cama con un cobertor rojo oscuro y algunos muebles, tambien armas chinas, lo que mas le llamo la atención era un gran cuadro en la pared y una puerta que tenia en su manija la forma de un dragon mientras acercaba su mano a la manija pudo sentir algunos pasos acercandose, quizas era el cuarto de el, porque ella nunca habia entrado alli y conocia casi toda la mansión Tao, en ese minuto se abrio la puerta lo que la hizo voltear, dejando entrar a alguien que parecia disgustado, Tamao lo observo bien, cabello de color violeta, ojos color oro, algo mayor, pero sin duda era Len Tao, se acerco para mirarlo de mas cerca, cuando ya estaba frente a el le sorprendio notar una cicatriz en la frente quizas se la habia hecho en el entrenamiento, trato de acercar su mano a la frente del chico pero esa expresión seria, esos ojos frios… sin darse cuenta se quedo observandolo, algo diferente le pasaba a ella, no sentia temor al estar frente a el, era otra cosa la que sentia, en eso giro al notar que alguien entraba en el cuarto, era Jun…. no se podia equivocar y como siempre ella estaba con su agradable sonrisa, la voz de Len, algo mas grave a la que ella recordaba volvio a tomar su atención hacia el

Len:- no lo hare, olvidate de eso…- decia el peliviolaceo enfadado mientras Jun no parecia mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa por su reaccion

Jun:- vamos Len, lo prometiste, solo tienes que decir que si…- lo miraba sonriendo, como siempre el estaba enfadado y ella feliz, seguro era una de esas discusiones para molestarlo, parecia que en el futuro eso no cambiaria, Tamao sonrio levemente y mas al notar un leve rubor en el rostro de el, se veia tan… bien… se sonrojo al pensar algo asi… movio de un lado a otro su cabeza, para apartar sus pensamientos y volvio a poner atención a la conversación

Len:-no… fuiste tu quien lo prometio, y no…- decia enfadado – ademas no tengo tiempo, el torneo empieza en dos semanas y debo entrenarme…- decia el chico ahora en un murmullo fastidiado

Jun:- Len… has entrenado durante casi tres años ademas dijiste que volveríamos a ir antes de marcharnos la ultima vez, o prefieres quedarte aquí y estar rodeado por ellas…- sonrio mientras su hermano abria mucho los ojos… - pero si quieres podriamos llevar a…-

Len se habia sonrojado mucho, al notarlo se giro hacia la ventana mientras apretaba sus manos en puños – esta bien… - Jun habia juntado sus manos satisfecha por haber convencido a su hermano – pero solo lo de ir a…- no pudo terminar porque Jun ya estaba en marcha

Jun:– entonces le dire a Tamao tambien para que se aliste –agrego rapidamente

Len:- no esper…a- pero Jun ya habia salido

Jun:- mañana nos vamos – y antes de que el hubiera dicho algo mas, ella habia cerrado la puerta, dejandolo algo cansado pero con un sonrojo notable… Tamao no entendia mucho pero parecia que a el seguia incomodandole estar cerca de ella, acaso no se habia sorprendido al ver cuanto habia mejorado, eso la entristecio un poco…

Len:- demonios!!!- dijo bajo mientras se tiraba sobre su cama y colocaba una mano en su frente… - porque siempre me pasa esto…- decia para si el chico que aun mantenia el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Tamao no entendia sus palabras pero aun asi se acerco para mirarlo… repentinamente el saco algo que parecia una fotografia de su pantalón y parecia mirarla atentamente, Tamao noto como su expresión se suavizaba y eso la sorprendio mucho, se veia tan diferente al chico que ella recordaba no supo por que pero estiro su mano para intentar tocar la cabeza de el… en ese minuto el cambio su posición y se recosto de lado y solto la fotografia que cayo a su lado… Tamao se acerco para ver quien aparecia en ella pero en ese minuto se corto la conexión y la chica volvio con el anciano…

Ching:- esta vez si fue una conexión larga…- decia el mientras la chica por fin lo miraba – lo viste?- Tamao asintio – estuviste bastante tiempo ausente-

Tamao:- si lo vi, aquí en la mansión quizas era su cuarto, pero no lo se porque no he estado en el, y eran dos semanas antes del torneo- agrego algo cansada – hablando con Jun…-

Ching:- eso es estupendo, entonces regresara antes del torneo…- estaba sonriendo con satisfacción mientras la chica asentia con su cabeza

Tamao:- no se cuando regrese, no hablaban de eso… pero parecia que ya llevaba algun tiempo aquí… Jun queria salir a alguna parte y el le decia que debian volver antes del inicio del torneo…- agrego Tamao con la voz cansada

Ching:-excelente, se lo comunicare a En de inmediato, ya puedes descansar…- agrego levantandose, para caminar hacia la puerta, pasando su mano por la cabeza de la chica al pasar por su lado, ella aun se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo pero le sonrio para agradecerle el gesto, luego de que el saliera volvio a cerrar sus ojos, la cara del chico seguia grabada en su mente, y se sonrojo sin darse cuenta…

Chun Gi:- señorita, esta bien?- dijo el espiritu en su forma hitodama

Tamao:-si… que pasa?...- pregunto mientras volvia a abrir sus ojos algo nerviosa

Chun Gi:- es que pense que tenia algo de fiebre, que el esfuerzo habia sido mucho…- dijo el espiritu

Tamao:- fiebre…- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su frente… - no yo no….-

Chun Gi:- es que…- agrego algo preocupada – como sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho… pense que usted estaba…- la chica abrio mucho los ojos

Tamao:- que?... claro que no…- ahora si estaba sonrojada… acaso se habia puesto asi por pensar en el… no eso no podia ser… llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para calmar el sonrojo – tu… tu cortaste la conexión? – pregunto para tratar de cambiar de tema

Chun Gi:– al final senti que comenzaba a cansarse por eso rompi la conexión, lo siento… por eso pense que podia tener fiebre tambien….- Tamao suspiro ya estaba mas tranquila

Tamao:-… esta bien no te preocupes- agrego sonriendole tranquila -… si estaba cansada, gracias… pero no tengo fiebre…- mientras se levantaba por fin del piso, debia admitir que esta vez habia sido bastante larga la conexión -…vamos quiero hablar con Jun, mientras el espiritu la seguia de cerca y bái yue y hëi yue aparecian tras los pilares mientras la chica abria la puerta –vamos, chicos…-

Tamao caminaba por los pasillos, hacia el cuarto de Jun nunca habia mantenido por tanto tiempo una vision y estaba cansada, pero muy feliz, de seguro su progreso asombraria a muchas personas si pudieran verla, y no solo en lo de adivina, sino tambien como Shaman -ojala el pudiera verme ahora mismo…- dijo en un susurro, se sonrojo un poco ante sus pensamientos y sonrio, ultimamente estaba pensando demasiado en….

Chun Gi:- ocurre algo señorita?- pregunto algo preocupada por el color de la chica y porque parecia hablar sola

Tamao:-que?... no, no pasa nada, solo pensaba en alguien… -sonrio

Chun Gi:- el joven Asakura? – dijo mientras Tamao se detenia y la miraba sorprendida – lo siento no debi yo…-

Tamao:- esta bien, no importa…- sonrio – pero…. como sabes del joven Yoh?- agrego la chica, no estaba pensando precisamente en el, pero su atencion se desvio al notar que Chun Gi lo nombraba, ella estaba segura de que no le habia contado a nadie en la mansion sus sentimientos por Yoh a parte de a Jun…

Chun Gi:- es que nosotros pues… usted…- decia algo avergonzada

bái yue:- esta en tu mente siempre, es normal que nosotros que unimos nuestras almas contigo sepamos de el…- agrego caminando lentamente al lado de la chica que se sonrojo

Tamao:- en serio?... yo… no estaba…- no sabia que decir

hëi yue:- aunque ultimamente, es diferente…- agrego avanzando un poco

Tamao:-diferente?- pregunto algo sorprendida –co... como es eso?- seguia algo avergonzada

hëi yue:- ya no prevalece en tu mente… ahora esta como Jun en ella… solo sientes un cariño muy inmenso por el pero nada mas…- Tamao se sorprendio no esperaba enterarse de que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando a traves de otros, quizas si era tan despistada como Len creia, sonrio al pensar en eso y suspiro… porque tenia que pensar eso ahora?...

Tamao:- por favor no digan nada sobre eso… a nadie… y mejor vamonos que quiero hablar con Jun…- y comenzo a caminar

Chun Gi:- no se preocupe señorita no diremos nada si usted no quiere…-mientras tras de ellas los espiritus luna murmuraban… ya llevaban caminando bastante cuando Tamao noto la ausencia de los espiritus

Tamao:- Chun Gi puedes ir por bái yue y hëi yue, que se quedaron atrás mientras voy al cuarto de Jun?-

Chun Gi:- si señorita- y desaparecio mientra Tamao retomaba su camino al cuarto de Jun…

bái yue:- solo te falto decirle lo del dueño…- decia algo enfadado mientras su contraparte oscura no le tomaba importancia al asunto

hëi yue:- ella no pregunto eso…. Ademas tu sabes que debemos contestarle con la verdad siempre que pregunte algo….-

bái yue:- si pero no creo que sea correcto que conozca sus sentimientos a traves de nosotros, se supone que debe descubrirlos por ella misma…-

Chun Gi aparecio repentinamente – que hacen? Ella noto su ausencia… regresen…- ambos la miraron Chun Gi se giro para volver con Tamao pero antes…- no le digan nada del joven Tao… hoy note como se puso al verlo en la vision… me preocupa… esta mostrando un interes que no debe ser…-

hëi yue:- no te preocupes… si no le decimos nada tomaria años para que lo notara… pero aunque no le digamos… y si el siente lo mismo y se lo dice… tu crees que no pasara nada?- agrego mientras volvia a caminar mas rapido para alcanzar a la chica dejando sorprendida a la adivina que ahora miraba a bai yue…

bái yue:- hëi yue… ESPERAME!!!- agrego acelerando el paso tras su hermano…

En una habitacion de la mansion se encontraba Jun, habia recibido una carta de Len hacia unos minutos y deseaba leerla pero esperaba a que Tamao llegara…. En esos minutos sono la puerta, seguro era la chica

Jun:- adelante…- contesto mientras Tamao entraba en el cuarto, Chun Gi, bái yue y hëi yue ya la habian alcanzado – te estaba esperando, mira- agrego con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el sobre a la pelirosada

Tamao se sorprendio pero con felicidad – es de…- no pudo terminar porque su vista se dirigio a alguien que tambien se encontraba en la habitacion, un leve sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas recordando algo que habia visto hacia poco, bajo la mirada pero la voz de Jun la interrumpio en sus pensamientos…

Jun:- si es de Len… ven para que la leamos…- Tamao asintio y se aproximo a Jun sentandose a los pies de esta que estaba en un sillon de ves en cuando miraba hacia la ventana, moria por preguntarle a Jun pero la carta era mas importante ahora…– _Jun, ya ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que te escribi, estoy bien, los entrenamientos de Zen Kwan se estan volviendo muy interesantes y creo que permanecer aquí no fue una total perdida de tiempo como pense, aunque creo que regresare antes de lo presupuestado, y por fin terminare todo esto del torneo, lamento no haber contestado tus cartas, espero te encuentres bien, nos vemos, Len…- _cerro la carta y miro el rostro de Tamao, se veia algo triste- parece que pronto lo tendremos por aquí- agrego con una sonrisa para la chica, que contesto de la misma forma

Tamoa:- si… que bueno que se encuentra bien…- sonrio levemente…

Jun:- si asi es…- parecia que Tamao estaba algo descepcionada – ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras Tamao levantaba la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, no sabia porque pero todas las ganas que tenia de hablar con Jun se habian esfumado repentinamente….

Tamao:- yo solo… esperaba que… - suspiro y se levanto del suelo – sera mejor que vaya a dormir… buenas noches Jun…- y sonrio levemente antes de salir por la puerta hizo una inclinacion, luego se fue por la puerta que daba a el desde la habitacion de Jun, que la observaba y sonreia… despues de mirar que la chica habia salido de la habitacion se giro hacia la ventana con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro…

Lee Bruce Long:- no debiste terminar la carta Jun Tao?- preguntaba algo intrigado del hecho de que la chica no hubiera leido todo lo que decia esa nota siendo que el perfectamente al estar tras ella pudo notar que era mucho mas larga que lo que ella habia dicho….

Jun:- no… asi es mas interesante jejeje… estaba bastante decepcionada verdad?- dijo la chica tomando la carta y abriendola para continuar la lectura

Lee Bruce Long:- quizas estaria mas contenta si leyeras lo que el dice para ella…- agrego acercandose al sillon donde se encontraba ella

Jun:- lo leiste?- ante la afirmativa de el sonrio – tienes muy buena vista…- cerro sus ojos con una linda sonrisa

Lee Bruce Long:- eso es normal… pero no cambies el tema, la señorita tenia derecho a saber lo que el escribio sobre ella…- agrego algo mas serio

Jun:- si hago eso pondria a Len en una mala posicion, ademas estoy segura de que el no querria que yo se la mostrara a ella….- Jun volvio su vista a la carta -… quiero que sea el mismo el que le hable, y no que ella se de cuenta por una carta- sonrio para su acompañante y luego siguio la lectura –_estoy seguro que has cuidado de ella, aunque no te pedi que me enviaras una carta todos los meses para notificarme como estaba, eso no era necesario y tampoco las fotografias- _Jun sonrio mientras leia este parrafo no lo habia pensado realmente pero un dia se le ocurrio sacarle fotos a la pelirosada para el album familiar y algunas de ellas se las enviaba a Len con el fin de incomodarlo, de seguro eso lo habia logrado– estoy segura que se sonrojo mientras escribia esto – dijo mirando a Lee Bruce Long, luego continuo leyendo la carta -_ espero que el anciano y los gatos esten cumpliendo su trabajo, y que ya no sea tan debil como cuando me fui, sobre Yang… espero que ese maldito no haya seguido molestando porque mi paciencia se esta acabando, ahora me voy a entrenar, nos vemos…. Len- _al terminar la carta miro nuevamente a Lee Bruce Long -que opinas? –

Lee Bruce Long:- creo que no deberias hacer esto…- dijo seriamente mientras la miraba

Jun:- hacer que?- agrego la chica mirandolo con algo de inocencia y alegria

Lee Bruce Long:- esto, solo haras que el haga cosas que no debe siquiera pensar… y eso traera muchos problemas para ambos…-

Jun:- Len nunca la vio como su hermana, estoy segura de que siempre estuvo interesado en ella, solo que no lo ha aceptado todavía… ademas porque razon crees que la traje aquí?- sonrio feliz -… como su hermana mayor es mi deber cuidarlo, yo quiero lo mejor para el, ademas debe conocer sus propios sentimientos yo solo le estoy dando una mano –

Lee Bruce Long:- me parece mas un empujon… solo espero que esto no se te salga de las manos Jun Tao…- suspiro para luego dirigirse a la puerta…- con tu permiso, descansa…-

Jun:- buenas noches…- y sonrio mientras el salia del cuarto y ella miraba la carta de su hermano nuevamente….

Tamao llevaba ya algun tiempo entrenando ese dia, hacia mucho frio y el dia anterior habia nevado bastante, la chica tenia su arco en las manos y apuntaba hacia el blanco a lo lejos, su punteria habia mejorado mas de lo que ella nunca creyo y todo era gracias a la cercania de Chun Gi y a los entrenamientos con Ching Tao – creo que estamos mejorando mucho, el blanco esta casi al triple de la distancia inicial y le hemos dado en el centro- decia la chica mientras tocaba el blanco y de su boca salia vapor provocado por su propia respiración ante tal frio…

Chun Gi:- su abuelo esta muy complacido, espero que sigamos asi de bien señorita…- sonreia mientras cambiaba a su forma hitodama –alguien se acerca señorita…- dijo en un murmullo a Tamao quien se giro, precisamente por la puerta grande de la mansión pudo ver a lo lejos a las tres jóvenes…

Tamao:-que hacen las candidatas a prometida de Len aquí?... pense que mientras el no estuviera ellas no tenian porque venir…- dijo la chica mientras escuchaba una voz tras ella

Jun:- vinieron porque deben comenzar a conocer los gustos de Len…- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Tamao:- Jun…- luego noto las palabras de la chica – sus gustos?-

Jun:- si, deben saber aquello que le gusta y lo que no para agradarle a el, es una de las tacticas de nuestra madre para que Len no las rechace…- dijo en un susurro para la pelirosada con una sonrisa. Tamao sonrio y dio un suspiro mientras Jun la tomaba del brazo y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas – vamos… - dijo mientras Tamao trataba de evitarlo

Tamao:- espera… yo estoy…- decia la chica

Jun:- puedes seguir despues, esto sera interesante- mientras sonreia. Llegaron al comedor, alli estaba Tai Pei, con las chicas, Jun entro primero jalando a Tamao por el brazo, - hola chicas, buenos dias…- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su bello rostro

Wing:- buenos dias Jun, Tamao que bueno que estas aquí, me ayudaras verdad?…- dijo alegremente mientras ambas le sonreian, - son tantas cosas las que tenemos que saber de Len, de seguro tu conoces lo que le gusta…- Tamao la miro para luego voltear a ver a Jun que miraba la expresión de su hermana menor sin demasiada preocupación, Wing se habia vuelto muy amiga de Tamao en este ultimo año, y siempre que venia a la mansión en visita familiar con su madre buscaba a la chica para conversar o solo para estar cerca mientras ella entrenaba… hablaba bastante pero Tamao no era una persona que se fijara demasiado en eso y le fascinaba ver el entusiasmo y toda la energia que su prima tenia…

Tamao:- Wing,Xin Mao, Mi Feng bienvenidas- dijo la chica haciendo una inclinacion y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Xin Mao:- que hacen ellas aquí? – dijo algo molesta – se supone que solo estariamos nosotras-

Mi Feng:- no tienen algo mejor que hacer?- mientras Tamao se apenaba y Jun sonreia como si nada ante ese comentario. Las tres chicas tambien habian crecido y se habian vuelto muy hermosas, en especial, Mi Feng, que tenia un porte y unas facciones similares a las de Ran Tao, Tamao estaba segura que ella seria la elegida de Len, era bastante similar en carácter a el, y tenia esa mirada… como la de el…

Wing:- no digas tonterias, ellas pueden ayudarnos, despues de todo, nadie conoce mejor a Len que sus hermanas- sonreia mientras caminaba hacia las chicas y tomaba de un brazo a Tamao para acercarla a la mesa –ven seguro me puedes enseñar a preparar los postres favoritos de el…- decia animada

Tamao:- eh… si yo… espera…- decia algo avergonzada la chica mientras Jun le arrebataba el arco y Wing la jalaba del brazo, mientras las otras dos la miraban….

Tai Pei:-señoritas presten atencion, estan aquí para aprender los gustos del amo Len- Jun sonreia, recordando que ella habia tenido alguna charlas con Tamao sobre ese mismo tema y varias veces, la que mas recordaba era una en la que ella misma habia dicho algo de mas….

oooooooooooooooooooooooFlash Backooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tamao:- Jun no creo que sea necesario que yo sepa todo esto…- habia dicho la chica mirando una mesa donde Tai Pei habia preparado todos los platos preferidos del chico, y tenia algunas otras cosas, como libros y cosas sobre Len… a la mujer tambien le habia parecido raro que Jun pidiera todas esas cosas para enseñarselas a Tamao… ademas de que ya varias veces habian estado en la habitación de Jun mirando algunas cosas de Len cuando era niño…

Jun:-no habias dicho que te gustaria preparar los postres que le gustan a Len en la pension….- agrego mientras Tamao se sorprendia – y que te gustaria saber mas de nosotros…-

Tamao:- recuerdas eso?...- se sonrojo ante la afirmacion de Jun, habia pasado bastante tiempo de esa charla en la pension – si… lo dije, pero creo que esto es demasiado, aquí no solo hay postres… parece que esta toda la vida de el en esa mesa… y yo no creo que… - dijo en un murmullo

Jun habia sonreido -no digas eso, esto tambien es importante, si no aprendes estas cosas como aprenderas a complacer a tu esposo… para eso debes conocer todos sus gustos…- habia dicho mientras encaminaba a la mesa a la chica, habia hablado algo de mas, por suerte para ella Tamao era muy inocente y despistada…

Tamao:-si eso lo entiendo pero que tiene eso que ver con que yo sepa preparar la comida que le gusta a Len… y que sepa lo que a el le gusta o cosas como sus alergias y los libros que le gustan- decia la chica tomando un expediente medico, unas fotos y unos libros – no es con el con quien voy a casar…- pero no pudo terminar se sonrojo al analizar por fin las palabras que salian de su boca

Jun:- bueno nunca se sabe - habia sonreido mientras Tamao la miraba ahora si con un sonrojo evidente y con mucha sorpresa, las palabras de Jun daban para muchas interpretaciones, incluso Tai Pei que estaba alli, la habia mirado algo asombrada por ellas… - es solo una broma..- habia agregado mientras Tamao volvia a sonreir y suspiraba con alivio, no podia ser que Jun dijera una cosa como esa, pero algo le decia a Tai Pei que Jun no solo decia bromas sobre ese tema….

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Fin Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estuvieron la mayor parte del dia en eso, cuando dieron las 20:00 las chicas se fueron claro que no muy alegres, habian tantas cosas que no sabian de Len Tao, Tamao habia quedado exhausta y ni siquiera habian visto ni la quinta parte de cosas que Jun le habia mostrado a ella todas las veces anteriores y la pelirosada estaba segura de que el chico era mucho mas complejo que todo eso y que seguramente tenia un monton de gustos ocultos que no le decia a nadie y eso era seguro con lo reservado que siempre se veia, ademas ella no tenia porque saber todo eso, pero por la insistencia de Jun habia tenido que estar presente, ademas Wing parecia querer saber hasta lo mas minimo y le preguntaba todo a Tamao, quien ahora si pensaba que ya conocia mas que cualquiera los gustos de Len Tao, por lo menos los gustos que el dejaba ver, claro que habian cosas que ya conocia de el, por la pension, la mas notoria era su gusto por la leche, el melocoton y por los entrenamientos, era obvio que sus libros preferidos fueran sobre ese tema cuando los tomo aquella vez, pero ver todos los distintos idiomas de estos, hizo que entendiera la cantidad de idiomas que conocia el chico, se entero de otras cosas, como que cuando fue pequeño tuvo pocas enfermedades, que tenia una cicatriz de un corte muy grave que se habia hecho cuando era niño mientras jugaba con su lanza, que era alergico a las fresas (n/a: especulo porque no lo se jejeje), lo que le despejo el porque no le gustaban y lamento haberle ofrecido una tarta de ellas, ademas ahora entendia las indirectas de su abuelo ante ese tema… cuando entro en su cuarto se dejo caer de inmediato en la cama…

Chun Gi:- se ve cansada señorita – dijo el espiritu en su forma hitodama

Tamao:- no pense que seria tan cansado, saber tantas cosas de Len…- tenia una sonrisa y apoyaba sus manos en su cabaza

bái yue:- no deberias estar estudiando otras cosas?- pregunto el espiritu mientras se colocaba sobre una alfombra que era alumbrada por la luz de la luna

Tamao:- si… pero Jun siempre insiste en que yo sepa cosas de el…- cerro sus ojos mientras suspiraba con cansancio – no se porque lo hace -

hëi yue:- y eso no te agrada?-

Tamao:-no es eso… es solo que no veo el caso de saber tanto de el… con todo el entrenamiento que tengo que hacer y ademas conocer los gustos de el, creo que Jun no deberia….- se levanto para dirigirse al baño – ademas….- su expresion se volvio algo triste – yo no le agrado, no creo que conocerlo un poco mas vaya a cambiar eso… voy a darme un baño….-

Chun Gi:-señorita…- murmuro con algo de tristeza mientras la miraba irse al baño

bái yue:- Jun Tao deberia dejar de hacerle esto a ella, solo la confundira y pondra triste… ademas ahora esta mostrando un matiz extraño en sus sentimientos hacia el dueño del cofre… eso no esta bien…- hëi yue habia seguido a la pelirosada para cuidarla como siempre sin responder a su hermano… Chun Gi observaba en la direccion que se habia ido la chica, estaba demasiado preocupada, su ultimo contacto con el espiritu de Tamao en la vision estaba mostrando mas que un simple agrado por el chico, y eso era algo muy preocupante…

Era una mañana hermosa, todo nevado, a la lejania se podia escuchar el sonido de dos armas al chocar

Zen Kwan:- se estan por cumplir dos años y medio, que piensas hacer… cuando termines aquí…- dicia el hombre mientras atacaba a su alumno repetidas veces

Len:- no es obvio… regresare a la mansion…- habia crecido bastante, su cabello estaba algo mas largo, tenia el fisico mucho mas fuerte y sus rasgos ya no eran para nada los de un niño, aun tenia la cicatriz en su frente pero eso lo hacia ver mucho mejor, sus ojos eran mucho mas penetrantes pero su color oro era tan bello como siempre y su voz tambien era ya mas grave…

Zen Kwan:- pense que irias a ver a tus amigos de Japon…- sonrio mientras veia al chico desviar la mirada

Len:- eso… puede esperar, primero tomare lo que es mio y luego hare lo que me plazca…- se veia bastante serio

Zen Kwan:- si que tienes interes por lo que consideras te pertenece…- habia atrapado la atención del joven, durante todo este tiempo habia notado cierto interes en el… por algo diferente al torneo aunque al principio no habia logrado encontrar que era, pero luego de unir piezas y encontrar ciertas fotografias que le mandaba su hermana mayor supuso cual era el motivo de su prisa por regresar… - claro que aun no sabemos si lo que vas a buscar estara a tu disposición…- y rio mientras Len lo miraba enfadado

Bason:- señorito, estoy listo- dijo el espiritu que aparecia en su forma hitodama junto al joven

Len sonrio – Bason posesion de objetos…- la lanza tomo una forma bastante distinta, a la que tomaba antes, solo era la hoja filosa un poco mas larga y brillante, y la punta trasera tambien era algo mas larga y brillaba – ahora… te vas a arrepentir por hablar de lo que no sabes…-

Zen Kwan:- tu crees?- dijo mientras metia una mano en su bolsillo – yo creo que si se…- tenia una fotografia en la mano -… aunque debo decir que con justa razon deseas regresar… se ve que ya no es una niña…- la mirada del joven no podia ser mas amenazante, de donde habia sacado Zen Kwan esa fotografia…

Len:- regresame eso….- tomo su lanza y aumento mas su poder, era increíble que pudiera sobrepasar el 100 cuando se le irritaba lo suficiente… El joven se lanzo sobre su maestro, desapareciendo, Zen Kwan sonreia complacido mientras esquivaba justo a tiempo los multiples ataques del joven

Zen Kwan:- todos los dias me sorprendo mas de tu capacidad… tu poder esta mucho mas concentrado ahora, tu lanza ya no toma formas que lo desperdician …. eso esta bien pero no me lastimaste para nada – Len se mantenia serio, mucho mas frio que antes…

Len:- porque mejor no miras tu arma…- habia dicho mientras la espada de su maestro se partia en muchos trozos – ahora regresame eso…-

Zen Kwan rio – fue un excelente ataque, desarmar al oponente para vencerlo… pero solo sirve si este no sabe atacar de otra forma…- comenzo a atacar al peliviolaceo con unas dagas filosas, los ataques eran esquivados en su mayoria, pero Zen Kwan era muy rapido y estaba cortando parte de la ropa de Len sin embargo no llegaba a lastimarlo

Len:- si quieres lastimarme necesitaras mas que eso… Bason - el ataque habia sido tan fuerte y rapido que su maestro habia perdido su posesion y estaba apoyado en el suelo en una de sus rodillas, con la respiracion agitada – intentabas vencerme con una simple posesion de almas… sigues subestimandome…- dijo el joven

Zen Kwan:- muy bien… -decia en un murmullo mientras miraba desde lejos a Len que sonreia levemente para si mismo, habia progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo – eres un arrogante… terminamos por hoy…- se levanto – toma…- sonrio mientras le entregaba la fotografia al joven que ya estaba sonrojado por solo mirarla… - mañana…- habia seguido de largo mientras el chico se giraba para mirarlo mientras se iba – te dare tu pelea, y sera con todo mi poder no mas juegos… si me ganas eres libre de marcharte….- Len estaba sorprendido, apreto su lanza con fuerza… - y quizas con suerte, todavía no tenga novio…- y se marcho riendo a carcajadas mientras Len tenia una expresión de enfado en su rostro y un sonrojo obvio que no podia ocultar

Bason:- señorito, por fin…- decia el espiritu que habia deshecho la posesion y aparecia, cambiando a su forma real, su armadura habia cambiado un poco por la mejoria en el poder espiritual de Len…

Len:- lo se… mañana terminaremos con esto….-

Bason:- si y con suerte podra decirle a la señorita Tamao lo que siente por ella…-

Len:- YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ELLA!!!- habia gritado el joven para luego marcharse con rapidez a su habitación diciendo un monton de maldiciones… dejando sorprendido a su espiritu que lo siguió de lejos para evitar que el se exaltara mas

Admirando el paisaje mientras repasaba algunos trozos de un texto que le habia encomendado su madre, se encontraba la joven peliverde, la noche anterior habia leido una carta de su hermano a la joven pelirosada, sus planes parecian ir viento en popa y aunque no lo demostrara parecia ser que la chica empezaba a sentir el interes que ella deseaba provocarle, eran pequeños detalles pero estaban en ella, podia notarlos

Tamao:-Jun?- la habia visto sentada a lo lejos, con un libro negro en las manos, la noche anterior se habia ido algo deprimida a su cuarto despues de que esta le leyera la carta enviada por el joven chino y no habia podido decirle lo de su vision sobre ella, no sabia como preguntar una cosa asi, quizas encontraria la forma sin que se notara demasiado preocupada ante la peliverde, mientra caminaba hacia ella jugaba con sus manos, estaba bastante nerviosa…

Jun:- Tamao buenos dias…- la chica habia llegado al lado de la peliverde aun no sabia como empezar a preguntar a Jun si ella tenia algo con… el

Tamao:- bu… buenos dias Jun…- dijo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse, el tono tartamudo de su voz atrajo la atencion de Jun que levanto su vista y se sorprendio al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no la notaba tan timida, habia adquirido un poco de seguridad en este tiempo a su lado y verla como la habia conocido en la pension Asakura habia atraido mucho su atención…

Jun:- te ocurre algo? – miro analizandola, era obvio que estaba diferente – no tendras fiebre, estas roja…- dijo levantandose para colocar su mano en la frente de la chica que se ruboriza mucho mas

Tamao:- no... no tengo… yo solo queria… queria preguntarte algo- termino su frase mientras tragaba saliva, debia pensar bien que diria…

Jun:- parece ser algo que te apena mucho…- dijo para luego sonreirle, Tamao asintio y bajo su vista – sientate porque creo que esta sera una conversacion larga… si supongo bien…- Tamao tomo asiento al lado de la chica que volvia a sentarse y tomaba su libro para colocarlo sobre sus piernas

Tamao:- yo queria saber si tu… si tu… si tu has estado enamorada….- cerro sus ojos pero la risa de Jun Tao atrajo su atencion haciendo que abriera sus ojos y la mirara algo sorprendida por la reaccion

Jun:- yo? – no penso que esa seria la pregunta pero conociendo a la chica era obvio que se sonrojara por preguntar algo asi – y a que se debe esa pregunta… acaso tu?- levanto sus cejas de manera suspicaz

Tamao movio sus manos en signo de negativa al igual que su cabeza mientras intentaba eliminar el sonrojo y la vergüenza de su rostro – no… claro que no… yo solo queria saber porque yo nunca te he visto con nadie… y tu eres tan linda y… - dijo mientras volvia a levantar la vista, la expresion de Jun no habia cambiado casi nada y su sonrisa tranquila seguia en su rostro….

Jun:- por eso….- por un segundo penso que la chica se habia comenzado a enamorar como ella creia y estaba confundida pero parecia que no era asi, es mas su pregunta era bastante normal si lo pensaba bien – digamos que aun no hay nadie que…-

Tamao sonrio se notaba aliviado – aun no? – quizas Jun aun no sentia nada por el, quizas si le contaba lo que habia visto podia evitar que pasara….

Jun noto rara tanta alegria y ademas cierto alivio en el rostro de la chica – pasa algo?- pregunto mientras Tamao la miraba nuevamente y negaba con sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tamao:- lo que pasa es que yo tuve una vision sobre ti… pero si me dices que no hay nadie entonces significa que tu aun no has…- se tapo la boca con la mano antes de decir el nombre de el…

Jun:- tuviste una vision de mi con alguien mas? – Tamao asintio ya resignada a que habia hablado de mas – y viste con quien estaba?- la pelirosada bajo la mirada – no quieres decirme quien era?- Tamao no quiso responder eso – lo conozco? – pudo notar como Tamao abria sus ojos seguro si lo conocia y ella tambien – no eres buena para guardar tus secretos, si sigo interrogandote lo mas seguro es que obtenga la informacion – dijo para luego sonreirle – y estabamos haciendo algo que te sorprendio verdad? – la chica se sonrojo de inmediato

Tamao:- se… se estaban… be… besando….- dijo avergonzada mientras Jun la miraba algo sorprendida, quien seria… con quien estaria ella haciendo eso… y que Tamao lo conociera tambien…

Jun:- no quieres decirmelo porque piensas que pasara si lo se… y no debe pasar… verdad?- Tamao levanto la vista no sabia que decirle pero asintio – entonces no te agrada? – acaso ella escogeria a alguien que desagradaria a su hermanita…

Tamao:- no… no es eso – dijo negando, sorprendiendo a la peliverde – por favor no me preguntes mas, yo solo… no debi contartelo…- se levanto para marcharse

Jun:- esta bien, no te preocupes… te agradezco que te preocupes por mi… pero no hay nadie y te aseguro que no escogeria a alguien que creyera incorrecto– agrego con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica mientras Tamao comenzo a caminar para marcharse, en eso escucho nuevamente la voz de Jun y se volteo para mirarla– podrias decirle a Lee Bruce Long que venga?- los ojos de Tamao se abrieron mucho pero pronto volvio a su expresion normal con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas bajo la vista

Tamao:- si… yo le digo…- y salio rapidamente de ese lugar, pero Jun pudo ver como la expresion de la chica cambio… acaso seria…

La tarde llego rapidamente, todo se encontraba en silencio y parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido porque nada parecia moverse a su alrededor, acababa de derrotar a su maestro, que estaba cansado sobre el piso y habia perdido la posesion hacia unos segundos

Zen Kwan:- has hecho un excelente trabajo… estoy impresionado – decia el hombre que se encontraba con la respiración agitada y tenia el arma del joven en su cuello

Len:- te dije que no me desafiaras… que tarde o temprano te derrotaria…- dijo mientras sostenia su arma cerca del cuello de su maestro y desvanecia su posesion

Zen Kwan:- desde que te conoci supe que tendria que tener bastante paciencia contigo, pero tambien supe que llegarias a superar todos los retos que yo te diera…- el chico habia quitado su arma y al fin podia levantarse del suelo…

Len:- por supuesto…- agrego mientras su espiritu aparecia a su lado – mi capacidad no tiene limite y menos si es para obtener lo que deseo… - agrego mientras apoyaba su arma en su hombro

Bason:-señorito lo hizo muy bien… senti como el poder era mayor –

Len:- es natural Bason, y ahora…- dijo desviando su vista a su maestro – ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí…-

Zen Kwan sonreia –no ya no… aunque si quieres quedarte…- dijo mientras el chico lo miraba friamente logrando que el hombre volviera a sonreir –solo bromeo… puedes regresar a la mansión hoy mismo si lo deseas…- el joven se habia girado y comenzaba a caminar

Len:-no, hoy no… mañana - habia dado unos pasos mas - deseo descansar antes de partir…- habia adquirido mas juicio tambien, actuaba menos por impulso y eso tambien lo habia aprendido al estar sometido a una espera constante durante todo el entrenamiento con lo que ahora pensaba mas sus movimientos y las posibilidades a su alrededor…

Zen Kwan:- como desees… enviare una carta para notificarlo…- el hombre comenzo a caminar para alcanzarlo

Len:- para que… si llegaremos antes de que ellos la reciban…- dijo serio adelantandose, mientras su maestro lo observaba alejarse, el joven iba algo malhumorado mientras hablaba con su espiritu – siempre tiene que avisar todos mis movimientos a esos entrometidos...-

Bason:- es normal señorito, son su familia y se preocupan por usted…-

Len:- lo unico que les preocupa es que gane ese estupido torneo, lo que no saben es que una vez que sea el lider todos ellos van a pagarmelas…- decia el joven que estaba llegando al templo y al cuarto que se le habia destinado desde que estaban en ese lugar

Bason:- señorito comenzara a arreglar sus cosas ahora?..- el joven habia sacado una maleta y comenzaba a meter su ropa y sus cosas en ella…

Len:- eso es obvio… no quiero seguir gastando mi tiemp…- no pudo terminar y dio un quejido, tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro y estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el piso mientras se tomaba el costado con una mano esto asusto mucho al general chino

Bason:-señorito esta bien? – se estaba acercando cuando vio que el joven sacaba su mano, su camisa estaba rota y la mano del chico estaba llena de sangre – esta herido!!!- dijo mientras el joven volvia su mano hacia la herida

Len:- no hagas tanto escandalo, es solo un rasguño, nada para preocuparse - se quito la camisa negra que llevaba, como dijo no era muy profundo pero igual sangraba. Zen Kwan era un gran guerrero, Len no habia notado esa herida, cuando se la habria echo?, que no lo noto… no importa ya todo habia terminado y eso era solo un leve raspon comparado a otras heridas que habia tenido en su vida...- dile a algun monje que me traiga vendajes y algun antiséptico para curar esto…- pero antes de que el espiritu saliera o siquiera girara para marcharse una voz los distrajo…

Zen Kwan:- entonces si te lastime…- dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto, estaba golpeado pero parecia curarse mas rapido

Len:- esto no es nada para mi…- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con la misma expresión fria en el rostro y su maestro lo miraba sonriente

Zen Kwan:- espero que no te moleste que tu maestro te cure por ultima vez durante este entrenamiento – traia entre sus manos un botiquín que deposito sobre la cama al lado del joven Tao que miraba el objeto, pero que no dijo nada cuando su maestro se acerco para curarlo - mientras estamos en esto me gustaria hablar de algo contigo…- dijo repentinamente mientras ambos estaban callados y el aplicaba con un algodón algo sobre la herida del joven peliviolaceo

Len no respondio pero se mantenia atento a las palabras de el – Bason dejanos solos…- agrego serio a su espiritu el que asintio y salio de la habitación

Zen Kwan:- ahora que regresemos quiero saber que haras… y no quiero que metas el tema del torneo en esto, ambos sabemos a que me refiero…- el joven levanto su vista hacia su maestro

Len:- creo que ese no es tu….- decia serio pero desviando su mirada hacia la ventana

Zen Kwan:- por supuesto que lo es, es el asunto de todos… recuerda que te estan esperando para el torneo y para que elijas una prometida, y por lo que he visto en este tiempo creo que tu ya escojiste una sin consultar a nadie…- Len se exaspero un poco

Len:- yo no he hecho tal cosa… y no estoy interesado en ella porque todo el mundo cree ese disparate…- dijo enfadado

Zen Kwan:- porque eso es lo que demuestras a todos, y no digas que no, soy tu maestro y creo que despues de tu hermana Jun soy la persona que mas te conoce… y lo que ven mis ojos con respecto a tus sentimientos por la señorita Tamao es perfectamente claro- Len apreto sus puños mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Len:- lo que yo sienta o no, no es problema de ustedes – dijo casi en un murmullo

Zen Kwan:- ves que tengo razon… te interesa y lo sabes, lo unico que no entiendo es como paso eso… acaso no recuerdas que es tu herman…- el joven habia levantado la vista por fin

Len:- NO LO ES!!! - grito algo alterado mientras se ponia de pie, odiaba que toda la gente le dijera eso… dijo algo que no debia y que su padre le habia prohibido por arrebato ante su maestro

Zen Kwan:- no?… - pregunto el hombre mientras Len recobraba la calma y se sentaba al ver que su vendaje no estaba terminado y que se habia exaltado de mas

Len suspiro con cansancio – ella es una chica que conocimos Jun y yo en Japon en casa de… Yoh, Jun se encapricho con ella y quizo traerla con nosotros, cuando llegamos ellos tambien se encapricharon y mi padre decidio adoptarla y para que nadie dijera nada o hiciera preguntas de mas, invento el cuento ese de que era nuestra "hermana" – acentuo ironicamente esa palabra – pero no lo es…- ahora Zen Kwan entendia mas la situación

Zen Kwan:- y tu estas interesado por ella desde ese tiempo no? – el joven lo miro sorprendido y su sonrojo leve se incremento un poco –vamos no tienes que mentirme ahora que ya comenzaste a contarme todo…- ya habia terminado el vendaje y Len Tao se coloco de pie

Len:- aunque fuera cierto ella no…- bajo la vista algo enfadado y algo triste mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza – ella quiere a otro…- su maestro lo miro algo sorprendido, jamas penso ver a su alumno frustrado por una cosa como esa

Zen Kwan:- me dices que el gran Len Tao se rendira ante algo asi… pero si nisiquiera has dado la pelea…- el joven lo miro sorprendido – estoy seguro que la jovencita ni siquiera se imagina lo que sientes por ella, por como la trataste la ultima vez diria que ella piensa que la odias- agrego riendo mientras Len volvia a bajar la vista

Len:- yo no puedo decirle eso… ella jamas… ya te dije que esta enamorada de otro…- agrego algo alterado por la risa del sujeto

Zen Kwan:- y como lo sabes, se lo has preguntado? Porque si solo lo supones creo que eres un idiota…- agrego mientras Len lo miraba enfadado

Len:- lo se y punto… no le dire eso nunca…- agrego enfadado – se cual sera su respuesta…-

Zen Kwan:- no la sabras si no se lo dices, ha pasado algun tiempo que te hace pensar que siente igual que antes…- agrego colocandose serio – aunque primero tendrias que comenzar a tratarla mejor, por como la has tratado hasta ahora, no te creera ninguna cosa…-

Len:- yo no se… como hacer eso…- se sonrojo otro poco mas, ante la posibilidad de tener que hacer eso. El solo era amable con Jun no sabia como tratar a otras personas y menos en esa forma…

Zen Kwan:- oh vamos, no puedes tratarla mejor? Prefieres que otro te la quite… sin siquiera intentarlo…- dijo como si nada mientras el joven solo podia pensar en que si alguien se atrevia a tocarla era capaz de matarlo… - a Yang le gusta verdad? – dijo sonriendo, Len se habia girado sorprendido por el comentario

Len no dijo nada pero su mirada era suficiente para adivinar que era verdad y que el era capaz de matar a su primo si se atrevia…- porque te interesa, no se supone que quieres impedir que yo me le acerque… porque esta mal y toda esta tonteria… lo unico que has hecho es alentarme para que yo la…-no pudo continuar sus palabras solo pensar en lo que queria decir hacia que se pusiera nervioso…

Zen Kwan:-conquiste? – agrego sonriendo mientras el chico parecia un farol rojo – soy tu maestro y quiero lo mejor para ti - se levanto para salir del cuarto – ademas tu ya tienes tus sentimientos y no creo que puedas cambiarlos… si eres el guerrero que creo no te rendiras tan facil, por lo menos dijiste que regresarias por lo que consideras tuyo, ahora la pregunta es… crees que ella te pertenece?- volvio a sonreir mientras el joven apretaba los puños y lo miraba fijo – buenas noches - y salio para despues cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Una vez fuera se apoyo en ella – bien Jun, no puedo hacer mas, el resto va por parte de el…-


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 cartas secretas

La mañana llego temprano pero no pudo dormir nada debido a la conversación de la noche anterior, se quedo pensando en las palabras de su maestro antes de salir del cuarto…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zen Kwan:- tu ya tienes tus sentimientos y no creo que puedas cambiarlos… si eres el guerrero que creo no te rendiras tan facil, por lo menos dijiste que regresarias por lo que consideras tuyo, ahora la pregunta es… crees que ella te pertenece?- volvio a sonreir mientras el joven apretaba los puños y lo miraba fijo – buenas noches - y salio para despues cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como podia ser tan exasperante su maestro y toda esta situación, maldita Tamao, era lo unico que podia pensar, como podia una mujer causarle todos esos lios mentales a el, que siempre estaba seguro de todo y que consideraba que las confusiones eran signos de debilidad en los guerreros, ademas como podia causarlas en el una persona como ella que era tan debil, insignificante, sin ningun tipo de orgullo ni opinión personal, que se sonrojaba por todo y que bajaba la cabeza sin mas. Por culpa de toda esa situación no pudo terminar su equipaje la noche anterior y tampoco tenia concentración para pensar en hacerlo, habia perdido toda la noche pensando en alguien a quien seguramente no le importaba ni un poco de la manera que a el, porque tenia que estar enamorada de Yoh, porque no podia simplemente dejar de pensar en Yoh… y el, por que no podia dejar de pensar en ella de una vez, porque tenia que estar… interesado en ella… no esa ya no era la palabra porque despues de haberle dicho todo eso a su maestro, estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de ella, paso su mano por su cabeza desordenando su cabello varias veces, tenia ganas de golpear algo pero cuando intentaba moverse de mas sentia dolor en el costado, donde lo habia herido su maestro el dia anterior, llevo su mano a ese lugar, suspiro con cansancio y se sento en la orilla de la cama, debian ser como las 5:00 am y el no habia pegado los ojos en toda la noche, ya se veian señales del sol….

Bason:- buenos dias señorito…- dijo animado por el hecho de la partida de ese dia el espiritu que entraba en el cuarto a las 7:00 am mientras el joven miraba al vacio recostado en la cama pero sin taparse, debia ya haber estado en esa posición desde hacia mucho… Len volteo para mirarlo, se levanto y se fue al baño, para despues tomar una camisa negra e intentar colocarsela, no sentia mucho dolor asi que no fue un gran problema para el lograrlo, una vez que ya estaba completamente vestido noto su maleta abierta con apenas algunas cosas en ella, la coloco sobre la cama y empezo a buscar todas sus cosas, habia algunos libros, mientras los tiraba sin mucho cuidado en la maleta, uno se abrio y un monton de papeles salieron de el cayendo sobre la cama, eran todas las cartas de Jun y tambien las benditas fotografias que lo habian atormentado desde que empezaron a llegar, se sento al lado de la maleta y comenzo a leerlas una por una…

Carta de Jun 1 –_ Querido Len, espero que estes muy bien, me agrado mucho recibir carta de ti, estabamos muy preocupadas Tamao y yo por tu seguridad, debo admitir que me sorprendio recibir noticias de tu puño y letra pero me hizo muy feliz y espero que vuelvas a escribirme para saber noticias tuyas. Nustros padres siguen como siempre y el abuelo tambien, Tamao ha avanzaco mucho en sus entrenamientos aunque ha tenido algunos distractores, Yang sigue intentando acercarse pero gracias a los espiritus que le obsequiaste no hay mucho que pueda hacer, fue muy buena idea de tu parte, no te preocupes cuidare de ella por ti como prometi, cuidate mucho, te quiere Jun… _

_Pdt:-volvere a escribirte aunque no me envies respuesta- _la primera carta no era nada de especial, la verdad Jun habia sido bastante concreta en ella y no habia escrito nada muy tedioso para leer, pero despues tomo la segunda, como le hubiera gustado que no hubiera seguido escribiendole, al menos no lo que decian las proximas cartas… y menos por lo que habia encontrado en ellas. Guardo la carta en la maleta y tomo la segunda

Carta de Jun 2 – _querido hermano, te escribo porque pienso que asi podras enterarte de cómo va todo por aquí, no te preocupes que me encuentro muy bien, tambien Tamao lo esta, se esta volviendo una jovencita encantadora, con unos modales perfectos, va muy bien con el abuelo y esta avanzando bastante en su entrenamiento como Shaman tambien, siempre me dice que espera verte pronto para que tu mismo puedas ver cuanto ha mejorado, ayer estuvieron aquí nuestros tios y como supondras Yang intento acercarse a ella, pero me sorprendio mucho como actua con el, no se quizas cuando vuelvas puedas ver a que me refiero, por ahora solo quiero contarte que todo esta bien, cuidate mucho, Jun…_

_Pdt:- ayer estuve tomando fotografias para el album de la familia, te envio algunas para que veas que nos encontramos perfectamente – _si debia admitir que la segunda carta lo habia dejado algo mas estresado que la primera pero al ver la fotografia algo habia sentido, en ella estaban Jun y Tamao, sonriendo; la chica tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y llevaba un vestido Chino sin mangas y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido celeste casi blanco y un sujetador en el cabello, de ese mismo color en forma de mariposa, no habia podido apartar la foto de sus ojos en un rato muy largo, se sonrojo al recordarlo, guardo ambas en su sobre para tirarla dentro de la maleta y miro la carta que seguia, la abrio y comenzo la lectura…

Carta de Jun 3 – _Querido Len, han pasado ya dos meses desde la ultima carta que te envie, nos encotramos bastante bien, como sabras, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y Tamao y yo fuimos de compras a la ciudad, escogimos algunas cosas bastante bonitas para ti, creo que debes haber crecido bastante por lo que dice la ultima carta de Zen Kwan, asi que espero que lo que escogimos te quede bien, despues tuvimos una cena con la familia y vinieron muchos invitados, pero no te preocupes no aparte a Tamao de mi lado, eso si no pude evitar que bailara con Luo Mei, es un jovencito encantador, y creo que a Tamao tambien le parece asi, siento que tiene cierto parecido con Yoh, no lo crees asi?... nos divertimos bastante con el y Wing nuestra prima que se esta convirtiendo en la mejor amiga de Tamao, siempre viene a visitarla y pasa tiempo con ella, de Yang no he sabido mas que se fue de viaje a entrenar y que por eso no lo veremos en algun tiempo. Tamao y yo estuvimos viendo algunas cosas tuyas de cuando eras niño, espero no te moleste, ella se quedo con algo que era tuyo y que tenias en una caja, un muñeco de felpa con el que dormias cuando tenias 4 años, recuerdas?, seguro dormira con el, es un dulce… bien ahora te dejo para que continues tu entrenamiento, Tamao te manda muchos saludos y espera que cuides de ti, nos vemos, Jun… _

_Pdt:- te envio mas fotografias, espero te gusten – _cuando tomo les fotografias jamas penso ver algo asi, habian pasado dos meses y la chica tenia el cabello mas largo, en una fotografia estaba con pijama celeste sin mangas y un pequeño pantalón dejando ver sus largas piernas, sentada sobre su cama y tenia en sus manos ese muñeco que habia sido de el, habia crecido bastante tenia que admitirlo… como se le habia ocurrido a Jun mandarle una foto como esa, se sonrojo de inmediato al saber que no podia apartar la vista de la chica… la siguiente foto era de la fiesta, estaban ambas, Luo Mei y Wing, en ella Tamao llevaba un bello vestido largo blanco con bordados rosa como su cabello, que estaba sujeto en un moño, se notaba bastante feliz, Len suspiro un par de veces, como podia perder su tiempo mirando fotografias… pero es que algo dentro de el no queria que se detuviera de mirarlas… tomo la carta y la guardo en su sobre… La siguiente carta fue lo primero que le dio esperanzas de alguna manera, y es que nunca penso que ella hiciera algo asi…

Carta de Jun 4:- _Querido Len, hace un mes que no te escribo y estoy algo preocupada por ti, ya que Zen Kwan tampoco nos ha escrito nada… ha sido un mes bastante ajetreado para todos aquí, el abuelo y Tamao ya comenzaron el entrenamiento como adivina y las visiones de Tamao han sido bastante exactas en todo, nuestro padre esta muy sorprendido y sobre todo feliz por su decisión de haberla dejado quedarse, nuestra madre cada dia pasa mas tiempo con ella, jamas la habia visto tan feliz, y cuando estoy con ella seguimos nuestras lecciones aunque debo decir que ya solo conversamos en ellas porque Tamao ha aprendido muy rapido todo, los espiritus han evolucionado mucho y siguen tus ordenes al pie de la letra, con respecto a tus rivales, Yang esta de viaje y se que regresara unas dos semanas antes del torneo, Luo Mei, ha venido mas seguido pero a hablar con el abuelo y luego se marcha, seguramente tambien por alguna cosa de su entrenamiento para el torneo, los otros participantes no han mostrado su presencia por estos lados, cuidate mucho, esperamos tu regreso, Jun_

_Pdt:- te envio otras fotografias para que no nos extrañes… otra cosa, Tamao te envia una carta, espero no te molestes y te hagas el tiempo para leerla…- _recordar el instante en que leyo eso todavía lo ponia nervioso, como se habia puesto en ese minuto, como temblaban sus manos al tomar el papel que habia escrito la chica…

Carta de Tamao 1– _joven Len, espero se encuentre muy biem, y que no se enfade conmigo por escribirle, lo hice porque estoy preocupada por usted, ojala que se este alimentando como debe ser y que no olvide tomar su leche todos los dias, que duerma apropiadamente y que no se este causando ningun daño severo, Jun y yo esperamos que regrese pronto, me gustaria pedirle algo, si podria escribir una carta para ella, ha estado muy preocupada… lo se, aunque no me dice nada, pero se que le haria muy feliz recibir noticias suyas, por favor cuidese mucho, y gracias por su obsequio, me gusto mucho sobre todo porque venia de su parte, los cuidare mucho y prometo mejorar mis habilidades, espero su regreso pronto… sano y salvo, Tamao –_

_Pdt:- Jun insistio mucho en enviarle fotografias, pero no tiene que verlas si no quiere, cuidese… - _cuando termino de leerla tenia cierta sensación de alegria en su corazon, ella le habia escrito una carta y se notaba preocupada por el, y le agradecia el obsequio… no pensaba enviar ninguna carta pero por alguna razon no pudo evitar la petición de la chica y la escribio en cuanto tuvo tiempo, aunque cuando se la entrego a Zen Kwan este lo veia muy sorprendido cosa que a Len no le importo demasiado… miro las fotografias ese dia antes de dormir junto con todas las otras, en ella Tamao mostraba un dulce sonrojo y sonreia a la camara, en otra estaba junto con Jun mientras leian en el jardin no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido esa noche… pero recordaba que no pudo quitarse a la chica de la cabeza por el dia entero que siguió a ese, guardo la fotografia con las otras, mientras recordaba su carta a Jun

Carta de Len 2-_ Jun han pasado bastantes meses desde la ultima vez que te escribi, perdoname por ser tan desconsiderado contigo y espero que ya no te preocupes, estoy bien, el entrenamiento es duro pero soy demasiado fuerte para dejarme derrotar por una estupidez como esta, agradezco tus cartas pero no es necesario que me envies fotografias… lamento no haber estado para tu cumpleaños, pero lo compensare lo prometo… cuidate mucho, Len…_

_Pdt:- cuida de ella… y no dejes que se aprovechen de lo inocente y credula que puede llegar a ser, nos vemos…. –_cuando la termino y se la entrego a Zen Kwan jamas penso en la contestación que recibiria pero asi fue, recibio una carta y no pudo evitar el ansia que sentia por ella

Al tomar la siguiente carta de Jun, recordo que esta habia llegado bastante rapido despues de la que el habia enviado para ella y debia admitir que no le molesto…

Carta de Jun 5 –_Querido Len, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al enviarme una carta, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero ahora que se que te encuentras bien puedo respirar mas tranquila, Tamao tambien se alegro mucho cuando recibimos la carta, pero parecia estar segura de que llegaria, sabes por que?... no importa, estamos muy bien y no te preocupes que no ha sido ninguna molestia para mi enviarte fotografias, por eso te envio mas esta vez, no te preocupes por lo de mi cumpleaños, podras compensarme despues de que regreses, ya se me ocurrira algo…. Todo lo demas sigue igual que la ultima carta que te envie, las visiones de Tamao cada vez son mas largas y el abuelo esta bastante complacido con ella, te escribire en cuanto pueda para darte noticias nuestras, cuidate mucho, un beso Jun…_

_Pdt:- Tamao tambien te envia una carta, espero que lo siga haciendo…- _se sentia mucho mas aliviado al saber que su hermana ya no estaba afligida por el, debia admitir que era su culpa al no enviar noticias de su propia mano, suspiro y luego tomo la otra carta que estaba en el sobre

Carta de Tamao 2 –_Joven Len, muchas gracias por enviar la carta, no sabe lo feliz que se puso Jun, tambien senti mucho alivio al saber que esta bien, seguro esta cuidandose, por lo menos fue lo que pude entender de lo que ella leyo para mi, todo esta bien aquí, sus padres estan muy bien al igual que su abuelo, y todos lo extrañamos mucho, mientras no se encuentre, no se preocupe, yo cuidare de Jun… , procure regresar pronto y a salvo, Tamao…_

_Pdt:- Jun sigue insistiendo con lo de las fotografias, perdonela.-_ si habia leido bien…. ella lo extrañaba?, debia admitir que cada vez que leia esa carta o alguna de las otras que ella le habia mandado sentia mas animo y ganas de continuar para regresar pronto… sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas a menudo y al ver las fotografias no podia dejar de pensar en que ella sintiera algo por el… era tan linda y tan dulce en todas sus palabras hacia el, y no podia creer que el usara esas palabras en su vocabulario, y menos para calificar a otra persona… ademas le sorprendia mucho que ella fuera asi con el despues de todas las veces que el habia sido malo con ella… pero podia notar que no habia cambiado nada entre ellos, ella seguia llamandolo joven, y se referia a su familia como sus padres y su abuelo… eso lo enfado un poco, pero que podia esperar si siempre le recalco que nunca serian hermanos….

Mientras guardaba esas cartas encontro una que no esperaba recibir, de hecho se habia sorprendido bastante cuando llego a sus manos… sobre todo porque paso mucho tiempo para que Jun volviera a escribirle

Carta de Luo Mei 1 – _Len, ya ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste a entrenar, espero que no hayas muerto aun jijijiji, por lo menos para que me respondas esta carta, ademas quiero ver tu rostro en el torneo, tu abuelo fue muy amable en darme la direccion del lugar en el que te encuetras y espero te tomes la molestia de leer esta carta, no te preocupes no se la he dado a nadie aunque conozco un trio de caras bonitas a las que les gustaria conocerla jejeje, solo bromeo no dire nada… si has recibido carta de Jun sabras que Yang esta de viaje de entrenamiento, pero tengo algo que contarte, la ultima vez que lo vi, estuvo cerca de tu hermana, se veia mas interesado que nunca en ella, no se que es lo tan especial que tiene ademas de su rostro que es precioso, pero el parece saberlo bien y si quieres evitarle cualquier problema a ella sera mejor que te prepares, dijo que si gana la pedira como premio… por supuesto que si gano tambien la pedire, aunque tenga que enfrentarte, pero eso ya lo sabes… en fin solo queria alertarte para que no pierdas el tiempo porque ninguno de nosotros planea perder en el torneo, sobre los demas tambien estan de viaje, asi que Jun tambien esta segura jejeje… algo mas, Tamao esta hermosa,nos divertimos bastante en el cumpleaños de Jun jejejeje nos vemos Luo Mei – _esa carta lo exaspero por algun tiempo ahora que recordaba mientras las leia todas… como era posible, malditos, pero el no dejaria que ninguno pusiera sus manos sobre lo que era suyo, jamas…. Asi que en cuanto termino de leer escribio una carta para Luo Mei que entrego a Zen Kwan para que este la llevara… recordar esa carta lo hizo sonreir con ironia que pensaria ella si la hubiera leido…

Carta de Len 2 – _solo te escribo porque no tengo intenciones de rechazar un reto, estoy bastante bien y ni pienses que no llegare al torneo porque planeo regresar antes… ya sabes lo que te espera si te atreves a interponerte en mi camino, lo mismo que a todos los otros ilusos que creen tener derecho a la dinastía Tao… por Yang ni te preocupes ese idiota no podra acercarse de ninguna forma a ella, de eso ya me encargue antes de marcharme, y no tengo intenciones de morir, no todavía, antes moririan otros… no te acerques a ella si sabes lo que te conviene, que aunque te cosidere mi amigo no te perdonare si llegas a tocarla aunque sea una vez… Len Tao – _es cierto era una carta demasiado posesiva pero no pudo evitarlo, como le habia dicho Jun una vez queria marcar lo que consideraba su territorio, no sabia bien porque pero desde que Tamao acepto irse con ellos a China la consider como parte de ese territorio… mientras recordaba esto, tomo la fotografia donde salia su amigo, el tambien habia crecido pero seguia con esa sonrisa, supuso que de ver a Yoh tendria esa misma cara de despreocupación… guardo la carta de Luo Mei en la maleta, en ese minuto…

Zen Kwan:- ya terminaste?- entro sin ser oido. Los ojos de Len Tao se posaron rapidamente en el.

Len:- ya casi…- guardo todo lo que aun quedaba afuera menos una ultima carta, esa la guardo en su chaqueta – ya vamonos…- agrego mientras salia del cuarto con la maleta en una mano y su horaikken en la otra…

Zen Kwan:- el vehiculo nos espera afuera…- agrego mientras el joven asentia – mira…- Len se giro hacia la direccion en que estaba Zen Kwan – se te queda algo – sonrio al joven que abrio mucho los ojos… Era una fotografia de Tamao, una de las ultimas que le habia enviado Jun, en ella estaba la chica junto a una fuente, con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto… sin zapatos y con la sonrisa mas dulce que el jamas hubiera visto nunca, se sonrojo y arrebato la fotografia de las manos de su maestro – eres un posesivo, sabias? –

Len:- no te metas…- dijo en un murmullo enfadado mientras su maestro reia a carcajadas y lo seguia por un pasillo largo hasta donde estaba el vehiculo que los sacaria de ese desolado lugar…

Cuando ya se encontraban dentro del vehiculo Len tomo asiento atrás mientras Zen Kwan fue adelante para guiar el camino. Len miraba la fotografia que le habia arrebatado a su maestro hacia pocos minutos, sin darse cuenta toco levemente la cicatriz en su frente, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, jamas se habria hecho esa herida estupida, cerro los ojos, sin darse cuenta un pensamiento llego a su cabeza… que pensaria ella al ver esa marca?…. por primera vez desde esa vez le preocupaba esa cicatriz… Ya no se engañaba mas, admitia lo que sentia y que ella sintiera lo mismo era algo que necesitaba, pero acaso lograria que ella llegara a quererlo, seria capaz de expresarse o mas bien expresarselo a ella….

Bason:-señorito se encuentra bien?- esas eran las palabras que mas salian de la boca del general chino ultimamente – no se preocupe la cicatriz le queda bien… ademas la señorita no lo notara siquiera, seguro estara feliz de su regreso… - agrego mientras Len lo miraba algo sorprendido – lo siento no debi…- Len volvia miro por la ventana con un leve sonrojo, tan notorio era su interes, porque el no lo habia notado hasta ahora… suspiro con cansancio… si lo habia notado pero por que no podia aceptarlo?…

Len:- Bason- se sentia con poco animo y algo estupido por preguntar algo asi… – tan evidente era eh?- dijo sarcastico y con la mirada perdida en el gran cañon rodeado por montañas donde se encontraba el templo…

Bason:- yo…- se sorprendio, no sabia que responder… aunque la verdad es que era mas que obvio para el…

Len:- vamos no te quedes callado, quiero saber la verdad…- agrego bastante tranquilo, algo raro en el joven cuando se le hablaba de este tema…

Bason:- para los que lo conocemos bien si…- agrego algo temeroso de que su respuesta exaltara al joven –diria que el señor Ching, la señorita Jun, su maestro, el joven Luo Mei, el joven Yoh y yo… los demas no creo que lo noten…- agrego con un poco mas de seguridad mientras el chico no se inmutaba de su posición….

Len:- y ella… tu crees que ella…. lo haya notado?- dijo sonrojandose nuevamente mientras volvia a posar sus ojos en la fotografia

Bason:- la señorita Tamao?- el general parecia algo asombrado de ver como se suavizaba la expresión de su joven amo al mirar a la chica pelirosada – la señorita es demasiado despistada, si me permite decirselo…- Len asintio, el tenia razon y mas despues de cómo la habia tratado, estaba seguro que el unico sentimiento que la pelirosada podia descartar con seguridad de el hacia ella si lo pensaba era amor…

Len:- piensas que he sido demasiado cruel con….- Bason no contesto solo bajo la vista – tanto asi?- sonrio con desgano…- tu crees que ella… me odie?- giro a ver a su espiritu

Bason:- no creo que la señorita sea capaz de odiar a nadie, ella es una persona demasiado dulce para expresar un sentimiento como ese… mas bien creo que ella siente…-

Len:- temor?- termino mientras el espiritu volvia a mantener el silencio –supuse que seria eso…- volvio su vista otra vez a la fotografia, ahora tenia que pensar en que haria al regresar a la mansión, cuales serian sus siguientes pasos con respecto a la chica… dejaria todo como estaba o seguiria los consejos de su maestro… lo que si estaba seguro era que no dejaria que nadie le pusiera una mano encima…

Cuando llegaron al jet privado que los esperaba en un pequeño aeropuerto, Len subio de inmediato mientras Zen Kwan arreglaba detalles con el piloto, al terminar de arreglar todo y entrar, pudo notar al joven sentado mirando por la ventana, estaba algo callado aunque normalmente era asi, pero despues de oir la conversación que habia tenido con su espiritu dentro del vehiculo supo que no era por lo mismo de siempre… algo vino a su mente, habia pasado hacia algunas semanas… tomo asiento algo lejos del joven mientras una azafata le ofrecia algo de beber, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un trozo de papel… recordo que se sorprendio mucho al recibirlo y mas porque le parecio extraño, se reclino sobre su asiento….

Carta de Jun 6 – _Estimado maestro Zen Kwan: envio esta carta porque necesito de su ayuda, se que mi petición le sonara algo extraña pero deseo que usted me de una mano en un asunto en el que en este minuto no puedo intervenir… al ser usted una de las personas mas cercanas a mi hermano creo que entendera mi deseo y tambien estara de acuerdo conmigo en el. Se que usted a notado a Len con una conducta bastante extraña hacia nuestra hermana Tamao, y que se niega a aceptarla por todos los medios, la razon es simple y es que el esta enamorado de ella, como comprendera por eso le es completamente absurdo llamarla hermana y tratarla como tal, se que al leer esto se sorprendera y preocupara pero por favor no lo haga, Len aun no ha notado o quizas asumido sus sentimientos y el motivo de esta carta es que yo deseo que el note esos sentimientos, y los acepte, se que le sonara como una locura pero amo a mi hermano y deseo lo mejor para el por eso quiero que regrese para enamorar a Tamao y que sea ella quien se convierta en su prometida y no las chicas escogidas por la familia que son candidatas a este titulo…- _la primera vez que habia leido todo esto quedo muy impresionado sobre todo porque la que habia escrito todo era Jun Tao, ella era la persona mas cercana al chico, por eso le sorprendia y mas cuando le pedia que ayudara al joven a enamorarse por decirlo de alguna forma de su propia hermana menor, ademas que no dudo mucho porque era Jun quien habia escrito eso, si ella lo decia eso debia ser cierto, continuo su lectura -_ Tamao es una chica maravillosa y se que lo ha notado, exactamente lo que Len necesita, pero el es muy testarudo para reconocer sus errores y sentimientos… y ella… ella es muy inocente y aunque sintiera algo por el jamas se lo diria por la posición en que se encuentra ahora. Se que Tamao aun no siente lo que Len, pero estoy segura de que si el se lo propone lograra que ella tambien se enamore de el… no puedo darle detalles de nuestra situación pero creo que si logra que Len asuma y regrese decidido a ello, el le contara porque su posible relacion con Tamao no seria una aberración como seguramente esta pensando en este minuto… Por favor ayudeme, convenza a Len de que admita sus sentimentos y si necesita un aliciente le dare uno, hablele de rivales, en especial Yang y Luo Mei, y una posible relacion de ellos con Tamao ya vera como reacciona… eso le demostrara que tengo razon… otra cosa… no le muestre esta nota a el, no quiero que por testarudo y orgulloso evite su propia felicidad… muchas gracias por todo y espero cuide de Len… Jun Tao – _al dejar de releer la nota recordo sus entrenamientos y tenia que admitirlo en cuanto habia usado esos nombres con Len, el habia reaccionado de una manera que nunca habia visto, lo habia hecho antes de recibir la carta y penso que era por el torneo, pero despues de leer la carta entendia porque habia sido esa reaccion tan agresiva e intolerante… no por el torneo y seguramente por eso habia puesto esa expresión vacia cuando le habia preguntado despues…parecia que ganar ya no era lo mas importante para el joven, otro cambio que podia percibir desde el torneo de shamanes, sabia que tenia amigos ahora, pero enterarse de que tambien se habia enamorado era algo nuevo para el, su alumno estaba enamorado la idea le resulto interesante y sin quererlo uso los sentimientos del joven por Tamao para motivarlo en el entrenamiento, no por la petición de Jun, sino para que Len mejorara, hablar indirectamente de eso, hacia enfurecer al chico y eso lograba mejorar sus habilidades a un punto que no penso posible… y despues cuando logro sacar la información, entendio por fin porque Jun habia escrito eso, La señorita Tamao no era hermana de ellos y era obvio que el se habia enamorado de ella antes sin darse cuenta, por esa razon cuando ocurrio lo de convertirse en su hermano no pudo aceptarlo… y su carácter y prepotencia le impedian admitir un sentimiento puro como el amor y menos por un angel inocente y dulce como consideraba a la señorita Tamao… ver su confusion fue el aliciente a aceptar ayudar a Jun, el tambien apreciaba al chico y hasta debia admitir lo veia como a un hijo por eso accedio a ayudar a la hermana mayor del peliviolaceo aunque ya lo habia hecho durante todo el entrenamiento sin pensarlo pero faltaba el toque final… miro al joven que se mantenia mirando por la ventanilla del avion… ese toque fue la conversación del dia anterior y ahora que haria Len al llegar, tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, mientras sonreia… seria interesante ver como reaccionaria el joven en una batalla que habia perdido ante una rival que ya habia ganado y que ni siquiera lo sabia, este era otro tipo de situacion….

Por otro lado, en el mismo avion, Len Tao intentaba pensar en todo menos en la joven pelirosada, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil puesto que no sacaba los ojos de la fotografia que tenia en la mano y que obviamente le recordaba esa bendita conversación con su maestro, entonces recordo la carta que habia colocado en su bolsillo, la saco y la abrio, debia admitir que cuando la recibio se sorprendio porque ni siquiera tenia una carta de Jun con ella, y cuando la leyo, se quedo mucho mas sorprendido

Carta de Tamao 3 – _joven Len, se que le sorprendera mi carta y que quizas se moleste pero debo contarle esto a alguien y usted es la primera persona a la que recorde, que pueda ayudarme con este problema, se lo he dicho a Jun pero no pude contarle todo porque no se como vaya a reaccionar y no se si sea bueno para ella saberlo… en una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento con su abuelo tuve una vision y estoy algo preocupada por ella… por favor no se alarme antes de terminar de leer mi carta… en mi vision vi a Jun con Lee Bruce Long y bueno… se estaban besando… joven por favor ayudeme, le pregunte a Jun si estaba enamorada de alguien y me dijo que no, por lo que supongo que sus sentimientos todavía no han aparecido… no se que hacer, usted que piensa, me agrada Lee Bruce Long porque el siempre ha protegido a Jun, pero no creo que sea correcto que ella y el tengan algo… estoy algo angustiada, por favor escribame, estare esperando su respuesta y prometame que no se enfadara por esto, aun no ha ocurrido, por lo que pienso que todavía puede evitarse… espero que se encuentre muy bien y regrese pronto con nosotras, Tamao… -_ esta carta lo habia dejado bastante preocupado y tenia que admitir que por un minuto tuvo unas enormes ganas de deshacerse de Lee Bruce Long, pero tal como dijo la chica al terminar de leer la carta esas ansias disminuyeron, despues de todo solo era una vision y eso significaba que podia cambiarse el futuro… aunque el sabia que Jun era una persona muy racional y seria asi que si habia hecho algo asi era porque realmente estaba enamorada…. Sin mas tomo una pluma y rapidamente escribio una contestación para la chica

Carta de Len 3 –_pronto regresare, por ahora intenta pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Jun, que ella no note nada, aun no se si lo que te dijo es cierto, asi que sera mejor no confiarnos, cuando vuelva yo mismo hablare con ella, y deja de angustiarte por eso, no sacaras nada y preocuparas a todos… otra cosa, te dije que dejaras de decirme jovem, asi que ya deja de hacerlo… Len –_ habia sido muy duro con ella como siempre, pero que podia hacer, una carta de amor, seguro ella se asustaria, y no le creeria nada, que difícil seria lograr que ella… y ahora porque pensar eso, acaso ya estaba decidido a acercarse a Tamao… se sonrojo levemente y suspiro con cansancio

Bason:- señorito se ve algo cansado…- su espiritu acompañante se encontraba a su lado como siempre y lo miraba con un poco de preocupacion

Len:- no es nada… solo creo que cuando lleguemos tendre muchas cosas de las que preocuparme…- tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, junto con la fotografia. Tamao debia sentirse muy angustiada para recurrir a el… -Bason… tu has estado… enamorado?- pregunto tan de sorpresa pero es que no sabia que hacer cuando estuviera frente a ella

Bason:- y…yo?- se habia puesto rojo como un farol…. –po... porque pregunta señorito?-

Len:- yo solo… no se como actuar… en estas situaciones…- levanto la vista serio pero con el sonrojo permanente

Bason:- hace algun tiempo…- dijo algo triste – pero ella… ella era prohibida para todos… señorito…- era extraño escuchar al espiritu contando cosas sobre la que habia sido su vida…

Len:- entonces jamas le hablaste…- dijo mirando otra vez la ventana con algo de desgano

Bason:- asi es…- dijo el general mientras mantenia la vista en su joven amo

Len:- debiste haber hecho algo…-agrego con algo de apatia

Bason:- entonces esta decidido? – Len lo miro sorprendido, despues de esas ultimas palabras, era obvio que ya se habia decidido

Zen Kwan:- entonces lo primero que debes hacer es comportarte mas gentil, y lograr que ella ya no sienta temor frente a ti…- habia aparecido de repente, Len iba a protestar por la intromisión pero las palabras de su maestro llamaron mas su atención

Bason:- maest?...- el espiritu iba a intervenir paro Len Tao tomo la palabra mas rapido de lo que jamas habia hecho

Len:- y… como lograre eso?- dijo algo enfadado… por que tenia que cambiar el?… - esa es mi forma de ser- agrego arrogante -… que a ella no le guste no es mi pro…-

Zen Kwan:- si lo es, porque si sigues pensando asi jamas te ganaras mas que su miedo, y no quieres eso no? a ninguna jovencita le gustaria alguien tan arrogante…- Len habia apretado sus manos en puños, ser gentil y como rayos haria eso – lo primero es que dejes de insultarla, y trata de ser amable, no se intenta dar las gracias o sonreirle de vez en cuando…-

Len:- QUE!!! – se levanto del asiento… sonreirle, solo pensarlo lograba que se sonrojora, era todo un guerrero, uno de los mas fuertes y le temia a sonreirle a una joven, a una estupida chica que ni siquiera sentia lo mismo que el… estaba frustrado y debia admitir que bastante, sobre todo porque su orgullo mismo estaba roto, como era posible, el iba a hacer todo eso, cuando deberia ser ella la que suplicara por un poco de su amor, como todas las otras que lo estaban esperando… pero no, justo tenia que enamorarse de ella, la que solo sentia miedo hacia el, la que solo tenia ojos para su mejor amigo: Yoh Asakura…

Zen Kwan:- no te exaltes, pareces un niño – sonrio mientras se apoyaba en uno de los asientos mientras permanecia de pie mirando al joven que volvia a tomar asiento con desgano – es tu decisión solo te doy consejos, no tienes que seguirlos si no quieres, haz lo que creas conveniente para ti – Len lo habia mirado nuevamente – pero se consiguen mas abejas con miel que con veneno…- agrego el hombre mientras el peliviolaceo volvia a desviar su mirada por la ventana – y recuerda que la prepotencia no te servira de nada, porque esta vez, vas tras algo que no tiene la menor intencion de ser tuyo, por lo tanto no te aguantara tus desplantes, simplemente te ignorara… esta vez vas tras algo que quieres ganarte y no lo lograras siendo como hasta ahora - Zen Kwan se giro y se fue hasta su asiento, dejando bastante pensativo al peliviolaceo…

Len:- demonios!!!- agrego enfadado mientras su maestro tomaba asiento sonriendo por las reacciones infantiles de su alumno… el vuelo todavía duraria un poco mas, tiempo suficiente para que el joven tomara su ultima decisión…

Tamao se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo algunas cosas que su abuelo le habia recomendado, habian pasado algunos dias desde la carta que habia recibido de parte de Len, tenia que admitir que se habia tranquilizado bastante al recibirla, sobre todo porque el regresaria y la ayudaria con el problema que ella habia previsto en el futuro de Jun. Como Len le habia pedido en ella, se habia mantenido junto a Jun casi todo el tiempo, y no la dejaba sola casi nunca, incluso le pedia que estuviera en sus entrenamientos para que viera sus avances, aunque era para vigilarla… y si habia ciertos momentos en los que no podia estar con ella, como en las sesiones de practica de sus visiones, que el abuelo preferia que estuviera sola con el, para que nada la desconcentrara… pero eran muy pocos instantes, los demas pasaban todo el tiempo juntas y Tamao no habia notado nada raro entre ella y Lee Bruce Long… esa noche era bastante tarde, Tamao acababa de dejar a Jun en su habitación y habia tomado el libro para relajarse un rato, la puerta que daba al cuarto de Jun se abrio

Jun:- aun despierta? – se acercaba al lugar donde estaba sentada la chica, tenia entre sus manos una bandeja con algunas galletas y refrescos – pense que tendrias algo de apetito si estabas despierta…- sonrio tranquilamente

Tamao:- no podia dormir… y estaba leyendo este libro antiguo que me dio el abuelo- dijo mostrandole el libro a la chica peliverde –gracias – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los vasos y tomaba su contenido

Jun:- visiones y sueños?- dijo algo curiosa al leer la tapa del libro que sostenia Tamao en las manos

Tamao:- si, el abuelo me estaba contando de que existen personas que tienen sus visiones en sueños, me parecio interesante y el me dio este libro…- agrego la chica sonriendo

Jun:- si… es un tema bastante curioso, en especial para ti que tambien sueles tener visiones- tomo asiento frente a la chica luego de dejar la bandeja en una mesita frente a la chica

Tamao:- si pero mis visiones siempre han sido despierta o inducidas por mi poder espiritual, y en este libro dice que las visiones en los sueños son algo bastante peculiar, y solo se han visto en pocas personas – el tema parecia interesarle a la chica – ademas parece ser bastante peligroso, me pregunto como saldran de su trance?, y si no despertaran nunca?, debe ser bastante agotador, tener visiones mientras duermes, porque se gasta mucho poder espiritual durante una vision… y si no puedes controlarlo?… - Chun Gi asentia a las palabras de la chica

Jun:- por suerte a ti no te sucede eso…- sonrio y toco la cabeza de Tamao

Chun Gi:- si es una suerte señorita….- Tamao sonrio y suspiro con alivio, pero Jun cambio la conversación de repente y sin mas…

Jun:- Tai Pei me dijo que recibiste una carta de Len- Tamao se sorprendio y se sonrojo levemente, se le habia olvidado decirle a Tai Pei que no contara de la carta a nadie

Tamao:- si…- dijo casi en un murmullo – le envie una carta para saber como estaba y el me contesto… - agrego la chica esperando que Jun no le pidiera la carta para verla

Jun:- Len te respondio? – eso le parecio extraño sobre todo porque en ninguna de las cartas anteriores el habia hecho eso, pudo ver ese leve sonrojo en la pelirosada e imaginar el rostro de su hermano la hizo sonreir

Tamao:-si, decia en ella que estaba muy bien y que regresaria pronto, y por supuesto que cuidara de ti…- agrego la chica para desviar la atención de Jun

Jun:- que bueno, a mi tambien siempre me pide que cuide de ti…- sonrio mientras Tamao la miraba sorprendida

Tamao:-en… en serio?- no sabia porque pero saber que el pedia algo asi la hacia muy feliz

Jun:- si claro que si… yo creo que cuando regrese ustedes se llevaran mucho mejor, es mas tengo la leve impresión de que el habra cambiado mucho su opinión sobre ti… – agrego Jun sonriendo extrañamente a la chica mientras Tamao mostraba una dulce sonrisa sin percatarse del doble sentido de las palabras de Jun – vamos dejame peinarte el cabello – agrego acercandose a la chica y sentandose a su lado comenzando a destrenzar el cabello de Tamao para comenzar a peinarlo – ha crecido mucho en estos años, pero se ve muy hermoso…- Tamao se habia sonrojado otra vez, despues de escuchar eso de boca de Jun le dieron muchas ganas de hablar con ella sobre todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban desde hacia y mas de una semana…

Tamao:- Jun? – pregunto algo timida mientras tomaba sus manos algo nerviosa y la peliverde seguia cepillando su cabello

Jun:- si? - habia notado el nerviosismo de la pelirosada

Tamao:- yo he empezado a sentir algunas cosas diferentes…- bajo la cabeza

Jun:- de verdad? –

Tamao:- si… a cerca del joven Yoh y de… Len…- cerro los ojos, no sabia porque pero sentia algo extraño – yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ellos…- Jun abrio mucho sus ojos mientras continuaba cepillando el cabello de la chica – yo… creo que ya no estoy enamorada del joven Yoh, y me parece extraño no sentir ese cariño mas – cruzo los dedos de sus manos

Jun:- los sentimientos, cuando no son los verdaderos suelen cambiar, es normal si tu amor por Yoh no era amor verdadero, quizas siempre solo fue cariño y admiración y tu lo confundiste con amor – decia la chica seriamente

Tamao:- eso crees? – dijo pensativa -… puede que tengas razon, pero me es extraño pensar eso si toda mi vida he creido que era amor de verdad…- podia saber que hubiera estado tan equivocada… Jun la miro y sonrio

Jun: – y… que pasa con Len? – trato de no sonar muy interesada, siguió cepillando el cabello de la chica como si nada

Tamao se puso muy nerviosa, como explicar estos sentimientos a Jun – yo… no se que son... pero ya no siento lo mismo por el… desde que lo vi en la vision… - se sonrojo mucho

Jun:- viste a Len en una vision? – Tamao asintio con la cabeza – y… como estaba en ella?-

Tamao:- estaba diferente… mayor y sus ojos… yo… - cubrio su cara con las manos – siento tantas cosas extrañas – agrego algo asustada – yo… siento miedo, mucho miedo, pero tambien siento nerviosismo, un nerviosismo extraño no como antes, este nerviosismo nace tan adentro y no me desagrada… mas bien me hace sonrojar cuando recuerdo su rostro… y no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en su cara, sus ojos, no me dejan… y he soñado todos estos dias con el… - hablaba rapidamente y no paraba de moverse, se habia levantado del asiento y caminaba de un lado a otro- esta mal, sentir todo esto… tengo que frenar esto pero cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo frente a mi- agrego moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras Jun estaba sorprendida, Tamao habia vuelto a sentarse pero ella sin darse cuenta habia dejado de cepillar el cabello de la chica desde mucho antes de que se levantara, la pelirosada se notaba bastante perturbada – y el miedo… el miedo que tengo por el tambien ha aumentado, y no se por que…-

Jun apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Tamao – Tamao tranquila, no te preocupes asi – dijo sonriendole mientras la pelirosada levantaba la vista hacia ella

Tamao:- pe… pero Jun… no esta bien sentir todo esto… yo tengo que quitar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza… - agrego mirandola algo desesperada – si el llegara a saberlo, y si este miedo se hace mayor?-

Jun:- yo no creo que sea miedo solamente…- susurro Jun pensativa, estaba pasando lo que ella queria pero tenia que tener cuidado o sino podia salirsele todo de las manos tal como habia dicho Lee Bruce Long… no noto que Tamao la quedo mirando

Tamao:- y que es? – se detuvo para mirarla fijo, esperanzada en saber que era lo que le ocurria

Jun:- que? No me hagas caso…- sonrio nuevamente para tratar de calmar a la chica – solo pensaba otra cosa –

Tamao:- pero por que este nerviosismo?… por que todos estos pensamientos?…- agrego mientras Jun volvia a cepillarle el cabello

Jun:- Tamao, quizas es solo porque Len no esta aquí, es normal, yo tambien pienso en el y en si se encuentra bien, tambien he soñado con el, no te atormentes asi, seguro en cuanto le tengamos frente a nosotras todo eso pasara… - agrego con una sonrisa mientras Tamao bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba

Tamao:- no creo que tu sueño sea parecido al mio – susurro algo angustiada mientras Jun miraba algo preocupada a la chica

Jun:- puedo saber que soñaste? – agrego mientras Tamao levantaba la vista no penso que en realidad habia dicho eso en voz alta…

Tamao:- yo… yo sueño… sueño… que el… - bajo la vista roja como un farol -… olvidalo no importa, no pensare mas en eso… tu tienes razon es solo que lo extraño como tu, soy su hermana es obvio que piense en el…- dijo levantandose de su asiento y dandose pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas, recordar sus sueños con el peliviolaceo… la perturbaba – sera mejor ir a dormir…- fue a su cama y busco su pijama para luego ir al baño a cambiarse- gracias por cepillar mi cabello…-

Jun sonrio – fue un placer, y tienes razon ya estamos cansadas, pero esta conversación no termina aquí, si no me dices que sueñas no podre ayudarte…- agrego la chica para luego caminar hacia la puerta – buenas noches…- y salir lentamente por ella….

"Esa noche volvi a soñar lo mismo, lo mismo que llevo soñando desde hace una semana y que no puedo dejar de pensar"

Len:- si tu quisieras…- se le veia con un leve sonrojo, se acercaba a la chica lentamente mientras tomaba su mano, estaban en un cuarto que no era el de ella, miraba a todos lados, reconocio el gran cuadro, el mismo de su vision… porque estaba alli?...

Tamao:-yo… esto… por favor…- como rechazarlo, y acaso eso era lo que queria, rechazarlo?... porque a cada minuto que pasaba menos eran sus ganas de hacer eso… mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados y su voz que pasaba con su voz, tambien estaba escuchandolo solo a el, repentinamente noto que las palabras no habian salido de su boca, llevo una mano hacia su cuello…

Len:- acepta…- susurraba cerca de ella mientras lentamente acorralaba a Tamao entre un ventanal y su propio cuerpo, mantenia en su mano tomando la de la chica y sus ojos oro la atravesaban de pies a cabeza…

Tamao:- esto es incorrecto jo… joven…- parecia que su voz no salia, sabia que queria decir todo eso pero no se escuchaba a si misma, la de el si, pero la suya no

Len:- Len… solo Len…- decia, acaso el si la estaba escuchando, entonces porque ella no podia oirse si el estaba escuchandola… sintio la mano de el, la mano libre del peliviolaceo tocaba su rostro delicadamente, hasta llegar a su labio inferior, que el rozaba con su pulgar logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos mientras sentia su corazon latir apresuradamente y que se cortaba su respiración…

Tamao:- por favor… esto no es real…- como podia rogar sin escucharse ante un contacto tan suave, que no queria que terminara, como una persona tan fria podia transmitir eso, como podia ser, si el la odiaba, ella lo recordaba asi, no de esta manera tan diferente…

Len:- claro que lo es… solo tienes que decir si…- ya no habia mas que una leve distancia y el tenia su frente apoyada en la de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca, casi a milímetros –dime que si…- un susurro casi inaudible

Tamao:- yo… Len… - habia escuchado… decia el nombre de el…, pudo escuchar su propia voz diciendolo, mientras sentia la mano del joven en su cintura…

Len:- solo una palabra…- mientras la atraia hacia el con fuerza, una fuerza que a la vez era delicada con ella…

Tamao:- s…- desperto repentinamente, alguien estaba abriendo la ventana y la luz habia llegado justo hasta su rostro – que sucede? – pregunto mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus ojos para alejar el sol de su vista

Chun Gi:- buenos dias señorita, es la señorita Jun que abrio la ventana – dijo el espiritu en su forma real pero rapidamente cambio su expresión acercandose a la chica – esta bien señorita? – Tamao la sintio preocupada

Tamao:- si que pasa? – pregunto asustada

Chun Gi:- es que esta roja, no tendra fiebre – Tamao llevo sus manos a su cara, pudo sentir lo caliente que sus mejillas estaban y tomo un espejo que tenia sobre la mesita junto a la cama, si estaba roja…

Tamao:- no tengo nada – dijo bajo para que Jun no escuchara, no queria que se preocupara de mas, y menos despues de la conversación del dia anterior, mientras trataba de calmar el rubor – no te preocupes…- agrego algo mas bajo porque Jun se acercaba, mientras Chun Gi asentia a las palabras de la chica no muy convencida

Chun Gi:- como diga…- tambien hablo bajo cuando vio la expresión de Tamao que le pedia que no hablara fuerte

Tamao:- buenos dias Jun – dijo al ver como su espiritu habia desaparecido, para luego dar un bostezo

Jun:- buenos dias…- se veia tan feliz y animada, abria los ventanales, provocando alegria en Bai yue y enfado en Hei yue

Tamao:-te ves feliz…- agrego la chica mientras hei yue intentaba esconderse en la sombra de la cama de la chica y bai yue se colocaba directamente frente a la luz

Jun:- es natural, ante un hermoso dia como este, los pajaros cantan, hay una agradable brisa y el cielo esta azul…- si era notorio Jun estaba extremadamente contenta este dia

Tamao:- si es un bonito dia…- dijo la pelirosada para luego sentarse en el costado buscando sus sandalias bajo la cama

Jun:- que soñabas? – pregunto mientras Tamao se colocaba la primera sandalia – parecias feliz y decias si… que estabas soñando?- agrego con una mirada bastante picara – Chun Gi penso que tenias fiebre verdad?- agrego sonriendo

Tamao:- dije que si?- Tamao estaba sorprendida, porque la segunda sandalia cayo de su mano, cuando Jun dijo que ella habia dicho que si, se coloco roja otra vez, lo noto por el calor en sus mejillas - no nada – sonrio nerviosa - he… voy a bañarme…- se levanto y se fue rapido hacia el baño

Jun:- apresurate que Len llega en unas horas…- los pasos de Tamao se detuvieron de pronto frente a la puerta y se giro con el rostro lleno de sorpresa hacia la peliverde – vamos apresurate…- Tamao volvio en si

Tamao:- si yo… ya voy - entro al baño, una vez alli se apoyo en la puerta, que habia sido todo eso, porque sintio que su corazon se detenia cuando Jun dijo esas palabras, puso sus manos en su pecho, y respiro profundamente… despues de tratar de tranquilizarse y no conseguirlo se desvistio y metio en la bañera, el agua estaba deliciosa, sus pensamientos volvian a posarse en el peliviolaceo… tanto miedo sentia de el… no era solo miedo… recordo su sueño y las palabras de el, sonrojandose nuevamente – tengo que dejar de pensar en eso no puedo ponerme asi, eso fue solo un sueño… el joven jamas haria una cosa asi… el joven… el joven!!! – se levanto sin mas de la bañera con el rostro feliz por fin, aunque volvio a hundirse rápidamente sonrojandose al darse cuenta qu se encontraba desnuda, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y si hubiera entrado alguien mas alli, se sonrojo al pensar en que estaba sola pero luego volvio a hilar sus pensamientos – el joven jamas haria una cosa como esa, que boba soy – dijo y sonrio algo avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos, habia pensado tanto en el sueño, que habia olvidado la realidad, ahora por fin recordaba como era Len Tao con ella, era imposible que el hiciera lo que hacia en su sueño, eso le trajo alivio, suspiro y por fin pudo relajarse, no habia ningun problema, despues de todo el no sentia nada por ella, debia estar loca de solo pensar que a el se le ocurriria hablarle de esa manera, rio un rato y jugueteo con el agua entre sus manos, volvía a relajarse… Len Tao era incapaz de eso, el no sentia nada mas que desprecio por ella, mucho menos amor… por lo menos eso creia Tamao….

Jun:- Tamao!!! Que tanto haces – dijo Jun desde afuera mientras aparecian junto a Tamao los espiritus luna - te escuche gritar, estas bien?- dijo la peliverde

Tamao:- estoy bien Jun, ya salgo- dijo con una sonrisa

Jun:- esta bien… pero apresurate para desayunar…- dicho esto ya no se escucho mas la voz de la peliverde

Bai Yue:- eres muy escandalosa…- interrumpio el espiritu los pensamientos de la chica pelirosada que ahora se sonrojaba por esas palabras

Hei Yue:- si sigues con esos arranques no lograras convencer al dueño del cofre de que has cambiando – dijo el otro que acababa de aparecer tras la sombra de uno de los muebles del tocador

Tamao:- que crueles son - se sento un poco en la bañera, la espuma la cubria, tenia su cabello en un moño para que no se mojara

Bai yue:- solo te decimos la verdad… nos asustaste con tus gritos…- agrego recostandose sobre el piso del baño

Tamao:- no grite solo… pensaba en voz alta… - tomo la toalla que estaba junto a ella y se envolvio para salir del agua, y colocarse sus sandalias –vamos que Jun me espera…-

Hei yue:- se fue despues de hablarte, su presencia ya no se siente en tu cuarto, eres una despistada – dijo mientras Tamao se giraba para mirarlo – nos dijo que te esperaria abajo porque tenia que arreglar todo para la llegada del dueño…- paso su gran pata por su cara, como todo gato, Tamao sonrio ante ese gesto para ella seguian siendo muy tiernos no importaba lo aterradores que fueran

Tamao:- vamos entonces…- agrego mientras abria la puerta – otra cosa… - ambos felinos la miraron fijo -… gracias por preocuparse por mi – y sonrio para luego salir del baño hasta su armario… Nunca en su vida habia tenido tantos problemas para escoger que ponerse, porque no podia ser como siempre, elegir cualquier traje, pero no hoy nada le parecia adecuado, tenia casi todo tirado en el piso – no hay nada…- cayo sentada al suelo con algo de frustración en su rostro

Chun Gi:- señorita lleva una hora aquí…- dijo el espiritu acercandose a ella y Tamao la miro sorprendida

Tamao:- no puede ser Jun me espera…- se levanto nuevamente y comenzo a revolver todo

Chun Gi:- porque no se coloca ese que tiene en el sillon…- dijo mientras Tamao volteaba a mirar el vestido, era verde

Tamao:- no ese no… - tomo unos cuantos mas, luego de unos minutos se decidio a colocar todo otra vez en su lugar, comenzo a ordenar, jamas habia notado pero como habia crecido siempre estaban comprandole cosas nuevas y tenia algunas que ni siquiera conocia… ya tenia casi todo en su lugar cuando tomo algo en sus manos – este es perfecto – un traje de dos partes, pantalones bajo la rodilla blancos con bordados negros y arriba una camisa china blanca cuello mao hasta los muslos con tajos a cada lado y sin mangas con el mismo tipo de bordado negro, se coloco unas zapatillas negras y su cabello suelto, tambien un poco de maquillaje como Jun le habia enseñado y algo de perfume… se coloco frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero – y que opinan? - Dijo para luego mirar a sus espiritus

Chun Gi:- esta perfecta señorita….- sonrio aprobando el atuendo de la chica

Bai Yue:- no esta mal…- dijo sin muchas ganas

Hei Yue:- te ves como todos los dias…- dijo el otro levantandose

Tamao:- gracias por el apoyo chicos – sonrio y salio del armario, seguida por los tres, al entrar a su cuarto fue a la mesita junto a su cama y tomo la llave del cuarto que siempre llevaba en una cadena, la coloco a su cuello – hoy tendremos entrenamiento todo el dia, no importa lo que pase o quien llegue…- dijo sonrojandose, camino hacia donde tenia sus armas tomo el abanico y al igual que una pistola que tiene su funda, lo coloco en esta que tenia sujeta a una de sus piernas bajo su camisa luego tomo su tiara y su brazalete y se los coloco, como todas las mañanas desde hacia mas de dos meses, por instrucciones de Ching Tao y al final tomo su arco – bien vamos…- llego a la puerta y cruzo…

En el comedor Jun y Ching Tao tomaban desayuno tranquilamente, la chica habia recibido el aviso de su padre esa mañana de que Len llegaria en unas horas a la mansión junto con Zen Kwan… y estaba muy feliz por eso habia ido a despertar a Tamao

Tai Pei:- la señorita Tamao ha demorado bastante…- dijo mirando la puerta despues es haber colocado todas las cosas para el desayuno en la mesa… desde hacia unos minutos que debia haber bajado pero ni rastros de ella

Jun:- no te preocupes, debe estar nerviosa, hace mucho que se entrena para este momento…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café

Ching:- seguro llega en cualquier minuto- agrego el anciano mientras miraba a su nieta con una sonrisa

Jun:- abuelo no vayas a molestar a Len, no sabemos que humor traiga – agrego mirando al anciano seriamente, este rio

Ching:- pero que dices niña, tu hermano ha estado ausente por tanto tiempo lo menos que puedo hacer para que se sienta como en casa es alguna bromita – rio mientras Tamao entraba por fin

Tamao:- lamento la demora Jun, abuelo, Tai Pei – dijo acercandose a su asiento

Jun:- pero que linda…- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa, Tamao se quedo de pie algo avergonzada ante el comentario de Jun

Chun Gi:- la señorita no sabia que colocarse, revolvio todo el armario – sonrio el espiritu mientras Tamao se sonrojaba y la miraba algo enfadada – lo siento…-

Ching:- es normal, despues de todo por fin va a mostrarle al desconsiderado de Len que fuerte se ha vuelto…- agrego tomando un trozo de tostada de un plato, mientras Tamao tomaba asiento

Tamao:- si…- bajo la vista mientras Tai Pei colocaba su desayuno frente a ella – gracias…- dijo para luego sonreirle a la mujer

Jun:- y Tamao… que paso con tu sueño? – la chica levanto la vista sorprendida

Ching:- sueño?- pregunto algo curioso

Tamao:- no nada… - rio nerviosa – solo era una tonteria pero ya me di cuenta que solo era eso…- Jun sonreia al ver el sonrojo y supuesto enfado que habia causado en la chica pelirosada

Jun:- excelente, nuestro padre dijo que Len llegaria pasado el medio dia, que haras hasta entonces? – agrego mientras Tamao tomaba de un vaso de jugo

Tamao:-entrenare… como todos los dias – dijo mientras su abuelo sonreia

Ching:- yo pense que preferirias esperarlo con Jun…-

Tamao:-no, claro que no, yo entrenare como siempre….- bajo la vista, y no es que no quisera esperarlo con Jun pero pensaba que entrenando su dia se pasaria mas rapido hasta ver al chico otra vez….

Ching:- esta bien, entonces termina rapido para que podamos irnos…- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Tamao:- si abuelo…- se levanto rapido y tomo un trago de su jugo ya que se habia atorado con un trozo de pan al apresurarse para alcanzar al anciano, Jun sonrio

Jun:- despacio, si te ahogas no podras ver a Len – Tamao se sonrojo, mientras de daba golpecitos en el pecho para pasar el pan, el anciano acababa de salir del lugar, Tamao tomo otra rebanada de pan de la mesa para seguirlo

Tamao:-– ya voy… permiso Jun, Tai Pei… gracias por el desayuno… - se inclino y salio tras el anciano

Jun:- si que esta nerviosa…- agrego sonriendo mientras Tai Pei le contestaba del mismo modo…


	18. Chapter 18

Ya un nuevo capitulo

Agradezco a todos los que lo leen

Espero que este capitulo les guste, me demore un poco mas pero es porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir asi que les pido una disculpa

No se cuando venga el proximo capitulo pero tratare de que sea pronto

Un beso para todos disfrutenlo si les ha gustado el fic

Y acepto sugerencias sobre si tienen alguna idea de lo que les gustaria que pasara mas adelante jejejeje

Por cierto si se lo preguntaban… si, hare sufrir mucho a Len y es que los fics que he leido del Len x Tamao, siempre la que sufre es Tamao y esta vez quiero que sea el, el que sufra jejejeje

Tambien colocare mas de la pension Asakura asi que los que quieran ver a Yoh y la pandilla los veran y pronto jejeje

Ya nos vemos

Bye bye

Capitulo 18 reencuentro esperado

La mañana fue demasiado lenta, ella penso que entrenando fuertemente todo el tiempo pasaria rapido pero no, la mañana pasaba tan lenta como una tortuga camino al mar…

Ching:- lo hiciste muy bien – decia el anciano mientras la joven tomaba un poco de descanso despues de haber practicado su meditacion por algunas horas – toma…- dijo para luego tirar a sus manos el arco – practicaras algo diferente esta vez… creo que ya tienes la habilidad suficiente para algo como esto…- habia sacado un paño negro de su bolsillo, Tamao lo miro con algo de duda – girate para que pueda colocartelo…- la pelirosada se coloco de espaldas al anciano, este puso la venda en los ojos de la chica – listo… ahora quiero que ubiques el blanco y dispares con tu arco…-

Tamao:- ahora pero estoy vendada, como ubicare el blanco?-

Ching:- usa tus otros sentidos, concentra tu poder espiritual…- eso habia dicho el anciano mientras la chica giraba al escuchar su voz

Tamao:- pero… no se si…- estaba algo dudosa

Ching:- usa tu instinto y tu capacidad de adivina, todo esta a tu alrededor y tu poder espiritual ya es capaz de algo como eso… trata de ubicarme, donde crees que estoy?…- habia cambiado su posición mientras hablaba a la joven…- donde me encuentro…- la chica camino algo insegura hasta llegar a el – bien… ahora haz la posesion y extiende tu rango de vision… con tu poder espiritual - la chica asintio

Tamao:- Chun Gi posesiona el arco ahora…- dijo, luego de que el espiritu lo hiciera, Tamao se concentro en su alrededor, podia sentir todo

Ching:- eso es, no te apresures, hazlo con calma…- la joven se coloco en posición pero luego de unos minutos parecio cambiar de opinion

Tamao:- abuelo estas seguro?- el anciano notaba a la joven insegura… habia ubicado el blanco, el lo noto rápidamente pero estaba algo insegura, seguramente por el lugar en el que parecia haberlo localizado

Ching:- que sucede? – la joven giraba a su alrededor buscando el blanco, aunque ya lo tenia ubicado desde hacia unos minutos

Tamao:- no es nada… - dijo algo dudosa – si tu quieres que le de, esta bien – y tomo posición lista para tirar… aumento su poder y se creo la flecha que luego solto y salio dirigida directamente hacia el sitio indicado

Ching:- excelente tiro… - la chica se estaba quitando la venda, para buscar el blanco con los ojos - a veces nuestros otros sentidos son mejores y mas confiables que la vista…- Tamao miraba el blanco, ubicado en el piso mas alto de la mansión Tao, justo al lado de En Tao, la chica se asusto, pero el hombre no parecia sorprendido, Tamao miro al anciano algo asustada y sonrojada se inclino para disculparse de su padre que la observaba desde arriba

Tamao:- pude haberlo lastimado….- dijo mientras se acercaba al anciano algo preocupada – porque no me lo dijo abuelo?- podria haberlo lastimado de verdad si hubiera fallado

Ching:- porque si te lo decia ni siquiera habrias intentado el tiro…- sonrio mientras Tamao se giraba hacia el algo enfadada

Tamao:- el tiro no importaba, fue peligroso…- agrego bastante seria casi regañando al anciano que se sorprendio por eso

Ching:- habra ocasiones en las que te encontraras en peor condicion debes aprender a afrontar situaciones limite, esta vez te hice un favor porque no tuviste que decidir, pero debes entender que no siempre tendras solo un camino, para eso debes confiar en tu punteria completamente y saber que sea la situacion que sea sera perfecta…- dijo mientras la chica meditaba las palabras del anciano

Tamao:- lo se pero….- suspiro algo cansada

Chun Gi:- fue un tiro perfecto señorita, dio justo en el centro del blanco – sonreia a la chica luego de deshacer la posesion para subir un poco su animo

Tamao:- gracias Chun Gi…- dio una sonrisa gentil pero no muy animada

Ching:- aunque dudaste…- agrego mientras la chica se giraba hacia el

Wing:- de todas formas fue un gran tiro – sonreia mientras ella y las otras candidatas se acercaban junto con Luo Mei, Tamao se sorprendio al verlos alli

Tamao:-Wing, que… hacen aquí?- pregunto con ingenuidad mientras el anciano reia por lo despistada que resultaba ser la pelirosada

Wing:- como?... hay prima que despistada eres…- dijo sorprendida de la actitud de la pelirosada mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo, Tamao se sonrojo ante estas palabras para luego mirar a los otros

Luo Mei:- estamos aqui para darle la bienvenida a Len, fue avisado a todos– dijo con su sonrisa despreocupada mientras Tamao se sonrojaba al verlo, no podia evitarlo siempre le ocurria eso frente al joven chino

Tamao:- es verdad… - por un minuto Tamao habia olvidado el regreso de Len, pero otra vez volvian a recordarselo haciendo que recuperara su nerviosismo de la mañana

Wing:- obviamente por ser parientes, tio En llamo a casa para avisarnos, asi que mama y yo vinimos, ya que mi padre esta en viaje de negocios y Yang aun no regresa…- sonrio

Xin Mao:- nosotras somos candidatas a prometidas de Len, debemos estar aquí para recibirlo…- movia un abanico elegantemente su actitud fue arrogante, Xin Mao habia cambiado bastante desde cuando eran niñas, se comportaba tan altanera, no como antes… era verdad que le habia escuchado a Jun que Len la detestaba porque de las tres era la que mas lo exasperaba pero nunca habia escuchado decir que fuera altanera como ahora que el no estaba…

Mi Feng:- que raro que tu no lo sepas…- dijo seria acercandose a la chica, Tamao siempre se sentia incomoda ante la mirada escrutadora de la chica, Mi Feng no habia cambiado nada seguia igual en su actitud y su expresion seria y su porte elegante… cada vez que Tamao lo veia la encontraba mas hermosa reafirmando en ella su suposición de que Len la escogeria entre las tres chicas

Wing:- claro que lo sabe, verdad Tamao?- agrego mirando a su prima

Tamao:-si… ya lo sabia…- dijo algo triste, sin darse cuenta

Xin Mao:- pues no se nota, deberias estar feliz de que Len regrese y hasta pareces triste - agrego mientras arreglaba su cabello y miraba a la pelirosada con algo de desprecio

Tamao:-que?...- no habia notado su propio tono pero al escuchar a Xin Mao se dio cuentas aunque trato de hablar como si no hubiera sido asi - a si, si estoy feliz de que regrese, porque no habria de estarlo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mi Feng que la miro fijamente y para Luo Mei que rio algo divertido por las reacciones de la chica

Luo Mei:- claro que lo esta, como su hermana que es, aunque me parece que no esta tan impaciente como otras ji ji ji – rio mirando a Xin Mao que se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico, Tamao se sonrio, esas actitudes eran tan parecidas a las de Yoh Asakura, actitudes que hasta incomodaban a la gente….

Ching:- bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que Len llegara dentro de una hora o dos maximo – agrego el anciano para acabar con la extraña conversación que se habia dado -… Tamao esta entrenando asi que porque no siguen hacia la sala, Jun esta alli, seguramente podran preguntarle a ella mas detalles de la llegada de Len- el anciano miro a a su nieta y comenzo a caminar – con su permiso jóvenes, Tamao vamos que es hora de que practiques con Bai yue y Hei yue –

Tamao asintio y comenzo a caminar- con su permiso, los vere despues…- y salio tras los pasos del anciano

Xin Mao:- ella entrena demasiado, como si fuera a competir en el torneo…- agrego algo despectiva, mirando como la pelirosada se alejaba

Wing:- es normal, tanto tiempo lejos de la familia, es obvio que deba recibir el entrenamiento que no ha recibido todos esos años… sabes lo exigente que es el tio En-

Xin Mao la miro algo enfadada – pues deberia comportarse como una dama y no como un chico, asi por lo menos En Tao ya habria conseguido un pretendiente para ella…-

Wing:- no digas eso, Tamao no se comporta como chico, y por lo que se, tio En no esta interesado en buscarle un pretendiente…- agrego mientras comenzaban a caminar

Luo Mei:- no necesita buscarle… ella por si sola atrae la atención de mas de un caballero… verdad Wing?- agrego sonriente mientras se adelantaba, Wing asentia recordando a su propio hermano y al mismo Luo Mei – quizas es por eso que Len es tan celoso, sus hermanas son mas hermosas que cualquier otra chica en toda china ji ji ji…-

Mi Feng:- aunque sea bella, su personalidad deja mucho que desear…- dijo la chica seriamente mientras todos caminaban hacia donde se encontraba Jun Tao

En otro lugar de esa misma ciudad una persona descendia de un avion… el viaje por fin habia terminado, habia sido extenuante sobre todo para su mente…

Len:- este viaje fue demasiado largo…- caminaba hacia un vehiculo que los esperaba cerca del avion

Bason:- pero ya estamos aquí señorito…- el espiritu en su forma real iba al lado del joven peliviolaceo

Len:- si… - dio un suspiro algo cansado - y ahora…- el chofer ya habia abierto la puerta para que ingresara y parecia estar listo para partir

Zen Kwan:- ahora deberias ir a arreglarte ese cabello porque sino, empezaras dandole una impresión terrible a la señorita Tamao – Len se habia sonrojado, no podia creer que su maestro siguiera insistiendo con el tema ese desde que el avion habia aterrizado….

Len:- no hare tal cosa… - elevo la voz enfadado – eso es una estupidez…- murmuro mientras entraba al vehiculo que lo llevaria de regreso a la mansión Tao y su maestro sonreia

Bason:- maestro Zen Kwan no deberia seguir provocando al señorito Len- dijo en un murmullo el general chino

Zen Kwan:- no lo provoco – agrego mientras abria la puerta de adelante del vehiculo – solo trato de aconsejarlo, si quiere lograr algo, aunque debo admitir que es divertido verlo reaccionar de esa manera…- cerro la puerta por la que habia entrado el joven y entro por la que habia abierto para si, rápidamente el vehiculo partio

El joven sentado en la parte posterior del vehiculo, seguia pensando en la joven pelirosada como se encontraria, la ultima fotografia que le habia enviado Jun era la que tenia en su bolsillo y eso habia sido desde hace bastante tiempo, Tamao debia haber crecido por lo menos un poco mas… seguiria con el mismo carácter servicial de cuando se fue, seria la muchacha timida y temerosa que dejo antes de irse… pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello repetidas veces y apretaba la otra mano en puño sin darse cuenta… porque estaba tan nervioso, Len Tao era demasiado seguro para preocuparse por tonterias como esas y alli estaba, mirando por la ventanilla sin siquiera poner atención al paisaje, llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, saco la fotografia y la carta… en ese minuto abrio de par en par los ojos habia recordado el contenido de la carta, como podia ser tan idiota, tenia un problema mas grave que lo que habia tenido en su cabeza hasta ese minuto, habia pasado todo el viaje pensando en ella y no en que haria al ver a Jun… era de rodeos, en cuanto viera a Jun le preguntaria y no aceptaria excusas, sabia perfectamente cuando Jun mentia asi que mas le valia no tratar de engañarlo, despues tomaria una decisión…

Len:- Bason, en cuanto lleguemos quiero que vayas a ver que hace…-dijo serio mirando al frente

Bason:- quien señorito?...- dijo el espiritu cambiando su forma a hitodama -La señorita Jun?...- Len lo habia mirado algo enfadado

Len:- no Jun… – Bason lo miro sin entender mucho sus palabras, por que parecia que todo el mundo lo hacia a proposito, hasta su espiritu estaba contra el – ella… Tamao…- agrego mientras se sonrojaba, eran tan pocas las veces que habia dicho su nombre, que lo hacia sentir extraño, Bason asintio con una sonrisa – despues regresas y me lo dices, pero no quiero que ella se de cuenta…-

Bason:- si señorito no se preocupe, ella no notara mi presencia…- Len volvio a guardar la carta pero no la fotografia, que siguió en sus manos por todo el viaje hasta la mansión…

Estaba en el salon de entrenamiento espiritual, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, caminaba lentamente intentando captar los ruidos a su alrededor…

Tamao:- chicos listos…- dijo en un murmullo… sentia los pasos a su alrededor pero no podia ver nada – bai yue, hei yue posesion de objetos- tenia en su mano el pequeño abanico, pero cuando ambos espiritus se fusionaron a el, su tamaño aumento, y la forma del símbolo yin yang se creo en el, en los inicios de los entrenamientos con el abanico, cuando Tamao era atacado colocaba el abanico en su forma Yang, y la fusion de hei yue la escondia de los enemigos como un camaleon, un escudo invisible, y en cuanto sentia la posibilidad de atacar era el lado yin el que tomaba mayor fuerza e iluminaba el espacio para que la chica pudiera ver a sus enemigos, y atacar con las dagas, que aumentaban su tamaño y salian como destellos de luz hacia el enemigo… con el tiempo, Tamao habia mejorado mucho y ya podia utilizar esta arma doble sin ningun problema. Al principio habia tenido problemas porque perdia demasiado tiempo en pasar de la forma Yin a la Yang y viceversa, pero despues de mucho entrenamiento lograba hacerlo al mismo tiempo, esconderse como camaleon tras en escudo Yang y atacar con las dagas Yin e iluminar su entorno sin ser descubierta… la sesion de entrenamiento fue rapida, Tamao habia acabado con los oponentes que le habia puesto el anciano sin ningun problema, las dagas eran demasiado rapidas para esquivarlas y mantenerse oculta tras el escudo la mantenia a salvo la mayor parte del tiempo, menos cuando necesitaba ver al enemigo para lanzar las dagas, al terminar con ellos pudo escuchar la voz de su abuelo….

Ching:- estuvo bien… pero todavia debes practicar, tu poder espiritual disminuye al mantener la posesion con ambos espiritus, debes aumentar tu resistencia… pero tu punteria es perfecta, al igual que con el arco, y la posesion de Bai yue hace a las dagas suficientemente rapidas para no ser esquivadas- la chica se habia levantado de la posicion en la que habia quedado al terminar el ultimo ataque y los espiritus habia deshecho la posesion al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba hacia el anciano

Tamao:- si lo se… mi poder espiritual decae al pasar un tiempo… bai yue y hei yue, son muy fuertes y es dificil mantener sus posesiones al mismo tiempo…- decia la chica que se habia colocado al cuello una toalla que el anciano le habia extendido

Bay yue:- si pero la sincronizacion es perfecta…-

Hei yue:- ya casi tienes control total, debes entrenar mas tu cuerpo, es por eso que no soportas la union por mucho tiempo, tienes poca resistencia fisica…-

Ching:- tienen razon, te entrenaras fisicamente…- Tamao no era muy aficionada a realizar ejercicios fisicos

Tamao:- pero yo no se…- la chica suspiro – no sera facil, no soy buena para eso… no se nada sobre artes marciales ni nada de eso…-

Ching:- pero niña quien dijo algo sobre eso…- sonreia mientras la chica lo miraba algo avergonzada… luego el anciano la miro fijamente se notaba pensativo – hoy ya no habra tiempo, por la llegada de Len, pero mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento fisico…- agrego mientras caminaban hacia la puerta para salir… Tamao otra vez habia sentido eso, cada vez se sentia mas nerviosa, caminaban por el pasillo hacia el salon donde se suponia todos estaban esperando al joven – mira la hora…- dijo el anciano mirando su reloj – Len ya debe haber llegado….- Tamao se detuvo

Tamao:- yo… yo ire a mi habitacion… te… tengo que cambiarme…- dijo para luego salir en direccion contraria a la que llevaban con el anciano sin esperar a escuchar si el le decia algo mas….

Llego a su cuarto rapidamente, cerro la puerta y se sento sobre su cama, porque se sentia tan nerviosa, quizas era por la mirada que el le daria, y si seguia odiandola como antes, y si no le dirigia la palabra, y si se enteraba de sus ultimos sueños con el, se sonrojo – no eso es imposible… el no puede leer la mente…- rio con algo de cansancio, luego suspiro – tengo que ser fuerte … ahora tengo que mostrarle que he cambiado y que ya no soy una carga para Jun ni para nadie…- se puso de pie decidida, si eso haria, se comportaria como habia jurado que seria de ahora en adelante, solo era el joven Len… dejo sus armas en el cuarto y fue al baño para darse una ducha rapida, luego de unos minutos salio y se fue al armario, tomo un traje de dos piezas color blanco con bordados rosa de flores de cerezo, la parte de arriba era una camisa cuello mao con mangas cortas y la parte de abajo una falda pegada al cuerpo hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas… estaba cepillando su cabello cuando noto que Chun Gi entraba….

Chun Gi:-señorita el vehiculo llego…- Tamao respiro profundo y termino de arreglar su cabello

Tamao:- estoy retrasada…- dijo mientras se levantaba, dejando caer algunas cosas al suelo, se devolvio para recogerlas y luego salio del armario con Chun Gi, fuera la esperaban bai yue y hei yue –vamos…- dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta a toda marcha…

En la entrada de la mansion se habia estacionado el vehiculo, una joven bajaba escaleras rapidamente, el mayordomo Chen estaba abriendo la puerta del vehiculo y le daba la bienvenida al joven peliviolaceo haciendo una reverencia junto a Tai Pei…

Len:- ya sabes que hacer Bason – dijo antes de bajar del vehiculo y su espiritu acompañante desaparecio rapidamente, el joven peliviolaceo decendia con calma mientras observaba el paisaje, la mansion seguia igual que cuando la habia dejado…

Jun:-LEN!!!- habia corrido hacia el y lo habia tomado por sorpresa dandole un abrazo mientras el joven no sabia como responder, el no era dado a demostraciones de afecto de esa clase – estoy tan feliz de verte…- habia agregado mientras le soltaba para verlo, - haz crecido mucho - ya era todo un joven, incluso era mucho mas alto que ella, tenia buen fisico y su cabello habia crecido bastante, sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño y eran muy atractivas aunque aun conservaba la misma mirada dorada penetrante, llevaba un traje negro y no parecia que su personalidad hubiera cambiado ya que presentaba el mismo leve rubor de siempre cuando Jun hacia esas demostraciones de afecto hacia el

Len:- tambien me da gusto verte…- habia dicho tranquilamente

Tai Pei:- amo Len bienvenido lo extrañabamos mucho – dijo la mujer sonriendo, luego de ver como Jun sonreia, Len la miro y saludo asintiendo con la cabeza, luego paso su vista hacia su hermana para decirle que debian hablar, habia decidido conversar cuanto antes sobre el tema de la carta, pero antes de abrir la boca pudo notar todos los que venian bajando la escalera, lejos todavia de el y eso lo irrito un poco – que hacen ellos aquí…- pregunto no muy animado a Jun al ver la recepcion a su llegada, Jun sonrio, su hermano no habia cambiado nada…

Jun:- no seas asi, vinieron a recibirte porque estan felices por tu regreso…- dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

Len:- si claro… entrometidos…- murmuro mientras Jun sonreia al ver como Len se enfadaba, pero su vista permanecio observando a los que se acercaban parecia buscar algo mas, cosa que Jun noto de inmediato

Jun:- a quien buscas?- sonrio mientras el joven volvia a mirarla

Len:- a nadie…- habia dicho pero un sonrojo leve cubrio sus mejillas cuando su hermana hizo esa pregunta, no pudo dejar de notar que entre esas personas que habian ido a recibirlo no estaba ella, donde estaria Tamao ahora… acaso no queria verlo, tanto miedo le tenia aun?...

Jun:- si buscas a Tamao esta entrenando con el abuelo – susurro en el oido del joven, este se sorprendio, estaba avergonzado y el leve rubor que se habia apoderado de el se hizo mayor, iba a responderle cuando la presencia de Luo Mei lo distrajo…

Lun Mei:- Len, que gusto verte- dijo alegre mientras se acercaba al peliviolaceo -… vaya que has crecido…- Len lo miraba frio como siempre apartando el rubor de sus mejillas– pero veo que tu humor no ha cambiado nada ji ji ji- agrego sonriendole mientras tocaba su hombro

Len:- tu tampoco has cambiado, estas mas grande pero sigues siendo igual de entrometido, que haces aquí? – pregunto mas bien enfadado

Luo Mei:- estoy aquí para recibirte como todos- dijo indicando a los demas presentes – seguimos siendo amigos, aunque nos vayamos a enfrentar en el torneo…- Luo Mei parecia no afectarse por las palabras duras del peliviolaceo y solo le sonreia mientras pasaba una de sus manos desordenando su propio cabello, Len suspiro con cansancio ante esa forma de ser que le quitaba las ganas de pelearse con el…

Ran Tao:- Len, me da gusto que hayas vuelto – decia la mujer acercandose a su hijo seguida de sus damas de compañía Xiu Mei y Chin Gi mientras el joven hacia una reverencia hacia ella

Len:- madre…- dijo serio mientras su madre lo miraba de pies a cabeza como estudiandolo, luego de unos minutos agrego

Ran Tao:– Zen Kwan veo que has cuidado muy bien de el…- agrego mirando al hombre que por fin habia bajado del auto

Zen Kwan:- no digamos cuidar, su hijo no necesita que nadie lo cuide – sonrio mientras Len le enviaba una mirada seria

Ran Tao:- mira quienes vinieron a recibirte Len, han estado tan preocupadas por ti desde tu partida- alli estaban las tres chicas, Len las miro algo fastidiado, no sentia animos para estupideces como esas, tomo su maleta y miro a Jun

Len:- tu y yo tenemos que hablar pero sera mas tarde – fue demasiado serio, incluso en su mirada con ella, cosa que sorprendio a Jun – ahora estoy cansado –

Jun:- como gustes…- dijo la joven mientras miraba como su hermano comenzaba a caminar en direccion a las jóvenes, paso por su lado como si no estuvieran alli, las tres quedaron estaticas, Jun sonrio por lo bajo al igual que Luo Mei no parecian sorprendidos de la mala actitud del chico con las jóvenes

Luo Mei:- te vere mas tarde, quiero que conversemos un rato- agrego el joven mientras Len solo levantaba la mano para despedirse sin decir nada mas mientras Ran Tao intentaba detenerlo

Ran Tao:- Len no seas descortes… por lo menos saludalas - habia dicho pero el joven no tenia intenciones de detenerse, ni mucho menos de hacer lo que su madre le sugeria en ese minuto…

Len:- nadie les pidio que vinieran, asi que mejor se van…- habia dicho en un tono serio mientras las tres jovenes lo miraban sorprendidas

Xin Mao:- Len vinimos a esperarte, como puedes hablarnos asi?...- decia la chica algo enfadada, Len fijo sus ojos frio en ella repentinamente haciendola callar

Len:- yo hablo como se me da la gana, ya dije que no tenia ninguna intencion de socializar con ustedes, si mi madre no ha comprendido mis palabras no es mi problema, como dije no tengo intenciones de casarme asi que estan perdiendo su tiempo en este lugar mejor regresen a sus casas y dejes de acosarme…- la chica quedo en total silencio y el seguia su camino hacia su habitacion, Mi Feng no abrio la boca pero en su mirada se podia notar que la reaccion del chico tendria consecuencias serias, ella no se quedaria sin hacer nada despues de tal desplante y rechazo…

Wing:- pe… pero Len…- dijo su prima triste en un susurro mientras lo veia alejarse, la forma de hablar tan fria que el joven habia utilizado para referirse a la presencia de ellas alli habia sido muy cruel para ella… Ran Tao habia quedado sorprendida ante la actitud de su hijo, antes por lo menos las saludaba pero ahora ni siquiera eso habia hecho, ella penso que al ver a las jovenes ahora que eran mayores alguna podria atraerle a primera vista haciendolo cambiar de opinión sobre la decisión que habia tomado con respecto al asunto de la prometida pero parecia que su hijo era inmune a los encantos femeninos…

Ran Tao:- tu entrenamiento ha vuelto descortes a mi hijo- dijo en forma de reproche a Zen Kwan, que miraba al joven bastante tranquilo

Zen Kwan:- lo lamento, pero debe comprender que esta cansado, ha sido un viaje muy largo para el, despues de tan agotador entrenamiento…- la mujer lo miro por sobre su hombro y suspiro cansada

Ran Tao: - espero que solo sea eso – deseaba que el comportamiento del joven solo se debiera a eso o tendrian bastantes problemas con su esposo y el consejo con respecto al asunto de la eleccion de la prometida del joven…

Len caminaba a paso rapido hacia su habitacion por la mansion en que vivian sus padres, todos lo sirvientes con que se cruzaban lo miraban de pies a cabeza y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo de verdad, tanto habia cambiado acaso?... paso una mano por su cabeza mientras con sus ojos congelaba a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino, habia llegado a la escalera principal y una voz detuvo su paso

En Tao:- asi que regresaste…- dijo friamente, el hombre mientras bajaba una gran escalera central, Len miro hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz, que ya habia reconocido

Len:- si…- sus conversaciones no eran muy largas y tampoco con demasiadas palabras, siempre se decian lo justo y necesario y se evitaban los rodeos

En Tao:- espero que estes listo para el torneo y para todas las responsabilidades que tendras desde ahora…- agrego en un tono serio

Len:- para eso me fui… estoy preparado… para todo lo que me envies- agrego serio y mirando al hombre de frente

En Tao:- perfecto porque no quiero tener mas problemas contigo…- el joven solo cerro los ojos con desgano

Len:- no tendras problemas mientras no trates de inmiscuirte de mas en mi vida- sus miradas se cruzaron ambas parecian atravesar a la otra

En Tao bajo unos escalones mas hasta llegar a la altura de su hijo – has crecido bastante, ya eres todo un hombre…- Len no respondio el hombre lo miro de pies a cabeza y luego siguio su camino unos pasos para luego girarse –… puedes marcharte te vere mas tarde…- Len se volvio hacia el he hizo una reverencia leve y siguio por el pasillo, no tenia mucho animo de hablar con ese hombre que siempre habia considerado como la causa de todas sus frustraciones y malas decisiones… que bueno que no lo habia retenido por mas tiempo…

Habia atravesado la mansion de sus padres y caminaba por los jardines cercanos a ella, todo estaba tan tranquilo como acostumbraba ser, debia admitir que habia extrañado ese lugar mas que cualquier otra vez, pero tenia una razon concreta esta vez, y esa tenia nombre por supuesto y antes no se encontraba en ese lugar…. Seguia por los bellos jardines que se alzaban ante el con toda su majestuosidad, un suspiro cansado escapo de su boca, y pensar que ahora tendria que hacer cosas que eran totalmente absurdas y ajenas a el, pero que mas podia hacer si queria conseguir el amor de la pelirosada, seguramente ahora tendria mas problemas que nunca, alejar su orgullo y su prepotencia le serian bastante dificil, sobre todo a el que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba tan solo con quererlo, y que jamas habia recibido un rechazo ante una peticion… ahora estaba ante un reto por el cual no sabia si tendria éxito… debia intentar descansar antes de que todo se le viniera encima… antes de que se encontrara con la joven, por lo menos descansado tendria las ideas mas claras y habria pensado sus pasos a seguir con ella… y tambien debia pensar en que haria luego de conseguirlo, deberia decirle a su familia, claro no le importaba lo que dijeran pero no deseaba que lastimaran a la joven de ninguna manera… quizas se la llevaria de alli, aun no lo sabia pero lo primero era conquistarla… y eso era lo mas dificil….

Por fin habia llegado a la entrada de donde vivian Jun, Tamao y el, despues de pasear un rato por los jardines cercanos que no habia visto en mucho tiempo, todo estaba tal cual lo habia dejado… iba a abrir la puerta de entrada pero alguien lo hizo primero que el por el otro lado…

Ching:- vaya, pero que sorpresa…- dijo el anciano frente a el – y yo que iba a darte la bienvenida….- sonrio

Len:- querias asegurarte de que fuera yo y no un cadáver el que llegara?- agrego el joven de forma acida a su abuelo que sonrio

Ching:- esta bien, esta bien…. admito que me equivoque, y que eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba…- el joven lo miraba seriamente – pero no seas antipatico, estoy feliz de verte… has crecido bastante…- agrego mirando al joven de pies a cabeza, que molesto era que todos hicieran eso – bonita cicatriz…- Len lo observo seriamente para luego dar un suspiro

Len:- sigues siendo el mismo de siempre…- dijo mientras trataba de seguir su camino, el anciano sonrio ante la actitud del joven y le cerro el paso

Ching:- por supuesto a mi edad no se cambia tan facil… solo pasaron tres años que pensaste que llegarias y estaria muerto o algo asi…- el joven seguia con la vista fria pero ahora estaba mirando la puerta

Len:- creo que no tengo tanta suerte…- murmuro con algo de sarcarmo en su voz mientras el anciano sonreia

Ching:- por lo menos no has perdido el sentido del humor- agrego el joven parecia fastidiado

Len:-como sea, dejame pasar… estoy cansado de tanta exageración solo porque regrese…- el anciano se puso a reir

Ching:- viste a todos ya?- pregunto mientras el joven lo miraba con algo de tedio – que gran recepcion preparo Ran…- sonrio con ironia- creo que no se olvido de avisar a nadie…-

Len:- te refieres a todos los entrometidos que vinieron a molestar?- agrego, el anciano reia mas ante las palabras del joven

Ching:- como dices eso de todas esa hermosas jovencitas… y de tu amigo - Len no estaba de humor para bromas ni sarcasmos sobre ese tema de la prometida…

Len:- cuales?… yo solo vi un puñado de brujas y a un bufon…- el anciano movio su cabeza con cansancio y comenzo a caminar para dejarle paso al joven

Ching:- te vere mas tarde, despues de que hayas descansado, y estes un poco mas sociable, porque ahora te noto irritable- sonrio al joven

Len:- mejor mañana, no me molestes mas por hoy no tengo animo para soportar tus tonterias, estoy cansado…- agrego… el anciano volvio a sonreir

Ching:- no seas asi… quiero verte mas tarde, tambien quiero que estes presente para ver el entrenamiento de Tamao- el joven lo miro – haaa… te interesa…- Len desvio su vista

Len:- no veo porque habria de interesarme como la has manipulado como una marioneta- agrego frio

Ching:-por lo menos ella hace caso y eso permite que avance con rapidez…- eso fue una indirecta demasiado directa para el joven

Len:- si pretendes decir que no lograste nada conmigo no tienes que lanzarme indirectas, es natural que no caiga en tus artimañas yo tengo mente propia y no soy manipulable como esa chiquilla tonta…- se estaba irritando mucho

Ching:- en eso te equivocas… ya no es ninguna chiquilla, ahora es una hermosa jovencita…- sonrio mientras el joven se sonrojaba levemente, cosa que sorprendio al anciano que parecia sonreir agradado por la reaccion del joven – como sea no cambiemos de tema, quiero verte mas tarde en mi casa-

Len:- y que quieres ver con exactitud, no estoy muerto, ni invalido como seguramente creias que regresaria, con eso es suficiente para ti…- agrego girandose para ver al anciano que ya caminaba

Ching:- no digas tonterias, quiero ver cuanto has mejorado… ha… aprovecha y si ves a Tamao dile que ella debe venir tambien…- dijo mientras Len lo miraba pero no dijo nada, y siguio su camino…

El joven siguio caminando y llego a uno de los pasillos, ahora que miraba bien, todo estaba mas claro, los muros ya no tenian esos colores tan oscuros, estaban pintados de blanco?... eso le parecio extraño tambien las cortinas no estaban cerradas como siempre, habia flores, supuso que tanto cambio se debia a la pelirosada, solo ella podia hacer una cosa como esa… siguio caminando por el pasillo rogaba por llegar a su habitacion antes de toparse con cualquier otra persona en especial con ella, no tenia la cabeza lo suficientemente fria para toparse con ella, sobre todo por la gran acogida a su regreso…

Bason:- señorito…- dijo el espiritu apareciendo repentinamente -… ya encontre a la señorita Tamao…- el joven no detuvo su paso, y siguio su camino, mirando al espiritu que se veia traia mucha prisa

Len:- y en don…- al doblar por la siguiente esquina sus dudas se esclarecieron, por quien habia enviado espiar y por quien preguntaba en ese minuto acababa de chocar contra el… la chica cayo hacia atrás pero el habia logrado atrapar su muñeca seguramente por instinto o reflejo antes de que la chica tocara el piso… la impresión de verla frente a el, impidio que abriera la boca para decirle algo, no estaba preparado para ese encuentro todavia… miro a su espiritu, el joven se veia sorprendido

Bason:- aquí…- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su joven amo que ahora parecia querer matarlo por no haberselo dicho antes- permiso señorito…- dijo para marcharse rapidamente, la chica aun no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba frente a el

Tamao:- lo lamento…- dijo sin levantar aun la vista, se habia demorado de mas al cambiarse despues del entrenamiento, seguramente todo el mundo ya estaria recibiendo al joven, que pena le daria si lo veia a solas… salio corriendo de su habitación hacia el pasillo para no tener que pasar por eso y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo sin fijarse por donde iba para llegar a tiempo donde el anciano le dijo estaban todos esperando al joven, Bason la vio cuando se acercaba por un pasillo a lo que mas podian sus piernas, decidio acompañarla sin que lo notara y adelantarse un poco a ella… y alli fue cuando se topo con su amo pero no pudo advertirle a tiempo de que la joven venia corriendo frente a el…

Len:- debes tener mas cuidado…- dijo por fin tras calmarse, en el tono mas tranquilo posible mientras aun sostenia la muñeca de la joven con su mano sin notarlo, estaba levemente sonrojado por la impresión de verla tan cerca, solo sabia que tenia que empezar a ser mas amable desde ese minuto si queria lograr su cometido…. Que la joven dejara de temerle y comenzara a enamorarse de el…

Tamao:- si tiene razon, disculpe…- dijo sonriendo con la mirada en el piso todavía algo avergonzada mientras seguia tratando de disculparse no habia levantado la vista para ver a la persona frente a ella que aun sostenia su muñeca – gracias por evitar que caye…- en un segundo cruzo su mirada con la del joven, tenia una sonrisa dulce para agradecer a la persona que habia evitado su caida pero se quedo paralizada al notar esa mirada dorado frente a ella -… ra…- alli estaba frente a el, el mismo joven de su vision, Len Tao… se quedo mirandolo, corroborando todos los detalles incluso la cicatriz de su frente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada escrutadora que posaba en el joven que estaba igual que ella, no se habia fijado bien al verla chocar contra su pecho y porque ademas se habia puesto muy nervioso pero ahora que ella estaba mirandolo de frente hacia lo mismo que ella… su cabello estaba mucho mas largo y hermoso que en la ultima fotografia que tenia, su rostro ya no era el de la niña que habia dejado hace tres años, pero sus facciones seguian siendo dulces, sus ojos eran tan bellos, su sonrisa tambien relucia en su rostro angelical, su aroma tambien tenia un perfume que lo estaba atrayendo y su figura… se sonrojo, eso lo hizo darse cuenta que la estaba mirando demasiado y lo hizo salir del trance en el que estaba frente a ella movio su cabeza rapidamente de un lado a otro para apartar lo que rondaba su mente… entonces pudo notar que aun no la soltaba de la muñeca… era claro para el que no queria hacerlo...

Len:- que miras?- dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar y al ver como ella lo miraba, no parecia notar que el estaba alli tambien, se sintio incomodo ante la vista fija de la chica, como si fuera un cuadro o algun animal raro, Tamao bajo la vista sonrojada al notar por fin que era el y no un espejismo frente a ella, ya que el joven le hablaba

Tamao:- yo… solo… disculpe… joven…- porque no podia responderle normalmente y sin el usted, cuando lo escucho y noto la mirada dorada y fria sobre ella se sintio tan tonta y con tanto temor… su vista seguia baja entonces pudo notar la mano de el en su muñeca, levanto la vista sorprendida y algo sonrojada, lo que hizo que el la soltara rapidamente y desviara la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella

Len:- lo siento…- dijo algo cortado en sus palabras, esas palabras no eran tipicas de el… ocurria igual que hacia tres años atras, ella actuaba como una niña miedosa y hacia que el se sintiera incomodo…

Tamao:-no… no se preocupe…- estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, la mente de la chica divagaba… ahora que pensaria el… acaso habia escuchado un lo siento de su parte… que situacion tan incomoda se habia creado y todo por su culpa… se creo un silencio extraño entre ellos, el volvia a desviar la mirada con un leve rubor, y es que solo mirarla hacia que este llegara a el…

Len suspiro al ver que la chica seguia como siempre y para tratar de iniciar una conversación y despejar el silencio incomodo, pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – por que corrias? – estaba tratando de calmarse y dejar de lado el hecho de que ella seguia llamandolo joven… Tamao volvio su vista a el, que comenzo a caminar, ella sin pensarlo comenzo a seguirlo unos pasos atras

Tamao:- yo iba a recibirlo con las demas personas…- agrego algo avergonzada, ella tambien queria verlo? Eso lo hizo sentir extraño – pero me retrase… cambiandome de ropa…- el joven no sabia que hacer, pero ante las palabras de la joven lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue mirarla, lo hizo de reojo para ver lo que llevaba puesto, se sonrojo ya que para el lo que la joven tenia puesto le quedaba perfecto, siguio caminando, en eso noto que los pasos de la chica se habian detenido, se giro para ver cual era la razon – bienvenido a casa…- la joven se habia sonrojado mucho y se notaba nerviosa, al verla asi sintio como su corazon latia mas rapido, volvio a caminar sin responder, parecia que tambien le habia pasado lo mismo que a ella, pero para evitar que la pelirosada lo notara comenzo a caminar nuevamente, no mostraba tenerle miedo mas bien solo se veia nerviosa… eso estaba calmandolo un poco….

Len:- gracias…- dijo algo bajo, esa palabra era algo difícil para el quizas tanto como lo siento… por suerte el cabello cubria su rostro asi que no dejaba ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas, Tamao que caminaba unos pasos atrás de el se habia quedado estatica al escuchar esa palabra, acaso habia escuchado bien? Algo extraño le estaba pasando al joven frente a ella, habia dicho dos cosas que ella jamas penso escuchar de su boca… las palabras que el joven estaba diciendo ahora la sacaron de su asombro - te vas a quedar parada alli?- se detenia nuevamente y miraba a la joven por sobre su hombro

Tamao salio del estado en que estaba - no… espereme…- y siguio tras el por el pasillo… caminaron en silencio por unos minutos pero Len pudo notar a traves del ventanal por el que estaba observando a la chica que ella estaba algo inquieta por la manera en que juntaba sus manos y que se debatia entre hablarle o no

Len:- si quieres decirme algo solo dilo…- agrego como si nada y tratando de no sonar muy duro con la pelirosada

Tamao:- solo queria saber si usted esta bien… si tuvo problemas- dijo la chica mientras llegaban frente a una puerta que Len Tao abrio para luego entrar rapidamente y sin contestarle…

Len:- antes de irme te dije que dejaras de decirme joven y de tratarme de usted o todo el mundo se dara cuenta de lo que pasa aqui…- agrego algo cansado, algo enfadado; no le gustaba repetir las cosas, la joven bajaba la vista apenada y asentia… mientras el dejaba la maleta sobre la cama, no pudo controlarse y volvia a ser demasiado rudo con ella pero cuando ella lo trataba de joven sentia que la distancia que habia entre ellos era mayor y eso lo enfurecia sin poder controlarse a si mismo en su tono de voz, pudo notar la tristeza en el rostro de la joven, asi que agrego sin mirarla -… estoy bien… no me ocurrio nada malo…- la chica levanto la vista con una leve sonrisa. Sin duda seria cansado para alguien como el lograr lo que deseaba si a la menor cosa se enfurecia…

Tamao:- ha… has crecido mucho…- sintio hablar a la chica bajo y con algo de temor, tartamudeaba en sus palabras, ella no sabia si podia hablar de eso con el y seguia incomodandole el hablarle de tu a tu, sin embargo el parecia un poco mas accesible que antes de irse por lo menos eso notaba la chica…

Len:- tu tambien…- dijo serio y sin mirarla mientras abria la maleta, pero se habia fijado en eso desde el minuto en el que sus miradas se habian cruzado en el pasillo, ella levanto la vista al escuchar su respuesta, era cierto, si estaba mas accesible…

Tamao:- tu cabello esta muy largo… y te lastimaste la frente…- dijo la chica, eso lo detuvo de lo que hacia

Len:- solo es un rasguño, no es nada…- agrego para luego mirarla, -acaso te causa mucho miedo…- la chica empezo a negar con las manos rapidamente

Tamao:-cla… claro que no… yo solo…- estaba avergonzada y mas ruborizada que antes, habia sido muy descortes con el – pense que te podria haber dolido- trato de explicarse y bajo la cabeza…

Len:-no es nada…- y se voltio otra vez a su maleta…– tu cabello tambien esta largo…- el joven cambio la conversacion drasticamente mirandola nuevamente, la chica toco su cabello mientras lo miraba – te queda bien…- el mismo se sorprendio de sus palabras luego de que salieron de su boca, pero no mas que la pelirosada que rapidamente volvio sus ojos al joven, acaso eso habia sido un halago?… se miraron por unos segundos, el volvio la vista a su maleta mientras ella bajaba la vista, quedaron en silencio

Tamao:-si… si quieres… puedo cortar el tuyo…- el la miro algo extrañado – me… me refiero a tu cabello… pa… para que luzca como antes…- agrego la joven mientras intentaba no hablarle de usted y no tartamudear mucho… cosa que no conseguia

Len:- no hace falta- dijo mientras miraba como la joven se entristecia ante su negativa -… pero si quieres puedes hacerlo…- agrego rapidamente mientras se sonrojaba… ella habia levantado la vista con una linda sonrisa

Tamao:- s… si… lo hare – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos justo en ese minuto Bason aparecio otra vez

Bason:- señorita… es un gusto verla otra vez- habia aparecido junto a la joven que al verlo sonrio amablemente y con algo de agradecimiento, la verdad es que se sentia algo incomoda sola con el joven peliviolaceo…

Tamao:- Bason, tambien me da mucho gusto verte…- agrego la chica con una sonrisa mientras Len no dejaba de sacar cosas de su maleta

Bason:- como va su entrenamiento señorita?- pregunto el espiritu mientras Tamao seguia sonriendole

Tamao:- todo va muy bien Bason… el abuelo ha sido muy exigente pero mis espiritus me han ayudado mucho y no he tenido muchos problemas…-

Len:- eso es porque eres demasiado pasiva y haces todo lo que ese anciano te dice…- dijo el joven repentinamente, la joven solo lo miro algo enfadada pero repentinamente abrio mucho sus ojos parecia que habia recordado algo

Tamao– es verdad… no los he presentado…- dijo, un leve rubor cubria sus mejillas y se notaba apenada - Chun Gi, bai yue, hei yue… aparezcan- dijo mientras Len alzaba su vista hacia la joven… frente a el aparecio la adivina en su forma real, el joven quedo algo sorprendido, al igual que Bason… los otros dos espiritus estaban por la habitacion, era increíble que no notara su presencia, supuso que eso era parte de la habilidad de esos animales… bai yue habia aparecido en un rayo de luz cerca de la ventana, hei yue aparecio desde la sombra de Tamao… alli estaban los tres espiritus, la chica comenzo las presentaciones – ella es Chun Gi… mi espiritu acompañante- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su propio espiritu que parecia sonrojarse al ver al general chino frente a ella, fue Len Tao quien hablo entonces

Len:- la adivina… - dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba al espiritu de arriba abajo, debia admitir que el verla junto a la chica despues de todo lo que habia escuchado sobre ese espiritu y su dificultad para unirse a los shamanes de la familia, fue una sorpresa para el, Chun Gi hizo una reverencia para el joven y para Bason, que se veia algo extraño, mas bien algo nervioso

Chun Gi:- es un gusto saludarlo joven Tao…- dijo el espiritu, Len no dijo nada y llevo su mirada rapidamente hacia los otros dos espiritus, Tamao pudo notar la expresion severa y la frialdad de sus ojos asi que antes de que dijera algo ella hablo…

Tamao:- yo… queria…- estaba nerviosa no sabia ni como empezar, unos años antes le habria reclamado por pensar que era debil pero ahora no deseaba hacerlo, mas bien… ella deseaba otra cosa… -… queria darte las gracias por tu obsequio…- se habia sonrojado levemente y Len pudo notarlo por lo hizo que desviara su mirada de ella otra vez,

Len:- no tienes porque, solo lo hice porque este lugar es demasiado peligroso para alguien como tu… Jun no te puede cuidar siempre y si ella esta triste eso me preocupa… - se sonrojo al decirlo y noto que sus palabras habian sido demasiado rudas pero era su costumbre y le costaba dejarla claro que despues de hablar se habia arrepentido

Tamao entristecio - entiendo- dijo bajando la vista, la verdad era que se colocaba demasiado nervioso frente a ella y no sabia que responderle, cuando se los obsequio no pensaba en que ella le agradeciera nada, solo queria alejar a Yang de ella y punto, pero ahora que se daba cuenta si habia sido un obsequio y por tontos celos… notar el agradecimiento de la joven lo estaba poniendo nervioso, asi que prefirio no seguir hablando, desvio sus ojos a ambos espiritus

Len:- ustedes…- elevo la voz a los espiritus que se acercaron a el, despues de todo seguia siendo el dueño del cofre en el que ellos eran prisioneros

Bai yue:- como puede notar, cumplimos su peticion…- Len lo miraba detenidamente sin decir nada, se veian diferentes a los que el habia visto la ultima vez, pero mas fuertes, y podia sentir el poder que emanaba de ambos espiritus…

Hei yue:- ninguna amenaza se ha acercado a ella… como se nos pidio…- agrego el otro felino, Len miro a Tamao que bajo la vista algo apenada por esas palabras

Len:- se han comportado bien contigo?- la pregunta sorprendio a la joven, que lo miro rapidamente con un sonrojo evidente en el rostro

Tamao:- s… si - tomo sus manos una con la otra y las presiono firmemente -… han sido muy gentiles…- los espiritus se acercaron a ella colocandose a sus costados – y me han protegido todo el tiempo…- no sabia porque pero decir eso la avergonzaba

Len:- bien… - dijo y volvio a dedicarse a su maleta y a sacar las ultimas cosas de ella… Tamao estaba tan nerviosa, el joven se habia quedado en silencio otra vez y parecia no tener intenciones de hablar, pero ella todavia tenia muchas preguntas, sobre todo por lo de Jun, el seguro la habria visto ya… le habria dicho algo?

Chun Gi:- señorita porque no le pregunta…- susurro el espiritu mientras la chica la miraba apenada…. Tenia esa preocupacion desde la vision y deseaba saber que habia hecho el joven al ver a Jun, despues de todo esa fue la peticion que ella le habia hecho en la ultima carta que le envio

Tamao hizo callar al espiritu para que el joven no escuchara lo que este decia, mientras susurraba a Chun Gi – no ves que esta ocupado… ademas acaba de llegar, no creo que haya hablado con ella todavía- decia la chica lo mas bajo que podia a su espiritu, pero todo ese murmullo estaba desesperando al joven que las estaba mirando desde que habia comenzado el murmullo y solto lo que tenia en las manos y las miro lo que asusto un poco a la chica

Len:- que tanto hablan?- dijo serio como siempre, sobresaltando a Tamao, su tono de voz era mas grave que antes, lo que lo hacia mas intimidante…

Tamao:- yo solo… queria saber si…- movia las manos algo nerviosa -… si ya habias hablado con Jun… sobre lo de la… vision…- levanto la vista, se notaba preocupada

Len:- aun no - se quedo pensando…- iba a hacerlo apenas regresara pero habia demasiada gente…- se notaba molesto por el recibimiento, Tamao pudo notar que el parecia no haber cambiado en ese aspecto…

Tamao:- pudiste ver a todos?…- pregunto mientras el parecia fastidiado seguro si habia visto a todo el mundo…

Len:- estorbos…- murmuro enfadado -… no tenian porque venir…- agrego sin darse cuenta, la chica sonrio al ver la expresion que ella conocia en el rostro del joven

Tamao:- pero todos estaban preocupados y felices por tu regreso…- dijo tratando de hacerlo entender el motivo de la visita de todos mientras se acercaba un poco, la entristecia que el joven fuera tan aspero con las personas…

Len:- no pedi que vinieran…- estaba cansado y seguia ordenando las cosas que habia sacado de la maleta, parecia no querer cambiar de opinion sobre ese asunto y no ponia atención a los movimientos de la joven

Tamao:-…pe… pero el joven Luo Mei es tu amigo y ha estado viniendo para preguntar por ti desde que te fuiste, siemrpe preocupado por ti – agrego la chica, Len la miro como si quisiera atravesarla y tenia las manos cerradas en puños, que le habia pasado, se veia tan enfadado de repente, eso la asusto

Len:- ese idiota solo venia a molestar…- murmuro molesto al notar como la joven defendia al idiota de Luo Mei -… lo que quiere aquí es otra cosa…- Len miro a Tamao de pies a cabeza, levantando una de sus cejas, la chica se sonrojo al comprender sus palabras…-

Tamao:- eso yo…- se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa al comprender lo que insinuaba el joven

Len:- espero que tu no hayas sido tan tonta como para creerle… o permitirle que se tomara libertades contigo - agrego con sarcasmo a la joven que parecia un farol rojo y que lo miraba incredula por las palabras tan ofensivas que el acababa de decir

Tamao:- po… por supuesto que no!!!, el joven nunca hizo nada de eso, fue muy gentil y amable conmigo… sobre todo en el cumpleaños de Jun…- agrego ofendida, el la miro fijo, sentia que si ponian a Luo Mei frente a el era capaz de matarlo…

Len:- si claro, si lo que mas le interesaba era saber de mi…- agrego ironico a la joven que no entendia el cambio de carácter de el, que en esos minutos sentia unos celos que no le cabian en el cuerpo… estaba pensando en lo que le haria a su supuesto amigo cuando ella volvio a hablar sacandolo de su mente

Tamao:– vio a las señoritas?...- volvia a usar el usted con el… y habia desviado la mirada… seguro estaba enfadada… Len tiro a la cama con enfado las cosas que tenia en la mano sobresaltando otra vez a la chica

Len:- te dije que dejaras de hablarme de usted…- se habia acercado enfadado y ella estaba paralizada de miedo… bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes de sentir nada el volvio a hablar

Len:- lo… siento… no quise gritarte…- agrego a una cierta distancia de ella, se habia detenido al ver la expresion en el rostro de la joven y que ella cerraba los ojos con terror, esto hizo que toda la ira que sentia se fuera… la joven abrio los ojos lentamente, mientras el suspiraba con cansancio

Tamao:- yo solo…- quizo seguir con el tema, el se veia demasiado incomodo despues de decir esas palabras – ellas estaban preocupadas por ti…- dijo lo mas suave que pudo para no exaltarlo

Len:- son unas…- no sabia porque pero su rabia se habia desvanecido ante ella…

Tamao:-… pero son las candidatas a tu prometida y…- lo dijo bastante seria, levantando la mirada, callo al ver la mirada severa en el…

Len:-…eso no pasara nunca, ya dije que ese tema esta fuera de discusión… ninguna de ellas sera mi prometida…- Tamao se sorprendio al escuchar eso, sin darse cuenta el se habia acercado y tenia una expresion tan resuelta en su rostro y sus ojos, parecia estar decidido a algo que Tamao no sabia que era, en un minuto la miro extrañamente, Tamao se sintio repentinamente como si estuviera sola, bajo la mirada de un juez, el no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera extraña y estaba acercandose… y ella no sabia que hacer… sentia algo extraño al notar esa mirada sobre ella, una mirada que la estaba hipnotizando, eso la asusto…

Tamao:- yo… mejor te dejo desempacar…- agrego algo nerviosa mientras se alejaba de el hacia la puerta,- regresare despues para arreglarte el cabello…- estaba temblando y demasiado incomoda, esa ultima mirada sobre ella la habia dejado demasiado alterada, no sabia que era pero ver sus ojos con esa mirada sobre ella, se sentia indefensa y fragil… Salio del cuarto rapidamente dejando al joven parado a la mitad de la habitacion… y en la mente de el solo habia una pregunta: como podia ser tan idiota?… habia sido un estupido, la habia insultado y tratado mal y al otro segundo intentaba acercarse a ella como si nada, la pelirosada estaba aterrada pudo notarlo en sus ojos y en como temblaba antes de salir de la habitacion…


	19. Chapter 19

Lamento la demora fue por las fiestas y por falta de inspiración debo admitirlo jejeje

sorry a todos los que leen este fic otra vez

Gracias por todos sus comentarios espero que sigan enviandolos jejeje

Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho

Les deseo un feliz año aunque algo tarde pero todo lo mejor para ustedes

Buena suerte

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Asi que ahora aquí esta lo prometido disfrutenlo

Capitulo 19 Cambio de parecer

Caminaba apresurada por el pasillo, habia olvidado incluso a sus espiritus acompañantes en su huida, jamas se habria esperado algo como eso… por que actuaba tan raro con ella, esos cambios de humor la habian dejado bastante asustada, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a que el la tratara mal porque si lo estaba, pero que se disculpara y dijera gracias, eso la habia descolocado por completo… ademas habia algunas cosas que no sabia como explicar, como la ultima mirada de el, los insultos, como parecia estallar en segundos y luego volvia a calmarse, su propia actitud… estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo, y sentia su corazon latir muy rapido… empezaba a sentir cosas que no debian ser… las reconocio, habian aparecido levemente y eran parecidas a las que sentia junto al joven Yoh…

Tamao:- no… eso no puede ser… yo no puedo estar sintiendo esto…- dijo en un susurro mientras colocaba las manos en su rostro, deteniendose en su camino, cerro los ojos para tratar de calmarse pero no pudo y comenzo a correr hacia su habitación, tenia que alejarse de el lo mas rapido posible, su corazon le pedia distancia y rapido…

Entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta de golpe, para luego tumbarse en su cama boca abajo, estuvo asi por un tiempo hasta que sintio una presencia a su lado… La adivina habia presenciado casi todo junto a los otros espiritus en el cuarto del joven Tao, se sorprendio al ver los cambios de humor del peliviolaceo pero no quiso intervenir, no sabia como actuar en esa circunstancia… al ver salir a la joven no hizo mas que marcharse tras ella… entro minutos después al cuarto pero se mantuvo alejada al ver como la chica no hacia nada mas que estar alli sobre la cama, se preocupo al notar como la pelirosada no se movia y no pudo permanecer mas en silencio…

Chun Gi:- señorita… señorita… esta bien?- Tamao giro sobre si misma al escuchar su voz para quedar de espaldas sobre la cama

Tamao:– Chun Gi…- dijo mientras abria los ojos

Chun Gi:- estoy aquí…- se acerco a ella para que pudiera verla

Tamao:- podrias ir por Jun?- dijo algo triste, no sabia que mas hacer, y solo en Jun confiaba para contar lo que ocurria en su corazon, seguro la peliverde tendria una solucion para su grave dilema y una explicación ante los cambios de humor del joven

Chun Gi:- yo…- bajo la vista, iba a decirle que era mejor no llamar a la peliverde, ya que esta deseaba que algo ocurriera entre ella y el joven Tao, algo que no podia ser, pero al ver los ojos angustiados de la pelirosada no quiso causarle mas preocupaciones – esta bien…- giro y salio de la habitacion…

Tamao ya no sabia que pensar solo intentaba convencerse que esos cambios en ella eran producto del miedo que le inspiraba Len Tao y de sus extrañas reacciones con ella… mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, el joven Tao vivia algo parecido

Len:- lo viste…- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama – esto es un desastre…- agrego golpeando la cama con su mano

Bason:- calma señorito, solo la asusto un poco…- dijo en general chino para tratar de apoyar a su joven amo

Len:- un poco? Huyo como si la siguiera el peor espiritu maligno…- suspiro con cansancio – ahora no querra hablarme mas …- puso su mano sobre su frente mientras miraba hacia el techo

Bason:- no lo creo, dele tiempo señorito- decia confiado el espiritu

Len:- tiempo? Como si eso ayudara a esta situación…- agrego con ironia mientras sus ojos se abrian para mirar al general

Bason:- claro que ayudara, le servira a la señorita para calmarse igual que a usted para serenarse señorito Len… ademas ella dijo que volveria a arreglarle el cabello, seguro solo necesita un poco de tiempo…-

Len:- no creo que regrese… - murmuro con desgano… fijo su vista en el techo, no podia permitir que esto quedara asi… pero que hacer, pudo notar que su amabilidad se esfumaba ante la sola idea de que ella estuviera con Luo Mei, no podia controlarse y sabia que no podia ser como los demas en esos asuntos, no como ellos, se puso a pensar en que harian sus amigos en esa situación, Yoh? Seguramente sonreiria despreocupadamente y se olvidaria de todo eso, el idiota de Horo Horo buscaria algo de comer y se olvidaria de eso tambien, el estupido Ryu se habria arrodillado tras ella y hubiera comenzado a decir un monton de tonterias sin sentido, Lizerg? el le habria dicho un monton de palabras lindas y la habria mirado con sus ojos de niño lindo, el no podia hacer eso, sabia que no podia, no tenia otra solucion que ser el mismo, nada de eso le resultaria a el, era algo brusco quizas, esta bien no quizas… lo era… pero por lo menos se quitaria la incertidumbre de saber que pensaba la chica de el, repentinamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la puerta – voy a arreglar esto a mi manera, basta de fingir algo que no se como hacer –

Bason:- pero señorito… no puede… usted…- se interponia en el camino del joven que no le hacia caso

Len:- claro que puedo, no seguire esos estupidos juegos, le dire todo… no me importa lo que pase después…- dos presencias se interpusieron en su camino

Bai yue:- yo no haria eso si fuera tu…- dijo el espiritu que caminaba a paso lento desde la ventana

Len:- a no?...- levanto la ceja mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el espiritu y lo miraba sobre su hombro –… y por que no deberia?- cruzo sus brazos esperando la explicación, con todo el ajetreo causado habia olvidado a esas criaturas en su cuarto

Hei yue:- porque si haces eso, entonces si perderas toda posibilidad… - aparecio junto al joven colocandose entre el y la puerta

Len:- posibilidad de que… no se dan cuenta que ella me tiene miedo…- dijo señalando en la direccion por la que habia salido la chica corriendo hacia el pasillo

Hei yue:- no eres tan inteligente y perceptivo como crees sabes?-

Bai yue:- solo esta confundida …- Len no sabia a que se referian los espiritus y se estaba impacientando, no queria escuchar mas sus palabras, a las que claro no ponia ninguna atención, ya que solo queria salir tras la joven, solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza y esa era hablar con ella

Hei yue:- la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes verdad?- dijo con ironia el espiritu mientras se sentaba frente al joven bloqueando su paso

Len se enfado ante esas palabras que consideraba insolentes – al demonio con esto, no me interesan sus estupideces dejenme pasar… arreglare esto ahora, va a escucharme en este mismo instante - dijo con autoridad y comenzo a caminar

Bai yue:- dijimos que no iras a ninguna parte…- aparecio delante de la puerta en un movimiento muy rapido

Len:- pero qu…- intento seguir el camino pero la prepotencia de esas bestias era demasiada

Hei yue:- le has ocasionado bastantes problemas, no iras a importunarla ahora que esta confundida…- rodeaba al joven que retrocedió unos pasos, los espiritus eran bastante amenazadores y su poder espiritual era muy grande…

Len:- insolentes yo soy su dueño, no se interpongan… les ordeno que se retiren…- dijo elevando su tono, le habia impresionado notar ese poder pero no tenia tiempo para analizar eso… no ahora - esto es un asunto entre ella y yo- agrego enfadado

Bai yue:- lo siento pero ya tenemos una orden… todo lo que la lastime sera alejado, incluso tu…-

Hei yue:- la protegeremos de todo, tambien sufriras… si causas daño en ella- dijo el espiritu

Bai yue continuo las palabras de su hermano - tus ordenes con respecto a ella fueron claras y son superiores a otro mandato según tu… recuerda que dijiste "deben cuidarla no importa que, su prioridad es que ella este segura, y no sufra ningun daño, ante eso cualquier otra cosa queda fuera de discusión…"-

Hei yue:- si esas fueron tus palabras, si eres amenaza para ella, tambien pagaras…-

Len se estaba impacientando:- apartense!!!- grito con autoridad pero ninguno de los espiritus dejo su posición

Bai yue:- no quebrantaremos la orden, tendras que luchar si quieres salir…- el joven tomo su lanza rapidamente

Len:- quien diria que unas bestias como ustedes sentirian aprecio por alguien tan debil como ella- agrego con ironia mientras ambos espiritus se comenzaban a enfadar…

Bai Yue:- Tamao es una joven especial, se ha ganado nuestro respeto…- agrego el espiritu con prepotencia

Hei yue:- por otro lado nuestros sentimientos por ella no son de tu incumbencia…-

Len:- en realidad no me importa en lo mas minimo pero no les conviene desafiarme ni siquiera por protegerla….-

Hei yue:- no nos subestimes somos mucho mas fuertes gracias a ella, no te sera facil salir de aquí, y aunque ganaras, que crees que te diria ella?, y mas si sabe que nos has destruido…- Len Tao presiono su lanza con fuerza, eso era verdad, si ella sabia eso era probable que jamas se lo perdonaran conociendola era obvio que se hubiera encariñado con aquellas bestias

Bason:- señorito por favor… ellos tienen razon, usted conoce a la señorita…- dijo el general apoyando las palabras de los espiritus…

Len:- demonios esto es una estupidez!!! Deberia hacerlos pedazos ahora mismo- grito mientras lanzaba sobre su cama su arma luego se sento en el suelo y cruzo sus brazos – chiquilla tonta!!!- volvio a gritar

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, y la chica no tenia ningun animo de levantarse de su posición, cuando sintio unos pasos acercarse

Jun:- Tamao?- se acerco sigilosamente después de entrar al cuarto, todo estaba tan sombrio en la habitación que era extraño sobre todo porque Tamao solia tener una aura tan pura y luminosa tal como su cuarto. Jun se acercaba mientras recordaba las palabras que el espiritu de la chica habia dicho

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chun Gi la miraba desde lejos alli estaba la peliverde, le tomo algun tiempo encontrarla pero por fin habia dado con ella, estaba sentada junto a las otras jóvenes, no quiso interrumpirla, pero parecia que ella habia oido su llamado silencioso porque miro en la direccion en que la adivina se encontraba, Chun Gi hizo un gesto para llamarla, Jun la miro extrañada seguramente preguntandose por el paradero de Tamao que se habia demoarado demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera habia visto a Len cuando este bajo del vehiculo en el que llegaba, se despidio de los invitados argumentando que estaba cansada y camino hacia la adivina a paso calmo y con una sonrisa al despedirse, pero al llegar junto al espiritu su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación

Jun:- Que sucede?- parecia ser algo grave por la mirada baja de la adivina – Tamao esta enferma?- el espiritu no contesto – Que ocurrio Chun Gi?- se coloco frente a ella seria y exigiendo respuesta

Chun Gi:- la señorita tuvo una discusión con el joven Tao…- Jun se sorprendio

Jun:- Len vio a Tamao?- la respuesta afirmativa y cabizbaja preocupo a Jun, no parecia que el encuentro hubiera sido nada agradable

Chun Gi:- si, todo iba bien pero repentinamente el….- el rostro angustiado de la adivina hizo comprender a Jun que Tamao no estaba bien, Jun comenzo a caminar rapidamente pero Chun Gi la detuvo con sus palabras – por favor…- Jun giro – la señorita esta confundida y piensa en cosas que no pueden ser, no siga con su plan se lo ruego…- Jun sonrio levemente

Jun:- no te preocupes, no hay ningun plan – dijo pero Chun Gi volvio a hablar

Chun Gi:- se lo que intenta, y eso solo causara problemas a la señorita Tamao y al joven Len, por favor se lo pido…- agrego mientras Jun giraba

Jun:- yo tambien quiero lo mejor para ella… no te preocupes, no tienes porque - y volvio a caminar hacia el cuarto de la pelirosada dejando al espiritu en su camino…. Que habria sucedido con Tamao acaso ella y Len habrian discutido muy duro, esperaba que no y que su hermano no hubiera cometido ninguna tonteria con la joven pelirosada….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin Flash Back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jun repitio su pregunta al no recibir respuesta de la joven –Tamao, estas… -

Tamao:- Jun…- rapidamente la jovencita se abrazo a su hermana mayor – ayudame Jun…- suplico la joven oculta en el hombro de la peliverde, se notaba angustiada

Jun:- Tamao que sucedió? – pregunto mientras intentaba mirar el rostro afligido de la pelirosada, no lloraba pero se notaba bastante preocupada….

Tamao:- es el joven, es… yo… no se…- no completaba ninguna frase y Jun no entendia nada ademas de que podia notar que la pelirosada estaba nerviosa y con un gran problema

Jun:- calma, calma… respira…- agrego tratando de contener a la chica y de tomar su atención para que dejara de hablar incoherentemente - porque no mejor me cuentas desde el principio…- Tamao asintio pero aun asi no sabia por donde empezar – a ver….- dijo mientras pensaba como ayudarla a desenredar el aparente caos que tenia en su mente… - viste a Len? – al escuchar eso Tamao miro a Jun algo asustada – veo que si… el te trato mal?- dijo mientras esperaba que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa…

Tamao:-si… no… no del todo- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la vista – el… el esta diferente…- murmuro esto ultimo mientras un leve sonrojo cubria sus mejillas

Jun:- si lo vi, el esta bastante diferente, ha crecido mucho ya no es un niño… es todo un joven muy guapo – sonrio mientras la chica se sonrojaba, debia admitir que tambien habia notado eso, incluso antes, cuando lo vio en su vision, pero no era lo que ella queria decir… Tamao comenzo a mover sus manos en forma negativa

Tamao:- no… no me refiero a eso… si crecio pero es otra cosa….- luego bajo la vista – el fue… amable…- susurro esto ultimo, no sabia si esa era la palabra adecuada a ocupar…

Jun:- amable?- Jun alzo la vista algo incredula por la expresión de la pelirosada que parecia bastante sorprendida por la actitud del joven…

Tamao:- si… el… el me saludo y me pidio disculpas, me dio las gracias… fue cortes y…- la pelirosada hablaba muy rapido

Jun:-si, si ya entiendo… tranquila – Tamao se detuvo mientra Jun le sonreia – y por eso estas tan angustiada? – pregunto rapidamente

Tamao:- no… no es eso… bueno si pero tambien es por otra razon - no sabia como explicar lo siguiente pero Jun pudo notar sus cavilaciones y volvio a tomar la palabra

Jun:- paso algo entre ustedes? – Tamao junto sus manos… como comenzar, tomo aire y luego hablo

Tamao:- hablabamos, ya sabe el se estaba portando cortes conmigo y por eso estaba algo sorprendida ademas me pregunto algunas cosas, luego le agradeci el haberme regalado a mis espiritus, le presente a Chun Gi y hablo con Bai yue y Hei yue y me pregunto como se habian comportado conmigo, le respondi y todo iba bien hasta que le pregunte si habia visto a las personas que habian venido a recibirlo, su humor cambio de la nada, ya sabe como se pone con eso de la prometida…- agrego cabizbaja la chica

Jun:- bueno eso es normal, tu sabes como se pone Len con ese asunto…- agrego la joven peliverde mientras Tamao asintia

Tamao:– si lo se pero lo malo vino despues cuando le conte que el joven Luo Mei habia venido a preguntar seguido por el- Jun parecio darse cuenta de lo que habia molestado a Len pero no dijo nada y continuo escuchando a la pelirosada - se enfurecio mucho, me insulto, dijo algunas cosas muy feas y que el joven habia venido a…- no pudo continuar porque se sonrojo no creyo ser capaz de repetir lo que Len habia dicho, su actitud fue claramente interpretada por Jun

Jun:– a que? Que te dijo?– la verdad podia imaginar las cosas que habia dicho Len si sus suposiciones eran las correctas pero queria ver que haria la chica que se notaba abiertamente abochornada, no podia evitar eran estas situaciones las que mas disfrutaba, Jun comenzo a reir por lo bajo sin que Tamao lo notara…

Tamao:- pues a…- la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada mientras buscaba que palabra usar sin que sonara demasiado incomoda – a enamorar… me…- casi en un murmullo de su voz, Jun imagino el rostro de Len y lo enfadado que debia haber estado, tenia razon sobre el, estaba celoso y debia haber sido muy rudo para sorprender a la chica y dejarla en ese estado… Len habia expresado celos? y en frente de Tamao?… eso la entusiasmaba sobremanera pero para desgracia de Jun, la pelirosada era demasiado despistada para notar los sentimientos del joven por ella, Tamao levanto la vista hacia Jun que intento disimular su aprobación y sonrisa ante la actitud celosa de Len

Jun:- y que le respondiste?- sonrio, - porque supongo que lo negaste no? - Tamao se sorprendio y se levanto rapidamente para negarlo

Tamao:- por supuesto que lo negue, le dije que no era cierto, que el joven venia porque estaba preocupado por el… que jamas se atreveria a hacer tal cosa y que yo no….- Jun veia como Tamao se desesperaba y bajaba la vista, era tiempo de intervenir para calmarla, aunque disfrutaba la situación entendia que Tamao se sintiera mal, después de todo conocia el carácter de la pelirosada y eso debia haberla dejado muy mal….

Jun:- escuchame Tamao… quedate tranquila eso no es para tanto- tomo las manos de la joven pelirosada para calmarla mientras una linda sonrisa se posaba en su rostro - Len siempre ha sido asi respecto a Luo Mei, no le gusta que venga aquí y siempre ha sido igual, incluso antes de conocer a Yoh, seguro Yoh te conto sobre como era Len en esa epoca…- Tamao asintio – ademas a mi me ha celado muchas veces es normal… como hermano menor que es- Tamao abrio mucho los ojos

Tamao:- ce... celado?- se sorprendio ante la palabra, acaso el estaba celoso? Y de ella?- pero el me odia..- agrego no creia que el se comportara con ella como lo hacia con Jun

Jun:- el no te odia, Len es muy posesivo aunque no lo admitiria nunca, es normal que haga cosas como esa- dijo para luego sonreir mas abiertamente – pero acaso no te hace feliz eso?, que te cele significa que ya te considera de la familia…- sonrio mientras Tamao no podia creer las palabras de la chica

Tamao:- de verdad?- estaba bastante confusa

Jun:– claro que si, el me ha hecho lo mismo muchas veces… ya te lo he contado antes y sabes que siempre lo niega, es mas si se lo dices estoy segura que te lo negara - rio para tratar de calmar a la joven que a parte de eso parecia tener algo mas en la cabeza. Jun la observo pensativa

Tamao:-si… que bien…- dijo pero parecia no tener mucho animo, era obvio que algo mas tenia en su mente…

Jun:-…pero no es solo eso lo que te tiene asi… verdad?- Tamao levanto la vista mientras movia su cabeza afirmando las palabras de la peliverde

Tamao:- el… me asusto mucho, por un minuto pense que me mataria… pero al segundo siguiente estaba pidiendome disculpas… el jamas habia hecho eso – Jun iba a decirle que no se preocupara pero las palabras que dijo Tamao después la dejaron sin habla – ademas… me miro de una forma tan diferente, el nunca me habia mirado asi... y me senti tan extraña, tan nerviosa…- se sonrojo, todavía recordaba lo que habia sentido ante esos ojos dorados

Jun:- de verdad? – dijo intentando sacar la información que deseaba obtener, aunque no mostrando mucho interes no queria que la pelirosada notara algo que la delatara…

Tamao:- no se, me senti tan debil, tan frágil, era como si el me estuviera mirando solo a mi, como si sus ojos tuvieran un iman… no se…. por un minuto no supe que hacer, pero no queria que el dejara de mirarme, mi corazon latia mas fuerte como… como con el joven Yoh… pero diferente…- Tamao se quedo en silencio parecia pensar algo que la atormentaba mucho iba a continuar con sus palabras pero vio la expresión algo asombrada de Jun

Jun:- que sucede? – agrego mientras Tamao volvia a retomar su historia

Tamao:- no nada…- intento dejar ese tema de lado y volvio a su historia -… alli fue cuando note que el se acercaba y sali huyendo del cuarto - movio su cabeza hacia ambos lados mientras Jun la miraba con satisfacción, la chica comenzaba a sentir cosas por Len… sentimientos fuertes y eso la tenia asustada y algo confundida – Jun fui muy descortes con el, que me sucede?… incluso llegue a pensar que podia ser… - volvio a sonrojarse,

Jun la miro entusiasmada – que cosa? - quizas seria mas facil de lo que ella pensaba lograr que la pelirosada se enamorara de Len, ella ya comenzaba a mostrar indicios y si era empujada un poquito caeria rendida hacia el, quien parecia ya notar su propio interes, quizas Zen Kwan habia ayudado como se lo pidio en esa carta… todo estaba bien hasta que Tamao volvio a hablar…

Tamao:– no puede ser, yo no puedo sentir algo asi por el joven Len, es mi hermano y ademas el, el me odia y yo solo de verlo cerca… me produce temor, jamas podria sentir otra cosa que no fuera eso por el… seguro es solo miedo… solo miedo, por eso corri para salir del cuarto – decia la joven pero no se veia muy convencida de sus palabras…. parecia ser que Tamao ya se habia percatado de algo pero trataba de negarlo – tal vez puede ser admiración…- murmuro la chica ahora ignorando la presencia de Jun y caminaba de un lado a otro – si es eso, igual que con el joven Yoh, lo que siento por el joven Len es admiración, y respeto…- seguia caminando de un lado a otro pensando todo eso, intentaba convencerse a si misma de sus deducciones, y ahora por fin miraba a Jun buscando que esta corroborara esos sentimientos, Jun aun no tenia un plan concreto para que Tamao cayera con Len asi que hizo lo que encontro menos peligroso…

Jun:- quizas tengas razon, solo es eso – sonrio con tranquilidad lo que ayudo a Tamao que la miro mas relajada-… por eso se asemeja a lo que sientes por Yoh, la diferencia es que se une al cierto temor que sientes por Len, ya no te preocupes y deja de pensar en eso...- estuvieron un rato hablando de el mismo tema hasta que Jun se levanto para marcharse, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta – todo lo que me has dicho me parece bastante divertido, me gustaria haber visto la cara de Len…- sonrio

Tamao:- Jun no digas eso… me siento avergonzada de cómo me comporte con el… debe creer que estoy loca por como Sali huyendo de el…- agrego la pelirosada mientras se sonrojaba y Jun reia

Jun:-eres tan dulce… no creo que el piense precisamente eso, y si estas tan preocupada pienso que lo mas correcto es que te disculpes con Len, lo dejaste hablando solo, eso debe haberlo irritado un poco– agrego con una sonrisa divertida

Tamao se puso roja como un farol, era verdad habia huido de el como si fuera un monstruo y lo habia dejado hablando solo, seguro estaria enfadado – yo… soy una boba…- Tamao suspiro y fue hacia un cajon de donde tomo una tijera dejando a Jun muy confundida y camino con prisa hacia la puerta

Jun:- que haces? Piensas matar a Len?- pregunto mientras miraba a la joven acercarse a la puerta con una mirada muy sorprendida por sus palabras

Tamao:- que… no… claro que no? Jamas haria eso…- agrego con un sonrojo avergonzado mientras Jun sonreia al ver que Tamao se comportaba como siempre

Jun:- es solo una broma, eres tan inocente…- dijo mientras la joven la miraba apenada por haber creido que sus palabras eran reales – para que las quieres?-

Tamao:– yo ofreci al joven cortarle el cabello…- Jun cambio su mirada y luego rio, Tamao se giro al ver la reaccion de la peliverde

Jun:- sera una buena forma de disculparte… pero asegurate de no dejarlo calvo- sonrio mientras Tamao se avergonzaba

Tamao:- Jun!!! por supuesto que no haria eso….- dijo rapidamente mientras Jun volvia a reir

Jun:- ya lo se, pero intenta no llamarlo joven o se enfadara mas contigo si es que lo esta ahora… cosa que no creo…- Tamao se sonrojo

Tamao:- ya se enfado conmigo por eso…- murmuro mientras abria la puerta – deseame suerte….- Jun sonrio aliviada al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosada

Jun:- suerte…-

Tamao:- nos… nos vemos después- cerro la puerta y salio hacia el cuarto del joven

Caminaba algo nerviosa, tenia que escoger bien las palabras que utilizaria para dirigirse a el, pero como encararlo en una situación asi, seria mejor esperar a que el hablara o tomaria la iniciativa del asunto… suspiro cansada, estaba segura de que no podria hablarle primero, de hecho aun no entendia como habia tenido el valor de caminar de regreso a esa habitación de la que habia huido despavorida anteriormente, estaba frente a la puerta del peliviolaceo, se acerco a tocar pero antes de lograr poner su mano en ella, esta se abrio desde adentro

Ching:- vaya pero si eres tu… Tamao - dijo el anciano al notar a la joven frente a el, Len por su parte se habia sorprendido al verla mientras la joven miraba timidamente hacia el… habia regresado, tal como dijo Bason, definitivamente el no conocia mucho a las mujeres, penso que no veria mas a la chica ese dia y alli estaba ella…

Tamao:-si… yo…- murmuro timidamente al ver al anciano –solo venia a…- bajo la vista mientras tomaba las tijeras con ambas manos

Ching:- a matar a Len? – Tamao levanto la vista incredula ante las palabras del anciano

Tamao:- claro que no…- dijo rapidamente mientras el anciano reia, porque todo el mundo crei que ella queria lastimarlo…

Ching:- es solo una broma niña…- Tamao bajo la vista sonrojada – sera mejor que lo hagas ya, este muchacho se ve terrible con esa apariencia tan descuidada y ese cabello tan desarreglado- Len se habia sonrojado, se sentia incomodo sobre todo por lo que habia pasado antes con ella, Tamao lo miro y se sonrojo levemente

Tamao:-si…- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto – con permiso….- murmuro, el anciano le habia dejado paso y ahora se disponia a salir, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver al joven y agrego

Ching:- recuerda, dentro de una hora Len, no aceptaremos un retraso… ya sabes como se pone mi hijo con tus insolencias - Len ni siquiera lo miro restando importancia al comentario del anciano, Tamao no entendia nada pero prefirio no interferir en la conversación. El anciano estaba a punto de salir pero se giro a mirar a la joven y agrego – recorde una cosa… -Tamao lo miro algo intrigada el joven se habia girado hacia la ventana pero al notar las palabras del anciano giro rapidamente – desde mañana Len se encargara de tu entrenamiento fisico…-

Tamao y Len:- QUE!!! – ambos se miraron al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo, el anciano sonrio

Len:- espera no puedes… yo no vine a…- no pudo continuar por que el anciano seguia hablando como si no lo escuchara…

Ching:- por supuesto que si puedo, que te crees… me debes respeto jovencito, ademas estoy cansado y me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones del entrenamiento…- el anciano toco su espalda para denotar su cansancio, Tamao iba a hablar pero el anciano prosiguió – y ya que estas aquí y pareces estar en mejor estado fisico que yo, tu la entrenaras…-

Len:- no hare tal cosa…- argumento molesto – tengo que seguir mi entrenamiento… ademas no volvi para entrenarla a ella…- estaba bastante alterado se le notaba, solo pensar en tener que estar cerca de ella todos los dias lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso

Tamao:- yo… no hace falta que el….- Tamao hablaba como siempre bastante bajo

Ching:- por supuesto que si, yo saldre de viaje y el unico que sabe el tipo de entrenamiento que quiero para ti es Len, y nada mas de discusiones, yo aun soy abuelo de ambos y es una orden…- ninguno de los dos jóvenes alcanzo a decir nada mas, ya que el anciano abrio la puerta – nos vemos después….- sonrio y salio rápidamente… entre la sorpresa y sus diferentes motivos para no aceptar no sabian que mas agregar, habian quedado a solas y ni siquiera se atrevian a mirarse, hasta que ambos levantaron la vista para ver al otro, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos en los cuales la chica no sabia si pedir disculpas por eso o por lo que habia sucedido antes, y el no sabia que rayos tenia que decirle ahora, se giro rapidamente dandole la espalda a ella, mientras ella presionaba las tijeras entre sus manos contra su pecho y suspiraba… repentinamente el joven tomo asiento en el suelo como si nada…

Len:- porque te quedas parada, no viniste a hacer algo?- dijo tratando de no sonar enfadado ni nervioso, algo que le era muy difícil, la chica sonrio al ver que el no estaba molesto y se acerco, colocandose de rodillas tras el

Tamao comenzo a tomar el cabello de Len – co... como quieres que yo…- comenzo a decir la joven, deseaba preguntarle que tipo de corte queria… pero el detuvo sus palabras

Len:- como antes, recuerdas como estaba ante no?- la pelirosada asintio mientras decia un leve si

Tamao cortaba el cabello del joven con mucho cuidado intentando no cometer errores, recordaba como llevaba el cabello el joven en su vision, asi que lo dejaria tal como lo habia visto – yo…- dijo casi en un susurro tomando la atención del joven que se mantenia con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la calma –… queria disculparme por lo que paso antes, no quise salir de esa manera, fui muy descortes…- Len Tao no podia creer lo que escuchaba, el habia hecho todo mal y ella estaba disculpandose como si fuera su culpa

Len:- no te disculpes… no fue tu culpa…- decia el seriamente mientras intentaba mantenerse sin mostrar sus emociones – no quise gritarte y…-

Tamao:- esta bien… Jun me explico que siempre pasa lo mismo cuando el joven Luo Mei o alguno de los otros vienen aquí – agrego mientras el abria los ojos sorprendido de las palabras de la chica – ella dijo que estabas celoso – Len se giro rapidamente para mirarla, en su movimiento casi logra que ella corte su oreja por suerte los reflejos de Tamao tambien habian mejorado mucho y pudo evitar cortar donde no debia… acaso Jun sabia sobre sus sentimientos… no podia ser que supiera y se lo dijera a Tamao, miro los ojos de la joven parecia sorprendido, buscando algun indicio de que ella supiera sus sentimientos, la mirada tan fija de el puso nerviosa a la joven pelirosada que se sonrojo y bajo la vista, pero al segundo después una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios – Jun dijo que siempre haces eso… con ella, que como hermano menor la celas con todos los que vienen…- Tamao se habia sonrojado mas y ahora sonreia mas natural ante la cara estupefacta de el

Len:- Jun habla de mas… eso no es verdad - dijo volviendo a girarse mientras se sonrojaba... Celos de hermano… si claro como no… pensaba el mientras ella sonreia divertida por la reaccion negativa de el a lo dicho por Jun

Tamao:- tambien dijo que lo negarias…- rio un poco y el suspiro con cansancio y se sonrojo no podia dejar de pensar que eso era lo que menos sentia por la joven, celos de hermano…

Len:- no estoy negando nada… porque eso no es cierto….- ya se las arreglaria con Jun por decir eso, sin embargo parecia ser que la joven se habia tranquilizado y estaba mas relajada junto a el, que cruzo sus brazos y volvio a cerrar los ojos mientras Tamao volvia a tomar el cabello entre sus manos para cortarlo y continuar sus palabras…

Tamao:- estoy feliz…. de que tu… sientas eso por mi tambien - dijo logrando que el se sonrojara pero no quiso moverse, la chica tambien se habia sonrojado y mostraba una linda sonrisa en su rostro – porque significa que por fin me aceptas como tu hermana…- como explicarle que no era precisamente por eso que la celaba… que si queria que fuera parte de la familia pero no de la forma que ella estaba hablando…

Len:- ya te dije que no he hecho nada de eso…- murmuro enfadado haciendo reir sutilmente a la chica, jamas la habia visto reir de esa manera y le parecio tan dulce verla asi a traves del vidrio por el que parecia mirarla de a ratos… Tamao levanto la vista y pudo notar como el la miraba por el vidrio, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

Tamao:- lo lamento… no quise…- dijo avergonzada

Len:- no importa…- suspiro al ver como la chica volvia a colocarse timida como siempre

Tamao:- sobre lo del abuelo…- el levanto la vista hacia el vidrio otra vez mirandola fijamente – no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo puedo…- pero no pudo terminar su frase

Len:- aun no he decidido nada…- Tamao se habia sorprendido mucho

Tamao:- pero tu dijiste…-

Len:- no me agrada la idea de cuidarte todo el dia, pero si no lo hago ese anciano no dejara de molestarme…- agrego mientras la chica volvia a asentir – todavía no se que hare…-

Tamao:- yo… hare lo que digas…- sonrio dulcemente logrando que el se sonrojara, por lo que bajo la vista ocultandola con su cabello que aun estaba largo en su frente. Repentinamente la joven se levanto y se sento frente a el cosa que lo sorprendio – no puedo cortarlo desde atrás…- sonrio mientras el la miraba, estaba ensimismado, ella sonreia y cortaba lentamente mientras pasaba sus suaves manos sobre el cabello, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla, comenzo a mirarla… sus ojos, sus mejillas, seguia bajando por el rosto sonriente de la chica, hasta que llego a los labios de ella, alli se quedo mirandola fijo, hipnotizado y unas enormes ganas de hacer algo que no debia empezaron a llenar su cabeza, ella no lo notaba estaba concentrada en el cabello ya que no queria cometer ningun error. Repentinamente Tamao se detuvo, parecia haber terminado… el lo noto porque sintio el contacto de la mano de la pelirosada por la cicatriz, y llevo su mano instintivamente a detener la de la joven – lo siento…- dijo mientras su mano era sujetada por la de el -… te duele?- pregunto rapidamente

Len:- no… es por instinto…- dijo mientras bajaba la mano de la chica lejos de la cicatriz

Tamao:- como te la…- no sabia como preguntar pero tenia curiosidad

Len:- fue un descuido…- desvio la vista, seguramente a ella no le gustaba

Tamao sonrio – se ve bien…- dijo mientras el levantaba la vista, ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada –lo siento… digo que no te queda mal…- agrego a sus palabras, un corto silencio en el que el peliviolaceo no supo que contestar se formo entre ellos, una voz lo ocupo….

Jun:- claro que se ve bien…- ambos jóvenes giraron la vista hacia la puerta, Jun acababa de entrar – lo lamento, interrumpi algo?- agrego de una forma extraña que Tamao no noto pero que Len claramente si…

Tamao:- no, ya estaba terminando…- la chica se notaba calma y sonreia con naturalidad – voy a dejar las tijeras a mi cuarto, y volvere a limpiar esto… con permiso….- se levanto y salio del cuarto mientras el joven la miraba desde el suelo

Jun:- no cabe duda que asi te ves mucho mejor, con el pelo largo estas tan desarreglado- dijo su hermana sonriendo relajadamente mientras el se colocaba de pie y tocaba su cabello –Tamao hizo un gran trabajo-

Len:- celoso? De donde sacaste esa tonteria…- dijo con ironia y algo de reclamo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, Jun comenzo a reir – no deberias decir cosas tan absurdas- suspiro con cansancio al reconocer esa actitud en su hermana – no se como no se me ocurrio que le meterias ideas tontas en la cabeza-

Jun:- que no lo estabas? – agrego logrando que su hermano se colocara de pie

Len:- por supuesto que no – hablo calmo mientras un leve sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas, intentaba esconder lo que sentia ante ella, sabia que si Jun lo descubria comenzaria a meterse en el asunto y a molestarlo, pero parecia que por mas que se esforzaba Jun lo leia como si fuera el libro mas facil de la biblioteca…

Jun:- después del relato de Tamao fue lo unico que me parecio claro, fuiste demasiado obvio para mi, admitelo- agrego mientras se encaminaba a uno de los sillones en el cuarto

Len:- no tenias porque decirle algo asi…- murmuro enfadado – mucho mas porque eso es una mentira…-

Jun:- vamos no seas testarudo y admite que estabas celoso de Luo Mei, fue tan amable con ella sobre todo en mi cumpleaños, no se le aparto en ningun minuto…-

Len:- ya callate no necesito saber eso…- agrego mientras colocaba sus manos en puños

Jun:-Len todo seria mas facil si admitieras tus sentimientos, yo puedo ayudarte sabes?- Jun se sento en un sillon oscuro mientras el joven giraba hacia ella

Len:-a si? Y en que se supone que necesito tu ayuda?- Jun sonreia ante el tono altanero de su hermano, porque no era capaz de admitir ante ella sus sentimientos?

Jun:- Tamao no notara tu interes en ella de esta manera, estoy segura que quieres que ella lo note verdad? – Jun miro de soslayo a Bason que habia entrado cuando Tamao habia dejado la habitación

Len:- tu se lo dijiste a ella?- le reclamo a su espiritu, Bason no alcanzo a defenderse porque Jun comenzo a reir

Jun:- lo ves, te delatas tu solo…- agrego mientras el joven la miraba con algo de enfado, por que siempre caia en las trampas de ella, Jun continuo sus palabras – como sea, Tamao no puede leer las mentes como Anna, y si no eres capaz de decirselo no se como esperas que ella se de cuenta – Len se notaba irritado mientras caminaba hacia la ventana

Len:- no se de donde sacas esas ideas que tienes… estas loca…- se sonrojo mientras observaba por la ventana

Jun:- en serio, que ciega he sido si lo unico que te mueve es el interes de hermano, solo quieres cuidarla…- Len la miro de reojo se notaba molesto – porque si es eso… no te gustaria que estuviera con alguien de confianza, Luo Mei me dijo que esta interesado en ella, que quiere que sea su prometida y yo creo que seria un gran cuñado que opinas tu?…- sonrio con ironia

Len:-JAMAS!!! – dijo casi gritando mientras se giraba a mirar a su hermana mayor – eso no lo permitire NUNCA!!!…- repentinamente noto como se habia exaltado, Jun sonreia mientras el se sonrojaba como un farol

Jun:- eres tan impulsivo Len… ya termina con eso de ocultarme a mi lo que sientes, yo lo se desde la pension sabes?, te conozco mejor que nadie, sabia que tarde o temprano lo notarias, solo necesitabas tiempo… lo que no se es porque me lo quieres ocultar a mi, soy tu hermana mayor-

Len:- tu solo buscas una forma de burlarte de mi y de manipular a todo el mundo, te conozco, mientras te diviertas no te importa nada mas…- agrego mientras ella sonreia

Jun:- yo, como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo solo quiero tu bien, tu felicidad, y se que te conviene…- agrego tranquila con una dulce sonrisa

Len:- si sabes tanto seguro tienes alguna sugerencia que no sea una boberia ni una locura?- volvio a su seriedad habitual

Jun sonrio al ver que Len estaba abierto a escuchar sus ideas y comenzo sus palabras con mas seriedad - el abuelo me dijo que entrenaras a Tamao, es la oportunidad perfecta para que comiences…-

Len:- comenzar? Por si no lo sabes yo iba a decirle todo ahora, pero todos se interponen- agrego el mirando de reojo y algo molesto a Bason, y por fin admitiendo lo que sentia lo que hizo sonreir a Jun

Jun:- claro que se interponen si tu quieres soltarselo en la cara como si fuera lo mas normal…-

Len:- ese en mi modo de ser, ademas tu acabas de decir que comience… con que se supone que comience?...-

Jun:- pues con enamorarla primero… que mas…- Len estaba sorprendido ante las palabras tan francas de su hermana pero abrio los ojos de par en par al ver quien las habia escuchado tambien…

Tamao:- enamorar? a quien?- la pelirosada acababa de entrar por la puerta y miraba a ambos fijamente y algo sorprendida, Len no sabia que responder, y giro hacia la ventana… menos mal ella no habia escuchado lo anterior a eso, ya que se notaba bastante curiosa y no era capaz de ser hipócrita cuando deseaba información….

Jun:- a la chica que le gusta claro…- dijo Jun sin ninguna preocupación, Len se volteo a verla tan sorprendido que a penas podia ocultar su sorpresa

Tamao:- de… de verdad?- miro a ambos con bastante sorpresa, pasaba sus ojos de uno en otro, asi que el estaba enamorado. Tamao sentia algo extraño algo que no podia identificar, ademas no podia ocultar lo inesperadas que habian sido las palabras de Jun para ella, siempre penso que la chica que provocara eso en el joven debia ser bastante especial sobre todo para atraer la atención del peliviolaceo de esa forma, se quedo callada, algo le hacia sentir extraña, sobre todo porque no penso en que algo asi sucederia tan pronto, el acababa de regresar y ya estaba interesado en alguien y quien seria esa chica?, Len se giro, si ella seguia preguntando mas, no sabria ocultar y le diria todo, sobre sus sentimientos y lo que lo atormentaba desde hacia ya tiempo

Jun:- por supuesto… - dijo Jun mientras Tamao pasaba su mirada a ella, no habia ninguna duda de que Jun disfrutaba con la escena y mas con el rostro y la actitud de su hermano, que en ese minuto se mostraba mas afligido que en ninguna otra situación que ella lo hubiera visto antes, y con la sorpresa en el rostro de Tamao, podia notar en ella bastantes cosas, Tamao era demasiado transparente y no sabia ocultar sus expresiones tan puras, se notaba sorprendida pero tambien algo triste?

Tamao:- y… quien es?- dijo con algo de tristeza y curiosidad lo que hizo estallar al joven rapidamente

Len:- eso no es asunto tuyo, mejor vayanse… que yo tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo algo enfadado pero ocultando su rostro ruborizado del rostro de la pelirosada

Jun:- por que no se lo dices Len, quizas Tamao pueda ayudar tambien?- el chico ya no podia mas, Tamao repentinamente dejo su expresión taciturna y lo miro con una sonrisa un poco mas alegre y Jun secundaba esa actitud seguramente Tamao deseaba ayudar realmente queria hacerlo…

Tamao:- cla… claro que ayudare, cual de ellas es?- pensaba que era una de las candidatas a prometida, era lo mas natural claro esta, para la chica, después de todo donde mas podria encontrar una joven Len Tao

Jun:– vamos Len dile cual es….- agrego sonriendo

Len estaba mas sorprendido y enfadado que nunca no entendia el proceder de su hermana, enamorarla pero después queria que le lanzara en el rostro que era ella, la misma Tamao, eso lo confundia, al ver el rostro de Jun divertido noto que todo eso era para exasperarlo ademas al ver que la joven pelirosada, se mostraba incluso feliz al saber que el estaba interesado en otra, tenia unas inmensas ganas de golpear algo, una idea se puso en su mente repentinamente, quizas ella sentia algo por Luo Mei, presiono sus puños con fuerza – ya dije que no es su asunto, me voy… me esperan…- comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta, inconscientemente su mirada viajo al rostro cabizbajo de la chica que estaba de pie en su camino

Tamao:- pe… pero yo – entristecio, otra vez se veia demasiado enfadado, quizas habia sido muy impertinente comenzar a preguntar todo eso…

Len se giro al ver esa mirada en la joven, por que no podia quedarse tranquilo, no, tenia que hacer algo para que ella cambiara esa expresión que a el le hacia sentir horriblemente, al llegar a la puerta y antes de salir agrego – mañana empezaremos temprano-

Tamao levanto la vista – que? – dijo sin comprender las palabras del joven

Len suspiro con cansancio - tu entrenamiento, mañana a las cinco de la mañana…-

Tamao:- pero dijiste que no deseabas entrenarme…- después de todo lo que habia dicho al anciano, Tamao estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud del joven, que ahora parecia fastidiado pero dispuesto a hacer lo que su abuelo le habia pedido

Len:- pues cambie de parecer… pero si no quier….- no iba a repetir otra vez lo mismo si ella decia que no, el no volveria a ofrecerlo, aunque con ella, sabia que si se lo pedia no podria negarle nada, la miro serio casi enfadado por tener que sucumbir ante una joven pero la chica lo callo con su afirmativa

Tamao:- si quiero…- agrego con una sonrisa – me esforzare mucho…lo promento…- agrego mientras el abria la puerta, Tamao otra vez le sonreia calmandolo

Len:- gracias…- Tamao asintio con una dulce sonrisa pero no dijo nada mientras el tocaba su cabello y salia por la puerta

Jun:- ahora podras averiguar quien es…- dijo luego de ver que su hermano cerraba la puerta, Jun sonreia mirando a Tamao

Tamao:- que? Quien?.. – dijo la chica bastante confundida, para luego mirar la expresión en el rostro de Jun que desviaba la vista hacia la puerta por la que habia salido su hermano – no yo no….- comenzo a argumentar nerviosamente - te equivocas no es por eso…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Jun:- es una excelente oportunidad para acercarte a el y ganar su aprecio… ademas de obtener información, no querias ayudar y saber quien es la afortunada?...- sonrio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta

Tamao:- si pero yo….- Jun siempre hacia esas cosas y tomaba su intenciones de otra forma que no era, dejandola con la palabra en la boca y sin poder defenderse – yo solo…- murmuro ya sola en la habitación – quiero entrenar….-

Len caminaba por el pasillo, era increíble como un simple expresión de tristeza podia manejar sus acciones como si estuviera hipnotizado, como ella podia lograr que cambiar de opinión con solo disminuir su alegria, se sentia impotente ante ella, como si fuera un titere y no queria cambiarlo no queria dejar de sentir eso por aquella joven, no queria mas que hacerla sonreir y lograr que ella estuviera feliz, seguia su rumbo lanzando maldiciones en chino por su camino

Luo Mei:- vaya, alguien debe haberte hecho algo terrible para que estes asi de enfadado…- tenia una sonrisa tranquila, si supiera que el cincuenta por ciento del mal humor del joven frente a el era por su culpa hubiera sabido que no debia ponerse en su paso

Len:- mejor apartate que tu eres parte de la causa de mi mal humor asi que no quiero verte la cara…- agrego deteniendose y hablando bastante serio

Luo Mei:- cielos en serio?… y que fue lo que hice?….- agrego con un tono divertido y pasando su mano por su cabeza

Len:- deja de hacerte el payaso…- agrego molesto

Luo Mei sonrio - veo que te cortaste el cabello, con esa cicatriz a la vista te ves mas amenazador y gruñon de lo normal, creo que refleja tu personalidad- sonrio

Len camino hacia el, irritado por esa cara feliz y sin preocupaciones – te juro que si no fuera porque te pareces a el ya te habria partido la cara – agrego tomando la camisa del joven que aun sonreia sin preocupaciones, Len bajo la cabeza y lo solto con algo de desgano, mirarlo siempre le recordaba a Yoh y por ende se le quitaban todas las ganas de golpearlo

Luo Mei:- y yo que crei que eramos amigos….-

Len:- amigo tuyo?, tendria que ser estupido para confiar en alguien como tu, me marcho y ya estas haciendo lo que te dije que no hicieras… ya deja de meterte en mi camino…-

Luo Mei:- tu camino?...- sonrio mas divertido mientras Len retomaba su rumbo – no estaras asi por lo que hice durante tu ausencia, te dije que la cuidaria por ti…- mostraba una mirada inocente y una sonrisa tranquila todavia – debo admitir que fue mas agradable de lo que crei…-

Len:- te estas pasando del limite y no voy a aguantar mas de tus idioteces… te adverti que no te acercaras a la casa…-

Luo Mei:- solo vine porque me preocupabas tu, eso es un pecado? Eres mi amigo queria saber si estabas vivo todavía-

Len:- no mientas ya se a que viniste aquí, te advierto que ya no te aprovecharas, estoy de regreso y no permitire mas impertinencias tuyas ni de los otros idiotas… vas a cerrar tu bocota o te la cerrare a golpes…-

Luo Mei:- lo dices por lo que le dije a Jun no?- los pasos del Tao se detuvieron y giro colocando su mirada penetrante sobre el chico – vaya si que te enfadaste… pero mi oferta es sincera, estoy dispuesta a cumplir lo que dije, tu pronto tendras prometida y cuidar de tus hermanas ya no sera tu responsabilidad, que Tamao sea mi prometida no seria tan malo en esa situacion o si?- Len apretaba sus puños fuertemente pero luego respiro y volvio a girarse, antes de continuar su camino agrego

Len:- no te entrometas, ya te dije que no lo permitire…- y comenzo a caminar mas rapido – si quieres mantenerte entero sera mejor que me hagas caso y no te le acerques… y esta es la ultima vez que te lo repito… la proxima vez no sere tan diplomatico contigo…- agrego desde lejos

Luo Mei:- vaya si que se molesto…- se habia sorprendido cuando el joven lo tomo por la camisa pero otra vez respiraba tranquilo y sonrio nuevamente – sera interesante ver hasta donde llegas, ademas se lo prometi a Jun, quiero verte haciendo algo asi y si en caso de que no te atrevas, yo todavía quiero ese premio para mi…-

Seguia caminando hasta que llego a la gran puerta del despacho de su padre, toco tres veces y al escuchar la afirmativa entro tranquilamente

Len:- dijeron que querias verme, ya estoy aquí, que deseas padre- dijo lo mas frio que pudo, tampoco tenia ganas de ver a ese hombre, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en su presencia…

Ching:- asi esta mucho mejor- interrumpio el anciano - antes parecias un espantapájaros- dijo desde su lugar, el joven hizo una expresión de disgusto casi imperceptible pero su mirada seguia dirigida a su padre

En:- me da gusto ver que estas preparado, Zen Kwan me conto todo…- Len miro al nombrado que permanecia de pie cerca del anciano y sostenia una copa en una de sus manos

Len:- no pensaras que habria hecho todo eso para nada, si fui a pasar todo ese entrenamiento fue para poder ganar esa competencia absurda que no tiene sentido…- se acerco hasta el lugar donde se encontraba sentado su padre, el lider de la dinastía – la dinastía me pertenece por sangre y no deberia estar peleando mi titulo con un monton de inútiles que solo desean poder y riqueza que no les corresponden…-

En:- me da gusto que pienses asi y tengas todo tan claro, imagino que el entrenamiento te habra servido tambien para pensar otras cosas que estas rechazando…- se notaba bastante serio y Len no parecia tener un humor distinto al de su padre

Len:- si te refieres a la tonteria esa de la prometida, no he cambiado mi opinión sobre eso, ya te dije que ningun consejo ni grupo de ancianos me obligaran a aceptar una esposa a la fuerza…-

En:- se te han dado candidatas optimas y que son aceptadas por la familia solo tienes que pensar en cual de ellas sera la mas apta para el puesto y eso sera suficiente….-

Len:- para mi ninguna es apta para eso, son todas unas inútiles y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartir mi futuro con una inútil, asi que olvidate de eso, por ahora lo unico importante es el torneo y no pienso ceder en ese punto… ahora si no te molesta estoy cansado, y mañana tengo que madrugar - miro de reojo al anciano mientras se encaminaba en direccion a la puerta y agrego – a alguien se le ocurrio que debia ser niñero….- tomo el pomo de esta y comenzo a girarlo

Ching:- aceptaste mas facil de lo que crei…- sonrio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

Len:- cambie de parecer, no quiero recibir mas visitas ni reclamos de tu parte, lo hare solo por ese motivo, ahora si me permites… buenas noches…- y salio de la sala rapidamente – lo que tengo que hacer por esta familia…- murmuro con enfado mientras se dirigia hacia su habitación, la mañana siguiente seria un dia muy pesado para el, de eso no cabia duda….

**Continuara…**


	20. sorry

Este mensaje es para todos los que leen el fic tiempos de Kira

Lamento no poder continuar aun pero estoy con el agua hasta el techo jejeje

Estoy con el capitulo siguiente y no quiero subir cosas a medias asi que voy a seguirlo hasta que quede medianamente decente para mi gusto por ahora siento que es muy corto y como a mi si me gusta leer cosas largas cuando entro a un fic pienso que es justo que cuando escribo uno sea como a mi me gusta de largo leer jejeje

Besos a todos los que lo leen y espero pronto colocar el capitulo que sigue que hasta ahora me gusta mucho como va quedando

Yap ahora me voy a seguir estudiando por hoy

Nos vemos

Espero pronto

Kira Ichida


	21. Chapter 20

Yap como prometi otro capitulo ufff

Me costo porque no tenia tiempo para escribirlo pero ya esta

Gracias a todos los que esperaron por el

Espero que les guste y que esten listos para leerlo

No se cuando estara el siguiente pero quiero que sepan que lo seguire hasta terminarlo

En fin ahora se los dejo para que lo lean

Nos vemos

Kira

Capitulo 20 Dejame descansar!!!

Llego la mañana siguiente, como podia ser tan duro?, mucho mas que el entrenamiento espiritual, eso era lo que llenaba la mente de la pelirosada mientras corria vestida con un short rosa y una pequeña camiseta del mismo tono y sin mangas, mientras era vigilada por unos ojos dorados que no le apartaban la mirada, ya llevaba una semana en los entrenamientos del joven y hoy eran ya cuatro horas como todas las mañanas, habia estado haciendo todos los ejercicios que Len Tao le habia dicho y hacia mas de una hora que estaba corriendo por el jardin y no parecia que el fuera a decirle que se detuviera…

Len:- estas perdiendo ritmo, no bajes la velocidad!!!- decia el joven con autoridad sentado de brazos cruzados al pie de una estatua a unos metros de ella….

Tamao:- no…- casi sin aire y en un tono bastante bajo, sus piernas le temblaban un poco y sentia que caeria al suelo en cualquier minuto

Chun Gi:- señorita, esta bien?- decia el espiritu en su forma hitodama cerca de la joven que seguia corriendo pero con menos fuerza, mientras cerca de la estatua el peliviolaceo no parecia tener animos de parar esa tortura…

Bason:- señorito, no deberia detenerse un rato, la señorita lleva corriendo casi una hora sin contar las otras horas que la ha tenido haciendo ejercicios sin descanso- el espiritu habia aparecido a su lado y ver a la pelirosada tan cansada le causaba mucha lastima, siempre terminaba insistiendole al joven que se detuviera pero no habia tenido éxito en sus intentos anteriores los otros dias

Len:- no ha hecho nada mas que correr un poco y ejercitarse, no detendre el entrenamiento solo porque esta cansada, todos los dias insistes en ponerte de su lado, no se porque quieres consentirla tu tambien…- decia mirandolo con seriedad mientras el general se colocaba rojo como lampara -… se supone que debo prepararla fisicamente y eso hare, no sere suave con ella solo porque me gus…- se sonrojo al pensar lo que diria en voz alta

Bason sonrio al ver la expresión avergonzada del joven pero no dijo nada sobre su actitud-… pero ella no esta acostumbrada al entrenamiento fisico que usted lleva desde hace tanto, podria desmayarse si no le da un respiro…- argumentaba el general como todos los otros dias, mientras miraba a la joven correr algo mas lento que antes

Len:- deja de protegerla…- elevo un poco el tono pero sin quitar la vista de la joven -…desmayarse? No digas tonterias… ella hara el entrenamiento que debe y no le dare ningun trato especial, si quiere ser una Tao entonces tiene que esforzarse…- hablaba con seriedad y sin ningun tono amistoso, no podia dejar de recordar la expresión de la pelirosada esa noche cuando a Jun se le habia ocurrido decirle que el estaba enamorado de otra, notarla feliz por ese hecho lo hacia enfadar, tal vez ella tambien amaba a otro, Luo Mei quizas… no creia que ella siguiera queriendo a Yoh, después de todo ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y aunque parecia recordar Japon no mostraba indicios de querer regresar alli, el mismo le habia preguntado a Jun y esta habia respondido que la chica parecia feliz alli y no hablaba mucho sobre ese tema, tenia que averiguarlo quien seria el que ocupaba su mente ahora… llevaba pensando eso largo rato, ademas desde hacia ya dos horas que estaba mirando mas que a una simple alumna corriendo, verla con esa ropa, su cabello recogido, respirando algo agitada y con parte de su piel blanca expuesta al sol no ayudaba mucho a mantenerlo con la cabeza fria, debia averiguar lo mas pronto posible la razon y eso hacia que se enfadara mas y no diera su brazo a torcer a cerca de lo que hacia la joven en ese momento…

Bason:- por favor señorito, si ella se desmaya usted tendra que ayudarla ya sabe llevarla en brazos y…-

Len:- es suficiente!!!- grito repentinamente a la joven, estaba sonrojado por las palabras de su espiritu mientras ella caia sentada en una parte del jardin casi sin aliento, solo pensar en tener que tocarla en esa situación lo ponia nervioso, el espiritu suspiraba con alivio mientras el joven se acercaba para ver el estado de la chica – estas bien?- pregunto algo aburrido mientras desviaba su vista de la chica para no terminar pensando algo que solo le traeria confusiones

Tamao:- pe… pense que moriria…- agrego ella con poca capacidad de habla por lo agitado de su respiración mientras se tiraba sobre el pasto de espaldas y lo miraba sonriendole levemente…

Len suspiro tranquilo – ya llevas una semana haciendo esto deberias ya estar acostumbrada… eres muy exagerada como se nota que has estado bajo un entrenamiento leve desde que llegaste a esta casa- cruzo sus brazos y la miro fijo mientras ella colocaba una de sus manos en su frente y fijaba la vista en el cielo

Tamao:- ahora siento mas pena por el pobre joven Yoh…- Len la miro rapidamente tal vez… si seguia enamorada de Yoh Asakura pero guardo silencio mientras la escuchaba y presionaba una de sus manos en un puño -…y pensar que el tenia que hacer esto todos los dias por culpa de la señorita Anna…- Len desvio la vista para no tener que mirarla, ella sonreia con pesar

En ese minuto no pudo soportar mas ver como la chica defendia a su amigo y dijo - Yoh era un exagerado y un flojo, ejercitar el cuerpo no mata a nadie, deberia estar agradecido, Anna solo le hacia un favor, con lo despreocupado que es seguro nunca lo habria hecho el solo…- Tamao lo miraba algo enfadada por la forma en que el se estaba refiriendo a su joven Yoh, porque a ella no le gustaba que alguien hablara mal de su el pero repentinamente mientras lo miraba sintio felicidad el nunca hablaba tan abiertamente con ella y sonrio, el joven Tao se expresaba con libertad, diciendo mas de dos palabras junto a ella, repentinamente el poso sus ojos sobre ella lo que hizo que la joven dejara de sonreir y se ruborizara un poco – Tu eres igual a el, pero ni creas que sere bueno contigo como Anna es con Yoh-

Tamao:- buena? – lo miro sorprendida, solo pensar que el dijera que la señorita Anna era buena con el joven Yoh le hacia pensar en el terror que pasaria en sus proximos entrenamientos con el

Len se giro para comenzar a caminar - tampoco te tratare como mi abuelo lo hacia, seguro ese viejo te permitia descansar cuando se te daba la gana-

Tamao:- eso no es verdad, el era muy estricto conmigo…- agrego la joven mirando hacia abajo algo molesta por las palabras del joven… que no le tomo mucha importancia a las palabras de ella

Len:-…conmigo si vas a saber lo que es un entrenamiento, ahora ponte de pie…- dijo serio mientras la chica se levantaba aunque sin mucho animo y suspiraba con desgano

Chun Gi:- señorita se encuentra bien? – dijo mientras aparecia a su lado otra vez y Len Tao se alejaba caminando con lentitud

Tamao:- estoy bien Chun Gi, solo algo cansada – dijo para luego sonreir dulcemente a su espiritu

Chun Gi:- el joven se esta pasando señorita deberia darle un descanso…- agrego algo bajo para que el no pudiera escucharla

Tamao:- el solo quiere lo mejor para mi…- decia mientras comenzaba a caminar y miraba la espalda de Len Tao

Chun Gi:- no cree que es demasiado, si sigue asi va a matarla…- decia el espiritu fijando su vista hacia donde miraba la joven

Tamao:- claro que no, estoy bien, solo tengo que acostumbrarme al ritmo que el quiere marcar, después no sera tan difícil…- decia la chica sonriendo y tratando de alcanzar al joven que le llevaba un cierta distancia

Chun Gi:- pero usted nunca antes habia hecho tanto esfuerzo fisico… y el en una semana esta haciendole hacer el ejercicio que no ha hecho en su vida- agrego mientras Tamao giraba la vista hacia ella – es demasiado frágil para esto…- agrego algo enfadada en voz baja

Tamao:- bueno tengo que empezar en algun minuto, ademas si no lo hago no podre manejar bien mi posesion de Bai Yue y Hei Yue, y tu sabes que eso es lo mas importante… para eso es este entrenamiento, no me rendire, le demostrare a el que no soy una carga- y apuro el paso para alcanzar al joven

Llegaron a una mesa donde Len se sento y Tamao tomo una toalla del respaldo de una silla, Len la miraba se notaba bastante cansada pero el no se detendria, seria como darle un descanso y no haria eso solo por quien era ella, seria como admitir que tenia una debilidad con ella y su orgullo no le permitia eso, no todavía… menos si no sabia lo que ella sentia… y mucho menos si se trataba de un entrenamiento para shaman…. en eso no cederia…

Jun:- Tamao!!!- aparecio la joven peliverde desde una puerta - te ves exhausta- sonrio mirando a Len mientras se sentaba y el joven mantenia la vista seria – si no te molesta te la robare unas horas…- Len la miro fijo – sera hasta la tarde, no me mires asi…- volvio a sonreirle al joven -….es hora de sus clases conmigo…- agrego mientras Tamao dirigia su vista hacia la joven en forma de agradecimiento causando una sonrisa mas amplia en ella y un poco de enfado en el

Len:- que yo sepa no hay nada mas que tenga que aprender de ti, ya le has enseñado todo lo que necesita sobre sociedad y modales… solo quieres llevartela para que descanse…- decia serio mientras Tamao desviaba su vista hacia el sorprendida y Jun sonreia… Jun siempre iba a salvarla en cierto minuto de estos entrenamientos desde el dia que comenzaron, cosa que la pelirosada agradecia mucho…

Jun:- que dices por supuesto que no, tu sabes que Tamao debe ser toda una señorita y siempre existen cosas nuevas que una dama debe aprender…- decia Jun tranquilamente mirando a su hermano

Len:- si claro…- dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana mientras Tamao sonreia algo nerviosa ante los dos…

Tamao:- no discutan por favor…- dijo mientras Jun la miraba con una linda sonrisa de la misma forma que todas las mañanas desde hacia una semana

Jun:- viste, estas preocupando a Tamao-

Len:- quien la preocupa eres tu – Jun lo miro para después desviar la mirada a Tamao que abrio mucho los ojos ante las palabras del joven y después volteo a ver a la chica algo apenada bajando la cabeza avergonzada… Jun todavía recordaba la conversación que habia tenido con su hermano la noche de la llegada de este, cuando el habia regresado de hablar con su padre y su abuelo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooFlash Backooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Len Tao se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando que hacer el dia siguiente, quizas contarle todo a la pelirosada desde el principio seria lo mejor, por lo menos ella sabria lo que el sentia y quizas notara en su propio corazon sentimientos parecidos a los de el, se habia tendido en su cama solo para descansar su mente, en eso sintio que tocaban la puerta

Len:- adelante…- dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver quien era

Jun abrio la puerta y entro silenciosamente, le sonrio desde la puerta – pense que estarias dormido – dijo con tranquilidad

Len:- no, aun no tengo sueño, que deseas?... – dijo con seriedad, mientras la chica caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cama

Jun:- tu dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, por eso vine…- seguia sonriendo mientras el rostro de su hermano se colocaba extrañamente serio hacia ella

Len la miraba quizas analizando sus reacciones, tenia que averiguar lo que pasaba con ella, volver a verla le recordo la carta, y el ante Jun no era de rodeos, si queria saber algo se lo diria ya, a ella si se lo diria ya – de quien estas enamorada? – dijo sin ningun rodeo mientras la chica abria mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta de su hermano – y no me salgas con que no es verdad, que no podras ocultarmelo para siempre, dimelo – dijo mientras se levantaba, Jun sonrio

Jun:- mi hermanito esta celoso? – dijo sonriendo se notaba algo nerviosa

Len:- no cambies el tema, responde lo que te pregunte…- agrego acercandose frente a su hermana mayor que cambio su rostro y ahora se notaba seria

Jun:- quien te dijo eso?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la ventana…

Len:- contesta, que prefiero oirlo de ti que enterarme por otros cuando ya sea demasiado tarde por lo menos asi estare preparado para la tormenta que se vendra encima de nosotros…- Jun miro por la ventana, seguramente Tamao le fue con su preocupación al joven, la chica sabia que a el no podia ocultarselo, y seguramente Tamao lo sabia por eso se lo habia dicho a el, la pelirosada habia resultado mas lista de lo que pensaba, sonrio mientras bajaba la vista

Jun:- fue Tamao verdad? – Len estaba parado sin decir nada mas, solo esperaba que su hermana respondiera, Jun suspiro

Len:- eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, quiero una respuesta tuya… y sera mejor que sea una que yo crea porque no aceptare tus mentiras a mi no podras engañarme como a los otros eso te lo aseguro…-

Jun sonrio y guardo un momento silencio – no quiero que te entrometas en esto Len…-

Len:- entonces si es verdad y seguramente el nombre que me dieron tambien es correcto… Lee Bruce Long…- dijo lentamente el joven, esperando ver la reaccion de su hermana que fue la que el esperaba, Jun se giro rapidamente con los ojos muy abiertos

Jun:- como fue que tu…- no podia hablar

Len:- entonces si es cierto…- Jun no sabia que responder, como se habria enterado el, Tamao no pudo haber sido porque ella… repentinamente recordo su conversación con Tamao, entonces ella si lo vio en su vision, si era Lee Bruce Long tal como habia pensado al ver la expresión del rostro de la pelirosada…

Jun por fin unia todas las piezas - en la vision si lo vio… y quizo decirmelo…- dijo mas para ella que para Len

Len:- como pudiste hacer algo asi…acaso perdiste el juicio- dijo en un tono de reproche mientras su hermana levantaba la vista hacia el

Jun:- no se como ocurrio… yo no lo se… pero… -

Len:- es algo que debe terminar ya… si se enteran aquí acaso no sabes lo que ocurrira- agrego el con tono serio

Jun:- no tienen porque saberlo…-

Len:- Jun que te sucede, no te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo…- decia el joven preocupado

Jun:- tu no se lo diras a nadie…- agrego suplicante a su hermano que la miraba

Len:- claro que no pero tu debes terminar con esto…-

Jun:- no quiero terminar con esto, tu no entiendes…lo que siento es mucho mas grande de lo que crees- decia la joven afligida acercandose a su hermano menos

Len:- por supuesto que no entiendo, como pudiste poner tus ojos en….-

Jun:- Len por favor, no te inmiscuyas en mi vida, dejame hacer lo que me hace feliz, no quieres que sea feliz?..- Len no pudo decir nada ante eso

Len:- yo…. – se sonrojo levemente – por supuesto que quiero que seas feliz, pero esto te traera mucho problemas…- agrego mientras ella lo miraba algo mas tranquila

Jun:- solo un poco menos de los que tu tendras…- agrego sonriendole el joven se sonrojo un poco

Len:- es diferente…- dijo bajo, desviandole la mirada

Jun:- no lo es, ambos nos hemos enamorado de quien no debe ser…-

Len:- si pero esta muerto…- agrego el joven, pero parecia que a su hermana no le importaba eso, ya que sonreia como si eso no fuera importante para ella… suspiro, notaba, muy a su pesar, que no podria cambiar la opinión de su hermana por mas que lo intentara, ya no quedaba otra que rendirse ante ella – esta bien… - dijo logrando una gran sonrisa en ella – si no puedo evitarlo… entonces creo que lo unico que puedo hacer es apoyarte y estar de tu lado cuando todos se enteren…- Jun lo abrazo rapidamente

Jun:- gracias Len – luego se separo para mirarlo – sera lo mismo que hare cuando tu estes en esa situación – el joven se habia sonrojado

Len:- si es que ella me llega a corresponder…- habia murmurado logrando una sonrisa en su hermana

Jun:- seguro que si lo hara… estoy completamente segura…-

ooooooooooooooooooooFin Flash Backooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jun:- Tamao todo esta bien… tranquila yo estoy bien… Len y yo ya conversamos lo que te preocupa y tienes razon, lo de la vision si ocurrio, no queria decirtelo para no preocuparte pero ahora que Len ya lo sabe- Tamao abrio los ojos y luego bajo la vista

Tamao:- yo… no quise ser entrometida pero…- dijo algo afligida y avergonzada por haberle dicho al joven

Len miraba a ambas tranquilamente pero al ver como la pelirosada se angustiaba decidio hablar – ya no importa, lo unico que queda ahora es esperar a que todo esto se sepa…-

Jun:– no se sabra, por lo menos no por ahora…- dijo mirando a Tamao que intentaba no mostrar tanta preocupación, cosa que no lograba

Tamao – yo no dire nada… lo prometo…- Jun volvio a mirar a su hermano

Jun:- entonces no hay de que preocuparse porque Len tampoco dira nada- agrego con una linda sonrisa

Len:- esperemos que esto no te estalle en la cara…- agrego con un suspiro

Jun:- claro que no, tu deja de preocuparte de mas – Jun tomo de los hombros a Tamao – ahora si nos permites tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…-

Len:- deja de decir eso, solo quieres que descanse…-dijo el joven mientras la miraba desde su asiento sin verdadero interes y después depositaba su mirada escrutadora en la chica que sonreia nerviosa al ver como Jun inventaba excusas para sacarla de alli

Jun:- vamos Len, solo te la robare unas horas, después es TODA TUYA- dijo la joven haciendo sonrojar a su hermano menor mientras Tamao abria mucho los ojos, acaso habia entendido bien, porque Jun habia dicho eso en ese tono…

Len:- ya callate… esta bien llevatela – dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento – seguiremos el entrenamiento a las 16:00 horas- Tamao no entendia nada pero asintio a las palabras del joven que ya iba caminando a cierta distancia murmurando algo

Jun:- te salve de una muerte por exceso de ejercicio…-sonrio a la joven después de ver a su hermano huir caminando rapidamente por un pasillo

Tamao:- Jun yo… lo siento pero….- se detuvo en el camino – no sabia que mas hacer, y la primera persona que vino a mi mente fue el joven Len por que tu…-

Jun:- porque entre Len y yo no hay secretos verdad?-

Tamao:- si yo…- bajo la vista apenada

Jun:- esta bien no te preocupes, por lo menos ahora se que el no se opondra y estara de mi lado, como tu porque estas de mi lado verdad?- dijo sonriendole

Tamao:- claro que si, si a mi me agrada mucho Lee Bruce Long…- agrego sonriendole

Jun:- fantastico, entonces no hay problema – sonrio mientras unia sus manos

Tamao suspiro- espero que esto no termine mal..-

Jun:- no te preocupes… - agrego comenzando a caminar otra vez - por lo menos esta conversación sirvio para liberarte de Len- sonrio otra vez ya mas relajada

Tamao:- si pero… lo que dijiste al final… yo – se sonrojo, pudo recordar las palabras que la chica peliverde dijo al final, le sono tan extraño el tono que uso la peliverde, cuando dijo TODA TUYA, sonaba como si el estuviera no se interesado en ella…

Jun:- solo intentaba salvarte de el, y resulto no?-

Tamao:-si… gracias pero…- la chica se sentia algo incomoda aun repentinamente Jun cambio la conversación

Jun:- lograste algo?- la miro mientras avanzaban por el pasillo contrario al que habia tomado el joven

Tamao:- pues todavía es muy pronto para lograr algo solo llevo una semana entrenando, pero estoy segura de que pronto podre obtener mayor resistencia al hacer la posesion…- decia Tamao mientras Jun sonreia

Jun:- no me refiero a eso, pregunto si lograste descubrir algo…- Tamao la miro algo interrogante

Tamao:- que?- estaba algo confundida aun, sin mencionar el cansancio que todavía tenia por el largo entrenamiento de la mañana

Jun:- que si averiguaste algo… no me diras que el no te dijo nada de nada sobre la chica que le gusta…- Jun se detuvo, Tamao lo hizo unos pasos atrás de ella recordando algo que el hizo temprano, fue extraño en sus palabras tambien aunque ella no entendio mucho pero se habia colocado muy nerviosa sobre todo por una cosa…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo flash Back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tamao:- Len buenos dias…- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo al lugar en el que habia encontrado al joven esa mañana, apoyado contra una pared con un traje chino color negro, se notaba algo enfadado, la miro de reojo…

Len:- llegaste tarde…- agrego algo molesto pero tratando de contener su impaciencia

Tamao:- disculpame… no me di cuenta de la hora- agrego algo avergonzada, últimamente sus sueños se repetian mas seguido y le costaba conciliar el sueño en las noches, esos sueños estaban torturando su mente pero no podia contarlos, como contar sueños como ese que se repetia mas a menudo, intento alejarlo de su mente para responderle al joven de la forma mas natural que podia pero cuando lo miraba no podia evitar recordar esos sueños, sonrio de forma forzada intentando no provocar que el se enfadara mas de lo que ella podia notar que estaba

Len:- vamos…- comenzo a caminar por un pasillo mientras ella lo seguia, cuando llegaron a la entrada del patio de entrenamiento se giro hacia ella pero tratando de no mirarla mucho

Tamao no sabia que decir, y es que hablar con el siempre era dificultoso, era tan serio y frio, cuando se giro casi sin mirarla, ella sonrio un poco con algo de nerviosismo y suspiro con cansancio al ver que el joven no cambiaba su expresión de hielo y desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, que seria lo que le pasaba a lo mejor para el si era una especie de castigo estar alli con ella, mientras ella intentaba ser lo mas normal posible intentando no recordar sus sueños con el joven, ambos estaban en silencio algo que incomodaba mucho a la joven, para tratar de aliviar la tension que habia se le ocurrio hacer una pregunta simple – Que… Que entrenamiento haremos hoy?- estaban en el patio y ella intentaba sonreirle animada cosa que le era muy dificultosa, aunque agradecia que el no la mirara fijamente como en sus sueños… aunque si habia en su mente una pregunta…por que el le desviaba la mirada siempre?

Len:- porque demonios tenia que ponerse eso- murmuro para si mismo con algo de enfado sin que ella lo escuchara, si supiera las cosas que provocaba en el no se habria colocado lo que tenia puesto… ese era el pensamiento del joven frente a la pelirosada… llevaba un pequeño short y una camiseta cortita y su cabello en una coleta alta, el joven no podia concentrarse, sobre todo porque ella intentaba llamar su atención parandose frente a el… por que tambien tenia que tener ese aroma?… su seriedad se cambio a una mirada penetrante que dio de golpe en la joven y un deseo de acercarse a ella que ya no podia contener

Len se fue acercando lentamente, sentia cosas que estaban dominando su cabeza y no pudo contenerlas mas al verla asi frente a el, y las dejo salir de golpe - como dijo el anciano tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo- y paso una de sus manos por el brazo de la joven que sintio el contacto como una corriente electrica, en el minuto cuando vio los ojos del joven mirarla exactamente igual como en la vision su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido, esos ojos estaban hipnotizandola eso la asusto y cuando el joven toco su brazo ella bajo la vista inconscientemente luego subio su vista nuevamente hacia los ojos del joven, que la miraba de arriba hacia abajo sin ningun reparo, no podia negar que a cada minuto le gustaba mas, era preciosa, tan frágil y dulce… la chica se sintio algo incomoda ante esa mirada penetrante que no podia esquivar y la accion que el acababa de hacer tocandola siendo que nunca antes se habia acercado tanto a ella, bajo la vista nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba ruborizada, iba a hablar pero en eso lo sintio muy cerca, estaba tan cerca, sintio la respiración de el en su oido…

Tamao:- y… yo…- abrio los ojos de par en par, estaba paralizada por la corta distancia que habia entre ellos, sus piernas temblaban un poco pero lo que mas la descoloco fue la voz de el en su oido…

Len:- en verdad quieres saber?- dijo casi en un susurro, la joven no podia ni mover la cabeza y tragaba con dificultad cosa que estaba insitandolo a permanecer en esa posición, la sentia como una criatura indefensa ante el y eso estaba provocando en el cosas que no podia contener y que le gustaban demasiado, ella por su parte solo logro levantar el rostro pero aun se encontraba tan cerca de el – yo te lo dire si tu quieres… te dire todo lo que quieres saber…- agrego mientras ella daba algunos pasos hacia atrás y trataba de sonreir pero con incomodidad, pensando en que el joven se referia al entrenamiento cosa que no era cierta, la pelirosada podia sentir esa sensación de peligro, de querer estar cerca pero de querer alejarlo al mismo tiempo, no podia ni mover sus manos, el era tan extraño, pero tambien era como un iman, repentinamente un ruido cerca de ellos distrajo la atención de ambos, era un gato que habia aparecido y que logro que el joven Tao despertara de su trance, porque en eso se encontraba, ya que el, Len Tao, jamas habria hecho algo asi en todos sus sentidos, abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, y de cómo de a poco habia arrinconado a la chica que lo miraba algo sonrojada pero asustada, acaso estaba loco, que le pasaba cerca de ella, se alejo rapidamente y volvio a tomar su pose seria, claro de espaldas a la joven, respiro profundo y hablo – vamos que se hara tarde... hoy haras lo mismo de ayer hasta que tu tiempo sea perfecto…- la joven respiro profundo estaba confusa y no entendia nada de lo que acababa de pasar, coloco una mano sobre su corazon que latia mas rapido que ninguna vez en su vida, estaba sorprendida y aterrada por la accion de el y por su propia reaccion…

Tamao:- si – mientras lo veia alejarse de ellas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin Flash Back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Jun:- Tamao? – preguntaba la joven peliverde mientras movia su mano frente al rostro de la pelirosada que por fin parecia volver de sus pensamientos

Tamao:- no... no me dijo nada- dijo rapidamente y comenzo a caminar mientras la joven la miraba algo intrigada – vamos Jun- agrego

Jun:- vamos a comer alguna cosa, seguro Len no te ha dejado comer ni beber nada…- sonrio nuevamente y alcanzo a la pelirosada que la esperaba unos pasos mas adelante

Tamao:- esta bien…-

Mientras tanto el joven de ojos dorados caminaba por el pasillo contrario algo irritado por las palabras de su hermana que no podia quitarse de la cabeza

Len:- Jun solo intenta provocar la situación, lo hace a proposito para colocarme en aprietos…- decia para si mismo mientras llegaba a un jardin para tratar de relajarse y meditar…

Ran:- aprietos?- la mujer estaba sentada cerca de una gran fuente, oculta de la vista del joven que la miro de reojo pero no dio muestra de asombro al verla

Len:- solo son cosas entre Jun y yo… sin importancia…- su madre se levanto del lugar y camino hacia el seria como solia mostrarse ante todos

Ran:- tus juegos con Jun deberan esperar no crees, desde que llegaste has esquivado tus responsabilidades…- Len levanto la vista, su mirada que era fria como la de la mujer frente a el, como se notaba que era su madre

Len:- no me salgas con eso, no he esquivado ninguna responsabilidad, me hare cargo de todo lo concerniente a esta torneo, asi que puedes estar tranquila…- agrego con seriedad

Ran:- no me refiero a eso, me refiero a…- no la dejo terminar de hablar

Len:- ya te dije que no me impondras nada…- agrego mientras alzaba la vista, se notaba que ya era un hombre y no un niño, su mirada ya era mucho mas fria y madura y parecia no dejarse impresionar por la actitud de ella

Ran:- te comportas como un testarudo, no has dado ni una oportunidad para conocerlas…- iba a seguir pero el la interrumpio

Len:- las conozco de siempre, una es una habladora exagerada, la otra una engreida prepotente y la otra una bruja calculadora en la que no se puede confiar… algo mas que quieras agregar a mi descripción?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Ran:- son muy bellas… tu necesitas una mujer hermosa y distinguida que de la talla como la esposa del lider de la dinastía…-

Len:- yo no necesito nada, y cuando busque una esposa ni creas que sera una de tus candidatas, la que sea mi mujer sera escogida por mi y no quiero que te entrometas mas en mi vida…- agrego para irse, dejando a su madre sola y con la palabra en la boca

Porque todo el mundo queria meterse en su vida, no les era suficiente ya, que estuviera compitiendo en ese torneo, no salia de un problema para meterse en otro, como hubiera preferido quedarse con Yoh, por lo menos alla habia paz y estaba alejado de todas esas tonterias que se venian a su cabeza… espera… una idea vino a su cabeza pero seria capaz de… y poco tiempo antes del torneo, no creia que pudiera hacerlo… En ese minuto algo lo distrajo, su espiritu venia rapidamente hacia el…

Bason:- señorito hasta que lo encontre…- dijo el general que se apresuraba a su amo

Len lo miro sin decir nada mientras el general parecia algo alterado – que te pasa, parece que hubieras visto al demonio…-

Bason:- no señorito, no el demonio pero si algo parecido- Len lo miro algo intrigado – es el joven Yang…-

Len miro al general algo sorprendido, su madre parecia conocer la noticia porque no se mostraba cambio en su actitud, el chico giro a ella – tu sabias que el regreso?- dijo mientras la mujer se adelantaba

Ran:- por supuesto que lo sabia, acaso crees que las cosas no se saben en este lugar… que esperas no quieres verlo?, le dije a Jun que fuera por Tamao y por ti pero parece que no te encontraste con ella- Len cerro su mano en puño, que demonios tenia Jun en la cabeza, acaso se estaba burlando de el…

Len:- no…- comenzo a caminar rapidamente – donde esta ese idiota, Bason?- dijo seriamente

Bason:- en la sala de la mansión principal, vino a visitar a su padre señorito- El joven apresuro el paso mientras su madre lo miraba alejarse

Ran:- trata de ser cortes, sea como sea sigue siendo tu primo…- dijo la mujer alzando la voz pero no parecia que el joven tuviera intenciones de escucharla y mucho menos de hacerle algun caso…

En otra habitación parecia que algo extraño ocurria, un joven de mirada bastante astuta discutia un asunto bastante particular con aquel hombre que estaba a la cabeza de esa noble y distinguida dinastía

Yang:- acepta tio, no puedes negarte, sea como sea si gano sere el lider y no le quedara otra que aceptar casarse conmigo, lo mejor es que tu des tu aprobación, no querras tener conflictos con el nuevo lider…- decia arrogante mirando al hombre que lo veia seriamente

En:- todavía nada esta dicho, sabes perfectamente que tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en Len, no creeras que seras lider de la dinastía asi de facil o si?-

Yang:- por favor!!! Tu mismo sabes que no esta a mi nivel, desde niños ha sido asi, siempre voy un paso delante de tu hijo…- agrego mientras el hombre se notaba enfadado por las palabras arrogantes del joven

En:- aunque seas lider… que es algo que realmente no creo, mi hija no es un trofeo Yang, Ying es demasiado valiosa para mi como para dartela a ti, preferiria darsela a cualquiera menos a ti…- agrego con severidad, el joven no se veia contento con la noticia

Yang:- eso me suena a que serias capaz hasta de casarla con Len para no alejarla de aquí…- dijo el joven mientras se tiraba sobre un sofa sin el mayor respeto…

En Tao permanecio en silencio el joven volvio a tomar la palabra

Yang:- como sea, imagino que es decisión de ella escoger, asi que si yo me gano su amor no te opondras no?- agrego mientras el hombre miraba al joven, la verdad no habia pensado en eso, pero la verdad es que cuando la joven llego a la mansión penso que seria un estorbo para su hijo, por eso acepto adoptarla pero al ver como se habia vuelto un verdadero beneficio para la dinastía Tao, y como se mostraba ante ellos como una joven delicada y bella, ahora no estaba seguro si con solo ser su hija podria protegerla y mantenerla alli, después de todo si ella deseaba casarse podria elegir incluso a alguien lejos de alli y eso la alejaria… y precisamente las palabras de este joven arrogante le hacian recordar eso…

Len:- regresaste…- dijo desde la puerta, captando la atención del joven y del hombre

Yang:- pero vaya si que estas cambiado…- dijo con un tono de ironia al ver a su primo después de tanto tiempo

Len:- tu sigues igual como puedo ver…- agrego serio y sin muchas ganas de ver al joven

En:- veo que la noticia te llego bastante rapido…- dijo con seriedad

Yang:- mi llegada a esta casa si que es importante, para que hayas venido hasta aca para verme- rio con prepotencia mirando la joven peliviolacio que no se notaba feliz por el hecho

Len:- ni siquiera lo pienses, solo vengo porque no quiero que estes paseandote por todos lados, en cuanto termines esta platica quiero que te vayas de aquí…-

Yang:- que descortes eres… quiero saludar a toda la familia, seguro mis primas tambien querran verme…-sonrio maliciosamente cosa que molesto al joven Tao

Len:- solo si quisieran dañar su vista… pero no creo que eso ocurra, estan ocupadas…-

En:- Len – hablo con autoridad el hombre – tu primo ha venido a exigirme que agrege otro premio para el ganador del torneo…- Len miro a su padre y después a su primo que sonreia divertido…

Len:- que quieres?- dijo directamente al joven

Yang:- quiero el tesoro de los Tao, tu hermana menor…a Tamao- Len abrio mucho los ojos, para luego mirar al joven con muchas ganas de atravesarlo con la lanza y presiono sus puños con fuerza cosa que noto su padre rápidamente, dandole una idea muy interesante, su hijo deseaba matar al joven frente a el por lo que este acababa de decir, Len mientras tanto recordaba las palabras de Luo Mei, penso que solo exageraba y se burlaba de el cuando se lo planteo pero parecia que no era asi

En:- y he decidido aceptar su petición…- Len abrio los ojos sorprendido al igual que el joven mientras los dos miraban al hombre frente a el…- el que gane el torneo se casara con ella…- agrego mientras Len volvia a mirar al joven frente a el, ahora si que tenia que apresurarse en ganar el corazon de la chica, impediria que todos se acercaran a ella, no dejaria ganar a ninguno de los malditos, por lo menos asi ella no tendria que casarse con nadie, y el podria lograr su cometido de conquistar el corazon de la pelirosada y llevarsela de alli

Yang:- excelente, entonces ahora me retiro, mi asunto aquí ha terminado…- Len volvio a mirarlo – ademas quiero ver a mi futura esposa... con su permiso- sonrio arrogante, y salio de la habitación pasando por el lado de su primo…

En:- mas te vale ganar el torneo… porque no quiero que Ying salga de esta casa…- dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo que se volvio a el seriamente

Len:- no debiste decir eso pero no te preocupes, ella no se va de aquí…- y salio del cuarto tras el otro joven cuando lo alcanzo este se detuvo en su camino…

Len:- ni creas que te dejare ganar, antes te mato…- el joven sonrio ante las palabras de su primo y se volteo a el

Yang:- deja de celar a tus hermanas Len… y mejor consiguete una prometida a la que acosar… que dentro de poco ella sera mi esposa…-

Len:- no te atrevas a acercarte, alejate de ella, porque si no te vas a arrepentir…-

Yang:- no te preocupes que por ahora no tengo intenciones de acercarme, después de todo le pusiste unos guardianes a prueba de mis encantos…- Len sonrio, ante eso

Len:- te gusto la sorpresa, pense que seria una buena forma de decirte que no eres bienvenido a mi familia…- en ese minuto aparecieron desde un rayo de luz que entraba por una ventana Bai Yue y en la sombra de Len Tao Hei Yue

Yang:- si los note…- dijo el joven poniendose en guardia al ver las amenazadoras presencias de las bestias alrededor de ambos – y parece que ellos tambien te han aceptado a ti

Len sonrio con ironia – no mal interpretes… digamos que solo tenemos un acuerdo, ellos estan aquí por la misma razon que yo, eres una molestia para todos y una amenaza… solo vienen a recordarte que no eres bienvenido a esta casa… y mucho menos a esta familia…- decia Len Tao con seguridad mientras ambos espiritus se acercaban a el

Yang:- lo que sucede es que muy pronto ella no sera mas tu familia…-

Bai Yue:- estupido shaman, ella no esta interesada en ti y nunca lo estara…- agrego mientras miraba fijamente al joven

Hei Yue:- ademas no estas a su altura… eres insignificante y no dejaremos que alguien asi se acerque a ella…- Len miraba a las criaturas, jamas penso que estarian asi, a su lado pero sentia mucha mas confianza al verlos a su alrededor, elevo el tono de voz con seriedad

Len:- ya sabes lo que te espera si te atreves a acercarte por aquí-

Yang:- por ahora me mantendre lejos pero después del torneo…-

Len:- ese torneo es mio y ella…- iba a agregar lo mismo pero se detuvo en sus palabras para no delatarse pero fue demasiado tarde

Yang:- tambien? Eso ibas a decir verdad?, que es tuya… vamos no me diras que te has enamorado de tu hermana…- Len no sabia que responder pero no bajo la vista mantuvo su expresión seria, el joven camino hacia el peliviolaceo y se puso a su lado mientras las bestias se alejaban al ver el aura amenazadora del joven que sonrio – entonces no estaba equivocado, si te enamoraste de ella – rio ante el joven causando que el enfado de este creciera

Len:- callate porque si no…- decia apretando mas los puños…

Yang:- me pregunto que diran tus padres cuando se enteren de eso…- agrego mientras Len Tao intentaba contener su ira

Len:- si sigues abriendo la boca te la voy a cerrar a golpes…-

Yang:- no te preocupes que en realidad me da lo mismo eso, lo que me importa es que me gusta mas que antes y que ahora tengo otro motivo para que mi victoria sea satisfactoria para mi, voy a ganarle al consentido de los Tao, al que tiene y hace todo lo que quiere, te voy a arrebatar lo que mas quieres en tu cara sin que puedas hacer nada, voy a ganartela, y sabes que es lo que mas me agrada?- Len no respondio nada mientras el otro joven sonreia - que aunque ganes no te puedes casar con ella jajaja y que siempre te vera como su hermano jajajaja porque sabes que ella seria incapaz de mirarte de otra forma – el joven apretaba sus puños porque en su interior eso era lo que mas temia, aunque Yang obviamente no sabia que Tamao en realidad no era hermana de Len, pero de todas formas ese era uno de los temores mas grandes que tenia el peliviolaceo, que la chica no lo viera nunca de la misma forma que el la veia…

Len:- no me importa todas las tonterias que tengas en la cabeza y quieras decirme, me da lo mismo lo que pienses pero jamas dejaria que alguien de mi familia se mezclara con la tuya, Tamao no se casara contigo, ni con ninguno de los otros estupidos, y si es tan ingenua para caer con alguno de ustedes entonces para eso estoy yo para evitar que cometa una tonteria como casarse contigo….- agrego con ironia tratando de enmascarar sus sentimientos ante su primo

Yang:- di todo lo que quieras, yo se que estas interesado en ella, pero te lo digo de una vez… para evitar que gane este torneo vas a tener que matarme –

Len comenzo a caminar para alejarse de el, antes de marcharse agrego – entonces ya sabes lo que te va a pasar, para que no digas después que no estas advertido si mueres…- Yang sonrio desde lejos

Yang:- oye!!!!! saludame a tu hermana- y rio con ganas mientras Len se marchaba como si no hubiera escuchado nada al igual que los espiritus luna que volvian en busca de la joven

En la cocina Jun tomaba un pequeño aperitivo con Tamao mientras conversaban frente a Tai Pei, Jun no le habia dicho nada a Tamao sobre la presencia de Yang en la casa aunque a Tamao le habia parecido raro que desde hacia un rato no habia visto a Bai Yue y Hei Yue por eso miraba hacia todas partes….

Jun:- que te pasa Tamao?- la chica habia volteado ya varias veces llamando la atención de Jun

Tamao:- que?... no nada…- sonrio mirando nuevamente a su hermana – lo que pasa es que desde hace un rato no siento las presencias de Bai Yue y Hei Yue…

Jun:- deben estar por ahí, para protegerte…- sonrio para luego tomar un sorbo de su taza mientras Tamao la miraba, se suponia que debian estar cerca para protegerla no?

En ese minuto por la puerta de la cocina entro alguien que venia bastante irritado, en ese mismo instante las dos presencias volvieron al lado de la chica

Jun:- Len… alguna mala cara? – Len la miro algo enfadado pero al ver a Tamao junto a ella que lo miraba interrogante volvio su vista a la nevera

Len:- no ninguna, solo que no me gustan los insectos que merodean por esta mansión…- Jun sonrio mientras Tamao miraba interrogante, que ella recordara no habia visto ningun insecto por alli antes….

Jun:- te pico alguno? – Len la miro algo enfadado mientras la chica volvia a sonreir

Len:- no pero era muy venenoso, pense que tu sabias que habia uno por aquí…- dijo mientras la chica sonreia

Jun:- perdon olvide decirtelo… pero es que Tamao y yo nos encontrabamos tan tranquilas y a gusto aquí que no me dio tiempo y antes no lo recorde…- Len tomo un sorbo de la botella de leche que habia sacado de la nevera

Len:- por lo menos no se vino con ustedes…-

Jun:- seguro la sangre de Tamao le habria parecido muy dulce no crees? – casi hizo atragantarse al joven con el sorbo de leche que habia tomado, Tamao los miraba bastante intrigada por todas las cosas que decian, porque ellos no eran de hablar cosas como esas

Tai Pei:- joven se quedara a cenar con las señoritas, ya es hora…-

Len:- no gracias, no tengo hambre ahora..- dijo serio mirando a la mujer

Mientras Jun miraba a la mujer sorprendida al saber la hora - Tan tarde es?, yo pense que era mas temprano… - luego miro a su hermano - perdon supongo que el entrenamiento de Tamao se cancela por hoy verdad Len, por lo menos un dia… dejala descansar…- Len miro a la pelirosada sin mucho interes mientras ella bajaba la vista de la de el, cosa que le parecio bastante extraña, era como si se hubiera puesto nerviosa cuando el la miro

Tamao desvio su mirada a Jun - Jun esta bien no importa yo puedo…- dijo algo bajo mientras el seguia mirandola repentinamente el joven peliviolaceo se levanto

Len:- a esta hora no, de todas formas hoy no tengo animos de seguir con eso, que se quede contigo todo lo que quiera, agrego para comenzar a salir de la habitación…

Jun:- que bien – sonrio entusiasmada mientras Tamao sonreia tambien

Len:- pero solo sera por hoy mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento- Tamao asintio, Len salio del lugar rapidamente, pero sintio los pasos de Jun tras el

Jun:- que paso? –

Len:- el estupido de Yang, vino a pedirle a nuestro padre que ella sea un premio mas del torneo – dijo serio caminando hacia su cuarto seguido por Jun

Jun:- que, no eso no puede ser… que dijo, supongo que se nego verdad?-

Len:- el acepto…- dijo el joven apretando sus manos en puño mientras Jun no podia dejar de mirar sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su hermano

Jun:- debemos hacer algo…- decia mientras Len seguia caminando – tienes que ganar el torneo, tu no puedes dejar que otro se la lleve…- decia la chica mientras el se giraba para mirarla

Len:- no entiendes verdad?... no podemos retenerla a la fuerza, aunque gane el torneo, si ella se enamora de otro tiene todo el derecho de marcharse…- agrego para después girarse

Jun:- entonces tienes que enamorarla lo mas rapido que puedas….- decia ella mientras lo seguia

Len:- si claro como si fuera tan facil-

Jun:- ya se… vamonos de aquí…. a la casa de Yoh alla nadie podra interrumpir que tu…- Len la miro sorprendido

Len:- que estas loca!!! no me ire de aquí - Len siguió caminando en su camino abrio la puerta de una habitación mientras entraba disgustado Jun entro tras el ya que este no cerro la puerta en su paso por ella

Jun- es una gran idea acepta Len, ademas lo prometiste cuando fuimos la ultima vez – dijo la chica rápidamente

Len:- no lo hare, olvidate de eso…- decia el peliviolaceo enfadado mientras Jun no parecia mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa por su reaccion

Jun:- vamos Len, lo prometiste, solo tienes que decir que si…- lo miraba sonriendo, como siempre el estaba enfadado y ella feliz

Len:-no… fuiste tu quien lo prometio, y no…- decia enfadado – ademas no tengo tiempo, el torneo empieza en dos semanas y debo entrenarme…- decia el chico ahora en un murmullo fastidiado

Jun:- Len… has entrenado durante casi tres años ademas dijiste que volveríamos a ir antes de marcharnos la ultima vez, o prefieres quedarte aquí y estar rodeado por ellas…- sonrio mientras su hermano abria mucho los ojos… - pero si quieres podriamos llevar a…-

Len se habia sonrojado mucho, al notarlo se giro hacia la ventana mientras apretaba sus manos en puños – esta bien… - Jun habia juntado sus manos satisfecha por haber convencido a su hermano – pero solo lo de ir a…- no pudo terminar porque Jun ya estaba en marcha

Jun:– entonces le dire a Tamao tambien, para que se aliste –agrego rapidamente

Len:- no esper…a- pero Jun ya habia salido

Jun:- mañana nos vamos – y antes de que el hubiera dicho algo mas, ella habia cerrado la puerta, dejandolo algo cansado pero con un sonrojo notable…

Len:- demonios!!!- dijo bajo mientras se tiraba sobre su cama y colocaba una mano en su frente… - porque siempre me pasa esto…- decia para si el chico que aun mantenia el sonrojo en sus mejillas solo podia pensar en salir de esa mansión que lo ahogaba pero Jun siempre pensaba en hacer otras cosas, y ahora tendria que ir al sitio de donde habia salido el problema….


	22. Chapter 21

Hola a todos, sorpresa!!!

No puedo creer lo rapido que actualice

Pero las ideas me surgieron de la nada y aquí esta… Espero les guste

Tiene una sorpresa para todos…. Seguro quedaran con la boca abierta jejeje porque esto ya va tomando mas forma

Besos

Espero sus comentarios… Bye Bye

Kira

Capitulo 21 No me puedo contener….

A pesar de haber aceptado la proposicion de su hermana, por cansancio o por lo que fuera, no podia dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de un viaje como ese, dejar la mansion y todo lo que venia en el futuro, ademas de la relativa seguridad que sentia al tener a la pelirosada alli, alejada de todo bajo el cuidado de Jun, lo mantenia tranquilo pero llevarla a la pension, cerca de el, de Yoh Asakura, por mas que lo intentaba no podia dejar de pensar en ello, que sentiria ella, le habria dicho ya Jun que partirian, estaria feliz ante la noticia, quizas deseaba regresar mas que ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Estuvo mirando por la ventana de su habitación la luna por varias horas, no podia conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intentaba, y no podia creer que ese tipo de cosas lo preocuparan a el, ya se habria levantado unas diez veces a causa de sus pensamientos, suspiraba con cansancio y mantenia una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro, todo eso lo estaba enfadando consigo mismo, no podia creer que tuviera esa debilidad…

Bason:- señorito, porque no duerme un poco?- dijo preocupado el espiritu acercandose a su amo que no parecia sorprendido por su presencia alli, pero si molesto por la intromisión del general en sus pensamientos

Len se mantuvo en silencio sin responder, como si no lo hubiera escuchado volvio a suspirar una vez mas – creo que esto me traera mas problemas de los que crei jamas tener… - dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su cama – estoy a punto de jugarme todo… y todavía no se si quiero hacerlo…- luego se dirigio a la puerta de su habitación

Bason:- señorito a donde va?- pregunto mientras el joven abria la puerta

Len:- a dar un paseo… no tengo cabeza para dormir…- cuando ya estaba del otro lado miro por el gran ventanal hacia fuera….- de paso voy a confirmar si esto es lo correcto…- y comenzo a caminar por el largo pasillo, sabia la direccion de sus pasos y esperaba obtener la respuesta que habia salido a buscar…

En otro cuarto, la joven pelirosada miraba por la ventana recostada desde su cama, recordaba exactamente lo que la joven peliverde le dijo cuando habia regresado después de salir persiguiendo al joven Len…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooFlash Backoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jun:- Tamao!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo mientras entraba emocionada a la cocina donde la pelirosada todavía se encontraba comiendo junto a Tai Pei

Tamao sonrio – que sucede porque tan emocionada – dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud de la chica

Jun la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella para que se levantara – ya nos vamos Tai Pei gracias por todo – sonrio y salio rápidamente de la cocina jalando a Tamao que no alcanzo ni siquiera a despedirse de la mujer que las miraba algo sorprendida

Tai Pei:- señorita Jun… -alcanzo a decir pero las jóvenes ya habian salido

Por el pasillo Jun tiraba de Tamao rapidamente hacia su cuarto

Tamao:- espera…- decia intentando llevar el paso de la peliverde sin lograrlo con mucho éxito

Jun:- apresurate que no tenemos mucho tiempo…- Tamao no entendia mucho pero seguia a la joven rapido… casi al vuelo… No demoraron mucho en entrar por las puertas del cuarto de Jun, quien rapidamente paso hacia el cuarto de Tamao, llevandola en su paso a rastras

Tamao:- espera… tiempo para que cosa…- no sabia que hacer, cuando la peliverde la solto y la vio entrar a su armario la siguió rapidamente, Jun tomaba una maleta rapidamente, Tamao no sabia que hacer asi que solo la seguia, Jun volvio varias veces al armario sacando la ropa de Tamao y preguntandole todas las veces que le gustaba mas, Tamao solo contestaba por inercia mientras la veia una y otra vez salir y entrar del cuarto – por favor dime que pasa…- dijo mientras tomaba de un brazo a la chica que por fin se detenia frente a la maleta y giraba para mirar sonriente a Tamao, que no entendia nada

Jun:- nos vamos…- dijo y comenzo a meter la ropa dentro de la maleta con sumo cuidado

Tamao:- que!!! – dijo sorprendida – pe… pero no podemos, el torneo se acerca y el joven Len, yo quiero ver la competencia y verlo ganar…- dijo rapidamente

Jun sonrio – por eso no te preocupes – dijo sin cuidado – Len viene con nosotras… - Tamao se habia sorprendido porque el querria marcharse ahora?...

Tamao:- que cosa!!!!! – dijo algo confundida – pero el no puede… el torneo… que pasara con eso?... y mi entrenamiento yo tengo que seguir…– decia confundida la chica – ademas porque nos vamos…- agrego haciendo que Jun se detuviera, era verdad no habia pensado que decirle a la chica cuando preguntara eso, no podia decirle que se iban para que ella no fuera frecuentada por nadie y Len pudiera conquistarla, si decia eso seguro Tamao se asustaria mas con Len… sonrio a la chica pelirosada

Jun:- vamos por un descanso…- y volvio a hacer la maleta – Len necesita relajarse antes de comenzar la competencia, no crees?... – agrego mirando a la ya confundida Tamao..- ademas tu puedes seguir el entrenamiento alla… mientras el descansa- agrego tranquilamente

Tamao:- pero el joven no es asi, el jamas tomaria un descanso ante algo tan importante… eso no esta bien… ademas que pasara con lo de la prometida del joven?- dijo preocupada…

Jun:- por eso no te preocupes, Len dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con eso…- agrego

Tamao:- pero… y la chica que le gusta?... ella… el no querra irse, alejarse de ella… porque ella esta aquí verdad?- por mas que Tamao lo pensaba no entendia la repentina partida, Jun se giro a ella y la tomo de los hombros para luego sonreirle con tranquilidad

Jun:- Tamao tranquila, solo seran unos pocos dias, tal vez solo una semana- Tamao aun miraba a Jun bastante incredula de que el estuviera de acuerdo…

Tamao:- seguro que tu hicieste alguna cosa para que el aceptara…- dijo Tamao mirando a Jun mientras esta se comenzaba a reir…

Jun:- como crees eso de mi, no lo obligaria a hacer algo que no quiere, no tengo tanto poder sobre el como crees… hay otras personas que tienen mas influencia sobre mi hermano…- agrego mirando de una manera extraña a la pelirosada, la que obviamente no se dio cuenta de ello… Jun sonrio al notar que la chica no se habia dado cuenta de su indirecta y agrego…- vamos porque Len extraña a Yoh y a los chicos, solo por eso, acaso tu no quieres verlos?- en ese minuto Tamao abrio mucho los ojos

Tamao quedo con una expresión de sorpresa por varios minutos mientras asimilaba la noticia y Jun aprovechaba de seguir arreglando la maleta de la pelirosada - va… vamos a la pension Fumbari…- bajo la cabeza algo triste y dijo casi en un murmullo para si misma, no parecia muy entusiasmada

Jun:-claro que si… que no te gusta la idea?… Len tiene tantas ganas de ir alli, pero ya sabes como es, no lo admitiria tan abiertamente, pero cuando se lo sugeri acepto…- Tamao levanto la vista y sonrio tratando de ocultar lo que pasaba por su cabeza sobre todo al ver el rostro alegre y feliz de Jun…

Tamao:- no... no es eso, pero quizas sea mejor que yo me quede, asi puedo seguir entrenando aquí y no… - no pudo terminar sus palabras

Jun:- claro que no, tu vienes con nosotros, Len lo dijo, recuerda que es tu maestro, que el descanse no significa que tu vayas a hacerlo, recuerda lo estricto que es el, ademas que no quieres ver a Anna y a Yoh?...- Tamao no supo que decir, acaso ya no queria verlos…

Tamao:- no… no es eso… yo…- Jun tomo la maleta ya lista y la llevo a su habitación mientras caminaba hacia la puerta agrego

Jun:- sera mejor que descanses porque partiremos muy temprano para que nadie lo note… buenas noches…- agrego y salio de la habitación muy animada

Tamao:- buenas noches….- agrego sonriendole para luego volver su rostro a la expresión que tenia antes, que le pasaba… que acaso no queria volver…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFin Flash Backoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suspiro una decena de veces, por mas que lo intentaba no podia conciliar el sueño, giro varias veces sobre la cama, que podia hacer, acaso no queria ir?... pero si queria ver al joven Yoh… como estaria el ahora, quizas ya estuviera casado con la señorita Anna…- quien sabe… - murmuro para si misma

Chun Gi:- señorita, todavía esta despierta?- dijo el espiritu que acababa de ingresar al cuarto

Tamao sonrio – no puedo dormir, eso es todo….- agrego intentando no sonar afligida

Chun Gi:- se nota que le preocupa la idea de viajar…-

Tamao:- no es eso, lo que pasa es que… el destino me perturba - no sabia si continuar, como decirle a Chun Gi lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Chun Gi lo noto ante el silencio y la expresión vacia del rostro de la pelirosada - puede confiar en mi si tiene alguna preocupación señorita…-

Tamao sonrio al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su espiritu acompañante y al escuchar la sinceridad de las palabras de esta – gracias… yo se que si – se sento sobre la cama y suspiro con tranquilidad para comenzar a hablar – lo que sucede es que…- repentinamente Bai Yue y Hei Yue aparecieron tambien, Tamao los miro sonriendo al notar que sucedia – ustedes tambien estan preocupados?-

Bai Yue:- tu mente esta confusa… eso nos molesta, porque no sueles estar asi…- dijo el espiritu acercandose a la cama de la chica

Hei Yue:- ademas tu poder espiritual esta inestable y eso tambien nos afecta…- agrego subiendo a la cama de la chica y recostandose sobre ella

Tamao se avergonzó al escuchar eso – lo lamento, no fue mi intencion causar problemas-

Chun Gi:- señorita no haga caso – dijo mirando al segundo espiritu algo enfadada – mejor diganos que le preocupa…-

Tamao guardo silencio unos minutos – nunca han sentido algo que los lastima mucho?... que sus sentimientos han sido traicionados?... yo me senti asi… una vez… hace algun tiempo… y esa es la razon por la que acepte venir aquí…- miro con algo de tristeza a un punto perdido luego fijo la vista en sus espiritus y sonrio con algo de tristeza – pense que con el tiempo eso dejaria de dolerme, ademas desde que vine aqui me he sentido mucho mejor, pero ahora… ahora ellos quieren regresar, y yo… yo no se si podre soportar estar alli…- aproximo sus piernas hacia ella y coloco sus brazos sobre ellas escondiendo su rostro por unos minutos entre ellos

Chun Gi:- pero no tiene que ir si no desea hacerlo…- agrego el espiritu con tranquilidad

Tamao sonrio – debo ir… el joven Len es mi maestro y el dijo que debo ir porque mi entrenamiento continuara alla…-

Bai Yue:- el dueño del cofre es un testarudo, no dejara que te quedes si ha decidido que iras…- Tamao asintió sabia eso sin que se lo dijeran

Chun Gi:- pero tal vez sus sentimientos ya no sean los de antes señorita…- dijo el espiritu tratando de aliviar la mente de la joven

Hei Yue:- tambien hemos notado cambios en eso, quizas no sea tan terrible como crees…-

Tamao:– Jun tambien dice que mis sentimientos han cambiado y lo he pensado asi varias veces, supongo que ha sido autoconvenciendome, para no lastimarme, pero es facil cuando la persona por la que sufres esta lejos y no puedes verla frente a ti cada dia recordantote tus sentimientos - apreto sus manos una contra la otra, estuvo en silencio unos segundos y cerro sus ojos -…vamos de regreso a la pension Fumbari, donde esta la señorita Anna… y el joven Yoh… y yo no se si quiero verlo otra vez… no se si mi corazon lo olvido o solo se engaña a si mismo al no verlo…-

Chun Gi:- pero tal vez este viaje le ayude a corroborar eso señorita…- dijo el espiritu tratando de alentarla

Tamao:- cuando tuve la vision de Len y Jun hablando en el cuarto de el no pense que eso tambien se haria realidad, pero ahora… ahora que si se que es real, no deseo lastimarme al ir a la casa del joven Yoh-

Chun Gi:- pero usted siente muchas cosas por ese joven…-

Tamao:- pero Jun me dijo que quizas no era lo que yo creia, ademas no todos mis pensamientos hacia el son felices…- volvio a sonreir con pesar

Bai Yue:- entonces debes ir con mas razon… asi despejaras tus pensamientos sobre ese tema…- Tamao levanto la vista hacia el espiritu

Hei Yue:- asi es, tus dudas hacia el se disiparan y podras continuar tu vida mas tranquila…-

Tamao:- y si mis pensamientos hacia el no han cambiado, que hare si lo que siento si es amor… - algo de angustia y temor se reflejaba en sus ojos

Chun Gi:- nosotros la ayudaremos a hacer lo que usted decida… estaremos a su lado…-

Bai Yue:- y si tu decisión es quedarte alla, nosotros permaneceremos contigo…-

Tamao:- aunque me quedara, no tendria ningun sentido… el no va a amarme nunca… no a mi… supongo que eso lo he sabido siempre, quizas por eso tambien pude alejarme de el la primera vez, pero verlo ahora… no se si lo que siento es… no estoy segura de nada… - movio su cabeza varias veces, se estaba convenciendo a si misma de que ya no sentia eso… - sera mejor que deje de pensar en todo esto… mañana le dire al joven que no ire, que no puede obligarme…- dijo y pidio a sus espiritus que salieran del cuarto, ellos lo hicieron aunque con un poco de oposición pero no pudieron dejar de complacer la petición de la chica, ella ya estaba sola habian pasado unos minutos y suspiro un poco -…no entiendo porque el joven Len quiere que yo vaya con ellos… - pero una voz que no era la de ella contesto…

Len:- vas porque tienes que seguir un entrenamiento conmigo…- la chica abrio mucho los ojos al escucharlo, dejo la posición en que se encontraba sobre su cama poniendose de pie lo mas rapido que pudo… no podia negar la sorpresa al sentir la voz del joven en su cuarto… cuando entro que no lo noto?... – asi que no deseas ir a la pension con nosotros… esto si que no me lo esperaba…- agrego mientras la miraba serio… ella pudo ubicarlo en el cuarto que estaba levemente oscuro gracias al brillo intenso de sus hermosos ojos color oro. Se encontraba parado junto a la puerta sus ojos estaban fijos en ella

Tamao:- jo… joven que hace aquí?...- repentinamente se observo a si misma solo con su pijama, llevo sus manos para cubrirse el pecho, he intentar bajar un poco la falda cosa que era casi imposible, esos dias estaba haciendo bastante calor y Jun habia comprado para ella un bonito pijama blanco sin mangas que tenia un escote algo mayor a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, ademas llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, tenia unos bordados en hilo de seda blanco, los tirantes caian de sus hombros solos, exactamente como en ese minuto… habia accedido usarlo por ser regalo de Jun y por el calor que hacia últimamente y obviamente por ser un pijama nadie se lo veria puesto… pero ahora, Len Tao se encontraba frente a ella, y la miraba fijamente casi atravesandola, y el… el estaba ante la vision mas bella de toda su vida y le era difícil concentrarse, porque rayos habia decidido ir alli, solo mirarla en esos minutos le resultaba torturante, Tamao intentaba cubrirse con su largos cabellos llevandolos hacia delante por sobre su hombro derecho y eso la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa ante el, y mas cuando era alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna

Len:- por que no duermes?…- dijo sin contestar a la chica que se sorprendio mucho al notar que parecia que el no la escuchaba, acaso no le importaban las cosas que ella estaba diciendo

Tamao:-no deberia estar aquí…- dijo algo molesta al notar que el parecia actuar como si eso no le fuera nada

Len:- por que no?... – dijo el mirandola de frente logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa

Tamao:- porque es tarde y este es mi cuarto- decia mientras el no le quitaba la vista de encima -… un hombre no debe entrar al cuarto de una señorita mientras ella duerme… es impropio… ademas ni siquiera pidio permiso para entrar y eso es una falta de respeto…- decia ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente por las cosas que decia, esto causo usa sonrisa arrogante en el… lo que descoloco mucho a la joven

Len:- me estas diciendo que no tengo modales?...- dijo serio el mientras la joven se sonrojaba

Tamao:- no yo no dije que…- el no la dejo terminar

Len:- eres mi hermana no? o al menos eso pretendes ser... seguro no te importaria que Jun entrara aquí cuando le de la gana

Tamao se sorprendio:- no es lo mismo ella es…-

Len:- según nuestros padres soy tu hermano tambien, puedo entrar aquí cuando quiera…- Tamao no sabia que decir, en cierta forma el tenia razon pero ella sabia que su presencia alli no era correcta y menos a esa hora, el prosiguió luego de dar una mirada completa al cuarto que se encontraba mas bien oscuro solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana - a Jun no le importa que yo entre a su cuarto cuando yo quiero - dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana abierta

Tamao:- si pero…yo… no es lo mismo- decia ella mientras a el parecia no importarle lo incomoda que ella estaba y se apoyaba en la pared como si nada…

Len:-… piensas que hay alguna diferencia entre tu y ella?- dijo mientras la chica intentaba no colocarse mas nerviosa cosa que no le resultaba mucho

Tamao:- usted sabe que si… yo no soy como Jun para usted…-

Len:-… entonces por que buscas ser algo que no eres? Tu tampoco me ves como tu hermano entonces porque si fuera asi no te importaria que estuviera aquí ahora… – agrego arrogante ante la joven que no sabia que decirle ahora

Tamao:- no ponga palabras en mi boca, aunque intente verlo como mi hermano usted sabe que no soy de su sangre, y me lo recuerda siempre… pero sus padres me adoptaron y eso significa que soy su hermana aunque no le agrade…- agrego algo molesta

Len:- entonces eso acaba la discusión soy tu hermano y no hay ningun problema en que yo este aqui, ademas este era mi cuarto antes, yo puedo entrar aquí a la hora que quiera no tengo porque pedirte permiso… - Tamao apreto un poco sus puños con algo de molestia, que decia el, como se atrevia a ser tan descortes

Tamao:- pe… pero ahora es mi cuarto y no deberia, ademas es muy tarde yo iba a dormir…-

Len:- actuas como si yo fuera a hacerte algo… tanto miedo me tienes?... que piensas que te voy a hacer?...- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella que daba pasos hacia atrás quedando junto a la ventana que topo contra su espalda medio desnuda causandole un escalofrio por lo cual giro su cabeza para mirar con que habia chocado al sentir ese frio - que pasa, el vidrio esta muy frio para ti?...- eso la hizo volver su vista hacia el, y el… el volvia a mirarla de arriba abajo pero ahora descaradamente y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras la joven se sonrojaba evidentemente…

Tamao:- yo… - se sonrojo y recordo lo anterior dicho por el joven respondiendole algo molesta – yo no pienso nada… usted no puede hacerme nada y no le tengo miedo… deje de mirarme de esa forma - argumento rapidamente mientras se colocaba mas ruborizada mientras el volvia a sonreirle - no es correcto que usted este aqui… por favor ya deje de mirarme de esa forma…-

Len:- de que forma te estoy mirando?… - dijo mientras volvía a colocar su mirada en ella, la joven no sabia que decir, estaba poniendose muy nerviosa…

Tamao:- no siga… si continua aquí llamare a mis espiritus… mejor vayase…- Len sonrio otra vez, como le gustaba eso, solo habia ido a esa habitación para encontrar una respuesta que le ayudara a tomar una decisión sobre lo que haria en el futuro, pero al entrar olvido todo eso… al ver a la pelirosada vestida asi, era verdad que no habia logrado escuchar mucho pero al ver las reacciones de la chica por su presencia alli… no podia evitar lo que hacia ahora, sonrio y repentinamente cambio el tema

Len:- por lo que pude escuchar, ya sabes que mañana nos vamos de regreso a casa de Yoh – la chica levanto la vista sorprendida

Tamao:- usted no deberia escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- dijo pero el no puso ningun interes a las palabras de ella y prosiguió

Len:- pense que te morias por ir alli… pero parece que no es asi…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Tamao:- eso no le importa… por favor salga de mi habitación ahora que deseo dormir- agrego mientras intentaba mostrarse mas firme

Len sonrio y camino unos pasos- lamentablemente para ti ahora eres mi alumna y yo no dejare que descanses mientras tomo un pequeño descanso yo y tienes razon en realidad no me importa– agrego sin interes - porque de todas formas vendras -

Tamao comenzo a levantar la voz - claro que no ire, y si me obliga gritare para que todo el mundo se entere de que usted se va y que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase el joven estaba sobre ella y la habia sujetado de la cintura con una mano y habia colocado su mano derecha en la boca de la joven para parar sus palabras, ella tenia sus ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa

Len:- tu no diras nada y mas te vale mantener la boca cerrada… si no quieres que algo malo te pase…- sus ojos brillaban tan intenso, era tan amenazador para la joven que temblaba levemente por el miedo que le causaba la mirada y las palabras de el…- vendras aunque no lo desees y yo me encargare de eso o acaso quieres decepcionar a Jun?... agrego sonriendole malévolamente, ahora esta usando chantaje con ella… Tamao recordo el rostro feliz de Jun era cierto si decia que no Jun se entristeceria, estaba tan animada – veo que no quieres desilusionar a Jun…- agrego al notar los ojos angustiados de la pelirosada ante eso… sabia que esto le causaria un problema horrible con ella pero no podia controlarse, estaba alli con ella en sus brazos, en que minuto se le paso por la cabeza acercarse de esa manera, estaba haciendo algo que jamas hubiera calculado pero ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirse de sus actos, nunca antes habia osado tocarla tan abiertamente y menos amenazandola, Tamao no sabia que hacer, su corazon comenzo a latir muy fuerte a causa del miedo que sentia, por que el joven Tao era tan extraño?, por que antes habia sido tan amable y se comportaba bien con ella y ahora le hablaba de esa manera tan extraña y la amenazaba? – entonces que haras…- decia el joven contra su propia mano a pocos centímetros de los labios de la joven mientras sin darse cuenta le acariciaba la cintura – que vamos a hacer… no creo que quieras que tambien te haga daño verdad? – Tamao cada minuto habria mas los ojos – entonces si prometes quedarte callada y venir con nosotros, yo te suelto y no te hare daño…- la chica asintio despacio todavía con la mano de el sobre sus labios, el lentamente fue quitando su mano, pero no pudo apartar su pulgar de la boca de la joven, el que paso varias veces por el labio inferior de ella, la chica no sabia que hacer estaba completamente paralizada, repentinamente lo noto, el la miraba tal como en sus sueños, sus ojos dorados tan cerca… el estaba tan cerca como en sus sueños… - deberias ir a dormir, mañana tendremos un viaje largo – agrego el acercandose mas a ella, mientras ahora su dos manos sujetaban por la cintura delicadamente quizas solo intentando cercarla donde estaba para que no huyera…

Tamao estaba tan sonrojada y su corazon latia mas rapido – joven yo…- dijo tratando de alejarlo

Len:- deja de llamarme joven…- dijo tan cerca de ella… - deja de decirme de esa forma…-

Tamao:-yo… esto… por favor…- repentinamente noto lo que sucedia, era igual a su sueño, y como en el, no sabia como rechazar la cercania de el, estaba aterrada por lo que habia pasado recientemente por la amenaza de el pero le gustaba que estuviera cerca...

Len:-… dime por mi nombre - susurraba cerca de ella estaba acorralada entre su ventanal y el cuerpo de el, tal y como en su sueño, sus ojos oro la atravesaban de pies a cabeza…

Tamao:- esto es incorrecto jo… joven… alejese- trato de decir lo mas normal que pudo pero apenas podia mantenerse firme ante el

Len:- Len… solo Len… di mi nombre y te dejare ir…- decia, sintio repentinamente la mano de el, tocaba su rostro delicadamente, volvia hasta llegar a su labio inferior, que el rozaba nuevamente con su pulgar logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos mientras sentia que su corazon latia apresuradamente y que se cortaba su respiración…

Tamao:- por favor… esto no es real…- era un contacto tan suave, que no queria que terminara, el mismo del sueño, como una persona tan fria podia transmitir eso, como podia ser, si acababa de… no podia pensar claro pero sabia que el la odiaba, ella lo recordaba asi, no de esta manera tan diferente… como podia ser si minutos antes la estaba amenazando ahora la estuviera tratando de esa manera….

Len:- claro que es real… solo tienes que decirme por mi nombre… y te dejare ir…- ya no habia mas que una leve distancia y el tenia su frente apoyada en la de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca, casi a milímetros –dilo…- un susurro casi inaudible

Tamao:- yo… Len… - decia el nombre de el…, mientras sentia la mano del joven en su cintura…

Len:- ves solo es una palabra… que en tus labios…- no pudo soportar mas al decir esas palabras mientras miraba los labios entreabiertos de la pelirosada repentinamente la atrajo hacia el con fuerza, una fuerza que a la vez era delicada con ella… y puso sus labios sobre los de ella robandole su primer beso y la respiración de una manera posesiva… Tamao abrio sus ojos a mas no poder al sentir el contacto, que era lo que sucedia, asi que de esa manera seguia su sueño… eso era lo que seguia… no podia estar pasando Len Tao le estaba robando su primer beso… no podia pensar… no con el haciendo eso, como responder a eso… lo unico logico que pudo pensar era que tambien era un sueño, si eso debia ser, tal vez se quedo dormida luego de que Chun Gi y los otros espiritus salieron del cuarto, era la unica explicación a esto, mientras Len Tao estaba totalmente sumergido en su accion actual, besar a la chica que amaba, y ahora podia saber que era exactamente lo que sentia por ella, quizas antes no estaba seguro pero ahora, ahora si lo estaba, ya tenia su decisión, lo que habia ido a buscar a esa habitación después de ese beso y lo que sentia no permitiria que ningun otro la tocara, ahora era de el… la atrajo mas hacia si y lentamente fue besandola con mas profundidad, ahora ella respondia de a poco pero lo hacia, y eso significaba algo… porque si ella no sintiera nada lo habria alejado de inmediato, pero no… ella respondia, poco pero lo hacia… las manos de la joven estaban sobre su pecho pudo sentirlas, temblaba y parecia no saber que hacer con ellas, el la solto de su agarre y tomo los brazos de la joven para ponerlos sobre sus propios hombros, alli fue cuando ella lo abrazo, se sujeto al cuello de el con mucha fuerza, sentia que se caia al suelo por eso se sujeto de el lo mas que pudo. Sonrio leve al notar a la joven responder de esa manera y la acorralo apoyandola contra el vidrio, no queria parar de tenerla asi, ademas sabia que si dejaba de besarla deberia responder por ese acto incorrecto y que quizas ella le reprocharia, asi que siguió besandola, tal vez hasta quedarse sin aire, invadio hábilmente la boca de la joven que volvio a sorprenderse al sentir como el entraba en su boca y ella no oponia ninguna resistencia a eso… pero como hacerlo, si de cierto modo le gustaba, no podia creerlo pero le gustaba, y queria que el siguiera, no le importaba que fuera un sueño pero queria que continuara… cerro sus ojos y se abrazo mas a el, comenzo a responderle con mas libertad, este sueño era lo mas atrevido que jamas habia hecho en su vida, besar al que se suponia ahora era su hermano pero como negarse a el si cuando lo miraba… ella… ella no podia dejar de pensar en todos sus sueños con el. Respondio, volvio a hacerlo dandole permiso para seguir, el joven al sentir esto se sorprendio, pero no solo por el hecho de que era correspondido de una forma tan abierta sino de que si seguia besandola terminaria haciendo otras cosas que no podia permitirse, por lo menos no todavía, que ella no sabia lo que el sentia y que estaba completamente seguro de que ella no sabia que sentia por el…. Se separo de ella lentamente, la joven intentaba recobrar el aire y abria sus ojos despacio sintio la voz de el en su oido… y lo que dijo hizo que ella abriera sus ojos mas que alarmada saliendo rápidamente del trance en el que se encontraba sumergida - algun dia vamos a hacer esto porque ambos lo deseamos, pronto tu seras mia… - ella no alcanzo a hacer nada mas porque repentinamente el golpeo levemente su delicado cuello y cayo dormida en sus brazos – hasta entonces sera mejor que sea solo un sueño para ti…- tomo en brazos a la chica y la recosto sobre la cama, la cubrio levemente y con una mano alejo los cabellos del rostro de la chica… no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer pero ya no podia contenerse mas, estuvo unos minutos mirandola para después dirigirse a la puerta – eso sera lo mejor…- murmuro y salio tranquilamente del cuarto, mientras Tamao permanecia dormida tranquilamente

Acababa de salir del cuarto, no podia dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, no estaba arrepentido, claro que no, acababa de probar lo que mas deseaba y habia obtenido una respuesta, paso su pulgar sobre su labio inferior y sonrio con algo de arrogancia al recordar el sabor de los labios de la joven, una voz lo distrajo

Jun:- tu no deberias hacer visitas a estas horas – dijo la joven sonriendo a su hermano que aun permanecia de espaldas a ella

Len:- y tu no deberias estar espiandome…- agrego girandose a ella

Jun:- no te espiaba iba por un vaso de leche, y te descubri - sonrio nuevamente - te apetece acompañarme por uno?- Len solo asintio pero no dijo nada y siguió tras ella hacia la cocina. Una vez alli al estar ya sentados…

Len:- no vas a preguntar que paso? – dijo al notar lo callada que estaba

Jun:- para que, si de todas formas vas a decirmelo - sonrio nuevamente y el joven se ruborizo levemente

Len:- que caprichosa eres…-

Jun:- la besaste? – pregunto captando rápidamente la atención del joven que se sorprendio la escucharla

Len:- como sabes que…- pero no pudo terminar

Jun no podia creerlo solo lo dijo para molestarlo pero parece que habia dado justo en el clavo que suerte habia tenido – si la besaste? No puedo creer que te atrevieras de verdad a hacerlo…- dijo alegremente

Len:- no pude evitarlo ella me provoco… - dijo en un murmullo algo molesto por tener que hablar del tema

Jun:- Tamao te provoco? Eso no puedo creerlo –

Len:- seguro es tu culpa, tu le compraste eso que llevaba puesto…- se sonrojo levemente al recordas como estaba la chica vestida, Jun sonrio

Jun:- sabia que te agradaria…- Len se sonrojo mas que antes – pero no puedo creer que solo la hayas besado por eso… cielos si que estas enamorado – sonrio mirandolo algo sorprendida

Len:- callate, empezo a decir que no iria y eso me saco de mis casillas, y ya no pude controlarme…-

Jun:- sobre todo teniendola tan cerca verdad? Si te lanzaste sobre ella como un animal sobre su presa – agrego mientras el abria mucho los ojos y la miraba sorprendido – claro que los vi… senti hablar a Tamao y eso me parecio extraño, entonces me asome entonces vi cuando ella te grito que no iria y que no podias obligarla y ya sabras que vi todo lo demas…- sonreia muy complacida – aunque no crei que te atreverias a besarla eso me sorprendio de verdad, pero menos mal que te detuviste sino habrias terminado con ella en la cama…- dijo riendo mientras su hermano no podia creer las palabras de ella

Len:- callate no soy un pervertido…- Jun no paraba de reir al ver el rostro ruborizado de su hermano

Jun:- solo bromeo no te exaltes... no puedo creer que no captaras mi presencia alli, ella si que te tiene hechizado- agrego sonriendo y tomo de su vaso, Len tomo tambien de su botella para calmarse, su hermano mayor tenia razon, habia visto todo, y el no se dio por enterado de su presencia debio haber tenido mas cuidado pero cuando estaba con ella parecia que todo lo demas se borraba de sus percepciones

Len no dijo nada siguió tomando de su botella mientras intentaba bajar el calor y el sonrojo que sentia en sus mejillas, Jun permanecio en silencio a su lado – no debiste permanecer espiando…- agrego serio

Jun:- claro que si, porque si hubieras seguido adelante debia detenerte, esta muy claro para mi que Tamao no te habria puesto un alto…- Len la miro asombrado – que no me diras que no notaste como te respondia… estaba totalmente entregada a ti…- Len se sonrojo y bajo la vista hacia la botella mientras pensaba, era verdad, la sintio en sus brazos se habia dejado hacer todo lo que el habia intentado

Len:- eso no quiere decir que ella me…- no pudo continuar porque Jun siguió hablando

Jun:- eso lo se, pero que no te haya rechazado significa que si le gustas, y eso lo sentiste lo se, tal vez no se haya dado cuenta todavía de sus sentimientos pero se que ella piensa mucho en ti, confundida pero lo hace…- Len tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos seguramente estaba feliz al escuchar eso pero siendo como era el, obviamente expresarlo era difícil

Len:- de todas formas mañana despertara pensando que fue solo un sueño…- agrego seriamente

Jun:- que malo fuiste Len, golpearla para dejarla inconciente eso no fue muy cortes de tu parte después de robarle su primer beso…- Len levanto la vista, era verdad, era el primer beso de ella, ahora si que no podia evitar sentirse dueño de ella, Jun sonrio al ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hermano – que haremos mañana?- Len volvio a mirarla

Len:- nada, sera como si no hubiera pasado… - dijo serio

Jun:- de verdad y yo que queria preguntarle si le gusto…- Len se sonrojo

Len:- tu no le diras nada, no quiero que ella se entere de que lo que paso no fue un sueño…- agrego mientras se levantaba – sera mejor para ella no recordarlo como otra cosa que no sea un sueño…-

Jun:- y tu? Podras dejarlo pasar solo como un sueño… dicen que cuando se prueba algo por primera vez y que se ha deseado mucho y resulta satisfactorio después es muy difícil no volver a desear probarlo…- Len la miro seriamente y comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada de la cocina

Len:- eso no me pasara a mi… yo puedo controlarme…- agrego girandose hacia ella

Jun:- si eso pude notarlo muy bien hace unos minutos – sonrio mientras el se sonrojaba

Len:- dije que no volvera a pasar y asi sera… aunque tenga que amarrarme a mi mismo para evitarlo… por lo menos hasta que no este seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mi…-

Jun:- entonces espero que seas capaz de permanecer amarrado y no cortar tus propias ataduras…- el joven movio su mano en forma de despedida – algo mas…- Len se detuvo esperando la pregunta de su hermana… - como hiciste para esquivar las percepciones de los espiritus de Tamao ellos son muy difíciles de engañar? – Len sonrio

Len:- tus sellos son bastante utiles… para alejar estorbos…- agrego sacando unos de su bolsillo y colocandolos en la mesa mientras Jun sonreia – buenas noches- y salio despreocupadamente…

Bason:- señorita esta segura que esto es lo correcto?- dijo el espiritu apareciendo junto a la joven peliverde

Jun:- no estas feliz Bason, a ti te agrada Tamao verdad?- el general se sorprendio mucho pero no pudo evitar asentir

Bason:- pero la señorita no…-

Jun:- claro que si solo es un poco mas distraida… para notar sus sentimientos por Len, pero si no, no le hubiera correspondido…- se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada – mejor sera que te vayas con Len, el se preocupara si no siente tu presencia a su lado-

Bason:- si señorita…- iba a retirarse pero la voz de Jun lo detuvo

Jun:- una cosa mas… gracias por avisarme donde se encontraba Len…- Bason se sonrojo y salio del lugar mientras Jun salia de la cocina tranquilamente.

El sol aparecia lentamente por la ventana, era demasiado temprano y la joven pelirosada abria lentamente sus ojos, repentinamente recordo la noche anterior, se desperto rapidamente y se sento sobre su cama como asustada y comenzo a mirar toda la habitación, como buscando algo o mas bien a alguien, nada a su alrededor, se levanto de la cama, y fue hacia el baño rápidamente, no habia nadie alli, luego el armario, tampoco… se dirigio a la puerta del cuarto, estaba cerrada completamente tal como ella la dejaba antes de irse a dormir volvio a su cama y se sento sobre ella mirando hacia la ventana

Chun Gi:- buenos dias señorita – dijo el espiritu alegremente mientras aparecia a su lado, la joven estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no contesto- señorita? Esta bien?- dijo mientras movia su mano delante del rostro distraido de la joven

Tamao:- eh… si buenos dias Chun Gi- agrego para volver a mirar el cuarto preocupada – Chun Gi, tu anoche…- no sabia como preguntar - no viste a… Len aquí?- casi lo llama joven pero recordo que sus espiritus en realidad creian que eran hermanos asi que se contuvo

Chun Gi:- al joven Len?...- Tamao la miro bastante intrigada algo asustada pero tenia que comprobar si eso habia sido un sueño o no – no señorita no vi al joven cerca de aquí tampoco senti su presencia…- Tamao respiro profundo eso le dio un poco de alivio confirmando su suposición de que solo habia sido un sueño, en ese minuto aparecieron Bai Yue u Hei Yue, Tamao repitio la pregunta

Tamao:- no vieron a Len acercarse aqui anoche?- dijo preocupada Chun Gi noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de la joven porque preguntaba eso tan preocupada

Bai Yue:- no, no sentimos la presencia del dueño del cofre aquí…- Tamao suspiro con alivio

Tamao:- entonces fue solo un sueño…-

Chun Gi:- señorita de que habla?- Pregunto algo intrigada la adivina

Tamao:- no de nada – sonrio sonrojandose un poco – sera mejor que vaya a darme un baño, que nos iremos pronto…-

Chun Gi:- entonces si iremos? – Tamao que iba caminando hacia la puerta del baño se giro, era extraño repentinamente no le importaba tener que ir a Fumbari…

Tamao sonrio no sabia porque pero ya no le parecia tan tragico ir a ese lugar y ver al joven Yoh… entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta mientras los espiritus se miraban algo sorprendidos por el cambio en la chica… que le habria sucedido ahora?

Jun:- buenos dias…- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de la chica pelirosada como estaria esta mañana?... encontro a los tres espiritus mirandose algo preocupados – que sucede? –

Chun Gi la miro algo extrañada – la señorita… que ayer no queria irse y ahora esta… hasta entusiasmada por el viaje…- Jun sonrio para si misma pero no mostrandolo abiertamente – ademas ha hecho una pregunta muy extraña esta mañana-

Jun:- a si, cual?- pregunto fingiendo como si ella no supiera nada

Hei Yue:- pregunto si el dueño del cofre estuvo anoche aquí…-

Jun:- aquí en la habitación dicen?-

Chun Gi:- si señorita que extraño no cree?-

Jun:- la verdad si lo es, yo no escuche ningun ruido anoche… que raro…- dijo mientras no podia dejar de pensar en lo que debia estar pensando Tamao para preguntar algo asi, seguro recordaba nitidamente el beso que Len le habia dado

Chun Gi:- nosotros tampoco…- los tres se miraron nuevamente

Jun:- ademas no creo que mi hermano tuviera algun motivo para venir aquí tan tarde, siendo que no ha entrado a este cuarto desde que era un niño y la unica llave la tiene Tamao…- en ese minuto Tamao salio del baño secando su cabello envuelta en una bata

Tamao:- buenos dias Jun…- dijo con animo como todas las mañanas

Jun:- buenos dias, dormiste bien?- Tamao abrio los ojos mientras Jun le sonreia como siempre que preguntaba eso, Tamao no pudo evitar pensar en su ultimo sueño, habia sido tan real, si hasta sentia sus labios algo hinchados… llevo su mano hacia sus labios instintivamente, Jun sonrio seguramente la joven recordaba el beso - parece que no mucho…- agrego sonriendo, Tamao se sonrojo mucho

Tamao:- dormi muy bien es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño…- sonreia nerviosa y esperaba que Jun no preguntara mas, para su suerte Jun no siguió con el tema

Jun:- apresurate que nos iremos en una hora, antes que todos se despierten…- Tamao asintio y se apresuro al armario – Len nos esta esperando en la entrada…-

Tamao que estaba en el armario no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el nombre del joven, como podia ser que un sueño se viera tan real… pero acaso el seria capaz de una accion asi, no el no actuaria asi jamas menos con ella, no entendia como podia tener esa clase de sueños con el… estaba vistiendose en ese minuto se colocaba una falda ajustada de color blanco y bordados rosa, una camisa mao del mismo color sin mangas y acababa de calzarse unas sandalias negras muy sencillas, se ruborizaba mucho mas al recordar el beso que no podia sacarse de la mente, movio su cabeza rapidamente de un lado a otro para alejar sus pensamientos, seria mejor que no pensara mas en ese sueño… al menos no si dentro de unos minutos lo veria frente a ella y ademas viajaria a su lado hacia Japon… comenzo a cepillar su cabello frente al espejo, no sabia la razon pero esa mañana se veia diferente, y su corazon se sentia diferente….

En la entrada de la mansión alguien intentaba convencer al joven de que ese viaje estaba mal y que si los señores Tao se enteraban habria muchos problemas cosa que al joven Tao en realidad le daba exactamente lo mismo

Tai Pei:- por favor joven no lo haga…- decia la mujer desesperada

Len:- porque no dejas de insistir esta es una decisión ya tomada, nos iremas en cuanto bajen- dijo serio sin preocuparse de mirar el rostro afligido de la mujer frente a el

Tai Pei:- pero si el señor En se entera….- agregaba con preocupación

Len:- bueno mejor, asi se dara cuenta que no puede controlarme, como siempre – dijo con soberbia el joven que mantenia la puerta del vehiculo abierta y miraba de vez en cuando hacia las escaleras para ver si las jóvenes a quienes esperaba se acercaban, en esos instantes pudo divisar a Jun y a Tamao, Tai Pei giro al escuchar la voz de Jun Tao desde lejos

Jun:- dense prisa - dijo mientras miraba tras ella a Tamao y Lee Bruce Long, quien traia el equipaje de ambas y a quien Tamao intentaba ayudar, a pesar de que el no dejaba que lo hiciera…

Tamao:- Lee Bruce Long no tiene porque llevar mi equipaje yo puedo hacerlo- decia la chica mientras caminaba a su lado

Lee Bruce Long:- no se preocupe señorita, mejor tenga cuidado y no vaya a tropezar por no mirar por donde va…- Tamao insistia desde que habian salido de las habitaciones pero no habia logrado nada… desde lejos se podia ver a Tai Pei junto a Len… Lee Bruce Long lo noto y se dirigio a Jun que los miraba divertida ante la insistencia de Tamao… - Jun Tao, creo que nos han descubierto…-

Jun se giro y miro a su hermano junto a la mujer – creo que tendremos algunas dificultades antes de partir- agrego sonriendo y adelantandose – sera mejor que ayude a Len…- y comenzo a caminar un poco mas a prisa

Tai Pei hablaba con el joven Tao bastante preocupada - seguro esto es idea de la señorita Jun, pero llevarse tambien a la señorita Tamao, eso no esta bien… sobre todo sin el consentimiento del señor En - agrego mientras Len ya no la escuchaba siquiera, su vista iba fija en la pelirosada, que aun no notaba la mirada que estaba recibiendo

Jun:- tranquila Tai Pei… solo sera por una semana, después regresaremos, comprende que necesitamos un descanso y que aquí sera muy difícil obtenerlo…- decia la joven con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al vehiculo

Tamao que aun miraba a Lee Bruce Long giro para ver a la mujer pero sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en el joven que la miraba con seriedad – bu… buenos dias – dijo con rapidez y bajo la vista, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar su sueño, se sonrojo instantaneamente y retiro su mirada de el bastante nerviosa, Len sonrio… asi que ella si recordaba, pero parecia no estar enfadada seguramente si creyo que todo habia sido un sueño…

Jun:- buenos dias Len…- dijo animada mientras Lee Bruce Long acomodaba las maletas en la parte posterior del vehiculo

Len:- buenos dias, sera mejor que nos marchemos de inmediato - dijo para ambas, y subio al vehiculo sin mas, Jun asintio feliz mientras Tamao giro hacia Tai Pei para despedirse y subir rapidamente al vehiculo,

Tai Pei:- por favor cuidense mucho señoritas, y regresen pronto…- dijo mientras Tamao subia y Jun sonreia, tratando de tranquilizarla…

Tamao quedo frente a Len Tao cuando ingreso al vehiculo, sus ojos dorados quedaron clavados en los suyos, que el la mirara la hacia sentir mucho mas nerviosa que antes… no era justo… por que cuando por fin empezaban a llevarse mejor gracias a los entrenamientos, tenia que soñar eso… ahora con ese sueño no podia evitar sentirse otra vez nerviosa y temerosa del joven…. no podia evitar recordar todo el sueño, las palabras de el la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Len:- por que me estas mirando asi?- pregunto aunque no parecia realmente interesado en la respuesta de la joven

Tamao:- quien yo?... – dijo nerviosa – no yo no… lo estaba mirando de ninguna forma…- se sonrojo y se sento a su lado mientras fijaba su vista en sus propias manos, varias veces volteo para verlo, el miraba sin ningun interes hacia fuera pero las constantes miradas de la joven lo estaban colocando bastante molesto

Len se giro a ella y su mirada fria pego de lleno en la joven, pero fueron sus palabras las que la descolocaron – ahora me diras que tambien sueñas conmigo…- Tamao levanto la vista casi asustada, Len solo giro hacia la ventana nuevamente – eres tan extraña… me miras como si fuera verdad… -

Tamao:- que?.. no – rio nerviosa mientras negaba con las manos – claro que no… - después de eso Len dejo de prestarle atención a la joven, Tamao suspiro aliviada, en ese minuto Jun ingreso al vehiculo

Jun:- de que hablan, que se ven tan extraños?- dijo sonriendo, Tamao levanto la vista algo sonrojada mientras negaba con sus manos, Len ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de contestar, se notaba bastante aburrido

Tamao:- no de nada… nosotros…- la voz del joven Tao la interrumpio

Len:- que esperas para partir…- dijo algo enfadado al conductor, Jun lo miro divertida

Jun:- Len no seas asi, tranquilo…- Len miro a su hermana no muy amablemente, pero no respondio nada, en ese minuto el vehiculo se puso en marcha con sus cuatro pasajeros, porque Lee Bruce Long iba sentado junto a Jun… Len a decir verdad no estaba muy contento con esto y por eso preferia mirar hacia fuera del vehiculo, Jun le pidio no interferir pero la verdad es que preferia mantenerse callado a aceptar el hecho, que la complaciera no significaba que le gustara la situación…

Llegaron al aeropuerto y rapidamente abordaron el avion privado, Len Tao se sento al fondo mientras Jun arreglaba lo del vuelo, Tamao no sabia donde sentarse esta vez, Bason paso junto a ella

Bason:- señorita porque no se sienta junto al señorito Len- Tamao lo miro algo asustada por la petición del espiritu… - ahora que es su maestro tal vez pueda hablar con el y no se vaya tan callado como siempre…- Tamao sonrio algo nerviosa, era verdad, ademas tal vez estar cerca de el le ayudaria a olvidar ese tonto sueño y verlo como era en realidad… pero al ver la mirada perdida de el joven sintio miedo de acercarse e interrumpirlo

Tamao:- no creo que sea buena idea Bason… si lo interrumpo tal vez se enfade conmigo… - dijo en un murmullo, el espiritu sonrio

Bason:- señorita le aseguro que al joven no le desagradara su compañía…- Tamao lo miro algo dubitativa pero igual comenzo a caminar y antes de cambiar de parecer se sento silenciosamente junto al joven que mantenia los ojos cerrados…

Len suspiro al sentir el perfume de la joven, seguro Bason le habia pedido que se sentara junto a el, otra vez la tenia cerca, porque cuando intentaba mantenerse al margen de ella se la lanzaban cerca… abrio los ojos mientras la joven miraba su regazo tratando de mantenerse lo mas callada posible para no molestarlo, lentamente se giro para mirarla – porque no te sentaste con Jun? – pregunto aburrido

Tamao:- yo… lo que pasa es que…- miro hacia delante, el joven tambien miro, ahí estaba Jun se habia sentado junto a Lee Bruce Long… eso lo molesto un poco pero no dijo nada - yo no queria interrumpir…- se ruborizo levemente – pero si a usted le molesta yo puedo…- comenzo a levantarse pero la mano de Len Tao sobre la suya la detuvo… ambos se miraron ella bastante sorprendida y el algo extrañado al notar lo que hacia… la solto despacio mientras ella bajaba la vista ruborizada, que le sucedia, por que eso tan simple la habia puesto tan nerviosa, claro que el podia tocarla era su hermano no?...

Len:- no tienes que irte… no me importa, puedes quedarte si quieres…- agrego y se giro hacia la ventana, que rayos hacia, tanta era su necesidad de tocarla que lo hacia inconscientemente?... era mejor no pensar en eso o terminaria volviendose loco

Tamao:- gracias yo… me quedare…- dijo volviendo a sentarse y cerro los ojos lentamente, estaba algo incomoda pero sabia que el no tenia la culpa, después de todo habia sido un sueño suyo, el no sabia nada de eso y seguramente tampoco haria una cosa asi… incluso hasta reiria si ella le contaba una tonteria como esa, quizas hasta le diria que estaba loca, alucinando tonterias… suspiro con cansancio…

Len estuvo bastante tiempo callado y fue la voz de la chica la que interrumpio su silencio

Tamao:-que… que entrenamiento hare cuando lleguemos alla?- dijo con la voz bastante baja para no importunarlo mucho, Len no la miro pero si contesto su pregunta

Len sonrio con ironia y arrogancia captando la atención de Tamao de inmediato - quizas te ponga a correr como Anna hace con Yoh, tal vez le pida a ella que te entrene mientras descanso… ella es muy buena en eso…- Tamao abrio mucho los ojos, acaso seria capaz, solo pensar en entrenamientos con la señorita Anna se le revolvia el estomago

Tamao:- yo… no…- iba a pedirselo, seria capaz de pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero solo al ver su expresión de miedo, Len no pudo mantener mas su ironia con ella

Len:- no te pongas asi, no lo hare, solo queria asustarte un poco…- Tamao levanto la vista algo sorprendida y lo miro con algo de reproche, el sonrio arrogante hacia la ventana – aunque no te vendria mal seguir un entrenamiento de esos… después de todo Anna dejo en muy buena forma a Yoh, se notaba que sabia lo que hacia…- Len alababa a la señorita Anna muy seguido, Tamao no podia creer lo que escuchaba y algo la molestaba mucho pero no sabia que era…

Tamao:- habla como si admirara mucho a la señorita Anna…- dijo algo enfadada pero sin elevar el tono de su voz, mas bien lo disminuyo como a un murmullo, no sabia porque era pero le molestaban los halagos de el hacia ella…

Len sonrio al ver la actitud de la joven – admirarla dices?- se giro a ver a Tamao, se veia tan linda enfadada, hasta parecia celosa se le ocurrio decir algo para ver la reaccion de la chica, tal vez…- si ella me parece una mujer unica, Yoh tiene mucha suerte de que sea su prometida…- agrego el joven mientras Tamao abria mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de las palabras de el y no pudo contener lo que dijo después…

Tamao:- pues… yo… no creo que los entrenamientos de la señorita Anna sean tan buenos… y ella es una persona muy fria y muy mala…- se habia molestado sin razon alguna y habia girado un poco cerrando los ojos dando la espalda al joven que la miro bastante sorprendido, acaso si estaba celosa?… el joven no se atrevio a decir nada mas, parecia que ella si estaba enfadada de verdad

Estuvieron algun tiempo en silencio, Tamao se sentia extraña, no sabia porque le molestaba la actitud del joven a su lado cada vez que hablaban de la señorita Anna, como el podia admirarla si ella era tan mala con el joven Yoh y era tan fria con todo el mundo, acaso ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba al joven Tao… un minuto, acaso era la señorita Anna, a quien el queria?, por eso era este viaje? Acaso por eso no querian contarle quien era la joven a quien el queria? Algunas cosas tenian mucho sentido para ella ahora, Muchas ideas se pasaron por su cabeza, acaso iban a que el joven Tao le arrebatara la señorita Anna al joven Yoh, no eso no podia ser… apreto sus puños fuerte, nunca antes habia hecho una cosa asi… pero cuando fue, desde cuando el joven Len se habia interesado en ella, y porque antes no habia hecho nada si era asi… seria acaso capaz de pelearse con el joven Yoh por ella, algo la molesto de una forma que no podia creer… y por que le importaba eso a ella?, que mas le daba que al joven Tao le gustara la señorita Anna, movio su cabeza un par de veces, la molestia no se iba, lo miro un par de veces seguidas pensando en eso… su corazon latia rapido y la angustia se apodero de ella, llevo sus manos a su pecho, Len giro para mirarla se veia extraña y perdida en sus pensamientos

Len:- que te sucede?- pregunto serio casi como si tuviera que preguntar por obligación, Tamao se asusto al escuchar su voz

Tamao:- na… nada – agrego tratando de no contestar

Len:- si claro… si estas muy tranquila…- agrego con ironia

Tamao:- bueno… ese es mi problema… lo que me pase no le importa… -agrego enfadada habia explotado casi sin motivo y el se sorprendio bastante ante el enfado extraño de ella hacia el, iba a levantarse pero la mano del joven la detuvo

Len:- que ocurre?- dijo casi como en una orden, Tamao sentia una opresión en el pecho y el agarre del joven en su muñeca era muy fuerte como para levantarse

Tamao:- usted… vamos a la pension porque quiere quitarle la señorita Anna al joven Yoh… como puedo ser tan malo…- hablo casi en un murmullo para que Jun no escuchara, como podia hacer algo tan vil a su amigo, Len no podia creer lo que ella habia dicho… de donde demonios habia sacado ella esa tonteria, Tamao lo miraba angustiada y el no sabia que decir, como habia pasado esto…

Len:- de que demonios estas hablando…-agrego reteniendo a la joven con fuerza de la muñeca

Tamao:- no sere parte de esto, yo no ayudare a nada de esto, deseo regresar ahora…- dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del joven

Len:- de que hablas, tranquilizate…- dijo mientras la agarraba de ambas muñecas intentando calmarla, por suerte Jun todavía no se daba cuenta

Tamao:- es un monstruo, como puede hacerle algo asi al joven Yoh…- agrego casi a punto de llorar – el lo considera su amigo…- Len no pudo seguir reteniendola con fuerza y la solto

Len:- estas loca… yo no hare ninguna cosa de esas… demonios que tienes en la cabeza…- ella lo miraba bastante asustada – jamas me meteria con Anna, ni que estuviera loco, de donde demonios sacaste…- la miro mientras ella trataba de secar sus lagrimas… no pudo seguir reprendiendola y estiro un pañuelo hacia ella. Tamao lo miro y acepto el pañuelo algo dudosa... Len estaba que no creia lo que acababa de oir… - escucha no se porque dices esas tonterias pero desde ahora te aclaro que yo no voy a tamaña tonteria, solo deseo ver a Yoh, no voy a robarle la prometida ni nada de eso… por dios que te pasa…- la chica no dejaba de sollozar y el no sabia como calmarla, que ella creyera una cosa asi era lo peor que podia sucederle a el… - solo te dire una cosa… si estoy enamorado pero no es de esa mujer insufrible, que la admire por la forma en que entrena al perezoso de Yoh no quiere decir nada entiendes…- Tamao escuchaba y asentia con dificultad – y en ultimo caso no se porque te molesta tanto, si fuera asi deberias agradecermelo, dejaria a Yoh libre para ti…- agrego algo enfadado, Tamao abrio los ojos sorprendida

Tamao:- yo… yo no quiero eso… como puede pensar eso de mi…- dijo casi indignada

Len:- y porque no si tu piensas eso de mi…- Tamao cayo en cuenta de lo que ella misma habia dicho y se sonrojo mucho

Tamao:- jamas querria que el joven Yoh estuviera conmigo solo porque no puede estar con la persona que ama, yo quiero a alguien que me ame a mi…- agrego mientras el la miraba

Len:- Fantastico, que bien entonces parece que los dos queremos lo mismo…- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su frente y se reclinaba sobre su asiento… - que no te das cuenta de que jamas me meteria entre Yoh y Anna no te das cuenta… por dios…-

Tamao:- yo…. Lo lamento no quise…- bajo la vista no sabia como disculparse

Len:- ya no importa pero no quiero volver a escuchar una tonteria absurda como esa…- Tamao asintio, como pudo ser tan boba para decir eso, y frente al joven Tao, seguro ahora la creeria loca… Len suspiro con cansancio un par de veces, esperaba que la chica se quitara esa idea o tendria muchos problemas para lograr lo que queria…

El viaje después de eso siguió sin mucha conversación entre ellos, sobre todo porque Tamao no se atrevia a abrir la boca y porque Len no tenia ganas de seguir explicando algo que no entendia… por que tenia que explicar si no era cierto?... a pesar de que la idea de que ella estuviera celosa le daba un poco de esperanza, pero tampoco podia obviar el hecho de que lo que a ella le preocupaba podia ser solo la felicidad de Yoh… El avion aterrizo sin ningun contratiempo Jun y Lee Bruce Long se levantaron y bajaron del avion, Tamao se levanto para salir pero antes de bajar Len la tomo del brazo - escucha…- Tamao se giro para mirarlo y quedaron muy cerca, una imagen vino a su mente al verlo tan cerca… era el rostro de el otra vez y la frase que no se iba de su cabeza - algun dia vamos a hacer esto porque ambos lo deseamos, pronto tu seras mia… - el volvia a tomarla del brazo y ella parecia fuera de su mente…- que te sucede?- habia preguntado captando por fin la atención de ella que se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca otra vez

Tamao:- na… nada…- Len suspiro con cansancio, seria mejor dejar las cosas asi, no sabia si seria capaz de volver a contenerse o le volveria a robar un beso antes de lograr su cometido…

Len:- vamos…- y se aproximo a la salida, Tamao lo miro salir y salio tras el, la luz llego de lleno en su rostro, la luz del sol en Japon….


	23. Chapter 22

Ups otro capitulo ojala les guste jejeje

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic nunca pense que le gustaria a tanta gente, gracias a todos ustedes lo continuo, en este capitulo… bueno tal vez no les guste tanto como el otro pero debo darle paso fluido y tranquilo a los acontecimientos y no lanzarlos todos de lleno o no funcionara bien el fic, por lo menos asi me parece a mi jejeje

Un beso, ojala les guste

Kira

Capitulo 22 Esto debe ser mentira

Cuando la luz del sol llego a su rostro, cego su vista por unos minutos, levanto la mano para poder cubrirse y asi poder ver a su alrededor, Len Tao ya habia descendido por la escalinata y caminaba ya cerca de Jun…

Len Tao:- que haces… date prisa…- dijo con tono autoritario mientras la joven recien podia captar el paisaje a su alrededor. El aeropuerto era el mismo del cual habian partido algunos años atrás, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el cielo azul coronaba todo el paisaje, una brisa agradable llego a su rostro, y cerca de ahí podian verse los bellos arboles de cerezo ya en flor coronando todas las caller aledañas, comenzo a descender para no causar mayor retraso al ya molesto Len Tao… Ella acababa de cometer una tonteria enorme y no sabia que haria para corregir eso y poder arreglar la extraña y difícil relacion que ya llevaba con el joven peliviolaceo…

Tamao:- no puedo creer que este de regreso en Japon…- dijo para si misma mientras bajaba sutilmente los escalones

Chun Gi:- señorita se nota que esta emocionada por estar aquí….- el espiritu por fin aparecia a su lado, Tamao asintio – pero… - dudo antes de decirlo -… no debio pelearse con su hermano, eso no estuvo bien…- Tamao se sonrojo

Tamao:- tu… tu escuchaste todo eso?… - el espiritu asintio, no podia creer, tan lejos habia llegado que sus espiritus tambien la habian escuchado? – seguro Bai Yue y Hei Yue tambien lo hicieron verdad?...- dijo mientras se sonrojaba como lampara – que vergüenza…- agrego en un murmullo

Bai Yue aparecio a su lado – no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a decirle todo eso…- Tamao no podia sentirse peor…

Hei Yue que salio tras la sombra de la joven continuo las palabras de su hermana – fue gracioso ver su expresión, pensamos que estallaria… no se si fuiste valiente o inconciente, suerte que no se enfado mas…- Len podia divisar a las criaturas junto a la joven y lo sonrojada que ella estaba

Len:- ellos tambien escucharon todo…- murmuro sin interes, Bason aparecio a su lado

Bason:- asi es señorito…- agrego el espiritu en tono bajo junto al joven, no podia evitarlo tambien habia escuchado

Len:- tu tambien…- levanto la vista hacia el, con algo de incredulidad en su expresion aunque casi inperceptible mientras el general se empequeñecia por la vergüenza de haber sido parte del publico – todos ustedes son unos entrometidos…- Len continuo caminando tranquilamente mientras el general lo seguia en silencio

Bason:- no se enfade señorito, no pudimos evitarlo, debemos estar cerca de ustedes y bueno, la señorita no fue muy discreta al hablar… y usted… pues ya sabe como se pone cuando se enfada… - Len lo miro algo molesto pero despues suspiro con cansancio

Len:- no puedo creer que tenga tanta imaginación…- agrego algo enfadado y ruborizado al recordar el monton de cosas que la chica habia dicho, ya estaba llegando junto a Jun y Lee Bruce Long

Jun:- no puedes culparla, después de lo explicito que fuiste en tus comentarios…- dijo sonriendo, Len levanto la vista sorprendido, Jun tambien habia escuchado todo, pero por que no habia interferido?

Len:- escuchaste todo y no te entrometiste, eso si que es nuevo para mi…- dijo, causando que su hermana fingiera molestia por el comentario

Jun:- como me dices eso, iba a hacerlo pero tu lo manejaste muy bien, de hecho me sorprendio lo sereno que actuaste…- agrego sonriendole con ironia

Len:- no te burles… que querias… empezo a decir todas esas tonterias… - agrego defendiendose mientras la pelirosada aun venia caminando a una gran distancia y no parecia apresurarse

Jun:- bueno no puedes culparla, no le has dicho el nombre de la joven que se robo tu corazon, incluso lo has ocultado de ella… ademas de la nada, sacamos este viaje, y por si fuera poco, alabas a Anna de esa manera tan abierta algo extraña en ti… que Yoh tiene suerte de que sea su prometida? Eso no te lo creiste ni tu cuando lo dijiste - Jun sonreia divertida mientras Len se molestaba ante el comentario

Len:- solo estaba tratando de averiguar algo…- agrego mientras caminaba junto a su hermana

Jun:- si se ponia celosa… no?…- agrego mientras el joven levantaba la cabeza - era eso?...-

Len:- pudo haber sido solo preocupación por lo que le sucederia a Yoh si hago eso que se le ocurrio…- argumento antes que Jun dijera su opinion

Jun:- si claro… y me puedes decir porque nunca antes la habiamos escuchado hablar asi de Anna, si se supone que estaba tan enamorada de Yoh siempre hubiera hablado mal de Anna, pero no lo hizo que raro verdad, incluso por como yo lo entiendo y veo en las reacciones de Tamao ella incluso admira a Anna- agrego la joven divertida

Len:- no metas ideas locas en mi cabeza… mejor no sacar conclusiones que no me serviran de nada si no puedo acercarme a ella… -agrego serio ya subiendo al vehiculo que los transportaria a la pension

Jun:- acercarte? Pero si ya has estado "muy cerca"… se te olvido?- dijo Jun con ironia divertida mientras el se sonrojaba notoriamente – incluso crei que la callarias con un beso ya que te gusto tanto hacerlo la ultima vez…- agrego riendo mientras el joven abria los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana para luego enfadarse…

Len:- estas disfrutando de esto verdad?…- agrego mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento

Jun sonrio dulcemente – no sabes cuanto…- y se giro para mirar a Tamao que se retrasaba mucho –Tamao!!! date prisa o te dejaremos…- La chica apresuro su paso para llegar donde estaban los hermanos Tao

Tamao:- lo siento…- agrego mientras se detenia frente a Jun, quien le sonrio normalmente

Jun:- vamos sube que ya partiremos…-Tamao asintio ante las palabras de la peliverde y se dispuso a ingresar al vehiculo, otra vez quedando frente a los ojos de Len Tao que la miraba con seriedad e intensidad, la chica volvio a recordar su sueño no sabia porque pero le parecia tan real, mucho mas que los otros, se sonrojo de la vergüenza que aun sentia por eso…

Len:- deja de mirarme de esa manera… y ya olvidate de eso…- agrego el mientras desviaba su miraba hacia fuera, le molestaba la constante mirada de ella sobre el y se sentia acusado, mas encima de todo lo que ya sentia por la joven ahora sentia que ella lo acusaba y de esa locura, no podia evitar pensar que ahora cada vez que la chica lo mirara era para acusarlo de la tonteria que se le habia ocurrido, aunque la verdad eso no era lo que ocupaba la mente de la pelirosada, Tamao no podia evitar pensar en su sueño con el, cuando la miraba, asi que asintio sin decir nada y se sento a su lado, todavía se sentia bastante nerviosa cerca de el…

Tamao:- yo… - Len desvio su vista hacia ella, que miraba sus manos y las presionaba contra sus piernas, Len suspiro con cansancio al ver como se encontraba ella…

Len:- sera mejor que te olvides de lo que paso… vine aquí por un descanso y no quiero que cada vez que me mires lo hagas como culpandome de una tonteria como la que se te ocurrio…- dijo sin esperar lo que ella le diria, Tamao levanto la vista

Tamao:- no lo hare, perdoname por favor…- dijo sonrojada y bajo la vista otra vez, Len movio su cabeza en signo de cansancio mientras movia su cabello con su mano derecha para luego reclinarse en el asiento donde se encontraba… Jun subio al vehiculo, no podia evitar sentir diversión al ver a ambos jóvenes, quien diria que la dulce Tamao tendria tanta imaginación y se le ocurriria algo como lo que acababa de decirle a Len y reprocharle ademas, la verdad es que le sorprendia que alguien tan dulce pudiera ser tan drastica, hacer un juicio y dar una opinión asi ante el sobre todo si solo estaba imaginando cosas…

El vehiculo se puso en marcha rápidamente, y mientras Len Tao miraba el paisaje sin interes en especial, Tamao no paraba de mirar sus manos sobre su falda… Que estaria pensando el ahora… seguro la odiaba mas que antes, porque tuvo que abrir la boca, no mejor porque no podia dejar de pensar cosas acerca de el… y por que le interesaba tanto que estuviera enamorado de la señorita Anna… y porque seguia pensando eso si el habia dicho que no era cierto y en ultimo caso a ella que mas le daba, claro que no queria que el hiciera eso que dijo, dejar libre para ella al joven Yoh, ella no queria eso… abrio sus ojos con algo de sorpresa… ella no queria eso? Y entonces… que era lo que queria… su mente era un verdadero caos y mientras mas pensaba no encontraba una respuesta para su dilema… y mas nerviosa se colocaba… volvia a mirar de reojo al joven a su lado… no podia culparlo tampoco, todas las ideas que tenia acerca de el ultimamente, desde que regreso y sus sueños… y ese ultimo en particular… era eso… un sueño el no tenia la culpa… nada que ver en ese asunto, solo eran fantasias suyas… fantasias? Que estaba pensando, claro que no tenia fantasias con el… se sonrojo mucho al pensar esto… Jun sonreia al mirar a ambos, bueno en Len era normal que fuera callado pero Tamao, parecia pensar ya que en algunos minutos sus expresiones cambiaban, ademas ella por lo menos hablaba, pero ahora parecia en otro mundo, seguro lo que habia pasado, conociendola y con lo timida y retraida que era, molestaba su mente… claro que la pelirosada pensaba en algo mas que en su conversación con Len Tao en el avion, por que no podia quitarse de la cabeza ese beso tambien?…

Jun:- Tamao…- dijo mientras sonreia, Lee Bruce Long la miro de reojo, ya sabia lo que venia y de cierta forma sentia un poco de lastima por los dos jóvenes frente a el… Tamao levanto la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos – te aseguro que Len no viene a quitarle la novia a Yoh - Tamao abrio los ojos mientras Len se sonrojaba y colocaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro para despues volver a mirar por la ventanilla sin remedio, como podia decir eso a la pelirosada asi como asi…

Tamao no podia mas del sonrojo, Jun habia escuchado todo, que vergüenza – yo… no….- agrego tratando de explicarse ante la peliverde pero esta no la dejo y continuo sus palabras…

Jun:- ahora vamos a casa de Yoh y sera mejor que ustedes demuestren llevarse un poco mejor… no creo que a Yoh le guste mucho ver que hay problemas entre ustedes… y menos escuchar algo como eso…-Tamao abrio los ojos

Tamao:-ja… jamas le diria algo como eso al joven Yoh yo no…- dijo nerviosa y luego miro a Len que se habia volteado al escucharla hablar pero al notar que ella lo miraba volvio a desviar la vista hacia la ventana con un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible, Jun sonreia al ver la actitud de su hermano, quizas habia pensado que ella le diria otra cosa a la chica… y que la chica no responderia

Tamao:- lo juro yo… yo solo crei que… - agrego sonrojandose mas

Jun volvio a sonreirle a la chica – no pienses cosas como esa, si Len no te ha dicho el nombre de la joven que le gusta no es porque sea Anna… es solo porque todavía no se lo ha dicho a ella y prefiere que la primera en enterarse sea ella y no otra persona…- Tamao miro a Len Tao no sabia porque pero las palabras de Jun la dejaban mas tranquila, asi que asintio ya mas convencida mientras Len no podia creer que hablaran de el… no pudo mas…

Len:- ya callense, hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí…- dijo y bajo del vehiculo que acababa de detenerse frente a la pension Fumbari, Jun sonrio mientras Tamao se asustaba un poco ante la reaccion del joven peliviolaceo y volteaba a mirarla

Jun:- no le hagas caso y mejor bajemos…- Tamao asintio y bajo del vehiculo, ante ella estaba, casi tal cual como la habia dejado, la pension Fumbari… repentinamente sintio algo de ansiedad en su corazon… Len estaba en la entrada y se giro para mirar hacia atrás, la joven presiono sus manos mientras Jun se adelantaba unos pasos a ella… - date prisa…- dijo sonriendole mientras ingresaba por el gran porton… Tamao dio los primeros pasos cuando escucho una voz que hablaba a Len y a Jun

Yoh:- puedo ayudarlos en algo? – dijo desde su posición recostado sobre la hierba del jardin mirando hacia el cielo… Tamao abrio los ojos mucho, era el… Yoh Asakura…

Tamao:- jo… joven Yoh…- murmuro mientras el joven giraba la vista para ver por primera vez a sus visitantes

Len:- supongo que debi prever que asi recibes a tus visitas…- dijo el joven apoyado en la pared junto a la entrada de la pension

Yoh:- Len!!! – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – que sorpresa…- agrego mirando al joven peliviolaceo que se mantenia serio y levantaba la mano levemente para saludarlo desde su posición…– cielos mira como has crecido y mirate tu cabello tambien esta distinto jijiji – decia mientras indicaba en su cabeza la punta tan caracteristica que antes adornaba la cabeza del chino, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara un poco luego Yoh paso su vista hacia Jun -tu tambien Jun que bueno que hayan regresado… y Lee Bruce Long tambien esta aquí…- agrego con su tipica sonrisa mientras la joven peliverde lo miraba sonriente

Jun:- pensamos si podriamos hospedarnos aquí por unos dias…- agrego con su bella sonrisa mientras Yoh caminaba hacia ellos con su respectiva tranquilidad

Yoh:- claro que si, esta es su casa…- dijo Yoh mientras posaba su vista en la joven junto a ellos – y ella? Quien es? – dijo mientras Jun sonreia al ver lo despistado del joven y Tamao se sorprendia, acaso tanto habia cambiado

Len:- eres un idiota…- dijo alto mientras Jun caminaba hacia Tamao e Yoh miraba a Len por las palabras que esta habia dicho…

Jun:- aunque hayas crecido tu sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… - agrego divertida mientras Yoh se colocaba frente a la pelirosada para mirarla detalladamente, colocandola algo nerviosa y Jun llegaba junto a ella, en eso el joven castaño abrio mucho los ojos y alzo a la chica hacia el cielo mientras la tomaba de la cintura

Yoh:- pero si eres Tamao…- agrego sonriendo

Tamao se sonrojo:- jo… joven Yoh…- agrego mientras este la bajaba

Yoh:- claro que se que eres tu, solo bromeaba…- dijo con su sonrisa mientras ella por fin sonreia al ver que el no la habia olvidado – si que has crecido…- agrego mientras la joven lo miraba, el no habia cambiado mucho, bueno si estaba mayor, pero en si era el mismo de siempre… el mismo que ella recordaba… con su mirada amable y su sonrisa tranquila…

Len:- dejense de boberias – agrego desde la entrada algo molesto por la accion del castaño mientras Yoh se giraba a el y le sonreia

Yoh:- seguro a Anna le dara mucho gusto verlos…- agrego algo divertido, mientras tomaba la muñeca de la pelirosada, en eso la entrada se abrio…

Anna:- ustedes…- dijo autoritariamente la joven que acababa de abrir la puerta de entrada – se van a hospedar aquí?...- agrego mientras Jun asentia e Yoh jalaba a Tamao hacia la entrada

Yoh:- mira Annita, es Tamao, no crees que ha crecido mucho - Anna la miro de arriba abajo con la misma expresión fria de siempre… la misma que usaba Len Tao a veces para observarla… Tamao se sorprendio al verla, estaba mas bella que antes, usaba un vestido negro similar al que usaba cuando niña, su cabello estaba mas largo y llevaba su rosario como siempre al cuello… su mirada y su porte la hacian ver tan hermosa, seguramente ella atraia fácilmente la mirada de todo hombre que la veia, repentinamente su vista paso al peliviolaceo que tambien observaba a Anna, pero sin ninguna expresión en especial, sino que la misma mirada fria que la rubia usaba… que le pasaba…si Jun habia dicho que no habian venido a lo que ella habia imaginado, movio su cabeza y la voz de Anna la desperto de sus pensamientos

Anna:- que esperan, pasen…- agrego después de mirarla sin decir nada sobre ella y se giro para caminar hacia el interior…

Yoh:- si que le dio gusto verte… hace tiempo que no insultaba a los visitantes jijiji – agrego en el oido de la chica haciendola sonrojar e ingreso a la pension seguido de Len, Jun tomo de los hombros a Tamao – vamos…- dijo con su dulce sonrisa y ambas ingresaron tambien… Se sentia extraño estar nuevamente alli, pero recordaba el lugar, estaba tal cual como cuando ella lo habia abandonado, sonrio para si misma al notarlo penso que estaria hecho un desastre sin su presencia pero seguro la señorita Anna ya habria encontrado sustituto para ella…

Anna:- vamos, les mostrare sus habitaciones…- dijo mientras subia por la escalera, Len habia desaparecido tras la puerta de la sala junto a Yoh, asi que solo quedaban Jun, Lee Bruce Long y Tamao con ella, quienes la siguieron piso arriba…

Jun:- este lugar no ha cambiado mucho, esta casi igual… - dijo tranquila siguiendo a la rubia que no respondio mas que con un movimiento de su cabeza…

Anna se detuvo frente a una puerta -este sera tu cuarto – agrego mirando a Jun - y el de tu hermano el que sigue…- Jun asintio y entro a su cuarto seguida de Lee Bruce Long que traia su equipaje – sigueme… - dijo mirando a Tamao quien camino tras ella no sin antes girarse para ver la expresion dulce en la cara de Jun… caminaron un poco mas por el pasillo – este sera el tuyo – dijo al ingresar, Tamao estaba mirando el cuarto, el mismo que usaba antes cuando se quedaba alli, sonrio al recordarlo – tus espiritus no tienen porque esconderse pueden quedarse contigo aquí…- dijo mientras Tamao levantaba la vista, como se notaba que la señorita Anna era una gran sacerdotisa, Tamao asintio mientras los tres espiritus aparecian frente a la rubia que los miro con seriedad – son fuertes… - agrego con su tono serio

Tamao:- si lo son…- Anna la miro a los ojos por primera vez, mientras la joven se colocaba muy nerviosa, como siempre que hacia cuando estaba frente a la rubia sacerdotisa

Anna:- tu tambien… te has vuelto muy fuerte…- agrego sorprendiendo a la pelirosada que se sonrojo ante el comentario, Anna cambio su mirada hacia ella, ya no era una mirada dura, sino mas bien… dulce…– pero sigues siendo tu misma…- estaba mas tranquila al percatarse de que la pelirosada no habia cambiado a pesar de su estadia con los Tao… - y es bueno verte asi…-

Tamao:- si… yo…- no sabia como responder eso, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de recibimientos en la pension, algo que contrario a lo que penso la hizo muy feliz

Anna volvio a mirar a los espiritus – no aceptare desordenes en este lugar -dijo con voz autoritaria para luego mirar otra vez a Tamao – descansa…- y salio de la habitación, Tamao cayo sentada sobre sus rodillas, ahora recordaba lo estresante que era estar cerca de la rubia. Al otro lado de la puerta Anna suspiraba con tranquilidad, que bueno era verla a salvo despues de toda la preocupacion que habia sentido…

Chun Gi:- asi que ella es la señorita Anna – Tamao asintio – es una mujer muy poderosa…- Tamao asintio de nuevo

Bai Yue:- es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa capto nuestra presencia muy fácilmente, seguro lo hizo desde que llegamos aquí…- agrego el espiritu colocandose cerca de la ventana que Anna habia abierto minutos antes

Hei Yue:- mujer prepotente, oso hablarnos como si fueramos esclavos…- dijo algo enfadado, Tamao sonrio

Tamao:- ella siempre ha sido asi…- dijo mientras colocaba su maleta a su lado para comenzar a sacar su equipaje…

Chun Gi:- el otro joven… Yoh Asakura…- Tamao levanto la vista – su poder espiritual es increíble….-

Bai Yue:- eso es verdad, estuvo atento a nuestra presencia y nuestros movimientos a tu alrededor todo el tiempo…-

Hei Yue:- y a pesar de que tratamos de acercarnos a ti, su poder espiritual a tu alrededor nos alejo con facilidad… sin siquiera la intencion de lastimarnos- Tamao sonrio

Tamao:- tambien lo note… el joven Yoh es un gran Shaman, el mejor…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras desempacaba – por eso yo siempre… - se quedo pensando su respuesta para luego sonreir

Chun Gi:- señorita eso significa que usted…- agrego mirando a la joven que levanto la vista para mirarla

Tamao:- ahora que lo vi… yo ya se lo que siento por el…- agrego sonriendo nuevamente, ahora si ya se lo que he sentido siempre por el…-

En la sala de la pension se encontraban Len Tao y el joven Asakura conversando

Yoh:- no pense que te demorarias tanto en volver…- dijo con un tono aburrido para luego sonreir mientras ambos estaban sentados frente a la pequeña mesa de la sala

Len:- muchas cosas han ocupado mi tiempo…- agrego seriamente

Yoh:- si puedo verlo, has sido cosas que te han lastimado tambien…- agrego señalando su propia frente, Len lo miro seriamente al percatarse a que se referia – no lo tomes a mal, te queda bien…- agrego riendo

Len bufo con cansancio para luego mirar a su amigo y hablar con mas confianza - tu sigues igual, seguro has dejado los entrenamientos…- agrego mientras Yoh sonreia con pesar y algo de resignacion y rascaba su mejilla – Anna sigue torturandote, eres un debil…- Yoh sonrio nuevamente

Yoh:- puedo ver que tu todavía sigues igual en ese aspecto, y seguro esa marca es de algun loco entrenamiento tuyo…-

Len:- digamos que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…- Yoh sonrio

Yoh:- espero me demuestres hasta donde has mejorado – Len sonrio con arrogancia, seria un placer medirse con Yoh, despues de todo quien mejor para una practica que el rey shaman – hablando de otra cosa…- agrego serio, mientras el joven peliviolaceo lo volvia a mirar – te agradezco que hayas cuidado a Tamao – Len desvio la vista

Len:- no hice nada… te dije que ese no era asunto mio…- agrego algo enfadado mientras su amigo sonreia…

Yoh:- pude notar que su poder tambien ha aumentado, seguro que no tienes nada que ver? – Len miro por la ventana abierta

Len:- eso es cosa de mi abuelo, y de ella misma… - agrego serio

Yoh:- pero es bueno saber que la has cuidado como te pedi…- Len rasco su cabeza y luego desvio su vista algo sonrojado

Len:- no hice nada…- estaba algo molesto por la insistencia de Yoh

Yoh:- por cierto esos espiritus a su alrededor… debi subir mucho mi poder espiritual para acercarme a ella y que se alejaran de su lado… -

Len:- con el poder que usaste… debiste destruirlos y no alejarlos nada mas… eso habria hecho yo…- agrego con algo de maldad en sus ojos mientras Yoh sonreia

Yoh:- de donde los consiguió?... nunca habia visto criaturas como esas…– Len iba a responder pero fue la voz de Jun a sus espaldas quien lo hizo

Jun:- son un regalo de Len…- agrego con una sonrisa mientras Yoh sonreia y Len se sonrojaba sin decir nada seguro Jun se encargaria de contestar eso a su modo, erroneo por supuesto

Yoh:- sabia que si la cuidarias…- agrego sonriendole divertido

Len:- lo hice solo para que no me fastidiaras la proxima vez que nos vieramos…- dijo serio mientras cerraba los ojos, Yoh sonrio – pero parece que igual lo haras…-

Jun:- Len estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Tamao, despues de todo le prometio a su amigo que no la descuidaria ni un minuto…- Yoh estaba muy contento al escuchar eso – ademas con lo linda que se ha puesto, es mas dificil protegerla de todos los que desean acercarse por eso tuvo que obsequiarle a sus guardianes…- Len estaba muy sonrojado y bajaba la cabeza para que esto no se notara… Yoh por su parte sonreia

Yoh:- si lo note… esta muy linda… parece un angel jijiji - Len subio la vista hacia su amigo con algo de sorpresa – no me mires asi, que no te la robare… que con la mirada que me diste en la entrada cuando la tome por la cintura es suficiente para alejar a cualquiera jijiji- agrego sonriendole mientras Jun reia y Len no podia colocarse mas rojo, como siempre Yoh era mas de la apariencia boba que aparentaba

Len:- callate, eso no es cierto, a mi no…- dijo levantandose para negar algo que obviamente era mentira

Jun:- Len no se lo ocultes a Yoh, tal vez el tambien pueda ayudarte…- Len abrio mucho los ojos como podia Jun hacerle algo asi, Yoh asentia a las palabras de la joven y sonreia divertido

Len:- deja de decir esas cosas…- dijo enfadado mientras se apresuraba a la salida, al abrir la puerta se topo de lleno con la rubia

Anna:- tu no jugaras con el corazon de Tamao – dijo energica – no eres digno de su pureza… - Len quedo en blanco… La rubia se veia muy resuelta y ciertamente mas seria que de costumbre

Yoh:- Annita que dices… pero quien mejor que Len para…- no pudo continuar sus palabras…

Anna:- no te metas…- hablo con tono drastico – aunque sea tu amigo no permitire que lastime a Tamao… un sujeto como este solo puede atraerle desgracias…- agrego para seguir su camino hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos, Len la habia seguido con la vista

Len:- no necesita que te preocupes por ella, no necesita tu proteccion ahora… no eres nadie para apartarme de su lado…- dijo serio a la rubia con la misma mirada fria que ella le dirigia

Anna:– no te atrevas a acercarte a ella…- agrego, su mirada oscura pego de lleno en la mirada dorada del joven que se la sostuvo con la misma frialdad

Len:- ya es tarde para eso…- Anna, luego de mirarlo un momento, entro a la cocina… Parecia que las cosas serian complicadas, habian regresado a Japon para que el enamorara a la pelirosada pero ahora Anna se levantaba como un muro protector delante de la joven… Yoh toco el hombro de Len

Yoh:- no te preocupes… ella hara lo mejor para Tamao…-

Len:- y porque crees que soy lo mejor para ella? Quizas tu prometida tenga razon y solo la lastime…- Yoh sonrio para luego agregar con seriedad

Yoh:- no estara mejor con nadie mas…- y salio mientras bostezaba exageradamente en direccion a la cocina – sera mejor que comamos algo, que empiezo a tener hambre…-

Jun:- si quieres tener éxito vas a tener que ser muy cuidadoso…- agrego su hermana mientras se dirigia hacia las escaleras

Len:- lo se… pero no cedere, lo que vine a hacer aquí es lo que deseo y nadie se interpondra entre lo que me pertenece y yo…- agrego y comenzo a caminar hacia la escalera para seguir a su hermana…

Jun:- que resuelto estas…- agrego sonriendole… mientras el se sonrojaba levemente algo que sin duda alguna haria muchas veces mientras estuviera en Japon

Se acercaba la noche, Tamao habia estado la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo la pension, todo seguia igual, entro a las aguas termales, todo igual, y la cocina tambien, recordo todas las veces que habia ido alli a preparar el desayuno, la comida, la cena terminando con el sufrimiento de Yoh Asakura aunque fuera por unos minutos, salio al patio para respirar un poco del aire del atardecer, respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos…

Yoh:- Tamao que haces?- la joven se giro al ver quien estaba a su lado

Tamao:- joven… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba al verlo cerca de ella, no podia evitarlo el siempre le habia provocado cierto nerviosismo y eso no parecia cambiar, lo estuvo mirando unos minutos… - solo vine a admirar el paisaje aquí afuera…-

Yoh sonrio y se sento sobre el pasto mientras la joven lo miraba con una sonrisa, se sentia tanta paz cerca de el…- tus espiritus… son muy fuertes…- agrego desviando la vista hacia arriba sonriendole a la joven que se sonrojo un poco

Tamao:- si… ellos…- bajo la vista un poco nerviosa

Yoh:- me gustaria conocerlos…- agrego atrayendo la atencion de la pelirosada que sonrio y algo mas entusiasmada llamo a Chun Gi quien aparecio a su lado rapidamente – ella es tu espiritu acompañante?- dijo mientras observaba a la adivina

Tamao asintio como niña pequeña, no podia evitarlo al lado de el siempre se sentia mas feliz – ella es Chun Gi – la adivina hizo una inclinacion mientras Yoh la observaba

Yoh:- tambien puedes ver el futuro?- dijo con tranquilidad mientras la adivina asentia – es bueno saber que alguien con tu don cuida de Tamao…- agrego mientras la joven se sorprendia no podia creer lo que escuchaba… - y los otros dos, los que me impedian acercarme? – Tamao salio un instante de sus pensamientos no podia ser lo que estaba pensando

Tamao:- he… si… - dijo algo perdida todavia – Bai Yue, Hei Yue…- ambos espiritus aparecieron rodeandola…

Yoh:- vaya… si se ven amenazadores… no son simples espiritus verdad?- agrego mientras centraba toda su atencion en ellos – seguramente han cuidado muy bien de ti no es cierto?- Tamao asintio – que bueno saber que te han cuidado bien, tenia miedo de que algo malo te pasara pero Len cumplio su promesa, es un alivio…- agrego el joven mientras los espiritus se acercaban a el dejandose acariciar pacificamente, la chica no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando

Tamao:- us… usted le pidio a el que…- decia algo atonita la chica, mientras el joven asentia con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro

Yoh:- por supuesto que se lo pedi, le dije eso, como habias decidido marcharte tan tajantemente me quedaria muy preocupado por ti si no me aseguraba que Len te cuidara y le pedi que por favor se encargara de velar por tu seguridad… no confiaria en nadie mas para eso…- Tamao no podia pensar con claridad, en eso recordo, como podia ser posible que hubiera olvidado eso de pronto… las palabras que Len Tao dijo el dia que llegaron a la mansion Tao vinieron a su cabeza…- no te preocupes… no dejaría que te pasara nada… lo prometí…- asi que por eso el habia dicho eso, era porque Yoh se lo habia pedido… entonces no era que no la quisiera cuando se fue, no era eso, y ella… que lo hizo porque pensaba que el no la queria, pero no era cierto el si la apreciaba y le habia pedido a Len Tao que cuidara de ella…. Que tonta habia sido, repentinamente se sintio algo extraña, mal, algo mareada, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba perdiendo su estabilidad, todo eso que habia sentido, que no era apreciada, eso no era cierto, como pudo ser tan tonta, habia dejado la unica familia que tenia por un error, por sacar conclusiones apresuradas… - di… disculpe joven yo estoy cansada…- dijo y salio rapidamente hacia el cuarto que estaba designado para ella en la pension… Mientras Yoh se giraba hacia ella y asentia sin preocupacion sin notar la expresion en el rostro de la pelirosada

Yoh:- que descanses…- agrego mientras acariciaba lentamente a Bai Yue y Hei Yue reposaba recostado a su lado…

Chun Gi siguio a la chica al notar que algo extraño le pasaba, su poder estaba inestable, pero esta no deseaba estar con nadie – por favor… dejame sola…- dijo la pelirosada y comenzo a subir las escaleras sin fijarse, al llegar arriba se topo de lleno contra algo, mas bien alguien, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero la persona frente a ella la detuvo por la cintura para que eso no ocurriera… sin embargo la joven estaba demasiado atonita y sumergida en su mente como para percatarse asi que cuando la persona frente a ella la solto siguio su camino sin siquiera fijarse con quien habia chocado… Lo unico que deseaba era llegar a su cuarto y estar sola, por un momento que fuera, su mente daba vueltas, demasiadas…

Llego a la puerta de su habitacion, iba a entrar pero repentinamente alguien tomo su brazo… en un segundo estaba en otro lugar, se quedo observando el paisaje, familiar si… bastante, era un balcon… se encontraba sola… miro alrededor y sintio una fuerte brisa cerca de ella… estaba oscuro pero se podian ver muchas luces, parecia una fiesta tras el ventanal del balcon en el que pudo divisar que se encontraba alguien, vestida de blanco… Era ella, estaba vestida de una forma extraña, blanco de seda con bordados casi inexistentes dejaba ver sus palidos hombros, era un traje ceremonial muy hermoso, a penas maquillada y llevaba un peinado diferente al cabello suelto que siempre acostumbraba, pero su rostro seguia siendo el mismo… recordo que Jun le habia mostrado algo similar a ese traje, pero no podia recordar para que era… sabia que se lo habian mostrado una vez… repentinamente su otro yo camino un poco hacia la luz, se veia diferente, no triste, mas bien… no pudo descifrar su propia expresion… angustia quiza? camino hacia si misma… unos pasos hicieron que se detuviera…

Len:- que haces aquí?...- pregunto serio, - ya va a comenzar… - agrego atrayendo la mirada de la joven que aun se observaba a si misma con ese bello vestido blanco, lo miro algo extrañada, el estaba apoyado en la pared parecia haberla estado observando unos minutos, en los cuales parecia que ella no se habia percatado de su presencia, el tambien vestia diferente pero siempre de negro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veia tan bien con ese extraño traje… movio su cabeza al evitar pensar en eso mejor concentrarse en lo que ocurria…

Tamao:- no tenias porque venir por mi… - agrego algo enfadada – ademas no queria estar alla… todos me miran… me ponen nerviosa - estaba sonrojada y bajaba la vista, ahora que se veia bien, no parecia muy distinta en edad de lo que estaba ahora

Len:- es normal que te miren…- dijo serio – despues de todo te vas a casar…- abrio sus ojos de par en par, acaso habia escuchado bien, el decia que se iba a casar, miro nuevamente el vestido que traia, blanco y un velo salia de una corona de pequeñas flores blancas que llevaba en su cabello, y en sus manos un bello ramo de flores blancas… pero con quien?, por que?, cuando? muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza no podia ser cierto… y el tenia una expresion extraña no sabia descifrarlo a el, en ese minuto hubiera rogado por poder leer sus expresiones tal como el hacia con ella… esa actitud seria, por que no decia nada mas y por que no se veia como siempre mas bien se notaba distinto

Tamao:- no entiendo porque hacen esto… acaso estan todos locos… podrias intervenir, por que lo permites?… - decia intentando reclamarle al joven mientras daba unos pasos hacia el suplicando que este hiciera algo pero el no se movia de su posicion fria apoyado en la pared con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalon

Len:- ya es tarde… la decisión ya fue tomada… ni yo puedo oponerme al consejo - dijo con tranquilidad mientras ella lo miraba con angustia y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, el no parecia enternecerse pero se acerco a ella colocando sus manos en los hombros…- tanto te desagrada la idea?…- parecia algo triste? Acaso el estaba triste?... camino para poder observarlo desde frente quedando tras ella misma… pero su respuesta… no, mas bien su propio tono… fue lo que la sorprendio…

Tamao:- esta mal… - agrego enfadada alejandolo de ella -…esto no debe ser… por que no les importa mi opinion acaso soy un objeto y no tengo decision propia?- repentinamente noto que habia empujado al joven que ahora la miraba como si sus ojos dorados fueran dagas… no enfadado… mas bien… eso la asusto y repentinamente el la tomo de las muñecas… se estaba sonrojando, que pasaba aquí, no entendia nada, porque estaba sonrojada y porque el se acercaba tanto… no podia ser… una idea golpeo su cabeza … no podia ser que… en ese minuto salio del trance…

Len:- que te sucede?... despierta…- decia el joven Tao mientras la tenia sujeta delicadamente en sus brazos e intentaba despertarla

Tamao:- que… que ocurrio?... donde estoy?... – por fin volvia a retomar conciencia, llevo su mano a su propia cabeza y toco su frente que habia sido todo eso, fijo su vista en el joven, estaba tan cerca y la miraba tan intensamente…

Len respiro con tranquilidad al verla despertar – en tu cuarto…- te desmayaste en el pasillo… que te ocurrio?- dijo en tono de pregunta pero como si no le interesara la respuesta algo que obviamente no era verdad - estabas bastante extraña cuando me chocaste en la escalera...- ella lo miro, asi que con el habia chocado…. Repentinamento noto que el la tenia en brazos, abrio mucho los ojos

Tamao:- yo… yo ya estoy bien… bajame por favor…- dijo algo avergonzada mientras el la dejaba delicadamente sobre el suelo… cuando pudo poner sus pies sobre el piso y subio la vista el la miraba, serio y con sus ojos oro fijos en ella… se sonrojo al recordar la escena, no podia ser posible acaso ella… pero no era posible se suponia que eran hermanos ahora, por ningun motivo podria hacer eso con el… no podia ser que fuera a casarse con el… Len Tao la miraba impaciente porque no decia de una vez lo que estaba pensando y dejaba esa cara de terror, seguramente habia tenido una vision como otras veces que perdia nocion de si, pero que extraño hacia mucho que no la veia asi de perdida ademas era obvio que el estaba en ella, por la expresion incredula y hasta asustada que tenia en el rostro al observarlo frente a ella

Len:- me vas a decir que demonios viste en tu vision…- dijo ya algo enfadado sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento

Tamao:- que yo… no fue una vision…- mintio bajando la vista y tratando de ocultar su preocupacion, el no podia enterarse de una cosa asi, ya se habia metido en problemas recientemente con el por hablar de mas y ya habia cometido el error de juzgar a otros por escuchar conversaciones a medias, ahora solo estaba suponiendo pero otra vez no tenia nada claro, ninguna prueba, estaba vestida de novia eso era cierto, pero eso no significaba que el fuera el novio, podria ser cualquier otra persona… seguro algun otro, pero no el… quizas solo habia sido una vision donde conversaban antes del matrimonio de ella… - total todos los hombres visten de gala para ir a un matrimonio…- murmuro, Len no pudo escucharla pero si impaciento porque no creia nada de eso de que no fuera una vision sin embargo prefirio no insistir

Len:- porque venias tan extraña por la escalera…- agrego mientras la joven levantaba la vista… ahora que recordaba, se giro para mirar hacia atrás instintivamente recordando el motivo de su huida tan apresurada…

Tamao:- el se lo pidio… verdad?- dijo mirando al joven frente a ella – el le pidio que cuidara de mi…- se sonrojo al decir tal cosa

Len permanecio en silencio, que acaso no lo sabia?... se giro para caminar hacia la ventana y se sento en el marco de esta… - porque preguntas eso, pense que sabias- dijo serio mientras la miraba desde ese lugar

Tamao:- por favor responda es importante para mi saber…- dijo acercandose un poco a el – joven por fa….- no pudo terminar porque el contestaba

Len:- si, el lo pidio…- Tamao cayo sobre sus rodillas, mirando al joven… que el lo dijera le confirmaba que habia cometido un error

Tamao:- y yo que pense…- murmuro para si misma

Len:- creiste que no te apreciaba y que deseaba que te marcharas no es asi? – Tamao levanto la vista para observarlo, acaso tan transparente era para el?... Y lo decia como si no fuera nada importante con su expresion fria en el rostro – por ese motivo viniste con nosotros verdad? – Tamao no podia responder aunque era obvio que el podia deducir eso solo… - pues ya te diste cuenta que lo que creiste no era cierto, que haras ahora?- agrego esperando que la respuesta de ella no fuera que deseaba volver a vivir alli para estar cerca de Yoh…

Tamao:- yo… no habia pensado en eso… solo…- permanecia con la cabeza baja seguramente habia sido muy duro enterarse de que estuvo equivocada desde el principio respecto a ese tema – ellos siempre fueron mi familia… - agrego unos minutos despues con una sonrisa melancolica sorprendiendo al joven, jamas se habian sentado a hablar de nada de esa manera…- y cuando escuche esa conversacion pense que… yo senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba… me senti sola y…- agrego con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – perdi a la unica familia que he…- el joven no pudo soportar mas

Len:- ellos nunca fueron tu familia!!!, eras como una sirvienta para ellos…–agrego enfadado mientras se levantaba de su sitio sorprendiendo a la chica que levanto el rostro para observarlo, no podia ser que fuera tan boba todavía que considerara lo que tenia con los Asakura como una relacion de familia – tu no tenias familia… - agrego algo hiriente con la joven, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza… y caminaba hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla agrego – ahora eres una Tao… que eso no se te olvide nunca…- y salio del cuarto, dejando a la joven sorprendida…

Nunca espero una reaccion como esa del joven, se veia tan enfadado, pero por que?, repentinamente penso las palabras de el, era verdad, antes de los Tao no sabia que era una familia porque como el acababa de decirlo con los Asakura no era como una familia y ahora… ahora tenia una… y si el estaba enfadado, entonces si la aceptaba como parte de su familia? Algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir feliz, tranquila ante esa idea, el si la consideraba como su familia, sonrio repentinamente y salio del cuarto tras el… estaba frente a su habitacion, no habia podido entrar, y pensaba en lo duro que acababa de ser con la joven, era solo que no pudo soportar que ella… la voz de la joven lo saco de su mente - entonces si me considera parte de su familia? – pregunto atrayendo su atencion

Len la miro, se veia extrañamente feliz, eso ocasiono que suspirara con aparente cansancio no sabia si por verla feliz o por simple apatia al comentario de ella – eso dije no?- agrego mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se hacia mayor y asentia a las palabras de el… Parecia haber recobrado su animo… que dificil de entender eran las mujeres… - entonces fin de la platica…- ambos quedaron en silencio, Tamao bajo la mirada, no sabia que mas decir, habian sido demasiadas palabras para ella en un dia de parte del joven Tao… repentinamente levanto su mirada para ver que hacia el, y se lo encontro mirandola – me diras ahora que fue lo que viste en tu vision?- Tamao se sonrojo no podia contarle eso si no estaba segura de nada…

Tamao:- eh… yo… sera mejor que baje… le prometi a la señorita Anna ayudarla con la cena hoy… permiso…- paso por el lado del joven quien la tomo del brazo rapidamente y la atrajo hacia el…

Len:- si no me lo dices por las buenas te lo sacare a la fuerza… tu sabes que puedo hacerlo- dijo cerca de su oido, ella se sonrojo notoriamente se notaba nerviosa… que rayos seria eso que vio… lo averiguaria aunque tuviera que obligarla a decirselo….

Tamao:- eh… joven…- decia nerviosa mientras el la cercaba contra la pared despues de haberla puesto ahí sin mucha delicadeza

Yoh:- Tamao!!! – venia subiendo la escalera y llamando a la pelirosada, atrayendo la atencion de ambos jovenes que miraron en direccion a la escalera –Anna dice que le prometiste hacer la cena…- agrego alegremente en un momento que la joven aprovecho para escabullirse de las garras de Len Tao

Tamao:- permiso joven… - dijo sonriendo con alivio al ver como Yoh Asakura ya se divisaba por la escalera – ya voy joven Yoh… -agrego y paso junto a Len Tao que tomo su mano rapidamente deteniendo su paso y obligandola a volverse a el

Len:- no te salvaran siempre… en algun minuto estaras sola y me lo vas a tener que contar…- agrego con una sonrisa arrogante mientras la joven lo miraba algo asustada

Yoh:- Tamao ve a preparar la cen…- venia diciendo después de escuchar a la chica responderle pero se detuvo al ver como se encontraban los dos jóvenes mientras Tamao aprovechaba de soltarse del agarre y salia corriendo rapidamente escaleras abajo

Tamao:- si joven…- sonrio como forma de agradecimiento que Yoh capto de inmediato y le sonrio de vuelta

Len:- eres un entrometido…- murmuro enfadado mientras su amigo sonreia

Yoh:- ya te lo dira despues, ahora estoy muriendo por probar la comida de Tamao otra vez, no sea malo y dejame ese gusto jijiji – agrego

Len:- escuchas conversaciones ajenas ademas?- agrego con algo de molestia

Yoh:- vamos no seas tan antipatico, que Tamao tiene cosas que hacer ahora…- agrego con su sonrisa tranquila

Len:-ademas eres un aprovechado… pero desde ya te aviso que no se quedara aquí para atenderte…- Yoh sonrio

Yoh:- si ya se que la quieres para ti… Jun ya me conto lo que paso entre ustedes jijiji – Len se sonrojo mucho, Jun ya estaba contando cosas que no tenia por que decir… mientras Yoh sonreia abiertamente ante la actitud de su amigo

Len:- Jun me las va a pagar…- murmuro mientras Yoh le sonreia

Yoh:- no seas asi, te conviene que yo lo sepa, asi te ayudo con Annita y puedes tener mas libertad para hacer lo que viniste a hacer aquí…- Len abrio mucho los ojos parecia que Jun no se guardaria nada para con Yoh

Len abrio la puerta de su cuarto – entonces sera mejor que mantengas a tu novia a raya porque no me importara quien sea si se atraviesa en mi camino…- Yoh le sonrio tranquilo mientras ingresaban al cuarto…

Tamao llego a la cocina y se topo con un joven que estaba con delantal, le parecio familiar su rostro era algo mas bajo que el joven Yoh y Len Tao, quien seria? – disculpe yo…- dijo tomando la atención del joven frente a ella que sonrio al mirarla…

Anna:- enano cabezon deja que Tamao hara la cena hoy…- dijo desde la entrada de la cocina… Tamao se giro nuevamente hacia el joven que iba a reclamar por el insulto

Tamao:- joven Manta!!! Es usted?- el muchacho volvio a sonreirle

Manta:- buenas noches Tamao…- agrego mientras rascaba su mejilla y miraba a Anna con algo de apatia

Tamao:- permitame yo hare la cena, por favor…- dijo acercandose a el y quitando de sus manos las cosas con que el chico estaba preparando la cena

Anna:- al fin un comida decente, Manta ve a limpiar la sala…- agrego con tono autoritario mientras el joven bajaba la vista con cansancio y suspiraba, no cabia duda que las cosas no habian cambiado casi nada, salvo que el joven Manta si estaba mas alto que la ultima vez, pero tenia la misma expresión que antes, Tamao sonrio y comenzo a preparar la cena, era agradable poder hacer algo mas que estudiar y entrenar…

Jun:- no cabe duda que tu eres muy especial…- dijo Jun ingresando a la cocina sorprendida al ver a Tamao como la ultima vez que habian estado en la pension, Tamao sonrio con resignacion

Tamao:- no podia negarme, la señorita Anna me lo pidio y yo…- se sonrojo

Jun:- esta bien, no importa si lo haces alguna vez mientras permanezcamos aquí- Jun era muy comprensiva y eso le agradaba mucho a Tamao

Tamao:- vio al joven Manta?- agrego mientras cortaba algunas verduras, Jun asintio

Jun:- si y esta igual que la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí – Jun se notaba feliz, que bueno habia sido regresar a la pension Fumbari

Tamao:- este lugar sigue igual, es como si nunca nos hubieramos marchado… -sonrio mas animada – lo unico que faltaria es que llegaran de la nada el joven Horo Horo, el joven Liserg, la señorita Pilika, el joven Chocolove, el señor Ryu, el señor Fausto y la señora Eliza- decia sonriente la pelirosada al recordar a todos los amigos del Joven Yoh y Len Tao…

Jun:- si seria verdaderamente extraño que llegaran aquí al mismo tiempo que nosotros…- agrego mientras estaba sentada y con una taza de te que Tamao acababa de servirle

Tamao:- yo creo que seria el destino…- agrego riendo mientras Jun la miraba y asentia

Len:- de que hablan…- dijo entrando a la cocina al ver lo contentas que estaban ambas

Jun:- solo pensabamos en que seria divertido que los demas llegaran aquí ahora que estamos nosotros, como la ultima vez recuerdas…- Len no dijo nada y paso cerca de la pelirosada hacia la nevera, al pasar rozo levemente su brazo con la chica, lo que hizo que ella dejara caer lo que tenia en la mano, sorprendiendo a Jun y al mismo Len

Tamao:- pe... perdon… -agrego sonrojandose un poco mientras se agachaba a recoger junto con Len lo que habia dejado caer…

Jun se levanto repentinamente- recorde que tenia que preguntarle algo a Anna- y salio rapidamente de la cocina, Tamao giro su vista para verla

Tamao:- pe… pero Jun…- sin embargo la chica ya habia salido, porque la dejaba sola con el, era lo que menos queria después de lo que habia sucedido arriba, se giro para ver lo que habia dejado caer y levantarlo moviendo su mano a ciegas para buscarlo, pero dio con la mano de Len Tao que habia tomado por ella el objeto, su vista se dirigio al objeto, percatandose de lo que habia tocado y luego la levanto encontrandose con los ojos dorados que la observaban atentamente, se sonrojo levemente, porque le pasaba eso con el tan seguido, y porque el la miraba asi… - perdon yo no…- el tomo su mano despacio… mientras ella se sorprendia por eso…- yo… - dijo mientras intentaba no ponerse mas nerviosa cosa que era prácticamente imposible, solo recordar sus sueños con el, y ahora estaba tan cerca…

Len intento tranquilizarse, ahora estaban solos… decidio dar el primer paso, no tenia mucho tiempo para acercarse a ella, solo una semana, y si lo haria seria mejor que fuera pronto, y definitivo, antes de que alguna otra cosa pasara y no pudiera seguir adelante con sus intenciones – por que no me lo dices?- agrego mientras se levantaba y jalaba de ella despacio para que ella tambien se pusiera de pie, ella lo miraba perdida en sus ojos, tenia que evitar esa mirada fuera como fuera… o sino sucumbiria como lo hacia en sus sueños y eso no era correcto, no….

Tamao:- yo… -agrego bajando un poco la vista, mientras el intentaba retener su mirada tomando su barbilla para elevarla, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de par en par y se sonrojara mucho por el contacto… - joven…- murmuro mientras el la atraia un poco hacia si

Len:- hasta cuando vamos a seguir con eso…- tocaba levemente su rostro mientras elevaba su barbilla haciendola sentir extraña – no has parado de llamarme de esa forma desde que decidimos venir aquí…- ella no podia mas de lo nerviosa que estaba, el se acercaba mas, la pelirosada deseaba hablar pero no podia, las palabras no salian de su boca, que pasaba ahora, se suponia que el acababa de aceptarla como parte de su familia porque actuaba asi ahora… – pense que teniamos un trato y yo he cumplido… TAMAO…- agrego marcando su nombre cerca del oido de la chica haciendola sonrojar mucho mas, mientras levemente pasaba su mano rozando la piel del brazo de la chica que ya no sabia como reaccionar

Tamao:- jo… digo… Len…- estaba a punto de salir corriendo, intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás, que le sucedia, si no estaban haciendo nada malo, el solo le estaba pidiendo que le dijera por su nombre por que estaba tan alterada?… por que esto la ponia asi?, sus latidos se aceleraron… por que el le hablaba en ese tono?, el volvio a mirarla sus ojos penetrantes sobre los de ella, intentaba esquivar su mirada pero el la tenia bien sujeta de la barbilla – te… tengo que preparar la cena…- dijo como pudo mientras el acercaba su rostro al de ella colocandola mas nerviosa, volvio a dar un paso atrás pero el la tomo de la cintura para evitar el escape – por favor… deja… me- agrego intentando escapar y colocando sus manos en el pecho de el para alejarlo, el sonrio arrogante al notar lo nerviosa que estaba, no podia olvidar esa expresión, la del beso en la habitación de ella, y ahora estaba tan cerca… acaso seria capaz de hacerlo otra vez, pero ahora no tendria excusa, ahora ella lo notaria, seria de verdad para ella, no un sueño, acaso se arriesgaria… deseaba hacerlo mas que nada, como dijo Jun después de probarla deseaba volver a tenerla… pero ahora estaria advertida asi que hablo decidido…

Len:- ahora estamos en un dilema…- dijo atrayendo la atención de la pelirosada mientras la acercaba hacia el…- estoy a punto de hacer algo que no deberia… algo que no pense hacer nunca en mi sano juicio… - ella lo miro algo asustada, - y me preguntaba que haras si lo hago…- dijo acercandose mas a ella, que abria los ojos a mas no poder ante sus palabras y tragaba con dificultad – que haras?- estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la pelirosada

Tamao cerro los ojos esperando lo que se supone venia – yo… - sintio el aliento de el cerca de su boca - por que lo haces?...- pregunto sonrojada a mas no poder…

Len:- lo hago por que tu me provocas…- dijo ahora sujetandola de la espalda con una mano para atraerla mas y colocando su otra mano en la barbilla de la joven levantandola para acercar mejor sus labios

Tamao:- yo… no…- entreabrio los labios instintivamente, mientras sus manos dejaban de apartarlo como habia intentado hacia pocos segundos antes, y ahora solo se apoyaban sobre los brazos del peliviolaceo, el sonrio al ver la expresión de ella, la misma que tenia cuando el beso anterior habia terminado, como si no tuviera ningun impedimento para hacer lo que quisiera con ella

Len:- lo haces siempre… cuando me miras, cuando sonries, cuando te sonrojas, me provocas a cada minuto… desde que estas a mi lado no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- Tamao no podia asimilar tanta información acababa de escuchar algo que no podia creer, acaso la joven a la que se referian Jun y el cuando decian que estaba enamorado era ella? No podia ser cierto…lo unico claro que rondaba su cabeza era que no importaba lo que hiciera terminaria besandola de todas formas

Tamao:- pero tu estas enamorado? Lo dijiste frente a mi…- agrego diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrio, Len sonrio mirandola fijo

Len:- y acaso todavía no te das cuenta… acaso es necesario que te diga que eres tu… - Tamao estuvo a punto de caerse al piso si no hubiera sido porque los brazos de Len la sujetaban…

Tamao:- no puedo ser yo… esto debe ser mentira…- agrego incredula tratando de encontrar algun indicio que le dijera que el solo bromeaba pero Len Tao jamas bromeaba - tu… tu me odias… - agrego en un susurro intentando razonar con el joven – ademas somos hermanos…-agrego como ultima opcion para que el notara que lo que haria estaba mal

Len sonrio arrogante al notar como ella intentaba desesperadamente razonar con el, y diciendo cosas que a el no le interesaban en lo mas minimo cuando se trataba de ella – odiarte… estas equivocada… lo menos que me provocas es odio…- susurro contra el oido de la joven, para luego volver a colocar sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella – en cuanto a lo otro… te aseguro que jamas tuve intenciones de mirarte como una hermana… y si dije que eras parte de la familia es porque de todas formas terminaras siendolo, pero no de esa forma…- Tamao abrio los ojos repentinamente… eso que significaba?

Tamao:- a que te refieres… - agrego intentando alejarse ahora que habia despertado un poco y habia podido desviar su vista de esos ojos dorados, pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza por la espalda atrayendola hacia si y colocando sus labios sobre los de ella sin tocarlos, mientras respiraba lentamente, como saboreando lo que haria en pocos segundos…

Len:- te lo dire de una forma mas simple… si te beso ahora, no dejare que nadie mas te bese nunca, porque pasaras a ser mia… y si eres mia, sera para siempre… y estoy seguro que sabes que significa eso… - agrego contra los labios de la joven que volvia a cerrar sus ojos y ahora respiraba algo mas acelerado por la corta distancia del heredero de los Tao – es tu ultima oportunidad para rechazarme… - Tamao ya no sabia que hacer ni que decir, entonces el volvio a hablar –… si dices que no, te dejare en paz y podras hacer lo que quieras…- la joven encontro una luz ante la situación que se aproximaba a ella, pero el volvio a tomar la palabra -… pero si no lo dices, lo hare y después no habra forma de detenerme… nunca mas… - agrego como ultima advertencia, no quedaba mas que hacer, estaba listo para la respuesta pero ella no decia nada… - acaso quieres que te bese?- agrego algo impaciente al ver el silencio de la joven frente a el… Tamao tenia tantos dilemas en su cabeza… acaso eso era lo que queria? Eso era lo que deseaba?... porque no abria la boca si tenia una oportunidad solo diciendo que no… justo en el segundo que abrio su boca para responder

DING DONG!!!!!

Tamao salio del trance como si la hubieran despertado y se escucho la voz de Anna

Anna:- Tamao abre la puerta!!!- la chica giro la cabeza para observar por la entrada a la cocina, Len no podia creerlo y la solto sin darse cuenta, la pelirosada se alejo despacio aun ruborizada por la poca distancia que habian tenido, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente Len reacciono tomando suavemente su mano

Len:- esto no ha terminado… me daras una respuesta tarde o temprano…- agrego mientras la chica bajaba la vista… que estaria pensando en ese minuto, no respondio y salio de la cocina en direccion a la entrada dejandolo solo…


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos

La verdad es que lamento lo que acabo de leer de un anónimo

Sobre todo porque no he podido terminar el capitulo que estoy escribiendo, lamento si algunos quedaron demasiado intrigados, pero es que ademas recibi un correo que me dejo algo triste, no habia leido las reglas y debo admitir que fue por mi descuido entonces he tenido que rehacer el capitulo que escribo algunas veces para que no se salga de lo que se supone es lo que se debe hacer en la pagina

Se que las excusas no alivian a aquellos que estan esperando el capitulo pero por ahora no puedo escribir, por lo menos no en un par de dias mas

Espero que tengan un poco mas de paciencia y me dejen habituarme a estos cambios de escritura que no he terminado de asimilar, siempre termino escribiendo otra vez de la forma que estoy habituada y corrigiendo otra vez

Bueno espero que no se decepcionen mas de lo que ya estan y esperen unos dias mas prometo tener el capitulo para esta semana

Besos para todos

Kira Ishida


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 23 Lágrimas en el espejo

Salio de la cocina y se apoyo en la pared, que habia sido todo eso, aun no podia asimilar toda la información que Len Tao habia depositado en su cabeza…- soy yo…- murmuro para si misma sin poder creerlo todavía… - no puedo ser…- habia olvidado el por que habia salido de la cocina, y recordandolo nuevamente al sentir el timbre de la puerta

Ding Dong!!!

- ya voy…- agrego en un murmullo pero con la cabeza totalmente en otro mundo, uno en el que se suponia Len Tao acababa de declararsele de la manera mas extraña que existia… se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrir respiro profundo, lo unico que sabia es que le agradeceria mucho a la persona que estuviera al otro lado aunque aun no sabia si eso era exactamente lo que queria, porque solo sintio ganas de huir y de que su mundo caia a sus pies de una manera incomprensible… abrio lentamente, al otro lado pudo ver a un joven – buenas noches…- dijo con su dulce sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos – en que puedo servirle…- agrego mientras el joven frente a ella se sonrojaba al ver a tan bella joven en la puerta… cuando fue que en la casa de Yoh habia aparecido un angel?... penso mientras no podia abrir la boca y Tamao le sonreia gentilmente

- hermano que haces porque no respondes!!!- dijo una joven de bello cabello celeste que ahora al contrario del pasado se encontraba mas corto, paso al lado del joven adelantandosele, mientras el miraba con un leve sonrojo a la distraida y bella joven que estaba en la entrada, aun no podia articular una respuesta – disculpe a mi hermano…- agrego intentando llamar la atencion de la joven pelirosada frente a ella -… a veces siento que le he pegado demasiado en la cabeza y lo he dejado idiota- agrego con una linda sonrisa frente a la chica

- no se preocupe señorita Pilika, seguro el joven Horo Horo solo esta cansado por el largo viaje que han tenido- agrego con una inclinacion sorprendiendo a ambos – bienvenidos nuevamente a la pension Fumbari, pero pasen permitanme sus cosas – agrego con una sonrisa, agradecia que fueran ellos y no unos desconocidos quienes interrumpieran lo que habia ocurrido en la cocina minutos antes

- nos conocemos?- agrego intrigada la joven peliceleste mientras Horo Horo al fin abandonaba el trance para observarla detalladamente… cabello rosa, ojos del mismo color…

- TAMAO!!! – dijo sorprendido el shaman de hielo mientras su hermana giraba a el y a la chica mientras esta asentia ante la sorpresa de ambos con una cordial sonrisa, mientras en sus manos habia tomado el abrigo de la chica peliazul

- pe… pero que haces aquí!!!- grito la joven acabando con toda la calma del lugar

- yo… vera usted…- trato de explicarse pero alguien mas hablo

- Tamao!!! Anna dice que te apresures con la cena…- decia el castaño mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a la entrada, al ver a sus amigos sonrio – pero si son Hoto Hoto y Pilika jjijij – agrego mientras rascaba con un dedo su mejilla derecha, Tamao se giro a el mientras sonreia

- Hola Yoh!!!- dijo el joven levantando la mano – no sabiamos que Tamao habia regresado con ustedes, no que se habia ido para siempre con Le… - agrego al volver a mirarla mientras ella volvia su vista a ellos para explicar que su estadia alli solo era momentanea pero alguien mas contesto, otra vez….

- asi es… estamos aquí solo por un corto tiempo…- dijo el joven peliviolaceo con seriedad desde la entrada de la cocina, mientras la pelirosada abria mucho sus ojos y se estremecia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron rapidamente

– pe… permiso yo debo seguir con la cena…- agrego la pelirosada y salio del recibidor rapidamente haciendo una leve reverencia hacia todos los presentes para luego pasar junto al joven chino que la miro intensamente… ella se habia sonrojado como un farol y bajaba la vista lejos de el, quien no pudo mas que sonreir ante esa reaccion nerviosa…

La joven peliverde que acababa de abrir la puerta que daba a la entrada de la sala la miro algo preocupada pero su vista cambio hacia los visitantes- vaya… visitas… que bien… - sonrio gentilmente – es un placer verlos….- agrego luego para mirar a su hermano y colocarse junto a el para susurrarle mientras Yoh conversaba animadamente con el peliazul y su hermana – que le hiciste a Tamao?...- Len la miro de reojo levantando la ceja

- no tengo tiempo para comportarme como un idiota enamorado…- agrego tranquilamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, Jun abrio mucho sus ojos

- tu… le dijiste?...- dijo temiendo la respuesta, pensando en el estado de la pelirosada, la habia visto salir de la sala bastante perturbada en especial cuando se cruzo con Len, lo que la preocupo mucho porque supuso que si la chica estaba asi era por alguna cosa que el le podria haber dicho…

- solo tengo una semana para tener una respuesta, y tu sabes que no puedo perder el tiempo cortejandola…- miro hacia la cocina – ahora es decision de ella…- y se encamino hacia la cocina pero la voz de Yoh lo detuvo

- oye Len adonde vas, ven con nosotros hace mucho que no nos sentamos los tres a conversar…- Len los miro de reojo, suspiro al ver que otra vez no podria acercarse a la pelirosada y se encamino con desgano hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los otros jovenes, mientras un par de ojos lo miraban fijo…

- Len…- murmuro la joven peliverde para despues girar a ver la entrada de la cocina, seguramente Tamao estaria demasiado perturbada y la necesitaria mucho en ese minuto…

Mientras tanto la chica intentaba cortar algunas verduras en la cocina pero sus manos no le respondian del todo, temblaba como una hoja movida por la brisa… porque le pasaba esto a ella, y justo ahora… porque tenia que enamorarse de ella… enamorado?... no podia creer eso pero las palabras de el inundaban su cabeza… ( en realidad estos son pensamientos pero no se como anotarlos jejej) OOoooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

- y acaso todavía no te das cuenta… acaso es necesario que te diga que eres tu… - el tiempo parecia detenido cada vez que recordaba

– te aseguro que jamas tuve intenciones de mirarte como una hermana… y si dije que eras parte de la familia es porque de todas formas terminaras siendolo, pero no de esa forma…- que era lo que haria ahora que sabia eso, parecia que su mente habia dejado su cuerpo

- te lo dire de una forma mas simple… si te beso ahora, no dejare que nadie mas te bese nunca, porque pasaras a ser mia… y si eres mia, sera para siempre… y estoy seguro que sabes que significa eso… - inconcientemente presionaba el mango del cuchillo mientras su corazon no dejaba de latir con rapidez

– es tu ultima oportunidad para rechazarme… si dices que no, te dejare en paz y podras hacer lo que quieras… pero si no lo dices, lo hare y después no habra forma de detenerme… nunca mas… - cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso que habia sucedido, si… tal vez todo habia sido un mal sueño…

- acaso quieres que te bese?- seguro…. en algun minuto… se detendra… abriria sus ojos y nada habria ocurrido… pero porque no paraba…

- esto no ha terminado… me daras una respuesta tarde o temprano…- abrio sus ojos asustada al notar que todo era cierto, su mirada dio de pleno con el bello rostro de Anna, que la miraba preocupada, dejo caer el cuchillo sin darse cuenta, por suerte este no causo ningun daño en ella enterrandose junto a su pie

ooOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOO

- que te ocurre?- pregunto la rubia mientras la joven intentaba articular algo coherente que decirle, pero nada coherente se formaba en su cabeza

-eh… yo… nada señorita Anna… solo estaba…- se agacho a recoger el cuchillo pero cuando se levanto para hablarle a la rubia esta ya habia desaparecido por la puerta – señorita?…- dijo quedando sorprendida, normalmente la rubia preguntaba hasta obtener la respuesta pero esta vez no habia sido asi… mas bien parecia extraña, Anna habia posado su vista sobre Tamao de una forma que esta no pudo percatar para luego salir rapidamente hacia el pasillo, Tamao recordo algo… acaso ella habia leido sus pensamientos, abrio mucho los ojos, y si lo hizo?… todas las cosas que Len le habia dicho estaban alli en ese minuto… dejo el cuchillo junto a las cosas en la mesa y salio buscando algo en particular, mas bien a alguien en particular…

-podemos hablar?- sonrio la peliverde ampliamente al encontrarse de lleno con la chica que salia apresurada de la cocina e intentando buscar en ella una sonrisa como respuesta de que todo estaba bien

-yo… ahora… disculpa Jun…- dijo intentando salir rapidamente – tengo que hablar con…- se sonrojo rapidamente pero Jun detuvo sus palabras completando la oracion

- con Len?- Tamao se sonrojo mientras la miraba rapidamente y se pudo dar cuenta, Jun sabia todo, se notaba en la expresion de la peliverde

-Tu… sabias… lo que el me dijo… por que?- dijo intentando no ser irrespetuosa, Jun sonrio ante la mirada cabizbaja de Tamao

- Porque no eran mis sentimientos, se supone que era su decision decirtelo, no la mia y no podia meterme en medio - Tamao no entendia por que Jun le sonreia, que acaso estaba de acuerdo, que estaban todos locos?

- que no te das cuenta que dijo que me ama…- agrego sonrojandose al maximo al decir esas palabras para luego cubrir su boca y bajar la mirada mientras Jun volvia a sonreir al ver la vergüenza y el sonrojo en el rostro de Tamao

- y no me dijiste el otro dia que estabas sintiendo cosas por el?- Tamao se sonrojo mas, como podia Jun decir eso…

- es diferente, te dije que lo que sentia por el era solo respeto y algo de temor, jamas hable de amor… -agrego algo desesperada intentando razonar con la peliverde que parecia mas feliz que nada por lo dicho por Len Tao a la chica

- y le respondiste algo? – pregunto mientras Tamao alzaba la vista mas sonrojada que antes (si es que se podia)

-yo… no tengo nada que responder, esta confundido… el no puede… - pero parecia que nada resultaba en su cabeza tenia un remolino de ideas y ninguna era coherente ante la veracidad de los sentimientos de Len Tao -seguro solo lo hace para burlarse de mi… el me odia… - decia Tamao que aun no podia convencerse de las palabras del joven

Jun suspiro, la verdad es que Tamao estaba mas confundida de lo que pensaba – escucha yo…- pero Tamao recordo repentinamente, hacia donde se dirigia antes de encontrarse con ella en su camino

-Jun disculpa pero yo debo… debo buscar a la señorita Anna…- salio rapidamente buscando a la rubia, antes de que esta hiciera o dijera algo

Estuvo buscando por el piso de abajo por un largo tiempo pero no encontro nada asi que subio al segundo piso con el corazon en una mano, esperaba que no pasara nada si es que lo que habia sospechado de la señorita Anna era cierto, pero lo que encontro al subir la escalera fue algo que la dejo sin habla, incluso podria decirse que en shock…

Ren, Yoh, Horo Horo y Pilika habian entrado a la sala, despues de la recepcion en la entrada de la pension, y a pesar de que estaba contento de ver a su amigo del sur algo lo incomodaba, en realidad era alguien… porque la hermana menor de Horo Horo no paraba de mirarlo, que acaso tendria algo divertido en la cara?, paso su mano por su cabello un par de veces en señal del fastidio que sentia al ser mirado con tanta insistencia y a pesar de no demostrarlo y cerrar sus ojos en señal de indiferencia no podia dejar de notar la mirada de la joven peliazul sobre el desde que lo habia visto parado en el pasillo... que demonios le pasa a esta niña… penso con ya bastante irritacion mientras Pilika sonreia y lo miraba

- oye Len, y que te trajo a ti por aquí? – pregunto el shaman de Hielo a su amigo que intentaba permanecer imperturbable mientras Yoh no dejaba de reir por lo bajo al notar el extraño interes de la bella Pilika en su amigo de ojos dorados

Len abrio lentamente los ojos y tuvo que toparse nuevamente con la joven mirandolo, la verdad es que esto era tan incomodo como en su casa cuando esas odiosas chiquillas no dejaban de coquetearle… - estamos aquí por un descanso… tengo un asunto familiar que requiere toda mi capacidad y necesitaba descansar un poco…- agrego mientras se levantaba – pero nos iremos dentro de dos semanas…- a Pilika parecio iluminarsele el rostro al escucharlo decir eso, pero el ni lo noto, ya que lo mas rapido que pudo se dirigio hacia la puerta

- que bien entonces la linda Tamao estara aquí dos semanas, que buena suerte… -agrego Horo Horo sin darse cuenta que ante sus palabras su amigo se habia quedado estatico en la puerta mientras apretaba una de sus manos fuertemente

- mejor no te hagas ilusiones… -dijo usando un tono bastante gelido, lo que hizo sonreir a Yoh, que cosa inventaria Len para que Horo Horo perdiera el interes en la chica pelirosada, Horo levanto la vista para mirar a su amigo

- a si… y por que no?- dijo con curiosidad mientras Len Tao se giraba de costado mientras abria la puerta lentamente

- esta comprometida…- agrego dejando a Horo Horo sorprendido al igual que a Yoh, mientras salia rapidamente de la habitacion… cielos Len era capaz de decir cualquier cosa para alejar a los rivales, pensaba y sonreia el castaño al mirar el rostro serio de su amigo antes que dejara la habitacion, si no supiera la verdad… lo cierto es que tambien le hubiera creido como Horo Horo parecia hacerlo, porque se veia desilusion en su rostro…

- vaya que pena… - agrego el peliazul mientras su hermana se levantaba bastante animada

- cielos hermano lo siento… creo que perdiste tu oportunidad…- sonrio mientras le guiñaba un ojo - yo en cambio… creo que todavia tengo posibilidades…- volvio a sonreir nuevamente y se acerco a la puerta para salir – si me disculpan tengo que enamorar a alguien…- agrego pero fue detenida por las palabras de Horo Horo

- no creo que sea tan facil como tu piensas… por lo menos no con el…- Yoh lo miro interrogante mientras la joven se enfadaba y abria la puerta, mientras Horo Horo apoyaba una de sus manos en su rostro (con expresion de no puede ser… otra vez) para luego dirigirse a Yoh – según ella esta enamorada de Len… aunque hace unas semanas estaba enamorada de un chico que conocimos mientras viajabamos - agrego el peliazul mientras la chica salia

- yo creo que sera mejor que la detengas…- agrego el castaño mientras Horo Horo ponia expresion interrogante, Yoh sonrio y se levanto de su posicion para salir hacia el patio de la pension y estirarse – es que ultimamente todos estan comprometidos jijijiji - agrego mientras su amigo peliazul no salia de su asombro… acaso Len tambien? Fue lo unico que pudo pensar para levantarse y salir a buscar a su hermana rapidamente….

La verdad habia mentido, si lo sabia pero es que no pudo soportar ese interes, como se atrevia el tonto de Horo Horo a fijarse en ella, no podia dejar de pensar en eso mientras subia las escaleras hacia su habitacion, estaria mejor alli, solo con sus pensamientos, que mirando a sus amigos, Horo Horo insistiendole con quien era el prometido de Tamao, Yoh riendose por lo bajo al conocer la razon de su mentira y la hermana del Peliazul observandolo de esa manera tan irritante… suspiro al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto

- de todas formas si terminara siendolo… -agrego en un murmullo para si mismo mientras una voz lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

- siendo que? – pregunto la joven peliceleste mientras se acercaba a el con una mirada muy provocativa, bastante extraña por lo menos para alguien tan reservado como el, habian chicas que lo seguian siempre pero ninguna se comportaba tan resuelta y directamente como esta chica… estara loca?... penso, acaso intentaba seducirlo?, eso lo bloqueo un poco porque no entendia el por que de eso… se giro para entrar a su cuarto, la verdad no tenia interes en hablar con ella, solo queria despejar su mente para la proxima vez que hablara con la pelirosada… - que pasa… huyes?- dijo la joven sonriendole picaramente, eso instantaneamente le parecio un reto y Len Tao no era de rechazar un reto

- Huir? – agrego con altaneria, que se creia esta niña, que el huiria de ella… esta bien si queria jugar, el jugaria…

- tal vez te da miedo estar tan cerca de una chica tan linda, me diras que el gran Len Tao es timido?- agrego con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba a el peligrosamente y colocaba una de sus manos sobre el pecho del joven que a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresion facial estaba realmente impresionado con lo atrevida que era la hermana pequeña del shaman de hielo

Sonrio con arrogancia mientras pensaba que esa jovencita necesitaba un susto rapidamente, seguramente nadie la habia puesto en su lugar nunca, entonces tomo fuertemente la muñeca de la joven que estaba sobre su pecho y la presiono provocandole un poco de dolor en la muñeca – creo que tu necesitas que alguien te enseñe un poco de recato… - Pilika se quejo levemente por el dolor que el joven provocaba en su muñeca pero luego sonrio ante el comentario y sin decir nada mas se abalanzo sobre el robandole rapidamente un beso lo que sorprendio al joven que no sabia que pasaba y se mantenia estatico ante la rapida maniobra de la joven peliceleste… pero la escena tambien habia sorprendido a un par de ojos cereza que acababan de subir la escalera y que estaban atonitos por lo que estaba presenciando, sin darse cuenta, la chica no sabia donde ir ni que hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada, las palabras de Len Tao dichas en la cocina se vinieron a su cabeza provocandole mas confusion, hasta que una voz tras ella y que tambien se habia sorprendido ante la accion de Len y Pilika tomo la atencion de todos al hablar, haciendo que Pilika se alejara y que ambos miraran en direccion a la voz que habia aparecido

- Tamao porque te quedas alli para…- no pudo continuar, la verdad era que la impresión que se habia llevado tambien habia sido grande, Tamao todavia miraba la escena perpleja y la cara de Len Tao no podia ser otra que la de alguien que no sabia que hacer, al minuto siguiente Tamao por fin respondia, justo cuando la persona tras ella tocaba su hombro y la obligaba a voltear

- disculpe joveh Yoh… yo solo… buscaba a la señorita Anna pero… - bajo la vista algo incomoda y sonrojada – ella no esta aquí… con su permiso… – fue lo ultimo que dijo casi en un susurro para salir huyendo del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo, sus manos y piernas temblaban y no sabia por que estaba tan desesperada por abandonar ese sitio

- puedo saber que pasa aquí? – dijo Yoh bastante serio luego de mirar la expresion y como se encontraba Tamao despues de ver esa escena, la verdad era que esto tambien lo habia sorprendido a el y en cierta forma disgustado sobre todo despues de lo que Len Tao se suponia habia dicho sentir por la pelirosada, Pilika trato de excusarse

- disculpa Yoh… - agrego con una sonrisa y bastante sonrojada, mientras Len movido inconscientemente por sus pies la alejaba mas y salia tras la joven pelirosada que ya no se veia en la escalera

- no…- dijo Yoh con tono autoritario, se notaba bastante decidido ante el chico al tomarlo del brazo – tu y yo tenemos que conversar ahora… - Len rapidamente parecio salir de su shock y se dio cuenta de que no podia contradecir al rey shaman en ese minuto – si nos disculpas Pilika, Len y yo tenemos algo privado que conversar… - Yoh miro al Tao con mucha seriedad y luego a la joven con una sonrisa como las de siempre, pero Pilika entendio de inmediato que estaba sobrando

- si… sera mejor que yo vaya a buscar a mi hermano… permiso- agrego la chica para dar una ultima mirada al Tao que ni siquiera se fijo en ella, estaba demasiado preocupado por la mirada y el aura que recibia de Yoh Asakura, pero mas que nada por lo que pudiera estar pensando la pelirosada de el en ese minuto…

Tamao habia salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo hacia cualquier lugar de la pension que no fuera ese donde se encontraba antes, llego al baño de aguas termales, donde cayo de rodillas al suelo, con la respiracion agitada al igual que su corazon - que rayos me sucede – dijo al golpear el suelo con sus puños y la imagen de ese beso se paseaba constantemente por su cabeza -… por que siento esto, el… el no me importa… el no puede importarme…- sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza rapidamente – porque me importa tanto lo que haga… a mi no tiene porque… que se bese con la señorita Pilika si quiere… el es solo mi hermano…- algunas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas y sin darse cuenta de que estaban alli – a mi… no me importa… el es solo mi… - inconscientemente todas las palabras de Len Tao incluyendo las de algunos minutos antes en la cocina de la pension volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza, – esas fueron solo mentiras… mentiras…- estaba llorando tan abiertamente sin darse cuenta, enfadada… acaso estaba enfadada, celosa?- porque me odia… el no me ama…- ademas de aquel beso de sus sueños que volvia a aparecer en su mente…- no!!!... ese fue solo un sueño… un… sueño…- decia ya casi en un murmullo para si misma mientras tocaba sus labios – no tonta!!! deja de pensar en eso… deja de sentirte asi… - agregaba enfadada tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que sentia, pero no podia conseguirlo -yo… yo no siento nada por el… yo… no… no… lo amo - abrio sus ojos rapidamente, eso no podia ser cierto, pero como?, cuando?, si el era la persona mas fria del mundo y por que… por que no se habia dado cuenta antes?… Su mente no la dejaba en paz, la desesperacion en su corazon era mayor a cada minuto y ya no tenia conciencia de nada, queria estar sola, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho para ella y a pesar de ya no tener conciencia de nada ese beso seguia en sus pensamientos recordandole lo mucho que le habia dolido, mas que cualquier cosa en su vida, incluso mas que el rechazo de Yoh Asakura hacia algunos años atras…

En otra habitacion Len Tao se encontraba frente a Yoh Asakura y la expresion del castaño no denotaba para nada amistad – yo no deberia esta aquí tengo que… buscarla…- dijo el peliviolaceo mientras se giraba, estaba demasiado preocupado despues de ver la expresion en el rostro de Tamao, lo palida que se notaba, sus ojos incredulos y…

- me explicaras que fue todo eso en el pasillo? – dijo serio Yoh – te advierto que no dejare que la lastimes porque si es eso lo que estas buscando, te aseguro que Anna no sera el peor de tus problemas - agrego enfadado el castaño

Len estaba sorprendido sobre todo por el aura y la seriedad con que le hablaba su amigo, sabia que llegarian a eso pero la verdad no tenia ganas ni mente para una conversacion como esa sobre todo sabiendo que Tamao estaba por alli despues de haber visto esa escena – no la lastimaria nunca… yo…- callo no sentia la fuerza suficiente para decir esas palabras…

- Len eres mi amigo y te aprecio – relajo un poco su expresion pero siguio manteniendo su seriedad -pero Tamao es mucho mas importante para mi– agrego Yoh, despues de girarse para mirar hacia la ventana - es como mi hermana menor, la has cuidado y te lo agradezco pero si lo que sientes por ella va a lastimarla entonces te quiero lejos- Yoh nunca habia hablado asi de serio con nadie

- jamas le haria daño!!!- argumento con seriedad y elevando el tono de voz el peliviolaceo -Yo la amo!!!- dijo a pesar de estar sonrojado, el calibre de sus palabras hasta a el lo asombraban, pero no podia permitir que Yoh pensara que el solo queria reirse de la pelirosada y que ademas se pusiera en su contra, lo apreciaba demasiado pero sabia que si debia luchar contra el por conseguirla a ella, lo haria… la seguridad y su expresion sorprendieron a Yoh – ella es… es lo mas importante para mi… eso… que paso en el pasillo… fue un error… no significo nada- agrego mientras los colores en su rostro volvian a la normalidad y levantaba la vista para fijarla seriamente en los ojos de Yoh Asakura que volvia a mirarlo – esa chiquilla se abalanzo sobre mi y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar… -agrego tratando de excusarse cosa que sabia que Yoh no creeria a pesar de que fuera verdad sobre todo conociendo lo desconfiado que era Len con la gente que se le acercaba mas de un metro…

Yoh suspiro y movio su cabeza un par de veces de forma resignada ante las palabras del chino – te creo… -Len se sorprendio ante las palabras de Yoh sin embargo este continuo - pero vi la expresion en el rostro de Tamao, y tu tendras que decir o hacer algo muy convincente si quieres que ella te crea eso… sobre todo despues de que le dijiste en la cocina que estabas enamorado de ella…- Len abrio tanto los ojos

- espera… como es que tu…- no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque Yoh paso por su lado para luego tocar su hombro un par de veces

- recuerda con quien hablas, por algo soy el rey shaman no?- agrego mirandolo serio para luego sonreirle nuevamente con su conocida calma - ademas en esta casa hay muchos espiritus que se alegran cuando ocurren cosas como esas para poder chismearlas jijiji por cierto… sera mejor que te cuides de Annita, que ella estaba alli cuando me lo contaron y no se puso nada contenta jijiji – Len iba a salir de la habitacion a buscar a la pelirosada pero la mano de Yoh en su hombro lo detuvo - mejor que por ahora la dejes sola, se que quieres ver como esta pero ella necesita tiempo para pensar muchas cosas y tu presencia no le va a ayudar… - Len lo miro – si lo se, pero por lo menos hasta mañana, mejor sera que no la busques… tal vez mañana que lo haya meditado un poco te deje darle una explicacion…- Len bajo la vista, su amigo tenia razon, - y por lo de la respuesta que le pediste en la cocina, sera mejor que eso lo dejes para mas adelante… se que no tienes mucho tiempo pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente por ahora, sobre todo porque ella necesita asimilar lo que siente, y no creo que lo logre en dos semanas, sobre todo despues de haber visto eso…- Len suspiro se sentia derrotado pero no podia insistir, que estupidez, habia perdido una oportunidad unica y ahora tendria que lograr que ella lo perdonara antes de que lo aceptara… por lo menos asi podria acercarse a ella mas adelante, aunque tuviera que volver a intentarlo despues de haber ganado el torneo…

Tamao habia salido del baño, se notaba extraña, despues de un tiempo de estar inmovil alli sin hacer nada mas que mirar el agua y al cielo sobre ella, sus ojos estaban algo rojos despues de las lagrimas que no habia notado resbalar por sus mejillas, de hecho el rastro aun estaba marcado en su rostro, casi caminando por inercia se dirigio a la cocina donde se encontraban Pilika y Horo Horo, al llegar se quedo con la vista estatica sobre la peliceleste –Tamao donde estabas?- dijo el peliazul mientras Tamao miraba extrañamente a Pilika, porque parecia mirarla, al menos eso parecia…

- yo… estaba en el baño termal…- dijo casi sin ganas de hablar mientras se giraba hacia el fregadero y comenzaba a tomar unos platos que habia dejado alli antes de que pasara lo de Len Tao en la cocina. La hermana de Horo Horo se coloco roja en cuanto vio a la chica que la habia sorprendido en su "travesura", pero la vista de Horo se habia fijado de inmediato en las lagrimas marcadas en el rostro de la joven y tambien en la extraña y perdida expresion de su rostro, se levanto mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de la joven para llamar su atencion, Tamao no se sorprendio y se giro hacia el preguntando con la mirada que ocurria, Horo no sabia como preguntar hasta que sintio una voz tras el

- Tamao te ocurre algo?- era Jun Tao que al minuto de cruzar la puerta a la cocina pudo ver los ojos rojos de Tamao, sus mejillas con las marcas de las lagrimas y la expresion vacia y oscura de sus ojos, camino hacia ella mientras miraba a Horo pero este no supo contestarle – ven, sera mejor que vayas a descansar un poco… te noto… cansada… - agrego para no decir algo que pudiera preocupar a los otros chicos, Tamao se dejo arrastrar casi como una muñeca por Jun hacia su cuarto, no hablaba y mucho menos sonreia, incluso Jun esperaba una negativa como hacia siempre que tenia que hacer algo y no queria dejarlo para despues, pero no, parecia casi un alma en pena que no miraba a ninguna parte en especial, solo se dejaba llevar

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Tamao, esta se encontraba tan extraña que Jun comenzo a preocuparse, Tamao habia caido de rodillas al piso y no parecia tener interes en querer ponerse de pie por su cuenta, Jun se acerco a ella pero parecia que Tamao no estaba alli, acariciaba su cabello con mucho cuidado mientras no podia apartar la preocupacion de su cabeza – sera mejor que vaya por Len…- dijo comenzando a levantarse y encaminandose a la puerta pero ante el nombre del peliviolaceo Tamao reacciono tomando fuertemente su mano

-no, el no… por favor Jun…- dijo suplicante, sorprendiendo a Jun al ver la expresion de Tamao que parecia que hasta sentia pavor por ver a su hermano menor

- esta… bien tranquila… - se acero a su lado acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de la pelirosada para luego arrodillarse y abrazarla fuertemente

- Yoh, quiero ver al joven Yoh…- dijo casi en un susurro que parecia un ruego, Jun no pudo soportar verla por mas tiempo asi y se levanto rapidamente

– ire por Yoh…- y se apresuro a salir de la habitacion mientras Tamao se abrazaba a si misma sin intencion de querer salir de ese estado

- señorita por favor reaccione…- Chun Gi aparecio al lado de la joven, estaba tan preocupada al verla en esa condicion – por favor…- al instante Bai Yue y Hei Yue aparecieron al lado de la chica – no se que le ocurre, esta como fuera de si…- los dos espiritus se aproximaron a la joven muy asustados

- No siento su aura – aclaro Bai Yue acercandose a la luz de la ventana y colocandose en ese lugar desde donde miraba con preocupacion a su ama mientras Hei Yue se colocaba junto a ella tratando de que levantara su mano para acariciarle la cabeza…

Jun llego a la sala rapidamente – Yoh… Tamao…- entro casi sin aliento se notaba que venia corriendo, el nombrado estaba sentado junto a Len y Horo Horo mientras los tres descansaban tranquilamente, bueno por lo menos dos de ellos, ya que en la mente de uno de ellos no habia calma… no por el momento, por la entrada que daba al patio aparecieron en ese minuto Anna y Pilika… Len se levanto tan rapido se dirigia a la salida pero el brazo de Jun sobre su hombro lo detuvo – no…- Jun miro a Yoh rapidamente quien se levanto para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta donde estaba su amigo y la peliverde

- donde esta?- pregunto al llegar a su lado, casi intuyendo lo que sucedia

- en su cuarto, yo no se que…- Yoh salio rapidamente mientras Jun y Len salian tras el, al llegar a la escalera, Jun detuvo a su hermano – sera mejor que tu no subas…- Len la miro casi con desesperacion – ella no desea verte… por favor Len…- esas palabras parecian haberse clavado en su corazon como dagas, dejandolo estatico mientras Jun subia para alcanzar a Yoh

Cuando Yoh entro al cuarto pudo notar la falta de Aura de la pelirosada y verla casi desmayada en el suelo de la habitacion – Tamao!!!- grito asustado y se acerco a ella para levantarla, estaba despierta, rodeada de sus espiritus acompañantes, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no parecia mirar a ninguna parte, parecian estar sin vida. Tras el grito de Yoh, Jun y Len llegaron rapidamente a la habitacion, en ese minuto…

- Fuera!!! Que es vaya!!!- grito la joven al alzar su vista a la entrada y ver entrar a Len, mientras se abrazaba y escondia en el pecho del rey shaman – no quiero verlo… - dijo mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cereza, Jun estaba asustada y Len no podia hacer mas que apretar sus manos con frustracion ante la reaccion de terror de la chica cuando fijo su vista en el, salio casi sin darse cuenta de la habitacion

- Len!!!- Jun se giro al ver la expresion de su hermano y como salia casi inmediatamente del cuarto, no entendia nada

- sera mejor que vayas con el, te necesitara… para desahogarse… no te preocupes despues te explicare todo - dijo Yoh sonriendole tranquilamente a Jun mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Tamao para tratar de calmarla – tranquila, todo esta bien… ya paso, yo estoy aquí…- mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirosada que temblaba en sus brazos

- que no se acerque…- susurraba Tamao, Jun asintio rapidamente mientras salia tras su hermano, estaba preocupada por la pelirosada pero su hermano tambien se veia mal, a la puerta llegaron Horo Horo, Pilika y Anna, esta ultima al ver a Tamao en ese estado apreto uno de sus puños y se giro, no permitiria mas esa situacion – espera Annita, ya tuvo suficiente con lo que Tamao le dijo… por favor, ella te necesita ahora…- Anna bajo la vista y se acerco a donde estaba sentado el castaño abrazando a la pelirosada

- esto no se quedara asi… no permitire mas esta situacion… - agrego friamente mirando al rey shaman para despues depositar su mano sobre la cabellera de la chica y acariciarla tranquilamente

Yoh sonrio al ver la reaccion de Anna con la chica, se notaba que la queria mucho tambien, luego miro a Horo Horo y Pilika que no entendian nada, les sonrio – disculpen pero ahora no puedo responder sus preguntas, podrian esperar un tiempo…- ambos hermanos se miraron, algo paso por la mente de Pilika en ese minuto, acaso es por lo que habia pasado entre ella y Len, a decir verdad el rostro en la cara de la pelirosada en ese minuto era bastante extraño, como incredulo, como triste, no sabia como descifrarlo pero tal vez… por un minuto sintio que todo eso era su culpa… recordo las palabras de Len Tao cuando Horo habia mostrado interes por Tamao, solo habia notado que se veia muy guapo en ese minuto pero estaba tan serio casi enfadado… si estaba en lo correct, no solo estaba enfadado por el interes de su hermano por ella, estaba celoso y si eso era cierto y si sus palabras habian sido ciertas entonces estaba comprometida con… y si lo que estaba imaginando era verdad entonces ese beso… abrio los ojos casi incredula

- creo que ya se que pasa…- susurro bajando la vista culpable mientras Horo Horo la miraba preocupado - sera mejor que te lo cuente en otra parte…- agrego mientras su hermano no entendia nada

- espera… que sucede – agrego el peliazul mientras la veia alejarse hacia el primer piso por la escalera – esperame, quiero saber que ocurre…- la siguio rapidamente

Pilika tomo asiento en la sala mientras observaba a lo lejos como Len Tao destrozaba un arbol del patio de los Asakura, suspiro, Horo habia mirado en la misma direccion que ella – me diras que rayos pasa aquí- Pilika lo miro algo avergonzada de su accion

- pues la verdad no estoy totalmente segura pero creo que esto es mi culpa…- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro

- que dices? Tu culpa?- dijo el mas confundido que nunca, la verdad es que si su hermana era incomprensible antes, en ese minuto era mas extraña que un geroglifico egipcio, Pilika tomo su atencion otra vez al comenzar a hablar

– viste como me miro ella cuando entro a la cocina?- Horo asintio, la verdad es que la expresion de la pelirosada al entrar y ver a Pilika alli fue extraña– pues eso es porque antes… ella nos encontro a Len y a mi… pues…- no sabia como decirle eso a Horo Horo- pues nos estabamos besando…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y ponia sus manos en su rostro, y luego en sus oidos porque sabia la reprimenda que le daria su hermano, Horo abrio los ojos lo mas que se podia al notar como su hermana volvia a hacer algo asi….

- que demonios!!!- grito enfadado, mientras dirigia la vista hacia el patio donde estaba Len destruyendo todo a su paso y Pilika bajaba la vista y se cubria al ser sabedora de que recibiria un regaño de los grandes – que rayos tienen en la cabeza!!! – Comenzo a regañanrla el shaman de hielo – voy a matarlo!!!– agrego mientras se dirigia a la salida que daba al patio de la pension, por un minuto habia olvidado que el tema tenia que ver con el estado de Tamao en este instante

Pilika lo tomo del brazo cuando este pasaba por su lado – escuchame primero, despues me regañas… dejame seguir explicandote- Horo se detuvo y se quedo parado en su lugar esperando las palabras de Pilika – pues… ella se quedo como extraña y salio huyendo- agrego mientras el se apoyaba en la pared

- bueno eso es obvio para alguien tan dulce e ingenua como Tamao esa escena tuya debio ser demasiado- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba

- callate dejame terminar- agrego la joven mientras el volvia a mirarla – bueno… en ese minuto no entendi por que, pero creo que ahora si lo se… - bajo la vista mientras el peliazul arqueaba una de sus cejas y cruzaba sus brazos porque todavia no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba queriendo decirle su hermana – pues recuerdas que el te dijo que ella estaba comprometida? – Horo volvio a asentir con la cabeza - pues lo que yo creo es que esta prometida con el- Horo abrio los ojos a mas no poder

- espera eso no puede ser posible, el me lo hubiera conta…- repentinamente las palabras de Yoh llegaron a su memoria – Yoh dijo que…- medito el joven - entonces por eso lo dijo, es el… por eso dijo que ella estaba comprometida – Pilika asintio confirmando los pensamientos de su hermano

- asi es, ella es su prometida y el se enfado al ver el interes que mostrabas por ella, pero supongo que es demasiado cerrado para decir abiertamente que es su prometida…- agrego la joven

- entonces…- la miro rapidamente comprendiendo lo que habia ocurrido despues de lo que Pilika le habia contado sobre el beso y la intromision de Tamao – pues ahora es obvio porque esta asi, si esta enamorada de el… como pudiste hacer una tonteria como esa!!!- volvio a gritarle- y el, otra razon mas para matarlo…- volvio a encaminarse hacia el patio pero la mano de Pilika lo detuvo

- no… no fue su culpa, yo… es mi culpa… lo bese repentinamente…- Horo se sorprendio mas, no podia creer lo que le decia su hermanita – la verdad ni siquiera respondio el beso…- bajo la vista algo desilusionada

- tu te pasaste esta vez… tendras que hacer algo para corregir esto que causaste o ya veras… - agrego enfadado el peliazul, luego volvio a mirar hacia el patio donde Len Tao tenia ya casi todo hecho trizas - ahora entiendo porque esta destrozando todo el patio… - Pilika asintio y suspiro – Tamao debe estar odiandolo…-

En el patio de la pension Asakura ya no quedaba casi nada en buen estado, y parecia que el joven shaman no tenia intenciones de detenerse en sus acciones – Len, por favor calmate…-decia la joven peliverde, habia llegado tras el luego de que Yoh le aconsejara seguirlo, al llegar, con solo ver la expresion de su hermano supo que no debia inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, por lo menos en un rato, el cual ya habia pasado y eso estaba preocupandola – Len necesito que tu…- trataba de hablarle pero parecia que el no deseaba contestar ni siquiera ponerle atencion – se acerco a el tomando su mano en el momento que agitaba su lanza para realizar un corte al ultimo arbol que quedaba en pie en ese lugar – por favor hermano…- agrego casi susurrandole, el giro su rostro hacia ella, tenia una expresion demasiado triste, poco comun en el…

-yo… - no sabia como explicarle a su hermana lo que habia ocurrido, bajo sus brazos y su arma… de cierta forma sabia que era culpable pero no tenia ni idea como habia pasado, tal vez si no se hubiera acercado a la hermana de Horo en primer lugar, nunca habria pasado esa tonteria, pero tenia que ser impulsivo, tenia que ser arrogante e incapaz de rechazar un reto y mas si le mencionaban la palabra Huir, eso era como llamarlo cobarde y el, Len Tao por supuesto no lo era. Volvio a recordar el rostro de la pelirosada en la habitacion, sus palabras habian sido peor que cualquier ataque, abria soportado cualquier herida pero no podia soportar eso de ella, y menos verla aterrada como estaba…

Suspiro mientras miraba la expresion de su hermano, se veia tan diferente, seguramente ver a la pelirosada de esa forma lo habia shockeado y ni siquiera podia hablar – Len…- lo abrazo de repente – no tienes que contarme si no puedes, solo tranquilizate por favor, yo estoy de tu lado, no importa lo que haya sucedido, podremos arreglarlo, Yoh lo arreglara… ya veras…- aunque el joven agradecia el apoyo de su hermano sabia que eso no tenia una solucion favorable para el, sea como fuera, terminaria perdiendo, Tamao no volveria a acercarse a el y eso era lo que mas lo molestaba… en ese minuto alguien aparecio se veia ya mas tranquilo

-cielos!!! dejaste este lugar peor que las otras veces… Anna se va a poner furiosa…- agrego mientras miraba todo el patio y se acercaba con su ya conocida calma Yoh Asakura

-como esta?- fue lo unico que pudo articular el shaman de china, mientras levantaba la vista para ver la expresion de su amigo

-pues… no muy bien, pero por lo menos ya se durmio…- agrego sonriendole intentando tranquilizar a Len – aunque… creo que no es solo por lo que paso antes…- Jun no entendia nada pero escuchar que Tamao ya estaba mejor la tranquilizo – creo que eso fue el detonante, algo anterior creo que…- agregaba pensativo…- algo que se ha acumulado en su mente y su espiritu, la tenia asi desde hace mucho tiempo, me impresiona que haya soportado tanto, pero supongo que eso es normal despues de todo es Tamao, y ella siempre ha sido asi, guardandose las cosas y sus preocupaciones…- agrego otra vez mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la pension – de todas formas es mejor que entremos, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas…- se notaba mas serio en esas ultimas palabras, Len y Jun se limitaron a seguirlo hacia la pension, una vez alli se sentaron en la sala donde se encontraban Horo, bastante enfadado con su hermana y Pilika que mantenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

- Que es lo que sucede Yoh?- pregunto Jun, al momento en el se sentaba frente a el en la mesa y Len se recargaba en el marco de la entrada sin quitar la vista de su amigo

- la verdad es que no se como tomaran esto, pero es una decision ya hecha y no la cambiare, se que ambos aprecian a Tamao… y que ella ha estado bien en casa de ustedes, pero…- Len ya intuia aquello que diria su amigo… pero las palabras de Yoh fueron totalmente distintas a las que el esperaba – Anna le borrara la memoria a Tamao…- los cuatro presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del rey shaman… acaso eso se podia hacer?

-espera no puedes hacerle eso…- agrego Jun preocupada por la chica – ella no merece que le quites sus recuerdos – siguio diciendo la chica – ademas si haces eso como se supone que regresara con nosotros, que le diremos a la familia, nuestro padre no aceptara eso…- Jun miro a Len que todavia miraba a Yoh

- no le quitaremos todos los recuerdos… solo aquellos que la confunden…- Yoh miro a Len en ese minuto, el peliviolaceo ya sabia a que se referia su amigo al decir eso, Jun al escuchar eso tambien comprendio a que se referia

- vas a quitarle todo sentimiento y recuerdo que tenga hacia mi…- agrego Len mientras miraba hacia el patio destrozado y oscuro porque la noche ya se encontraba alli

-no todo, solo aquellos que Anna considere que no le hacen bien…- Len cerro los ojos

- entonces debo prepararme para que ella ni siquiera se acuerde de mi verdad?- dijo con algo de ironia y pesar en su voz

- Anna no es tan mala como piensas, pero debes entender que Tamao es importante para nosotros y tú ya le causaste pues… daño…- agrego Yoh, no queria decirle eso a su amigo pero de cierta forma era verdad… - de todas formas es mejor para ella que olvide ciertas cosas…-

Len se levanto, sabia que no podia negarse y ademas se sentia culpable y mas al recordar el rostro de la pelirosada, Jun lo miro dirigirse hacia la puerta de la sala –Len…- dijo mientras intentaba seguirlo

-esta bien Jun, es lo mejor…- murmuro lo ultimo al detenerse en el marco de la puerta – solo le he causado mucha confusion y daño… lo mejor para ella es que se olvide de mi…- agrego antes de salir del cuarto, Yoh recordo la conversacion que habia tenido con Anna antes de ir por Len mientras ambos veian dormir a Tamao

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooFlash BackoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Tamao luego de que Yoh la recostara sobre el futon ya dormida, despues de haber llorado y temblado por un buen rato – sabes lo que hare…- dijo seria mientras miraba a la joven, Yoh se habia recargado en el marco de la ventana de la habitacion de la chica y miraba hacia el cielo que ya marcaba señales de anochecer

-si… lo se, pero…- trato de argumentar el shaman pero ella detuvo sus palabras con un tono serio y frio, como era su costumbre

- no seran todos, solo los que causaron daño…- el la miro ya con una sonrisa pero antes de que abriera la boca otra vez ella agrego – y no borrare al idiota de su cabeza…- eso sorprendio a Yoh

-pero pense que… quiero decir que tu…-estaba sorprendido, penso que lo primero que Anna haria seria borrar a Len de la cabeza confundida y aterrorizada de Tamao

- yo tambien, pero ella… -suspiro con desgano y algo de mala gana – yo deseaba alejarlo para que ella no se enamorara, pero eso ya paso, porque tambien te diste cuenta que si no sintiera cosas por ese tonto, no habria pasado nada de esto… pero las siente y creo que son demasiadas y por eso quedo en este estado… en fin ya no se puede hacer nada, ademas… si se fijo en el, alguna cosa buena debe de tener no?- levanto una ceja con algo de mal humor mientras el rey shaman sonreia con satisfaccion, fue hacia ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios haciendola sonrojar y bajar la vista mientras el volvia a sonreir con satisfaccion y se levantaba

-te lo dije, ademas el no estaria asi, si no sientiera lo mismo – sonrio mientras ella se daba la vuelta como si no le importara lo que el acababa de decir…

-solo me interesan los sentimientos de Tamao, pero si vuelve a lastimarla… - agrego friamente, Yoh sabia que Anna no volveria a tomar una decisión asi

-ire a decirles a ellos y a ver en que condicion quedo el patio…- agrego rascando levemente su mejilla mientras Anna lo miraba de reojo

- dile que todos los destrozos debera pagarlos o sino lo matare…- el sonrio mientras se giraba para salir antes de abrir la puerta ella agrego llamando su atencion y haciendolo girar hacia ella – no prometo que ella vuelva a sentir algo por el, pero por lo menos podra acercarse sin causarle pavor y tratar de hacer mejor las cosas sin cometer mas idioteces…- Yoh sonrio preocupado por su amigo, si Anna decia eso significaba que habia visto la mente de la pelirosada

- si los vi… todos – agrego contestando a la pregunta en la mente de su prometido, Yoh suspiro con resignacion para luego girarse hacia la puerta otra vez y salir del cuarto…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo Fin Flash BackooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

- Len nunca termina de escuchar lo que tengo que decirle – agrego el castaño suspirando con cansancio y luego de que su amigo saliera de la habitacion, Jun lo miro y quizo preguntar pero el se adelanto – Anna borrara solo las cosas que le han causado daño a Tamao, no borrara todos los recuerdos de Len, asi que es probable que ella no lo olvide al menos no si es que el…- Jun tomo la palabra entonces

- pero puede ser que no solo cosas malas hayan dañado a Tamao, tambien pueden haber sido cosas buenas no?- pregunto Jun preocupada pensando que Tamao olvidaria cualquier cosa que Len hubiera hecho por ella

- bueno… eso queda a criterio de Anna, lo que considere que provoco confusion o daño, lo borrara, lo demas permanecera… - Jun suspiro, ahora solo les quedaba esperar que Tamao despertara despues de lo que Anna le hiciera

Repentinamente Jun dijo – se que esto ya no viene al caso, porque Tamao de todas formas no lo recordara pero… necesito saber que paso, si Tamao me pregunta alguna cosa no puedo estar sin conciencia de que ha ocurrido asi podre inventar algo coherente para ella – Yoh iba a contestar pero fue Pilika quien tomo la palabra…

-creo que eso debo contestarlo yo, despues de todo, fue mi culpa…- Jun miro a Pilika se veia nerviosa y tambien algo angustiada sobre todo en su mirada – bese a tu hermano y Tamo nos vio…- Jun abrio mucho los ojos ahora si que se habia sorprendido

- entonces ella si esta…- murmuro pensativa, asi que Tamao si sentia cosas por Len, y seguramente ademas de eso, se sintio bastante confundida sobre todo porque antes de ver eso, el le habia dicho que la amaba… Los otros no entendian bien pero no deseaban preguntar, Jun salio de sus pensamientos – debio ser duro para ella ver eso…- dijo preocupada, entonces Horo interrumpio

- si, sobre todo porque el es su prometido…- Jun miro algo intrigada a Horo por sus palabras pero fue Pilika quien contesto la mirada de Jun pensando que esta estaria asi por que Len se habia atrevido a contarles algo asi sobre la pelirosada

– el nos dijo que ella estaba comprometida…- Jun no entendia nada, Pilika volvio a hablar al ver la expresion de pregunta en el rostro de Jun – lo que sucede es que mi hermano, pues el comenzo a mostrar mucho interes por Tamao y bueno Len se molesto y por eso nos dijo eso, pero no dijo que el era el novio, entonces despues de todo esto que ocurrio me puse a pensar y asi pudimos concluir que era el… supongo que se hubieran evitado todos estos problemas si el nos lo hubiera contado… - agrego la joven mirando a Jun

- pero tu hermano es tan cerrado…- agrego Horo Horo -… no lo hubiera dicho aunque lo estuvieramos torturando…- la verdad es que era fastidioso que Len fuera asi… Jun por fin comprendia todo, seguramente Len se habia puesto tan celoso que no habia medido su comentario, solo para alejar al peliazul… suspiro… realmente, Len no podia controlarse y menos sus acciones cuando se trataba de la pelirosada…

Len habia subido hacia su habitacion para tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar con calma todo lo que haria de ahora en adelante, la verdad es que nada en este plan habia salido como el esperaba y mucho menos como hubiera deseado, llegaron alli para que el conquistara el corazon de la pelirosada y lo unico que logro fue que ella le tuviera recelo y mas, que ahora lo fuera a olvidar por completo, caminaba tranquilamente pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza para desordenar su cabello cuando llego a la entrada de su cuarto pero una voz lo detuvo – ahora esta dormida…- era Anna, se giro un poco hacia ella, quien lo miraba con la misma frialdad que antes pero habia algo mas, algo que podia notar en la forma en la que ella presionaba sus puños, seguramente intentaba contenerse, camino por el lado del joven pero cuando estuvo ya a su altura volvio a hablar – no te digo lo que te mereces porque no deseo despertarla y espero que sepas que cuando lo haga no sera como antes, muchas cosas habran salido de su cabeza…-

- cosas como yo no?- agrego Len con algo de recelo e ironia hacia ella, Anna solo cerro su vista y volvio a abrir sus ojos

- eso hubiera querido, pero no puedo quitarte por completo… no si deseo que ella no sospeche de lo que le he hecho, se que al final no me lo perdonaria… solo espero que ella si sea mas juiciosa esta vez, y no se le ocurra volver a enamorarse de ti…- agrego para volver a caminar, el rostro de Len aun no podia creer las ultimas palabras de Anna, acaso habia escuchado lo que habia creido?...

- que fue lo que dijiste?- dijo mientras se giraba bastamte sorprendido, Anna ya estaba llegando a la escalera

- que espero que no se le ocurra volver a enamorarse de un idiota como tu – volvio a decir con algo mas de rencor la rubia, pero Len solo escucho sus ultimas palabras, necesitaba corroborar si habia sido su imaginacion o no, en realidad no le tomo atencion al rencor de Anna, volteo a ver la habitacion de la pelirosada, asi que ella… - ni se te ocurra molestarla ahora, ademas aun no se como reaccionara al verte, quite los recuerdos que le han hecho daño pero eso no quiere decir que el sentimiento en su corazon se halla marchado, al menos no lo se, eso se vera cuando despierte y prefiero que lo haga lejos de ti, al menos al principio, has entendido?- fue mas un mandato que una sugerencia, por lo menos asi lo capto el peliviolaceo que asintio mas resignado que deseoso de aceptar, pero la rubia tenia razon, y a decir verdad tampoco sabia si el tendria la fuerza de verla volver a poner esa expresion al mirarlo… volvio a mirar en la direccion de Anna pero ya no estaba alli… dio una ultima mirada hacia la habitacion de la joven y despues suspiro con resignacio y tambien tristeza, abrio la puerta de su propio cuarto y entro, luego de cerrar y sentarse sobre el marco de la ventana cerro los ojos, no podia sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la rubia, asi que Tamao se habia enamorado de el… si no fuera porque ya todo estaba perdido, sabia que ese habria sido el momento mas feliz de su vida, pero ahora…

Anna bajaba las escaleras – estas bien…- Yoh estaba al pie de ellas y la miraba con una sonrisa

- fue dificil y estoy cansada…- agrego sin expresion pero se notaba que el esfuerzo habia sido mucho porque respiraba algo agitada

- supongo que habras visto todos sus recuerdos no?- Anna siguio bajando y llego hasta el, sin decir nada se apoyo sobre uno de los hombros del rey shaman y comenzo a respirar ya con mas calma

- no sabia que ella tenia… tal confusion en su espiritu…- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras el joven la abrazaba – creo que fue buena decision quitarle todo ese peso…- Yoh sonrio

- creo que debes descansar ahora – tomo la barbilla de la sacerdotiza delicadamente con su mano para que lo mirara - debes recobrar tu energia o mañana no podras gritarle a Len despues de ver lo que hizo en el patio – sonrio mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente ante la cercania de el, pero inmediatamente desvio la vista

- deberia haberlo quitado por completo pero no pude… Tamao tenia demasiada fuerza en lo que a los recuerdos de el se refiere, como si desesperadamente quisiera conservarlos… pude quitar la mayoria pero no todos, algunos son demasiado fuertes y esos, esos no los pude remover… no lo se… debo descansar…- agrego mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza

- a lo mejor, ella tambien siente lo mismo que el– Yoh sonrio, Anna lo miro algo enfadada, no deseaba que eso fuera verdad aunque sabia que la respuesta era mas que obvia

- de todas formas arranque todo lo que el le dijo, ese recuerdo era reciente y demasiado confuso en su cabeza, ella no lo atesoraba como los otros, mas bien al contrario fue demasiado facil expulsarlo… - comenzo a caminar con direccion al baño termal – aunque al final, encontre uno que parecia un sueño… pero tambien un recuerdo… y ese… ese no pude sacarlo, ella me expulso de su mente cuando lo intente… ese amigo tuyo es un idiota…- Yoh la miraba algo extrañado y luego sonrio, Anna parecia no querer aceptar que Tamao se fijara en Len Tao, parecia repudiarlo, por lo menos en lo que a la pelirosada se referia, era gracioso ver ese tipo de preocupacion en la bella y fria sacerdotiza…

Caminaba por un corredor oscuro lleno de puertas, abrio la primera, tal vez la sacaria de alli, pero se sorprendio al ver un cuarto en blando, nada dentro… - Hola la la la… - solo un eco profundo al asomarse luego cerro la puerta, siguio caminando hasta llegar a otra, al entrar pudo ver una habitacion parecida a las de la pension Asakura, en el centro una mesa pequeña, se sento frente a ella, alli habian una escoba, y un paño para limpiar, un cuchillo, unas tazas y una olla, tambien estaba su tablilla, la toco con sus dedos, estuvo contemplando el lugar un par de minutos para luego levantarse y salir, cerro la puerta y siguio caminando, otra puerta, la abrio, algunos retratos, en ellos estaban todos los miembros de la familia Asakura, cada uno en su propio cuadro, camino mirando cada retrato, muchas emociones dentro de ella, ahora habia un retrato del joven Yoh, y una extraña mesita frente a el, se sorprendio, un vaso de jugo de naranja?, eso la hizo sonreir por un segundo para luego volver a caminar, tambien habia un cuadro de la señorita Anna, siguio mirando los que seguian, toda la familia Asakura junta y al final, estaba el joven Yoh pero tambien la señorita Anna, sonrio al verlos juntos, siguio caminando y volvio a dar con la puerta… salio y la cerro… siguio su recorrido hasta otra puerta que raro, ya no deseaba salir, solo queria ver que habria dentro de ella… entro, muchas imágenes de Conchi y Ponchi, imágenes de todas sus travesuras, de todas las veces que la hicieron llorar o les gritaba, sonrio, otra vez su tablilla, salio unos minutos mas tarde… otra puerta, esta era un tanto extraña… - distinta a las otras…- murmuro para si mirando las puertas que quedaron atrás… la abrio, estaba decorada elegantemente, en el interior un arco, un abanico sobre una elegante mesita, se detuvo frente a ella, observo los objetos por unos instantes para tocarlos tambien y despues recorrio con la vista el cuarto, nada mas habia alli, salio y cerro nuevamente… estaba algo cansada pero deseaba seguir recorriendo las que seguian, entro a la siguiente, muchos cuadros, Chun Gi, Hei Yue, Bai Yue, imágenes de ellos, todas las veces que habian estado a su lado, miro cada cuadro sonriendo con ternura – donde estan?...- murmuro para si misma, era extraño no haberlos encontrado a su lado ahora, salio del cuarto y se dio con una gran puerta miro hacia arriba para ver hasta donde terminaba pero no se alcanzaba a ver el final de ella, la abrio con gran esfuerzo ya que era muy pesada – al entrar habia un gran cuadro, en el estaba toda la familia Tao, habian mas cuadros de ellos por separado; En, Ran, Ching, Jun, ella; estaban en el cuarto, eso la hizo sonreir, se sentia bien ser parte de una familia, comenzo a caminar, habian muchas mesitas, y cuadros por las paredes, imágenes de cada miembro de la familia solos y tambien algunas de ellos juntos, en un lugar un bello cuadro de Jun, sonrio al verla, habian varios cuadros de Jun alrededor, sonrio otra vez, parecia que Jun ocupaba un gran lugar en esa habitacion, no pudo dejar de notar que algo faltaba alli, mas bien alguien, pero no sabia quien era en realidad, en las mesitas habian libros, tambien bellos trajes, estatuas y bellos jarrones, tambien armas y en uno habian dulces de durazno, sonrio al verlos, repentinamente la puerta se abrio sola… se dirigio hacia ella, algo la estaba llamando, solo quedaba una puerta, tal vez por alli saldria, habia visto esa oscura puerta antes, al abrirla se sorprendio, de todos los cuartos era el mas extraño, habian cuadros imágenes, objetos, pero algunos estaban en blanco, muchos la verdad, casi la mitad… se puso a recorrer el cuarto, en todos los que se podian ver estaba Len Tao, le parecio extraño que el tuviera un cuarto solo para el alli, pero por que no todos los cuadros estaban pintados?, por que no todas las imágenes estaban?, por que habian algunos en blando?, en el centro habia una estatua de Bason y tambien estaba la lanza de Len, donde estaria el?... se acerco a una mesita, sonrio - una botella de leche…- murmuro mientras acercaba la mano hacia la botella, subio la vista para ver los cuadros otra vez, otra vez sentia que la puerta se abria sola, pudo ver una silueta afuera pero estaba oscuro, entonces escucho una voz de mujer

- no debes estar aquí… - repentinamente sintio que algo se oprimia en su pecho, la habitacion comenzo a oscurecerse mucho, los cuadros comenzaron a caerse de sus lugares, - sal ya…- grito la voz mientras se alejaba de la puerta

- espera… por que no? – grito para que la mujer en las sombras respondiera pero no lo hizo, comenzo a correr al ver que la mujer se habia marchado y que la habitacion parecia empequeñecerse, alcanzo a salir antes que la puerta se cerrara por completo… miro hacia ambos lados pero la mujer ya no estaba, tomo el pomo de la puerta pero esta ya no se abria – abrete…- dijo mientras forcejeaba pero no obtenia ningun resultado

- esa habitacion ya no puedes visitarla…- dijo la mujer que volvia a aparecer – lo que hay dentro ya no te pertenece – Tamao se sorprendio al escuchar sus palabras

- claro que no me pertenece, esas son cosas del joven Len…- repentinamente desde el corredor oscuro que habia dejado tras ella sintio que alguien corria, no podia verlo pero lo sintio y repentinamente una voz muy familiar para ella

-TAMAO!!!!!-

Abrio sus ojos, la luz de la mañana aparecia por la ventana de la habitacion en la que se encontraba - que raro sueño…- murmuro para si misma, mientras se levantaba del futon, se estiro un poco para luego buscar su toalla - nada mejor que una ducha en la mañana para despertar y tener un gran dia- sonrio, camino casi sin hacer ruido hacia el baño, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara un poco se miro un rato al espejo repetinamente algo llamo su atencion –lagrimas?- se dijo a si misma mientras tocaba su mejilla, veia marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas por el espejo – porque tengo marcas de lagrimas? – luego de unos segundos volvio a sonreir - tal vez un mal sueño…-

Yap por fin jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que esto dio muchos giros no creen jejeje bueno nos vemos para el proximo y espero sus comentarios jeje


	26. Chapter 26

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSS

Lamento la demora

Se que fue muy larga y que probablemente muchos de los lectores se aburrieron de esperar pero para los que aun son fieles a esta historia aquí va un nuevo capitulo, como saben a mi me gustan los capítulos largos, para que no se queden a la mitad y que por sobre todo quiero que conozcan los detalles para que se internen en la historia como yo cuando la escribo, les pido una disculpa sincera y espero este capitulo les guste como a mi que acabo de escribirlo, mas adelante se vienen cosas muy buenas así que espero sean pacientes y esperen al próximo capitulo que para los que preguntan si viene un próximo capitulo y la sigo hasta que haya un bonito final

Gracias a todos ustedes que esperaron y que les ha gustado la historia porque si no fuera por ustedes no me habría dado el ánimo de seguirla este capitulo así que es para todos los que la leen y a los que se perdieron la esperanza en leerla o en mi quiero que sepan que no he olvidado la historia y la seguiré

Besos para todos

Kira Ishida

Capitulo 24 Recuerdos Perdidos

Ese había sido un sueño muy extraño, pensaba mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, se sentía algo perdida esa mañana, algo cansada tal vez, y las marcas de lagrimas en su rostro llamaban mucho su atención, era raro para ella que siempre estaba activa y dispuesta a hacer alguna actividad de madrugada no tener animo y ver esas lagrimas en su rostro…

- debe ser que anoche no pude dormir bien, me pregunto que habré soñado que no lo recuerdo…- decía la joven pelirosada palmeándose el rostro para tratar de despertarse – creo que me daré una ducha para comenzar el día…- estaba preparando el agua cuando recordó que no había traído ninguna toalla – que cabeza la mía…- decía sonriéndole al espejo y dándose un golpecito en la frente con la mano. Salio del baño rápidamente hacia su cuarto, en busca de lo que necesitaba, entro casi corriendo y tropezando con el futon, ocasionándose una fea caída y un ruido que despertó a cierto joven peliviolaceo que dormía en el cuarto de enfrente, más bien intentaba dormir… Ella por su lado agradecía que su persona era la única que a esa hora era capaz de despertarse o levantarse de la cama por voluntad propia, bueno si había otra persona que ella conocía pero que en ese minuto parecía nublarse en su mente, una persona que en ese minuto maldecía al que fuera que hubiera hecho ese ruido que acababa con sus pocas esperanzas de conciliar en algún minuto el sueño.

- señorita se encuentra bien? – dijo Chun Gi apareciendo junto a la joven pelirosada que estaba sentada en el suelo acariciando la parte de su trasero que había sido lastimada por la caída, la sacerdotisa había velado toda la noche el sueño de la joven, después de lo vivido el día anterior, no sabia cual seria la reacción al día siguiente o si la joven tendría un sueño tranquilo, pero parecía no haber algún cambio a lo que estaba acostumbrada, la joven esa mañana había despertado adormilada como siempre y sin ninguna muestra de haber vivido alguna cosa horrible el día anterior, no quiso molestarla mientras se levantaba y estuvo mirándola desde las sombras, hacer lo habitual de cada mañana, verla regresar apresuradamente al cuarto, la sorprendió, y mas la caída por eso se atrevió a aparecerse

- estoy bien Chun Gi, no te preocupes – agrego sonriéndole desde el suelo a la sacerdotisa, que volvía a descansar al ver la bella sonrisa de la muchacha. Tamao se levanto del suelo y fue en busca de las cosas que necesitaba, luego que tenia todo lo necesario miro a su espíritu haciendo señas de que permaneciera en silencio y le hablo en susurro - no hables fuerte, no quiero despertar a nadie…- luego salio por la puerta en dirección al baño mientras su espíritu la miraba desde el cuarto, Chun Gi suspiro con tranquilidad al verla salir

- menos mal que ha vuelto a ser ella misma- dijo Bai Yue mientras aparecía al lado de la ventana del cuarto, aun no había amanecido pero junto a la ventana era el lugar con mas luz, Chun Gi hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y sonrió ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar

- solo espero que se mantenga así y no sea solo por ahora…- agrego mientras a su lado aparecía Hei Yue

- tranquila, la sacerdotisa esa parecía saber bien lo que hacia, confiemos en ella, seguro no causaría daño a nuestra dueña- dijo Hei Yue, luego se recostó sobre el suelo del cuarto y cerro los ojos mientras el otro espíritu hacia lo mismo y la sacerdotisa desaparecía.

Mientras, en el cuarto de enfrente, el joven peliviolaceo giraba sobre el futon intentando conciliar el sueño obviando ese estúpido ruido – demonios!!! – dijo sentándose de pleno en el futon y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con cara de pocos amigos hacia la ventana abierta de su cuarto

- buenos días señorito- dijo con gran animo el general chino mientras aparecía frente al joven que clavo sus ojos asesinos en el, haciéndolo callar de inmediato

- yo no veo que tienen de buenos – agrego enfadado mientras se levantaba del futon y se estiraba con desagrado, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio justo en el minuto que la joven pelirosada entraba en el baño.

- maldita sea, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche…- decía el joven entre dientes mientras se dirigía al baño, seguido de su fiel espíritu acompañante

- señorito, no cree que seria mejor intentar dormir un poco mas? – el joven lo observo con algo enfado e ironía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sin fijarse en nada, ya que su insomnio nocturno había nublado todos sus sentidos

- en serio… si claro… como toda la noche que intente hacerlo…- el espíritu no dijo ni una palabra al notar el mal humor de su joven amo que caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al baño mientras tocaba su cabeza con algo de desgano. Había tenido una noche pésima, no había podido dormir y todo era por una razón, la misma razón que lo mantenía intranquilo desde hacia mas de tres años, la misma razón que en ese minuto se encontraba en el baño quitándose la ropa para darse un relajante baño

- señorito no hará sus entrenamientos hoy?- agrego justo en el minuto que el joven tomaba el pomo de la puerta y comenzaba a girarlo, al otro lado y sin fijarse en nada mas que en la bañera, se encontraba Tamao quitándose su pijama tranquilamente

Len se giro hacia el espíritu mientras dejaba el pomo, estuvo pensativo unos segundos para girarse nuevamente, esta vez tenia el pomo girado casi completamente y la puerta se semi abrió, pero el espíritu volvió a hablar – bueno como ya no insistirá con la señorita…- dijo lo mas bajo posible para no despertar el enfado de su amo que lo miro de reojo -… seria bueno que volviera a entrenar, por lo menos podrá ganar el torneo, no cree?- Len no siguió abriendo la puerta y miro a su espíritu, volvió a cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, la realidad es que Bason tenia razón, por lo menos si ganaba ella no tendría que ligarse a ninguno de esos malditos en especial Yang, ese estúpido que se había empecinado con ella. Mientras tanto en el interior la joven había terminado de desvestirse y estaba dejando su pijama doblado en un piso junto a la ducha

Len por su parte se había quedado pensativo unos segundos, pero luego volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta esta vez con mas seguridad mientras contestaba al espíritu y abría la puerta manteniendo su vista fija en el general que se encontraba a su lado – hoy no, después le pediré a Yoh que entrene conmigo, que mejor que un entrenamiento con el rey shaman, pero para entrenar con Yoh debo esperar a que ese vago se levante y eso será en muchas horas mas, así que por ahora solo descansare como estaba planeado- en eso sintió que era observado, fueron unos segundos para desviar su vista desde el general a la visión que tenia en frente y no había percibido aun, Tamao había tomado su toalla y la tenia extendida delante de ella cubriendo parte de su cuerpo mientras su cabello hacia el resto, se giro al sentir una voz al otro lado y en el momento que hizo esto…

Primero un instante, una pausa que pareció eterna mientras Len Tao asimilaba lo que veía y ella asimilaba que estaba siendo observada y estaba DESNUDA!!! -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- fue lo único que pudo articular la joven mientras Len no supo como pero cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, con un mas que evidente sonrojo en la cara, y el corazón que no paraba de palpitar, no podía creer lo que había visto, y ahora tenia esa imagen pegada en la mente, una imagen que lo perseguiría por el resto de ese día, no, mejor dicho de su ahora torturada vida, mientras la joven en el interior estaba mas sonrojada que nunca en su vida, y no sabia que hacer, al minuto del grito llegaron a la escena Jun Tao, Anna y todos los demás habitantes de la pensión, incluyendo a Yoh que se notaba solamente se había levantado porque alguien le había tirado de la cama con una patada en el rostro y se mantenía despierto por el miedo de tener que recibir otro golpe, aunque la curiosidad de saber que había ocurrido también ayudaba a mantenerlo de pie, aunque por si fuera el, ya estaría otra vez entre sus sabanas

- que paso?- dijo Jun asustada acercándose a su hermano que aun tenia los ojos a la par abiertos y la impresión en el rostro – escuche gritar a Tamao, donde esta?- su hermano no dijo nada solo miro la puerta, Jun se acerco a ella y golpeo tres veces – Tamao estas bien? Te sentimos gritar que ocurrió?- la chica no contestaba – Tamao estas bien? – volvió a repetir mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y Anna se giraba a los hombres presentes, para ella era evidente lo que ocurrió con solo una mirada a la cara sonrojada de Len

- Ustedes, fuera!!!- dijo la rubia sacerdotisa con autoridad mirando a Yoh y a Horo Horo

- que? Pero si nosotros también queremos saber que paso…- agrego Horo Horo mientras la chica lo miraba asesinamente

- si Annita no seas mala, me despertaste para venir y ahora nos tenemos que ir… también queremos saber que pasa- dijo Yoh con cara de sueño pero un golpe en la cabeza de ambos fue lo único que tuvieron de contestación…

- FUERAAA!!!- fue lo ultimo que agrego en un grito demandante mientras Pilika tomaba del brazo a su hermano y a Yoh, y los llevaba hacia abajo

- no te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo la peliceleste mirando a Anna, era una chica lista y al mirar el sonrojo de Len Tao pudo adivinar lo que Anna creía – ustedes los hombres solo causan líos- agrego mientras tomaba por los brazos a los otros dos hacia el primer piso

Anna se giro hacia Len iba a reclamarle pero Bason fue en su defensa – no se enfade señorita Anna, el señorito no quiso, no sabíamos que la señorita estaba dentro- Anna miro con desconfianza a Len mientras este se alejaba del lugar, lo menos que necesitaba Tamao en ese minuto era saberlo fuera del cuarto, seguro no querría verlo mas, en ese minuto Jun abrió la puerta un poco y pudo notar a Tamao sentada con el sonrojo hasta en la punta del pelo, sonrió al verla así, como se notaba la fuerte impresión que había tenido, miro a Anna antes de entrar

- no te preocupes… yo me encargo- agrego la peliverde para después mirar a su hermano, y sonreír con picardía, seguro Len había quedado mas que impactado, Tamao era por demás decir una chica bastante linda, y si había pasado lo que ella creía su hermano no podría sacársela de la cabeza por bastante tiempo, Tamao por otro lado solo podía pensar en los ojos dorados pegados en su persona, y eso la hacia enrojecer a mas no poder

- parece que tuviste una impresión muy fuerte- dijo Jun sacándola de sus pensamientos, al entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella, Tamao fijo su vista en ella, y luego instintivamente miro hacia la puerta, dejando sus ojos fijos en ella, seguía confundida por la situación que acababa de vivir minutos antes y completamente roja

- Jun yo… el me vio y… y yo estaba…- se sonrojo otra vez y cerro los ojos con fuerza y vergüenza

- si, ya me lo imagino- agrego la peliverde sentándose junto a la joven que no se despegaba del suelo ni un segundo – pero ya se fue, así que no te preocupes, puedes levantarte que Len no puede ver a través de las paredes- agrego con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras la joven se volvía hacia ella para mirarla con sorpresa

- el… el – no sabia como preguntar, la verdad ni siquiera sabia que preguntar, era obvio que la había mirado de pies a cabeza, solo fueron unos segundos pero sintió el peso de esos ojos sobre ella, y no podía olvidarlos, si el ya le parecía intimidante antes, ahora esto se unía a ese temor por el, pero también sentía algo extraño, no era solo que la había visto desnuda, sino que, parecía haberlo borrado de su cabeza, como si lo hubiera visto muy pocas veces durante esos años y repentinamente parecía mas grande, no lo recordaba tan grande, tan alto, tan…. Se sonrojo al pensar en el y ahora eso la hacia sentir mas que incomoda, ahora como lo miraría a la cara?

- tranquilízate, será mejor que hagas lo que ibas a hacer cuando entraste al baño, así te calmaras un poco y podrás pensar bien porque ahora estas demasiado alterada y un baño te caerá de maravilla- dijo la peliverde mientras se levantaba y extendía la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse del piso

-Jun…- agrego mientras intentaba levantarse tomando la mano de la joven peliverde

- te dejare sola un rato, cuando estés lista para salir estaré aquí afuera, de acuerdo?- Tamao la miro y asintió mientras Jun salía del cuarto de baño

-Estará bien, ya no te preocupes – dijo Jun al salir del cuarto mientras Anna la miraba seriamente – no pongas esa cara, estoy segura que Len no quiso hacerlo, que ganaría?, después de todo la situación estaba mal ya… el no la empeoraría- agrego la muchacha mientras Anna se giraba para marcharse hacia el primer piso

- tu hermano solo ocasiona problemas, si sigue cometiendo esas estupideces no dejare que Tamao regrese con ustedes…- agrego mientras caminaba y Jun la observaba fuera del cuarto esperando la salida de la pelirosada

Dentro del baño, Tamao no podía dejar de pensar en el joven de ojos oro, estaba mas tranquila gracias al baño que se daba pero esos ojos sobre ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos – el… el…- se sonrojo al pensar en el joven, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, llevándose la espuma que lo cubría – porque no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos…- agrego llevando sus manos sobre la cara… que haría ahora?

En el primer piso, sentados en la sala, todos los demás habitantes de la pensión interrogaban al chico peliviolaceo, partiendo por el shaman de hielo – que demonios paso allá arriba? – decía el joven exigiendo saber que había ocurrido, mientras Yoh solo se sostenía en uno de sus brazos tratando de no quedarse dormido

-cállate, no te diré ninguna cosa…- Len Tao intentaba ocultar su sonrojo mientras lo único que tenia en su cabeza era la imagen de la joven pelirosada completamente desnuda, si antes le robaba el sueño, ahora también todos los pensamientos, como se supone que podría concentrarse ahora para el torneo si lo único que veía frente a el era a ella –Demonios!!!- grito ante la desesperación que lo gobernaba, antes de abandonar el cuarto golpeando la puerta en su salida y llamando mas la atención de los presentes

-Oye Len responde, no te vayas- grito el joven peliazul ante la sonrisa de su hermana y la presencia dormida de Yoh sobre la mesa

- por que te ríes?- pregunto el joven a su hermana que lo miraba divertida

- no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que paso…- dijo con sorna mientras el joven la miraba impaciente exigiéndole una respuesta – hay… esta bien te diré que paso, el la vio desnuda OK…- dijo como si nada mientras el chico caía al suelo sonrojado y sin creer sus palabras

-que cosa?- agrego mientras Yoh se despertaba al escuchar el grito de su amigo

- por que tanto escándalo?- dijo bostezando el rey shaman

-que no escuchaste?- agrego Horo Horo, mirando a su amigo desde el suelo –eres un tonto, no escuchaste que Len vio a Tamao sin ropa?-

Yoh sonrió mientras se levantaba – eso explica porque estaba tan sonrojada jijiji- agrego mientras Anna entraba por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos

- el idiota ese solo hace estupideces- agrego mientras Yoh caminaba hacia la puerta

–Annita no te exaltes yo hablare con Len para saber que paso, no creo que el lo haya hecho a propósito jijiji- Anna lo miro con incredulidad y furiosa por todos los problemas que estaban sucediendo en su casa

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no aceptare mas idioteces suyas, Tamao no volverá con ellos si no quiere y le diré que puede quedarse con nosotros si lo desea, se lo diré hoy mismo- las palabras de la joven sorprendieron a todos en especial al joven peliviolaceo que salía de la cocina con una botella de leche en sus manos – ya escuchaste…- agrego la rubia asomándose desde la puerta hacia el pasillo ya que sabia que el joven Tao la había escuchado perfectamente. En ese minuto, por la escalera, bajaban Tamao y Jun, que intentaba explicarle a la pelirosada que su hermano no sabía que ella se encontraba en el baño en ese minuto, Tamao se paralizo al ver frente a ella al joven que de inmediato desvió su vista sonrojado al mirarla frente a el, pensando en algunas cosas que había hablado minutos antes con Jun…

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flash BackOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Tamao abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño tímidamente, tal vez el seguía fuera y verlo en ese minuto no seria algo bueno para ella, suspiro al notar solo la presencia de Jun tras la puerta esta le sonrió y hablo tranquilamente – no te preocupes, ya te dije que Len no esta aquí…- Tamao se sonrojo, mientras Jun le sonreía tranquilamente, después de que esta salio completamente del lugar, Jun se atrevió a hablarle – no fue su intención sabes, digamos que lo sorprendiste tanto como el te sorprendió a ti…- agrego sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar mas a la joven – aunque… no creo que le haya disgustado lo que vio…- agrego susurrando y sonriendo hacia Tamao, bañando de rojo la cara de la chica

- no digas eso Jun, es mi hermano también…- dijo Tamao alarmada por las palabras de Jun, por lo menos al hacer eso se notaba mas tranquila en lo que se refería a olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir en el baño, Jun se puso a reír divertida por lo que había ocasionado en la chica pelirosada

– Es broma, solo una broma… vamos a tu cuarto - dijo, parando de reír y caminando hacia la chica pelirosada

- yo…- la joven estaba mas tranquila pero todavía no sabia como reaccionar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la joven Jun Tao

- tienes que guardar todo eso – dijo, tomando a Tamao del hombro para que comenzara a caminar, los ojos de la joven no se separaban de las escaleras, parecía que en cualquier minuto aparecería Len frente a ella otra vez, Jun sonreía ante la mirada nerviosa de Tamao.

Mientras Tamao dejaba el pijama en el cuarto no pudo evitar preguntar algo que la atormentaba desde hacia ya un rato- yo… Jun… el… ha crecido mucho… casi no lo reconocí… cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vi?- no sabia porque pero sabia y sentía que hacia mucho no veía al joven, la pregunta sorprendió a Jun

- que dices? Pero si tu… - iba a contestar pero recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… tanto había olvidado Tamao a Len? – recuerdas que se fue a entrenar con el maestro Zen Kwan?- Jun pensó que tenia que empezar, tal vez por algo que la chica recordara para no cometer una imprudencia, la época en que Len se fue al entrenamiento podría ser un buen comienzo, en ese entonces el y Tamao no tenían una buena relación que se dijera, tal vez eso lo recordara…

– Ah si… lo recuerdo…- dijo algo dudosa Tamao, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Jun

- pues ahí fue, fueron varios años linda, es obvio que creciera no crees?- Tamao asintió sonrojándose… que le pasaba, era obvio que crecería tanto… instintivamente llevo su vista a un espejo… y comenzó a tocar levemente su cabello que estaba algo mojado, era verdad si ella había crecido, el también tenia que haber crecido no?, pero por que no recordaba bien ese viaje de entrenamiento de el…

- y cuando regreso a la mansión?- dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, sabia que no lo había visto en casa de los Tao, Jun estaba en problemas tenia que inventar una excusa pronto para contestar a eso…

- pues… no ha regresado…- agrego pensando sus palabras rápidamente - tu y yo vinimos aquí porque el me escribió, diciéndome que antes de regresar vendría aquí a ver a Yoh, para descansar antes del torneo, y que viniera por el, después nos iremos todos juntos a casa…- sonrió con tranquilidad la mayor de los Tao

- se enfado al verme aquí, supongo que no esperaba verme contigo no?- agrego Tamao, según recordaba, Len no la apreciaba mucho antes de marcharse, pero se veía confusa por alguna razón algo le decía lo contrario, sin embargo parecía que la explicación de Jun encajaba con la falta de recuerdos por el joven peliviolaceo

- claro que no, de hecho el sabia que vendrías, después de todo hace mucho que no ves a Yoh y Anna, y yo le dije que te traería conmigo para que los visitaras, además el llego anoche y pues… esta es la primera vez que se ven desde ese tiempo, no se habían visto antes, Len acaba de llegar…- Jun se aventuro, esperando que Tamao no recordara que ya había visto a Len en la pensión, después de todo si no recordaba bien lo anterior, tampoco recordaría los sucesos en la pensión completamente y eso les convenía a ella y a Len para mantenerla a su lado, Tamao abrió los ojos de par en par… algo en la mente de Tamao la había alarmado repentinamente… esta era la primera vez que se veían después de tanto tiempo? Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no podía creerlo, la primera vez y el la había visto… sin ropa…

- que vergüenza!!!- dijo Tamao, como podía tener tan mala suerte con respecto a el, seguro ahora la odiaría mas que antes… - no puedo creer que esto ocurra, seguro ahora me odiara mas que antes…-

- tranquila no pasa nada, solo quedo avergonzado, además fue su culpa por no tocar antes de entrar, no tuya, no te preocupes…- dijo Jun tratando de calmar a Tamao, que no parecía muy convencida de las palabras de la chica… - de todas formas ya paso, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, tu tranquila y deja que las cosas se calmen, ya estamos aquí los tres y pronto nos iremos a casa…- algo en la mente de Tamao se alarmo en ese minuto, como había llegado a casa de los Asakura?, en su mente solo podía recordar a Jun diciéndole que irían a la pensión Asakura, pero nada mas ni sobre subir a un avión ni sobre la llegada allí… y lo del baño, entonces ya estaban allí hacia una noche? Y porque no lo noto antes? Porque no recordaba nada anterior a esto?

Jun veía la cara de preocupación en Tamao, tenia que sacarla de ese estado antes de que se pusiera a preguntar mas cosas que no le convenían y que tal vez la delatarían - mejor bajemos seguro todos querrán saber si estas bien…- dijo, sonriéndole mientras Tamao levantaba la vista hacia ella, la chica volvió a sonrojarse pensando en que el joven estaría abajo - no te preocupes, seguro no querrá estar cerca de ti por un tiempo, ya sabes como es…- dijo mirando a la chica que asintió… por lo que recordaba de Len Tao, era un antisocial, que siempre se alejaba de los demás, eso la tranquilizaba, lo que ella no sabia era, por supuesto, los sentimientos que estaban en el joven por ella, eso lo había olvidado… Salieron del cuarto con dirección a la sala del primer piso…

OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoo fin Flash BackOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

La chica salio de sus pensamientos ante las palabras de Jun – eh?... ah… si… - agrego asintiendo hacia su hermana mayor, aunque algunas cosas le molestaban en su mente, no quiso seguir preocupando a Jun, volvió su vista hacia delante topándose con la presencia del joven Tao, lo que la puso mas nerviosa que antes

- Tamao no te quedes ahí…- dijo Jun intentando que la joven bajara pero parecía que tenia pegados los pies en la escalera y había bajado la mirada completamente sonrojada, al verlo frente a ella, no sabia que hacer, parecía que si avanzaba hacia el, la vería otra vez sin ropa y esa idea no salía de su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus manos una contra la otra, en tanto, en la cabeza de Len se debatía entre dos opciones, mirarla y no hacerlo, quería decirle algo, disculparse, pero de que? Había tantas cosas que necesitaban una disculpa de su parte, no sabia que hacer, se suponía que ella no lo recordaba o si lo hacia? y si lo odiaba o le temía otra vez?, tal vez ya ni siquiera querría que le hablara, como disculparse entonces?, apretó la botella en sus manos con tanta fuerza que la hizo mil pedazos, derramando todo el liquido en el suelo, cortándose con varios de los vidrios

-Len!!! Estas bien?- dijo Jun acercándose a su hermano al escuchar el sonido del vidrio roto, y notar la herida en su mano, junto a la sangre que corría por ella, el joven apenas había notado la herida por el dolor que ahora sentía, Tamao había puesto sus ojos en el, solo al sentir las palabras de Jun Tao y sin pensarlo salio corriendo hacia el baño del segundo piso mientras el joven peliviolaceo la miraba alejarse y apretaba su mano herida con rabia, entre los vidrios que aun estaban incrustados en ella, agudizando el dolor que ya sentía – Len no sigas lastimándote- agrego Jun mientras se acercaba a el pero el joven ni siquiera le hizo caso y entro a la sala seguido de ella para sentarse en el marco de la ventana, no quería que Jun tocara su mano herida aunque intento hacerlo

- Len tienes que curar eso, podría infectarse…- agrego la joven peliceleste, pero el no hizo caso, todos los otros habitantes de la pensión habían ingresado a la habitación pero nadie intentaba acercarse a el, Anna pensaba que se lo merecía, Yoh y Horo Horo sabían que era una locura intentar acercarse a su amigo, Pilika y Jun querían curarlo pero preferían no acercarse si el no lo permitía, en ese minuto, Jun intento tomar su mano pero el joven la aparto

- Jun no…- dijo cerrando los ojos, era obvio que en su mente, se merecía todo ese dolor, en ese momento, la joven pelirosada entro a la habitación pasando por el lado de Jun con un botiquín entre las manos con una dirección en especial, Len Tao sintió una mano tomar la suya, tratando de curarlo

-Jun… dije que no…- agrego seriamente, pero al abrir sus ojos, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que quien tomaba su mano y estaba arrodillada frente a el para curarlo era Tamao

-no… no le haré daño…- agrego casi en un susurro y con un evidente sonrojo, se había acercado a el, y no sabia como reaccionar, así que le entrego su mano sin quejarse siquiera, no podía creer que ella se le acercara así como si nada, Tamao lo miro al notar su buena disposición con ella y se sonrojo al notar los ojos de el otra vez fijos en ella, había crecido tanto desde la ultima vez que lo recordaba alejarse a su entrenamiento, y se veía tan… se sonrojo levemente al notar sus pensamientos y bajo la vista, al notar esto el también se sonrojo, que rayos le pasaba, sonrojarse porque ella lo hacia, ella lo había curado muchas veces antes y ahora no sabia que hacer, esto era ridículo, Len suspiro llamando la atención de la joven que se había dedicado completamente a curarlo para alejar sus nuevos pensamientos por el, sus nervios y su incomodidad – lo… lo siento, lo lastime?- dijo alejando sus manos de el, sorprendiéndolo

Estaba mas que sonrojado, desvió su vista hacia la ventana – no lo hiciste… – agrego con seriedad tratando de que ella no notara su nerviosismo – estoy bien…- Tamao se tranquilizo y suspiro de alivio tomando otra vez la mano del joven, mientras los demás miraban la escena y Jun sonreía con calma, al menos esto era una buena señal

-bien, será mejor que alguien prepare el desayuno- agrego Yoh mientras se levantaba pero Pilika se le adelanto acercándose hacia la entrada de la habitación

- entonces esta vez lo haré yo…- dijo animada mientras todos la miraban – que… no puedo?- dijo algo enfadada pero su hermano se levanto de inmediato

- la señorita Pilika esta aquí?- dijo Tamao en un susurro para si misma, luego su mirada se desvió hacia Horo Horo – y el joven Horo también?- Len la miro algo confundido, que acaso no lo recordaba?, Anna la miro repentinamente, acaso tantas cosas había bloqueado la chica? Len iba a contestar pero Anna se le adelanto…

- llegaron esta mañana- fue la única respuesta de la chica, pero era suficiente para Tamao, si lo decía Anna era verdad y no tenia discusión… Tamao volvió a bajar su vista hacia la herida mientras la discusión entre los hermanos seguía…

- que pregunte si acaso no puedo preparar el desayuno?- dijo algo enfadada la chica peliceleste

-no… claro que puedes, solo que seremos nosotros los que moriremos por la gran intoxicación…- el joven salio volando por la puerta del golpe que le dio su hermana menor

- alguna otra opinión?- agrego la linda chica sonriendo, nadie dijo nada mas y Pilika salio por la puerta pasando junto a su hermano y dándole una patada, - idiota…- Yoh iba a abandonar la habitación pero en la puerta, Anna lo detuvo

-a donde crees que vas tu?- Yoh bajo la cabeza tristemente – tu entrenamiento de ayer quedo a la mitad así que hoy harás el doble…- dijo la chica con decisión y sin ningún rastro de piedad en su rostro

- pero Annita ayer…- decía el rey shaman pero al voltearse a ver a su joven prometida no alcanzo a completar su oración y solo pudo suspirar de cansancio, luego sonrió para girarse al interior de la habitación y mirar a Tamao que levanto la vista

- por favor Tamao, podrías prepararme una rica comida de esas que hace tiempo no pruebo para después de mi entrenamiento?- la chica se sonrojo y asintió con felicidad mientras miraba al joven, aunque luego bajo la cabeza al notar como el joven al que curaba apretaba la mano abriendo sus heridas y cubriendo de sangre nuevamente las vendas, Jun sonrió, al notar los celos de su hermano que giraba la vista hacia la ventana, e Yoh salía rápidamente tras Anna que parecía haberse enfadado por las palabras del rey shaman

- Annita espérame- dijo mientras la seguía por el pasillo

Tamao miro al joven que miraba hacia fuera y se notaba enfadado, ella no sabia que le pasaba solo lo notaba molesto, pero por lo que recordaba el era así siempre, aunque ella se había distraído con toda la conversación y no había notado la causa del enfado del joven Tao que había regresado la vista hacia el cuarto anteriormente, al darse cuenta que la chica se sorprendía con la presencia de Horo Horo y su hermana, pero que al notar la sonrisa de Tamao hacia Yoh le dieron muchas ganas de golpear algo o mas bien a alguien que en ese minuto había salido… y por eso había desviado su vista hacia fuera y había apretado la mano abriendo sus heridas nuevamente, mientras el pensaba en todo eso puso instintivamente su mirada en ella nuevamente, Tamao cambiaba los vendajes con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, no percatándose de la mirada dorada sobre ella, Len ahora tenia una nueva preocupación, había notado esa sonrisa antes… esa sonrisa de cuando ella estaba enamorada de Yoh… por que ella volvía a sonreírle de esa manera? eso llamo la atención del peliviolaceo, hacia tanto que no veía esa linda sonrisa, en eso Tamao noto la mirada dorada sobre ella y giro a mirar esos ojos que ahora la ponían tan nerviosa, bajo la vista de inmediato muy sonrojada y siguió con lo que hacia

- perdóname… no quise… lo de hace un rato… yo no sabia… -dijo el de la nada y completamente sonrojado, mientras miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, lo había estado pensando antes, tenia que pedirle perdón pero no sabia cuando hacerlo, hasta ese minuto… ella levanto la vista mas que sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado disculparse por nada y ahora lo estaba haciendo y con ella? no podía creer eso…

-yo… yo…- agrego sonrojada y mirándolo, bajo la vista rápido y continuo lo que hacia en la mano de el, no sabia que responder, bueno si lo sabia pero se sentía tan nerviosa, aunque el desviaba su vista, ella podía notar perfectamente el sonrojo en el rostro de el, seguro eso era muy difícil para el… eso la hacia sentir tan extraña, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse por nada, y además se veía tan distinto a la ultima vez que ella recordaba haberlo visto, se veía tan distinto al chico presuntuoso y cruel que ella recordaba, además esos extraños ojos… no la miraba de frente pero podía notar el brillo en ellos ya que no los escondía, miraba hacia fuera pero ella si podía ver sus ojos… -yo… termine…- dijo repentinamente mientras se ponía de pie, quería alejarse de esos ojos, se estaba marchando cuando la mano de el la detuvo tomando la suya, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella hablo – yo lo perdono, estoy segura que no fue su intención… ya esta olvidado… joven Len…- en ese minuto el la soltó, parecía que un gran muro se había creado entre ellos, incluso Jun noto la forma en que ella lo había llamado, Tamao paso junto a ella lo mas rápido que pudo mientras era observada por ambos hermanos antes de salir la chica se giro hacia el – bienvenido de regreso, joven Len…- agrego sonrojada y se marcho…

- ella… -dijo Jun mientras la miraba

- no recuerda nada de lo que paso aquí…- dijo el terminando la frase de la joven

- por lo menos no te odia…- agrego la joven sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación

- pero tampoco me recuerda, tu sabes que es lo ultimo que recuerda de mi?- dijo Len mirándola fríamente

- creo que… antes de que te fueras a entrenar, de ahí parece tener todo nubloso y recuerdos aislados – dijo ella pensativamente

-ya veo… olvido todo lo demás que hubo entre nosotros…- agrego pensativo…

- Len, que quieres que hagamos?- agrego la joven peliverde mientras su hermano se detenía en la entrada al pasar junto a ella

- no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar como reaccionara ella de ahora en adelante- dijo volviéndose hacia su hermana

- dejaras que Anna le diga que puede quedarse con ellos?- Jun se levanto para caminar hacia su hermano asombrada de lo que escuchaba – ella podría aceptar-

- Yo… ya no quiero lastimarla mas… y se que tu tampoco quieres que sufra- dijo el con seriedad en su rostro pero una notoria tristeza en su mirada

- no quiero, pero… no quiero que tu sufras…- agrego la joven peliverde al llegar al lado del joven

Tamao iba con dirección a la cocina después de haber dejado el botiquín en el baño del segundo piso, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado toda la mañana, que extraño se sentía todo, se encontró con Anna que se asomaba desde la entrada de la casa –Tamao… tenemos que hablar…- agrego adelantándosele con camino a la escalera – sígueme…- fue una orden que Tamao capto enseguida

- si – dijo rápidamente, siguiéndola sin cuestionar siquiera. Entraron en la habitación de la joven sacerdotisa, Tamao observaba la seriedad de Anna, el silencio le parecía tan ensordecedor en ese minuto, le recordaba la primera vez que se había encontrado con En Tao, el que ahora era su padre

- Te hice venir porque tengo algo que decirte – agrego rápidamente Anna mientras se sentaba – cierra la puerta…- dijo, la joven pelirosada hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó frente a la sacerdotisa que comenzó a hablar sin rodeo alguno – se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuviste con nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que esta es tu casa, si lo deseas puedes quedarte con nosotros, si por algún motivo no deseas regresar con los Tao, serás bien recibida si deseas quedarte aquí…- agrego tratando de parecer imparcial y no demostrar sus emociones como era su costumbre. A Tamao sus palabras le parecieron extrañas, porque la señorita Anna le decía aquello? No le parecía que lo que había ocurrido fuera tan grave, además el joven Len acababa de disculparse. La joven pelirosada se levanto despacio casi sin hacer ruido y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo…

- gracias señorita, pero no es necesario, los Tao son mi familia, y estoy segura que el joven Len no quiso hacer lo que hizo, fue un error, yo… ya lo perdone y se que no volverá a ocurrir… - abrió la puerta lentamente y se giro sonriéndole con calma – además, quiero regresar, me gusta vivir allá, me agrada mucho ser una Tao y quiero seguir siéndolo…- iba a salir pero las palabras de Anna la detuvieron

- como quieras, pero de todas formas la oferta esta hecha, si estando allá te das cuenta que ya no deseas quedarte con ellos y quieres regresar aquí, serás recibida como parte de la familia, porque así te consideramos Yoh y yo- se adelanto a la puerta y agrego cerca del oído – vienen cosas muy difíciles para ti si regresas con ellos, te lo aseguro, así que no des la posibilidad de volver aquí como desechada, mas bien velo como una opción, además, que este borrado no significa que no exista en tu corazón…- agrego mientras se adelantaba a la salida alejándose por la puerta dejando sola y con una extraña sensación a la joven pelirosada que no entendía que significaban las ultimas palabras de la sacerdotisa.

- señorita?- agrego Chun Gi al aparecer junto a Tamao

- eso fue extraño… que habrá querido decir?- dijo pensativa mientras su espíritu acompañante pensaba, a su lado, que debería hacer ahora, seria bueno hablar con la señorita Jun para no cometer algún error – Chun Gi, todo esta bien verdad?- dijo preguntando algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado

- por supuesto señorita, no ocurre nada…- agrego mientras la joven le sonreía con calma al escuchar esas palabras que la tranquilizaban, Chun Gi desapareció y unos instantes después apareció junto a Jun Tao que ya estaba acompañada por Bai Yue y Hei Yue

-te esperábamos - agrego sonriendo la joven peliverde – como te podrás dar cuento o si no lo has hecho ya, Tamao no recuerda nada bien lo ocurrido hasta antes de que Len se fuera a su entrenamiento hace tres años, tiene recuerdos vagos pero cualquier cosa relacionada con el se ha desvanecido- dijo tranquilamente

- que debemos hacer señorita Jun?- pregunto Chun Gi mientras Jun observaba a los tres espíritus que escuchaban detenidamente sus palabras esperando instrucciones relacionadas con su ama

- si no queremos perderla debemos hacer que crea que no ha visto a Len desde hoy y que antes el no había tenido contacto con nosotros, si se da cuenta de lo que paso estoy segura que regresara aquí y ustedes saben lo que eso significa…- dijo mirando a Chun Gi

- como espíritus de los Tao, nosotros no podremos seguir a su lado… - dijo Hei Yue con tranquilidad recostándose en el suelo, Chun Gi se notaba asustada

- no podemos permitir eso…- dijo Bai Yue mirando a Jun Tao

- yo haré todo de mi parte para que ella no note que tiene recuerdos faltantes- dijo la sacerdotisa Chun Gi

- es tu ayuda la que mas necesito Chun Gi, tu viajas por los pensamientos de Tamao, asegúrate de completar lo que puedas en ellos para que no note la presencia de Len después del viaje, ella debe creer que es la primera vez que lo ve desde que se fue a entrenar, y trata de hacer que todo lo demás parezca normal, pero sin el- Chun Gi asintió

- haré lo mejor que pueda señorita Jun, la señorita Tamao no notara que le faltan recuerdos si en mis manos esta completar con falsas experiencias lo que falta en su mente- mientras hablaban la voz de Len Tao apareció desde una de las esquinas del cuarto

- Si tu plan no resulta se alejara de nosotros para siempre…- se notaba serio y pensativo

- no tenemos otra opción, se que si lo descubre no te perdonara, a menos que quieras hacer otro intento por enamorarla… claro esta, tendrías que empezar todo de nuevo, pero esta vez creo que seria bueno llevárnosla de aquí lo antes posible- agrego Jun sin mirar a su hermano – tu también notaste que los sentimientos por Yoh florecen como si nunca se hubieran marchado- Len apretó su mano con el vendaje hecho por la joven

- lo haré, pero primero debo concentrarme en el torneo, si no la gano, todo eso seria en vano - Jun sonrió – mientras tanto, tu debes cuidarla e impedir que alguna cosa ocurra- Jun asintió conforme con la decisión de su hermano menor

- y ustedes…- agrego con voz seria y fría mirando a Hei Yue y Bai Yue – que nadie se le acerque, absolutamente nadie…- ambos espíritus desaparecieron ante la orden

- con permiso – agrego Chun Gi antes de desaparecer con dirección hacia donde se encontraba su ama en ese minuto

El resto del día había pasado con calma y sin muchos contratiempos, Tamao era seguida desde las sombras y la luz por sus guardianes que no se separaban de su lado en ningún minuto, la chica termino refugiándose en la cocina la mayor parte del día, junto a Jun y a Pilika que para tratar de subir su animo decía mas que alguna tontería, Tamao de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana que daba al patio buscando constantemente saber que hacia el joven Tao, le preocupaba desde la mañana la herida en su mano, y no podía evitarlo, algo dentro de ella insistía en buscarlo, una llamada se sintió desde el pasillo, cerca de la entrada, - yo voy…- dijo Tamao al notar que los ojos de Jun observaban todo lo que hacia desde un rato poniéndola nerviosa, corrió rápidamente esperando llegar al teléfono antes que cualquier otra persona – Pensión Asakura, Tamao al habla…- no pudo terminar porque la voz del otro lado parecía demasiado enfadada

- Ying sabia que ustedes… que demonios hacen allí?… - Tamao se alejo del auricular al notar que la voz era de quien ella estaba pensando, en ese minuto Jun se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

-Tamao, quien es?- pregunto la joven peliverde al mirar el rostro asustado de su hermana menor

- he… pues… es - Jun no necesito seguir escuchando a su hermana porque desde esa distancia pudo sentir la voz desde el otro lado

- Jun toma ese teléfono en este minuto…- la voz era demandante, la joven peliverde supo en seguida quien estaba al otro lado

- hola padre…- dijo la joven con calma, - que sorpresa escucharte- agrego con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

- deja de tratarme como si fuera tu abuelo, donde esta el irresponsable de tu hermano, llámalo en este instante, estoy seguro que esta estupidez de viajar fue idea suya…- Jun sonrió levemente

- espera… Tamao ira por el…- dijo mientras la joven pelirosada salía lo mas rápido que podía hacia el patio de la pensión, lugar donde había visto a su hermano minutos antes

En el patio, Len intentaba entrenar junto a Yoh pero todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente no le dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente – si sigues así, te venceré en menos de un minuto…- decía Yoh sonriendo tranquilamente a su amigo que se encontraba apoyando sobre una rodilla después del ultimo ataque del rey shaman

- cállate, yo no tengo nada… mejor prepárate tu para ser vencido…- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba

- Joven Len…- dijo la chica al llegar al patio donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes – es… Padre…- Len la miro algo sorprendido, el llamando personalmente? Al pasar junto a ella la miro fijo y como ella fijaba su vista sonrojada en Yoh, miro a su amigo quien sonrió

- no haré nada jijijijiji- dijo el rey shaman sonriéndole a su amigo desde el patio mientras se sentaba en la hierba, el joven peliviolaceo lo miraba sonrojado, como se atrevía a decirle eso frente a ella?

- eres un estúpido- agrego antes de salir con dirección al pasillo, Tamao lo siguió con la vista, y las palabras de Yoh llamaron su atención

-porque no lo sigues? Te preocupa lo que pueda pasar verdad?- Tamao se sonrojo y después de dudar un poco salio tras el joven peliviolaceo

- parece que Anna no logro borrar eso jijijiji- agrego para después acostarse de espaldas sobre el césped

Jun estaba tratando de tranquilizar a su padre pero no parecía lograrlo – tranquilo… no te preocupes, estaremos allí en unos cuantos días…- agrego la joven con jovialidad, en ese minuto Len ingreso Jun extendió el teléfono hacia el

- que demonios crees que haces- se escucho fuertemente desde el otro lado, Len no parecía preocupado por el tono en el que le hablaba su padre, hasta parecía divertido por el

- no armes un escándalo, partiremos mañana hacia allá- dijo con tranquilidad en el minuto que Tamao entraba al lugar mirando a Jun bastante preocupada, Jun sonrió para ella lo que la tranquilizo un poco, pero la mirada seria de Len Tao seguía poniéndola inquieta

- tu sabes lo que significa este torneo para nosotros, no solo peleas por ser la cabeza de la familia recuerda que tienes otra cosa que proteger…- dijo el hombre del otro lado

- si y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que tu lo pusiste de premio verdad? Y tengo que ser yo quien arregle tus tonterías… -dijo el joven algo irritado

- no seas insolente recuerda que aun soy tu padre…- Len parecía no escucharlo

- escucha deja de irritarme, ya dije que ganare ese estúpido torneo, recuerda que el premio me interesa mucho mas que a ti, así que olvídate que se lo deje a alguien mas y ya sabes a cual premio me refiero…- agrego el joven para luego extender el auricular hacia Tamao, quien se sorprendió al recibirlo para luego colocarlo sobre su oreja

- si?- dijo tratando de no sonar temerosa

- Ying, te extrañamos mucho, regresen pronto- eso hizo a la joven sonreír luego vio como el joven se alejaba y como Jun le pedía el auricular

- estaremos de regreso pronto padre, nos vemos…- agrego la chica para luego entregarle el auricular a Jun y salir tras el joven Len

- Jun haremos lo que pediste, pero solo por el bien de Ying, no se que halla ocurrido allí pero espero que ella este bien y sea la misma de siempre- Jun sonrió

- no te preocupes padre, ella esta bien, sigue siendo la misma, pero te aseguro que esto es necesario… si quieres que la dinastía Tao permanezca unida… y Len se lleve el premio que ofreciste…- agrego la joven – estaremos pronto en casa, dale un beso a nuestra madre y al abuelo de nuestra parte…- agrego la joven tranquilamente para después colgar el auricular – todo estará bien…-

Tamao alcanzo a Len a la salida hacia el patio – joven… esta bien?- Len se detuvo extrañado por la pregunta

- porque preguntas eso…- dijo mirándola de reojo haciendo que ella se colocara nerviosa al notar sus ojos dorados sobre ella

- bueno pues… se notaba enfadado y preocupado…- agrego bajando la vista

- y eso te preocupa?- dijo girándose hacia ella y mirándola fijamente, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa

- eh, yo, pues…- se sonrojo levemente – yo solo…- al notar que ella se había cohibido suspiro con cansancio, tendría que volver a pasar por todo eso nuevamente

- no lo estoy… debo ganar ese torneo y no puedo preocuparme, eso seria una distracción y no necesito distracciones - giro para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo agrego – el premio de ese torneo es lo mas importante para mi y no lo perderé por nada del mundo- Tamao se sorprendió al ver tal determinación en el, que comenzó a caminar, pero ella hablo haciéndolo girar

- entonces le deseo mucha suerte – agrego sonriéndole mientras una brisa tranquila de primavera movía levemente su cabello – aunque se que no la necesita, se que usted va a ganar, y obtendrá lo que desea…- agrego sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia la cocina, dejando al joven sorprendido pero con mas entusiasmo y mas deseos de ganar el torneo que nunca

- YOH, LEVANTANTE HOLGAZAN QUE TENGO UN TORNEO QUE GANAR!!!- agrego mientras tomaba su Horaiken que estaba apoyada en la pared para dirigirse hacia el patio…


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos

No puedo creerlo pero estoy actualizando

Bien!!!, no me demore tantos meses

Ojala que les guste este capitulo

Como sabes yo le doy muchos giros a mi historia y espero que este les guste

Desde ahora en adelante comenzaran a pasar muchas cosas así que espero que no se pierdan la historia y sigan leyéndola

Gracias a todos por leerla y siempre esperar los capítulos

Un beso para ustedes y espero sus comentarios

GRACIAS OTRA VEZ

Los quiero

Este episodio es para todos ustedes por apoyar la historia

Y no se preocupen seguirá hasta el final

Besos

Kira Ishida

Ahora la bueno jejeje disfrútenla

Capitulo 25 Desarmado

O ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- YOH, LEVANTANTE HOLGAZAN QUE TENGO UN TORNEO QUE GANAR!!!- agrego mientras tomaba su Horaiken que estaba apoyada en la pared para dirigirse hacia el patio…

O ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- amo Yoh, creo que el joven Len ya esta listo – Amidamaru había aparecido junto al rey shaman, que se mantenía sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados

- si, ya escuche… ya escuche… ya era hora – agrego mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, sentía los pasos de su amigo que se acercaban mientras le gritaba pero eran más sus ganas de quedarse sobre la hierba

- Que haces, levántate, no dije que terminamos, solo fue un descanso para ti…- Yoh sonrió ante la impaciencia de Len, por fin parecía que estaba listo para entrenar de verdad

- Porque tanta prisa…- dijo con un gran bostezo, el rey shaman que había abierto los ojos con pereza al notar que su amigo había bloqueado el sol frente a el – podríamos descansar un rato, y después seguir con el combate - agrego colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza

- dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar no?- Len había llegado junto a el y lo esperaba de pie con su rostro serio y los brazos cruzados, Yoh se levanto tranquilamente para luego estirarse y tomar su arma

- esta bien como quieras – estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo - veo que has recuperado tu animo y tu concentración, sin duda esa llamada de tu padre te recordó algo que habías olvidado - dijo caminando un poco por el patio mientras agitaba su espada

- no digas tonterías, yo se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que nadie me recuerde nada, mejor prepárate para ser derrotado - agrego Len mientras tomaba su posición y miraba al rey shaman con decisión

- si… como digas… – agrego sonriendo pacíficamente Yoh – solo te pido que el destrozo no sea muy grande, ya sabes como se pone Anna cuando destruyes la casa – Len sonrió para luego lanzarse al ataque sin espera, sorprendiendo al rey shaman con su rapidez

- mejor preocúpate por ti y no por la casa – Yoh pudo evitar el ataque colocando su espada entre ambos, el choque espiritual de las armas produjo una onda de energía que se sintió por todo el lugar y destruyo la estatua que había en el patio

– Rayos!!! Destruiste la estatua, era una reliquia familiar - agrego Yoh mirando como la figura se partía en dos tras de el

- tu no te preocupes, ya sabes que cualquier daño será pagado, de eso no ha podido quejarse nunca- agrego Len sin preocuparse de los daños que se producían - aunque no puedo decir que no se enfade conmigo si te dejo mal herido - Yoh sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por sobre su cabello - si eso pasa, a quien torturara todas las mañanas? – agrego sonriendo mientras Yoh corría hacia el y devolvía con fuerza el ataque

- tal vez eso me convenga ji ji ji - agrego Yoh sonriendo – Amidamaru…- grito inmediatamente, la espada del rey shaman fue posesionada transformándose gracias a su poder espiritual – Aunque… falta mucho para que eso pase – el ataque fue detenido con fuerza, mientras Yoh se alejaba del arma de Len

- creo que no has entrenado lo suficiente…- dijo Len caminando y agitando su arma después de su ataque mientras miraba al rey shaman, que sonreía complacido al ver como había mejorado su amigo

- no digas eso en voz alta, si Anna te escucha aumentara mi entrenamiento en muchas horas mas – Yoh se lanzo tras su amigo con su espada en alto, los ataques eran tan fuertes que las ondas espirituales que salían, destruían vidrios y puertas sin piedad, hicieron una pausa después de todo eso, para tomar un respiro, fijándose recién en como había quedado todo - creo que esto te va a costar demasiado dinero – dijo Yoh al notar los destrozos por todos lados – puede ser que Anna te pida que reconstruyas todo el lugar jijiji – agrego mirando a una ventana por donde los observaba Anna con una cara no muy feliz

Ambos volvieron al ataque - tu sabes que el dinero nunca ha sido problema, además si esto me ayuda a vencer a esos idiotas en el torneo soy capaz de darle el triple por los destrozos – el ataque fue tan fuerte que el rey shaman termino retrocediendo varios metros por la fuerza del impacto

- creo que estoy impresionado por todo lo que has cambiado y estoy seguro de que Anna estará mas que complacida si le pagas por todo, pero sabes que podrías darle a Anna que la haría mucho mas feliz que el dinero…- Len lo miro intrigado – a Tamao, hace mucho tiempo que en este lugar no se prepara una comida decente - Len lo ataco con mucha fuerza haciendo que Yoh perdiera su arma

- jamás!!!, y no creo que sea Anna la que quiere a Tamao aquí, mas bien creo que eres tu el que extraña que lo mimen y le hagan todo, pero ella no lo hará, soy capaz de obligarla a que regrese con nosotros –

- esta bien… no te enfades, la verdad tengo que admitir que no me molestaría… de hecho lo que mas extraño de que este aquí son sus sabrosos platillos y la forma en que siempre estaba preocupada por mi – dijo el joven recordando como la pelirosada solía prepararle deliciosas comidas, Yoh estaba en las nubes y sonreía con añoranza, imaginando a Tamao cocinando grandes banquetes solo para el, mientras Len lo observaba moviendo su cabeza y suspirando con resignación ante lo idiota que consideraba a su amigo

- despierta tarado – dijo para después darle un golpe en la cabeza - no estamos aquí para que te pongas a pensar en cosas que jamás volverán a suceder – Yoh reacciono y fue por su arma que quedo a poca distancia de el

- no me golpees así – dijo el joven tocando su cabeza donde lo había golpeado Len y caminando hacia su arma

- me lo imaginaba, eres un holgazán pero olvídate de esa idea, Tamao se quedara a mi lado – agrego el joven peliviolaceo mientras su amigo recogía el arma

- seria mucho mas entretenido si eso se lo dijeras a Tamao no crees?- Len se mostró fastidiado

- a pesar del montón de estupideces que salen de tu boca, no se porque nunca puedo enfadarme en serio contigo - suspiro y volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque

Mientras tanto Tamao preparaba en la cocina la cena para todos, se sentía extraña y no sabia la razón… por que le había dicho todo eso al joven Tao?... era razonable que deseara que ganara el torneo después de todo era su hermana no?, pero había algo mas cuando el estaba cerca de ella, algo que no comprendía por que sentía, además no recordaba nunca haber tenido una comunicación tan abierta con el, ni haberle dirigido la palabra de esa forma tan común, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que podía hablar así con el, con confianza, aunque no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver que el no le contestaba como solía hacerlo… tanto había cambiado Len Tao después de su ultimo viaje a entrenar?, se pregunto que clase de entrenamiento había tenido el mientras se asomaba por la ventana que daba hacia el patio, pudo ver a ambos jóvenes parecían estar teniendo una batalla bastante seria, pero a la vez sonreían, al notar las habilidades de ambos recordó las suyas, había mejorado bastante pero no se creía capaz de… apretó sus manos en puños mientras sostenía un cuchillo, sentía un poco de miedo, acaso de verdad había pensado en retarlo en algún minuto para demostrarle que ya no era un estorbo? Suspiro, y una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- podrías intentarlo – dijo sonriendo la mujer de cabellos verdes que acababa de entrar en la cocina

- no podría vencerlo… - dijo tristemente la joven mirando por la ventana como los jóvenes shamanes aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente tras cada ataque - vio cuanto a mejorado?-

- si lo vi, pero tu también has mejorado muchísimo, tal vez a el le daría gusto ver cuanto has crecido en lo que se refiere a habilidades para luchar - la joven se sonrojo y se volteo hacia sus quehaceres

- tal vez, pero creo que no seria una gran contrincante como lo es el joven Yoh, el le ayudara mucho mas que yo como practica – la joven pelirosada estaba cortando unas verduras sin ponerles mayor atención lo hacia con una gran velocidad y precisión lo que hizo sonreír a la joven peliverde

- yo creo que seria una buena idea, además ganarías su respeto, eso seria bueno para ti y a el le ayudaría a controlar su boca cuando habla de mas jejeje- agrego Jun sonriéndole a la chica

- lo dices como si de verdad yo fuera una buena contrincante para el, a penas puedo ver sus movimientos – agrego fijando su vista hacia el patio. Jun se acerco a ella por atrás puso su mano en su hombro y agrego

- pero tu no necesitas verlo… recuerdas?- Tamao abrió sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Jun, era cierto… acaso las practicas con el abuelo Ching eran para eso?, tal vez podría… - solo piénsalo, en verdad necesitas tus ojos para sentir sus movimientos?, no importa que tan rápidos sean…- la chica pelirosada apretó el cuchillo en sus manos y cerro los ojos, con intentarlo… no perdía nada… Lentamente fijo todos sus sentidos aislando todo ruido externo, ciertamente era capaz de notar muchas cosas si concentraba su poder espiritual y su atención, estuvo un buen rato hasta que al final podía incluso ver sus movimientos a pesar de las paredes frente a ella, las ondas de movimiento y espirituales aparecían frente a ella sin necesidad de sus ojos y perfectamente claras, abrió sus ojos impresionada

- puedo verlo… entonces creo que yo podría…- se giro a ver a Jun pero luego volvió a estar triste – aunque pueda verlo, la fuerza de sus ataques debe ser mas de diez veces la fuerza de los míos, también puedo calcular eso Jun

- si lo se, pero tu tienes una ventaja que Len no, tu puedes anticiparte a el, piensa quien de ustedes dos es el que puede ver el futuro?… además puedes notar sus movimientos sin verlo, y ni siquiera estas con tu posesión espiritual, yo se que serias una gran oponente para Len si te lo propones… y no te entra el miedo que ese siempre ha sido tu peor problema, pero se que si muestras confianza en ti y le pierdes el temor podrias enfrentarlo sin problemas, me gustaría ver la cara que pondría si tu lo retas… estoy segura que seria algo que no se esperaría…- Tamao sonrió – además seria una buena forma de ayudarlo a entrenar no crees?- la chica sonrió a las palabras de su hermana mayor.

La tarde paso rápidamente, Yoh y Len estuvieron entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo, se notaba que ambos estaban mucho mas fuertes, sobre todo por la magnitud de los daños causados, algo que no dejo muy feliz a Anna que los miro a la hora de la cena con mucho disgusto – ustedes dos destrozaron todo el lugar… - agrego la rubia mientras comía con calma y sin mostrar atisbo de sentimientos, Yoh sonreía culpable pero satisfecho, ya que pudo notar que su amigo en realidad había mejorado muchísimo, y Len Tao por su parte, parecía no tener ningún remordimiento por haber destruido casi todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino al minuto de atacar a su amigo, no pudieron definir quien era el mas fuerte de los dos pero eso no era algo que les interesara mucho,

- no se porque te preocupas si al final te pagare para que este lugar quede mil veces mejor de cómo estaba- dijo el joven de forma calmada

- no digas eso que esa es la razón de que ahora no nos este torturando – agrego Yoh con su sonrisa tranquila, mientras Anna lo miraba enfadada ante sus palabras, Pilika parecia entretenerse mas con Jun, hablando de ropa y de maquillajes y Horo Horo estaba demasiado encantado con los platos que preparaba Tamao, quien estuvo callada la mayor parte de la cena, pero no dejaba de mirar a Len con una expresión extrañamente seria, el por su parte noto esto varias veces y las ocasiones que desvió su vista hacia ella pudo notar que Tamao desviaba su vista como si algo la perturbara a sobremanera, Jun sonreía con tranquilidad y hablaba sobre cualquier tema que saliera a flote, esperaba el minuto en que Tamao se atreviera a retarlo, pero a medida que pasaba la cena sus ilusiones fueron disminuyendo, seguramente la joven pelirosada estaría demasiado cohibida para hablarle así de directo a su hermano, lo notaba en la forma en que lo miraba y luego desviaba su vista hacia su plato con indecisión. Luego de terminar la cena, Tamao se levanto hacia la cocina, Jun que había perdido la esperanza, se dedico a conversar con Yoh de cuanto había mejorado Len

- esta mucho mas dedicado y según Zen Kwan el maestro de Len, podrá ganar el torneo mientras no se ponga soberbio como sabes- dijo Jun sin preocupación ignorando la presencia de su hermano en la sala

- pues yo lo vi bastante bien, fue entretenido tener un combate con el, de hecho varias veces temí por mi vida jijiji creo que Len será un gran líder para la dinastía Tao mientras no se deje vencer por su carácter y su prepotencia- Yoh hablaba igual que Jun ambos hablaban de Len, cosa que parecía muy interesante sobre todo porque no dejaban de alabarlo y criticarlo, haciéndolo sonrojar cada vez mas, cosa que ya lo tenia harto, se levanto de golpe

- ustedes dos deberían dejar de hablar de la gente, ya me tienen harto, con permiso, tengo sed – agrego fastidiado y salio del cuarto rápidamente en dirección a la cocina con pretexto de querer beber un vaso de leche, estaba pensando en que mientras mas pronto se fueran mejor para todos, cuando llego a la cocina, encontró a la joven pelirosada mirando la ventana muy concentrada, lo estaba tanto que no lo sintió entrar

- que te sucede? – Dijo serio y sin interés, pasando junto a ella con dirección a la nevera – te ves distraída – agrego mientras abría la nevera y buscaba en su interior una botella de leche

La joven se sobresalto al escucharlo y dejo caer una cuchara que tenia en las manos - na… nada…- mientras se agachaba para recogerla, sintió que era observada desde la nevera, Len mantenía la vista fija en ella mientras daba un trago a su bebida

La joven se levanto despacio mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre la mesa - luces extraña… - Tamao se sonrojo, aunque el comentario sarcástico que el hizo después fue lo que la descoloco – pensándolo bien eso no es novedad, siempre has sido bastante rara…- al terminar de hablar Tamao se giro hacia el mirándolo ofendida

- no es verdad… yo… no soy rara - dijo y al ver la sonrisa irónica de el, se enfado mas - es… es usted el extraño… - al notar lo que había dicho y la mirada de el, se tapo la boca rápidamente… que le pasaba, acaso estaba loca?, ella jamás le había hablado así a el, que recordara claro esta

- a si? Y en que se supone soy extraño?, cuando eres tu la que no deja de mirarme todo el tiempo como si quisiera decir algo, pero que desvías la vista cuando te miro - dijo acercándose para intimidarla un poco, la joven bajo la vista… ahora que le diría?

- yo… yo… permiso, olvide algo en la mesa…- se alejo hacia la puerta rápido, antes que el se acercara mas… iba a huir, tenia que admitirlo, le tenia demasiado miedo

- ahora vas a huir de mi? - agrego mientras la joven se acercaba a la puerta - pensé que habías cambiado un poco si quiera, pero sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza que deje al irme a mi entrenamiento…- agrego al notar que ella salía por la puerta.

Tamao iba murmurando algo que no pudo escuchar pero tampoco tenia animo de seguir discutiendo con ella, solo estaba fastidiado, y se había descargado en ella, últimamente todo le salía mal con ella, que mas daba si la fastidiaba un poco, total Tamao recordaba solo la época en la que el era grosero con ella, así que si no podía estar cerca diciéndole que la amaba por lo menos se acercaría para irritarla.

Len regreso a la sala donde estaban todos después de cenar y la voz de Jun llamo su atención – Len vamos a ir de compras mañana – dijo con una sonrisa – quieres venir con nosotros? – Len la miro fijo y se sentó junto a la puerta que daba hacia el patio

- no gracias, ya sabes que esas cosas no me gustan – dijo el chico mientras daba un trago a su bebida, repentinamente miro alrededor, Tamao no estaba allí, suspiro recordando como era su trato antes, ahora había retrocedido tanto que acercarse a ella siendo amable no seria lógico, mas si le provocaba pánico, y pensar que por un minuto después de la llamada de China, pensó que ella no estaba tan lejos de el, pero parecía que no era así y ella sentía el mismo miedo que antes de que se fuera a entrenar lejos, suspiro con fastidio y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, la noche estaba despejada y la luna se veía hermosa y grande en el firmamento

- donde esta Tamao?- dijo Jun cuando su hermano miraba hacia fuera

- y porque me preguntas a mi, no soy su niñera…- agrego el girando hacia ella con calma, luego encogió los hombros, Jun lo miro extrañada pero no siguió con el tema, Tamao no apareció en toda la tarde después de la cena, ya había llegado la hora de irse a dormir y todos partieron hacia sus cuartos, Jun subía con Len por las escaleras sin dejar de pensar en la chica, suspiro llamando la atención de Len

- que te pasa Jun? – dijo serio mientras caminaba junto a ella por los escalones

- no sucede nada Len – agrego mientras llegaban al segundo piso, el joven no volvió a preguntar aunque sabia que algo raro ocurría, Tamao actuaba raro desde la tarde y Jun se notaba demasiado distraída incluso algo decepcionada, Jun solo podia pensar en lo entusiasmada que estaba al ver como Tamao parecía considerar la idea de retar a Len pero parecía que la chica había cambiado de opinión en la tarde, volvió a suspirar al entrar en su cuarto

- buenas noches Len – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto pero su hermano la detuvo antes que cerrara la puerta

- sabes que le pasa a Tamao verdad? – pregunto rápidamente lo que hizo sonreír a Jun

- creí que si, pero ahora no estoy tan segura… en fin supongo que no se atrevió…- agrego mas para si misma que para Len, y luego lo miro con una sonrisa extraña y cerro la puerta antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas, Len la miro extrañado pero no quiso seguir discutiendo, ahora estaba muy cansado para platicas extrañas con Jun, mañana la interrogaría hasta sacarle la verdad, porque estaba seguro de que ella sabia algo

- Señorito – dijo Bason apareciendo junto a el, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, Len lo miro y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto – el entrenamiento estuvo muy bien no cree? El joven Yoh fue de gran ayuda para probar sus habilidades, si todo sigue así ganara el torneo sin ningún problema, y a la señorita Tamao también por supuesto – Len asintió pero siguió en silencio hacia su puerta, estaba tan agotado que lo único que quería hacer era abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dormir por bastantes horas, solo que al abrirla encontró algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes y que no podía creer, frente a el estaba Tamao, vestida de una forma muy extraña, llevaba un traje de combate chino color blanco sin mangas y un par de muñequeras, en su espalda lago parecido a un arco, una extraña tiara en su cabeza y junto a su pierna algo que no sabia que era, sostenía en la mano la Horaiken, se notaba seria y callada y apretaba su mano alrededor de la lanza. Tamao tiro hacia las manos de Len la lanza, quien la atrapo mientras la miraba seriamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que pasaba, Tamao hablo

- yo quiero un combate… - dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente, cosa que lo sorprendió, puesto que jamás la había visto actuar con tal determinación

- perdón que dijiste? – dijo el, tratando de entender lo que sucedía, porque las palabras de la joven le habían parecido por demás increíbles

-dije que quiero un combate con usted… no escucho? - agrego dando unos pasos hacia la ventana – antes… dijo que yo huía de usted por ser una asustadiza – la joven abrió la ventana de la habitación y se giro hacia el – pues ahora estoy aquí para enfrentarlo, no huiré -

- ya veo… así que esto era lo que Jun escondía… - Len dijo mas para si que para Tamao, esta lo miro para luego volver a hablar

- acaso va a negarse?- dijo la joven… como podría convencerlo?, el parecía no tomarla en serio, entonces tomo su arco y sin ningún aviso lanzo una flecha que quedo clavada en la pared junto a la cabeza del joven, que a pesar de la sorpresa no mostró atisbo de sentimiento alguno – le da miedo que pueda vencerlo?- agrego haciéndolo sonreír

- no seas tonta, se que esa flecha jamás fue dirigida hacia mi cabeza, en serio crees que puedes vencerme? – decía el, entonces la joven hizo algo que lo desconcertó, bajo su arco y tomo un pañuelo para colocarlo sobre sus ojos, cegándose completamente para después tomar su arco y apuntar al joven nuevamente mientras aparecía otra flecha de poder espiritual con dirección a el - ahora le demostrare que no soy un estorbo y que no le temo nada, tendrá que pelear conmigo – agrego la joven mientras Chun Gi aparecía a su lado junto con Bai Yue y Hei Yue, los espíritus rápidamente entraron en posesión de las armas de la chica – defiéndase si no quiere morir, le aseguro que nunca fallo – agrego mientras el la miraba estupefacto, pero luego cambio su vista y la fijo serio sobre ella, clavo la Horaiken en el suelo lentamente sin apartar la vista de la chica ciega que apuntaba fijo en su cabeza

– la verdad es que solo tenia planeado tener una noche de paz y dormir antes de continuar mi entrenamiento mañana pero veo que tu no me dejaras hacerlo – mientras hablaba iba quitándose la chaqueta con gran calma y algo de fastidio – solo espero que estés conciente de que soy superior a ti y que estas muy equivocada si piensas que no necesitas tu vista para vencerme - luego saco su Horaiken del suelo y comenzó a moverla lentamente, el podía perfectamente percibir que Tamao decía era verdad, ya que no veía ni un poco de vacilación en ella – eres una insolente si crees que puedes vencerme sin la ayuda de todos tus sentidos… Te vas a arrepentir si me retas – agrego mitad divertido, mitad enfadado

- señorito que va a hacer?- dijo Bason mirando asustado la expresión seria de Len Tao

- que crees que haré… le daré lo que quiere, para eso vino aquí no? – dijo serio mientras caminaba rodeándola

- pero señorito puede lastimarla… la señorita es…- agrego Bason intentando persuadirlo pero Len lo callo para que no siguiera hablando de mas

- no me digas a mi eso, es ella quien quiere pelear, yo solo le daré lo que esta pidiendo- Bason se acerco a ella pero la joven no le dejo hablar

- Bason no pierdas tu tiempo, no me convencerás de lo contrario, vine aquí solo por una cosa y no me iré sin obtenerla, mejor ve con el, que no quiero una pelea si el no usa todas sus habilidades- Bason no sabia que hacer

- que no la escuchaste, Bason posesiona la Horaiken ahora…- Bason desapareció, Len noto que a pesar de todo lo que hacia, la joven lo apuntaba directamente en la cabeza sin perder su posición

- hablando de obtener algo… - dijo pensativo - creo que esto resultara interesante- susurro para si mismo mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza, la joven seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle al igual que el, que no paraba de mirarla desde que ingreso en la habitación – que te parece si tu y yo apostamos algo?- agrego mientras la chica mantenía su posición y lo seguía con la flecha

- apostar? – dijo la chica algo confundida desde su lugar junto a la ventana

- claro que si - dijo el mirándola mientras sonreía divertido - esto no será divertido para mi si no puedo obtener algo a cambio, después de que te derrote- la joven pareció enfadarse por lo seria que se puso

- por que esta tan seguro de que ganara? – dijo rápidamente, era obvio que el la desmerecía pero ya cambiaria de opinión, por un minuto, a pesar de saberse inferior Tamao quedo cegada, su orgullo estaba siendo herido haciéndola olvidar la ventaja que tenia el en todo el asunto

- vamos… en serio crees que puedes derrotarme? – agrego sarcástico, acercándose a ella sin embargo la joven no retrocedió, mas bien apunto su arma directo al pecho del joven y tenso la cuerda, lo que lo hizo sonreír y dar un paso hacia atrás

- esta bien, que quiere apostar… - dijo indignada, mas bien enfadada mientras apretaba la mandíbula lo que lo divirtió mas

- veamos… mmm… si yo gano tu me darás lo que yo quiera… así se te quitaran las ganas de retar a las personas que no puedes vencer- agrego con un tono frío

- y se puede saber que quiere de mi?- agrego Tamao que intentaba estar firme y no mostrar debilidad ni miedo ante el joven cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil, aunque la ayudaba el hecho de no mirarlo directamente

Len no podía olvidar todo lo que sentía por la chica y verla vestida de esa forma tan provocativa lo incitaba mas a pedir algo que en su sano juicio jamás pediría, así que aprovecho ese minuto y el orgullo herido de Tamao, - veamos… mmm… quiero… un beso tuyo…- Tamao apretó firme su arco, mientras el sonreía, luego volvió a hablar – claro que si tu ganas, que obviamente no sucederá… yo…- estaba diciendo sarcásticamente Len Tao pero fue la joven quien termino la frase

- usted me pedirá una disculpa delante de toda la familia por decir que soy un estorbo y aceptara ante todos que soy su hermana, no volverá a tratarme de esa forma despectiva nunca mas - Len sonrió, así que de eso se trataba todo, la joven había olvidado todo lo que se refería a ellos dos, por lo tanto también había olvidado la forma en la que el la trataba ahora

- esta bien, acepto…- dijo sin tomarse ningún minuto para pensarlo total para el, eso ya había pasado hace tiempo y volver a hacerlo no le provocaba ningún problema además lo que el quería era mucho mas tentador que cualquier otra cosa, al minuto en que soltó esa palabra, sintió la flecha de la joven sobre el, por suerte era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla incluso por instinto.

Entre el segundo en el que el desviaba la flecha con la Horaiken y miraba hacia la ventana, Tamao ya había saltado fuera y estaba sobre el techo de la pensión, apuntándolo nuevamente. Len se asomo hacia fuera y sonrió pero rápidamente sintió otra flecha sobre su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que retroceder metiendo su cabeza dentro de la pensión nuevamente aunque no logro hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido con lo que la flecha de Tamao logro rozarle el cuello levemente – demonios… mujer insolente…- dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello para ver si sangraba, debía admitir que la chica tenia muy buena puntería y que solo logro esquivarla gracias a lo rápido que era ahora, salio por la ventana mientras esquivaba las flechas de la chica y las desviaba con su Horaiken

- señorito no vaya a lastimarla… - dijo Bason mientras mantenía la posesión de la horaiken

- de parte de quien estas tu… si me descuido podría herirme de verdad – dijo Len mientras discutía con Bason

- si señorito pero no olvide que es la señorita Tamao y bueno, usted…- Bason no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Len estaba desviando el ataque con la Horaiken

- quien crees que soy, tu sabes que no la tocaría para herirla – agrego mientras seguía a la joven - pero será divertido saber que tan lejos ha llegado en su entrenamiento con el viejo – estaba sobre el techo frente a la joven y comenzó a hablarle a la chica con superioridad - no esta mal, pero si solo puedes hacer eso lamento decirte que te venceré mas rápido de lo que crees – Tamao lanzo un par de flechas mas contra el, las que se dividieron en un montón de flechas mas pequeñas y rápidas, que Len pudo desviar y evitar fácilmente, cosa que Tamao pudo percibir gracias a sus otros sentidos

- Demonios!! – Dijo la chica al notar que había fallado nuevamente – porque no se queda quieto un minuto… - susurraba para si misma

- señorita no se impaciente, mantenga la calma o el la dominara – agrego Chun Gi desde la posesión en el arco

- ya lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar – agrego Tamao mientras volvía a lanzarle mas flechas al joven – mi poder espiritual esta decayendo será mejor que haga algo pronto o el me derrotara -

Mientras tanto Len la miraba desde su posición lejos de ella - creo que de verdad quieres vencerme, pero veras que estas muy lejos de poder hacerlo- agrego el joven acercándose a ella, a gran velocidad, la chica esquivo el ataque mucho antes de que el lo lanzara

-eso no sucederá…- dijo Tamao en un susurro para si misma mientras presionaba su arco, era una ventaja para ella poder predecir los ataques de Len antes que este los lanzara, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Chun Gi, pero sabia que no podía seguir manteniéndose con ese estilo de ataque, pero atacarlo directamente, para eso era muy pronto… así que siguió lanzándole flechas, si comenzaba a desesperarse caería en su temor hacia el y no podría mantenerse firme y fija en su objetivo

- Esto se esta volviendo muy aburrido Tamao…- dijo el en tono de advertencia para tratar de descomponer la serenidad de la joven - será mejor que te rindas antes que salgas lastimada - agrego el joven que rechazaba algunas flechas y que iban en dirección a la chica que las esquivaba con mucha mas facilidad que el, a pesar de estar vendada, Len se percato de ello pero se mostraba bastante calmo a pesar de todas las flechas sobre su persona, o mas bien su cabeza, tenia que terminar con eso rápido, antes de que alguno de los dos cayera del techo, en especial ella, porque su amor por ella lo mantenía mas preocupado por su seguridad que por la propia, ese era el pensamiento de Len Tao mientras esquivaba las flechas, y las desviaba con su Horaiken, - Tamao termina con esto, deja de ser una obstinada, jamás podrás vencerme…- a pesar de decir aquellas palabras Len no podía creer lo que veía, esa era la niña a la que siempre subestimo en el pasado?, era increíble que pudiera lanzar las flechas tan rápido mientras corría sobre el techo a pesar de estar vendada y de que el se movía para intentar engañarla

Ambos saltaron hacia el jardín, quedando frente a frente, Tamao no dejaba de apuntarlo justo a la cabeza, a pesar que de no podía verlo, lo seguía tan rápido como si tuviera sus ojos descubiertos – creo que estoy impresionado – dijo al detenerse frente a la joven - puedes seguir mis movimientos a pesar de estar cegada, seguro el viejo te enseño a canalizar tu poder espiritual en tus otros sentidos- dijo pero la joven no contesto, hablarle era una forma de distraerse y contra Len Tao era lo único que ella debía evitar hacer – así que tampoco hablas… - mantuvo el silencio un minuto pero ya se estaba desesperando apretó la Horaiken y hablo determinado - esto ya me ha cansado, interesante habilidad pero en un combate frente a frente te aseguro no resultara… tendrás que mirarme si quieres vencerme - de un segundo a otro, estaba sobre ella y le había arrebatado el arco que ahora yacía a varios metros de distancia de ellos, la joven estaba ahora sin arma y el se encontraba a distancia de ataque – te dije que era una tontería retarme - agrego pero en el segundo en el que su Horaiken ataco un gran escudo se coloco sobre la joven – que cosa?- salto hacia atrás impulsado por la fuerza que repelió a la Horaiken

- no pensara que eso fue lo único que he hecho en todos estos años que no nos hemos visto?- el joven se sorprendió al ver que la joven tenia en una de sus manos un abanico de poder espiritual que se hizo pequeño después de repeler el ataque.

- y aparte de defenderte puedes atacar?- dijo mientras se acercaba para atacar y la joven saltaba hacia atrás mientras abría el abanico, hizo un extraño movimiento para después desaparecer debajo del abanico que se volvió invisible a los ojos de Len Tao – que demo….- dijo al ver desaparecer a la joven

- no debería confiarse tanto cuando no conoce las habilidades de su enemigo, el abuelo dijo que eso era lo fundamental en una batalla, y creo que a usted siempre se le olvida- agrego

- te ves hermosa con eso, pero eres demasiado insolente – agrego sonriendo. Tamao se sorprendió por sus palabras pero no atino a decir nada ya que el volvió a hablar - me las vas a pagar, este es un reto que disfrutare en ganar, espera que termine contigo…- estaba en la oscuridad y su enemigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastros a sus ojos… sin embargo para el eso no era problema su oponente era Tamao y de ella podía sentir su voz, su perfume, su poder espiritual, la única persona que jamás desaparecería para el era justamente ella, así que estaba perdida, si creía que podía esconderse de el, estaba muy equivocada, la sentía no importaba el lugar en el que se tratara de esconder, mientras caminaba entre los árboles, ese era su único pensamiento – te aseguro que de todo el mundo yo soy la unica persona de la que no te puedes esconder de esa forma - se habían alejado de la pensión Asakura y ahora se encontraban en un parque cercano – debo decir que me has impresionado y no pensé que eso sucedería, pero todavía no ha nacido la mujer que venza a Len Tao – se movió rápidamente mientras la chica se mantenía oculta en las sombras a poca distancia de el –todavía te falta mucho – agrego mientras apuntaba la Horaiken hacia un árbol donde nada había – ríndete y acepta tu derrota, de mi no puedes esconderte así, Tamao bajo el abanico y apareció justo frente a la Horaiken – te dije que no podrías vencerme…- agrego serio mirando a la chica

- yo no dije que me rendía – de la nada doce dagas de poder espiritual salieron en dirección a Len Tao quien esquivo la mayoría, menos dos que eran demasiado rápidas y lograron herirlo en un brazo y en una pierna. Tamao se quito la venda de los ojos, sabia que lo había herido pero no podía creerlo, mientras miraba sus heridas sintió la mirada de el sobre ella, a pesar de que se había prometido que no le mostraría miedo mientras combatieran, al ver sus ojos no pudo evitarlo, la mirada que el le dio fue lo que mas la aterro en toda su vida, estaba enfadado se notaba en sus ojos, Tamao se alejo dando un salto a un árbol y luego a otro, hizo esto varias veces hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para defenderse, y a pesar de estar satisfecha con ella misma había un problema, cada vez que veía la sangre correr por las heridas que le había causado en el brazo y la pierna, sentía ganas de terminar con eso y curarlo rápidamente, por su parte Len estaba demasiado impresionado… desde cuando ella podía defenderse de esa forma?, aunque era verdad que hasta ese minuto el solo había estado jugando con ella sin tomarla en serio por saberse superior, no se preocupo en ningún minuto de que ella de verdad pudiera ocasionarle algún tipo de herida grave, la había subestimando todo el tiempo y ahora ella estaba completamente ilesa y el sangraba

- me las vas a pagar – dijo mirándola fríamente – te vas a arrepentir de haberme herido- sin darse cuenta esto estaba calentándole la sangre de una manera increíble, si antes la veía hermosa, por su dulzura y timidez, esta nueva Tamao hábil y poderosa que no conocía le parecía tan bella y deseable como esa – cuando termine contigo no vas a querer atacarme nunca mas en tu vida – agrego levantándose y lanzando la Horaiken hacia el árbol donde se encontraba la chica, partiéndolo en dos, Tamao salto del árbol antes que este cayera y comenzó a huir para alejarse – Bason búscala…- agrego el joven mientras su espíritu deshacía la posesión de la lanza y desaparecía para buscar a la joven

Tamao había salido corriendo sin fijarse en nada mas, había cometido su único error contra el… mirarlo, sentía miedo por primera vez desde que lo reto, nunca era por temor a su arma sino por algo que veía en sus ojos, algo tan amenazador contra ella que la hacía querer escapar, no tenia sus armas y mucho menos a Chun Gi, donde estaría ahora?, corría sin rumbo entre los árboles sin fijarse en la ubicación de el, así que cuando intento ubicarlo entre la oscuridad lo había perdido, se desespero, la impaciencia y el silencio empezaron a jugar en su contra, solo pudo encontrarlo cuando este ya estaba sobre ella y le había quitado el abanico y las dagas, rompiendo la posesión de objetos de la chica, Tamao siguió corriendo sin sus armas, intentando alejarse mientras el observaba de cerca el abanico y las dagas que estaban en el suelo, aparecieron los espíritus Bai Yue y Hei Yue frente a el, pero antes que pudieran decir nada el hablo con autoridad

- regresen a la pensión, es una orden- ambos espíritus parecían no querer obedecer así que Len dijo con mas enfado – si no lo hacen los encerrare otra vez, y ambos saben que soy capaz – ambas criaturas desaparecieron, Len siguió a la joven, era fácil ubicarla ya que se sentía su miedo por todas partes, cuando la encontró ella estaba algo desesperada, debía hacer algo, tenia que huir, intento distraerlo lanzándole las ultimas dagas que tenia en su mano para poder huir, pero el lanzo su Horaiken bloqueando el camino de la pelirosada que quedo inmóvil de la impresión al ver la Horaiken junto a su cabeza, acaso el tenia la sangre tan fría como para matarla, por unos centímetros la horaiken no había dado en su cabeza, respiro entrecortado y se giro para mirar donde estaba el joven pero cuando la chica se giro, Len ya estaba a centímetros de ella eso la asusto demasiado

- este es el abanico de la familia, Jun seguro te lo dio verdad?- decia el joven para si mismo sin esperar respuesta - es increíble que te hayas atrevido a herirme con estas cosas, si hubieran sido usadas con veneno, como en la antigüedad, ahora estaría muerto – dijo mientras sacaba la Horaiken del árbol donde había quedado y la joven caía sentada en el suelo – y además osaste enfrentarme con los ojos vendados – Tamao estaba asustada, los ojos de el brillaban extrañamente cuando la miro, no con odio sino con algo distinto, ni siquiera se notaba enfadado – en fin el juego termino, y yo gane – dijo mientras la joven abría los ojos, se sentía mas humillada que cualquier otra cosa, la venció tan fácil que no lo podía creer, Len se arrodillo apoyándose en la Horaiken para quedar frente a ella que había bajado la vista para no mirarlo, se notaba frustrada porque apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Tamao esperaba que dijera algo mas, pero pasaron los segundos y no dijo nada, abrió los ojos y vio su abanico extendido hacia ella en la mano de el, - vamos tómalo, tenemos que regresar que ya es tarde y también quiero que cures estas heridas… - dijo el levantándose mientras sacaba la Horaiken que había quedado enterrada en el piso y comenzaba a caminar, Tamao se quedo sin habla, estática en el suelo con el abanico en las manos, acaso eso era todo lo que haría con ella?, y ni se mostraba enfadado, todo había sido un juego para el, lo odió en esos segundos, entonces se levanto indignada

- eso es todo?- dijo mientras el detenía su paso - ni siquiera esta enfadado porque lo herí?- el joven se giro hacia ella mirándola incrédulo por la forma en la que ella le gritaba cuando antes jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo, si que una batalla la había cambiado en cuanto a el

- pensé que estarías agradecida de que esto terminara sin mas problemas… no hay caso ustedes las mujeres están locas - dijo el sin siquiera molestares

- Como puede burlarse así de mi, debería haberle cortado la cabeza – le grito Tamao, en el segundo en el que ella cerro sus ojos, bajo la cabeza y volvió a abrirlos, el estaba caminando hacia ella como un animal que caza su presa

- ah si… entonces quieres que te diga algo no?- dijo acercándose rápidamente sin darle tiempo a ella para nada – de hecho ahora que me lo recuerdas, olvidaba que tu me debes algo…- dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con su mano libre para acercarla con fuerza hacia el

- que… no yo… no me refería a eso… - dijo asustada mientras colocaba sus manos entre los dos y trataba de alejarlo

- mi beso…- le susurro el mientras tanto la miraba y comenzaba a apretarla más hacia si, acercando su rostro al de ella que estaba sonrojándose y temblando mucho ante la cercanía del joven

- yo… joven…- decía la chica mientras cerraba inconcientemente los ojos y se dejaba acercar, Len sonreía maliciosamente al notar que ella reaccionaba con el de la misma forma que antes aun sin sus recuerdos, ya a una distancia mínima de ella mientras se contenía por no besarla, recordó que era mejor alejarse si no quería causar mas problemas así que repentinamente, comenzó a reír divertido mientras la soltaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás

- estas loca porque querría darte un beso jajaja solo estaba bromeando cuando te dije eso de la apuesta, en serio creíste que te besaría?- agrego mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sujetaba con una de sus manos la Horaiken, intentando fingir que se burlaba de ella, Tamao se sonrojo y bajo la vista, puso sus manos en puños, tratando de contenerse para no gritarle nada, pero no pudo

– es… es un tonto… ya no le daría un beso aunque me lo rogara… - le dijo indignada y roja como una manzana, se sentía humillada, a caso ni para eso la consideraba seguro ni siquiera creía que era bonita -… y tampoco habría cumplido la apuesta esa aunque hubiera sido real, usted… es un bruto insensible - dijo comenzando a caminar pasando por el lado de el que en un reflejo la detuvo y la giro hacia el tomándola por la muñeca de su brazo derecho

- si que esto de la batalla te aflojo la lengua, eres una mujer insolente- dijo mientras la acercaba

- ya no volveré a callarme con alguien como usted, no merece ni un ápice del respeto que le tenia, le diré exactamente lo que pienso- dijo la joven intentando soltarse

- como lo que acabas de decirme no, eso de que antes si me habrías besado – dijo dejándola sin palabras con lo ojos bien abiertos, mientras ella intentaba liberarse de la mano de el

- cla… claro que no, suélteme… – agrego la chica forcejeando con el – no le daría un beso nunca – dijo enfadada – tendría que estar loca…-

- loca? Yo creo que sigues siendo solo una niña desabrida, asustadiza, tonta y obediente que hace todo lo que le ordenan, te da miedo reconocer que si te hubiera besado antes me habrías contestado - agrego el joven divertido, ella abrió sus ojos incrédula de sus palabras – eres una cobarde que no es capaz de mantener lo que dice, ni de tener iniciativa propia - agrego divertido

- no soy una niña, soy una mujer – dijo ofendida, como podía el decir que era desabrida, acaso era fea, eso le dolió mas que cualquier otro insulto apretó sus manos y lo encaro - y no le tengo miedo… no soy una cobarde… y claro que mantengo cada palabra que digo, cumpliré con mi parte de la apuesta, no soy una mentirosa - dijo mientras seguía intentando soltarse, el sonreía divertido mientras miraba la muñeca de la joven, a Tamao eso le dio mucha rabia y unas ganas de demostrarle que se equivocaba así que sin medir sus actos hizo lo que Len Tao nunca se habría esperado de ella

Repentinamente la joven dejo de pelear contra el, eso le pareció raro así que la miro para saber que sucedía - ya no forcejeas que pasa vas a…- no pudo seguir sus palabras, había sido callado por los labios de Tamao, que a pesar de no tener idea de lo que hacia, había puesto sus labios sobre los de el, Len por su parte estaba estático, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo… ella estaba besándolo y movía lentamente sus labios sobre los de el hasta darle un beso dejando sus labios pegados sobre los de el. Ambos estaban inmóviles, Len estaba desarmado ante ella, sin darse cuenta Tamao le había quitado todas sus defensas y no solo de la impresión sino por la única arma que Tamao tenia contra el y que lo dejaba indefenso ante ella sin saberlo, Tamao por su lado, estaba concentradísima en besar al joven para callarlo de una vez por todas y demostrarle que ella era toda una mujer fuerte que cumplía con sus palabras. De un segundo a otro, Tamao recobro su cordura y abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando su cerebro le hizo comprender lo que había hecho, intento apartarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Len había dejado caer su Horaiken y la había tomado de la cintura, acercándola para ser el quien la besaba ahora lentamente intentando que ella le contestara, sin darse cuenta Tamao comenzó a responderle primero torpemente pero después parecía reconocer como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes, además el sabor de esa boca que estaba sobre la suya, no le era desconocido para nada, lo sentía tan familiar como si hubiera besado esos labios varias veces ya.

Por el lado de Len, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había besado a la joven que todas las ganas que tenia por ella le estaban explotando en la boca atrayéndola e intentando robarle con fuerza cada beso a la pelirosada, la tomo en el aire y la apoyo contra un árbol sin que ella se diera cuenta. La separo un poco de su boca para respirar – espera… déjame respirar…- dijo susurrándole a la joven en los labios, pero fue ella quien lo acerco nuevamente volviendo a besarlo, logrando que este sonriera al sentir las ansias con las que ella lo acercaba para volver a besarlo, estaba tan embelesada por el beso anterior que ni se fijaba en lo que hacia, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Len solo podía pensar en todo lo que había deseado eso que hacían ahora, Tamao abría su boca lentamente, dejándole el paso libre, por lo cual este podía invadirla sin ninguna oposición, la joven pelirosada parecía estar en otro mundo porque había olvidado todo lo demás, solo se dejaba besar por el joven ojos de oro que la retenía entre el árbol y su cuerpo y la sujetaba con fuerza contra el tronco, Tamao sin darse cuenta fue colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len acercándose ella misma a el lo mas que podía, mientras el además de besarla la acariciaba por la cintura delicadamente, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que a ambos les falto el aire, fue el entonces quien paro el beso que había entre ellos, Tamao tenia la respiración entrecortada al igual que el pero aun se encontraba demasiado perdida para saber lo que hacia – si seguimos así, no podré contenerme… por favor Tamao…- dijo el en un susurro contra la boca de ella, pero estaba demasiado perdida para poner atención a lo que el le decía una voz hizo que se separaran

- señorito Len!!! – escucharon ambos a lo lejos, eso fue lo que trajo a Tamao a la realidad, mientras abría sus ojos y lo miraba completamente impactada

Len respondió como si nada, estaba tranquilo como si lo que estaban haciendo no hubiera sido nada extraño - Bason estamos aquí –elevo su voz sin mirar a la joven y se giro hacia su espíritu acompañante que aparecía entre los árboles

- Señorito que bueno que encontró a la señorita Tamao, estaba preocupado porque no la encontré por ningún lugar – Tamao los miraba atónita, ellos estaban hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, en eso Chun Gi apareció junto a ella

- señorita esta bien? – Tamao no respondió porque tenia su vista fija en Len Tao - No esta herida verdad?- dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a su joven ama al ver que esta parecía no reaccionar – señorita? – repentinamente Tamao se sonrojo como un tomate, ella había hecho lo que había creído?. Len Tao la miro de repente y se acerco a ella que dio un paso atrás, perturbada

- que te ocurre?- dijo Len Tao mirándola fijamente con sus ojos dorados brillantes en ella

- yo… y me lo pregunta? Acabamos de… pues de… - estaba roja y el como si nada

- de que hablas… aquí no paso nada… -agrego el mientras la chica empuñaba sus manos

- Como que nada – decía la joven frustrada y respirando entrecortado con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, se imaginaba todo lo que sucedería si se enteraban en la mansión Tao, que diría Jun? Pero fue otra cosa la que salio de su boca sin pensarlo – acaso lo que paso no significo nada? – eso fue lo que salio de su boca, no preocupación por lo que paso sino por la indiferencia de el ante todo -Solo fue una diversión para usted?- Len miro a Bason y a Chun Gi ambos desaparecieron

- escucha tranquilízate, acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere?, dime porque si estas dispuesta a decirle a todos que me besaste, no tengo problemas en admitirlo - Tamao abrió los ojos, era cierto, después de todo ella había comenzado todo, ella fue quien lo beso en un principio

- no yo… no… quiero decir que yo… - Len notaba su confusión pero que otra cosa podía hacer, claro que eso había significado todo para el pero decirle eso seria confirmarle que la amaba y no podía hacer eso, no ahora, era mejor que ella creyera que el no le daba importancia y quedara entre los dos como un secreto porque si ella lo decía seguramente la familia le daría un castigo horrible y el no podía permitirlo

- escucha aquí no ocurrió nada, solo probaste un punto, no eres una cobarde, admito que me sorprendió que lo hicieras pero prometo no volver a insultarte, ni a decir nada malo de ti, de acuerdo?- la chica no podía creer que el beso solo significara eso para el cuando sintió tantas cosas mientras el la besaba también

- no es eso, yo solo…- se sonrojo rápidamente mientras juntaba sus manos y las presionaba con fuerza, que acaso quería decirle que le gusto, de hecho ahora que se daba cuenta iba a decirle que el le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo? Que acaso estaba loca? No podía decirle eso a Len Tao, el se reiría de ella como hace poco, además como estaba segura de que le gustaba, solo por un beso? Len sonrió y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, porque no podía contenerse al verla así cerca de el, mientras la joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando ella volvió a la realidad Len estaba a centímetros de ella

Len ya no pudo contenerse mas - sabes que creo… - agrego susurrándole al oído, ella lo miro dando un paso hacia atrás pero el dio un paso para volver a quedar a la misma distancia anterior – creo que te gusto…- dijo para tomarla de nuevo de la cintura – tu que crees? – dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba – te gusto verdad?- sonrió otra vez, sus ojos brillaban atrayendo toda la atención de Tamao.

- yo… yo… claro que no, a… además usted dijo que era una niña desabrida a la que jamás besaría – dijo Tamao tratando de defenderse, pero eso le duro muy poco, al sentirlo mas cerca la joven entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar despacio y entrecortadamente, el estaba tan cerca y su boca peligrosamente volvía a estar a centímetros de la de ella

- si pero puedo cambiar de opinión, de hecho tu beso me demostró que no eres una niña desabrida, además tu me debes una apuesta…- susurro contra sus labios haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, lo alejara un poco y volviera a la realidad

- no, claro que no, usted… yo… el beso…- dijo ella sonrojándose pero enfadada por las palabras de el, mientras este sonreía con superioridad

- no es cierto, tu lo hiciste para probarme que no eras una cobarde, no por la apuesta… ahora… - agrego acercándola mas a el y colocando sus labios contra la boca de Tamao otra vez – ahora yo quiero mi premio por ganarte…- dijo sujetándola firmemente – y adivina que quiero…- entonces fue el quien la beso sin esperar una respuesta, aunque esta vez fue con mas fuerza que antes, entro en la boca de Tamao rápidamente y sin oposición sobre todo por la estupefacción de ella ante su actuar, sin embargo pronto ella comenzó a responderle, lo abrazo por el cuello y se dejo besar como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sus besos eran demasiado seductores para negarse a ellos, y el movía su lengua por la boca de Tamao con tal maestría que no podía resistírsele, repentinamente termino el beso sin soltarla – admite que te gustó… - dijo colocándose a milímetros de la boca de Tamao, quien no sabia ni que estaba ocurriendo - yo se que te gustó… como ahora que te mueres porque te vuelva a besar – Tamao estaba tan hipnotizada por el que no pudo negarse – dilo… -susurro casi en una orden esperando la respuesta de la chica, que parecía recordar aquellas palabras… en algún recuerdo nubloso

- si… yo… me gustó- dijo casi en un susurro inaudible, estaba con los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver la sonrisa de el sobre su boca, por alguna razón volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos era lo único que deseaba en ese minuto, no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo, el la tenia atrapada y esperaba que no la soltara, por lo menos en esos minutos quería estar atada a el

Al verla tan entregada, Len no pudo resistirlo y volvió a besarla con más fuerza que antes, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar mientras la cargaba alejando los pies de Tamao del piso – deberías… – dijo entre besos cortos que le daba a la joven pelirosada – negarte…- continuo caminando con ella entre sus brazos - sabes... – pero Tamao estaba demasiado embelesada para hacerle algún caso a sus palabras, - esto no debería estar sucediendo… – agrego antes de darle otro beso a la chica, llego con ella hasta dejarla de espaldas contra un árbol nuevamente – porque me vuelves loco… - volvió a besarla tomándola en brazos para alejarla del árbol, luego de un rato volvió a interrumpir el beso mirándola fijamente mientras ella alzaba la vista hacia el – creo que ahora no podré culparte de que fuiste tu quien me beso - tomo la boca de la joven como suya y no paro de hacerlo hasta que llego con ella en sus brazos hasta un puente donde la luz de la luna los ilumino a ambos – me parece que esto no debe continuar… – dijo Len bajando a Tamao de sus brazos y colocándola en el suelo, ella suspiro abriendo los ojos hacia el, se notaba decepcionada lo que hizo sonreír al joven peliviolaceo – yo pensé que ibas a darme un golpe pero parece que prefieres que te de otro beso – Tamao se sonrojo y desvió su mirada

La chica temblaba al alejarse de el, se notaba pálida y temerosa - mejor regresemos a la pensión…- dijo Tamao sin mirarlo, se notaba seria…- es muy tarde…-

- ahora eres tu quien cree que esto no significo nada?- Tamao se giro hacia el impresionada por sus palabras, se notaba extraño, jamás pensó ver una expresión como esa en el rostro de Len Tao

- cla… claro que no, yo… - respondió lo mas rápido que pudo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su actitud y bajo la vista alejándola de la de el – yo solo… estoy confundida…- agrego la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia la pensión Asakura


	28. Chapter 28

Hola aunque no lo crean estoy aquí

Demore bastante en actualizar y la razón es que no sabia como continuar el instante en que deje el capitulo anterior

Hoy me desperté con ánimos de seguir así que les dejo la continuación espero tener mas tiempo para seguir la historia

Gracias a todos los que la siguen y por sus mensajes

Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste mucho

Un beso para todos

Suerte con sus vidas

Y ánimo

Kira Ishida

Ahora lo bueno el capitulo 26

Capitulo 26 Todo es cosa de sentimientos

La chica temblaba al alejarse de el, se notaba pálida y temerosa - mejor regresemos a la pensión…- dijo Tamao sin mirarlo, se notaba seria…- es muy tarde…-

- ahora eres tu quien cree que esto no significo nada?- Tamao se giro hacia el impresionada por sus palabras, se notaba extraño, jamás pensó ver una expresión como esa en el rostro de Len Tao

- cla… claro que no, yo… - respondió lo mas rápido que pudo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su actitud y bajo la vista alejándola de la de el – yo solo… estoy confundida…- agrego la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia la pensión Asakura

OooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras caminaba en silencio hacia la pensión no podía dejar de pensar en el joven que caminaba tras de ella, ¿que había sido todo eso? Por un minuto sintió que el le correspondía de una forma muy fuerte, ¿estaba loca? Corresponder, ¿pero a que? Ella no estaba enamorada de el, no había sentimientos a los que corresponder… o acaso si los había… No sabia como explicar lo que había hecho, pero en ese momento sentía que eso era lo que quería hacer, estar así con el, dejándose besar y abrazar, eso era lo correcto… su cabeza estaba baja pero abrió los ojos a mas no poder al analizar todo lo que estaba pensando y lo que había ocurrido, ahora… con la cabeza fría, meditaba las palabras de el, antes de que comenzaran a caminar, con esto no pudo dejar de notar todas las propias, noto cada cosa que le había dicho ella, el reproche que le hizo por creer que el beso no había sido importante para el, ¿porque dijo eso? Si se supone que debería dar gracias de que el no lo considerase mas que algo sin importancia, luego recordó la forma tan rápida en la que ella le había respondido que si significaba algo para ella, y mientras avanzaba sin hablar sumergida en sus pensamientos, apretó sus manos, y comenzó a darse cuenta que con cada paso ya no era confusión lo que sentía dentro de si, si no otro sentimiento. 

Mientras tanto Len Tao caminaba a cierta distancia de ella, reprochándose a si mismo su debilidad y el hecho de que no pudiera contenerse a si mismo cerca de ella, en que minuto se le ocurrió apostarle un beso, tan loco se había vuelto al no poder tocarla, el no era así, era una persona fría, cabal, calculadora y seria, que media cada uno de sus pasos antes de darlos, miro la espalda de la joven fijamente y decidió que debía alejarse y mantener una distancia prudente de ella para no cometer mas errores, y de paso, no confundirla mas de lo que era obvio que ya estaba… con determinación, comenzó a avanzar mas rápido, tenia que alejarse de ella antes de que empezara a decir cosas débiles como "estoy enamorado de ti" eso lo enfureció, no podía permitirse esa debilidad con el torneo en mira.

Tamao solo despertó cuando lo sintió caminar delante de ella, ¿cuando fue que la sobrepaso? Entonces sin darse cuenta se atrevió a hablar - yo… - pero no sabia que decirle, por su parte Len no le respondió nada, ni siquiera se giro a verla, siguió caminando con paso firme, la joven lo miro algo sorprendida y luego comenzó a caminar mas rápido para alcanzarlo, ¿acaso se había enfadado?, ¿pero por que? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso el si sentía… algo calido invadió su corazón algo parecido a esperanza? Recordó lo que había dicho antes de comenzar a caminar, había dicho algo tan vano…– por favor espérame…- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, esto hizo que se detuviera y la mirara de vuelta, se veía extraño, sorprendido por la forma familiar que ella había usado para hablarle pero ella continuo hablando, se notaba que era algo que le estaba costando mucho – tal vez lo que dije no fue lo que tu…- agrego mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista, seguro se daría cuenta de todo si no decía algo pronto…

- no te confundas…- comenzó con la tortura que era para el decir todo eso - como dije antes, lo que paso aquí, no debe tener ninguna importancia para los dos…- noto que ella apretaba las manos y bajaba la mirada – fue solo un juego, tome lo que se supone apostamos y ya…- vio que ella apretaba las manos con mas fuerza y volvió a hablar, tenia que convencerla de que eso debía quedar así… como una absoluta nada – escucha, ambos nos excedimos, además los ánimos no estaban muy calmos después de esa batalla, se que sabes que nada de eso debía suceder, verdad?- Tamao levanto la vista para fijarla en el, tan frío y serio como siempre, calculando todo como un autentico Tao, porque ella no podía verlo tan frío como el? Seguro los sentimientos que creyó ver en el hace unos minutos no fueron nada mas que un espejismo de lo que ella quería ver o tal vez un que capricho del minuto… respiro hondo 

- tiene razón… también fue mi culpa… no debí retarlo desde un principio…- agrego volviendo a utilizar la formalidad entre ellos, y tratando de contener ese extraño sentimiento que sentía en el pecho al verlo y que ahora amenazaba con convertirse en lagrimas – sabia que no tenia oportunidad de ganar… y sin embargo continué…- agrego bajando la vista con frustración, la tristeza de su mirada lo apuñalo en ese minuto, maldita mujer porque tenia que afectarle tanto…

- lo hiciste muy bien…- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica haciéndola mirarlo con algo de sorpresa, sabia que no debía tocarla y mas al sentir el estremecimiento de ella cuando puso su mano en el hombro, pero verla triste era lo que menos soportaba del mundo, eso comenzó a pensar… a pensar en lo insensible a todo afecto y sentimiento que había sido siempre y ahora estaba ahí, intentando no ser cruel ni frío, incluso tratando de ser amable… suspiro para si mismo al sentirse derrotado por ella – perdón por lo que sucedió, y por los arrebatos que tuve contigo, creo que hiciste que en verdad me tomara esto en serio…- agrego dejando de tocar el hombro de Tamao

- las cosas que dijo…- agrego intentando descubrir algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, no sabia porque lo hacia pero algo dentro de si esperaba que dijera ciertas palabras… ese "me vuelves loco" todavía rondaba por su cabeza… pero esas palabras estaban muy lejos de salir de la boca de Len Tao, no solo porque eran peligrosas para el, sino porque también podrían causar bastantes problemas y confusiones en ella

- todo fueron arrebatos, no sabia lo que decía… digamos que fue por el momento…- dijo tratando de esquivarla pero no tenia que luchar mucho, ya que ella también ocultaba su vista de el, Tamao trataba de mirar a otro lado porque ahora era conciente de lo que su corazón deseaba escuchar aunque su cabeza sabia que era lo que salía de su boca lo que realmente ocurriría desde el principio, sin darse cuenta se sintió ofendida y molesta, levanto la vista y vio la de el desviada

- pues cualquier cosa que dije también fue por causa de eso… no sabia lo que decía…- agrego enfadada, el pudo notarlo sin mirarla, era tan cristalina para el que no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba intentando sonar orgullosa sin lograrlo por supuesto, sonrió para si mismo y agrego

- entonces no hay nada mas que decir… esto queda como si no hubiera pasado - volvió a caminar intentando no decir nada que pudiera delatarlo, noto que ella no avanzaba ni un paso. El rostro de ella reflejaba decepción, una que ni ella esperaba – que sucede? – agrego Len al girarse para mirarla, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero se notaba triste… que estaría pensando? Se pregunto a si mismo- que te ocurre? Ying- agrego llamando la atención de ella por utilizar ese nombre que usaba En Tao con ella

- no nada…- luego comenzó a caminar y siguieron en silencio por un tramo bastante largo que volvía todo el ambiente tenso y muy incomodo, mientras ella meditaba todo lo ocurrido, quizás eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle, que eso quedara en nada… suspiro luego de analizarlo fríamente como seguro Len había hecho mucho antes, en el minuto en el que recobro la cordura de si mismo, Tamao se dio cuenta en ese instante de que algo como eso, entre ellos debía y era imposible, además… donde se supone había dejado todos sus deseos de que el por fin la viera como su hermana?, sonrió al notar que ahora el la llamaba otra vez Ying… por que eso ahora no le resultaba tan satisfactorio como lo habría sido unas horas atrás? Sintió pesar por sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos no podían haber cambiado solo por unos cuantos besos y abrazos… intento mirarlo sin que el lo notara, se sonrojo al verlo, ahí estaba el, tan frío y compuesto, como siempre, con su aire de superioridad y arrogancia que lo hacían ver miles de veces mas atractivo que cuando era un niño, noto la diferencia con Yoh, el también lo era pero Len Tao parecía tener un aura intensa y llamativa, tan atrayente para ella, como si fuera un imán para ella, que ingenua en pensar cosas que no tenias razón de ser, sonrió y elevo la vista hacia el con resignación y buscando calmarse, lo mejor era olvidar todos esos momentos –entonces…- dijo para luego mirarlo con su dulce sonrisa – crees que he mejorado?- agrego intentando cambiar la conversación despejando los ánimos de ambos que se notaban bastante tensos, la pregunta lo sorprendió en un principio, pero al notar el esfuerzo que ella hacia para no perder la compostura y la tranquilidad levanto la vista al frente y respondió lo mas franco que pudo

- lo hiciste mejor de lo que creí… supongo que ya no diré nunca que eres una carga, puedes defenderte perfectamente sola…- agrego mirando sus heridas olvidadas durante ese tiempo y se las enseño a ella – tendrás que esforzarte por curarlas antes de que Jun las note… - Tamao miro como estas aun estaban abiertas y la sangre fluía de ellas, tomo uno de los brazos del joven Tao para mirarlas bien mientras el la observaba tranquilamente, pensó en lo imposible que le resultaba ahora en hecho de que no se hubiera podido enamorar de ella, si era un ángel, era hermosa y dulce, y sobre todo tan alegre y diferente a el, cuando sintió la mano de ella pasar por su herida no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor, ella elevo la vista hacia el mientras quitaba la mano rápidamente…

- lo lamento, las curare en cuanto regresemos… - dijo bajando la cabeza algo afligida, como pudo olvidar todo ese daño, Len vio su rostro preocupado y trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza era obvio que se estaba culpando…

- por lo demás… – la chica levanto la vista - tus técnicas son muy buenas, pero ya sabes… - agrego tratando de mostrarse lo mas serio y objetivo posible pero reconociendo su superioridad por sobre todo

- eres demasiado fuerte para mi…- agrego levantando la vista con una sonrisa tranquila que el respondió, sonrojándose y mirando al frente, asintiendo seriamente – ya lo sabia, pero es bueno que ahora no pienses que soy un estor…- pero no la dejo continuar sin darse cuenta de sus palabras abrió la boca

- jamás creí que fueras un estorbo… - ella elevo su vista hacia el sorprendida – verte como mi hermana es algo que…- dijo intentando no delatarse

- cuesta mucho? – dijo ella completando la oración y siendo una suerte de alivio para el que no encontraba como decirlo 

- algo así…- agrego mientras pensaba que las palabras que el habría dicho serian "jamás lo haré" justo en ese minuto llegaban a la entrada de la pensión Asakura – será mejor que entremos- Tamao miro al frente, el camino había sido mucho mas agradable después de que la tensión había pasado, se sorprendió del hecho de que pudieran entablar una conversación algo mas amigable que de costumbre, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido un momento atrás. Miro por unos minutos a Len mientras este abría la puerta, era bastante agradable estar en su compañía, y eso no lo había notado hasta ese minuto, - vamos…- dijo al entrar a la pensión. Len miro hacia la escalera, ahí estaba Anna mirándolo fijamente, al ver entrar a la pelirosa tras el sus ojos se volvieron mas fijos y fríos, Len suspiro parecía que esa mujer sabia todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

- Señorita Anna que hace despierta? – pregunto la pelirosa inocentemente mientras Anna le daba la espalda y comenzaba a subir las escaleras

- fui por un vaso de agua…- dijo Anna mientras Tamao caminaba hacia ella 

- déjala… mejor será que me cures…- agrego Len mirando a la pelirosada que se giraba a el mirando las heridas que sangraban aun

- voy por el botiquín…- para luego salir hacia el baño del primer piso

- estaré en mi cuarto- agrego mientras la veía marcharse y el se dirigía hacia la escalera era obvio que la rubia le haría un escándalo y prefería que Tamao no estuviera presente

Al subir por las escaleras sintió la presencia que esperaba – no le hice nada malo, así que no me mires como si quisieras matarme…- Anna estaba parada unos pasos alejada de la escalera 

- es que en realidad si es eso lo que quiero hacer – agrego la rubia sin intimidarse con el, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos Anna era una mujer bastante intimidante 

Len sonrió al escucharla – puedes entonces sentirte feliz porque aunque no me mato si me hizo daño…- agrego mostrándole a la rubia las heridas que tenia en su brazo. Anna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

- por fin alguien te da lo que te mereces… jamás pensé que seria ella y menos que tu dejaras a alguien lastimarte sin devolverle el daño… – dijo mientras Len subía los escalones con rostro fastidiado por las palabras de la rubia – aunque debí suponer que solo dejarías que ella te lo hiciera, después de todo es ella a quien lastimaste y quien merece cobrárselo de ti - Tamao comenzaba a subir la escalera silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie cuando escucho lo que decían, no supo porque pero las palabras de Anna hicieron que quisiera seguir escuchando

- si no la lastime sabes la razón – agrego mientras llegaba a la altura de la rubia. Tamao que estaba abajo recordó que durante toda la pelea Len Tao no había levantado una mano para herirla realmente, simplemente esquivaba los ataques y cada vez que se acercaba a ella jamás era con la intención de lastimarla de verdad, incluyendo la vez que lanzo su Horaiken solo era para detener su paso, para nada mas que eso… eso la sorprendió… cual seria la razón de todo eso?

- esa que dices tu que es, para mi son todas mentiras tuyas… pero es bueno saber que hay alguien a quien no puedes golpear y que puede lastimarte sin darse cuenta…eso debe torturarte con lo orgulloso que eres - agrego la rubia sonriendo con ironía. Len suspiro con cansancio y resignación

- supongo que todos tenemos puntos débiles, no crees?- dijo mientras miraba hacia la habitación de Yoh, Anna lo miro con frialdad para luego girarse pero antes de irse agrego 

- la verdad no tengo de que preocuparme… toda esta farsa se te vendrá abajo pronto, aunque no haga nada, tu hermana sigue insistiendo y metiéndole cosas en la cabeza- Len la miro serio – acaso no sabes que fue idea de Jun esa tontería de que Tamao te enfrentara?- agrego la rubia enfadada

- ya lo sabia, Jun siempre intenta ponerme contra la pared… es uno de sus juegos como siempre, pero no lograra lo que se propone, por lo menos por ahora no sucederá nada, ya veremos después del torneo…- agrego el firmemente – lo que no entiendo es que si lo sabias porque no lo evitaste?- agrego el mirándola con suspicacia

- Quería ver si te atrevías a ponerle una mano encima, eso me habría dado la razón y me habría permitido darte la lección que te hace falta…- dijo seriamente

- parece que sobrepase tus expectativas no? – Len sabía que Anna esperaba cualquier paso en falso para arrebatarles a Tamao y era obvio si deseaba protegerla como no quería admitir ante la pelirosada 

- no te des tanta importancia, simplemente esperare que te descubras ante ella – dijo sin prisa

- eso no sucederá, crees que soy tonto como para delatarme a mi mismo?- dijo tranquilo y con superioridad

- claro que no, pero creo que subestimas a Tamao, aunque sea despistada se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que no la tratas como a todos los demás y que no la proteges porque Yoh te lo haya pedido… tu sabes que eso pasara…- agrego la rubia con tranquilidad y sin emoción en su mirada

- no la subestimo pero es demasiado inocente para pensar eso de mi y si sospecha algo utilizare alguna excusa, como los lazos familiares tal vez… por lo menos mientras dura el torneo - agrego cruzando sus brazos 

- con lo buen hermano que eres con ella, si seguro se lo creerá todo…- agrego con ironía mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero la voz de Len la hizo detenerse

- o tal vez le diré que me amenazaste si no la cuidaba eso seguro si se lo creerá – agrego sarcástico mientras la rubia le dirigía una mirada fría 

- esto jamás debería haber pasado, desde un principio debí haberme negado a que se fuera contigo, para que esto no ocurriera, fui una descuidada – Len seguía mirándola sin notar la presencia de Tamao 

- que es lo que te molesta tanto, esto no es para nada asunto tuyo, Tamao no es familia tuya y por lo que yo recuerdo la tratabas bastante mal, además es obvio que encontraste a algún otro que se ocupara de los quehaceres – Anna comenzaba a enfadarse por las palabras del peliviolaceo – ahora que no es nada de ustedes pretendes dártelas de su amiga, ella no recibió mas amor de ti que el de una taza así que mejor no vengas frente a mi fingiendo serlo, siempre la viste como la chiquilla tonta que estaba enamorada de Yoh…- Anna no respondió las palabras de Len con ninguna excusa, porque sabia que era cierto lo que el decía, volvió a tomar su tan altiva calma y agrego

- se lo que ocurrirá cuando se de cuenta, y no pienses que saldrás beneficiado entonces, porque en el minuto en el que se de cuenta de lo que pasa aquí, recordara todo… todas las cosas que ya no están… y tal vez ya no quiera volver a mirarte la cara nunca mas… así que prepárate para lo que viene – agrego con frialdad para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación

- entonces será muy tarde… porque ya será toda mía- dijo en un susurro para si y camino hasta su habitación para esperar a la pelirosada. Tamao por otro lado no podía creer todas las cosas que había escuchado, no pudo oír toda la conversación con claridad pero las cosas que si logro escuchar la dejaron algo confundida y perpleja… era una debilidad para el?, eso era extraño, y que se suponía que no recordaba, acaso había algo que no sabia? y porque el no era capaz de herirla? Su cabeza estaba cada vez mas confusa, fue una suerte para Len que ella no alcanzara a escuchar su ultimo susurro pero ahora Tamao estaría mas alerta que nunca a las reacciones del peliviolaceo cosa que era obvia el no sabia… recordó que dijeron que era despistada, pues de ahora en adelante se fijaría muy bien en todo, así podría descubrir lo que ocurría con el para que dijeran todas esas cosas extrañas y no estaría desatenta a lo que la rodeaba y que parecía todos sabían excepto ella…

Entro a la habitación donde estaba Len Tao, quitándose la camisa con bastante cuidado, se sonrojo al verlo, en ese minuto olvido toda la concentración y la atención que se dijo tendría cuando estuviera cerca de el, se veía bastante bien semidesnudo, su cabello estaba alborotado pero eso solo lo hacia ver mucho mejor, repentinamente el se giro para mirarla…

- que esperas, te vas a quedar allí mirándome o me vas a curar?- agrego mientras la joven comenzaba a caminar hacia el y el se sentaba sobre el suelo, esperando que ella llegara a su lado – esto es un fastidio - dijo mientras la joven miraba las heridas, que parecían ser muchas mas de las que ella le había hecho

- debió decirme que le curara las heridas que le hizo el joven Yoh en la mañana?- Len dio un bufido 

- esos rasguños no son nada – dijo con superioridad mientras Tamao colocaba un algodón con alcohol sobre una de las heridas haciendo que el se quejara levemente

- parece que si son algo, porque si no lo fueran no se estaría quejando- dijo mientras el levantaba la vista sorprendido por la forma en que ella le dirigía la palabra

- parece que la pelea esa te ha dado incluso agallas para reprenderme- agrego mientras ella levantaba la vista y se sonrojaba, ahora que lo notaba era exactamente eso lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta

- lo siento… no quise- dijo mientras bajaba la vista hacia las heridas otra vez

- esta bien, mientras no te pongas como Jun, me da lo mismo…- Tamao sonrió levemente mientras seguía curando las heridas. Era verdad que Jun exageraba mucho cuando se trataba de las heridas de Len, incluso aquellas que eran muy pequeñas

- son tantas que parece que no acabare nunca- dijo mas para ella que para el pero como lo dijo en voz alta pudo escucharla

- no hace falta que las cures todas, solo las mas grandes…- agrego mientras ella se sorprendía dándose cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

- claro que si, si alguna se infecta tendrá muchos problemas y eso no seria buena idea antes del torneo…- dijo mientras terminaba de vendar un brazo del chico

- como quieras, pero después no me culpes de que no pudiste dormir…- dijo mirándola de reojo mientras ella sonreía, en ese minuto Bason apareció en la habitación

- señorito Len menos mal que regreso, estaba preocupado por usted –Tamao miro a Bason y sonrió era bueno ver que el espíritu de Len Tao siempre estaba preocupado por el

- no te preocupes Bason en unos minutos terminare de curar todas sus heridas y podrá dormir y descansar – dijo la chica tranquilamente – hoy a sido un día muy largo…-

- muchas gracias señorita si no fuera porque usted siempre lo cura el señorito Len terminaría mas herido y con mas cicatrices que las que tiene- agrego mientras Len comenzaba a impacientarse de que ellos hablaran como si no estuviera allí

- ya dejen de decir tonterías, Bason ve a descansar o lo que sea que hagas cuando duermo, y tu mejor termina pronto porque si no, ninguno de los dos podrá dormir…- dijo serio y como en un mandato, mientras Bason se retiraba y Tamao sonreía 

- creo que hace mucho que no estábamos en esta situación - dijo ella sonriendo para tratar de aliviar el ambiente entre ellos que venia tenso desde hacia un rato ya, parecía que recordar el pasado la hacia sentirse mejor 

- no fue hace tanto…- dijo el sin pensar mientras ella le miraba divertida 

- claro que si, la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace mucho – agrego ella mientras el la miraba sin expresión alguna 

- la ultima vez fue hace muy poco…- agrego en un murmullo para si con la mirada fija en ella, sus ojos dorados brillaban extrañamente y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana lo hacia ver mucho mas atractivo que de costumbre, el corazón de Tamao comenzó a palpitar de una forma que ella no comprendía, se comenzó a sentir incomoda ante la mirada fija de el, entonces bajo la vista tratando de concentrarse en las heridas pero torpemente, se le caían las cosas sin poder controlarlo, 

- lo… lo lamento…- dijo algo nerviosa mientras recogía una venda que había dejado caer. El sonrió al notar como ella se colocaba nerviosa por una simple mirada suya, siguió la mayor parte del tiempo observándola, cosa que la estaba incomodando muchísimo, repentinamente se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que una mirada de el la ponía tan tensa, no era miedo sino nerviosismo, recordaba que algo similar le pasaba cuando Yoh la miraba cuando vivía con los Asakura, pero ahora era mucho mas intenso que cuando era una niña, sin mencionar que la mirada de Len Tao era mucho mas penetrante que la de Yoh Asakura, por unos minutos el cerro sus ojos, entonces Tamao levanto la vista y se dio cuenta del escenario en el que se encontraban, a solas en el cuarto de el, en plena oscuridad solo acompañados por la luz de la luna, todo silencioso, el estaba sin camisa algo despeinado pero completamente tranquilo y perfecto, y ella completamente nerviosa, solo por el hecho de que sus ojos dorados se posaran en ella, era como si antes no la notara pero ahora solos, en silencio y con sus ojos fijos en ella era obvio que la viera, sin evitarlo recordó todos los besos que se habían dado momentos atrás, tal vez habían sido un impulso, un arrebato, pero habían ocurrido y ahora que lo miraba entendía porque había dejado que la besara y se había entregado de esa forma tan abierta a el y a sus impulsos, era tan atrayente que seguro era imposible que ninguna mujer le rechazara si el quería algo de ella. Pensó en el hecho de que jamás lo había visto como hombre, para ella solo era el amigo malhumorado de su joven Yoh, y después su hermano en la familia Tao, algo que el parecía despreciar por sobre todo, sin embargo desde hacia pocas horas atrás lo notaba como lo que era un hombre tan atractivo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara sin motivo y que jamás se dejaba vencer por nada, que se mostraba siempre firme e insensible, que era arrogante y muy superior en todo, paso un tiempo curando cada herida sin hablar ni decir nada, el silencio entre ellos también era un alivio cuando lo curaba, entonces suspiro sin darse cuenta y bajo la vista y notar lo insignificante que se sentía ante el. El suspiro hizo que el abriera los ojos y la mirara, se notaba cabizbaja y algo pensativa 

- parece que curarme fuera un martirio para ti…- dijo con tranquilidad llamando la atención de ella que le miro – si quieres puedes marcharte, además necesitas dormir un poco- Tamao sonrió ante la preocupación que el mostraba por ella, algo que jamás había hecho antes por lo que ella podía recordar

- claro que no, solo pensaba… estaba divagando - dijo mientras se dedicaba a la herida que tenia en el hombro – puedo terminar, además ya solo queda esta…-

- y se pude saber en que pensabas?- ella pareció pensarlo al notar el interés de el, pero después contesto 

- en lo distintos que somos…- Len la miro intrigado

- bueno eso es mas que obvio, soy hombre y tu no…, soy chino y tu japonesa, que mas diferencias quieres… - dijo mientras ella sonreía al escuchar lo que había dicho sin pensar ni meditar como ella lo hacia hace bastante tiempo, repentinamente se pregunto en que pensaba el durante todo el tiempo que ella divago? Luego se fijo que el la miraba y recordó lo que hablaban

- ya se eso pero no es lo único en lo que somos distintos, de hecho hay muchas otras cosas en las que hay diferencias… y se que lo sabe…- agrego mientras colocaba el vendaje lentamente para no dañarlo – usted es muy fuerte y tan serio, además siempre logra ocultar cualquier emoción que pueda llegar a tener, y que pueda ser una debilidad ante sus oponentes y yo soy débil, insegura y no paro de mostrar mis sentimientos- dijo con resignación

- si y yo soy un gruñón y testarudo y tu eres amable y siempre ayudas a todos los que te rodean – dijo el sorprendiéndola – que pasa dije algo que no fuera cierto?- agrego mientras ella sonreía

- no, pero es muy superior a mi y jamás comete errores- agrego con simplicidad

- te sorprenderías…- agrego mas para si mismo que para ella que estaba mas concentrada en sus pensamientos que en el

- dijo algo? – agrego la chica al notar que el había dicho algo

- solo decía que todos cometemos errores…- dijo con tranquilidad volviendo la vista hacia su herida

- pero siempre es tan seguro sobre todo y nunca duda de nada… es imposible que cometa errores- agrego ella intentado explicarse – además siempre tiene la razón, nunca lo he visto equivocarse y consigue todo lo que quiere – dijo mirándolo con admiración

- si lo dices así, parece que soy un monstruo arrogante no?- dijo Len con calma sin siquiera cambiar su expresión, Tamao sonrió, repentinamente noto que el parecía intentar que no se descalificara aunque eso significara el mismo destacar sus defectos 

- no es arrogante…- Len levanto una ceja signo de que seguro ella mentía o lo decía para no enfadarlo, ella sonrió ante esa expresión – solo que siempre que lo miro es como si fuera miles de veces mas grande que yo, siempre lo vi de esa forma, superior…- agrego mientras el volvía su vista al frente

- claro que soy superior a ti, se me enseño a ser superior a todos, a que no debía bajar la guardia ni mostrar ninguna compasión por nadie, pero eso no significa que no valgas nada, de hecho tienes mas valor del que crees…- se sonrojo pero casi imperceptible, además su seguridad y seriedad cubrían junto con la oscuridad cualquier atisbo de emoción 

- porque entonces tuvo compasión por mi hoy?- agrego mirándolo fijamente

- a que te refieres?- agrego el casi sin comprender

- cree que no me di cuenta? – se alejo un poco de el y le entrego la camisa señal de que ya había terminado de curarlo, luego continuo – durante toda la pelea no me lastimo ninguna vez, incluso estoy casi segura de que intento que yo me lastimara lo menos posible, desviaba las flechas hacia mi pero podrían haber sido todas y solo lanzaba unas cuantas sobre mi, para que las esquivara con facilidad…- Len la miraba sin perder la calma mientras ella hablaba y bajaba la vista algo frustrada – e hizo lo mismo con las dagas, también con la Horaiken, la lanzo para cortar mi paso pero no para lastimarme, lo hizo todo para no herirme, por que?- agrego mirándolo fijo 

- cielos pensé que no lo notarias…- dijo en un suspiro mientras comenzaba a colocarse la camisa otra vez – solo no pensé que fuera necesario, además si te lastimo Jun…- Tamao levanto la vista – que crees que me diría Jun si te hago daño?- Tamao bajo la vista, no había pensado en Jun, como la quería Len, era obvio que por no lastimarla a ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

- ya lo entiendo, debe querer mucho a Jun…- dijo triste casi herida por las palabras de el, quien no pudo soportarlo y agrego levantando un poco la voz

- además si te lastimaba, me hubiera sentido muy culpable, jamás quise herirte solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que saldrías perjudicada y herida si te atacaba…- Tamao levanto la vista – y aunque no lo creas, no me desagradas, de hecho me he acostumbrado bastante a tenerte cerca…- vio como Tamao se sorprendía y dejaba la expresión triste fuera de su rostro – aunque eso no significa que…-

- ya lo se, pero todavía puedo seguir intentándolo… después de todo ya me ha llamado Ying varias veces - agrego mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín para luego colocarse de pie –ahora me retiro a mi cuarto, buenas noches- Len se coloco de pie junto con ella 

- te lo agradezco – Tamao se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada pero antes de llegar a ella Len tomo su mano antes de que esta tocara la puerta… Tamao se tenso al sentir la mano de el sobre la suya y cerro los ojos esperando a lo que haría el sin girarse… pero no ocurrió nada, entonces espero que el la soltara para poder marcharse sin embargo no lo hizo, repentinamente la giro hacia el, Tamao abrió los ojos intrigada y lo miro, el parecía mirarla con mas detenimiento que antes, ella se sorprendió porque la mirada de el sobre su cuerpo era muy fija e incomoda

- que… que pasa?- dijo sonrojándose al ver como el la miraba fijamente, repentinamente comenzó a acercarse y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir otra vez – y… yo… que…- en un segundo la tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre el suelo, esto además de sorprenderla hizo que su rostro se colocara rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, una vez en el suelo se coloco junto a ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la parte superior del traje ella intento alejarlo pero la fuerza con que la sujetaba era mucho mayor a pesar que intentaba ponerse de pie

- que hace suélteme… jo… Len!!- dijo nerviosa y con la voz temblorosa mientras el trataba de continuar. Al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió pero no tenia tiempo para eso asi que continuo con lo que hacia

- quédate quieta…- dijo exasperado al ver como ella no se dejaba hacer

- claro que no, estas loco, no dejare que me hagas eso… -estaba sonrojada por demás una cosa que el no había notado hasta que miro su rostro entonces comprendió que tenia que explicarse

- estas herida…- dijo haciendo que ella se quedara inmóvil por unos segundos

- claro que no lo estoy – agrego discutiendo con el para alejarlo – como puede decir eso solo para engañarme y quitarme la ropa…- agrego enfadada

- no seas niña, aun no te has dado cuenta? Que acaso no sientes dolor? déjame ver…-agrego intentando calmarla pero como no pudo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para que dejara de agitar los brazos, así que le arrebato sin ningún miramiento la parte superior del traje, ahora se encontraba con medio traje abajo y sin su sujetador dejando sus pechos a la vista del joven peliviolaceo, entonces dejo de pelear con el para cubrirse con los brazos – por fin… te quedas quieta… que tenga que desnudarte para que me hagas caso… - dijo el sonriendo mientras se colocaba tras ella, que no sabia que hacer aparte de cubrirse, al no sentirlo cerca de ella se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, - no te gires que tengo que ver que tan profundo es…- solo lo miro un poco, el tenia una mirada bastante seria y estaba acercando su mano a la espalda de la joven – como no te diste cuenta que tenias esta herida en la espalda…- agrego casi en un reproche ella se enfado así que le grito lo primero que se le ocurrió

- no se, tal vez fue el hecho de que no dejaba de besarme!!- agrego mientras el levantaba la vista y se sorprendía por lo sonrojada que ella estaba y lo que acababa de decir

- lo lamento, debí darme cuenta… -agrego tocando levemente la espalda de la chica pelirosada, increíblemente su disculpa la tranquilizo mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero también había sido el hecho de que acababa de recoger del piso su blusa rota y que tenia la mancha de sangre muy notoria

- esta muy mal?- dijo asustada

- no, pero será mejor que te cure de inmediato- dijo mientras tomaba el botiquín e intentaba abrirlo 

- curarme?- dijo sorprendida 

- claro, acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo?- ella sonrió al notar que se mostraba ofendido 

- claro que no, pero no pensé que quisiera… hacerlo- el se coloco muy serio entonces

- no soy tan desalmado sabes, además en parte fueron culpa mía, algunas de las flechas que desvié deben haber pasado cerca de tu espalda y no lo notaste…- agrego mientras tomaba el alcohol y comenzaba a pasarlo lentamente por las heridas de la joven

- ay… - dijo para luego intentar reprimir los gemidos de dolor que salían de su boca, eso lo asusto, jamás en su vida había escuchado algo tan aterrador para el, en ese minuto pensó que debía golpearse a si mismo por producirle heridas tan dolorosas a ella, intento terminar lo mas pronto que pudo para no seguir torturándola, sabia lo doloroso que era todo eso ya que el solía hacerse cientos de heridas y era una costumbre para el curarse, estaba acostumbrado al dolor pero ella, miro su suave y pálida espalda, sin ningún tipo de marca era frágil y delicada, debía estarle doliendo muchísimo. Luego de unos minutos termino ella parecía tener frío, pues se abrazaba a si misma, y temblaba un poco con la brisa que ingresaba por la ventana, en ese minuto no supo porque pero la abrazo por la espalda intentado no dañarla, para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo del frío, ella se sorprendió al notar lo cerca que estaba y lo miro asombrada por su acción

- tienes frío - dijo el con calma, y tranquilidad, ella solo asintió porque después del dolor que había sentido minutos antes no tenia ganas de reprocharle la cercanía, además se sentía tan calido, tan bien estar así de cerca con el, coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de el que la rodeaban por delante – no quise herirte, no volveré a lastimarte nunca…- agrego mientras ella intentaba refugiarse en el y asentía ante sus palabras

- gracias por curarme... – agrego temblando un poco y casi sin voz, se sentía tan extraña entre sus brazos, nunca pensó que llegaría a estar así con el, pero estar tan cerca era algo tan reconfortante

- tu me curas todo el tiempo… siempre lo haces…- dijo mas para si que para ella, esta sonrió, y se acerco mucho mas para sentir el calor que emanaba de el. Entonces comenzaron a salir a flote todos los sentimientos que afloraban cuando la tenia cerca, sin que ella pudiera decirle nada la tomo en brazos y la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto, Tamao lo miraba sorprendida, el no hablaba pero no hacia falta que lo hiciera, a su manera, era tan gentil como Yoh Asakura cuando hacia falta, como en ese minuto que la cargaba delicadamente hacia su cuarto…

Entraron al cuarto de ella, estaba mucho mas calido pues tenia la ventana cerrada, y la coloco sobre el suelo mientras buscaba el futon para poder abrirlo y acostarla dentro, ella sonrió al mirarlo, luego de que había arreglado todo intento levantarla nuevamente pero ella le detuvo – esta bien, puedo hacerlo sola…- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, el la observo y al ver su rostro con la dulce sonrisa que conocía se sintió aliviado y se levanto para marcharse, cuando Tamao se dio cuenta de que Len se marcharía no pudo evitarlo – yo… - eso hizo que se girara, se notaba nerviosa por como apretaba sus manos una contra la otra, como si quisiera decir algo, parecía que tenia una batalla interna en ese minuto – no quiero quedarme sola… - agrego mientras el abría los ojos con sorpresa, acaso le estaba pidiendo que durmiera en el mismo cuarto con ella? Trago lentamente, y se sonrojo, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, ella levanto la vista para mirarlo – por favor…- agrego sonrojada y volvió a bajar la vista. Eso fue lo único que necesito para convencerlo de pasar la noche allí, solo la vigilaría mientras dormía, mientras no se acercara todo estaría bien pensó el, mientras caminaba hacia una esquina del cuarto, se sentó con cuidado allí , para luego cerrar los ojos, después de unos minutos de mirarlo Tamao se puso de pie con uno de los cobertores en sus manos y se sentó a su lado lo cubrió con el cobertor y se acerco mucho a el, rozando sus pechos contra el brazo del joven peliviolaceo sin darse cuenta, Len abrió los ojos a mas no poder al notarla acercarse tanto a el 

Suspiro y sonrió al notar lo ingenua e inocente que era Tamao que se acurrucaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados - no sabes que lo que haces no esta bien?- dijo mirando hacia arriba para distraer su vista de la joven que se encontraba a su lado tranquila

- porque no?- pregunto inocentemente la chica pelirosada mientras abría los ojos y se cubría bien

- después de cómo te bese allá afuera, deberías darte cuenta de que no eres una niña desabrida como te dije y de que en mi puedes inspirar mas de un abrazo fraternal… - agrego mirándola fijamente, esto hizo que Tamao abriera los ojos como platos, se vio a si misma, sin ropa en la parte de arriba rozando su cuerpo contra el de el que por mucho que llevara una camisa puesta, no estaba abrochada, se alejo un poco mientras el cobertor caía dejando a la vista la parte superior de su cuerpo

Len abrió mucho sus ojos y se sonrojo al ver como caía la tela y dejaba expuesta la piel a la joven pelirosada, mientras ella estaba inmóvil ante sus ojos, ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento, ningún ruido, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el se recupero de la impresión, suspiro con cansancio y la cubrió, mientras Tamao cerraba los ojos sonrojada – definitivamente tu no sabes lo que provocas….- agrego mas para si que para ella

- lo lamento…- dijo ella mientras tomaba la tela con las dos manos para sujetarla contra su pecho, y el intentaba recuperarse – no fue mi intención – agrego mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba mucho a la manta que la cubría

- si lo se, créeme que lo se…- dijo mientras se levantaba, ella abrió los ojos al sentir que el se alejaba de ella - será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto antes que pase alguna otra cosa…- se notaba exhausto y algo irritado

- no hace falta yo… - Len se giro para mirarla, sonrió para si, al notar que la joven no quería que se alejara de ella. Era obvio que Tamao era inconciente por completo de su poder sobre el

- si la hace, además si seguimos así ninguno de los dos dormirá en toda la noche y es algo que después de lo de esta noche necesitamos mucho "hermanita" - agrego con un dejo de ironía que hizo sonreír a la joven pelirosada que le miraba desde el lugar donde estaban sentados juntos – buenas noches- agrego mientras abría la puerta y movía la mano en signo de despedida

- descansa…- dijo ella sonriendo mientras el cerraba la puerta, no sabia porque pero toda esa situación a parte de serle graciosa había sido extrañamente agradable

Después de cerrar la puerta, Len se apoyo sobre la pared, eso había sido bastante frustrante y lo había dejado con un problema en el pantalón que tenia que resolver con una ducha muy fría, sintió unos pasos tras el, sabia perfectamente quien era… 

- yo creí que estabas durmiendo, pero parece que estabas bastante entretenido – Jun estaba tras el, y le sonreía picaramente

- todo lo que me pasa es culpa tuya…- dijo malhumorado

- a si? Y por que si se puede saber?- dijo ella en reproche a sus palabras

- y mas encima lo preguntas, fue tu idea llevarla con nosotros a China desde un principio, si no fuera por ti, yo ahora no tendría tantos problemas ni confusiones- agrego en reproche mientras caminaba hacia su propio cuarto – con estos tontos sentimientos que no me puedo quitar… todo por estos tontos sentimientos…- dijo reprochándose también a si mismo

- no me eches la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de ella, en eso nadie mas que tu manda, además si venias tan seguido a ver a Yoh seguro la habrías visto y de todas formas te habrías terminado enamorando de ella…- Len apretó sus puños porque Jun tenia la razón

- como te gusta ganar en todo no?- dijo mientras se detenía frente a su cuarto

- igual que a ti solamente- dijo mientras el suspiraba cansado

-si es algo de familia supongo…- agrego mientras abría la puerta y entraba

- acaso no me vas a contar que paso ahora entre ustedes?- agrego ella con la vista iluminada

- que no lo sabes? Pensé que había sido idea tuya – dijo irónico para fastidiarla

- que gracioso, pensé que terminarías no se, confesándole tu amor, no que llegarías a estas horas con todas esas heridas- agrego levantando parte de la camisa de el – y menos que te vería así de irritado por salir del cuarto de Tamao, incluso llegue a pensar que dormirías allí- agrego tapando su rostro mientras sonreía y se burlaba de el

- eres una manipuladora, pero te aviso desde ahora que no quiero que te entrometas mas, ya tengo muchos problemas pensando en el torneo como para hacerlas de romeo…- Juno rió se notaba fastidiado, mientras Len buscaba algo que parecía no encontrar, Jun dio un vistazo al lugar, su vista quedo fija en una prenda de ropa que reconoció de Tamao, al principio sonrió pensando en que cosas habrían hecho Len y la pelirosada para que la prenda estuviera tirada en el piso, pero al tomarla vio que tenia una gran mancha de sangre miro a su hermano con reproche

- no me mires así – dijo el sin mirarla mientras sacaba de un cajón lo que quería - que acaso no pensaste en que saldría herida antes de lanzarla a un combate conmigo?- Jun se puso muy seria se notaba enfadada

- pensé que por lo menos con ella te controlarías – dijo mientras tomaba la prenda y lo miraba con reproche

- y lo hice, solo que fue algo que no calcule… de todas formas no fue para tanto, esta bien… ya le cure la herida…. contenta?- Jun pareció relajar su mirada otra vez

- no puedo creer que la hayas curado tu mismo…- agrego Jun sonriendo nuevamente

- y que esperabas que hiciera a estas horas… además… no paraba de sentirme culpable por ello, cuando vi la sangre en su espalda fue como si me hubiera atravesado la Horaiken yo mismo- Jun sonrió con algo de pesar al ver el rostro de su hermano – si vuelvo a ver aunque sea un rasguño en ella creo que me volveré loco…- se notaba bastante afligido, Jun coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Len que pareció calmarse

- la próxima vez entonces no seas tan rudo…- agrego mientras el tomaba una toalla y se dirigía a la puerta

- no habrá una próxima vez porque no volverá a tomar un arma jamás…- Jun sonreía al notar lo posesivo que se volvía Len con Tamao 

- a donde vas?- dijo Jun al notar como su hermano abría

- que no se nota que voy al baño- agrego con ironía mostrándole la toalla

- necesitas una ducha fría? – dijo Jun mientras comenzaba a reírse al descubrir lo que le ocurría a su hermano sobre todo por su sonrojado rostro

- cállate, eso no te interesa… buenas noches…- Jun camino hacia la entrada tras su hermano 

- los sentimientos son una de las fuerzas mas poderosas… -agrego antes de marcharse a su cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…


	29. Chapter 29

HOLA A TODOS

AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC, CUANDO PENSE QUE NO LO HARÍA NUNCA MAS, PERO SENTÍ UN VACIO DESPUES DE RELEERLO GRACIAS AL CORREO DE MI ULTIMO REVIEW, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO, TENGO IDEAS NUEVAS PARA EL Y COMO DIJO MARYBELL ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOLO, A TODOS USTEDES EN REALIDAD, ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA PODER SALIR DE UNA ENCRUCIJADA EN LA QUE QUEDE LA ULTIMA VEZ Y QUE ME DEJO PARALIZADA ((PARA COMPLACER A MAS DE ALGUNO AGREGARE LEMON QUE NO TENÍA PRESUPUESTADO PARA ESTE FIC)), TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE SERA UN HONOR PARA MI QUE ALGUIEN LO RECREE EN HISTORIETA, NUNCA PENSE RECIBIR ESA PROPUESTA Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO ESTE LISTO ME LO ENVIES POR SUPUESTO ESO ME DA MAS ANIMOS DE SEGUIRLO, POR CIERTO ESPERO QUE ME ENVIEN SUS SUGERENCIAS ME DARAN IDEAS))

ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTROS FICS DE ESTA PAREJA EN CUANTO TENGA ALGUNO DE ELLOS TERMINADOS LOS SUBO, NO QUIERO QUE SE DECEPCIONEN CON ESTE COMO SEGURAMENTE LOS DEJE LA ULTIMA VEZ

DOY MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS Y LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDOLO

SUS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS

UN BESO A TODOS

KIRA-ISHIDA

(AHORA EL CAPITULO 27)

Mis sentimientos y las verdades

Ren llegó al baño unos minutos después de terminar su conversación con Jun, esa noche realmente le había causado muchas confusiones y frustraciones, tenía que encontrar una forma de mantenerse alejado de Tamao y que ella ya no se acercara tanto a él presentía que la batalla de esa noche haría que la joven se alejara más de él, sobre todo por la estupidez que había cometido de apostar un beso con ella, un beso que se había transformado en varios, tontamente había pasado de desear darle más confianza junto a él para que comenzara a hablarle mucho mas a desahogar su frustración en los labios de la chica besándola con desesperación una desesperación que ella ni siquiera imaginaba

-"Mi vida va a volverse más compleja, soy un idiota" – pensaba Ren Tao mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, suspiró un par de veces al mirar la pared, sin poder resignarse a su actual situación, en que absurdo minuto se le había ocurrido apostar ese beso –debo comenzar a escuchar las cosas que le digo a Jun- murmuro recordando que le había dicho a su hermana que él era capaz de controlarse.

Mientras el Agua, calmaba su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era regresar a China, allí Tamao quisiera o no debería mantenerse alejada de él después de todo el necesitaría calma para sus entrenamientos y eso haría que la pelirosa se mantuviera alejada, aunque después de esos besos dudaba mucho que ella se acercara, tal vez la joven en ese minuto se notaba tranquila pero estaba seguro que cuando ella meditara bien lo que había pasado, no le vería ni la sombra. Salió del baño más relajado y antes de volver a su cuarto llamó a casa en China, después de todo, en esa gran mansión nadie dormía

-mansión Tao- escucho al otro lado del teléfono

- soy Ren – dijo sin ningún tono en especial, más que la calma y seriedad que lo caracterizaban – regresaremos mañana, envía el avión para nosotros – dijo a Chen el mayordomo que se sorprendió de escuchar la voz del joven del otro lado

- como usted diga joven…- escucho Ren del otro lado del auricular antes de colgar. Luego de eso se dirigió a su alcoba, tenía que descansar un rato por lo menos

Tamao por su lado había quedado profundamente dormida, después de que Ren había dejado la habitación, su herida no era profunda y gracias a que Ren había curado de ella seguramente sanaría rápidamente- no ha ocurrido nada, esto no fue nada especial…- murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse completamente dormida.

Sin embargo la paz no le duro mucho, ya que en cuanto abrió los ojos lo primero que recordó fue la serie de besos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior entre ella y Ren Tao, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?, recordó la forma en cómo le había reclamado el hecho de que el pensara que eso no había sido nada… ¿en donde tenía la cabeza la noche anterior para hacer algo como eso?, se levantó de un salto, también recordó cuando ella misma fue quien lo beso la primera vez "estoy completamente loca" fue su primer pensamiento, pero eso no quedo allí porque pudo recordar cómo le había rogado que durmiera en el mismo cuarto que ella y no conforme con eso se había acostado a su lado sin ningún tipo de prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo y que él había visto todo –he perdido el juicio…- murmuro y negó con la cabeza, -no puede ser verdad, fue un sueño… - dijo la joven angustiada intentando convencerse a sí misma con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin embargo cuando trato de moverse más, la herida en su espalda le causo dolor – esto… no puede haber pasado de verdad…- murmuro al caer sobre sus piernas en el piso de la habitación, Ren Tao había estado en su habitación con ella medio desnuda rogándole que se quedara… suspiró al mirar alrededor y recordar que él se había marchado rápidamente… gracias a Dios él tenía el buen juicio y la frialdad para no haberse lanzado sobre ella después de que prácticamente se había ofrecido en bandeja a él al besarlo y permitirle besarla tan abiertamente… su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y ahora que haría como tendría la fuerza para mirarle a la cara. No se habían visto en años y en el primer encuentro ella le había besado y atacado….

En ese minuto escuchó la puerta y la voz de Jun del otro lado pidiendo permiso para entrar – Tamao, ¿estás despierta?- preguntó la joven antes de abrir la puerta, cuando vio la posición en que se encontraba la joven y la expresión de shock en su rostro pareció asustarse -¿Qué sucede? – dijo llegando a su lado y arrodillándose junto a la joven

-yo… - pero no pudo decirlo, era demasiado monstruoso para que Jun supiera, su sonrojo era demasiado y no era capaz de poner en palabras lo que había hecho la noche anterior – soy la persona más horrible del mundo…- agrego antes de ponerse a llorar

- ¿Qué?- dijo Jun aun sin entender – claro que no, por qué dices eso…- agrego mientras Tamao cubría su rostro con las manos mientras se sonrojaba, no podía evitar recordar cada beso que ella y Ren se habían dado

- Jun… soy una mala persona…- decía la joven sin poder calmarse mientras Jun intentaba que la chica la mirara y le explicara todo, cuando estaban en eso apareció Ren en la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con su voz fría haciendo que la pelirosa levantara sus ojos hacia el inmediatamente, la vio sonrojarse de presto y levantarse para salir corriendo, Tamao no era capaz de soportar la mirada de Ren sobre ella sin recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior

-¿pero qué sucede aquí?- dijo Jun exigiendo una explicación, Ren giró para ver hacia donde había salido la pelirosa y luego miró a Jun, suspiro con fastidio mientras movía su cabello despeinándolo

- seguro que recién ahora recuerda todo lo de ayer con claridad, debe estar muriéndose de la vergüenza por lo que paso…- agrego el joven con tranquilidad, como si en realidad lo ocurrido fuera cosa de nada

- creo que la batalla no fue lo único que paso entre ustedes ayer…- agrego Jun observándolo con duda mientras el joven parecía fastidiado, ¿no se suponía que habían quedado en que eso no había sido nada más que una apuesta

- es una exagerada…- murmuró él mientras Jun llegaba a su lado

- ¿no piensas contarme?- agrego la joven mientras su hermano la miraba

- no tengo por qué, es un secreto entre nosotros… tu no me cuentas lo que haces con Lee Bruce Long…- agrego antes de marcharse dejándola con expresión de sorpresa sobre ese comentario que daba para entender muchas cosas… -por cierto, nos vamos hoy, alista tus cosas y dile a ella que se prepare, nos vamos después de desayunar…- agrego haciendo que Jun se sorprendiera

-pensé que nos quedaríamos mas…- dijo la joven mientras él se giraba para mirarla

- piensas que tenemos algo más que hacer aquí, desde que nos subimos al avión para venir, todo ha sido un malentendido tras de otro, estoy harto, por lo menos allá las cosas no eran tan confusas- Jun sonrió por lo menos en eso Ren tenía razón la imaginación de Tamao la había hecho pensar cosas absurdas y después de eso, todo había sido un sinfín de situaciones complejas para Tamao, lo mejor sin duda era regresar – no puedo creer que diga esto pero lo mejor para nosotros es regresar a casa…- Jun asintió

- iré a decirle a Tamao y a preparar todo…- agrego la joven antes de bajar por las escaleras

- ¿ya te vas?- dijo Yoh mientras salía del baño y se topaba con su amigo en medio del pasillo

- solo hemos causado molestias y no creo que tu prometida quiera seguir mirándome la cara después de todo lo ocurrido….- agrego Ren con tranquilidad

- si puede que eso sea cierto, pero nos gusta tener a Tami aquí, después de todo hace mucho que no la veíamos – agrego el joven con una sonrisa relajada

- estar aquí solo nos ha traído problemas, además…- iba a contarle al joven Asakura lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos prefirió callarlo

- espero que ganes tu torneo, así no estarás tan tenso la próxima vez que nos visiten… -agrego Yoh con una sonrisa relajada

- claro que ganare, hay mucho en juego…- agrego con tranquilidad antes de comenzar a caminar con el rey shaman hacia las escaleras

Tamao estaba en el patio observando el lugar destrozado y el cielo cuando Pilika llegó a su lado – buenos días…- dijo la joven sentándose al lado de Tamao, quien sonrió al verla llegar

- buenos días- no se veía tan animada como siempre por lo que Pilika se preocupo

– te ves algo confundida…- Tamao pareció sorprenderse pero luego de unos minutos suspiro con algo de angustia

-¿nunca has hecho algo que sabes no debías porque causaras daño y problemas a otros, pero de igual manera lo hiciste porque tu cabeza no parecía hacerte caso?…- dijo la joven haciendo que Pilika se sonrojara recordando lo ocurrido con Ren y todos los problemas que esto había causado

- a veces uno hace las cosas sin fijarse en las consecuencias para los otros, y casi siempre alguien suele salir herido- agrego la chica bajando la vista, tal vez Tamao había recordado lo sucedido entre ella y Ren y ahora estaba reclamándole en ese estilo tan particular y poco hiriente de la joven pelirosa

- herir a los demás….- murmuró Tamao recordando a su nueva familia, habían sido tan buenos y ella les estaba causando mucho daño al portarse exactamente como no debía hacerlo, se suponía que debía mantenerse al margen de los asuntos de Ren, pero terminaba igual junto a él, causándole problemas o importunándolo, debía ganarse su amor de hermano y en cambio estaba besándolo ¿Por qué?…

-así es, actuamos de forma egoísta sin importarnos nada… a veces ni nos damos cuenta de que lastimamos los sentimientos de los demás hasta que ocurre algo que causa un daño…- dijo Pilika mirando a la joven pelirosa que aún mantenía la vista fija hacia el cielo – incluso no nos damos cuenta de cuáles son nuestros verdaderos sentimientos hasta que hemos cometido el error…- agrego la chica intentando hacer que Tamao la mirara

Tamao bajo la vista, exactamente en eso estaba pensando… aunque luego levanto su rostro y miró a Pilika algo confundida "¿sentimientos?", ella solo deseaba ser la hermana de Ren, no tenía otro sentimiento por el… entonces, comenzó a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, ¿Por qué lo había dejado besarla? y peor, ¿por qué le había respondido con tantas ansias?, fue como un golpe recibido en su rostro y que Pilika había dado sin darse cuenta, recordó la forma en que se comportaba cerca de él, el extraño nerviosismo cuando la miraba… – yo estoy…- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, por ello deseaba demostrarle que era fuerte, por eso no podía dejar de ver sus ojos dorados cada vez que cerraba los suyos, por eso cuando lo miraba su corazón se aceleraba, por eso cuando miraba a Yoh ya no sentía lo mismo, no sentía lo mismo que sentía ahora cuando estaba cerca de Ren… quiso marcharse su cabeza estaba dando demasiadas vueltas después de ese descubrimiento, acababa de darse cuenta de que ella no deseaba ser hermana de Ren Tao, pero Pilika sujetó su mano intentando que no se marchara aún, todavía le quedaba algo que decir y era algo que Tamao no esperaba

-lo que intento decirte es que… el no es culpable, no hizo nada- Tamao intento concentrarse en las palabras de la joven peliceleste, la miró fijo y algo asustada, ¿acaso ella los vio y estaba pensando al igual que ella que todo era su culpa por no ser consciente de la posición en que lo ponía?, sus sentimientos inconscientes hacia Ren la habían llevado a hacer todas esas cosas… estaba meditando eso pues le daba mucho más sentido a su actuar anterior cerca de él, cuando las palabras que salieron de la boca de Pilika terminaron por aniquilar su cabeza – yo fui quien lo beso, el no hizo nada…- agrego la chica mientras Tamao la miraba intentando procesar la información escuchada

- espera…- no pudo continuar hablando, un sin número de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, y todas ellas se relacionaban con Ren Tao en especial unas en que él le decía sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, los cerró inconscientemente mientras parecía que pedazos de su memoria regresaban, todos los espacios vacios y confusos, la llegada de Ren a la mansión Tao, después de tres años de entrenamiento, cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo, cuando cortó su cabello, sus sueños, su entrenamiento con él, su discusión en el avión, sus conversaciones en la pensión, esa última visión con él y su declaración sobre todas las otras… cayó al suelo sentada al lado de Pilika.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Pilika preocupada por lo pálida que se había puesto Tamao de un minuto a otro, la joven pelirosa acababa de recordar todo, incluyendo los últimos acontecimientos, el beso de Ren con Pilika y todo lo que sucedió después, incluyendo sus acciones mientras no lo recordaba….

–esto no puede ser…- susurro para sí misma mientras Pilika la miraba con atención preocupada por la reacción de Tamao quien recordó como su corazón pareció despedazarse en el minuto que los vio besarse, abrió sus ojos recordando que estaba tan desesperada después de ver eso que no deseaba verlo, que deseaba olvidarse de él y de lo doloroso que había sido eso – entonces fue por eso que yo… fue porque yo… lo amo…- murmuró nuevamente ya no pudiendo evitar poner en palabras las cosas que sentía

-no quise lastimarte…- por fin pareció poner atención a la joven peliceleste a su lado – no sabía que ustedes….- Tamao pareció mirarla, se notaba tan angustiada por haberla lastimado – si yo hubiera sabido que eras su prometida, perdóname….- Tamao abrió sus ojos asustada, Pilika había dicho ¿prometida?

-no espera…- dijo intentando que la joven le prestara atención pero Pilika se notaba bastante preocupada

- el no me beso, de hecho ni siquiera quería, yo lo tomé por sorpresa…- agrego la joven, sus palabras hicieron que Tamao se detuviera en negar lo que iba a decir

- el no…- dijo con inocencia, Pilika la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, luego negó con su cabeza, Tamao bajo la vista con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas

- estaba espantado cuando te vio y después de lo que le dijiste, destruyo todo el patio – agrego haciendo que Tamao por fin mirara alrededor, el lugar era un verdadero espanto

-entonces… lo que me dijo era verdad…- agrego sonrojándose más al recordar cuando el joven había dicho que la amaba, que todo el tiempo había sido ella quien le quitaba el sueño y la tranquilidad… sin poder evitarlo sintió una felicidad infinita

- por favor no te enfades con él, estaba destrozado cuando dijiste que ya no deseabas que se acercara a ti…- Tamao la miró, recordaba eso, y los ojos sin vida en el al decirle eso…

- la señorita Anna…- Pilika la miró y asintió

- ella solo deseaba que dejaras de lastimarte, tu poder espiritual estaba tan débil que nos asustamos mucho, jamás creí que mi acción inmadura causara un daño tan grande…- agrego Pilika a punto de llorar

- por favor, está bien… yo… - agrego atrayendo la mirada de Pilika – ya no te preocupes, estoy bien y te perdono…- la joven peliceleste sonrió, escuchar eso de Tamao era mucho más tranquilizador

Tamao meditó entonces, amaba a Ren Tao, y el sentía lo mismo por ella, jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida, por eso esa preocupación que sentía por él, por eso le gustaba estar cerca a pesar de lo amenazante que él fuera y de lo frío que se viera, recordó como la trataba últimamente, era gentil y sentía lo mismo por ella, miró a su alrededor, seguramente sus palabras lo habían lastimado, sintió tristeza al recordar todo eso y ver las condiciones actuales del patio de la pensión - el destruyo todo….- agrego mientras Pilika se notaba más animada

-como te dije, estaba muy mal, y muy enfadado…- agrego la joven mientras Tamao sonreía levemente, entonces recordó su pelea con él, las palabras que le había dicho

"por eso no tenía ningún problema en aceptar mis condiciones…" pensó mientras recordaba como Ren la miraba en ese minuto, de forma arrogante y segura, entonces se sonrojo, el había pedido un beso si ganaba, algo que ella pareció no comprender en ese minuto, pero ahora estaba más que claro el motivo, él la amaba y había aprovechado la oportunidad para arrebatárselo, volvió a sonreír ante ese pensamiento… toda su felicidad sería perfecta si no fuera por un problema… un problema que acababa de recordar… ahora era la hermana menor de Ren Tao, y el debía ganar un torneo y una vez que eso sucediera, tendría que escoger una prometida… una prometida que no sería ella… su semblante se entristeció de inmediato

-¿Qué te sucede?- agregó Pilika al observar el rostro triste de la joven pelirosa

- no… nada…- dijo Tamao intentando volver a mirarla con una sonrisa – creo que iré a buscar a Jun…- dijo mientras se levantaba – Pilika… gracias por contármelo yo agradezco tu sinceridad…- Tamao sonrió y comenzó a caminar pero antes de alejarse más recordó una cosa – ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?- Pilika asintió – por favor no le digas a nadie que tuvimos esta conversación, yo preferiría que quedara entre nosotras…- agrego sonrojándose Pilika se sonrió

- no te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá nada… esta conversación nunca ocurrió…- Tamao comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, debía buscar a Jun

- Tamao, estaba buscándote- Tamao se giró para ver a Jun

- yo también quiero hablar contigo…- dijo la joven se notaba con mas ánimo y parecía diferente de la joven que había salido llorando de la habitación – pero dime tu primero, lo mío puede esperar…- Jun sonrió al ver como Tamao volvía a ser la de siempre

- nos regresaremos hoy, después del desayuno…- Tamao se sorprendió – Ren dice que ya hemos molestado mucho aquí y que no hay necesidad de estar más tiempo, el torneo está muy cerca – Tamao asintió sin pedir más explicaciones - ¿de qué deseabas hablarme tu?- agrego pero Tamao negó con las manos

- no te preocupes no es tan importante, lo hablaremos cuando estemos en la mansión, iré a preparar mi equipaje…- agrego mientras se alejaba hacia la escalera, dejando a Jun con la duda sobre qué cosa sería la que la joven deseaba decirle, Tamao llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, pero antes de comenzar a arreglar su equipaje llamo a sus espíritus acompañantes

-Chun Gi, Bai Yue, Hei Yue- los tres aparecieron inmediatamente, Tamao los miró fijamente – ¿ustedes también me ocultaron la verdad?- los tres permanecieron en silencio, la mirada fija de Tamao sobre Chun Gi, la hizo hablar

- perdónenos señorita, pero pensamos que era lo mejor, estábamos tan asustados cuando ocurrió eso y pensamos que si usted recordaba algo ya no deseara regresar con nosotros a China…- Tamao se sorprendió, por eso Anna había dicho que podía quedarse si ella lo deseaba

- lamento todas las molestias…- agrego la joven inclinando la cabeza hacia los tres – espero que puedan perdonarme…- los espíritus parecieron asombrarse por su acción y se acercaron a ella

- no debes disculparte, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte…- agrego Bai Yue acercando su cabeza a la mano de la chica quien sonrío

- ¿regresará con nosotros?- preguntó Chun Gi, algo asustada por la respuesta de Tamao, esta la miró con ternura y asintió, logrando que los tres se relajaran

- hay algo más que quiero discutir con ustedes…- los tres la miraron atentos – ¿sabían desde antes mis sentimientos por Ren?…- su rostro estaba levemente sonrosado los tres se miraron y mantuvieron silencio unos segundos pero Hei Yue comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad

- ya lo sabíamos, pero no era nuestro deber decirte…- Tamao se sorprendió, para todo el mundo estaban claros menos para ella – eras tú quien debía descifrarlos…-

- por eso cuando hablamos sobre mis sentimientos por Yoh dijeron eso, sabían que estaban cambiando y que ahora yo…- agrego la chica mientras Chun Gi asentía

- nos preocupaba que se enamorara del joven Tao, después de todo ustedes son hermanos ahora y…- Tamao pareció entristecer – por favor señorita no se ponga triste…- agrego Chun Gi

- lo amo… lo sé ahora que acabo de recordar todo…- agrego mientras Hei Yue caminaba hasta llegar a su lado – por eso me sentía tan extraña cerca de él, por eso cada vez que me mira me siento tan débil…- agrego la joven

- ¿Qué hará ahora?- dijo Chun Gi preocupada por la mirada triste de Tamao

- no puedo hacer nada… el debe escoger a otra…- agrego la chica con tristeza

- pero el dueño del cofre siente lo mismo que tu, no creo que el…- dijo Bai Yue, Tamao levantó la mirada, recordar que Ren la amaba era doloroso

- aunque sienta lo mismo, la familia no lo permitiría, me adoptaron tal como dijo Ren para que él no se acercara a mi…- agrego la chica triste, todo el mundo estaba tan seguro de que él se terminaría fijando en ella, ¿acaso ella era la única que no notaba su interés?

- deberías hablar con Jun Tao, ella podría ayudarte con tus confusiones…- Tamao levantó la mirada, ya había pensado en eso,

- ya lo sé, hablé con Jun antes de venir aquí, lo discutiré con ella una vez que estemos en la mansión Tao… por lo pronto no quiero que nadie más se entere que ya recuerdo todo… ustedes no pueden decir nada….- agrego la chica, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a hacer su equipaje, tenía que admitir que era muy tranquilizador ya no tener todos esos vacios en su memoria y también lo era saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos, no podía demostrarlos pero ya no había más confusiones en ella…

- ¿Qué harás con respecto al dueño del cofre?- dijo Hei Yue haciendo que Tamao se detuviera en lo que hacía de presto y dejara caer unas cosas al suelo, no había pensado que hacer ahora en cuanto a Ren… comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de solo pensar en estar cerca de él y que notara sus sentimientos, en ese minuto se sintió la puerta, Tamao pensó que era Jun

- adelante Jun…- cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ren Tao, Tamao dejó caer lo que acababa de recoger del piso

-ya es hora de marcharnos- dijo el joven mientras ella asentía y recogía lo que acababa de tirar, se notaba nerviosa y tensa, Ren entro a la habitación mientras la joven abría los ojos algo asustada, el joven observó a los tres espíritus quienes se marcharon en ese mismo instante – ¿aun no terminas de empacar?- agrego acercándose para ayudarla a recoger lo que ella había tirado

-eh… no… yo… ya terminaba…- estaba sonrojada y no podía evitarlo –solo me falta guardar esto…- agrego tomando las cosas que Ren había recogido y le extendía, ella las tomo –gracias…- agrego desviando su mirada de él, dirigiéndose hacia la maleta, mientras la cerraba Ren camino hacia ella y le toco levemente la espalda haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y se alejara algo asustada, como si él tuviera un cuchillo en las manos, y fuera a atacarla, eso pareció llamar la atención de Ren

- ¿qué te sucede?, solo quiero ver como esta tu herida- la chica se sonrojó mucho mas, lo peor de todo era que el no parecía notar la incomodidad que le causaba su presencia

- estoy bien… no hace falta que me revises…- agrego la chica sonriéndole nerviosa, el levantó la ceja y la observo un poco molesto

-escucha, ya dije que lo de ayer no fue nada… creí que habíamos quedado en que…- Tamao lo calló, escuchar eso de él sería doloroso y no quería

- yo lo recuerdo, no tienes que repetírmelo…- agrego la joven mientras él se sorprendía, ahora que le ponía atención, ella actuaba raro y le estaba hablando sin formalidades de por medio desde que había ingresado a la habitación

- por lo menos el combate de ayer te ayudo a dejar de hablarme con formalidades… -agrego haciendo que ella notara que estaba tratándolo como antes, Tamao solo desvió la mirada sonrojada, no podía decirle que recordaba todo, porque eso haría que el repitiera sus sentimientos hacia ella y sabía que si lo escuchaba decirle aquello no podría callar los propios y terminaría confesándoselos a él también y eso era algo que estaba prohibido entre ellos ahora que eran hermanos, ella no deseaba dañar a ningún miembro de la familia Tao, en especial a Ren, era preferible que Ren pensara que ella no sentía nada por él y se dedicara a ganar el torneo, no podía seguir siendo un estorbo para la familia que había cuidado de ella, estaría al lado de Ren como su hermana porque estaba segura de que si sus sentimientos eran conocidos la alejarían de Ren para siempre y ella no deseaba eso, ella deseaba estar a su lado siempre…

- será mejor que bajemos, dijiste que ya vinieron por nosotros…- agrego la chica tomando la maleta pero al pasar junto a él, este se la quito de las manos sorprendiéndola

- tonta, no puedes cargar esto, si haces esfuerzos tus heridas se abrirán…- eso había dicho el antes de salir primero que ella, quien rápidamente lo siguió hacia abajo olvidando su nerviosismo y sus pensamientos

- tú también estas herido y más después de la batalla con el joven Yoh, yo puedo cargarla…- el joven se notaba fastidiado por la insistencia de Tamao aunque no la miraba porque eso le haría sonrojarse inevitablemente

- pero tú no estás acostumbrada a las heridas, además las mías se curan más rápido- Tamao se detuvo pero volvió a seguirlo

-eso no es cierto, dame mi equipaje…- agregaba ella mientras el joven caminaba en cierta forma divertido por la actitud de la chica pelirosa

- deja de quejarte y mira por donde caminas o terminaras en el piso…- agrego el joven con seriedad mientras ella se sonrojaba con algo de molestia por el comentario

Cuando llegaron abajo, Jun estaba en la entrada acompañada de Yoh y Anna y de los hermanos Usui – te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, harás que tropiece…- agrego Ren enfadándose

-dame mi equipaje…- agrego la chica aun insistiendo, Jun sonrió al verlos juntos, por lo menos Tamao se veía más animada y ver a Ren así era mucho más esperanzador que verlo enfadado realmente

- Tamao deja que Ren lleve tu equipaje, ¿no ves que intenta ser amable contigo?- la chica se detuvo de presto y lo miró sorprendida

- deja de decir tonterías Jun, por que habría de querer ser amable con ella, estás loca…- agrego saliendo antes que todos por la puerta de la pensión con dirección al vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto

"porque estas enamorado de mi…" pensó la joven sin evitar una sonrisa dulce en su rostro al observarlo, y más al notar el leve sonrojo en el rostro del joven chino, que se alejaba diciendo maldiciones, sabía que no debía alentar esos sentimientos en ella y que debía evitar que el los mostrara pero saberse amada por la persona que ella quería la hacía muy feliz

-bien, ya es hora de marcharnos…- agrego Jun mientras Anna mantenía su vista fija en Tamao,

- espero que la próxima vez, su visita sea más larga…- agrego Yoh mirando como Ren regresaba para despedirse – no tuve tiempo de probar nada de la rica comida de Tamao – agrego el joven fingiendo tristeza, Tamao sonrió era bueno ver que era extrañada en ese lugar

- la próxima vez cocinare para usted joven Yoh, lo prometo…- agrego la chica mientras el sonreía complacido al notar que sus ruegos eran escuchados

- la próxima vez espero que por lo menos hayas entrenado un poco… o sino no dejare que comas nada de lo que ella prepare -agrego el chino mientras Yoh pasaba de la sonrisa a la desesperanza

- agradecemos su hospitalidad y no se preocupen por los destrozos ya le pedí a alguien que venga esta tarde para reparar todo…- agrego Jun con tranquilidad mientras Ren suspiraba con fastidio

- es lo mínimo después de que tu hermano se dedica a demoler todo cada vez que viene- agrego Anna quien se mostraba hasta cierto punto enfadada, Tamao sonreía más tranquila al ver la escena ya conocida para ella – Tamao, mi oferta sigue en pie, si deseas quedarte…- las palabras de Anna sorprendieron a la chica quien no pudo evitar mirar a Ren quien pareció enfadarse y a Jun que no parecía muy feliz por la oferta, pero la chica ya tenía su decisión tomada después de los últimos eventos, hizo una inclinación hacia la rubia y hacia Yoh

- agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero estoy bien donde estoy, me gusta ser parte de la familia Tao…- agrego sonriéndole a ambos, aunque sabía que si se quedaba tal vez no sufriría, pero ya no deseaba apartarse de Ren Tao – además aun no termino mi entrenamiento, debo volverme más fuerte….- Yoh sonrió

- entonces Ren, todavía tienes una promesa conmigo…- El joven de cabellos violáceos se giro para comenzar a marcharse

- idiota… eso no necesitas decírmelo…- agrego mientras Tamao se sorprendía, seguramente hablaban de que Ren había prometido cuidarla, pero como ella ya no lo sabía porque todos creían que no tenía sus recuerdos, podían hablarlo sin problemas, por eso y solo para ver que sucedía con Ren dijo

-¿Qué promesa?- el joven Tao la miró y rápidamente un sonrojo leve llegó a sus mejillas, ella lo miraba sonriéndole de forma inocente

- eso es un asunto privado… no te concierne…- agrego alejándose rápido y entrando al vehículo sin decir nada mas, mientras Yoh sonreía divertido

- creo que puedes cuidarte sola…- escuchó Tamao a Anna a su lado – pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme o escribirme…- La chica la observó, Anna sonreía y ella jamás la había visto hacerlo, luego le guiño levemente el ojo, haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara también

- Jun vamos o Ren se enfadara…- pero antes de marcharse se acercó a Pilika y a Horo Horo- también espero que estén aquí para nuestra próxima visita – agrego haciendo una inclinación para ambos, Pilika sabía que la despedida era más para ella pero no dijo nada, la joven entonces se alejo, caminando rápido hasta el vehículo, para subir a el

- disculpen tenemos que irnos ya… - agrego Jun inclinándose aun sorprendida por la manera tan abierta en que Tamao se refería a Ren ahora, la joven peliverde subió al vehículo seguida de Lee Bruce Long, donde Ren y Tamao estaban, el primero ignorando al mundo con la vista en la ventanilla y la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – ustedes dos están igual que la última vez que salieron de esta casa…- Tamao sonrió divertida, y Ren ignoro el comentario

Luego de unos minutos de viaje hasta el aeropuerto, llegaron al avión, la azafata estaba lista esperándolos y los recibió rápidamente – bienvenidos, suban por favor…- agrego mientras ellos entraban, Tamao busco rápidamente un lugar donde sentarse, y lo hizo con total calma, aunque no esperó que Ren se sentara a su lado, estaba tan asombrada que el noto su mirada de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada

- nada… es que pensé que no querrías…- agrego la joven intentando mantener la situación que ellos habían creado al quitarle los recuerdos, una situación en la que ella y Ren jamás se sentarían juntos en un avión, luego del despegue estuvieron largo tiempo callados, sin mirarse y en completo silencio

- creí que después del combate de ayer, estarías un poco menos temerosa… -agrego mientras ella abría los ojos

-no tengo miedo de ti- agrego ella rápidamente haciendo que él la mirara aunque su expresión no denotaba mucho importancia hacia las palabras de ella

- entonces porque no hablas, sueles no parar de hablar aunque no te responda… -agrego el joven mientras ella se sorprendía, ¿acaso estaba preocupado por su falta de comunicación?

-su… supongo…- dijo la joven quien no sabía cómo mantenerse tranquila a su lado, no entendía como el joven era capaz de estar tan tranquilo cerca de ella si sentía lo mismo –podría decir lo mismo…- agrego en un murmullo se sentía algo enfadada por las palabras que el acababa de decirle, seguramente siempre había creído que era una tonta que no paraba de hablar nunca, se sintió algo indignada ¿acaso no sabía lo difícil que era tratar de tener una conversación con alguien tan cerrado y frío como él? Ren la miró con algo de curiosidad al escucharla

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo con calma

- a que no suele hablarme, esta debe ser la primera vez que inicia una conversación entre los dos…- él se sorprendió, entonces la joven bajo la vista ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir aquello?

- tal vez solo estoy aburrido…- agrego él con tono simple

- por lo menos es honesto…- murmuró la joven, Ren se sorprendió al escucharla

- te has vuelto bastante insolente ¿sabías?- la joven lo miró sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su rostro por sus palabras

- ¿insolente?- repitió mientras él la miraba fijamente, haciéndola enrojecer algo que le llamo la atención – no soy insolente, tu eres un arrogante….- agrego ella pero luego de decirlo pareció notar su palabras – lo siento no quise…- tapó su boca luego de decir aquello, sobre todo al notar la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Ren quien luego de escucharla desvió su mirada

- es verdad – dijo de pronto haciendo que ella lo mirara – lo soy… - no parecía ofendido, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se había molestado por las palabras de la chica, Tamao se sorprendió al ver como las mejillas de Ren se teñían levemente de rosa

- perdón, no debí decir eso…- agrego la chica mientras el volvía su vista hacia ella

- tú eres una despistada…- agrego mientras ella abría los ojos y se sonrojaba

- supongo que con eso estamos a mano…- agrego ella y sonrió levemente al notar que él se notaba más relajado, era agradable estar así con él, sin poder evitarlo, recordó la conversación entre ellos en el viaje de ida a Japón, había sido parecido a su plática actual, solo que ella había metido la pata, las tonterías que le había soltado en la cara - como pude ser tan tonta - murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta

- estas agregando más calificativos a la lista…-la joven levantó la mirada hacia él al escucharlo

- solo pensaba en voz alta…- agrego desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, el joven sonrió al notarla molesta

- si piensas esas cosas sobre ti misma, no puedes esperar que las demás personas piensen diferente… -agrego el haciendo que ella lo mirara aun incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, recordó una cosa, se suponía que estaban intentando que ella creyera que esta era la primera vez que veía a Ren después de tres años de entrenamiento, recordó la última vez que lo vio en la mansión, el no había sido muy amable, de hecho su actitud había sido muy parecida a como se estaba comportado con ella desde que le quitaron los recuerdos aunque si había leves cambios, supuso que el intentaba no ser tan hostil y eso era muy agradable

- eso no es algo que se supone tendría que decirme mi hermano mayor…- agrego la joven haciendo que él la mirara mas fijo mientras presionaba su puño, la joven estaba todavía intentando que la tratara como una hermana, "demonios" pensó el sabiendo que no podía seguir insistiendo o solo la lastimaría mas

- creo que un hermano mayor te daría un consejo como ese…- agrego con seriedad mirando hacia adelante, Tamao lo miró ¿acaso el estaba intentando ser gentil con ella?, recordaba que lo que ella mas quería antes era que el joven la viera y tratara como una hermana, lo irónico era que ahora lo estaba intentando y ella le estaba reclamando porque ahora no deseaba serlo… apretó su puño levemente, tenía que controlar sus sentimientos o no podría permanecer a su lado…

- ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Jun acercándose a ambos con una sonrisa tranquila al verlos hablar tan amenamente

- tú eres una entrometida – agrego Ren llamando la atención de Jun y Tamao – de eso hablábamos….- Tamao miró a Jun y negó con las manos mientras Ren sonreía

- ¿y eso a que viene?- dijo Jun algo molesta por el calificativo

- no le haga caso, está diciendo tonterías…- agrego Tamao sonriéndole a Jun quien se mostro sorprendida de que Tamao expresara su opinión tan abierta sobre las palabras de Ren

- no es cierto, estábamos hablando de nuestros defectos…- Jun los miró divertida, parecía que el combate si había servido para algo…

-¿y ese es el mío según tu?- agrego la joven cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a su hermano

- ¿crees que hay otro que resalte más?- agrego con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a Jun

- supongo que también puedo decir cuál es el tuyo…- Ren no dijo nada, Tamao la miró algo afligida, no deseaba que Ren se enfadara - creo que el primero que viene a mi mente es que eres un arrogante…- agrego la joven mientras Ren sonreía, haciendo que Jun se sorprendiera - no pareces molesto…- agrego la joven mientras él se levantaba, logrando que Tamao desviara su vista hacia él nuevamente

- creo que ya puedes sentirte feliz, me conoces tan bien como Jun…- Tamao enrojeció de inmediato y Jun la miró sorprendida ¿acaso la joven se lo había dicho a la cara?

- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Jun al verlo alejarse hasta el fondo del avión

- quiero dormir un poco y ustedes seguramente no me dejaran- agrego el joven sin prestar más atención a ambas, estaba cansado y mucho, sobre todo porque estar con Tamao le causaba mucho estrés, querer tocarla y no poder hacerlo era algo que lo martirizaba internamente aunque no lo demostrara

- creo que ustedes ya se llevan mejor…- agrego Jun sentándose junto a Tamao, quien se sonrojo levemente y asintió - lo del combate dio resultado entonces…- Tamao la miró sorprendida

-¿por esa razón querías que me enfrentara a él?- Jun sonrió como respuesta a esa pregunta – me siento más segura de mi misma ahora…- agrego la chica, aunque no se refería enteramente al combate, sino más bien al hecho de que ahora que sabía sus propios sentimientos por el joven ya no tenía las dudas que le causaban ese nerviosismo al estar cerca de el

- Ren se muestra más abierto contigo- Tamao la miró, recordaba que desde que Ren volvió de su entrenamiento con Zen Kwan ya se mostraba así con ella, y eso la hizo comprender que el joven ya estaba enamorado de ella se preguntó si antes de ese viaje ya sentía eso… "tal vez algún día lo sabré" pensó mirando hacia la ventana, aunque luego recordó que no podía esperar eso, ella solo podía estar a su lado como su hermana y no como algo mas

-Jun, cuando regresemos, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?- agrego mientras Jun se sorprendía por la pregunta – me refiero a que Ren tiene que pelear en el torneo y debe casarse… si gana será el líder de la dinastía y probablemente ya no lo veremos seguido, y tú… - su rostro se tiño un poco de rosa al decir lo siguiente - bueno tú tienes a Lee Bruce Long…. Por lo que seguramente algún día también te irás, entonces yo, qué será de mí cuando todo esto pase…-Jun se sorprendió, Tamao se mostraba algo triste

- no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que tu corazón este feliz, yo estoy segura de que lo serás mucho en el futuro, si Ren gana el torneo no tendrás de que preocuparte…- Tamao se mostró algo dudosa, Jun parecía tan esperanzada en el futuro, Tamao juntó sus manos, como deseaba que si Ren ganaba tal vez el pudiera pedir que ella…

El viaje no duró mucho mas después de eso, las dos durmieron un poco al igual que Ren, cuando el avión se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas para que los tres bajaran, el vehículo de la familia Tao estaba esperándolos abajo, junto con el abuelo – creo que vinieron personalmente a evitar que nos escapemos a otro lado…- agrego Jun con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a bajar antes de que Tamao la siguiera fue detenida por el brazo de Ren

-una vez que gane ese torneo, nadie se interpondrá en mi camino ni en lo que yo deseo – sus palabras habrían sonado arrogantes y completamente frívolas si Tamao no hubiera recuperado su memoria, pero ahora ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería al decir aquello y eso hizo que ella sintiera que su mundo le pertenecía completamente a ese frío y hasta cruel joven de ojos dorados – en cuanto a ti…- su mirada dio fijo en la joven, sus ojos dorados brillaban y atraían a Tamao sin que ella pudiera evitarlo - no permitiré que nadie te lastime….- agrego saliendo primero que ella, dejándola sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en el primer escalón que les permitía bajar del avión… Tamao observó desde ese lugar el vehículo y como Jun caminaba hacia él, cuando Ren llegó abajo extendió su mano hacia ella –vamos…- no supo cómo, pero sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba en llegando a los últimos escalones tomando la mano del joven para poder bajar completamente del avión

- creo que se llevan mucho mejor ahora…- agrego Ching Tao, mientras Jun giraba en el minuto que Tamao tomaba la mano de Ren para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones

- yo también lo pienso…- agrego la joven antes de subir al vehículo….


	30. Chapter 30

HOLA A TODOS

NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESTUVE UNA SEMANA PENSANDO COMO CONTINUARLO, HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO RECORDE A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW Y ME DIERON MUCHOS ANIMOS DE SEGUIR GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO, Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDOLO, AQUÍ COMIENZO CON ALGO QUE ME HABIAN PEDIDO HACE MUCHO, SIII UN POCO DE LEMON ((PERO SOLO UNA PROBADA JEJEJE ASI ME DICEN QUE LES PARECE PARA CONTINUARLO)), ADEMAS QUIERO DEJAR UN MENSAJE PARA QUIENES QUIEREN AYUDARME TODAS LAS IDEAS SON BIEN ACOGIDAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CUATRO FICS MAS PERO NO QUEIRO DEJARSELOS A LA MITAD PERO SEGURO LES GUSTARAN, COMO PODRAN VER SOY FANATICA DEL REN x TAMAO ASI QUE SI LES GUSTA, LES ENCANTARAN MIS NUEVOS FICS

DOY MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS Y LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDOLO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO PARA TODOS USTEDES

UN BESO A TODOS

KIRA-ISHIDA

(AHORA EL CAPITULO 28)

Esto es un secreto

Habían regresado a la mansión Tao, hacia solo cinco días y aunque al principio la pelirosa pensó que en ese lugar tan grande podría evitar ver a Ren y así evitar cualquier posible situación en la que tuviera que decirle sus sentimientos, resultó pasar todo lo contrario, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba con Ren en todos lados. Si iba a los jardines, resultaba ser que él estaba meditando allí, cuando deseaba entrenar resultaba que Ren ya estaba haciéndolo en el lugar al que ella iba, se lo había encontrado tantas veces en la cocina que ni podía contarlas, y por los pasillos era lo mismo…

-mi vida no puede estar peor…- murmuró Tamao mientras caminaba por un pasillo en dirección a su habitación, después de su entrenamiento con el abuelo Ching. Esa mañana ya lo había encontrado cuatro veces, Cómo era posible que junto ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, se lo encontrara por todos lados cuando antes, cuando le temía, parecía desvanecerse y no era capaz de verlo más que una vez al día y solo porque tomaban desayuno juntos…

-es como si el destino estuviera de tu lado…- dijo Bai Yue apareciendo a su lado

-no veo como esto puede ser esto obra del destino… y menos que este de mi lado- agrego ella bajando la mirada algo enfadada –más bien diría que está en mi contra… se supone que debería mantenerse lo más lejos posible…- agrego angustiada

-no diga eso señorita – dijo Chun Gi apareciendo a su lado – de cierta forma es hasta romántico, es como si su corazón lo llamara de forma silenciosa señorita…- Tamao levanto su rostro, y se ruborizo de presto

-¿Qué dices?, por supuesto que no…- agrego colocándose nerviosa

-claro que si, cuando le temía lo alejaba y parecía que el joven se esfumaba de la faz de la tierra, pero ahora que lo ama es como si el sintiera sus sentimientos…- Tamao se detuvo de presto

-no digas eso tan fuerte… si alguien te oye podría…- dijo la pelirosa colocando su índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio, luego observo hacia ambos lados del pasillo, para su suerte nadie caminaba ni siquiera cerca de ella

-perdóneme señorita, no fue mi intención…- agrego Chun Gi al percatarse de lo que habría pasado

-ya lo sé, pero no puedes ir diciendo eso por cualquier lugar, y menos ahora, que está todo el mundo tan nervioso, ya es suficiente con el torneo, si alguien se entera de esto – dijo caminando hacia el ventanal- ni siquiera quiero pensar que pasará si alguien se da cuenta de que yo estoy…- no fue capaz de decirlo, hasta ese momento ella misma se había prohibido decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, salió al balcón que dejaba ver el gran patio central – hablando del rey de Roma…- murmuró Tamao, logrando que Chun Gi y Bai Yue miraran en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía, Ren estaba entrenando con Zen Kwan

-no se desaliente señorita, por ahora solo trate de pensar en otras cosas, recuerde que aun debe seguir entrenando, tenemos que lograr que sus visiones sean más nítidas y pueda mantenerlas por más tiempo – la pelirosa que observaba a Ren giró su rostro hacia su espíritu acompañante

-tienes razón, debo aumentar mi resistencia física, eso es lo único que me hace falta para lograr control total de mis visiones…- Tamao sonrió – no puedo seguir martirizándome, debo hacer lo que está a mi alcance - no podía detenerse a pensar en algo que no podía solucionar, había decidido estar con Ren como su hermana y no decirle nada, para que no la alejaran, por lo tanto debía dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos confusos, porque si seguía dudando estaba segura que tarde o temprano terminaría delatándose a sí misma y eso no podía permitírselo

-¿Dónde esté el abuelo Ching?- dijo la joven pelirosa alejando su vista del patio central y de Ren y girando hacia el ventanal

-tu abuelo esta en el templo- dijo Hei Yue, llegando junto a Tamao

-gracias por ir a buscarlo Hei Yue…- dijo Tamao, el anciano le había dicho que esta vez no le diría el lugar del su entrenamiento y que ella debía descubrirlo, por eso Tamao había enviado a Hei Yue, después de todo su espíritu podía viajar por las sombras y el abuelo no lo notaría

- vamos entonces, seguramente querrá que practique mas la posesión de almas con ustedes chicos…- agrego abandonando el ventanal,

Ren y Zen Kwan habían estado entrenando ya un par de horas, más que nada para diversión porque Ren no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin tomas su arma y darle unos buenos golpes a algo o alguien – te mantienes en buena forma…- dijo el maestro con tranquilidad mientras rodeaba a Ren – pensé que con tu escapada y estos cinco días que no te vi, habrías holgazaneado – Ren no parecía molesto, estaba bastante tranquilo

-¿con quién crees que hablas? – Zen Kwan sonrió, Ren no parecía haber cambiado mucho después de haberlo dejado de ver durante todos esos días – pensé que con todos estos años de conocerme por lo menos tendrías una idea de qué tipo de persona soy…- agrego el joven atacándolo

-bueno no puedes culparme, estos últimos años has cambiado mucho- agrego divertido, Ren comprendió de inmediato hacia donde iban sus palabras

-deja de burlarte…- dijo el joven, atacando a su maestro nuevamente, ambos estaba solo practicando sin siquiera usar un 50% de su nivel, Ren ahora era mucho más relajado y no perdía los estribos como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño

-si ese es todo tu nivel creo que el primer lugar ya es todo mío…- Ren giró al escuchar a quien había abierto la boca

-ya me parecía raro que no te hubieras presentado a fastidiar…- agrego Ren mientras caminaba y pasaba junto a Yang, quien pareció molestarse por la actitud soberbia y la forma en que Ren lo ignoraba

-qué raro, ni siquiera te has enojado por verme aquí, ¿acaso ya estas aceptado lo que no puedes cambiar?- Ren tenía una expresión tan neutral que le pareció que algo tramaba, el joven de ojos dorados tomo una toalla entre sus manos que había en una pequeña mesa cerca del lugar donde estaban entrenando y se seco la cabeza aprovechando de ocultar su mirada y tratando de controlar las inmensas ganas que tenía de atravesar a su primo con la Horaiken, entonces quito la toalla y la coloco en la parte posterior de su cuello, para luego mirar la joven que arrogantemente esperaba que él hablara

-eres un idiota, en realidad me importa muy poco lo que digas, no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo – Yang sonrió, el muy imbécil de Ren ahora se las estaba dando de maduro y tranquilo

Zen Kwan observaba a su alumno sorprendido, el Ren que él conocía ya le habría saltado encima a su primo -"parece ser que alguna cosa importante paso en la escapada que tuvieron a Japón…"- pensó con tranquilidad – es una sorpresa verte por aquí Yang, pensaba que te habías ido a las montañas hace una semana- agrego atrayendo la mirada de Yang quien sonrió arrogante y burlón

-claro, solo vine a saber si el inútil este había regresado o si había huido de mi- luego miro a Ren - tu idea de llevarte a mi futura esposa no me gusto nada… pero te lo dejare pasar porque el torneo empieza mañana y ya queda muy poco para que sea mía- Ren se sentó en una silla y comenzó a beber de una botella de leche con total calma, Yang pareció impacientarse más ante la actitud de Ren, el muy imbécil ahora actuaba como si sus palabras le fueran indiferentes, anteriormente con ese solo comentario Ren habría tratado de matarlo allí mismo

Para Zen Kwan, Ren parecía haber cambiado mucho –"si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería"- el hombre estaba desde hacía un buen rato con sus ojos fijos en Ren, el joven parecía haberse vuelto inmune a las tonterías y comentarios de Yang

-¿por qué no vas a verla entonces?- dijo el joven de ojos dorados – así te largas y dejas de fastidiarme… no tengo tiempo para tus impertinencias…- Yang y Zen Kwan estaban más que sorprendidos, Ren estaba diciéndole que fuera a ver a Tamao

-¿Qué?- dijo Yang sin poder evitarlo, estaba tan sorprendido que escuchar eso lo había dejado fuera de lugar – ¿te has golpeado durante tu entrenamiento?- Ren levantó la vista hacia él como si su comentario fuera una tontería

- no me vengas con idioteces, ¿acaso quieres que te detenga?- Yang comenzó a mirarlo bastante intrigado, Ren volvió a dar un sorbo de su botella, Zen Kwan miraba a su alumno con mucha sorpresa ¿no se suponía que Ren había vuelto por ella?

-como quieras, pero después no vengas reclamando…- agrego el joven antes de comenzar a caminar para buscar a la pelirosa dentro de los terrenos de la gran mansión Tao

-¿te has golpeado la cabeza?- dijo el maestro de Ren, haciendo que el joven levantara su cabeza hacia él para observarlo, el joven sonrió

-¿Por qué preguntas esa tontería?- dijo mientras dejaba la botella ya vacía sobre la mesa

-¿te das cuenta de lo que le has dicho?- agrego el maestro, Ren pareció fastidiarse

-ya basta, no tengo por qué estar detrás de ella como si fuera su guardaespaldas – agrego fastidiado, estaba realmente irritado, desde que habían regresado a la mansión la pelirosa actuaba extraña con él, en el avión no había sido todo tan raro pero en cuanto habían puesto un pie allí, ella parecía una loca, incluso parecía rehuirle, y lo había notado mucho pues extrañamente se la encontraba por todos lados. Ella le miraba extraño, como si le temiera, juntaba sus manos de forma extraña y temblaba como una hoja, dejaba caer las cosas y por más que él se mantenía callado y no le decía nada para mortificarla parecía que su sola presencia le asustaba, por eso estaba fastidiado…

-pero dijiste que deseabas regresar por ella…- agrego el hombre sentándose a su lado en la mesa, Ren levanto la vista, eso era verdad, pero después de lo de la pensión, había decidido ya no estar pendiente de ella, como le había dicho al bajar del avión se preocuparía por ganar el torneo, después de eso, nadie se opondría a sus deseos

-eso no ha cambiado, pero tuvimos algunos problemas en la pensión y ella actúa raro, como si me temiera más que antes, tiembla como una hoja cuando me acerco y está más torpe que de costumbre frente a mí, ni siquiera me habla sin tartamudear, y eso es desesperante…- Zen Kwan se sorprendió parecía que las cosas no iban muy bien entre los dos

- ¿solo por esa razón vas a dejársela en bandeja de plata a Yang?, ¿ya te has rendido?- Ren lo miró como si el hombre hubiera dicho una tontería

-por supuesto que no, pero si me distraigo persiguiéndola no me enfocare en el torneo, además el idiota cree que por perseguirla va a conseguirla…- agrego sonriendo con burla – a pesar de que no lo parezca puede cuidarse muy bien sola, ya no es una niña indefensa… y si su nivel es tan alto esos gatos estúpidos deben haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Yang los vio…- Ren parecía bastante tranquilo

Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Zen Kwan - ¿no te preocupa que ella se enamore de él?- Ren comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. El maestro del joven lo miró sin comprender mucho su actitud

-no diga tonterías, para enamorarla ella tendría que ser retrasada, y le aseguro que si yo la elegí es porque puede ser muchas cosas pero no eso…- Zen Kwan sonrió – además, no le servirá de mucho, pues aunque se llegue a interesar aunque sea un poco en él, de todas formas será mía- su expresión era bastante seria y hasta cierto punto malvada

- si fuera ella y te estuviera escuchando tendría mucho miedo de mi futuro…- Ren lo observo divertido –además tu padre…- Ren no le permitió continuar

- no me interesa su opinión… aunque… no creo que se oponga mucho, se ha encariñado tanto con ella que es capaz de dejarme casar con ella aunque la haya adoptado… para evitar que ella deje a la familia es capaz eso y de mucho mas…- Zen Kwan se sorprendió, sabía que En estaba muy encariñado con la pelirosa pero no creía que fuera capaz

-no creo que él…- Ren lo miró sin real interés

-me exigió que ganara porque no desea que ella salga de la mansión, y es exactamente lo que pasará - dijo con total seguridad, como si el tema no fuera muy importante, luego sonrió mientras tomaba su Horaiken y pasaba sus dedos levemente sobre el filo del arma -sin embargo una vez que yo sea el líder de esta familia, hare lo que me plazca… y aunque se enfade y no acepte mi matrimonio con ella, igual será mía…- agrego levantándose de la silla bajo la mirada sorprendida de Zen Kwan – bien continuemos, ya fue suficiente descanso después de ese calentamiento – el maestro sonrió y recordó a Yang, el joven había estado presenciando solo un poco de calentamiento entre él y Ren, y se había marchado tan confiado, estaba seguro que no importaba el entrenamiento que Yang hubiera hecho, el de Ren había sido casi sádico y ya no era el mismo de antes… por lo que subestimarlo solo por observar eso era casi nada, Yang pagaría su prepotencia y arrogancia en el torneo…

Tamao estaba concentrando su poder espiritual en medio del gran salón de entrenamiento donde el anciano estaba observándola – cuando estés lista…- dijo el anciano, mientras usaba la misma técnica taoísta usada por Jun para manejar los cuerpos de algunos muertos

-estoy lista…- dijo la joven logrando la posesión de Hei Yue y Bai Yue, en el abanico y su arco…- cuando quieras…- agrego mientras el anciano daba la señal de ataque en esa oscura sala, la joven repentinamente desapareció del lugar

-que bien, ahora despliega todo tu poder en la posesión de objetos…- sin que el anciano pudiera preverlo varios de los cadáveres vivientes cayeron al piso con flechas de poder espirituales en sus frentes que habían roto los sellos de manipulación, la joven pelirosa no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que podía intuir que ella aun mantenía su manto de invisibilidad con Hei Yue – eso fue algo inesperado…- dijo el anciano mientras comenzaba a desplegar mas sellos en los cadáveres caídos – pero todavía te falta derrotarme, romper mis sellos no es suficiente mi niña – no podía ver a la joven y eso era un pequeño problema para poder atacarla sin perder la ventaja de mantenerse en control de todo.

El anciano comenzó a dar unos pasos buscándola, aunque fuera invisible eso no le serviría de mucho si él podía presentirla, no era un shaman inexperto como para dejarse llevar solo por su sentido de la vista, cuando al fin pudo encontrarla la joven ya había lanzado varias flechas hacía él, logrando que se moviera. Estaba sorprendido, la chica era mucho más rápida que antes –"los entrenamientos con Ren has servido de mucho…"- pensó la joven observándolo desde la oscuridad e invisibilidad proporcionada por Hei Yue y las sombras

-"no te distraigas…"- dijo en su pensamiento Hei Yue, logrando que la joven volviera a enfocarse en el anciano que ahora esquivaba sus flechas que eran lanzadas con gran velocidad imposibilitándole al anciano mantenerse en un solo lugar le parecía increíble que las flechas incluso parecían saber la dirección en la que el escapaba, ya que varias veces había tendido que retroceder para no ser tocado por alguna

-no me dirás que estas usando tus habilidades de predecir el futuro en mis movimientos- la joven pareció sorprenderse, el abuelo lo había adivinado pero no se veía realmente sorprendido, más que eso parecía feliz – creo que estoy impresionado, trabajando con una unión con tu espíritu acompañante y además realizando una posesión de objetos con Bai Yue y Hei Yue… - el anciano se notaba muy orgulloso – creo que los entrenamientos con Ren te han dado mucha fuerza y resistencia…- Tamao intentaba mantenerse concentrada pero cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del joven parecía perder esa concentración, algo que el anciano noto pues en cuanto había dicho eso la precisión de las flechas era más baja, por lo que dijo algo para corroborar sus pensamientos – dime una cosa… ¿Ren te hizo sudar mucho?- la mirada que le dio el anciano la hizo sonrojar de inmediato por lo que perdió repentinamente la concentración, con Hei Yue, perdiendo su escudo protector, el anciano se sorprendió al ver que la chica no parecía estar muy lejos de él, aunque lo que más le sorprendió, fue notar el rubor marcado en sus mejillas –vaya… así que si te hizo "sudar" mucho, he sabido que ese tipo de entrenamiento es agotador, sobre todo la primera vez… – Tamao lo observo nuevamente al escuchar eso, su rubor se hizo mucho más notorio al igual que su vergüenza

-abuelo Ching ya basta, no diga eso…- dijo la joven que guardo su arco y tomo el abanico con su mano, extendiéndolo y aumentando el poder espiritual en él, el anciano rió al notar el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en el rostro de la pelirosa

- nunca pensé que Ren fuera capaz de hacer eso… es un muchacho bastante reservado pero seguramente es tan bueno como su abuelo…- otra vez estaba ese tono de insinuación pervertida, la joven ya no sabía qué hacer, si él abuelo seguía diciendo eso y alguien escuchaba seguro malinterpretaría y tendría muchos problemas

-dije que no paso eso…- agrego la joven lanzándose hacia él y atacándolo con el abanico que ahora se había vuelto una gran arma, el hombre aun reía

-si sigues así vas a perder- agregó el anciano, entonces la joven entendió, pero fue Hei Yue quien contesto a sus pensamientos

-solo trata de alterarte, se sentía en desventaja y ha usado algo que te incomoda para que perdieras la concentración y tu calma- Tamao se detuvo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-tus gatos son unos entrometidos…- dijo el anciano con calma mirando como Tamao parecía calmarse

Tamao miró al anciano, no podía creer que ahora resultaba ser que Ren era una debilidad para ella – no dejare que vuelvas a hacer eso abuelo…- el anciano sonrió -"entonces debo pensar en un método para que mi debilidad desaparezca"- pensó Tamao mirando hacia el anciano, tras el había una estatua de una sacerdotisa –"Chun Gi"- pensó al verla –eso es…- susurró llamando la atención del anciano –Chun Gi, unión de espíritus…- el espíritu de la sacerdotisa posesiono el cuerpo de Tamao

-esa es una elección bastante extraña, una posesión de almas completa… ¿Qué intentas?- agrego Ching Tao mirando lo que la joven había hecho

-lo siento señor Ching pero ahora está hablando con Chun Gi, a mi no me puede alterar hablándome de cosas incomodas…- el anciano sonrió, su nieta era muy lista – además…- dijo Tamao poseída por Chun Gi – esto es algo que yo manejo mucho mejor que la señorita…- el anciano se sorprendió, lo había olvidado Chun Gi era muy conocida en la antigüedad por su habilidad con el abanico

-está bien, es un reto que estaré encantado de aceptar…- agrego el anciano por fin sacando su arma y atacando a su nieta con fuerza…- no olvides con quien te enfrentas mi niña…- Chun Gi recibió el ataque pero este fue repelido por el abanico y el poder de Hei Yue

- lo siento pero creo que somos dos contra uno…- agrego Hei Yue con arrogancia hacia el anciano quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-así que si vas a pelear en serio con tu abuelo… muy bien mi niña… pero yo tampoco estoy solo aquí…- agrego él mientras varios de los cadáveres vivientes se levantaban – verás, los sellos no es la única forma de manipularlos…- Chun Gi se observo rodeada pero no parecía preocupada

La sacerdotisa, utilizando el cuerpo de Tamao salto varias veces hacia atrás para tener una visión más amplia, si quería concentrarse en el anciano debía eliminar a todos esos cadáveres, así que tomo el abanico y lo desplegó – tenerlos no servirá de mucho señor Ching…- agrego la mujer a través de la voz de Tamao, sin que el anciano alcanzara a hacer más que dar la orden de ataque, la sacerdotisa se lanzó sobre ellos con las dagas escondidas en el abanico, y posesionadas por Bai Yue, rápidamente estas cayeron como una lluvia sobre los cadáveres y el anciano quien alcanzo a protegerse pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus muñecos

-eso fue impresionante sin duda- agrego el anciano, sin esperar se lanzo sobre la joven, que solo pudo esquivar su ataque gracias a un movimiento rápido de Chun Gi y el abanico que Hei Yue había agrandado para disminuir la fuerza del ataque del anciano, a pesar de eso Tamao recibió el golpe, este la hizo retroceder varios metros y perder la posesión con Chun Gi, quien abandono el cuerpo de Tamao y volvió a su forma hitodama

-¿señorita está bien?- dijo llegando junto al cuerpo de la chica que intentaba levantarse

Tamao la observo y sonrió, estaba cansada y algo decepcionada, el abuelo no había estado peleando realmente en serio con ella – estoy bien Chun Gi- no te preocupes

-justo cuando realmente se ponía interesante- escucho a su lado una voz y se sorprendió al ver a la persona a su lado

-primo Yang…- dijo ya de pie, el joven la observaba bastante interesado y muy intensamente

- no te quedes aquí, el todavía viene por ti…- Tamao giró su rostro hacia adelante, era verdad, el anciano volvía al ataque

-como quieras abuelo, si no peleabas en serio, ahora lo harás…-susurro para sí misma, aunque Yang pudo oírla perfectamente, la joven guardo el abanico y tomo nuevamente su arco –Bai Yue, Hei Yue, posesionen el arco…- Yang se sorprendió al escucharla, al igual que el anciano quien detuvo su acercamiento

-¿al mismo tiempo?- fue lo único que pudo decir Yang antes de ver como ambas criaturas lo hacían sin decir nada, sin poder evitarlo estaba más que impresionado, al igual que el anciano, al ver como el arco de Tamao tomaba una forma muy distinta a la anterior al ser posesionado solo por Bai Yue

-Chun Gi, posesión de objetos…- agrego la joven haciendo que su espíritu acompañante posesionara la tiara en su cabeza

-no puede ser posible, ya son tres posesiones simultaneas…- agrego el joven, parecía haber entrado justo en el momento que el anciano había lanzado el ataque por lo que solo había presenciado como Tamao se golpeaba la espalda contra la pared

- muy bien abuelo, estoy lista para esto, si no peleas en serio no te prepararé la tarta de fresas que te gusta…- el anciano pareció sorprendido al escuchar eso y luego sonrió

-no pensé que lo notarías pero con un castigo como ese no me queda otra opción – Yang se sorprendió más, ella no podía estar hablando en serio, ese anciano era temible, hasta él lo sabía

-espera…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el joven antes de ver a Tamao lanzarse al ataque contra el anciano, la velocidad era increíble, y la fuerza con que ella atacaba se podía ver incluso en el rostro del anciano Ching que aun parecía sorprendido por no poder esquivarla y por estarlos recibiendo de lleno y retrocediendo ante ellos – esto no puede ser…- dijo el joven desde la puerta, Tamao era más que ese rostro hermoso que había visto, no cabía ninguna duda que ella era una Tao y seguramente era mucho más que lo que estaba presenciando –"así que este es el verdadero poder del tesoro de los Tao"- sonrió pensando que pronto ese tesoro sería suyo

-"si hubiéramos hecho esto en la pensión no creo que el joven Tao hubiera salido tan ileso como salió"- escucho Tamao en sus pensamientos la voz de Chun Gi

-"ya lo sé, supongo que inconscientemente no deseaba pelear con él, ni mucho menos lastimarlo"- respondió la pelirosa a Chun Gi en su mente, ahora entendía por qué siempre estaba tan nerviosa cerca, y porque a pesar de no recordarlo prefería no atacarlo –"además recuerda que en ese minuto parte de mi memoria estaba en blanco, incluyendo todos mis entrenamientos físicos con Ren, y fue en esa época donde estaba practicando esto, después de todo, el me dio la idea…"- Chun Gi recordó eso

-"lo sentimos señorita…"- agrego Chun Gi

-"no te preocupes, después de todo, las cosas no han salido tan mal, por lo menos ahora sé que lo amo…"- agrego, repentinamente escucho la voz de Bai Yue también en su mente

-"tus ataques pierden fuerza, concéntrate…"- Tamao pareció recordar que estaba peleando con el anciano, por lo que su concentración en el volvió a hacerse completa

Ching Tao estaba más que sorprendido, no había podido esquivar los ataques de su nieta, seguramente estaba usando su habilidad de predecir el futuro para conocer cuáles serían sus próximos ataques –"supongo que solo me queda atacarla con todo, aunque prediga mis movimientos, no puede predecir su fuerza…"-

Los ataques del anciano se hicieron mucho más fuertes, tanto que logro sacarla de balance varias veces –"es muy fuerte"- pensó Tamao no pudiendo esquivarlo, sabía que haría pero no podía calcular con una visión su fuerza

-esto ha sido muy agotador, pero ya es hora de terminar…- el último ataque del anciano hizo que la pelirosa se golpeara contra uno de los pilares con mucha fuerza, tanto que perdió la conciencia, perdiendo así las tres posesiones

-señorita…- Chun Gi fue la primera en aparecer a su lado

- te has excedido…- dijo Yang llegando junto a la joven y levantándola. Bai Yue y Hei Yue aparecieron de inmediato a su lado

-yo creo que podemos hacer una tregua por esta vez, necesita que alguien la lleve a un lugar más cómodo, ambos felinos se retiraron unos centímetros aunque sus auras seguían siendo amenazadoras contra Yang quien sonrió

-debería haberme medido pero ella realmente ha mejorado mucho…- agrego el anciano arrodillándose para confirmar que la joven solo estaba desmayada y no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo

Yang levantó en sus brazos a Tamao y la observo, no cabía duda que ella era especial, su satisfacción sería mayor a la que había pensado –"cuando seas mía…"- pensó comenzando a caminar tras el anciano que parecía guiarlo hasta una habitación para dejar a la joven recostada sobre un sofá, a mitad del camino los felinos desaparecieron dejando a Tamao sola con Chun Gi…

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía ser una sala, Yang recostó a Tamao sobre el sofá con cuidado -creo que debo ir a informarle a Jun que Tamao no irá a su clase hoy, Chun Gi acompáñame, no creo que pueda encontrarla yo solo…- agrego el anciano como si dejarla con Yang no significara nada

-pero señor Ching…- dijo el espíritu de la bella sacerdotisa viendo a la joven inconsciente sobre ese sofá y acompañada del demonio de Yang

-vamos, no demoraremos mucho, seguro Yang puede cuidarla bien…- agrego caminando hacia la puerta, el joven sonrió con burla

-yo la cuidare como si fuera mía- dijo el divertido, tocando la mejilla de Tamao, cuando ya estaban solos comenzó a acariciarle levemente el rostro y se acerco mucho a ella, con su mano recorrió levemente el brazo de la pelirosa, -quien diría que estaríamos en esta posición…- dijo el joven con sarcasmo, -parece ser Ren, que estoy ganando mucho terreno hoy…- agrego en un susurro para sí mismo – es una suerte que haya traído esto conmigo, pensaba usarlo para dejarte fuera de juego a ti y acercarme a ella pero no será necesario, de hecho me da una muy buena idea…- agrego el joven sacando un pequeño frasco que parecía contener unas pequeñas pastillas

En esos momentos la pelirosa comenzó a moverse, parecía estar despertando lo que atrajo la atención del joven quien se había levantado y caminaba hacia un pequeño bar que había en la habitación donde había llevado a la pelirosa, -¿Qué me paso…? – dijo Tamao en un susurro mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza

-no te muevas prima…- Tamao escucho la voz de Yang quien se acercaba a ella con un vaso con lo que parecía ser agua

-¿Dónde estoy?- agrego ella con algo de dificultad para enfocar y reconocer la habitación

-te trajimos aquí porque perdiste el conocimiento durante la batalla- Tamao pareció recordar –entonces el abuelo me dio muy fuerte…- Yang sonrió

-pero lo hiciste realmente bien, estoy impresionado…- la joven levanto la vista, entonces se vio sola en ese cuarto con el

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?- dijo la joven repentinamente mientras Yang le extendía el vaso con agua

-luego de revisar si tenías alguna herido dijo que iría a avisarle a Jun que no podrías ir a tu clase con ella- Tamao tomo el vaso con ambas manos, pero antes de beber pareció darse cuenta de que sus espíritus tampoco estaban

-¿Dónde están…?- no alcanzo a preguntar porque Yang contesto su pregunta

-tus gatos desaparecieron cuando veníamos hacia acá y la sacerdotisa acompaño a tu abuelo a buscar a Jun, necesitaba encontrarla rápido para volver aquí, Tamao asintió pero sintió un leve dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza

-me duele la cabeza…- dijo antes de tomar el contenido del vaso, Yang sonrió y se arrodillo frente a ella

-toma…- dijo extendiéndole una pastilla, Tamao lo miró algo dudosa entonces el joven dijo – tu abuelo dijo que probablemente te despertarías con dolor de cabeza y me dejo esto para dártelo si es que eso pasaba…- Tamao asintió y accedió a tomar la pastilla de manos de Yang

Cuando dio el sorbo al contenido del vaso pareció sentirlo muy fuerte y tosió, sin embargo ya había tragado la pastilla -¿Qué es esto?- dijo luego de parar de toser

-tranquila solo es un poco de té de hierbas- la joven dio otro sorbo hasta terminarse el contenido del vaso, luego se recostó hacía atrás sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados –no te preocupes tu solo cierra los ojos y descansa…- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa y aterradora

A los pocos segundos, Tamao estaba completamente dormida y parecía respirar con dificultad, Yang se acerco hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y el brazo – eres tan dulce e ingenua – agrego mientras comenzaba a rozarle el cuello, comenzó a susurrarle al oído – además te has embriagado solo con un vaso, ruborizada eres mucho mas tentadora….- agrego comenzando a besarla en el cuello – estoy pensando que no esperare al torneo, te tomare aquí mismo…- dijo el joven comenzando a deslizar los tirantes del traje de la joven para dejar sus pechos al descubierto – voy a disfrutar tanto esto…- agrego comenzando a rozar con una de sus manos los pechos de la pelirosa, que en cuanto sintió el contacto pareció moverse –que sensible eres…- susurro acercándose a su oído y bajar por su cuello besando y pasando su lengua despacio por él, estaba a punto de rozar con su lengua la parte los pezones de Tamao cuando una voz lo distrajo desde la puerta

-drogar a una mujer para tenerla es algo demasiado bajo, hasta para ti…- Yang sonrió al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas

-ya me preguntaba yo cuando aparecerías…- dijo Yang levantándose sin siquiera colocar la ropa de Tamao en orden, la joven pareció moverse en ese instante, sus mejillas ruborizadas y la dificultad con que respiraba hicieron sonreír a Yang –creo que a ella le gusta lo que le hacía ¿tú qué opinas?- dijo con burla hacia Ren quien lo miraba impávido, como si lo visto no fuera de su incumbencia

-creo que ya es hora de que te vayas- Yang se sorprendió del tono del joven, parecía ser que Ren realmente ya no mostraba interés en la pelirosa, en ese momento aparecieron al lado de Ren los espíritus acompañantes de la peliros, Bai Yue y Hei Yue

-ya sabía yo que ustedes irían por el aguafiestas, solo me preguntaba cuándo aparecerían…- el joven era burlón y sarcástico, Ren ya lo sabía pero en ese minuto recordó porque lo odiaba tanto

-la tregua se ha terminado….- dijo Hei Yue, caminando unos pasos de forma amenazadora hacia Yang quien retrocedió al sentir el poder espiritual de la criatura, Ren se sorprendió de que Yang retrocediera, pero más que nada por el nivel mostrado por el felino, en la pensión y más que nada en su batalla ese no era el nivel que él había visto

-ustedes…- dijo Ren observando a ambos felinos – acompañen a Yang a la salida, y que no se desvíe del camino…- agrego Ren mientras Yang sonreía y comenzaba a caminar atento a los dos felinos, cuando Yang llegó junto a Ren sonrió divertido

-sabes una cosa… ella tiene aroma a vainilla y sabe a gloria…- agrego acido, Ren no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido y apretar su arma, la que aun sostenía entre sus manos, pues los felinos habían ido a interrumpir el entrenamiento contándole lo que ocurría y con quien estaba Tamao, sin poder pensarlo siquiera había dejado a Zen Kwan solo y había corrido casi con desesperación hacia ese lugar

-ya lárgate…- agrego caminando hacia Tamao quien aun parecía dormir sobre el sofá

-no vemos primo… cuida a mi bella durmiente…- dijo riendo antes de salir de la habitación custodiado por los felinos

Una vez con Yang fuera, Ren pudo descargarse – si hubiera hecho algo mas, lo mato…- observo a Tamao y suspiró aliviado, por lo menos el infeliz no le había hecho nada además seguramente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se arrodillo junto a ella y comenzó a observarla, respiraba de forma agitada y estaba muy ruborizada, si estaba inconsciente el no creía que solo un par de besos llevaran a ese estado –"aunque con lo pura que es…"- pensó mirando el rostro de Tamao, sin poder evitarlo dio un vistazo hacia el suelo, en él, había un vaso, lo tomo y no pudo evitar olerlo, el muy infeliz le había dado wishky, la observo –"ni siquiera debe saber qué es eso"- en esos minutos sentía rabia de que ella fuera tan inocente e ingenua

Sin esperar más, le colocó el traje tal como estaba antes de la intromisión de Yang, aunque fue bastante duro, estaba tan tentando a tocarla como el imbécil de Yang o quizás mucho mas –gracias a los grandes espíritus…- dijo luego de dar un suspiro de alivio al verla ya cubierta por el traje, luego de ese "gran esfuerzo" tomo a la chica en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Caminaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación de la joven cuando Bason apareció a su lado

-¿Cómo está la señorita amo Ren?- el joven lo observo unos segundos

- está bien, solo algo ebria y drogada- Bason se sorprendió

-pero la señorita no bebe y mucho menos ella…- decía el general chino, Ren negó con la cabeza, estaba ciertamente cansado

-ya lo sé, fue Yang aprovechando una tontería del anciano para pasarse de listo, por suerte lo encontré antes de que hiciera nada…- Bason pareció respirar aliviado – ahora ve donde ese viejo estúpido y dile que la estoy llevando a su cuarto, y que si vuelve a hacer algo como eso yo mismo lo parto en dos…- Bason asintió y se marcho

A los pocos minutos, Ren llegó al cuarto de Tamao, por lo menos, la pelirosa no pesaba – creo que cuidarte es bastante trabajo…- agrego mientras la dejaba sobre la cama. Cuando iba a alejarse para marcharse, la pelirosa tomo su mano, algo que le sorprendió e hizo que mirara el rostro de la chica

Tamao tenía una expresión extraña, su rostro estaba más ruborizado que antes y respiraba con dificultad – Ren…- le escucho el joven, verla en ese estada tan vulnerable diciendo su nombre era una verdadera tortura - creo que estoy mareada… - dijo sujetándose de la cama y de Ren, y con una sonrisa mirando al joven y su habitación mientras intentaba sentarse

-suéltame… necesitas descansar…- agrego él, algo fastidiado, después de ayudarla a sentarse, pero algo llamo su atención, al decir aquello ella lo había soltado tan rápido y su rostro dulce se había entristecido de una forma tan profunda incluso parecía estar a punto de llorar

-¿me odias?- el joven se sorprendió – yo… pensé… que tu… - hablo Tamao entre tartamudeo y respiraciones entrecortadas -habías dicho que me amabas…- Ren pareció congelarse y palideció ¿Cómo ella sabia eso si se suponía que no recordaba nada?, se acerco a la joven que había comenzado a llorar y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos

-¿Qué?, no… yo… no llores…- dijo acercándose para intentar calmarla, verla llorar era algo extraño, había visto que ella lloraba antes, por culpa de sus sentimientos por Yoh pero no por otra persona, menos por él – tranquilízate ¿sí?- dijo tocando levemente la cabeza de la pelirosa, quien giro para observarlo, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas mientras intentaba retirar con sus manos las que estaban en su rostro

-demonios- susurro, al verla de esa manera y encontrarla hermosa y hasta cierto punto angelical, ni siquiera podía creer que esa palabra existiera en su vocabulario – deja de observarme así…- dijo desviando su vista

-¿no estás enojado?- dijo de forma inocente, Ren solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Tamao sonrió rápidamente

-creo que Yang me dio algo que no debí tomar- agrego sonriendo y tocando su cabeza como un niño que ha cometido una travesura, Ren la observo

-por supuesto cabeza hueca, el solo intenta aprovecharse de ti…- agrego Ren suspirando con resignación al ver que ella parecía seguía creyendo que Yang era un buen chico

-¿tú crees?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-si no llego él…- no quiso seguir hablando, pero ella le insistió

-¿hice algo malo?- pregunto ella asustada, Ren la observo, parecía creer que había hecho algo con Yang

-por supuesto que no, solo te desmayaste y él…- la joven aun estaba mareada y ebria por lo que soltó lo primer que se le ocurrió

-¿intento abusar de mí?- Ren se angustió, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a asustarse y a llorar mientras hablaba rápidamente –pero yo no lo amo… yo no quiero que él me toque… - Ren pareció respirar con alivio al escucharla decir aquello, se sorprendió al ver como la joven se refugiaba en su pecho sin poder evitarlo la abrazo

-tranquila…- dijo acariciando levemente la cabeza de la chica, no podía creer que estaba haciendo una cosa como esa con ella –no paso nada, yo no lo permitiría…- agrego mientras ella se refugiaba en el

-no dejes que nadie me toque…- agrego la joven aun entre sollozos – yo no quiero… que otro me toque… yo solo quiero que tú…- Tamao calló repentinamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ren había escuchado eso y pareció palidecer, ¿había escuchado bien?, sin esperar que ella dijera nada mas levanto su rostro

-¿Qué fue lo que tú dijiste?- Tamao, le sonreía con tristeza, bajo su rostro y lo apoyo en Ren

-no debí decir eso…- agrego aun sollozando pero menos –se supone que es un secreto…- agrego casi en un susurro, Ren no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin poder evitarlo la presiono hacia si

-estás diciendo… - era una pregunta arriesgada pero ella estaba ebria, y los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad - ¿que tú me amas? – Tamao sonrió y sin que él lo esperara se acerco a él y rozo sus labios con los del joven de ojos dorados en un dulce y casi imperceptible beso, se había ruborizado y bajo su rostro con timidez después de hacer eso, Ren estaba totalmente perplejo y paralizado entonces la escucho hablar –pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que se entere nadie o no podre quedarme cerca de ti, aunque te cases con otra- la sintió temblar entres sus brazos al decir eso último pero antes de poder decirle nada, ella volvió a hablar – yo… quiero estar cerca de ti… no quiero que ellos se enfaden y me obliguen a marcharme, yo…- Ren estaba tan sorprendió, pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, no creía que por un par de besos ella recordara todo lo que había sucedido… junto todo su control y volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo sabias sobre mis sentimientos?- la sintió moverse y parecía sonreír

-tú me lo dijiste, en la cocina de la pensión del joven Yoh…- Ren abrió los ojos

-pero como… tú… - estaba más que sorprendido, ella no podía haberse recuperado, sino ¿Por qué había regresado con ellos? Se suponía que debería estar odiándolo si se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso

-me lo dijo la señorita Pilika, ella me conto y me ayudo a recuperar mi memoria, yo… me di cuenta entonces que estoy… -Ren la sintió estaba temblando pero repentinamente la joven levanto la cabeza para verlo de frente, estaba ruborizada –me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti…- el rubor fue mayor y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ren nuevamente, su actitud era tan adorable e inocente, Ren estaba totalmente impactado, la estupidez de Yang le había permitido saber que la mujer que el amaba, también sentía lo mismo

- entonces en el avión… tú…- dijo Ren recordando su charla en el avión, por eso actuaba tan extraña y callada al principio…

-si… - dijo en un susurro la joven, se sentía tan feliz siendo abrazada de esa manera por Ren, el repentinamente la alejo un poco, necesitaba mirarla

-¿Por qué me has esquivado todos estos días?- Tamao bajo la mirada pero Ren le levanto el mentón con su mano – actuabas tan extraña, nerviosa, casi huyendo de mi, ¿Por qué?- ella estaba ruborizada y cerro sus ojos para no observarlo

-tengo que estar lejos, si tu hubieras dicho que me amabas no habría podido callar mis sentimientos y si lo digo ellos harán que me marche, no quiero…- Ren se sorprendió, parecía aterrada de la idea de alejarse de él

–"por eso no aceptaste la invitación de Anna… porque me amas…"- pensaba Ren al escucharla pero esas últimas palabras hicieron que su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que no sabía cómo detenerlo –jamás, yo nunca lo permitiré…- Tamao levanto su vista hacia Ren, se sentía tan feliz

-por favor no lo digas… no quiero que nadie lo sepa… debe ser un secreto…- el sonrió ella era tan dulce

-¿Por qué me lo has dicho entonces?- agrego sonriéndole a Tamao, ella jamás había visto esa sonrisa dulce en el rostro de Ren, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, logrando que él se ruborizara y paralizara

-porque esto es un sueño… - Ren se sorprendió, ella creía que estaba soñando - cuando despierte mañana nadie lo sabrá y tu nunca te habrás enterado…- su rostro era tan hermoso

- si esto es solo un sueño…- dijo rozando con su mano el rostro de la pelirosa que se sorprendió por el contacto tan repentino -¿me permites besarte?- tal vez había sido muy inoportuno y arriesgado, pero ya no podía aguantarse más, tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella, el maldito Yang tenía razón, su aroma a vainilla era embriagador, y el necesitaba besarla borrar las asquerosas marcas de ese infeliz de su cuerpo…

-si… - agrego Tamao casi en un susurro antes de unir sus labios a los de él sorprendiéndolo, estar ebria le había dado el valor suficiente para confesarse a él y atreverse a besarlo, cuando sintió el contacto de la joven contra sus labios perdió todo el sentido y el control sobre si mismo, por lo que profundizo el beso sin ningún aviso ingresando a la boca de la joven que no opuso ninguna resistencia, como todas las otras veces que la había besado, ella se estaba entregando completamente a él, luego de unos minutos de estar besando los labios de la joven y tocando su lengua con la propia se alejo un poco de ella, para respirar y dejar que la joven también lo hiciera, aun estaban sentados sobre la cama de Tamao quien estaba totalmente embelesada por el .

Mientras Tamao intentaba regular su agitada respiración Ren se acerco a su oído – he deseado hacerte eso durante tanto tiempo que no sé cómo he podido aguantarme…- la joven sonrió – adoro todo te ti, voy a marcarte para que jamás olvides que eres mía…- la sintió temblar mientras la atraía hacia sí y la sentaba sobre sus piernas

-Ren...- susurro la pelirosa al sentir como el mordía levemente su oreja –yo te amo…- dijo haciendo que él comenzara a besarla en el cuello levemente, provocando leves gemidos en ella - Ren… Ren… Ren…- decía repetidamente con la respiración entrecortada

El joven de ojos dorados volvió a susurrarle en el oído – recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez haríamos esto porque ambos lo deseábamos…- ella parecía en otro mundo y no ponía atención real a sus palabras – ahora dime ¿deseas esto?- la joven gimió al volver a sentirlo morder su oreja y luego al sentir como su lengua entraba en ella – dilo… necesito oírlo…- volvió a susurrar antes de bajar a su cuello

-yo…- estaba totalmente embriagada – yo…- si yo lo deseo… yo… por favor…- agrego la joven justo cuando Ren volvía a tomar su boca y entraba con su lengua a ella sin ningún tipo de resistencia , estaba totalmente loco por esa mujer, no podía evitarlo. El beso se corto nuevamente después de unos minutos sin embargo ahora la joven estaba acostada sobre la cama y Ren estaba encima de ella, Tamao tenía sus brazos entrelazados tras el cuello de Ren y pasaba sus manos por su cabello

-voy a quitar cada marca…- susurro Ren mientras volvía al cuello de la joven haciéndola gemir de placer, no dejaría ningún rastro de nada que le hubiera hecho o tocado el maldito de Yang, ella sentiría solo sus besos y sus caricias desde ese día y si alguien la volvía a tocar se podía dar por muerto - cada beso,…- beso de un lado a otro el cuello de la pelirosa haciendo que ella acercara su cadera hacia el elevándola, parecía anhelar algo que no conocía, eso lo hizo sonreír - cada mordida…- entonces mordió su cuello varias veces, incluso dejando marcas en el, se alejo levemente y observo el rostro de Tamao, que estaba ruborizada y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos se notaban nublados por el deseo que él le estaba creando –estas marcas son un recuerdo… para que no se te olvide a quien le perteneces…- Tamao sonrió con timidez – entonces el volvió a besarla en los labios, Tamao ya no sabía de si, solo deseaba que él la tocara y le hiciera lo que quisiera, Ren volvió al cuello de Tamao y paso su lengua por él, por cada marca de mordida, succiono en el – te deseo tanto…- dijo mientras lo hacía, sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos hacia los brazos de Tamao, y los acaricio

-Ren…- la escucho susurrar su nombre nuevamente, haciendo que perdiera más la cabeza, subió nuevamente por ellos y llego hasta los tirantes como si fuera instintivo los bajo, dejando al descubierto los pechos de la pelirosa

-eres más que hermosa- lo escucho decir, no sabía nada de ella, parecía estar en alguna dimensión extraña donde el mandaba sobre su cuerpo, sintió mucho calor en su pecho repentinamente y no pudo evitar un gemido intenso cuando sintió que Ren tocaba sus pechos con las manos – vas a volverme loco…- agrego el comenzando a pasar su lengua por los pezones de Tamao quien se arqueo más hacia él y dio un grito ahogado, Ren sonrió

- Ren… yo quiero…- dijo entrecortadamente, Ren la observó, parecía estar esperando algo, y Ren sabía que era eso, sonrió al notar que la joven estaba tan enamorada de él que era capaz de entregarse en ese mismo momento si él lo pedía

-aun no, recién estamos empezando…- dijo divertido ¿no se suponía que esto solo sería un beso?, sonrió arrogante al darse cuenta que había hecho mucho más que eso y que ella lo había permitido de buena gana

-pero yo… - dijo ella mirándolo después de mucho rato, todo lo que había hecho Ren le había causado mantener los ojos cerrados sin poder evitarlo, todas esas sensaciones le habían bloqueado todos sus otros sentidos

-tranquila, ahora no podemos… - dijo con seriedad acercándose a sus labios nuevamente y rozándolos de forma irresistible –pero muy pronto vas a ser toda mía…- agrego en un susurro antes de volver a besarla, Taamo se dejo hacer, se sentía tan extraña parecía hasta mareada y el calor era insoportable

-si el sueño se acaba, entonces ya no sabrás…- dijo ella alejando su boca de la de Ren, asustada de que el ya no la tocara mas

-serás mía, aunque tenga que salir de tus sueños para reclamarte…- Tamao se sorprendió y ruborizo rápidamente – tu no vas a escaparte de mi después de esto… así que no vuelvas a decir eso….- agrego antes de darle un último beso – ahora debo marcharme y tú debes descansar – la joven se sorprendió sobre todo porque Ren comenzó a alejarse, antes de hacerlo tomo su mano y se sentó en la cama

- no te vayas… no me dejes…- su suplica era tan intensa, Ren se sorprendió de escucharla, estaba sentada sobre esa bella cama y solo su cabello suelto cubría sus pechos, lo miraba con esa expresión dulce e inocente

-"ya no eres tan inocente"- pensó mirándola con total deseo – me quedaré a tu lado pero solo hasta que cierres tus ojos, ella sonrió al escucharlo, pero antes de que ella se recostara en la cama Ren la atrajo hacia sí y la miro con malicia y diversión – aprovecha esta paz preciosa porque muy pronto no vas a usar la noche para dormir…- la joven se sonrojo, pero no alcanzó a hacer mucho más porque por segunda vez Ren volvió a golpearla levemente en el cuello dejándola inconsciente sobre la cama – creo que ya debo marcharme…- dijo luego de dejarla recostada sobre la cama y besar sus labios levemente

Salió de la habitación más calmado y extrañamente sintiéndose con muchas energías, pero cuando cerró la puerta y movió la imagen del cuadro del dragón pudo sentir varias presencias a sus espaldas –Jun y yo estábamos apostando si dormirías allí y saldrías…- dijo Ching Tao a su nieto al verlo salir, a su lado estaba Jun, Ching Tao, Chun Gi, Hei Yue y Bai Yue, Ren les miro sin mucho interés

-¿y quién ganó?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, Jun elevo su brazo con una sonrisa divertida

-aunque me hubiera gustado que el abuelo ganara…- agrego la joven mientras Ren levantaba una ceja. El joven rápidamente miro a los espíritus de la joven y hablo

-está dormida ahora pero será mejor que ustedes estén con ella cuando despierte, iban a retirarse pero agrego, - cuando lo haga, si pregunta algo respecto de mi, díganle que ni siquiera la vi ayer… que no me han visto cerca de ella…- los tres se retiraron algo confusos pero era mejor hacer lo que Ren decía

-¿otra vez le harás creer que fue un sueño?- dijo Jun con una sonrisa - acaso está vez también la dejaste inconsciente?- Ren no respondió pero se molesto por el comentario de su abuelo

-¿otra vez?- dijo el sonriendo divertido –que esta no es la primera vez que haces algo así?- Ren solo comenzó a caminar seguido de ellos

- eso no te interesa, es más, esto es culpa tuya, no debiste dejarla sola con Yang, eres un idiota, parece que la edad te está haciendo perder la cabeza- el anciano sonrió al igual que Jun

- no me hables así, te he dado una muy buena oportunidad de rescatarla y hacer… lo que sea le hayas hecho allí dentro…- Ren giró de improvisto haciendo que ambos se detuvieran miraba al anciano con una ceja levantada

-y tú ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- dijo cruzando sus brazos

-que dices, eres mi nieto quiero lo mejor para ti- agrego con una sonrisa cínica y burlona

-viejo estúpido, si le dices algo te juro que me las vas a pagar…- agrego antes de marcharse más apurado, Jun sonrió y lanzo un comentario más antes de verlo desaparecer

-¿otra ducha fría?- Ren no dijo nada, solo camino, en realidad si necesitaba urgente una ducha muy fría


	31. Chapter 31

HOLA A TODOS

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DURANTE EL FIN DE SEMANA TUVE UN ACCIDENTE Y SI NO FUERA PORQUE LA DIVINA PROVIDENCIA NOS PROTEGIO MI FAMILIA Y YO AHORA ESTARIAMOS MUERTOS, PERO NO FUE ASI, Y AHORA ESTOY FELIZ DE ESTAR AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDOLA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO, ACLARO ALGUNAS COSAS, COMO HABRAN NOTADO DEJE A TAMAO PENSANDO QUE ERA UN SUEÑO EN EL CHAP PASADO Y SE QUE A MUCHOS LES DECEPCIONÓ PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAN POR QUE FUE Y SI LEEN BIEN LA HISTORIA EN ESPECIAL CIERTO CAPITULO DE UNA VISION QUE SEGURO RECORDARAN VERÁN QUE NO PUEDO HACER QUE TAMAO Y REN COMIENCEN A DECLARARSE TAN PRONTO, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO. DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA PERO ESTUVE DE VACACIONES Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR SNIF SNIF, LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDOLO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO QUE TENGO GANAS DE SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

KIRA ISHIDA (AHORA EL CAPITULO 29)

Mis sueños no son sueños…

Tamao despertó a la mañana siguiente como todos los días, dejó la cama y bostezó mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal para abrirlo, al mirar a través de él, pudo observar el hermoso cielo azul y los bellos jardines, abrió la ventana y salió permitiendo que la brisa diera contra su rostro, estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo y sintió el cantar de las aves – que bello día…- dijo con tranquilidad y volvió su camino para dirigirse hacia el baño, cuando entro por el ventanal , pudo ver a Chun Gi

-buenos días señorita- dijo el espíritu, quien la observaba insistentemente, Tamao parecía feliz y relajada –"parece que no recuerda nada"- pensó mientras suspiraba aliviada

-buenos días Chun Gi- dijo sonriéndole a su espíritu – hoy hay un día precioso ¿no lo crees?- pregunto caminando hacia su armario para tomar una toalla y dirigirse al baño

-si claro señorita, el día está muy hermoso…- agrego la sacerdotisa mientras Tamao daba unos pasos hacia el baño

-hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo la joven con alegría - después de todo hoy comienza el torneo y habrá mucha gente, dile a Bai Yue y Hei Yue, que vengan quiero que estemos todos juntos…- agrego la joven entrando al baño con una sonrisa, Chun Gi sonrió parecía ser que Tamao no recordaba nada de lo que Ren Tao le había hecho y eso era un alivio

Tamao había entrado al baño con calma, tarareando una melodía, no sabía porque pero ese día se sentía extrañamente muy bien, de hecho podía ser que se sentía liberada de cierta forma, se miró al espejo antes que nada, y sonrió al ver su rostro frente a ella en el espejo – este día será muy duro pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien…- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa que llevaba –primero la camiseta – agrego la joven con una sonrisa tranquila - luego el cinturón, los pantalones, los brazaletes, la ropa interior… y… - repentinamente abrió los ojos ¿esa no era la ropa que tenía puesta ayer para su entrenamiento? - ¿Por qué aun llevo puesto todo esto?- se preguntó a sí misma agachándose para tomar las prendas entre sus manos y depositarlas sobre una mesa. Antes de entrar a la ducha, se murmuró la respuesta a sí misma – recuerdo que el abuelo me ganó durante el último entrenamiento y termine inconsciente… -dijo pensando en los sucesos de ese día - luego el primo Yang me dio un té de hierbas y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza… debí dormirme después de tomarla…- dijo con tranquilidad retomando lo que hacía, esa respuesta pareció dejarla más tranquila por lo que la joven pelirosa encendió la ducha y entro mientras el agua caía sobre su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez del agua sobre ella cuando comenzó a recordar algunas cosas de las que habían sucedido la noche anterior… entre ellas la pelea con el abuelo, había sido muy dura, era una pena que no fuera tan fuerte, ya que estuvo a punto de ganarle, si no se hubiera desconcentrado pensando en Ren…

-Ren…- susurro recordando haberlo visto la noche anterior, algo que le pareció extraño porque según recordaba por los sucesos anteriores, después de la batalla y de ver a Yang no había visto a Ren, entonces ¿Por qué lo recordaba? – no… eso no puede ser…- dijo la joven ya olvidándose del agua que corría sobre su cuerpo – yo no pude… - dijo mientras sus manos temblaban levemente, recordó que había despertado algo mareada y extrañamente feliz, sobre todo porque Ren estaba allí, en su cuarto, con ella, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados, extrañamente recordó que en ese momento se sentía con fuerzas y coraje al estar frente a él – pero… si él estuvo aquí… entonces yo pude haberle dicho…- pensó la joven intentando mantener la tranquilidad aunque le era bastante difícil sobre todo porque en ese minuto estaba forzando su memoria para recordar lo que había sucedido, las palabras del joven llegaron a su mente rápidamente

-"suéltame… necesitas descansar…"- eso había dicho él cuando ella había tomado su mano, recordó haberle contestado algo que no tenía sentido en ese minuto, había llorado y le había dicho que sabía que él la amaba…

- yo le dije eso…- Tamao abrió sus ojos atónita de sus propias acciones, el había intentado calmarla

–"yo… no llores…"- Ren había dicho eso también, mientras se acercaba para que ella dejara de actuar de esa forma –"tranquilízate ¿sí?"- Tamao llevo su mano sobre la cabeza, Ren la había tocado y había logrado que ella subiera sus ojos hasta él, recordó esa mirada sobre ella, se notaba afligido e incomodo… eso había provocado que dejara de llorar

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron directamente a lo que había sucedido después, recordó las palabras de Ren, Yang le había dado alguna cosa para drogarla y tratar de hacerle algo, pero gracias a los grandes espíritus, él había aparecido para evitarlo, sin embargo lo que la impacto mas fue lo que ella le había dicho después de eso…

-"¿hice algo malo?"- recordó haber preguntado eso y que Ren la había observado con sus ojos fríos y había respondido inmediatamente para tratar de calmarla, aunque se notaba enfadado por las acciones de Yang, no se mostraba molesto con ella, recordó lo próximo que ella había preguntado –"¿intento abusar de mí?"- se sonrojo de solo pensar en esas palabras saliendo de su boca, por supuesto que Yang no haría eso, era un buen chico, aunque recordó la expresión de Ren al escuchar aquello, él estaba angustiado, sin embargo las palabras de Ren fueron por demás tranquilizantes cuando ella estaba totalmente descontrolada – Yang debió emborracharme… y drogarme… parece que no es tan bueno como yo creía, soy una ilusa…- susurro la joven pelirosa era tan ingenua a pesar de todas las advertencias ella aun creía que su primo no era malo, y ahora estaba pagando por su exceso de confianza en los demás, aunque esa parecía la razón más probable de todas las acciones impulsivas de su parte, intento concentrarse en lo que había pasado después – volví a llorar, como una niña débil… por lo menos no dije nada más…- pensó la joven sonrojándose y suspirando con alivio…

Cerró los ojos y levantó su cabeza hacia el agua que caía sobre ella, suspiro un poco intentando calmarse, hasta ese minuto podía soportar y controlar lo que había pasado, trato de enfocarse en que había sucedido después de eso –"pero yo no lo amo… yo no quiero que él me toque… "- recordó que eso había salido de su boca en el momento en que se acercaba al pecho de Ren, eso la hizo temblar sobre todo al recordar las palabras de Ren

-"tranquila… no paso nada, yo no lo permitiría…"- sonrió al recordar eso, había sido tan reconfortante escucharlo salir de boca de Ren Tao con esa seguridad, pero sus propias palabras de ahí en adelante se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre ella , dejándola totalmente fría por el contenido

-no dejes que nadie me toque… yo no quiero… que otro me toque… yo solo quiero que tú…- Tamao abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo, estaba paralizada cayó repentinamente al suelo aun sintiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo. Recordó las palabras de Ren, como él había preguntado y lo que ella le había dicho –"se supone que es un secreto…"- eso fue lo que ella había dicho en ese estado, solo podía haber estado ebria, para responderle eso, sus manos temblaron al recordar la voz de Ren haciendo esa pregunta

– "¿estás diciendo que tú me amas?" – la joven pelirosa coloco las manos sobre su rostro mientras el agua caía sobre ella, negó con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza al recordar su respuesta, ella le había besado afirmando esa pregunta… se ruborizo inevitablemente, ella se había declarado totalmente a él sin darse cuenta.

Tamao pareció despertar en ese minuto y salió de la ducha, tomo la toalla y se cubrió con ella, cuando salió de la ducha, estaba pálida y se miro al espejo casi temerosa de verse, intento tranquilizarse, si eso había pasado entonces ¿Qué haría ahora?, suspiró tratando de mantener el control sobre sí misma, y tratando de recordar que había pasado después de eso, rápidamente las siguientes palabras de Ren llegaron a su cabeza -"¿Cómo sabias sobre mis sentimientos?"- se sonrojó, le había respondido al joven como si nada y le había contestado todas las preguntas y además había terminado diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él

- ¿Cómo pude tener el valor de decírselo a la cara?- pensó mas ruborizada, después de eso recordó todas las cosas que le había dicho al joven, la razón de su comportamiento y de actuar tan extraña frente a él – soy una tonta…- pensó bajando su rostro hacia sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre el lavamanos, recordó algo mas en ese minuto, ella le había dicho que todo eso era un sueño y que él no lo sabría, recordar la dulce sonrisa de Ren en ese minuto, el había sonreído de una manera tan hermosa – un sueño… soy una idiota…- susurro la joven, Yang le debió dar algo muy fuerte para que ella perdiera el control de esa forma tan absurda

Comenzó a secarse levemente la cara con una toalla, las palabras de Ren se volcaron en su miente sin poder evitarlo y de aquí en adelante todo lo anterior se hizo ínfimo para ella –"si esto es solo un sueño… ¿me permites besarte?"- la toalla cayó de las manos de Tamao, las imágenes de lo que Ren y ella habían hecho sobre su cama llegaron todas al mismo tiempo a su cabeza, el la había besado, instintivamente llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, pero se ruborizo al recordar que no solo los labios del joven habían tocado su boca, el había usado su lengua y ella le había permitido hacer lo que quisiera, los ojos de Tamao estaban tan abiertos al recordar los roces de Ren que ya ni miraba el espejo, solo podía ver frente a ella las imágenes de las cosas que Ren le había hecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar esos pensamientos pero pareció que estos se hicieron más nítidos la hacer eso por lo que volvió a abrirlos rápidamente. La joven aun no podía creer la forma en que se había entregado a Ren, aunque después de pensarlo unos segundos ¿no era eso lo más obvio?, ella lo amaba tanto, y si estaba ebria seguramente su sentido de prudencia y juicio debían haber estado completamente ciegos estando en esa situación con él

Recordó las palabras de Ren en ese momento y se ruborizó mucho más – "he deseado hacerte eso durante tanto tiempo que no sé cómo he podido aguantarme…"- eso la hizo volver a sonreír– "adoro todo de ti, voy a marcarte para que jamás olvides que eres mía…"- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tamao mientras se abrazaba y miraba su imagen en el espejo, había sido tan rápido, recordó lo que Ren dijo después de eso, en ese minuto no le había puesto mucha atención porque estaba muy distraída por lo que el joven le hacía pero ahora podía recordar bien sus palabras – "recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez haríamos esto porque ambos lo deseábamos…"- sin poder evitarlo recordó ese extraño y pervertido sueño que había tenido con Ren… un sueño…

-entonces eso también fue real…- agrego la joven en un susurro ya no pudiendo evitar ver su rostro completamente rojo, todas esas caricias que la habían asustado por días, pensando que había soñado algo así con él, que seguramente no pensaba esas cosas de ella y hasta cierto punto toda la vergüenza que había sentido y como también hasta creía que era una pervertida por soñar y tener esos pensamientos con él, y estar recordando un sueño como ese, estando segura que él no estaba interesado, y ahora resultaba ser que eso no habían sido ningún sueño, el joven si le había hecho eso la noche antes de marcharse a Japón – y él actuó como si nada pasara, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño para mi… y además me lo preguntó tan descaradamente - apretó levemente un puño, se sintió algo indignada, Ren se había aprovechado hasta cierto punto de ella y si eso era verdad entonces el joven le había robado su primer beso también – eres un…- no pudo terminar su frase, menos ahora que sabía que sentían lo mismo y que ella le había respondido que ella también lo deseaba antes de que el joven volviera a besarla con demanda y su lengua entraba en su boca nuevamente

-yo también soy un pervertida…- dijo la joven en un murmullo recordando como el joven y ella habían terminado encima de la cama y que ella le abrazaba de esa forma tan intensa y pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Ren, otra vez las palabras de Ren llegaron a su cabeza

-"cada marca… cada beso, cada mordida…"- Tamao llevo sus manos hacia su cuello y pudo ver las marcas que Ren había dejado en él, su propio cuerpo parecía recordarlo, cada toque y cada beso del joven de ojos dorados, si por algún segundo deseaba hacerse creer a si misma que eso había sido mentira, el solo ver todas esas marcas en su cuello eran la prueba de que estaba completamente equivocada y todo era cierto… –"estas marcas son un recuerdo… para que no se te olvide a quien le perteneces…"- eso fue lo que Ren había dicho después, Tamao no pudo dejar de repetirse esas palabras a sí misma

-Yo le pertenezco – la sensación al decir aquello era tan agradable y a la vez tan aterradora, la hacía sentir tan feliz pero a la vez tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar

Todas las cosas que salían de la boca de Ren Tao estaban acabando con su paz, recordó lo siguiente que Ren había dicho –"te deseo tanto…"- sin embargo esta vez a aparte de mirar su cuello observo otra parte de su cuerpo que ahora podía recordar el joven había visto y tocado muy bien, una parte que ahora estaba cubierta por la toalla, Tamao llevo sus manos instintivamente para cubrirse a pesar de que ya estaba cubierta y negó varias veces con la cabeza no pudiendo evitar recordar lo que Ren decía mientras la tocaba y besaba sin pudor en la parte superior de su cuerpo que se encontraba totalmente desnudo -"eres más que hermosa, vas a volverme loco…"- eso la hizo estremecerse y recordó haber gritado al sentirlo hacer eso sobre su cuerpo y más al pedirle algo que ni siquiera sabía que era en ese minuto pero que ahora podía intuir

-me he vuelto loca…- dijo la joven abrazándose a sí misma, con la cara roja por el rubor, recordó como el joven había pasado descaradamente su lengua por sus pechos y dio un grito ahogado pero que pudo contener al colocar sus manos sobre la boca, intento calmarse antes de que Chun Gi o Hei Yue y Bai Yue entraran, no podía decirles aquello, recordó las cosas que Ren había dicho después de todo eso, sobre todo una en especial - "muy pronto vas a ser toda mía… aunque tenga que salir de tus sueños para reclamarte… no vas a escaparte de mi después de esto… así que no vuelvas a decir eso…. aprovecha esta paz preciosa porque muy pronto no vas a usar la noche para dormir…"- la joven pelirosa se sonrojo al recordar ese último comentario y lo que Ren hizo después

- seguramente me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente- agrego la joven tocándose la cabeza un poco, ese leve dolor era por esa razón – Ren Tao…- suspiro antes de mirarse por última vez en el espejo -¿Qué haré ahora?...- pensó mirando hacia la puerta al sentir la voz de Chun Gi al otro lado de la puerta

-¿señorita está bien?- dijo el espíritu de la sacerdotisa mientras Tamao abría la puerta, estaba sonrojada y no se notaba tan feliz como cuando había entrado

-claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo la joven pasando a su lado hacia su armario, no deseaba contestar preguntas, ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa

-es que está roja y se nota algo incomoda - Tamao se detuvo de presto, y se giró hacia ella

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, yo no estoy incomoda, solo demore demasiado en la ducha y por eso estoy así – agrego la joven con una sonrisa, intentando que no se notara lo que había en su mente en ese momento -¿y Bai Yue y Hei Yue?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema mientras llegaba al armario y lo abría

-están afuera, en el patio central esperándola, les dije que probablemente estaba cambiándose por eso prefirieron esperar afuera, Bai Yue dijo que usted se ponía muy nerviosa cuando ellos entraban y se estaba cambiando – Tamao se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo una idea vino a su mente, debía confirmar lo de la noche anterior, si había alguna duda en sus conclusiones debía aclararlas de inmediato

-Chun Gi…- comenzó a tomar algunas prendas de su armario, un vestido color verde claro y unas sandalias a juego, no giró hacía la sacerdotisa quien la miraba con tranquilidad –después que quede inconsciente ayer, ¿Qué paso?- agrego la joven con tranquilidad, no debía dar la impresión de que sabía algo, por eso no se dio la vuelta

-a si… ayer… pues…- Tamao comenzó a temblar levemente, la sacerdotisa dudaba, eso significaba algo

-"está pensando que inventarme…"- pensó Tamao apretando la prenda entre sus manos aun de espaldas a la sacerdotisa

-pues el joven Yang la llevo a un salón por supuesto y el señor Tao me pidió que le acompañara a buscar a la señorita Jun, para avisarle que no podría ir a su clase- agrego la sacerdotisa, después de todo eso había pasado con ella

-¿y Hei Yue y Bai Yue?- pregunto la joven con si nada

- se quedaron con usted señorita, para cuidarla del joven Yang por supuesto…- Tamao cambio su semblante, aun dándole la espalda al espíritu

-entiendo… ¿no viste a Ren por aquí verdad?- agrego la joven pelirosa, Chun Gi, pareció sorprendida y recordó las palabras de Ren

-por… por supuesto que no señorita que dice…- agrego algo nerviosa era una suerte que Tamao estuviera dándole la espalda- el joven no se ha aparecido por aquí…-

- imagino que mi abuelo me trajo a la habitación después de que me desmaye- agrego la joven mientras se cambiaba con tranquilidad

-si claro, él la trajo después que le dijimos a la señorita Jun, estaba con el joven Yang que estaba acompañándola, usted estaba dormida por eso no quisimos molestarla… ya sabe cambiarle la ropa y todo eso… - agrego la sacerdotisa, Tamao se había terminado de cambiar y ahora estaba sentada frente al tocador peinando su larga y sedosa cabellera rosa

-Chun Gi…- dijo la joven con una sonrisa - ¿y qué opinas de nuestro entrenamiento de ayer?- la sacerdotisa suspiro con alivio al ver que la joven cambiaba de tema

-estuvo muy bien aunque fue una lástima que perdiera con su abuela…- la joven pelirosa parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada y eso era un alivio

- si estoy de acuerdo, aunque creo que si hubiera ganado estaría un poco decepcionada, el abuelo es un hombre mucho más poderoso, supongo que estaría decepcionada si le hubiera ganado tan pronto…- agrego la joven mientras el espíritu de la sacerdotisa se acercaba a ella – ¿Yang dijo alguna cosa sobre mi entrenamiento? después de todo estaba allí – la sacerdotisa se puso a su lado con una linda sonrisa

-el estaba impresionado señorita, y muy preocupado cuando usted quedo inconsciente, por eso se quedó a su lado cuando fuimos a buscar a la señorita Jun…- agrego la sacerdotisa con tranquilidad

- lamento que viera eso, el es un gran peleador, seguramente se sintió algo decepcionado- agrego Tamao cepillando su cabello

-¿Qué dice señorita?- la sacerdotisa se sintió levemente molesta al escuchar eso –usted es una gran luchadora, nadie se sentiría decepcionado de usted…- agrego mientras Tamao sonreía

- ¿y Ren que dijo al salir del cuarto luego de dejarme en él?-agrego la joven con naturalidad y tal como esperaba la sacerdotisa contesto

-pues el joven se notaba bastante irritado y…- Chun Gi calló repentinamente y Tamao giró hacia ella con una sonrisa

-lo sabía, estuvo aquí ¿Por qué me mientes?- la sacerdotisa no sabía cómo empezar, había caído con la plática amena y despreocupada de la pelirosa – Chun Gi, responde…- agrego Tamao levantándose, la sacerdotisa se arrodillo sobre el suelo y comenzó a disculparse con la joven tocando con su frente repetidamente el piso

-perdóneme señorita, pero el joven dijo… yo no quería que usted estuviera preocupada por lo que sucedió, por favor no se enfade conmigo…- agrego la sacerdotisa, Tamao suspiro aliviada, era increíble como Ren lograba que incluso los espíritus acompañantes de ella hicieran lo que él decía – no volveré a mentirle, se lo prometo… yo no volveré a ocultarle nada…- agrego con su rostro pegado al piso

Tamao se arrodillo frente a ella – está bien…- dijo logrando que el espíritu levantara su vista hacia ella – te pido que por favor me cuentes lo que sabes…- agrego con una sonrisa comprensiva

-la verdad sé muy poco, después que perdió la posesión durante la batalla el joven Yang la llevó hasta el salón que dijo su abuelo y no sé más porque el señor Ching y yo fuimos a buscar a la señorita Jun para decirle que usted no iría a su clase con ella- agrego el espíritu

-¿Hei Yue y Bai Yue?- agrego la joven pelirosa intrigada por la no presencia de ambos durante el relato

-me imagino que fueron a contarle al joven Ren que usted estaba con el joven Yang, ya sabe, a ellos no les gusta que el joven Yang este cerca de usted y el joven Ren piensa lo mismo, por algo se los regaló, a él no le agrada su primo ni mucho menos el interés tan pronunciado que muestra en usted - Tamao se sonrojó, entonces así había sido como Ren le había salvado de lo que Yang había intentado

- después de eso intentamos ir con usted, pero la señorita Jun dijo que estaría bien si el joven Ren la traía hasta aquí y pues como sabemos que usted y él… - Tamao se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –pues no dijimos que no…- algo que el anciano Ching noto también – su abuelo noto eso y la señorita Jun le conto que el joven está enamorado de usted, el fue bastante insistente además ya parecía tener una idea de ese interés- Tamao levanto los ojos al escuchar eso

-¿Qué?- se levantó rápidamente, tenía que buscarlo y preguntarle… iba a salir de la habitación para ello pero la voz de Chun Gi la detuvo

-él no está molesto señorita, de hecho se puso muy feliz…- Tamao giró sorprendida -¿recuerda sus comentarios durante la batalla?- la joven recordó eso, el anciano no se notaba molesto al decirle todo eso, hasta parecía divertido –yo creo que el intuye incluso sus sentimientos por el joven…- Tamao cayo sentada al piso

-entonces el abuelo quiere que nosotros….- la joven se sonrojo levemente, la sacerdotisa asintió mientras Tamao levantaba sus ojos hacia ella

-estoy segura que a él no le molestaría si el joven Ren le declara sus sentimientos frente a toda la familia…- Tamao estaba más que impresionada

-no lo digas así… eso es algo muy irresponsable, además el debe escoger a alguien más…- agrego la joven pelirosa con algo de tristeza

- señorita…- se acerco la sacerdotisa

- no te preocupes estoy bien… solo algo impactada por todo esto…- la sacerdotisa se acerco algo confundida

-señorita si me pregunto todo esto es porque recuerda lo que pasó anoche…- Tamao levanto la vista, y se sonrojó por completo, ella no podía contarle todo eso a Chun Gi

-tengo otra pregunta para ti…- dijo Tamao intentando cambiar el tema – antes de marcharnos tuve un extraño sueño con Ren ¿lo recuerdas?- la sacerdotisa cambio su expresión de tranquilidad a una de total nerviosismo

-yo…- no sabía cómo responder a eso sin decirle a ella que también había sido una mentira lo que se le había dicho

-lo sabía, eso también ocurrió, Ren estuvo aquí y él…- se levanto rápidamente pero no quiso continuar, era lo mismo que contarle lo anterior y por la mirada que le daba la sacerdotisa supuso que ella intuiría que había ocurrido en esa habitación, intento alejarse de todo pero la pregunta de Chun Gi le altero levemente los

-¿Qué hizo el joven Tao?- Chun Gi estaba más preocupada que curiosa pero Tamao lo tomó bastante mal además ya se sentía bastante avergonzada con solo recordarlo, ponerlo en palabras era como una sentencia de muerte para ella

-eso no es asunto tuyo…- agrego sonrojada y levemente enfadada, abrió la puerta rápidamente, lo que había pasado le resultaba muy incomodo para contar –y está prohibido que entres a mis recuerdos y lo veas…- agrego mientras la sacerdotisa asentía

-si señorita, lo que usted diga… le diré a Bai Yue y Hei Yue que estén listos- agrego Chun Gi mientras sonreía divertida por el nerviosismo y enfado de la pelirosa

Tamao dejo su habitación indignada, ¿Cómo era posible que Chun Gi preguntara eso?- no puedo creer que pregunte eso, como se atreve… es tan vergonzoso…- murmuro la joven para sí misma, estaba tan molesta que pasó por el lado de una persona sin siquiera mirarla, se sentía indignada con Ren por haber querido ocultarle todo eso, y también por haberse aprovechado de sus sentimientos de esa manera…

-¿Qué te sucede?-escucho Tamao, y sin poder controlar su enfado contesto lo primero que estaba en su cabeza al girar a ver a esa persona

-eso no es tu asunto…- dijo con enfado, pero al notar frente a quien estaba y que obviamente se mostraba totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras, calló de inmediato sonrojándose a más no poder y desviando sus ojos del joven frente a ella, solo mirarlo le recordaba lo vivido la noche anterior y el supuesto sueño que había resultado ser verdad…

Ren estaba más que atónito, el jamás había visto a la pelirosa enfadada y menos contestándole a alguien de esa manera – solo venía a decirte que el viejo quiere que vayas a su casa…- agrego el joven con enfado, después de todo nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba en ese tono a Ren Tao, Tamao lo observó, y algo en su interior pareció molestarse, todo era culpa de él, todos sus problemas estaban allí a causa de ese joven arrogante e irritante

-bien… - dijo enfadada girándose para marcharse, Ren se mostró más que sorprendido porque al contrario de lo que pensó la joven no se disculpo ni se puso a tartamudear al verlo, parecía no recordar nada de lo vivido la noche anterior, ni siquiera como un sueño, y eso de cierta forma también lo irritaba, hubiera preferido una actitud diferente tal vez igual a la de la ocasión anterior, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sin embargo ella actuaba totalmente distinta, por lo que solo alcanzo a moverse y tomar su brazo antes de que ella se marchara, girándola para que lo mirara

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- agrego él joven intrigado por esa actitud tan extraña y ciertamente fría, mientras Tamao le miraba sorprendida por la acción tan repentina, logrando un sonrojo en su rostro

-yo… - repentinamente tuvo un deseo de no volver a callarse frente a Ren, él le miraba con esos ojos fríos y arrogantes, aun recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y también ese sueño, que tampoco había sido sueño, pero que él deseaba transformar en eso para ella – dije que no es asunto tuyo…- agrego la joven pelirosa, soltándose de su agarre con rapidez, Ren se sorprendió mucho más, ¿y ahora que le pasaba a ella?, la joven intento alejarse pero solo logro dar un par de pasos antes de ser alcanzada por Ren quien le tomo de ambos brazos y la coloco contra la pared paralizándola

-ahora mismo me vas a decir que demonios te sucede…- la joven abrió los ojos, Ren estaba tan cerca de ella que la había dejado muda por completo, quitándole momentáneamente los deseos de permanecer enfadada

-suéltame…- agrego Tamao segundos después a causa del impacto de esa acción tan repentina, Ren también había quedado levemente estático al verse tan cerca de la joven, parecía ser que por unos segundos había olvidado que la cercanía del día anterior había sido solo un deseo reprimido y que no podía repetirse, no por el momento…

-no…- fue lo único que Tamao pudo escuchar de labios de Ren quien se mantenía firme pero que se había separado levemente de ella haciendo la distancia un poco más soportable para ella también

-debo ir con el abuelo, me espera…- agrego la joven desviando sus ojos de los dorados de Ren, a pesar de todo lo indignada que estaba con el por lo sucedido, no era capaz de mirarlo sin derretirse y menos después de la cercanía que había entre ellos en ese momento

- entonces otra razón para decirme lo que sucede porque si no, no te dejaré ir y el anciano te molestara por días…- Tamao se sorprendió al escucharlo, le sonreía de forma arrogante mientras le presionaba los brazos con poca fuerza, Tamao se sentía más irritada, ¿Cómo era posible que se enamorara de alguien así?, la joven bajo su vista, ya no podía evitar lo que se le vendría encima, pero por lo menos se desquitaría con él, para que sintiera un poco del estrés y angustia que ella sentía

-pues ahora que lo preguntas, tal vez puedas ayudarme, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que me paso ayer después del entrenamiento, y por alguna extraña razón tu rostro aparece en ellos ¿crees que puedas decirme que ocurrió?- inmediatamente el joven la soltó sorprendido, ella no podía decirle eso, porque significaba que sabía lo sucedido y no pensaba que fuera un sueño como él creía

-no sé a qué te refieres… yo no te había visto desde el desayuno de ayer…- agrego el joven con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su semblante serio y frío era tan creíble, ahora Tamao entendía por qué el joven era tan confiable, no se le movía ni un pelo al mentir, la joven pelirosa le miró escrutadoramente, levantando una ceja, algo que pareció lograr que el joven de ojos dorados le mirara más interesado

-entonces debió ser un sueño…- Ren pareció sentirse aliviado por un segundo aunque las palabras que siguieron le parecieron más sospechosas - he estado preguntándome por qué término siempre soñando contigo…- agrego Tamao, mirándolo fijamente, el joven apretó sus manos aunque estaba realmente sorprendido por el tono tan informal que ella estaba usando y por la forma en que le miraba, como si ella supiera algo y no quisiera decírselo directamente

-no lo sé, tal vez estas enamorada de mi…- agrego Ren con arrogancia, intentando que la joven dejara esa mirada interrogante y bajara la guardia, como no tenía otra cosa en mente lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerla nerviosa, después de todo si estaba realmente enamorada de él como había confesado la noche anterior, esa afirmación la podría nerviosa, y tal como imaginó, Tamao abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo levemente, la joven había olvidado que ella había dicho todo eso la noche anterior… y que al mortificarlo, si él era consciente de lo que ella había dicho anoche podía usar eso en su contra

-¿Por qué habría de estar enamorada de alguien tan irritante y arrogante?- dijo Tamao comenzando a caminar para alejarse – tendría que estar loca para que eso sucediera…- Ren sonrió divertido ante esa actitud recordando que la noche anterior ella había estado entre sus brazos diciéndole todo lo contrario y dejándose besar y tocar con total embeleso

-tienes razón, para estar enamorada de mi, hay que estar bastante loca…- Tamao giró su rostro hacia él –pero no tienes por qué tomártelo tan en serio después de todo solo estaba bromeando…- agrego el joven de forma arrogante

-¿Ren Tao bromea?- dijo ella de forma irónica, Ren aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – yo pensé que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido del humor…- dijo Tamao logrando que el levantara una ceja, verla en esa actitud era tan entretenido como verla de la otra forma, a pesar que al principio le había resultado preocupante verla molesta lo cierto es que se veía mucho más hermosa y más interesante con esa mirada desconfiada y esa actitud altiva, aunque aun no entendía algo… ¿Por qué le hablaba así y estaba tan enfadada?

-te vuelves cada vez más atrevida e insolente- agrego Ren mientras ella giraba para marcharse

-no sé de que hablas, solo estoy intentando marcharme, el abuelo me espera- Ren sonrió – además ¿por qué tanto interés en que te diga la razón de estar enfadada?- Ren se sorprendió al escuchar eso, después de todo el no tenía por qué sentirse interesado

Tamao se giro y dio unos pasos hacia él – si no supiera cómo es jugaría que el que está enamorado es otro- Ren abrió sus ojos, sobre todo al ver la mirada escrutadora de la joven

-deja de decir tonterías, debiste golpearte muy fuerte durante el último entrenamiento, para que estés diciendo tanta estupidez junta- Tamao giró con una sonrisa, Ren había desviado sus ojos de ella por un segundo, no perceptible para muchos pero ella sabía que en un segundo lo había puesto muy nervioso

-bien, entonces me voy, nos vemos después- agrego la joven pelirosa alejándose, Ren le miraba más preocupado que antes, por un segundo pensó que ella recordaría algo de la noche anterior y se colocaría nerviosa y tímida frente a él, pero parecía no tener idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos

-demonios, cuando todo esto se aclare voy a sacarte esas palabras a la fuerza…- agrego el joven caminando hacia su habitación, esa charla había sido estresante…

Tamao caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaba el anciano cuando frente a ella aparecieron Bai Yue y Hei Yue, la joven les miró algo enfadada, ambos bajaron la cabeza sabiendo ya que era lo que sucedía –está prohibido que vuelvan a ocultarme nada, no importa lo que Ren diga…- dijo la joven con seriedad y enfado por primera vez, ambos felinos se miraron, era extraño verla de esa forma con ellos, más bien con cualquier otro ser vivo o muerto

-perdónanos, solo queríamos protegerte, pensamos que te asustarías si te dabas cuenta que había sido real…- dijo Bai Yue al verla pasar por su lado aun molesta, Tamao se detuvo y suspiro con algo de desgano

-entiendo – ambos felinos levantaron su cabeza hacia ella, quien había girado y los miraba con determinación –pero de ahora en adelante, no quiero más secretos, se supone que deben confiar en mí, soy yo quien debe decidir, además creo que he demostrado que soy lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, no hay necesidad de ocultarme nada, o no podré protegerme yo misma – agrego la joven intentando razonar con ambos felinos

-es bueno que ahora pienses eso de ti misma, significa que has ganado más confianza y eso nos alivia- agrego Hei Yue sorprendiendo a Tamao, quien sonrió por primera vez desde que los había encontrado

-espero que ambos muestren esa misma confianza en mi entonces, soy yo quien está con ustedes, no Ren, aunque sea el dueño del cofre, el no es de quien reciben su poder y creo que merezco un poco de confianza de su parte también – ambos inclinaron su cabeza hacia ella

-prometemos no volver a sobreprotegerte, ya estás en edad de tomar tus propias decisiones – agrego Bai Yue

-bien…- dijo la joven comenzando a caminar para seguir su camino, mientras iban por el pasillo agrego – y si Ren les exige algo más no quiero que le hagan caso – ambos la miraron preocupados, sabían que si no hacían lo que el joven decía era capaz de encerrarlos en el cofre nuevamente, algo que la joven percibió de inmediato – y no se preocupen no dejaré que él los encierre en ese cofre nuevamente, ya no le pertenecen, ahora son mis espíritus, esa caja debe ser destruida…- agrego la joven sorprendiéndolos

De ahí en adelante las cosas que hablaron fueron bastante triviales, de hecho a parte de las advertencias recibidas por los felinos sobre Yang, Tamao tuvo una caminata bastante relajada, iba por el jardín cuando se encontró a Ran Tao

-Tamao…- dijo la mujer acercándose a la joven pelirosa quien se detuvo y le sonrió, hacía varios días que no la veía, pues la hermosa mujer se encontraba muy ocupada con los preparativos del torneo

-madre… ¿estás de regreso?- dijo la joven acercándose y besando en la mejilla a la mujer

-sí, volví hoy en la mañana, después de todo debo arreglar todo para la fiesta de esta noche…- Tamao la miro algo dudosa, ¿una fiesta?, la expresión fue notada por su madre –no me dirás que Jun no te lo ha dicho…- Tamao negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué fiesta es esa?- dijo la joven pelirosa curiosa

-pues además de la celebración del torneo, esta es una fiesta muy importante porque asistirán todos los miembros de los clanes que están bajo la protección de la familia Tao, es una fiesta que se realiza todos los años, por eso el torneo se realizara desde mañana…- la joven asintió mientras su madre tomaba su mano

-entonces el torneo no empezara hoy…- susurro la joven con alivio, era más relajante, no se sentía con ánimo para apoyar a Ren ese día y mas sabiendo que el joven tendría que escoger a una novia después de todo eso

-si, además hoy ocurrirá algo muy importante también…- la joven pelirosa levanto la vista hacia ella –hoy en la fiesta Ren debe anunciar a cuál de las candidatas escogerá para ser su esposa- Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal noticia

-claro, esta fiesta también se realiza para celebrar eso…- agrego la mujer con tranquilidad mientras ambas caminaban

-¿tan pronto?- dijo Tamao sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención de Ran Tao quien levantó una ceja y la observo con detalle, parecía ser que la pelirosa no se notaba muy interesada en que Ren escogiera una novia

-que dices hija, pero si han pasado años, es normal que Ren tenga una prometida ya…- Tamao bajo la mirada y trato de controlarse, luego levanto su rostro y fingió la mejor sonrisa posible

-entonces no creo que este muy feliz…- la mujer sonrió, Tamao parecía conocer muy bien a Ren

-la verdad yo también pensé eso, pero acabo de encontrarlo hace un rato y dijo que ya había hecho su elección, que seguramente tu padre estaría muy feliz por la elegida – Tamao abrió mas los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, eso no era posible, recordó la noche anterior, tal vez Ren había notado que todo eso si era un error y había decidido hacerle caso mientras ella decía todas esas cosas anoche, para que ella no se alejara, elegiría una esposa

-"no quiero que el este con otra…"- pensó la pelirosa cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, la voz de Ran Tao la sacó de su estupefacción

-procura decirle a Jun que venga a verme si la ves y ya sabes, debes buscar un lindo vestido para esta noche, seguramente Jun ya escogió algo para ti, procura verte hermosa, tu padre lo pidió especialmente – Tamao sonrió como pudo y asintió

-si no te importa te dejaré, el abuelo me espera hace un rato y seguramente ya debe estar molesto por mi tardanza…- dijo la joven pelirosa, Ran Tao asintió y vio como su hija se marchaba acompañada por sus dos espíritus acompañantes

-esta niña está más interesada en Ren de lo que pensé…- susurró Ran al ver a la joven perderse por un pasillo

-¿tú también lo crees?- dijo Jun quien estaba mirando unos rosales tras ella

-Jun… ¿desde cuándo estabas allí?- pregunto su madre con los brazos cruzados

-solo unos segundos, disculpa la demora pero tenía que preparar todo lo que me pediste…- agrego la joven con una sonrisa divertida

-tu hermano es un testarudo espero que esta vez deje de hacer tonterías, no permitiré mas impertinencias – agrego la mujer mientras Jun caminaba hacia ella

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Ren hará exactamente lo que mi padre le pida…- agrego la joven con una sonrisa antes de marcharse

-¿Tamao está enamorada de Ren?- dijo Ran en una confirmación y no en forma de pregunta, la peliverde sonrió y siguió su camino

-¿no sería una linda novia?- agrego Jun mientras Ran la miraba sorprendida, eso no debía ocurrir, jamás

-tu hermano no siente nada por ella, yo lo habría notado…- agrego la mujer con seriedad, Jun se giró hacia ella y sonrió

-debes mirar mejor a tu hijo, te sorprenderías de las cosas que verías- Ran abrió mucho los ojos, eso quería decir que Ren estaba interesado en Tamao

-no puede, por algo le pedí a tu padre que la adoptara, Ren no puede pasar por encima de eso…- agrego preocupada Ran Tao mientras Jun caminaba

-Ren hará lo que él desee como siempre, tu lo conoces- Ran camino unos pasos hacia Jun

-tu padre no lo permitirá, yo…- Jun sonrió nuevamente

- no te preocupes, esta vez Ren no hará nada que mi padre desapruebe…- agrego mientras Ran miraba más calmada a Jun, debía admitir que escuchar eso de Jun era muy tranquilizante, lo cierto era que la joven era mucho más cercana a Ren que cualquiera y si ella decía eso era seguro que no estaba equivocada – solo tengo una pregunta para ti madre…- Ran la observo con atención -¿tan malo te parecería que Tamao fuera la prometida de Ren?- la mujer se sorprendió, y vio como Jun se marchaba, su pregunta era muy buena y ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba bien, ninguna de las jóvenes que ella había considerado como novia para Ren era más hermosa y mejor que la joven pelirosa que ella había elegido como una hija…

-ciertamente no habría otra mejor elección…- agrego en un susurro la mujer antes de marcharse

La mañana y ciertamente la tarde no habían sido muy diferentes a las de todos los días, aunque el lugar había estado mucho mas lleno de gente que el común de los días, el gran salón estaba siendo preparado para esa gran fiesta y había muchos sirvientes y todo estaba lleno de arreglos florares y mesas adornadas bellamente, el salón principal se veía esplendido y todo parecía relucir con las bellas luces que lo adornaban e iluminaban. Los jardines parecían de cuento de hadas y las flores se veían mucho más hermosas bajo las luces de los faroles. Tamao había estado todo el día con el anciano, quien a parte de reprenderla por su tardanza le había dado mucho trabajo y había acabado con ella, dejándola totalmente exhausta –estoy muerta…- dijo la joven cayendo a los pies del anciano sobre el césped del patio de la casa del anciano, quien sonreía divertido

-no digas eso mi niña, solo hemos tenido un entrenamiento leve…- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula, logrando una sonrisa del anciano

-estoy segura de que si muevo un musculo, moriré- agrego mientras Chun Gi se aparecía a su lado

-señorita ¿está usted bien?- Tamao giró su rostro hacia ella y asintió, haciendo suspirar de alivio a la sacerdotisa

-yo pensé que Ren sería más estricto contigo, pero parece ser que te ha tratado como una princesita…- Tamao levanto el rostro para observarlo

-claro que no, fue tan como lo eres tú, no me dejaba descansar y me sentí morir varias veces…- agrego la joven recordando los entrenamientos de Ren Tao, la verdad el joven había sido tan duro como su abuelo, se notaba que eran familia

-¿en serio?- agrego el anciano mientras ella se levantaba con dificultad, el anciano sonrió divertido mientras ella le daba la espalda - con eso de que esté enamorado de ti pensé que se ablandaría y te trataría con suavidad…- la joven dejó caer su arco al escuchar aquello se notaba en shock al escucharlo salir de la boca del anciano

-¿Qué… dijiste?- susurró la joven sonrojada no siendo capaz de girarse a mirarlo

-¿Qué no lo sabías?- agrego el anciano con inocencia e incredulidad fingida en su voz

-yo… no…- dijo la chica bajando su cabeza intentando ocultar su mirada

-oh vamos, no me digas eso, si está más que claro para mí… - la joven no sabía que decir, pero las próximas palabras del anciano fueron las que la dejaron totalmente paralizada – está tan claro como tu amor por él- Tamao abrió sus ojos tanto que parecían no tener vida

-yo… eso… es una tontería…- respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón había comenzado a latir mucho, el anciano llegó a su lado y toco su hombro

-no es verdad, tú estás tan enamorada de Ren como él lo está de ti- agrego el anciano logrando que lágrimas comenzaran a salir de ojos de la joven y que cayera de rodillas junto a él

-yo… nunca… no sé por qué…- el anciano sonrió al notar que ella estaba angustiada por algo tan natural

-pero que dices mi niña, acaso crees que hay alguien mejor que mi nieto…-Tamao levantó su vista hacia el anciano que le miraba sorprendido –era obvio que terminaras enamorada de él…- ese comentario tan arrogante y seguro, la hizo sonreír – estaría muy decepcionado de ti si hubieras puesto tus ojos en alguien inferior…- Tamao bajo la cabeza sonrojada

-no está enfadado…- fue la afirmación de la joven pelirosa, el anciano acarició levemente su cabeza

-por supuesto que no, de hecho agradezco que el idiota de mi nieto no sea tan estúpido como para poner sus ojos en otra chica que no fueras tú, eso demuestra que es un digno Tao…- Tamao sonrió el anciano se notaba feliz por el hecho de que ambos estuvieran enamorados

-sin embargo es un imposible…- agrego la chica con tristeza, el anciano lo noto y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza

-nada es imposible si no se intenta, además estoy seguro de que En estará feliz…- Tamao levantó la cabeza y luego la bajó decepcionada

-usted sabe que eso no es verdad, tanto mi padre como mi madre no lo permitirán, por algo fue que me adoptaron, usted lo sabe…- agrego la chica

-no digas tonterías, además, ¿desde cuándo has visto que Ren haga lo que se le ordena?- la chica sonrió levemente, eso era verdad Ren Tao nunca hacia algo que otros le ordenaran

-sí, pero esta vez será distinto, mi madre dijo que Ren había dicho que haría lo que mi padre había pedido y ya tenía una candidata escogida…- el anciano se sorprendió aunque algo le pareció extraño de todo eso

-bueno, supongo que no nos queda otra opción que esperar a esta noche ¿no crees?- la joven asintió ya sin poder hacer nada más

-será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto a cambiarme, seguramente los invitados ya estarás por llegar…- agregó la joven comenzando a alejarse

-no te olvides que no importa lo que pase, no creo que Ren permita que te alejes de él…- Tamao asintió con desgano, a esas alturas no creía que eso fuera ya posible

Tamao llegó a su habitación segundos después, y al entrar pudo ver a Jun dejando una caja sobre la cama – ah Tamao, que bueno que llegas, estaba dejando tu vestido para esta noche…- la joven pelirosa vio la caja pero extrañamente no se sentía con ánimos de colocarse ese bello vestido

-muchas gracias Jun, voy a darme una ducha, antes de cambiarme, seguramente todo el mundo ya está por llegar- Jun asintió mientras la pelirosa tomaba de la cama una toalla que había dejado preparada para cuando regresara del entrenamiento

-me imagino que estarás algo angustiada, después de todo Ren escogerá prometida esta noche- agrego Jun, Tamao dejo caer instantáneamente la toalla que llevaba entre sus manos y la miró – no me veas así, ¿crees que no note tu interés en mi hermano?- la pelirosa bajo su rostro, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta ya…

-supongo que debí pensar que tu serías la primera persona en notarlo…- agrego Tamao ya no pudiendo ocultarlo más, mientras tomaba la toalla del suelo

-es lo más obvio…- dijo la peliverde, encaminándose hacia la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Tamao- procura apresurarte, estoy segura que no querrás perderte lo que sucederá allá, estoy segura que quedarás muy sorprendida- agrego la joven con una sonrisa, Tamao iba a preguntar la razón de esta pero prefirió callar, ya era demasiado todo lo que había ocurrido ese día con ella

La pelirosa se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha para tratar de refrescarse y calmar sus nervios, necesitaba mucha calma para lo que vería esa noche – solo espero que…- no sabía realmente que esperaba pero deseaba no alejarse del joven de ojos dorados. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla de color amarillo pálido, a los pocos minutos y se dirigió a su cama, donde pudo ver la caja que Jun había dejado para ella

-señorita, es hora de cambiarse- dijo Chun Gi mientras Tamao miraba la caja con desgano

-ya lo sé, pero…- la joven paso sus dedos por la orilla de la gran caja, y suspiro, iba a abrirla pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Jun – adelante Jun…- dijo la joven pelirosa pensando que era la peliverde

Cuando Ren entro, la imagen que vio lo dejó estático, Tamao aun miraba la caja, si era Jun no tenía por qué observarla, ya era normal que Jun ingresara a su habitación si necesitaba algo, al notar que la joven no le ponía atención y que estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla para comenzar a vestirse el joven no tuvo otra opción que hablar –debes ver quien entra antes de hacer eso…- Tamao giró hacia él, presionando la toalla contra su cuerpo, estaba sonrojada y se notaba nerviosa corrió hasta el armario y abrió la puerta, Ren mantenía su mirada desviada hacia un cuadro frente a él, ¿Por qué ella no podía ser menos hermosa?, era lo único que pensaba el joven de ojos dorados incomodo ante la situación

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- dijo la pelirosa, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de su armario logrando con eso que Ren suspirara con alivio y pudiera mirar en la dirección donde ella estaba, la joven asomó su rostro sonrojado por el lado de la puerta del armario y lo que vió la dejó impactada, el joven llevaba un traje de gala color negro y una camisa blanca de cuello mao, tenía una corbata de color dorado resaltando sus hermosos ojos

-¿ya no estás enfadada?- pregunto él intentando mantener la calma y el tono neutro. Tamao se sorprendió al escucharlo, y negó levemente con la cabeza, volvió a esconderse tras la puerta del armario su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que su respiración se había cortado por unos segundos al verlo y se sentía mucho más nerviosa, no podía apartar la imagen del joven de su mente, estaba tan atractivo que le había quitado de la cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento

-no… ya no…- la escucho decir en un murmullo perfectamente audible para él, respiro más tranquilo solo con escuchar eso, era increíble como eso había calmado su corazón

-bien… - agrego Ren con seriedad y calma - vine a decirte que...- Tamao volvió a asomar su rostro ruborizado al escucharlo hablar, el estaba allí para decirle algo y se notaba importante, al verla asomarse nuevamente se calló, antes de entrar estaba seguro de sus palabras pero ahora no tenía idea de cómo empezar, apretó sus manos y se dijo que él no era un cobarde y menos delante de una mujer, estaba irritado solo con sentir eso, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió su mirada había cambiado era fría y ciertamente se notaba molesto – esto es un estupidez – Tamao se asusto y presiono su mano contra la puerta del armario, Ren camino hacia la puerta y la abrió – te advierto que no permitiré ningún tipo de tontería con Yang ni ninguno de esos estúpidos, y tú…- Tamao sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver esa mirada sobre ella – tu harás lo que yo te diga… no permitiré mas idioteces…- Tamao se sorprendió de sus palabras duras y se sintió indignada nuevamente, Ren Tao lograba sacarla de quicio rápidamente

-yo no soy una muñeca Ren… haré lo que yo…- dijo saliendo de atrás del armario, pero no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Ren se giró y la helo con solo una mirada, sin embargo no fue lo único porque el joven camino con rapidez hasta ella y la obligo a caminar hacia atrás hasta lograr que la joven chocara contra la pared con su espalda desnuda

-tu… - no fue capaz de continuar, la había dejado tan cercada entre su cuerpo y la pared que no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior y mas al verla semidesnuda y con el cabello húmedo caer sobre sus hermosos y blancos hombros

-yo… ¿Qué?- pregunto la joven al notar como los ojos del joven dudaban y pasaban por su cuerpo

-demonios…- dijo el joven girando y caminando hacia la puerta, ahora estaba más que irritado y frustrado – si no quieres terminar metida en un problemas vas a hacer lo que yo te digo…- Tamao lo escucho pero no pudo decir nada más, porque Ren salió por la puerta golpeándola lo más fuerte que pudo

-el joven Ren estaba muy irritado…- dijo Chun Gi apareciendo junto a Tamao quien suspiro aliviada de que se fuera

-creo que todo esto va por un mal camino…- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la cama nuevamente ya segura de que Ren no regresaría. La joven tomo la caja y la abrió, la tapa cayó de sus manos al suelo, lo que encontró dentro la dejo estática –este es… el vestido de mi visión…- dijo la joven en un susurro, cuando lo dejo caer sobre la cama, ahora que podía verlo mejor el vestido no era blanco, sino más bien color crema, lo que llevaba en su cabeza no era un velo, sino una tiara parecida a la suya cuando necesitaba ser poseída por Chun Gi…

-señorita ¿Qué hará ahora? – Tamao giró su rostro hacia la sacerdotisa y bajo su rostro

-no lo sé Chun Gi, supongo que no hay nada que hacer, lo único que nos queda es esperar, mis visiones siempre son correctas…- agrego Tamao - tu ya lo sabes, por lo menos ya sé que no era mi boda… y lo que vi estaba nuboso aun, recuerda que mis visiones no eran tan claras cuando vi eso….- agrego la joven pelirosa con más calma – creo que esta vez tengo que esperar, será mejor que me vista y me prepare, nada puede ser peor que lo que yo creí…- agrego Tamao tomando el vestido, y lo llevo sobre una silla, se quito la toalla, luego de colocarse la ropa interior y el vestido se miró al espejo, tal como en su visión, solo que el color era un poco diferente – este vestido es hermoso…- susurro, tocando la tela de seda

-qué bueno que te guste, aunque no fue muy difícil escogerlo, cuando lo vi estaba segura de que te quedaría perfecto- era Jun quien entraba vestida con un traje color azul rey, apegado a su hermosa y esbelta figura, llevaba un moño en su cabello que estaba sujeto con un hermoso prendedor color azul tal vez piedras preciosas, del mismo color

-te ves preciosa Jun…- dijo la pelirosa sonrojándose levemente al ver a la joven frente a ella

-gracias, tú también, aunque te falta arreglar tu cabello…- agrego Jun caminando hacia ella mientras la joven se sentaba frente al espejo y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello -¿planeas hacerte algún peinado en especial?- agrego Jun mientras Tamao se miraba

-en realidad no…- agrego la joven, no podía recordar el peinado que llevaba en su visión -¿Por qué no decides tú?- Jun sonrió y se coloco tras de la joven mientras Tamao le entregaba el cepillo

Tamao cerró sus ojos y momentos después los abrió, cuando lo hizo pudo ver su reflejo, exactamente igual que en la visión, con ese peinado elegante y dejando al descubierto sus hombros, un moño alto y la tiara en su cabeza

-ahora si te ves preciosa…- agrego Jun con una sonrisa, Tamao sonrió, todo iba en camino a su visión, solo quedaba esperar, que cosas le harían decir lo que había dicho en la visión a Ren… -maquíllate un poco y te espero afuera ¿de acuerdo?-la pelirosa sonrió asintió

Unos minutos después, en los que Tamao se coloco un poco de maquillaje sobre sus labios y en sus parpados y se perfumo con ese aroma de vainilla, la pelirosa salió de la habitación donde Jun la esperaba – se ve preciosa, señorita – dijo Chun Gi, a su lado, haciéndola sonrojar, Tamao se detuvo de presto al ver quien estaba junto a Jun esperándola

-Tamao, te ves hermosa… - agrego Jun al verla salir por la puerta y logrando que el joven que la acompañaba girara a ver a la pelirosa -¿no lo crees, Ren?- agrego la joven peliverde para molestar a su hermano menor

Tamao se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, Ren estaba atravesándola con sus ojos dorados logrando que ella se sintiera totalmente desprotegida y hasta avergonzada, los ojos de Ren la miraban como si estuviera totalmente desnuda – es hora de irnos…- dijo el joven de ojos dorados, comenzando a caminar sin responder la pregunta de Jun, quien sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano. Tamao por su lado pareció decepcionarse al no escuchar salir nada de la boca de Ren, sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no se suponía que él deseaba que fuera un sueño… además ¿no era eso lo que ella le había dicho, al estar ebria?... suspiro con algo de desgano, cosa que ambos hermanos Tao notaron mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón. Ren presionó su puño

-"maldición"- pensó el joven de ojos dorados, por supuesto que ella se veía hermosa, estaba más que deslumbrante, pero no podía decirlo así nada más, esa no era su forma de ser, Ren Tao no solía elogiar a las personas… sin embargo ella se veía tan decepcionada –"se supone que quieres que te ame idiota, dile algo…" pensó para sí mismo, Jun noto la incomodidad en el rostro de su hermano

-creo que olvide mi brazalete…- agrego Jun mirando su muñeca – volveré por él a mi habitación, continúen sin mi- dijo la joven regresándose, Ren se sorprendió pero sabia porque Jun había hecho aquello, Tamao por su lado estaba más nerviosa, con Jun a su lado podía aguantar la presencia de Ren sin temblar pero ahora… a solas… la joven se quedó observando en la dirección que Jun se había marchado

-vamos… Jun nos alcanzara después…- dijo el joven con tranquilidad girando para comenzar a caminar, Tamao dudo unos segundos pero después lo siguió. Iba con la cabeza baja y apretando sus manos una contra la otra, miró la espalda de Ren quien caminaba con seguridad y sin girar, y junto coraje, deseaba preguntarle algo y no podía esperar para oírlo allí dentro

-Ren…- dijo la joven con algo de timidez, el joven se detuvo de presto, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera

-te ves hermosa…- dijo el joven repentinamente, logrando que ella levantara su rostro sorprendida, y que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, sonrió y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo

-gracias…- agrego la joven en un susurro, el joven iba a comenzar a caminar pero ella le tomo del brazo sin darse cuenta, logrando que el joven se sorprendiera –yo… quiero preguntarte algo…- agrego la joven pelirosa, atrayendo la mirada de Ren – bueno yo…- estaba colocándose mucho más nerviosa al notar esos ojos penetrantes sobre ella y sin darse cuenta presiono más el brazo de Ren

-escucha…- dijo atrayendo la atención de la joven – dentro de ese lugar está lleno de víboras, todas pendientes de lo que diga y haga, ciertamente no me interesa nada que venga de ese grupo de idiotas, por lo que no dejare que intenten tomar lo que es mío…- Tamao se sorprendió porque el joven había tomado la mano que ella aún tenía sobre su brazo y ahora la sujetaba con fuerza – no me interesa nada más que tener lo que deseo y espero que tu tengas claro eso…- la joven le miró sorprendida, extrañamente esas palabras parecían dirigidas a ella

-Ren… yo quiero decirte algo…- el joven le miró con determinación, tenía tantos deseos de besarla y decirle lo que él sentía otra vez, la noche anterior lo había hecho pero ella no lo recordaba ni siquiera como un sueño… solo parecía recordar haberlo visto como si hubiera sido extractos de un sueño, por lo menos en el anterior recordaba todo pero ahora, ella no recordaba nada – lo que sucede es que yo…- el joven le miraba con tanta intensidad logrando ruborizarla solo con ese hecho, esperaba que ella se atreviera a decirle en ese minuto lo que sentía, porque si lo hacía no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él, incluso sabía que sería capaz de matar si de eso dependía retenerla a su lado, tal como ambos querían…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, los estamos esperando en el salón, los invitados están llegando…- era Ran Tao quien les observaba desde el gran jardín, Tamao y Ren se giraron a verla, el joven inmediatamente soltó la mano de la pelirosa - ¿Dónde está Jun?- agrego la hermosa mujer que vestía un vestido color verde

-Jun regresó a su habitación porque olvido algo- dijo Ren con simplicidad

-bien dense prisa- agrego Ran antes de comenzar a caminar, había aparecido justo a tiempo cuando Tamao y Ren estaban bastante serios y extraños, esperaba que nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos aunque por la expresión en sus rostros parecía que nada había pasado…

Ren iba a comenzar a caminar pero Tamao volvió a tomar su brazo, sin embargo esta vez la joven se armo de valor y se acerco a su oído – no quiero que elijas a otra, yo no quiero…- la joven pelirosa salió corriendo tras su madre, para alejarse lo más rápido posible, sabía que decir eso estaba mal que era todo lo contrario a permanecer a su lado como su hermana, y sabía que eso haría que Ren pensara de más sobre sus sentimientos, corroborándole lo que había escuchado de ella la noche anterior mientras estaba ebria, pero ya no podía soportarlo, si él entraba allí y decía que elegía a alguna de esas chicas estaba segura que moriría que no podría soportarlo…

Ren había quedado estático tras esas palabras, la joven había dicho exactamente lo que él rogaba por escuchar salir de esos hermosos labios, ella estaba tan temerosa de verlo con otra, que inconscientemente acababa de confesarse, Ren sonrió arrogante y presiono su puño, seguramente alguien le había dicho que él anunciaría su compromiso esa noche – esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, de aquí en adelante, él que se cruce se puede dar por muerto…- murmuró Ren comenzando a caminar mientras arreglaba su corbata con tranquilidad…


	32. Chapter 32

HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY AQUÍ, A APARTE DE AGRADECIDA POR TODAS SUS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO MUY FELIZ POR ESTAR VIVA, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN SUS REVIEWS HAN SIDO UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI, ME PUSE MUY FELIZ AL VERLOS SOBRE TODO PORQUE SE QUE LA HISTORIA LES ESTA GUSTANDO, TAMBIEN LES AGRADEZCO SU PREOCUPACION POR MI Y ESPERO CORRESPONDER TERMINANDO PRONTO L A HISTORIA. AHORA ALGO SOBRE EL CAPITULO: AHORA DEJARE ALGUNOS TEMAS CERRADOS, COMO UNA VISION QUE NO TENIA DESARROLLO EN LA REALIDAD QUE SEGURO TODOS SABRAN CUAL ES JEJEJE Y HAY ALGO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO JEJEJE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ESPERO SUS IDEAS PORQUE ESTOY ALGO PERDIDA EN UN PUNTO Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE SE LES OCURRE, DESPUES DE TODO MIS LECTORES SON MI INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR JEJEJE… ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO. LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDOLO, POR CIERTO TENGO OTRAS CUATRO HISTORIAS Y NO SE CUAL SUBIR PRIMERO PERO AVISO QUE TODAS SON REN x TAMAO, QUE PUEDO DECIR ES MI PAREJA PREFERIDA DE ANIME, AUNQUE NO SEA REALMENTE UNA PAREJA (LAMENTABLE SNIF SNIF)

AHORA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, BESOS A TODOS

KIRA ISHIDA

(AHORA EL CAPITULO 30)

Muñeca sin opinión

Tamao llegó junto a Ran Tao, tras dejar a Ren estático, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, estaba segura que no se atrevería a mirarle a la cara después de decirle aquello, por lo menos no en ese minuto, durante la noche seguramente las cosas se calmarían y tal vez podrían hablar de lo que ella acababa de decirle – Tamao… - escucho la joven decir a Ran Tao, lo que la hizo levantar su rostro hacia ella mientras caminaban rumbo al gran salón

-no te ves muy feliz… ¿no deseas asistir a la fiesta?- pregunto la mujer caminando con tranquilidad, Tamao negó con sus manos y una sonrisa algo apagada

-no es eso, solo estoy cansada…- dijo tratando de sonar convincente – es solo que el abuelo me entretuvo hasta muy tarde y estoy bastante exhausta, solo tengo muchas ganas de dormir- agrego la chica intentando ocultar, de Ran Tao, sus emociones

La mujer la miro preocupada, si todo lo que ella suponía era verdad y Tamao si estaba enamorada de Ren, había sido un error adoptarla, pues como lo veía ahora la joven pelirosa resultaba ser la mejor acompañante posible para él, había sido una testaruda fijando sus ojos solo en esas jovencitas y no poniendo real atención a que ella era una jovencita excepcional –esta fiesta no será muy larga mi niña, así que trata de aguantar…- dijo la mujer haciendo asentir a Tamao, sabía que Ren escogería una prometida y que probablemente se casaría con ella muy pronto, y ahora le molestaba la idea de que el joven escogiera a alguien que no fuera la pelirosa… pero ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar eso?

-no te preocupes, no decepcionare a la familia, puedo aguantar por un par de horas…- agrego la joven con una sonrisa hacia ella

-tu padre me pidió que te avisara que durante la fiesta te mantengas cerca de él – a Tamao le sorprendió la petición pero no dijo nada sobre ella, seguramente no se trataría de nada más que mantenerla segura, como Ren había dicho seguramente su padre estaría preocupado por todas las personas que asistirían esa noche y la observarían de más – intenta que no se note tu cansancio, sería muy mal visto que te durmieras o pusieras una expresión de aburrimiento en la fiesta organizada por tu propia familia- agrego la mujer de forma jovial, haciendo que Tamao sonriera y bajara la vista, eso sería extremadamente difícil si Ren decía algo como lo que ella había escuchado

-está bien… - agrego la joven con una sonrisa, haría su mayor esfuerzo, aunque su corazón se despedazara, sin embargo aun estaba el asunto de su visión, no estaba segura que la petición de su padre se cumpliera durante toda la fiesta, después de todo ella se encontraba a solas con Ren en las imágenes que había visto…

Jun caminaba con tranquilidad después de recoger el brazalete que "accidentalmente" había olvidado durante el camino a la fiesta, esperaba que por lo menos Ren y Tamao dejaran esa actitud extraña y se dirigieran la palabra, aunque solo fuera para que no pareciera que había algún problema entre ellos después de todo, debían mantener las apariencias y así no atraer la atención de los invitados y mucho menos de sus padres, sobre todo Ran Tao que ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de ambos – Jun – escucho la joven mientras caminaba, logrando que se detuviera - te ves preciosa mi niña - era el anciano Tao quien caminaba hacia su nieta vistiendo un traje negro y la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila

-gracias abuelo… tu también luces muy elegante- dijo la joven peliverde, esperándole para luego comenzar a caminar a su lado

-pensé que te encontraría en compañía de Ren y Tamao…- la joven sonrió levemente y luego negó

-creo que ellos no estaban de muy buen humor, sobre todo Ren, se notaba bastante estresado – el anciano se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, intuyendo cual podría ser la posible causa de ese estrés

-bueno no puedes culparlo, tu hermano está en una situación bastante incómoda y ciertamente muy estresante gracias a su posición como heredero de nuestra familia y posible cabeza de la dinastía – la joven peliverde sonrió

-Tamao tampoco se notaba feliz, y eso me preocupa, no quiero que ella sufra, nuestra familia es demasiado complicada para una jovencita tan dulce como ella - el anciano asintió, recordaba el rostro de la pelirosa antes de que esta dejara su entrenamiento para marchar a su cuarto y cambiarse para la fiesta

-no tienes por qué preocuparte Jun, es verdad que nuestra familia no es muy normal pero Tamao ya no es una niña, y ella ya ha estado bastantes años con nosotros como para saber que es formar parte de nuestro clan, a pesar de que es una jovencita bastante susceptible, verás que se le quitara en cuanto escuche lo que Ren dirá, estoy seguro de que Ren nos sorprenderá a todos, después de todo, estoy seguro que tu hermano nos dará un gran espectáculo que todos disfrutaremos, incluyendo a Tamao- Jun sonrió divertida por ese comentario, ella también suponía que su hermano haría algo que no le agradaría mucho al consejo, ni a los miembros de los otros clanes

Ambos llegaron al gran salón, poco después –Jun…- dijo Tamao acercándose a ellos – demoraste mucho…- agrego intentando mantenerse serena y fingiendo una sonrisa alegre, cuando vio al anciano entrar tras de ella, hizo una inclinación hacia él y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-te ves hermosa mi niña, pero esa sonrisa fingida no te queda en ese rostro tan lindo…- dijo el anciano logrando que Tamao bajara la vista y sonriera nerviosa al ser descubierta

-disculpa abuelo, pero en realidad no me siento con ánimos de estar en esta fiesta…- agrego la joven pelirosa

-pero que dices, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho hoy… -agrego el anciano tomando su mano

-tal vez, pero no me siento con ganas de estar en una fiesta - una voz la distrajo porque se dirigía precisamente hacia ella

-no puedo creer que la mujer más hermosa del lugar diga que no está con ganas de estar aquí…- era Yang quien se acercaba vestido elegantemente de negro y corbata roja, y que llevaba del brazo a su hermana Wing, quien llevaba un vestido celeste con un escote bastante revelador, cuando Tamao giró a verlo, su expresión de asombro cambio a una de decepción, no era la dulce sonrisa que el joven esperaba ver, de hecho luego de la mirada inicial pudo ver que la joven se mostraba incluso hasta molesta con él, la joven hizo una reverencia para ambos

-bienvenidos, espero que se diviertan…- Jun se sorprendió por como la joven pelirosa no se mostraba tan amena como era su costumbre y como observaba a Yang con cierto recelo, y decepción, como si estuviera dudando de él

-Tamao, por que no vas y le dices a nuestra madre que llegaron los Chun, seguro ella querrá venir a saludarlos personalmente- la pelirosa se giró hacia su hermana y sonrió con naturalidad, llamando la atención del joven que miraba a la pelirosa sorprendido, ella no solía observarlo de esa manera, notaba rechazo en ella, de hecho a pesar de las advertencias la joven aun mantenía su actitud dulce con él, hasta ese minuto…

-con su permiso- agrego la pelirosa alejándose hacia donde estaba Ran Tao conversando con algunos de los invitados e informándole que los jóvenes y sus padres habían llegado

-creo que tus acciones imprudentes han causado que mi nieta ya no te tenga tanto aprecio…- Yang se sorprendió estaba casi seguro de que la pelirosa no se enteraría de lo ocurrido, pero parecía ser que Ren había abierto la boca, dejándolo a l descubierto a los ojos de la pelirosa

-no sé a que se refiere, yo no he hecho nada- dijo el joven con naturalidad, el anciano sonrió al notar la hipocresía del joven

-no me mientas que lo sé todo, darle alcohol a mi nieta no es algo que te deje pasar…- Jun sonrió al ver la expresión de Yang y la de Wing quien parecía no saber nada hasta ese minuto

-"demonios"- pensó Yang aun con sus ojos sobre la figura de la pelirosa que ahora parecía alejarse hacia donde se encontraba En Tao, quien la recibió y presentaba a otros miembros de los clanes amigos

Ren caminaba hacia ellos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción arrogante, había visto como Tamao saludaba a los hermanos Chun sin muchos deseos de hacerlo y se alejaba como si agradeciera el hecho de alejarse de Yang –creo que mi hermanita ya no te dejará acercarte…- agrego el joven con burla

-eres un maldito entrometido…- le dijo Yang al verlo llegar a su lado con esa expresión de satisfacción en el rostro

-no me metas en tus tonterías, yo no le dije nada de lo que le hiciste…- agrego el joven con tranquilidad, mientras sujetaba una copa con su mano libre, pues la otra estaba en su bolsillo

-no finjas, a pesar de tu buena actuación de anoche, puedo darme cuenta que solo estabas aparentando, y más al ver el rostro desconfiado de mi primita, seguro le dijiste algo para que ella dudara de mí y se alejara - Ren sonrió arrogante

-por favor, ¿en verdad crees lo que estás diciendo?- dijo el joven dejando la copa sobre una mesa cercana –- no me pongas a tu nivel, jamás haría algo tan bajo como actuar de chismoso…- agrego el joven mientras Yang lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, el joven de ojos dorados sonrió y agrego ácidamente - eso sería igual a engañar a una mujer, o tal vez drogarla para aprovecharme de ella…- Wing miró a Ren y luego a su hermano, ¿Yang había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Tamao?

-eres un maldito…- dijo Yang enfadado – pero mañana en el torneo terminaré con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre llevas- agrego el joven mientras su hermana le miraba con reprobación

-ya basta Yang, no vinimos aquí para que discutas con Ren, es una celebración y estamos en su casa, no lo olvides- dijo la joven mirando luego a Ren, era tan atractivo y siempre se mantenía calmado, ella estaba segura que esta sería su última oportunidad para impresionarlo, después de todo sabía que el joven debía dar su decisión sobre la que sería su prometida y si él no se dejaba tratar por lo menos debía tener ojos para verla, después de todo, se sabía hermosa, y debía aprovechar eso, razón por la cual había decidido vestir ese traje tan atrevido que llevaba.

-deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana, por lo menos alguien en tu familia parece tener sentido común y buenos modales, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que discutir con mi padre- agrego Ren con su sonrisa arrogante, caminando en la misma dirección que Tamao lo había hecho, a pesar que había decidido esperar para hablar con ella, ya no podía hacerlo, necesitaba aclararlo todo, escuchar de la joven sus sentimientos y para eso En Tao debía dejarle estar cerca de ella

Wing por su lado había quedado sorprendida al escuchar a Ren decir eso sobre ella, tanto que se sonrojó inmediatamente, Ren no era un joven fácilmente impresionable y sabía que pocas veces hacia algún cumplido, por lo que esperaba que este fuera una señal de que el la había escogido sobre las otras dos chicas – no creo que debas hacerte ilusiones por un comentario así – dijo Jun acercándose a la joven quien la observo

-¿Por qué no?- agrego la chica observando como Ren caminaba sin saludar a nadie entre los invitados

-porque Ren ya tomo una decisión sobre el asunto de la prometida y puedo asegurarte que él no escogió a ninguna de ustedes tres- Wing se sorprendió eso era algo que ella no esperaba escuchar

-pero eso no puede ser, Ren no conoce a ninguna otra chica, además nosotras fuimos las candidatas escogidas por el consejo y la familia para él… ¿Dónde más podría conocer a otra chica?- Jun sonrió al notar lo despistada que era Wing, y lo inocente al mantener sus ilusiones aun, a pesar de los continuos rechazos de Ren para con ellas, sonrió

-eres tan dulce, es una lástima que tengas una familia como la tuya…- agrego Jun tocando su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña – estoy segura que tu también disfrutaras de lo que Ren dirá durante esta fiesta, todos lo haremos- agrego la joven mientras guiaba a la jovencita hacia una mesa cercana para que tomara asiento junto a otros invitados

Tamao se había encaminado hacia En Tao, luego de avisarle a Ran Tao que los Chun acababan de llegar, el hombre que estaba ahora a su lado le miraba de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que la joven estuviera tranquila, admitía que había sido un error aceptar la proposición de Yang pero confiaba tanto en Ren que no había dudado, sin embargo pensar en la posibilidad de que la pelirosa abandonara la familia para marcharse con ese muchacho engreído era algo que le molestaba – Ying… - dijo En atrayendo la atención de Tamao que miraba de forma perdida por un ventanal

-si padre…- dijo la joven volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa algo apagada

-¿no te diviertes verdad?- Tamao sonrió y negó con sinceridad, no tenía por qué mentirle a ese hombre tan astuto, era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo

-no lo tomes a mal padre, pero no tengo ánimo para estar aquí hoy ha sido un día agotador para mí…- agrego la joven pelirosa, desviando su vista, hacia el ventanal y ese balcón solitario que se veían mucho más atractivo que ese lugar lleno de gente que solo estaba allí para hablar de más y presionar, el hombre toco su cabeza con cariño

-dentro de unos minutos haré un anuncio que probablemente te sorprenda, pero no quiero que tengas miedo…- Tamao se sorprendió – todo estará bien…- agrego el hombre con seriedad, mirando hacia el frente

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo la joven girando hacia él con curiosidad por sus palabras

-solo quiero que te sientas segura de que tu estarás completamente protegida…- agrego el hombre mientras ella asentía para tranquilizarlo, aunque sinceramente no entendía nada de sus palabras, hasta parecía que ella correría algún peligro

-claro que no tiene por qué temer…- Ren había llegado junto a ellos y miraba al hombre con algo de reproche, en cuanto Tamao lo vio su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no había estado cerca de él desde el pasillo y ahora lo tenía frente a ella – después de todo yo voy a ganar este estúpido torneo, y voy a arreglar la idiotez que hiciste…- Tamao presto atención a sus palabras, y les miró más confundida si era posible

-no seas insolente Ren, sigo siendo tu padre y el líder de esta dinastía…- agrego En Tao mientras Ren extendía su mano hacia la joven para que ella la tomara, una extraña y silenciosa invitación a bailar,

-solo lo serás por un tiempo más…- agrego el joven con arrogancia, En se sentía tranquilo, si había algo que no podía dudar es que Ren era el único merecedor de ese honor, Tamao miró la mano de Ren, y observo sus ojos, no tenía deseos de estar cerca de él, sabía que si él deseaba estar a su lado era porque probablemente, el joven comenzaría a hacer preguntas incómodas por sus palabras, la joven desvió sus ojos hacía En Tao, buscando que él se negara, después de todo quería mantenerla a su lado, eso había dicho su madre, pero el hombre asintió a la petición de Ren, permitiéndole al joven llevársela y alejarse. Tamao suspiro resignada, y comenzó a descender de la escalera donde estaban hasta llegar junto Ren cuando puso su mano sobre la de Ren este la presiono levemente atrayendo su mirada, inmediatamente el joven miró a su padre

-procura no cometer ninguna locura- agrego el hombre mientras Ren sonreía arrogante

-solo quiero que sepas que esto no te saldrá gratis- agrego Ren, haciendo que el hombre le mirara con algo de enfado pero manteniendo su seriedad y mirada neutral

-ya lo sé, solo asegúrate de que todo siga como hasta ahora…- el joven asintió con una inclinación leve de cabeza y tomo a Tamao para llevársela a la pista de baile "como hasta ahora"- pensó mirando a la joven que caminaba a su lado

-¿Qué significo todo eso?- preguntó la pelirosa mientras Ren le tomaba de la cintura y la mano para comenzar a bailar con ella, Ren le miro y sonrió con arrogancia mientras la acercaba

-fue interesante la forma en que le rogabas que te permitiera quedarte a su lado… ¿ahora me tienes miedo?...- la joven se paralizo y desvió su mirada sonrojada, no deseaba contestar a eso

-no sé a qué te refieres, yo no hacia eso…- agrego la joven pelirosa, Ren apretó su mano y la acercó hacia su cuerpo con posesividad, asustándola sobre todo porque estaban rodeados de gente

-¿Qué haces?, nos están mirando…- agrego ella ruborizada tratando de esconder su rostro en el hombro del joven quien sonrió

-es interesante la manera en que cambias de opinión, primero eres dulce y amable, luego te vuelves una fierecilla enfadada e irónica y ahora pareces temerosa y te muestras tímida con este montón de entrometidos…- la joven levanto la vista – dime que seguirá ahora ¿serás caprichosa y malcriada?- la joven le miro sorprendida por esas palabras que no esperaba trato de soltarse pero Ren la sujeto con firmeza

-suéltame, no quiero bailar contigo…- agrego ella mientras Ren la guiaba por la pista

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con ironía sabiendo a que se refería la joven al decir que no deseaba bailar con él, estaba tocándola demasiado y eso se podía notar a leguas

-porque tú estás…- no sabía cómo continuar el solo pensar en las palabras la hacía ruborizar más de lo que ya estaba, pero Ren estaba por demás divertido así que aprovechando que la joven estaba distraída llevó su mano por la espalda y la acarició descaradamente – no pongas tu mano allí…- agrego intentado ocultar su rostro completamente rojo

-no sea infantil, tengo que sujetarte para bailar, además soy tu hermano mayor, es natural que bailemos- agrego con tranquilidad girando a la joven y volviendo a tomarla por la cintura

-no me refiero a eso….- agrego en un susurro la pelirosa mientras Ren la giraba nuevamente por la pista

-entonces a que porque sinceramente yo no veo que tiene de malo que haga esto…- su tono era burlón y la expresión en su rostro también lo era

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo ella desviando su mirada nuevamente ya sin poder rebatirle nada

-te lo diré si me explicas que significa lo que me dijiste antes de dejarme solo en el pasillo…- Tamao abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta, supuso que él habría entendido con solo esas palabras lo que ella quería decirle, bajo la mirada y se ruborizó levemente, Ren estaba torturándola y ella estaba segura que no iba a decirle eso en público, además no se sentía con el valor de poner sus sentimientos en palabras

-eso…. yo…- Tamao no sabía que inventar para que el joven quedará conforme sin insistir y supiera que eso estaba en contra de todos los que los rodeaban

-te notabas bastante afligida por mi decisión…- la sintió temblar levemente entre sus brazos, y eso le fascino

-no estoy afligida, solo… no quiero que las cosas cambien porque tu escojas a alguien que no es de la familia y eso altere todo…- agrego ella ruborizada desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Jun y el abuelo, acompañados de Wing y Yang – además si te comprometes ya no podremos ir a la pensión Asakura- agrego mientras Ren sonreía

-¿de verdad?- el tono usado por Ren fue bastante irónico, Tamao no pudo evitar mirarlo, la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro le daba a entender que el joven sabía perfectamente lo que ella había querido decir cuando había pedido que no se prometiera con nadie, y que solo estaba torturándola para escuchar lo que ella realmente sentía por él – a mi me pareció que querías decir otra cosa al pedirme eso…- la joven presiono su mano inconscientemente sobre el brazo de Ren

-no quise decir nada mas… solo eso… debes estar imaginando cosas- agrego la pelirosa desviando sus ojos hacia Ran Tao quien les miraba con mucho detalle, como si los estudiara, Ren se fijó en el cambio en la mirada de la joven, como si estuviera temerosa, observo en la misma dirección que ella y pudo ver a su madre…

-no te fijes en ella, lo que piense no tiene por qué importarte… solo es una entrometida y caprichosa que piensa que puede hacer su voluntad sobre todos los demás y ordenar en las vidas ajenas, es una manipuladora, tal como todos los otros en este cuarto- agrego Ren girando a la joven para luego volver a tomarla de la cintura y que ella pusiera toda su atención en él

-no digas eso, es tu madre…- agrego la joven de cabellos rosa bajando su vista, soportar los ojos de Ren sobre los suyos sería demasiado

- qué bueno que sabes eso…- dijo el joven apretando la cintura de la joven – decir que es nuestra madre sería una total estupidez- Tamao le miró sorprendida, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, y si no había aceptado todo eso de la adopción era exactamente por eso, sin embargo si Ren lo demostraba en público los pondría en una situación difícil a ambos

-Ren este no es el lugar para discutir eso…- agrego la joven con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo, no deseaba que el dijera sus sentimientos allí frente a todos…

-¿discutir qué?- dijo el joven de ojos dorados con tranquilidad – solo estamos manteniendo una conversación amena, ya sabes, intento cortar el hielo entre nosotros…- agrego rozando levemente la espalda de la joven pelirosa, quien se estremeció por el contacto, haciéndolo sonreír

-ya dije que no debes hacer eso…- dijo ella pero calló, si decía más estaría dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto delante de todas esas personas.

La música terminó un par de minutos después, y se pudo ver como En Tao se acercaba a la escalinata central del salón donde antes había estado de pie junto a la pelirosa, inmediatamente y antes de que Tamao pudiera hacer algo, Ren se acerco al oído de la pelirosa y le susurró

-creo que ya es hora de decir mi decisión…- Tamao abrió sus ojos y tembló inconscientemente, al sentir eso Ren aprovecho que estaban cerca del ventanal y que todos ponían su atención en En Tao y la llevo fuera

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la joven al verse fuera del gran salón cuando En comenzaba a saludar a los invitados – debemos regresar…- Ren le tomo la mano y la presiono levemente

-dime que es lo que realmente piensas…- Tamao giró hacia él, estaba más que nerviosa, sobre todo al verse a solas y notar la expresión seria en el rostro de Ren

-yo… no sé de que hablas, debemos regresar antes que las personas se den cuenta que no estamos allí…- dijo la joven pelirosa intentando volver a la habitación

-claro que lo sabes… me refiero a lo que me dijiste en el pasillo…- agrego él tirando de ella hacia afuera con mucha seguridad

-Ren tenemos que volver, padre está comenzando a hablar…- agrego la joven pelirosa intentando persuadirlo y hacerlo acceder

-ya escogí a mi prometida y lo diré en cuanto entre en ese salón…- Tamao abrió sus ojos y sin poder contenerse se soltó de él como si el joven de ojos dorados tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad infecciosa, no quería escuchar eso

-yo… - Ren la vio, la joven estaba angustiada y nerviosa, en la mente de Tamao solo había una cosa, si Ren estaba diciéndole eso era porque a pesar de sus palabras en el pasillo, de todas formas iba a tomar una prometida, y si lo pensaba bien, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo ella le había dicho eso mismo a pesar de confesarle su amor la noche anterior, ya que solo así podría permanecer a su lado, aunque fuera solo como su hermana, pero estarían cerca, decir sus sentimientos ante toda la familia y los otros clanes solo los separaría

-mi elección no tiene vuelta atrás…- Tamao apretó sus puños y se giró hacia el salón, intento calmar su corazón que ahora estaba a punto de romperse por las palabras del joven, sin embargo todo eso era lo mejor

-entonces te deseo suerte… seguramente ella estará muy feliz al escucharlo…- agrego la joven sorprendiéndolo y alejándose antes de que el joven dijera algo más, la observo desaparecer en el salón, ella no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía, y seguía prefiriendo permanecer a su lado como su hermana a ser alejada, Ren presiono su puño con fuerza, el no se conformaría con una relación fraternal, y menos después de la noche anterior, aunque ella no la recordara ((eso era lo que Ren creía)), para él estaba completamente grabada en su memoria y haría lo que fuera para que no fuera la última vez en que él la tocaba

Entro a los pocos segundos y pudo observar a todos a su alrededor mientras nadie le ponía real atención – una vista algo aterradora ¿no crees?- era Luo Mei, quien le miraba divertido, apoyado a su lado en la entrada del ventanal, llevaba un traje gris y una corbata azul

-tú siempre te has distinguido por tu falta de valor…- agrego Ren con seriedad aun junto al joven quien sonrió

-tu hermana no parecía muy feliz de tu decisión- Ren no dijo nada, solo busco a la pelirosa con la mirada, ella estaba junto a Jun y al anciano observando a En Tao quien le agradecía a todos esos entrometidos por su presencia allí

-ella no tiene por qué opinar en eso, solo debe aceptarlo y es suficiente- agrego Ren, cruzándose de brazos, Luo Mei sonrió

-entonces me imagino que has terminado con esa fijación que tenias por ella, algo bastante poco sano si me permites decirlo y que te caracteriza después de todo cuando eras un niño eras igual con Jun…- agrego el joven divertido

-no te lo permito y mi relación con mis hermanas es algo que no discutiré contigo- dijo Ren haciendo que el joven sonriera con más amplitud –de todas formas creo que eso no es asunto tuyo ¿verdad?…- agrego mientras el joven cerraba sus ojos poco pendiente de lo que En Tao decía

-que dices, claro que es asunto mío, eres mi amigo y además quiero que ella sea mi prometida…- Ren desvió sus ojos desde su padre hacia Luo Mei, pero estuvo tranquilo, no dijo nada que pudiera delatar su interés –vaya… así que ahora estas dispuesto a separarte de ella realmente, pensé que estabas enamorado pero creo que el entrenamiento y la madurez de los años te han hecho recapacitar, supongo te diste cuenta que solo estabas encaprichado, después de todo por algún tiempo todos creímos que estabas enamorado de Jun- Ren lo observo levantando la ceja derecha

-esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado, son un grupo de idiotas… - agrego volviendo su mirada a su padre

-¿sabes una cosa?- Ren estaba pendiente de su padre pero escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del joven a su lado – creí que matarías a Yang pero estas soportando bastante bien que este cerca de la linda Tamao…- Ren solo sonrió arrogante

-mi hermana puede cuidarse sola, yo no tengo tiempo para hacer de su guardián…- Luo Mei se sorprendió pero agrego riendo

-claro además ya le regalaste un par de guardianes muy fieros y astutos…-el joven comenzó a caminar -¿Dónde vas?- dijo Luo Mei mirando como el joven caminaba hacia su padre

-donde crees, tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante…- Ren siguió su camino con seriedad, dejando a Luo Mei intrigado por su actitud

-eso fue extraño…- a su lado estaba Yang -pensé que contigo Ren se delataría pero parece ser que mi impresión de ayer no estuvo del todo equivocada…- el joven miraba a Ren con tranquilidad

-Ren no es fácil de leer, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo eres su primo, y su rival más antiguo…- Yang solo hizo una mueca fastidiada

-el muy idiota, es demasiado complejo, si no fuera su familia hasta juraría que viene del infierno a fastidiarme…- Luo Mei sonrió

-esa es una forma muy fea de referirte a tu primo…- Yang no dijo nada mas, prefería llevar su atención a algo que realmente le interesaba

-por lo menos no soy un cínico y me hago pasar por su amigo para saber que trama…- Luo Mei le miro sorprendido por sus palabras

-que mal suena eso, mi amistad con tu primo es real… en realidad lo aprecio….- agrego el joven con una expresión de falsa indignación

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, no hay nadie en este mundo que en realidad quiera ser su amigo, solo un loco puede desear serlo…- Luo Mei solo giró su rostro hacia donde miraba Yang

-hablando de otra cosa… ¿todavía quieres competir por quien se queda con ese bello tesoro?- Yang giró su rostro hacia Luo Mei sorprendido pero luego comenzó a reír

-no puedes en serio pensar que vas a ganarme en el torneo ¿verdad?- el joven de sonrisa tranquila siguió con sus ojos fijos en la pelirosa

-nunca se sabe, esta vida tiene muchas vueltas mi querido amigo… y yo tengo muchas ganas de ganar ese torneo…- dijo el joven con tranquilidad

- está bien acepto tu reto, pero no olvides que estoy muy interesado en tener ese tesoro… creo que me importa tanto como ser el líder del clan…- Luo Mei sonrió ya cuando su rostro se desviaba hacia En Tao

-¿hablando de quién ganará el torneo?- dijo Sai Tou, mientras llegaba caminando junto a los otros dos jóvenes, unos metros más allá estaba Ni Hao, quien había escuchado silenciosamente la conversación de ambos jóvenes

-no, los muy idiotas solo estaban peleándose a la hermana menor de Ren…- el joven se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y busco a la joven con la mirada, lo que vio lo dejo estático, hacía años que no veía a la joven y verla ahora le había impactado

-ciertamente la belleza es algo que no se puede negar en las mujeres de la familia Tao- agrego cruzándose de brazos mientras Ni Hao desviaba sus ojos hacia donde miraba Sai Tou, el no había hecho más que escuchar a los otros dos, pero en ningún momento había mirado hacia donde ellos lo hacían

-mmm, creo que ganar este torneo será mucho más satisfactorio de lo que pensé- los otros tres jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos

-yo creí que a ti solo te gustaban las peleas…- dijo Luo Mei divertido, el joven sonrió con algo de maldad

-así es, pero necesito tener descendientes para mi familia y sinceramente me parece muy agradable la idea de tenerlos con ella…- Yang le miro enfadado mientras Sai Tou reía

-yo preferiría que el premio fuera Jun, ella me parece mucho más apetecible en cuanto a realizar algo como tener hijos…- agrego el joven mirando a Jun Tao desde lejos

-ambos se quedaran esperando, porque este torneo ya tiene ganador y no es ninguno de ustedes tres…- agrego Yang con seguridad mientras Luo Mei miraba a Ren quien había llegado junto a su padre…

En Tao estaba hablando tranquilamente, agradeciendo la presencia de todos los clanes y de todos los miembros de la familia Tao, había dado información general sobre el torneo y también comentado sobre algunos de los negocios que la familia había realizado hasta ese minuto y que habían dado grandes ganancias a la dinastía pues parecía nunca equivocarse, algo que era ciertamente extraño, por supuesto ninguno sabia que la mayor parte de esa habilidad era gracias a las predicciones y visiones de la pelirosa quien observaba a En Tao junto a su abuelo – como todos ustedes saben, esta fiesta también se ha realizado porque deseo darles un anuncio muy importante sobre el premio para este torneo…- Ren había llegado hasta su lado y le miraba con tranquilidad, cuando los otros cuatro jóvenes escucharon eso sus rostros giraron instantáneamente hacia el hombre, Tamao se sorprendió, ella no tenía idea de eso – uno de los participantes me ha pedido que incluya algo más y la idea me ha parecido interesante – escucho preguntar a varios que era lo que había incluido, por supuesto antes de decirlo miró a su hijo fijamente, Ren se mostraba tranquillo y bastante relajado, luego llevo sus ojos hacia su familia, entre ellos la pelirosa quien le miraba con curiosidad por la noticia, entonces volvió los ojos hacia sus invitados y agrego – el ganador de este torneo se casará con mi hija menor…- todos comenzaron a murmurar, sin embargo una persona pareció dejar de percibir todos los ruidos al escuchar eso, Tamao no podía creer lo que había salido de la boca de En Tao, Jun toco su brazo trayéndola a la realidad

-tranquila Tamao, no te preocupes…- la joven pelirosa miraba a su alrededor, todas las personas la miraban y susurraban cosas, parecían evaluarla y eso la hizo sonrojar, por su parte Ran Tao no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se acerco hasta En y le reclamo

-espera, eso no lo permitiré- dijo la mujer, llamando la atención de Tamao – no dejare que mi hija sea entregada como un trofeo- todos se sorprendieron por la forma tan firme en que la mujer de En Tao hablaba

-tranquilízate Ran- escucho la mujer decir a Ching Tao, el anciano que le miraba con su expresión tranquila – no hay por qué preocuparse – la mujer iba a subir los escalones pero Zen Kwan tomo su brazo, para evitar que lo hiciera, esa sería una falta de respeto a la autoridad de En Tao y no podía dejar al líder de la dinastía de esa forma ante todos los clanes

-no te preocupes Ran, estoy seguro que Ren ganará…- dijo Zen Kwan, logrando que la mujer mirara a su hijo, quien se mantenía sereno, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por uno de los líderes del consejo, la anciana Li Fei, quien tomo la palabra

-olvidas un tema En…- el hombre la observo al igual que todos quienes pusieron atención a sus palabras, Tamao giró a observarla pero al hacerlo sus ojos toparon con los de Ren, el estaba totalmente fijo en ella, la pelirosa temblaba levemente, si Ren no ganaba tendría que casarse con quien lo hiciera

-"yo no quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos…"- pensó asustada, y bajo su mirada, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ¿Por qué debía acatar eso, acaso no tenia opinión propia, no tenia libertad de decidir con quien deseaba compartir su vida?, esas palabras se hicieron más angustiosas al saber que con la única persona con la que deseaba compartir su vida, no podía hacerlo…

-¿Qué sucederá si Ren gana?- Tamao dirigió su vista hacia la anciana al igual que todos, la mujer estaba seria y miraba a En Tao con tranquilidad, incluso las candidatas a novia de Ren la observaban atentas, eso sería un problema, En iba a contestar pero Ren se adelanto

-si yo gano me casaré con ella…- todos giraron a verlo, incluyendo a Tamao quien estaba pálida, la expresión seria de Ren era casi una burla para todos, menos para los miembros de su propia familia, para Yang y Luo Mei, quien ahora entendía por qué el joven se mostraba tan tranquilo, en cuanto al asunto de la prometida

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- dijo la anciana molesta - no puedes casarte con tu hermana, eso es un ultraje y una ofensa a los miembros de este clan y de nuestros clanes amigos…- agrego ella molesta

Ren pareció sonreír con mas burla y arrogancia al escucharla, como le gustaba fastidiar a los demás, de solo mirarlo la anciana supo que Ren solo buscaba escapar de su compromiso, lo que logro que no solo la anciana se sintiera insultada, sino muchos de los presentes -¿Por qué no?- agrego el joven logrando que no solo ella reclamara, las jóvenes que eran candidatas a su novia también lo hicieron, empezando por Xin Mao quien llevaba un vestido ajustado color negro

-Ren no seas absurdo, tienes la opción de elegir entre nosotras tres, ¿Por qué querrías casarte con tu hermana?- agrego la joven extendiendo sus manos indicando a las otras dos jóvenes a su lado Wing Chun y Mi Feng, y mirando a Tamao desde su posición con enfado – ustedes digan algo ¿es que a caso no les importa?- agrego Xin Mao mirando a las jóvenes a su lado, Wing estaba totalmente impactada por lo que escuchaba, así que a eso se refería Jun, Ren había escogido a Tamao, desde un principio pero ¿Por qué?…

- yo no puedo aceptarlo así tan fácil, no solo porque es su hermana- Mi Feng se notaba fría y seria, Tamao vio su rostro por un segundo recordó el rostro de Anna – simplemente no la considero tan fuerte… no sé si sea digna de un puesto como ser la esposa del líder de esta dinastía… - agrego la joven cruzando los brazos, Ren comenzó a exasperarse por la intromisión de ambas

-he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me casaré con ninguna de ustedes tres, escogerla a ella es mi mejor opción, que mejor que un miembro de mi propia familia – agrego el joven con una sonrisa burlona

Todos le observaban aun incrédulos por sus palabras – En, tu hijo esta tomándose atribuciones que no le corresponden y esta insultándonos a todos – fue Wu Chun quien hablo, estaba enfadado, más que nada por la forma tan abierta con que el joven opinaba a pesar de aun no ser el líder de la dinastía

-tranquilo Tío – dijo Ren con un tono bastante irónico, atrayendo la atención del hombre - además no es mi culpa que el haya puesto ese premio, solo aceptó las condiciones, ya sabes, lo que él líder del clan prometió al ganador…- el hombre se sorprendió y miró a En, Ren volvió a hablar – y si quieres culpar a alguien por esta situación deberías mirar a tu propio hijo, después de todo fue él quien dio la idea – el hombre giró buscando a Yang, quien miraba a Ren con ganas de matarlo, Ren sonrió con arrogancia, los otros tres jóvenes que también competían no podían creer el cinismo del joven, sobre todo porque la pelirosa era su hermana

-a mi no me importa, después de todo yo ganaré este torneo y a ella…- dijo Yang con una sonrisa arrogante, Tamao miraba todo como si eso fuera un sueño… una pesadilla más bien… Luo Mei dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa estaba pálida y parecía no creer lo que escuchaba luego volvió su mirada hacia Ren quien se notaba firme

- ya he dicho que yo solo estoy aceptando los términos de este torneo, además porque habría de conformarme con una de ellas si puedo tener a mi propia hermanita, en ninguna parte esta escrito que tenga que casarme con alguna de las tres, solo dice que como heredero de la familia Tao debo casarme con alguien antes de pasar a ser el líder de mi clan- agrego Ren con burla, mientras las otras tres jovencitas le miraban indignadas

-¿no es verdad, padre?- el hombre miró a su hijo sorprendido, así que a eso se refería su hijo al decir que esto no le saldría gratis… inconscientemente sonrió al notar como su hijo se aprovecharía para liberarse del compromiso, él deseaba marcar a la pelirosa como propiedad de la familia Tao, algo egoísta pero sabía que era lo mejor para la familia y Ren le estaba dando la posibilidad de hacerlo, por su lado Ran no podía creer lo que Ren estaba diciendo a todos los miembros de la familia y a los demás clanes, todo eso era algo sin sentido…

-ya basta muchacho inconsciente, no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, si ganas ella será libre de elegir lo que desee, es lo más natural…- Ren apretó su mano en un puño, pero su rostro no mostro ningún cambio

-ya basta… - dijo En Tao con autoridad – Tamao…- la joven le miro casi por inercia, sin ponerle real atención, desde hacía mucho que no escuchaba a ese hombre decir su nombre – se casará con quien sea que gane este torneo, aunque sea Ren – el hombre se notaba tan decidido, Ran le miró asustada, por la expresión en su rostro ya sabía que diría el hombre

-no permitiremos que ella…- agrego la anciana pero el hombre la calló

-ella no es mi hija por lo tanto puede casarse con quien gane…-todos los presentes le miraron atónitos, los otros jóvenes participantes del torneo no podían creer lo que escuchaban salvo Luo Mei, el ya tenía una idea sobre eso, Yang estaba más que sorprendido

-"así que no es su hija…"- pensó el joven con tranquilidad, por eso Ren mostraba ese extraño interés en ella antes, normal si sabía que no era su hermana, después de todo con un rostro como ese y sin lazos de sangre quien podría no mirarla.

Por otro lado las candidatas a prometida no podían quitar la mirada de encima de Tamao, Mi Feng volvió la vista hacia Ren quien estaba totalmente imperturbable a pesar del grado de la conversación –ya sabía yo que había algo raro en la forma en que Ren la trataba – susurro la joven con seriedad, Xin Mao estaba molesta

-calla, eso no es importante, sigue siendo una extraña, no es parte de ningún clan…- agrego la joven enfadada, miró a la pelirosa que presionaba sus manos sobre su pecho con angustia

- yo… no puedo creer que no sea mi prima…- susurro Wing observando también a la pelirosa

-solo tienes que observarla un poco, acaso pensante que una chica tan suave e inocente podía ser realmente parte de esa familia de demonios, míralos a todos…- dijo Mi Feng , logrando que Wing levantara su vista y observara a los Tao, era verdad, Tamao era como una hermosa flor rodeada de espinas muy filosas, la joven suspiró resignada a la verdad

-esto es una ofensa para todos, para nosotras, Ren no puede pasar por encima de las tradiciones, solo para zafarse de este compromiso – agrego Xin Mao, enfadada y mirando al joven como si deseara matarlo

-ya basta, no actúes como una despechada, es obvio que él jamás nos quiso, lo dijo muchas veces – agrego Mi Feng con tranquilidad

- a ti parece no importarte…- agrego Wing intentando mantener la compostura y no comenzar a derramar lágrimas

-soy más práctica que ustedes, mi único interés en una unión con él era en ser la esposa del líder de la dinastía, el amor es algo absurdo y mas con un hombre que nos desprecia de esa forma tan abierta y altanera…- las otras dos jóvenes la observaban admiradas, Mi Feng era tan segura y fría como Ren, en realidad habría sido una esposa muy gélida si ella hubiera sido la elegida

-pues yo no puedo creerlo aun, y no estoy de acuerdo con que Ren se case con esa chica extranjera…- dijo Xin Mao, apretando sus manos en puños

- no veo que puedas hacer para evitarlo… - agrego Mi Feng con tranquilidad mirando hacia adelante, era verdad, no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo

-bueno… aun no gana el torneo, si Ren pierde, no podrá casarse con ella…- agrego con una sonrisa divertida, ambas jóvenes le miraron, habían olvidado ese punto, Ren tenía que ganar el torneo y solo así podría casarse con la pelirosa y que nadie más se casara con ella

-mi hermano está muy interesado en ella, y dijo que hará lo que sea por ganar el torneo y a Tamao- agrego Wing buscando con la mirada a Yang que estaba pendiente de Ren –tal vez sería lo mejor que él ganara…- susurro para después buscar con la vista a Tamao, quien se notaba totalmente pálida y shockeada…

La pelirosa levanto la vista al escuchar todos los comentarios, y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía seguir allí, y menos escuchando a En Tao decir aquello, sin que nadie lo notara comenzó a retroceder, necesitaba salir, respirar, que eso no fuera cierto, alejarse de ese lugar…

La señora Li Fei estaba totalmente indignada -de que estás hablando… esta tontería esta pasándose de la raya En…- Ran Tao sentía su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, escuchar a su esposo renegar de la jovencita con la que se había encariñado tanto como para llamarla su hija era demasiado doloroso

-no sigas En…- la escucho susurrar, su esposo aun de pie frente a todos, pudo ver algunas lágrimas rebeldes salir de los hermosos ojos de su esposa y sabía la razón de ellas

- no podemos seguir manteniendo esta mentira, solo así podremos protegerla y evitar que alguien la aleje…- agrego el hombre, haciendo que la mujer apretara sus manos una contra la otra

En volvió a tomar la palabra - lo cierto es que Tamao es una jovencita que Ren y Jun trajeron para entrenarse con nosotros desde Japón, nos encariñamos con ella y para evitar posibles situaciones conflictivas decidimos adoptarla…- agrego el hombre con seriedad por supuesto evitando decir que la joven era capaz de predecir el futuro, Ren le miraba atento, se preguntaba si su padre sería capaz de decir que la joven tenía el don de la premonición

-me imagino que con situaciones conflictivas te refieres a algo como esto – agrego el otro anciano del consejo Wei Long, quien por fin tomaba la palabra, En afirmo con tranquilidad

-no esperábamos que los otros participantes del torneo se interesaran en ella, de hecho no tenía intenciones de que saliera de esta mansión, por eso…- Wei Long miró a Ren

-por eso esperas que Ren olvide su deber con los otros clanes y desprecie a las jovencitas que fueron escogidas como su posible prometida- Ren miró al anciano – si es por una condición puesta por el líder de la dinastía como premio de este torneo, él no podrá negarse y deberá casarse con ella y así impedir que ella se vaya de aquí…- Ren presionó su puño – supongo que ella está de acuerdo ¿no?-

Todos giraron para ver a la pelirosa pero ella ya no estaba en el salón, Jun se preocupó inmediatamente, antes de que nadie dijera nada Ren comenzó a caminar para buscarla – no creo que tu debas abandonar este salón ahora…- escucho Ren salir de labios de la anciana Li Fei, quien le miraba con enfado

-¿Por qué no?- agrego el joven de ojos dorados con seriedad y frialdad, su tono era arrogante y no parecía mostrar respeto ante nadie – ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir y me imagino que después de lo que han escuchado del líder de la dinastía no hay nada que discutir…- el joven sonrió arrogante comenzando a caminar

-Ren Tao…- escucho decir a la anciana

-no tienes ninguna objeción, ella no es mi hermana y se me pidió escoger una prometida…- la anciana comenzó a temer lo que saldría de labios del joven – si todos van a competir por la dinastía y por ella, entonces haré lo mismo… ¿me imagino que eso no te molesta? Después de todo su único interés es que yo me case cuando sea el líder de nuestro clan, la elección de prometida es enteramente mía- agrego el joven y luego miró a su padre - ¿verdad padre?- el hombre fijó sus ojos en el joven

-yo no tengo ninguna objeción, mi hijo tiene derecho a decidir, si todos los otros miembros pueden hacerlo entonces Ren también puede…- agrego el hombre mientras Ren salía

-deja de consentir a tu hijo En, dejas que Ren haga lo que le place siempre- agrego Wu Chung

-no veo cual es el real problema, si fue tu hijo quien la pidió de premio, eso significa que ella está a la altura, además sigo considerándola como mi hija, aunque no lo sea de sangre… y si Ren se casa con ella, lo será políticamente – la voz de Yang se escucho desde atrás

-por mi parte no hay problema- todos giraron a mirarlo – después de todo para que eso pase Ren tiene que ganar el torneo y eso está muy lejos de ocurrir- su sonrisa burlona y arrogante molesto a En Tao - por mi está bien que compita por ella así será más entretenido, yo estoy de acuerdo…- agrego con una sonrisa burlona – al final será mi esposa, no me interesa que no sea una Tao, es un tesoro que quiero para mi…-agrego el joven, Luo Mei a su lado sonreía divertido

-a mí tampoco me molesta, todas estas cosas hacen de la competencia algo más entretenido…- agrego el joven con calma apoyado sobre la pared

-por mi parte tampoco hay problema, si Ren quiere competir por ella…- dijo Sai Tou con calma –además se supone que la señorita en cuestión también es una shaman, mientras sea de los nuestros yo no pongo objeción, además el señor En tiene razón, el nuevo líder de la dinastía puede elegir la esposa que quiera, aunque no compitiéramos por ella, al final si el ganador la pide por esposa, ella debe aceptar…- agrego tranquilo sentado en una silla con una copa en la mano

-a mí solo me interesa la dinastía, si ella es parte del premio da lo mismo, por lo que si Ren quiere competir por ella, no tengo objeción…- agrego Ni Hao fastidiado por todo lo que escuchaba

- bien supongo que nadie se opone entonces…- agrego Ching Tao con calma mientras se acercaba a su hijo – este torneo no ha cambiado, después de todo quien gane será el líder del clan y tal como dijo el joven Sai Tou, podrá escoger a su novia si quiere, nuestra Tamao solo entro a este asunto porque Yang lo solicito y es justo que si Ren quiere pueda tomarla como esposa, después de todo las tres candidatas solo fueron la opción que el clan estimo convenientes pero nadie dijo que él no podía elegir a otra, yo creo que si Ren ha decidido competir por ella es bueno que lo haga, no podemos obligarlo a escoger una esposa que él no desee y sé que si lo hacemos probablemente se marche y se la lleve con él- dijo le anciano con calma mientras era observado por todos, quienes no parecían muy felices de escuchar eso último - todos saben que mi nieto no es muy manejable….- agrego con una sonrisa divertida

-concuerdo con Ching…- dijo Wei Long con seriedad – todos sabemos que Ren no se quedara esperando ni pedirá permiso, además sería mucho peor para nosotros que el propio hijo de los Tao no participe en el torneo, sería peor que cualquier otra cosa…- la anciana a su lado estaba sería y aun mantenía la expresión seria – además si se convierte en el líder, puede casarse con quien quiere, supongo que solo está alargando la espera para no tener que casarse con alguien más por presión- agrego el anciano atrayendo la mirada de todos

-¿dices que solo esta fingiendo que acepta pelear por ella para no tener que casarse con ninguna de nuestras candidatas?- agrego Li Fei, mientras el anciano asentía

-supongo que es lo más probable, si aceptara a una de nuestras escogidas, no podría retroceder pues el honor es algo muy importante, pero si toma este camino cuando sea líder no podrá ser obligado a casarse con nadie… tengo que admitir que tu hijo es muy listo…- agrego divertido el anciano – ha aprovechado la petición de Yang para escapar de un compromiso que no deseaba – Ran miró a En luego de escuchar eso, entonces su hijo no estaba realmente interesado en Tamao, y En solo lo estaba usando al igual que Ren a él, uno para que nadie se la llevara y el otro para no tener que ser presionado a casarse con alguien más, después de todo si Ren ganaba el tampoco se tendría que casar con ella, no había tal obligación pues como líder podía escoger la novia que quisiera, sintió algo de tristeza, porque durante todo ese tiempo solo había deseado que Ren si ganara para casarse con la joven pelirosa, miro alrededor, todos hablaban de la situación y las incomodidades para el clan, pero nadie había pensado en los sentimientos de su hija, y ella estaba más que segura que la pelirosa estaría muy triste por haber sido descubierta como una extraña dentro de todo eso…

Ren caminaba ya hacia unos minutos buscando a la pelirosa, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?, pensó que tal vez estaría en alguno de los jardines pero no pudo encontrarla, incluso había enviado a Basón a buscarla en su habitación, donde seguramente Chun Gi y los gatos esos la estaban esperando, caminaba por uno de los pasillos principales del segundo piso de la mansión principal cuando observo un ventanal entre abierto –tal vez…- susurro abriendo un poco más para poder entrar por él, no necesito buscar pues la joven estaba de pie mirando hacia el jardín

Ahí estaba la pelirosa, se encontraba sola… miro alrededor y sintió una fuerte brisa cerca de ella… estaba oscuro pero se podían ver muchas luces abajo que provenían del salón principal, Tamao suspiró al saber que estaba exactamente en la situación vista en su visión y tan triste y angustiada como pudo verse, estaba en ese minuto, el vestido que antes le había parecido un extraño traje de bodas, ahora no lo era tanto, acostumbrada a la ropa de ese tipo después de tantos años en China, lo podía ver como un vestido común y corriente, fijo sus ojos en el horizonte, ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? - seguramente aparecerá muy pronto…- susurro ya sin poder hacer nada más que esperar

-hasta que te encontré… - fue lo que escucho a sus espaldas, era Ren -¿qué haces aquí?...- preguntó con seriedad - ya van a comenzar a reclamar, no puedes perdértelo – agrego con sarcasmo, atrayendo la mirada de la joven que aun se observaba a sí misma con ese bello vestido que ahora sabia no era blanco, lo miro extrañada por sus palabas, y tal como esa vez, Ren estaba apoyado en la pared y parecía haberla estado observando unos minutos antes de hablarle, ahora sabía por qué no se había percatado de su presencia, su mente no estaba precisamente pendiente de verlo aparecer.

- no tenias porque venir por mi… hay muchas cosas que seguramente todos querrán preguntarte…- agrego sin interés ahora sabia que esa expresión que vio en su rostro no era de enfado, si no de total desolación

-tú debes estar allá- le escucho decir al joven quien la miraba con tranquilidad

– no quiero… todos me miran… me ponen nerviosa… - estaba ruborizada y bajaba la vista, le incomodaba todo, era tan injusto y ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar

- es normal que te miren después de lo que escucharon – Tamao le observo, ¿cómo podía mantener la calma después de todo eso? – después de todo te vas a casar…- la joven presionó su mano en un puño

-no quiero, yo no quiero ser la esposa de ninguno de ellos…- agrego la joven desesperada y enfadada aunque rápidamente bajo la cabeza y el tono, no recordaba haber dicho eso en su visión

-vas a casarte con quien gane este torneo y es una decisión que no se puede cambiar- agrego Ren mirándola desde la pared junto al ventanal

- no entiendo porque hacen esto… acaso están todos locos… - Ren la observaba como si sus palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo, la vio dar unos pasos hacia el -haz algo, podrías intervenir, ¿por qué lo permites?- decía la pelirosa inconsciente de que su petición incluía los sentimientos de ambos, Ren la observaba con detenimiento, ella le miraba suplicando que este hiciera algo pero él no se movía de su posición fría apoyado en la pared con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón

- ya es tarde… la decisión ya fue tomada… ni yo puedo oponerme al consejo ni al líder de la dinastía - dijo con tranquilidad mientras ella lo miraba con angustia y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Ren no parecía enternecerse pero se acerco a ella colocando sus manos en los hombros- ¿tanto te desagrada la idea?- Tamao se estremeció por el contacto y sus palabras, por supuesto que le desagradaba saber que podía terminar casada con cualquiera, pero algo llamo su atención, y eso era la expresión en el rostro de Ren, ahora entendía porque parecía algo triste… ese trato también lo incluía a él si ganaba el torneo

-no es eso…- deseaba decirle que la asustaba pero no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos… - solo es que… está mal… - agrego alejándolo de ella -esto no debe ser… ¿por qué no les importa mi opinión acaso soy un objeto y no tengo decisión propia?- hizo exactamente lo que había visto en la visión lo había empujado y ahora él, la miraba como si sus ojos dorados fueran dagas… y exactamente como había imaginado, no estaba enfadado, más bien parecía desesperado por esa actitud en ella… era como si el joven estuviera esperando que ella dijera algo desde hacía un tiempo pero ella no lo decía, se asusto al momento en que el tomaba sus muñecas, sabía que se estaba sonrojando y más al ver como Ren se acercaba mientras ella intentaba retroceder para alejarse pero con cada paso que daba, mas encerrada quedaba entre Ren y el balcón, pues el avanzaba cada paso que ella retrocedía, los ojos de Tamao estaban en los pies de Ren cuando lo escucho hablar

-por qué no eres capaz de decírmelo – agrego el joven enfadado mientras ella levantaba su mirada sorprendida por sus palabras - al final de todo esto, sabes que no podrás hacer nada y tendrás que aceptar lo que se te ha dicho, solo necesito que me digas una cosa y juro que tú…- agrego Ren con tranquilidad sin apartar su mirada de ella pero la joven malinterpreto y reclamo

- yo no soy una muñeca de la familia Tao, Ren, soy una persona, ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que puede decidir por mi?- agrego la joven ya sin poder mantener la calma, aun no era capaz de entender que era lo que él deseaba que ella dijera, ¿acaso esperaba que ella aceptara así nada mas el ser tratada como un trofeo y ser entregada al que ganara? Y ¿Qué pasaba si Ren perdía?

-bienvenida a mi vida…- dijo Ren con sarcasmo e irritación, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, se notaba mas enojado

-no seas injusto, tu puedes decidir lo que quieras hacer, nadie te pone trabas a pesar que crees que lo hacen – el joven se sorprendió al escucharla - durante todo este tiempo, durante toda tu vida, ninguno de tus dos padres se oponen a tus deseos, solo has hecho lo que te place, te marchas cuando quieres, nadie te obliga a entrenar, lo haces porque te agrada, tomaras a la prometida que quieras a pesar que se te han dado candidatas - Ren la miraba atónito al escucharla reclamarle, era verdad que la pelirosa no conocía ciertas cosas de su pasado pero si lo meditaba bien, la mayoría de las cosas que hacia eran por su propio deseo aunque este fuera inculcado por otros, al fin y al cabo era su propio deseo – solo porque estás obligado a participar en el torneo y debes casarte eso no significa que no puedas tomar tus propias decisiones, si quieres puedes perder el torneo y no tomar la responsabilidad – agrego ella con algo de angustia por su propia situación – o puedes ganar y ser el líder y de allí en adelante hacer lo que te plazca con mas libertad, incluyendo elegir a la mujer que te guste… tu puedes hacer y siempre haces lo que te da la gana… tienes opciones - agrego ella derramando algunas lagrimas, Ren presionó sus brazos mientras la atrapaba entre su cuerpo y el balcón – en cambio yo, ni siquiera puedo decidir eso por mí misma, tendré que casarme con alguien al final de esto, no importa quien sea, soy una especie de trofeo para ustedes…- agrego ya no pudiendo contener nada mas dentro de ella, sin embargo eso hizo que Ren se molestara y no pudiera contener mas lo que pensaba

-ya basta…- agrego el joven enfadado atrayendo la mirada de la pelirosa quien se asustó por el tono tan repentino – yo voy a ganar este torneo y tu solo vas a casarte conmigo…- la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escucharlo decirlo de frente y con ese tono irritado – te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eres mía y estoy harto de tratarte como si no supieras nada para no asustarte y que salgas corriendo, pero ya me canse, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando, siendo que ambos sabemos exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando, y más después de anoche y de lo que me dijiste antes de entrar a ese salón- Ren la atrajo hacia si asustándola

-yo….- Tamao no sabía que decir después de escuchar eso

-como lo oyes, he estado todo el día esperando que te atrevas a decirme que me amas pero ya no tengo más paciencia– Tamao le miró atónita ¿eso era lo que él esperaba? – no me importa si no te acuerdas porque ahora mismo soy capaz de hacer que lo recuerdes perfectamente…- Tamao se estremeció al escuchar eso

-Ren… no… yo…-la joven iba a decir que ella recordaba, pero antes de poder continuar Ren la beso con posesividad, el hecho era que estaba cansado y quería dejar de jugar al hombre paciente tal como le había dicho, ella estaba enamorada y se lo había dicho, aunque hubiera olvidado la noche anterior, sin embargo el no podía olvidarlo, detuvo el beso repentinamente y la miro fijamente, la joven estaba ruborizada y atónita por la acción tan rápida

-exactamente como estas escuchando, anoche dijiste que me amabas y no me importa que no lo recuerdes, o que hayas estado ebria cuando lo dijiste, desde el minuto que esas palabras salieron de tu boca te entregaste a mi por completo y ya que ambos sabemos que siento lo mismo por ti no veo que tenga que seguir fingiendo que ninguno de los dos sabe nada… este juego se acaba ahora- Tamao estaba paralizada, escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan firme y tan irritada

-yo… si…- Ren la observo- si lo recuerdo – dijo ruborizada haciendo que Ren se sorprendiera, entonces recordó la actitud de la joven en la mañana, solo era de enfado porque recordaba todo… tal vez solo estaba así porque recordaba su golpe en el cuello, porque él había intentado ocultarle lo que había pasado, su declaración, sus besos y todo lo demás, permaneció unos segundos en silencio pensando que decirle, pero solo la sorprendió al soltarla repentinamente y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada al balcón, cuando ya estaba allí se giro con su expresión seria y tranquila

- en cuanto gane este torneo vas a casarte conmigo – su tono era tan seguro y firme que la joven no sabía que decir - después de todo… ambos sabemos que yo siempre consigo todo lo que quiero – Tamao se ruborizo y él hizo una mueca arrogante – y ya que recuerdas lo de anoche, también recordaras lo que te dije… - Tamao desvió su mirada más ruborizada, Ren sonrió arrogante - ya veo que también sabes a que me refiero… – la joven iba a decir algo pero Ren agrego – y no te preocupes que me importa muy poco quien se cruce, si se atreven a interponerse van a terminar muertos…- Tamao levanto su rostro algo asustada

-no, por favor…- dijo la joven pelirosa – no quiero que nadie salga lastimado – agrego bajando la cabeza

-¿a no y qué prefieres?- agrego el joven mientras ella se ruborizaba

-solo no quiero más problemas…- agrego angustiada, pensando que hasta preferiría huir que estar allí

- ¿Qué piensas?. Que te voy a raptar para que huyamos juntos….- la joven abrió los ojos asustada – ese no es mi estilo mi amor, vamos a quedarnos exactamente aquí y cuando yo sea el líder voy a hacer lo que quiera… y eso te incluye a ti – Tamao estaba sorprendida de escuchar esa expresión de los labios de Ren - mi padre quiere que te quedes en esta casa, perfecto, vas a quedarte aquí para siempre, pero no voy a soportar más ese jueguito estúpido de la hermanita, vas a ser mi mujer, si te quedas va a ser como mi esposa… así que acostúmbrate porque anoche empecé algo que ambos deseamos y que pienso concluir lo antes posible… - Tamao le miró atónita y completamente roja – que esperabas, no me quedare satisfecho solo con un par de besos… no después de anoche, y menos después de ver cómo te entregabas tan abiertamente, las marcas que te deje no fueron suficientes…- agrego con una sonrisa arrogante y hasta cierto punto burlona cuando la joven llevo instintivamente sus manos hacia su cuello y sus pechos, señal de que recordaba exactamente donde él había puesto sus labios en ella

-ya basta no digas eso en voz alta…- agrego la joven avergonzada y completamente incrédula de las cosas que salían de la boca de Ren Tao y que podían seguir saliendo

-diré lo que me plazca y después del torneo vas a rogarme que lo repita tal como lo hiciste anoche…- agrego el joven de forma arrogante y burlona

-yo solo quiero oír una cosa…- susurro la joven en un murmullo mas para sí que para él, pero Ren la escucho perfectamente, en un par de pasos llego a su lado y la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola hasta él, Tamao estaba tan sorprendida que al escucharlo no sabía ni donde estaba

-te amo…- agrego susurrándole al oído la joven levanto su rostro hacia él, estaba perpleja y más cuando al hacer este movimiento Ren comenzó a besarla levemente durante unos minutos en los labios, la joven se estremeció y pareció perder totalmente el sentido de la realidad porque cerró sus ojos y se aferro a la solapa del traje del joven. Al abrir los ojos, Ren ya no estaba allí, pensó que ese último beso había sido un sueño sin embargo cuando llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios había una gran diferencia, aun podía sentir el aroma y el calor de los labios del joven sobre los suyos…


	33. Chapter 33

HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY AQUÍ, A APARTE DE AGRADECIDA POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ME PUSE MUY FELIZ AL VERLOS. AHORA ALGO SOBRE EL CAPITULO: AQUÍ HAY ALGO DE LIME, AUNQUE AUN NO SE SI CATALOGARLO COMO LEMON, QUEDA A SU CRITERIO JEJEJE… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDO Y DISCULPEN POR LA ESPERA

AHORA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, BESOS A TODOS

KIRA ISHIDA

(AHORA EL CAPITULO 31)

Volviéndose un problema

Ren salió completamente avergonzado del balcón, ¿en qué estaba pensando para decir eso, acaso se había vuelto estúpido momentáneamente?, apretó su puño, imagino el rostro de la joven pelirosa al darse cuenta que él ya no estaba a su lado –soy un idiota- susurró caminando con prisa para regresar al salón, mientras pasaba una mano por sobre su cabeza desordenando levemente su cabello, había ido por ella para traerla de regreso, pero después de esa declaración no era capaz de esperarla, si… tenía que admitirlo, se había declarado como un completo imbécil, pero ¿qué podía esperar?, seguir jugando a que eran "hermanos" para aparentar con ese grupo de entrometidos, sabiendo que ambos no sentían ni el más mínimo sentimiento fraternal por el otro, por supuesto que no, y menos después de lo que se les venía encima, eso sería mucho más absurdo

-¿Dónde está?- escucho la voz de su madre, Ran Tao, quien parecía dejar el salón en esos minutos para buscar a la joven pelirosa

-yo no…- iba a responder que no tenía idea, pero Tamao acabo sus palabras al aparecer atrás de él, aun shockeada por todo lo que Ren había dicho

-estoy aquí…- dijo despacio esperando que el joven no girara a mirarla, para su suerte Ren solo pasó junto a Ran Tao y siguió entrando en el salón donde parecía discutirse aun todo lo sucedido

-Tamao yo quisiera…- la pelirosa miro a la mujer que parecía afligida, y sonrió, ella no tenía la culpa, y si lo pensaba bien la única culpable de todo era propia, por haber aceptado viajar con Jun, por haberse metido ella misma en todo ese mundo

-está bien… esto no es su culpa… toda la responsabilidad es mía- agrego la joven acercándose a la mujer que de inmediato noto como la joven parecía abandonar su trato anterior y ponía una barrera formal entre ellas

-lo es – agrego la mujer atrayendo la atención de la joven –desde un principio, debí esperar que algo como esto pasara, pero por mi terquedad y propio capricho no vi lo que era obvio…- Tamao no entendía mucho sus palabras, por lo que la dejo continuar – se que Ren está intentando salirse del asunto del compromiso y aunque no apruebo el hecho de que lo haga, en este minuto lo único que me importa es que tú no te marches de nuestro lado y termines en alguna de esas familias que no te apreciará como deben – la pelirosa se sorprendió sobre todo al notar que ella era muy sincera - si para eso En debe permitir que se enteren que no eres nuestra hija y así Ren compita por ti, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, te has convertido en una parte importante de esta familia y por ningún motivo quiero que te marches…- agrego acercándose a la pelirosa quien la miraba sorprendida

-muchas gracias… madre…- agrego sonrojada mientras la mujer suspiraba con alivio al notar que la pelirosa volvía a llamarla con cariño

-debemos entrar ahora, tu padre está esperando verte, se que se ha quedado preocupado por la forma en que saliste…- Tamao bajo la vista ruborizada y asintió

-pero ya no soy parte de…- la mujer tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a tirar de ella

-tonterías, ahora eres parte de este torneo, nuestra posesión más valiosa está en juego y ya hablare yo con En por atreverse a ponerte de premio, una disculpa no será suficiente…- agrego Ran enfadada caminando a prisa seguida por la pelirosa

Dentro del salón, todos parecían discutir el tema que ahora era el más importante, si Tamao era digna de ser la esposa del líder de la dinastía o no… -sigo creyendo que esto no tiene ningún sentido – agrego Wu Chun con enfado al mirar como todo el mundo hablaba de algo que ya no tenía razón de ser – esa jovencita no tiene por qué estar en este asunto, ni siquiera pertenece a algún clan, por dios ni siquiera es China…- agrego mientras Ren le miraba con frialdad y Jun se enfadaba por la expresión despectiva hacia la pelirosa

-a tu hijo no parece importarle eso… después de todo fue él quien la pidió…- agrego Jun con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se enfadaba

-Yang – agrego atrayendo la atención del joven quien hablaba tranquilamente con los otros participantes del torneo, el joven se acerco hasta ellos con calma y una sonrisa arrogante -¿Cómo has podido hacer eso sin consultármelo?- agrego el hombre con enfado pero el joven ni siquiera se dio por aludido

-no tengo por qué pedirte permiso, soy yo quien luchare para ser el líder de la dinastía y es justo que pida el premio que deseo, además aunque no fuera parte de esto, igual la habría exigido como mi esposa al terminar, ella me gusta…- agrego mientras Tamao y Ran entraban escuchando eso y sorprendiéndose

-Tamao…- dijo En Tao al ver a la joven entrar junto a su esposa, la pelirosa desvió sus ojos, todos la miraban nuevamente y la mayoría de esas miradas no eran muy agradables, sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente con los de Ren, el joven estaba tan calmado, Tamao bajo su vista inconscientemente, no era capaz de sostener la mirada de Ren, no después de lo sucedido en el balcón – se que te he metido en una situación por demás incomoda – agrego En Tao aproximándose a la chica –por eso te pido una disculpa…- ella se sorprendió, al igual que todos, En Tao no solía disculparse con nadie

-yo…- iba a contestar la joven pero alguien más hablo

-esto es una tontería, disculparte con ella no hará que cambie la situación, esta jovencita es una extraña y no conforme con eso es una extranjera, en mi vida pensé que serias capaz de burlarte de todos trayendo a tu clan a una completa desconocida – agrego la anciana Li Fei, todos comenzaron a murmurar, la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo –el puesto de la esposa del líder de esta dinastía no es un juego para que ustedes lo decidan como si no fuera nada –agrego la anciana enfadada

Wei Long a su lado sonrió todo eso ya había durado mucho, y él en verdad había disfrutado mucho toda esa palabrería, pero no podía seguir ocultando la decisión del consejo ni inventando cosas, a pesar de que ver a la anciana Li Fei tan irritada era algo que le divertía, no podía seguir permitiendo que todos creyeran que podían hacer lo que quisieran, eso ya estaba siendo demasiado escándalo – lo cierto es…- era extraño verlo opinar tanto así que todos pusieron su atención en él – que esa decisión no puede ser tomado por ninguno de ustedes – agrego relajado dando unos pasos

-¿Qué está diciendo maestro? – dijo En mirando al anciano –usted dijo que…- el hombre sonrió divertido

-sí pero solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato, sin embargo no puedo permitir que todos ustedes sigan creyendo que pueden pasar por sobre el consejo, después de todo, elegir al líder de la dinastía no es un juego – agrego el anciano con más seriedad

-otra vez estabas jugando para divertirte tu solo – dijo Ching Tao con una sonrisa

-pido una disculpa por eso, pero supongo que ya no puedo divertirme si todos ustedes están hablando tan en serio… sobre todo tu jovencito – agrego mirando a Ren quien le miraba serio y frio, el anciano sonrió al ver que con Ren una sonrisa no funcionaria

-Eres un viejo estúpido di de una vez lo que estas ocultando- agrego el joven sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en que hablaba

- está bien pero por favor mantén el respeto para tus mayores – agrego alzando un dedo, Ren se mostraba irritado, ese anciano siempre hacia cosas como esa para divertirse a costa de la desgracia ajena – en fin, lo cierto es que el consejo de ancianos ya había tomado una decisión sobre el asunto de la prometida y esposa del líder de la dinastía, una decisión que esta sobre la tuya En y sobre la propia decisión del ganador del torneo, y que no será cambiada por ninguno de los dos – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso los propios jóvenes

-¿qué rayos está diciendo?- dijo Yang intrigado por las palabras del anciano quien sonreía con tranquilidad

-que no importa a que jovencita, tú o los demás quieran de esposa cuando ganen el torneo –agrego sonriendo con tranquilidad – se casaran con una de las tres jovencitas que se le dio a escoger a Ren, ellas eran las candidatas a prometida del líder de la dinastía, no exclusivamente para Ren – todos abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, incluyendo a todos los demás invitados - el hecho es que las jovencitas que fueron elegidas solo estaban intentando acercarse a él por la simple razón de que estaban seguras de que él ganaría, pero su deber era estar cerca de los cinco, pensamos que sería bueno que las conocieran para cuando el ganador eligiera una esposa pues las tres son optimas para ser la esposa del líder de la dinastía – agrego el anciano, Yang y los otros jóvenes se sorprendieron tanto o más que Ren

-lo que estás diciendo es que si no es Ren el ganador, será él que gane de nosotros el que tenga que casarse con una de ellas- agrego Yang como si lo que el anciano estuviera diciendo fuera broma

-sí, creo que lo has entendido bastante bien – agrego el anciano con una sonrisa, las tres jovencitas bajaron la cabeza ellas ya lo sabían desde antes, por eso tanta negativa a permitir la presencia de Tamao entre ellas, una total desconocida de otro país, convirtiéndose en la esposa del líder solo porque Ren y los demás estaban encaprichados con ella, Yang pareció enfadarse

-basta yo no acepto esta tontería, cada uno tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere casarse después del torneo, por eso se llama líder no para que otro elija la esposa, eso es absurdo- agrego el joven, aunque no era el único que pensaba eso, todos miraban como si estuvieran jugando con ellos, salvo Ren quien por ser hijo de En Tao, ya se esperaba alguna cosa así

-¿no pensaste que te librarías de esto tan fácil verdad?- agrego el abuelo de Ren quien se había acercado a su lado y le susurraba divertido

-viejo estúpido- le susurro Ren enfadado por tener que escuchar todo eso, miro a Tamao desde lejos, ella estaba bastante angustiada, seguramente pensando en que él no podría estar cerca de ella si ganaba el torneo. La voz de Wei Long volvió a escucharse

–Aunque creo que no pensamos que pasaría esto- rascaba su cabeza con calma - ciertamente fue inesperado que terminaran interesándose en esta jovencita tan linda pero que no es parte de la familia…–agrego el anciano, caminando hacia Tamao y tocando su cabeza con cariño, la joven le miro sorprendida

-¿Qué harán entonces?, imagino que ese hecho cambia las cosas radicalmente para sus planes- agrego Ren con seriedad, parecía increíble que él pudiera mantener la calma en esa situación

-pues no realmente, como Li Fei ha dicho antes, la señorita aquí a mi lado, es una extranjera y no debería estar en esta situación, a pesar de que En Tao la haya puesto como parte del torneo, ella no tiene ninguna relación con la dinastía ni nuestro clan, puede que como tu hermana hubiera sido posible, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso, ella no sería elegible por ti, tal como pasara si Yang gana, el no podrá escoger a su hermana Wing, por lo tanto deberá escoger entre Mi Feng y Xin Mao, en todo caso aunque hubiera sido tu hermana, no ha demostrado al consejo ser lo suficientemente buena para ser elegida como una candidata a prometida del líder de la dinastía, por lo que no tiene nuestra aprobación aunque hubiera sido parte de la familia Tao- Tamao observo a Ren con angustia, eso significaba que Ren no podría hacer nada para protegerla porque en realidad no estaba en peligro, solo podría abandonar la mansión si ella lo decidía, no entregada a nadie como trofeo

-entonces estas diciéndome que Ying no tiene ninguna obligación que la ate a este torneo- el anciano asintió, En Tao y Ran suspiraron inconscientemente

-por supuesto que no, ella no es una cosa y tampoco es elegible, el consejo no la aceptara por todos los puntos que hemos estado tratando- Ran toco el hombro de la joven pelirosa con tranquilidad, En Tao se sentía mucho mas aliviado

- no participare en este torneo si no puedo pelear por ella- agrego Yang con enfado, y una sonrisa maliciosa, el anciano sonrió

-eso nos lleva a otro punto- agrego el anciano con calma – ustedes están obligados a participar porque si no lo hacen sus familias perderán todos sus bienes y serán eliminados del clan- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – incluyéndote a ti Ren Tao-

-no puedes hacer eso- dijo Wu Chun indignado al notar como el anciano parecía divertido con la situación

-claro que puedo, es tu hijo el que no puede olvidar su deber- dijo Wei Long con una sonrisa – por supuesto y antes de que alguno de ustedes diga alguna estupidez como no pelear en serio, serán vigilados por jueces, que evaluaran su desempeño, sus propios maestros, ellos saben hasta donde llega su capacidad, por lo tanto están obligados a decir si están haciendo trampa

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer trampa?- agrego Ni Hao, desde su puesto atrayendo la atención de los demás – yo quiero ganar este torneo y no me dejare vencer, además eso de la esposa es solo parte de la tradición, y no me interesa realmente cual sea la elegida- agrego con calma

-lo mismo esta por mi lado, no me importa cuál sea la novia, yo quiero ser el líder – dijo Sai Tou – solo cambian los premios pero yo estoy dispuesto a tomar el que me den – agrego con calma

-esto es algo inesperado, pero quien no está preparado para las sorpresas no será un buen líder- agrego Luo Mei con su rostro feliz y tranquilo –estoy esperando esto con ansias, así que adelante- dijo el joven desviando sus ojos hacia Ren –"me pregunto qué harás tú"- le sonrió al joven de ojos dorados

Inmediatamente las miradas fueron hacia Yang quien no se veía muy dispuesto, este miro de reojo a Ren quien estaba serio y lo miraba con tranquilidad – si él acepta pelear con todo su poder yo no tengo problemas, mi único fin aquí es derrotarlo y restregarle en la cara que yo seré el líder de la dinastía – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ren pareció molestarse ¿qué demonios podía hacer?, tenía el reto de su vida allí, esperándolo, y no le quedaba más que pelear con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, para eso había entrenado todos esos años. Tamao ya sabía la respuesta, no tenia por que escucharla de Ren, presiono sus puños y cerró los ojos –te partiré la cara y vas a tener que arrodillarte para que yo pase por encima de ti, no entrene todos estos años para dejarte en bandeja la dinastía que me pertenece por sangre- dijo Ren arrogante contestando la sonrisa de Yang, el joven sonrió divertido

-bien ya tienes mi respuesta entonces- agrego mirando al anciano quien sonrió y junto sus manos satisfecho

-perfecto, entonces deben prepararse, el torneo empieza pasado mañana, tienen este día y mañana para relajarse y preparar todo lo que necesiten, algo más, se reunirán mañana con el consejo, tenemos algo que discutir – agrego el anciano, luego miro a Tamao y le susurro – tu pequeña y yo tenemos que conversar muy seriamente- la joven se sorprendió y no pudo evitar asentir

El resto de la velada fue extrañamente tranquila, las candidatas a prometidas estuvieron relativamente calladas, y no se acercaron a ninguno de los participantes del torneo – esto termino realmente muy mal…- dijo Wing mirando a las otras dos jóvenes

-¿Qué dices tonta?, deberías estar feliz, prevaleció nuestra posición y esa tonta no se entrometerá mas entre nosotras y el lugar que estamos persiguiendo- agrego Xin Mao, con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona

-sí pero-dijo Wing mirando alrededor, los jóvenes participantes no parecían muy contentos – ellos no parecen muy felices por la noticia – dijo la joven – especialmente Ren, ahora esta mucho mas pensativo y alejado que antes - agrego con algo de tristeza, busco con la mirada a Tamao la joven ni siquiera estaba en el salón con todos ellos

-tú eres demasiado blanda, eso no tiene por que importarte, nuestro papel aquí es ser lo suficientemente fuertes para obtener lo que deseamos, a mi por ejemplo solo me interesa ser la esposa del próximo líder, no me importa quien sea, incluso soportaría a tu hermano- agrego con algo de rechazo, Mi Feng jamás se había llevado bien con Yang, el joven suponía que era porque la chica tenía el mismo carácter frio y arrogante que Ren, de hecho no podía creer que Ren no la escogiera a ella y fijara sus ojos en la pelirosa que era totalmente lo opuesto a Ren

Ren observaba por el ventanal mientras extrañamente bebía de una copa de licor – esto ha sido realmente inesperado…- era Jun quien llegaba a su lado para quitarle la copa prácticamente vacía – por lo menos Tamao ya no está en peligro- Ren apretó tan fuerte la copa que esta termino por romperse en su mano

-malditos viejos- agrego el joven de ojos dorados en un susurro enfadado, Jun sonrió aunque luego un suspiro cansado salió de su boca

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto la joven peliverde algo preocupada, Ren en ese minuto dejaba la copa rota sobre una mesa, por suerte no se había cortado la mano

-aun no lo he pensado, mi mente no piensa tan rápido Jun, no soy una maquina- agrego el joven haciendo sonreír a su hermana – por lo menos uno de nosotros puede mantener la sonrisa después de esto-

-debes admitir que cuando las cosas son tan difíciles es mucho mejor obtenerlas- agrego tocando el hombro de su hermano

-¿Dónde está Tamao?- agrego el joven luego de mirar el salón y no ver a la joven en ningún lado - ¿ha huido otra vez?- pregunto levantando la ceja derecha, Jun sonrió y negó con su cabeza lentamente

-no, de hecho el anciano Wei Long deseaba hablar con ella a solas- Ren se mostro intrigado y curioso al saber eso ¿qué rayos querría ese anciano con la pelirosa?

Tamao había salido del gran salón después de que En Tao la había abrazado levemente, el anciano Wei Long parecía muy interesado en hablar con ella, y la joven temía saber cuál era el tema de esa conversación. Lo siguió por un largo pasillo y llegaron al jardín principal, suspiro con angustia al verlo detenerse y girar para mirarla con esa sonrisa tranquila – te pedí que vinieras conmigo por algo que creo tu ya intuyes – la joven asintió sin poder evitarlo – entonces creo que nos hablaremos con la verdad ¿no es cierto Tamao?- la joven bajo la cabeza y asintió –bien, toma asiento- dijo el anciano mientras la pelirosa se sentaba junto a una estatua de un gran dragón alado. El anciano se cruzo de brazos con tranquilidad y se paro frente a ella –bien… te hare una pregunta y espero la contestes con la verdad- la joven asintió, mientras presionaba sus manos una contra la otra - ¿estás enamorada de Ren?- la pelirosa cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el suelo, ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar eso de un total desconocido, levanto la cabeza y su mirada con orgullo, no tenia por que sentir vergüenza de sus sentimientos

-si… yo lo estoy- dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro, el anciano se sorprendió por la forma tan directa en que la joven lo miraba, sin embargo desde antes algo le decía que esa era la respuesta que obtendría de ella

-¿sabes que no debiste hacerlo?- agrego el anciano con calma mientras ella respiraba profundamente

-sí, lo sé- agrego la pelirosa mientras apretaba sus manos una contra la otra con más fuerza mirándolo

-¿los demás miembros de la familia Tao lo saben?- pregunto el anciano mientras ella bajaba la mirada, no podía mantenerla al decir lo que diría

-Jun y el abuelo Ching… - el anciano se sorprendió aunque no por mucho pues esos dos eran tan perspicaces que era obvio que se darían cuenta de ello, Tamao dudo un poco pero continuo - y Ren – el anciano abrió sus ojos más que atónito, Tamao estaba más que ruborizada, y había bajado su cabeza nuevamente, su forma de actuar estaban haciendo que el anciano temiera lo peor

-¿Ren te ha dicho cuáles son sus sentimientos?- Tamao desvió su mirada hacia el jardín, solo recordar lo que Ren le había susurrado hacia que su cuerpo temblara, asintió después de unos segundos, estaba realmente apenada

-¿Qué te dijo?- agrego el anciano mirando como la joven juntaba sus manos nerviosamente, la joven pelirosa iba a contestar pero otra voz lo hizo por ella

-dijo que siente lo mismo- Tamao y el anciano giraron, Ren estaba mirándolos desde la oscuridad entre las columnas que mantenían la gran mansión Tao en pie, por lo que más se podía notar eran sus hermosos ojos dorados, camino unos pasos y entonces ambos pudieron observarlo, el anciano estaba más que atónito, al igual que la pelirosa que se había puesto de pie al sentir la voz de Ren y lo miraba ruborizada e incomoda

-me imagino que sabes que estás cometiendo un error- agrego el anciano cambiando su expresión amable, Ren Tao era un jovencito duro y frio, no se podía llegar a él con amabilidad

-¿según quien?- dijo Ren con una sonrisa arrogante, Tamao abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Ren estaba volviéndose loco,

-eres un jovencito insolente y prepotente, tu actitud solo hará que todo esto se vuelva peor para ti y para ella- agrego el anciano con calma, Tamao estaba más que asustada – no sabes que puedes causarle muchos problemas- Ren camino hacia ambos, con la mirada fija en el anciano con su sonrisa arrogante

-no me interesa lo que estás diciendo, traerla aquí para amenazarla no hará que yo la deje en paz, aunque se alejara y tratara de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por culpa de todos ustedes, yo iría tras ella y no descansaría hasta tenerla a mi lado- Tamao se sorprendió tanto que su cuerpo tembló, Ren la había jalado hacia él, el anciano no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Ren realmente estaba enamorado de la jovencita

-¿serias capaz?- agrego el anciano Wei Long sin poder creer lo que veía

-no vas a hacer que yo me aleje de ella aunque gane tu estúpido torneo, y que me case con alguna de esas estúpidas que elegiste, nada hará que yo desista de mis deseos, en esto no dejare que me obligues – agrego frio y bastante firme en sus palabras, había tomado a Tamao de la cintura y la sujetaba cerca de él, la joven estaba por demás ruborizada - mírala bien, porque esta es la cara de la única mujer que me interesa, aunque en un papel no este escrito su nombre junto al mío ni sea la que se presente en tu gran dinastía, la única que va a compartir mi cama y mi vida es ella – Tamao estaba más que estupefacta, al igual que el anciano – después de todo, aunque no tenga herederos con esa, ustedes seguirán con la estupidez del torneo, otros podrán tener hijos que compitan por la dinastía…- agrego sonriendo con arrogancia

E l anciano comenzó a reír, estaba tan asombrado por la actitud de Ren que incluso se había olvidado de lo que pretendía conversando con la joven pelirosa. Ren y Tamao se miraron extrañados ante la actitud del anciano – está bien- dijo riendo sin poder contenerse –espera un minuto – dijo sentándose para tratar de calmarse – dios muchacho, que decidido estas – agrego mientras Ren comenzaba a impacientarse

-¿qué rayos te pasa viejo, te has vuelto loco?- dijo Ren, mientras Tamao le miraba algo asustada por las palabras de Ren, el anciano levanto la vista

-disculpa es que hace mucho que esperaba ver ese tipo de convicción en ti, solo es una sorpresa que lo hayas mostrado por este motivo y no por una batalla, creo que has cambiado mucho… has madurado…- agrego riendo, mientras Ren se ruborizaba, el viejo estaba diciendo estupideces como siempre

-ya basta viejo loco, déjate de idioteces- dijo Ren enfadado, Tamao aun no entendía nada

-bien bien… - dijo respirando –disculpa – agrego mirando a ambos, Tamao aun parecía curiosa de lo que el anciano deseaba decirle, después de todo Ren había interrumpido y no lo había dejado decir nada realmente – la verdad es que tu presencia aquí era ciertamente innecesaria- agrego con una sonrisa – supongo que no esperaba que vinieras a rescatar a tu amada pero eso me indica que realmente si estaba en lo correcto respecto a ti - Tamao abrió sus ojos y desvió su rostro ruborizado- el caso es que la llame porque hay una cosa que deseaba hablar con ella y obviamente no necesitaba tu presencia como ya te dije, pues solo quería corroborar sus sentimientos, después de todo, los tuyos estaban muy claros para mi desde antes… - Ren se sorprendió al escucharlo al igual que Tamao

-¿Qué necesitaba hablar conmigo entonces?- dijo la pelirosa para tratar de evitar una nueva explosión de ira en el carácter de Ren

-sí, disculpa - agrego, el anciano – como te dije, necesitaba corroborar tus sentimientos por Ren porque si existe una forma de que tú seas su esposa pero solo si estas dispuesta a hacer algo a cambio – ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron

-¿Qué pasa?, no me miren así- agrego él anciano indignado –yo soy una persona muy justa, y necesitaba saber si ella estaba dispuesta a esto o solo estaba metida en el problema por culpa de En, pero ya que veo que realmente está enamorada de ti, no me queda más que darle una oportunidad para que puedas ganártela – Ren le miro intrigado y bastante reticente

-di ya lo que estas planeando- agrego el joven ya con muy poca paciencia

-el caso es que ella no es aceptada como candidata a la esposa del líder de la dinastía porque no es parte del clan y es extranjera pero existe una forma de que gane su lugar en el clan - Tamao miro a Ren con una sonrisa pero el joven miro al anciano preocupado – Tamao deberá derrotar a las tres jovencitas que están esperando ese honor – Tamao abrió sus ojos atónita – si quiere ser la esposa del líder del clan debe demostrarle al consejo que ella es superior a lo que nosotros escogimos para él- agrego el anciano con calma aun sentado junto a la estatua

Tamao presiono el brazo de Ren sin poder evitarlo, esa posibilidad estaba fuera de lo que ella había pensado – estás hablando en términos muy generales viejo – dijo Ren al notar un punto que el viejo había dicho varias veces, el hombre sonrió

-eres un chico listo…- agrego el anciano con una sonrisa – no cabe duda que eres hijo de tu padre- agrego, Tamao miro a Ren

-¿de qué hablan?, ¿a qué se refiere Ren?- dijo la joven al notar la expresión seria de Ren, este la miro algo preocupado

-lo que estoy diciendo es que estarás luchando por ser la prometida del líder, si ganas y demuestras que eres superior a las tres jovencitas que el consejo eligió tendrás que casarte con el líder- Tamao asintió, y el anciano agrego – aunque este no sea Ren- Tamao abrió sus ojos y trago con dificultad

-no puedo permitir que haga eso…- dijo Ren con firmeza y seguridad al anciano – no lo harás – la pelirosa giro hacia él

-pero Ren… yo…- el joven miro al anciano quien sonreía

-jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia volverás a luchar contra nadie… -agrego el joven irritado, solo recordar las heridas que él había causado en ella… verla sangrar era peor que ser herido

-Ren yo puedo… yo…- Ren desvió sus ojos desde el anciano a la joven con seriedad –"no quiero verte con otra"- pensó la pelirosa desviando sus ojos de los de Ren

-no vas a arriesgarte, ya he dicho que ganare, y no importa si tengo que casarme con otra, jamás habrá nada, solo me uniré a la que sea por nombre, tú serás mi mujer aunque no esté en los papeles, aunque con eso tenga que verme ante los demás como un inmoral – agrego tomando la cara de la joven para que ella no desviara sus ojos

Tamao apretaba sus manos en puños mientras levantaba su rostro para observar a Ren, eso era tan injusto, ella no deseaba verlo casado con otra, ella podía pelear por estar a su lado, el no era el único que había entrenado todos esos años, ella también había luchado duro para ser fuerte –"para que te sientas orgulloso de mi"- pensó mirando los ojos dorados del joven

-de todas formas, mañana cada candidato deberá decirle al consejo cual es la joven que escoge como su futura esposa si gana el torneo – agrego Wei Long con tranquilidad mirando a ambos jóvenes, Ren era protector con la chica, seguramente esa era la forma en que el demostraba su amor por ella, sonrió cuando Ren asintió soltando a la pelirosa, ella miro al anciano quien le sonrió sorprendiéndola

-Debemos regresar a la fiesta- dijo el joven de ojos dorados comenzando a caminar el anciano tomo la mano de la joven antes de que ella pudiera seguir a Ren

– es una excelente oportunidad para hacerse escuchar ante todo el consejo, sobre todo si llevas un lirio blanco- agrego el anciano mientras la joven se detenía.

El anciano paso de largo con una sonrisa, sabía que esa jovencita no dejaría que Ren se casara con otra, solo porque él no deseaba que se lastimara, y eso era exactamente lo que esperaba de ella, después de todo, sabía que ella no se conformaría con ser la amante, esa jovencita tenía mucho mas orgullo que ese, por eso a él le había agradado desde que la conoció -¿qué te sucede?- escucho Tamao la voz de Ren sacándola de sus pensamientos -tenemos que regresar – agrego el joven con seriedad

La pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia abajo, el joven subió su ceja derecha – yo… no quiero regresar allá…- dijo ruborizada, seguramente todo el mundo estaría pendiente de ella, no era del clan, era una intrusa. Camino hasta llegar donde estaba Ren de pie, el joven la miro con tranquilidad, desde esa tonta confesión ya no podía mirarla de forma dura, no podía ocultar lo que sentía de ella- regresare a mi habitación…- dijo con una sonrisa débil y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba la reunión

Ren se sintió irritado al verla caminar sola, y más porque sabía que deseaba ir con ella y no volver con esa tropa de idiotas –demonios- susurro mientras presionaba sus puños. Tamao estaba cruzando uno de los jardines, específicamente el extraño jardín que rodeaba la casa del anciano Ching Tao, lleno de árboles y vegetación, todo parecido a un bosque en Japón, la joven caminaba a veces por allí porque le recordaba el bosque cercano al templo donde creció junto a Yoh, el templo de los Asakura, aunque no fuera precisamente ese lugar, transmitía la misma calma. Aun recordaba las palabras del anciano y la negativa de Ren –"es que acaso no entiende que no podría siquiera soportar verlo con otra"- pensó desviando su rostro hacia abajo, sentía enfado de que el joven viera el estar casado con otra algo tan simple cuando ella ni siquiera podía pensarlo – yo no podría resistirlo…- susurro para sí misma al tiempo que suspiraba con cansancio, repentinamente sintió un ruido a su alrededor alertando sus sentidos, lo que la hizo mirar a todos lados – Bai Yue, Hei Yue…- susurro pensando que serian ellos, pero recordó que les había dicho que no dejaran la habitación por ningún minuto – Chun Gi…- susurro pero no podía ser ella, estaba en su tablilla, sintió nuevamente ese extraño ruido -¿quién está allí?- dijo girando y dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió el extraño ruido a sus espaldas, había una extraña brisa y no ayudaba mucho que estuviera oscuro –"rayos, este lugar no es peligroso, ¿Por qué me asusto tanto?, es solo el jardín del abuelo Ching"- pensó la pelirosa con calma. Respiro con más calma y decidió proseguir su camino, sin embargo no alcanzo a dar ni siquiera un paso, alguien la había sujetado desde atrás y le había cubierto la boca

Los ojos de la pelirosa estaban tan abiertos, sus brazos estaban sujetos por alguien y ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda a los guardias de la mansión – tranquila…- escucho cerca de so oreja, mientras la persona que la tenia cautiva la acercaba más hacia sí, haciéndola temblar –deberías tener más cuidado, cualquiera podría lastimarte…- volvieron a susurrarle junto a su oído, esta vez no tuvo que pensarlo, ya sabía quién era su captor, repentinamente este la soltó con lo que tuvo que sujetarse contra el tronco del árbol más cercano

-eres un tonto Ren Tao – dijo la joven intentando controlar su respiración -¿te has vuelto loco?- agrego acercándose para golpearlo en el pecho, Ren la miraba con su sonrisa arrogante, al principio no tenía intenciones de asustarla pero le pareció una oportunidad tan tentadora para hacerlo al verla sola y mirando hacia todos lados

-eres tan fácil de engañar… hubieras visto tu expresión… temblabas como una hoja- la joven estaba totalmente sorprendida por la forma en la que él la trataba, Tamao estaba roja por la falta de aire y la indignación al ser tratada como una niña indefensa y débil por lo que decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, Ren noto eso y comenzó a seguirla sin decir nada

-¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en la reunión?- agrego la joven después de unos segundos, saber que la seguía la estaba incomodando

-tú también deberías- agrego serio sin quitar sus ojos de la espalda de la pelirosa

-claro que no, yo no soy parte del clan, mi presencia allí es…- repentinamente fue jalada hacia atrás, su espalda dio contra un árbol, sin embargo lo que la sorprendió mas fue ver a Ren casi encima de ella

-si tú no estás allá entonces yo tampoco quiero estar…- agrego Ren acercándose más, Tamao comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, miro hacia todos lados mientras Ren sonreía -¿Qué pasa?- ella levanto su rostro hacia el –aquí no viene nadie, de hecho me sorprende que tu entraras, así que deja de preocuparte, nadie va a venir a salvarte – agrego divertido y con su sonrisa arrogante pero totalmente encantadora

-cállate – dijo Tamao nerviosa y ruborizada tratando de alejarlo con sus manos, era la primera vez que ella tenía a Ren en esa cercanía y en total conciencia de lo que pasaba - yo no necesito que nadie me salve, además tu… tu no me lastimarías- agrego desviando su mirada si seguía mirándolo estaba segura de que Ren tendría total control de ella

-es verdad, pero yo no me refiero a lastimarte… -agrego acercándose a ella, hasta su oído para susurrarle – la última vez que estuvimos así, recuerdo que te dije que no dejaría a la mitad lo que empecé y que lo terminaría lo antes posible - la joven se ruborizo tanto que hasta Ren lo noto a pesar de la oscuridad –estoy seguro que si recuerdas eso…- agrego con ironía

-¿estás loco?, seguramente te están buscando… si alguien aparece y nos ve…- agrego la joven nerviosa, Ren sonrió al escucharla -¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo alejándolo un poco, Ren volvió a acercarla pero esta vez alejándola del trono, atrayéndola desde la cintura

- me rio preciosa, porque aun no dices que no quieres…- agrego el joven mientras Tamao abría sus ojos casi espantada, estaba tan estupefacta que no pudo hacer nada cuando Ren comenzó a besarla, de hecho solo se dio cuenta cuando Ren ingreso a su boca sin permiso, por lo que se alejo rápidamente de él

-¿Qué haces?, no dije que podías besarme – decía Tamao nerviosa con sus manos temblando, recordaba el sabor de la boca de Ren a pesar de que no estaba realmente consciente de las veces que él la había besado ya, recordaba la pelea con Ren en la pensión vagamente, porque había sido después de que la señorita Anna le había quitado parte de la memoria, por lo que al ser restituida de golpe muchas de las cosas vividas después de esto, se volvieron como lagunas, como si realmente no hubieran pasado, por eso incluso los besos durante esa pelea se le hacían falsos, sin embargo ahora, al sentir la boca de Ren sobre la suya, podría asegurar que esos besos también habían sido reales, esos y los otros que sucedieron en la mansión Tao. Ren la observo unos minutos, ella pareció quedarse estática por unos segundos pues a pesar de que volvió a besarla ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera lo rechazo, algo que le molesto

-¿Qué te ocurre?- agrego logrando atraerla nuevamente a la realidad sobre todo cuando ella noto que estaba algo enfadado, desvió la vista algo incomoda y avergonzada, no podía contarle a Ren sus pensamientos, el joven levanto la ceja al no obtener respuesta, el no se quedaría así y menos por ella, estaba buscando una respuesta y la obtendría, por lo que uso otro método más persuasivo

Ren comenzó a acariciar levemente la espalda de Tamao, asustándola -¿Qué haces?- dijo la joven pelirosa al sentir la mano de Ren bajar descaradamente por su espalda, el joven sonrió arrogante al notar como ella temblaba entre sus manos

-dime en que pensabas…- agrego Ren exigente, Tamao se sorprendió, como era posible que le hiciera eso solo para saber que estaba pensando, desvió sus ojos, no le diría nada – ¿quieres que siga?- dijo burlón bajando mas con su mano hasta llegar al final de la espalda de Tamao

-no, ya basta…- dijo nerviosa y enfadada - yo no te diré nada… eso es privado…- agrego ruboriza intentando alejarlo, Ren sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía con solo un roce de sus manos

-¿privado? – repitió Ren con sarcasmo – debes estar bromeando, nada que salga de ti es privado para mi…- agrego bajando mas su mano. La joven casi salta del susto al sentir la mano de Ren sobre su trasero acariciándola de forma descarada

-estas volviéndote loco, no puedes hacer esto, si alguien escucha…- Ren sonrió divertido

-por eso tienes que contestarme y luego quedarte en silencio…- agrego acercándose a ella para besarla en el cuello, Tamao no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo Ren actuaba así?

-yo… no te diré nada, eso es… no tienes derecho…- dijo intentando alejarlo pero el comenzó a caminar con ella entre sus brazos hasta dejarla nuevamente contra el tronco pero esta vez con él totalmente encima de su cuerpo

-claro que tengo derecho, tu eres mía…- agrego Ren haciéndola sonrojar, mientras le besaba levemente el cuello y la mordía despacio

-yo… - la escucho gemir levemente, encendiéndolo más – esto… es injusto… tu nunca… actúas así…- agrego entre gemidos, con la respiración acelerada, sentir a Ren besar y lamer su cuello de esa forma no la dejaba concentrarse

-eso es porque…- el joven no dejaba de besarla y ahora estaba haciéndolo junto a su oído, para susurrarle, provocándole más escalofríos de los que ya tenía – tu nunca habías admitido que me amabas tan abiertamente – agrego divertido, Tamao se sorprendió el estaba culpándola a ella por su actitud tan extraña

-¿dices que esto es mi culpa?- agrego al sentir como el mordía su oreja levemente haciéndola gemir

-todos estos extraños sentimientos y estos deseos incontrolables son tu culpa, todos ellos aparecieron en mi gracias a ti…- agrego Ren volviendo al cuello de la joven con más insistencia

-espera, no puedes decirlo en serio, yo no tengo la culpa… – no pudo continuar sus palabras, Ren mordió su cuello asustándola y haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte

-no tienes nada que decir, porque sabes que es verdad, desde que empezaste a meterte en mi vida he ido de mal en peor, y esta actitud de ahora es el resultado de tu propia actitud conmigo- agrego comenzando a subir por su cuello lamiendo y besando por todos lados

-Ren está bien como tú quieras… pero ya detente… este lugar… cualquiera podría – comenzó a responder la pelirosa a sus acusaciones, ya no podía seguir oponiéndose, sabía que contestarle lo contrario a lo que Él pensaba no le ayudaría en nada a salir de esa situación y menos si quería llegar parar lo que Ren hacia antes de que alguien llegara y los encontrara en algo mucho peor

Ren sonrió al notar que ella se rendía, podría haberle dado la razón si no hubiera estado tan divertido con la situación, sin embargo en ese minuto estaba disfrutando demasiado el mortificarla, las otras veces ella no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacían sin embargo esta vez, -"es igual que en la pensión… voy a hacer que te rindas y te entregues tal como en todas esas oportunidades"- pensó el joven antes de volver a preguntar – vas a decirme que era lo que estabas pensando – agrego mordiendo nuevamente su oreja, Tamao se sorprendió aunque no fue por mucho, Ren nunca dejaba un tema que le interesaba cuando deseaba una respuesta, la joven suspiro ya cansada

-solo pensaba en cuantas veces me has besado…- el joven se separo algo incrédulo de lo que ella acababa de decir, sonrió con malicia sin poder evitarlo sobre todo al ver el rubor en el rostro de la joven que se había incrementado mucho desde que la había comenzado a besar en el cuello –no es gracioso… solo estaba intentando recordar…- Ren la atrajo hacia si, quedando casi a centímetros de sus labios

-no necesitas perder el tiempo pensando eso…- agrego contra su boca – porque de ahora en adelante lo voy a hacer tantas veces que no vas a poder llevar una cuenta- agrego mientras ella abría sus ojos sorprendida de escuchar a Ren seguir hablando de esa forma tan poco seria y racional a la que estaba acostumbrada

-espera no puedes…- no pudo terminar de hablar, Ren comenzó a besar sus labios despacio y superficialmente para desconcentrarla y que dejara de oponerse, y aunque en un principio se negó pues su cabeza aun estaba preocupada por las posibles consecuencias de ser descubiertos así, la delicadeza con que Ren la tocaba y la forma como movía levemente sus labios sobre los suyos estaba logrando que perdiera el juicio y la cordura

Ren ya estaba por perder la cordura, intentar lograr que ella cayera primero era bastante difícil y mas con las propias ganas que el tenia de perder la suya antes, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ejercer presión y empujarla más contra el tronco del árbol, por lo que cuando sintió que la joven comenzaba a responder a su beso y abría levemente sus labios, termino por perder todo el raciocinio que le quedaba. Ingreso a la boca de Tamao con una rapidez y sutileza tan grande que ella comenzó a contestarle ese beso sin darse cuenta, recordaba el sabor de la boca de Ren como si la hubiera besado millones de veces, era totalmente embriagante y mas al tenerlo casi pegado a su cuerpo, con su aroma alrededor y con sus brazos acariciando su espalda nuevamente, Ren jugaba con la lengua de la joven, el solo sentir que ella la movía contra la suya hacía que perdiera mas el control por lo que sus manos comenzaron a actuar casi con vida propia, subiendo hasta el cierre del traje de la joven para abrirlo, Tamao estaba totalmente fuera de sí, Ren tomaba sus labios con tanta tranquilidad y posesión que ya no era capaz de negarse de ninguna forma, y más sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo que ella –"estoy a punto de cometer una locura"- pensó el joven bajando el cierre despacio, a pesar del pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza sus manos no paraban

Después de varios minutos en los que la joven no supo nada, ni siquiera del lugar en el que estaba, Ren dejo de besarla, solo en ese minuto se dio cuenta de que respirar era tan necesario para ella, aunque durante el beso parecía que eso era mil veces más importante para sobrevivir – ¿ya no luchas?- susurro Ren contra sus labios, la joven abrió sus ojos como si despertara de un hermoso y relajante sueño

-¿serviría de algo?- dijo la pelirosa con la respiración agitada, Ren sonrió arrogante, era gratificante saber que tenía ese tipo de control sobre ella

-creo que no hace falta contestarte eso- agrego acercándose a ella, para volver a besarla solo que esta lo hizo de una forma mucho más profunda y pasional, estaba totalmente loco por ella y no iba a esperar a que pasara nada mas, después de todo ya tenía decidido que sería suya, por lo que adelantar lo que tarde o temprano pasaría entre ellos era algo que realmente no le molestaba, el beso fue tan intenso que Tamao no aguanto y tuvo que alejarse un poco para poder respirar y gemir levemente el nombre del joven

-Ren – susurro Tamao levemente, el joven se alejo un poco y la miro con tanta intensidad que logro que el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas se intensificara, Ren no pudo soportarlo más y la volvió a tomar, entro en su boca sin esperar ni siquiera que la joven recobrara un poco el aire, y a pesar que Tamao se sorprendió rápidamente le respondió, aunque esta vez, Ren no espero que la joven a parte de mover sus labios se abrazara a su cuello y sin darse cuenta moviera una de sus piernas entre las de Ren rozando sin darse cuenta un lugar que causo un gemido y mucho calor en el joven, Tamao se separo sorprendida al escucharlo –¿yo te lastime? – pregunto Tamao inocentemente atrayendo la mirada del joven, era tan inocente que seguramente ni siquiera había notado que había rozado su entrepierna causándole una increíble tensión y hasta cierto dolor - ¿estás bien? – pregunto la pelirosa al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta anterior preocupándola, Ren la miro con tanta intensidad que se asusto

- no, no lo estoy pero no te preocupes cuando termine lo que voy a hacerte ahora, me voy a sentir mucho mejor- agrego el joven de ojos dorados atrayéndola, y comenzando a besarla nuevamente logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos, sin que Tamao lo esperara, Ren la sujeto de las caderas y la elevo sujetándola entre el árbol y él, Tamao estaba tan perdida gracias al beso que su cuerpo reacciono solo a la falta de superficie de apoyo, por lo que se sujeto con sus piernas colocándolas alrededor que la cintura de Ren, el joven se sorprendió tanto que dejo de besarla, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que Ren ya no la besaba, abrió sus ojos, él estaba mirándola con malicia y mucha arrogancia, ella no lo noto hasta que noto sus propias piernas alrededor de él

-¿Cómo?- dijo asustada mientras intentaba bajarse, pero Ren la sujeto con más fuerza impidiendo que ella se soltara -¿Qué haces?, deja que yo…- el joven puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Tamao

-no – agrego con seriedad mientras ella se ruborizaba, el se veía tan atractivo así, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad y la manera tan segura en que le hablaba, la pelirosa se maldijo unas diez veces al saber que él la dominaba con tanta facilidad – si te dejo ir ahora, seguro saldrás corriendo – agrego Ren acercándose al cuello de la chica para comenzar a besarla, eso hizo que ella comenzara a gemir

-Ren… debes detenerte…- susurro ella como pudo, aunque le era bastante difícil y sobre todo contradictorio si era contra restando con la forma en la que estaba casi encima de él – por favor… - agrego mientras Ren bajaba por su cuello pasando su lengua por él

– ni… lo… pienses- hablaba Ren entre besos y mordidas al cuello de la pelirosa quien estaba más que roja, sobre todo porque sabía que todo lo que Ren estaba haciendo en su cuello dejaría muchas marcas

-eso… va a dejarme marcas…- agrego la joven como pudo, no tuvo que siquiera ver para saber que Ren estaba sonriendo al escuchar eso, el muy arrogante lo estaba haciendo a propósito

-ojala que todo el mundo las vea… así sabrán que tu ya tienes dueño…- agrego mientras ella gemía, mas al sentir la lengua y los labios de Ren en su cuello, estaba tan perdida en ello que ni siquiera noto que el cierre de su vestido estaba abajo, y que Ren ya estaba besando sus hombros, y parte de la parte posterior de su cuello –debería haber hecho esto antes… pero ya no importa ahora mismo recuperare todo el tiempo que he perdido – agrego mordiendo levemente el hombro de la joven

-ahh- dijo Tamao pero no alcanzo a procesar mucho porque repentinamente sintió la mano de Ren recorrer su espalda, solo que esta vez estaba tocando directamente su piel, gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir como la mano del joven bajaba y sin darse cuenta arqueo su espalda hacia el acercándose, Ren estaba totalmente fuera de control –Ren… mi espalda…- susurro la joven, recordaba su herida en la espalda, la que Ren había ocasionado, aunque lo que más le estaba molestándole era el hecho de tenerla desnuda y de que el la tocara de esa forma, Ren sonrió

-es perfecta… - dijo Ren quien también tenía en mente la herida y había pasado de largo del hecho de que ella pudiera sentirse incomoda de estar con la espalda descubierta

-no… digo que…- decía la joven, pero no pudo continuar porque repentinamente sintió como la tela de su vestido, la que cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo bajaba y la dejaba al descubierto por completo, alejo repentinamente a Ren de su cuello y se cubrió a si misma

-te aseguro que no cubres nada que yo no haya visto antes…- dijo el arrogante, Tamao se ruborizó, Ren ya había visto mucho de ella, si recordaba la noche en que Yang la había embriagado, sin embargo no podía quitar sus manos, era algo automático – supongo que la falta de timidez de la otra noche fue provocada por el alcohol… -agrego Ren quitando las manos de la joven a la fuerza al sujetarlas contra el árbol, mientras las presionaba contra el tronco con solo una de sus manos, dejando una de sus propias manos libres, esa acción hizo que ella se bajara de él de la sorpresa , estaba ciertamente sorprendida y asustada por la fuerza con que Ren la sujetaba

-¡Ren!- reclamo pero el joven volvió a besarla en los labios para evitar que ella hablara dejándola callada, cuando se separo de ella, la joven le miraba estática sin saber que decir

-no vas a negarme nada de tu cuerpo, si te atreves a hacerlo te aseguro que conozco muchas formas de obtener lo que quiero – la joven se sorprendió ¿acaso Ren había estado con alguna joven antes?, Ren se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – no hay que ser experto para imaginar que es lo que te hace temblar- agrego bajando su mano hacia la entrepierna de la joven para rozarla suavemente, Tamao gimió con fuerza sin poder evitarlo – lo ves mi amor…- dijo en un tono burlón mientras ella le miraba sorprendida por el termino pasando de largo la burla en su tono de voz – ahora si me permites hace un rato que hay algo que estoy esperando hacerte…- sin esperar más llevo su mano libre hasta uno de los pechos de la joven y comenzó a rozarlo

-ahh- la joven no pudo evitar gemir, eso había sido tan diferente a la ultima vez, debería haber estado muy borracha para no haber sentido eso antes – no… sigas… -susurro como pudo, mientras el joven de ojos dorados pasaba su mano despacio rozando cada parte del pecho de la joven

-debes estar demente, aunque supongo que esto enloquece un poco- agrego rozando la punta de uno de los pechos de la joven, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza, cada palabra o ruido que salía de la boca de Tamao lo enloquecía mas, deseándolo hacerle más cosas para escuchar esos ruidos enloquecedores para él –por favor no pares…- susurro contra su oído, para luego rozarlo con su lengua, la joven volvió a gemir, aunque esta vez no supo si era por la caricia que hacia el joven en sus pechos o en su oreja.

Luego de unos minutos rozando los pezones de la joven con las manos, Ren dejo de aprisionar sus brazos, la joven no fue capaz de moverlos –Ren…- susurro nuevamente sin capacidad de decir otra palabra distinta

Ren estaba besando sus hombros y pasando su lengua por ellos, sus manos estaban acariciando los pechos de la pelirosa sin dejarla pensar correctamente – vas a pagarme por todas las cosas que he tenido que soportar por culpa tuya – agrego el joven bajando con su boca por ambos hombros, llegando hasta ambos pechos de la joven pelirosa, cuando su boca llego hasta ese lugar tan sensible Tamao no pudo mantenerse en pie, sus piernas se doblaron solas y cayó de rodillas, Ren sonrió al saberse capaz de hacer eso con ella

-yo no…- susurro ella al sentir nuevamente los labios y la lengua del joven sobre la punta de ambos pechos, acariciándolos alternadamente con ella y con sus manos

Ren intentaba hablar de vez en cuando pero le era muy difícil – claro… que si… Jun estuvo… torturándome… durante… mi entrenamiento… contigo…, y esas… estúpidas… fotografías… - agrego enfadado pasando con más insistencia su lengua por los pechos de la joven que ya no podía mantenerse en pie, sin poder evitarlo cayó de espaldas, Ren la miro desde lejos aun con sus manos sobre ambos pechos, Tamao estaba con sus ojos cerrados y no podía concentrarse bien en sus palabras

-¿Qué fotografías?- pregunto la joven pelirosa con la respiración entrecortada y sus manos temblorosas sobre el césped, sacando de vez en cuando algunas hojas, Ren sonrió al verla así y se acerco a ella nuevamente

-eso ya no me importa, ahora vas a pagarme todo…- agrego volviendo su boca a esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la joven haciéndola gemir, sin que ella se lo propusiera con sus piernas rozo nuevamente la entrepierna de Ren quien había abierto sus piernas para acercarse a ella con más comodidad – rayos…- dijo el joven sin poder evitarlo mientras besaba uno de los pechos de la pelirosa, sentir eso solo le provocaba más tensión y sentir algo muy duro entre sus piernas, mirarla así provoco solo que el joven se volviera un poco menos racional y sin darse cuenta realmente comenzó a morder levemente los pezones de la pelirosa haciéndola gemir sin control mientras se sujetaba a la cabeza de Ren y movía sus manos por la cabeza del joven

Las manos de Ren comenzaron a bajar por la cadera de la pelirosa sin que pudiera evitarlo, Tamao estaba provocándole un grave problema en la entrepierna – Ren… tienes… que… parar…- gemía la joven como podía, moviéndose inconscientemente y provocando mayor contacto entre su pierna y el lugar que estaba enloqueciendo a Ren

-estás loca…, yo no voy a detenerme- dijo el joven con irritación, levantando su rostro para ver el rostro sonrojado y los ojos deseosos de la pelirosa – dices eso pero sabes que quieres lo que estoy haciéndote – agrego con una sonrisa para luego volver con su boca a los pechos de la pelirosa haciéndola gemir

-pero… estas…- decía como podía la joven, Ren mordió sin poder evitarlo el pezón derecho de la pelirosa, haciéndola gritar levemente – ¡ahh!- ese grito estaba volviéndolo loco, sin darse cuenta ya tenía sus manos sobre las piernas de la joven, y levantaba su vestido con una rapidez increíble. Tamao había separado sin darse cuenta sus piernas

- solo soy sincero con mis deseos- agrego Ren subiendo por el pecho de la joven mientras una de sus manos se apropiaba de su pecho izquierdo y su boca subía por su hombro derecho y llegaba a su cuello, para luego tomar su boca y su lengua con posesión. Tamao ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, estas temblaban tanto que cuando llegaron a la camisa de Ren parecieron sentirse más tranquilas, comenzaron a presionar la tela sin darse cuenta, Ren ya había subido con su mano bajo la tela del vestido de la pelirosa y estaba tocando sus muslos directamente, por los grandes espíritus cuanto había estado deseando eso, tocarla por todos lados, marcarla y verla gemir de esa manera solo en sus brazos – eres hermosa, jamás dejare que otro ponga una mano en ti – agrego Ren cortando el beso, Tamao sonrió levemente sin embargo sintió algo que parecía no haber captado antes, Ren estaba tocando sus muslos bajo el vestido, abrió sus ojos terriblemente asustada pero Ren se acerco mas a ella y la beso nuevamente, esta vez con calma, luego de unos segundos se alejo de ella – tranquila, no te haría daño…- agrego subiendo por sus muslos con calma, como si estuviera tocando algo invaluable

-yo… nunca he…- dijo la joven desviando su mirada ruborizada, Ren se acerco a ella y susurro a su oído

-mas te vale, porque te aseguro que el que lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría muerto y tu…- acerco su rostro buscando la boca de la joven para tomarla con posesión, logrando que ella cerrar los ojos con fuerza, era un beso posesivo y agresivo – tu eres solo mía, nadie tiene derecho ni siquiera a tocar un cabello de tu cabeza – agrego con sus ojos fríos fijos en ella, causándole un escalofrío

Tamao le miro ruborizada, esas palabras eran realmente aterradoras pero el trasfondo posesivo en ellas le gustaba mucho, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre todo cuando sintió la mano del joven tocando sobre su ropa interior, gimió sin poder evitarlo, Ren sonrió, y volvió a tocarla con un poco mas de insistencia – no… hagas eso…- dijo la joven luego de intentar controlar su gemido y su respiración

-por qué no, si es obvio que te gusta – dijo el joven luego de volver a tocarla pero esta vez presionando más hacia adentro, ella gimió nuevamente, mientras inconscientemente lo acercaba hacia ella, y abría sus piernas – lo ves… solo necesitas admitir que te gusta…- agrego en un susurro contra su oído, Tamao giro su rostro ruborizado – vamos… quiero escuchar que te gusta estar entre mis brazos…- agrego Ren pasando su lengua contra el cuello de la joven pelirosa

-Ren… yo… ahh…- Tamao no era capaz de formar una frase conexa

Sin esperar más Ren comenzó a apartar la ropa interior de Tamao, ella no alcanzo a hacer nada más que sentir como los dedos de Ren tocaban directamente su entrepierna y sin poder evitarlo gimió mucho mas fuerte mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia él, rozando con su muslo la entrepierna del propio Ren haciéndolo gemir – un poco más, solo un poco mas y estarás lista para mi…- agrego el joven, si Tamao hubiera podido abrir los ojos, habría visto los ojos llenos de Ren llenos de deseo por tenerla, no le interesaba el lugar ni nada mas, solo la joven bajo su cuerpo

-Ren…- susurro ella, y luego grito levemente al sentir como un dedo del joven entraba en ella – ahhh- se abrazo a su cabeza sin poder evitarlo, Ren sonreía, aunque no sabía si podría aguantar más

- no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de hacerte esto…- agrego mientras Tamao se soltaba de él y se movía levemente sobre el césped

-Ren… yo…- se sentía completamente extraña, necesitaba algo, algo que sabía que Ren tenía y que podía darle, no tenía idea de que era pero sabía que provenía de él y ella lo necesitaba – me gusta… yo quiero que tu…- el joven sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sin poder evitarlo la presión en su pantalón de hizo mayor – Ren…- susurro la joven mientras Ren movía su dedo dentro de la entrepierna de Tamao, ya estaba húmeda, por lo que estaba seguro que la joven estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo

-di que me amas… -agrego el joven mientras se acercaba por última vez a los labios de la pelirosa – ya no puedo aguantarme más… pero quiero escucharlo de ti…- agrego el joven, ninguna vez había escuchado esas palabras de ella realmente, la ultima vez estaba ebria por lo que no contaba para él, la joven se sonrojo inmediatamente y bajo su mirada

-yo… - antes de que dijera nada Ren volvió a introducir su dedo en ella, haciéndola gemir, lo hizo varias veces, cada vez más rápido, la pelirosa solo podía pensar en que enloquecería pronto si él no paraba – por favor…- dijo mientras sus caderas se movían levemente hacia Ren

- te gusta… lo sé… vamos dímelo y juro que voy a hacerte algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor…- agrego con una sonrisa arrogante, Tamao estaba tan perdida que casi no lo escuchaba

- yo te amo… te amo…- gimió la joven varias veces, solo deseaba que él se detuviera, que hiciera lo que fuera que haría pero lo hiciera pronto. El joven sonrió abiertamente, estaba a punto de quitarse su propio pantalón pero sintió un ruido acercándose, inevitablemente se acerco a la cara de la pelirosa y golpeo con su mano el césped junto a la cabeza de la joven despertándola y consecuentemente asustándola

-demonios…- agrego Ren mirando hacia ambos lados, Tamao lo observo, Ren parecía haberse olvidado de ella en ese minuto, algo bastante incomodo si estas con ese grado de excitación, medio desnuda y con casi todo tu cuerpo expuesto, el rostro del joven miraba hacia todos lados, por lo que la joven supuso se algo sucedía, sin decir nada comenzó a colocarse las prendas que Ren le había quitado, estaba muy despeinada y tratando de abrochar su vestido cuando Ren la miro nuevamente acercándose a ella a milímetros de su boca – matare a quien haya sido – agrego acercándose para besarla repentinamente, luego se levanto como si nada, algo muy conveniente y fácil pues no estaba desarreglado, solo un poco despeinado

-"claro que si… después de todo solo se dedico a desnudarme…"- dijo la joven cerrando el cierre de su vestido, se levanto apoyándose en el árbol que estaba junto a ellos, mientras Ren miraba hacia todos lados

-vamos, estoy perdiendo la paciencia…- agrego Ren con seriedad, como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y Tamao, mirando hacia una dirección en especial, para suerte de ambos, él y Tamao estaban casi escondidos entre los arboles por lo que era bastante difícil ser vistos, Ren sin darse cuenta la había empujado hacia una total oscuridad entre los arbustos del lugar, miro a la pelirosa quien ya estaba de pie a su lado, terminando de arreglar su vestido, y le susurro – arregla tu cabello…- estaba levemente ruborizado, la pelirosa bajo la mirada mientras tocaba su cabello e intentaba peinarlo. Ren desvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde estaba seguro había salido ese ruido

-Ren… hasta que te encuentro…- era Jun, quien venía tranquila y con esa sonrisa tan relajada que ambos conocían –eres tú…- dijo con algo de enfado, Jun aun no veía a Tamao junto al joven y le sonrio al joven aunque luego de ver la expresión de enfado agrego

-parece que deseabas que fuera alguien más- dijo la joven peliverde divertida – oh, estas con Tamao- agrego, la pelirosa desvió su rostro ruborizada

-solo la acompañaba hasta su habitación, tiene sueño y como supondrás no quiere regresar allá- Jun asintió aunque la cara de Tamao le decía que había algo mas

-ya había pensado eso, por eso vine por este camino… de todas formas tú no puedes retirarte, te están esperando en el salón – agrego la peliverde, Ren comenzó a caminar, en dirección a Jun, Tamao se sorprendió de que se marchara sin decir nada aunque después de ver a Jun con ellos era obvio que el joven no se despediría – yo te acompañare Tamao, después de todo, mi presencia allá tampoco es realmente necesaria y ya estoy cansada – Tamao sonrió algo nerviosa mientras asentía, ambas comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo la pelirosa giro nuevamente para ver a Ren, el joven ya había desaparecido, Jun sonrió al verla suspirar –estoy segura que la compañía de Ren es mejor pero no podemos alejarlo de sus deberes – agrego mientras Tamao se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada, habían estado a punto de hacer eso y si no hubiera sido por Jun estaba segura de que ella y Ren habrían terminado eso, justo en el jardín del abuelo Ching, se ruborizo hasta la punta del pelo sin poder evitarlo

-"eso hubiera sido…"- pensó la pelirosa aunque no fue capaz de terminar ese pensamiento, movió la cabeza negativamente para desaparecer ese pensamiento

-¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Jun haciéndola levantar la mirada ruborizada moviendo las manos negativamente y sonriendo nerviosa, Jun levanto una ceja, algo raro pasaba un pensamiento llego a su cabeza ¿acaso Ren y Tamao estaban haciendo algo?, -"puede ser, después de todo estaban solos, en ese oscuro jardín… en ese oscuro jardín"- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, miro a la pelirosa, -"esta algo despeinada… "- pensó aunque se sorprendió mas al notar otra cosa, específicamente en el cuello de la chica –"creo que interrumpí en mal momento"- pensó la peliverde sin poder evitar sonreír divertida, así que Ren si estaba haciendo algo… -"¿así que tu cabeza no piensa rápido Ren?"- levanto su mirada hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa divertida

-¿qué sucede Jun?- pregunto al ver como Jun cambiaba de expresión constantemente

-no nada… solo estaba pensando que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar para siempre…- Tamao no entendió, pero su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia el jardín donde estaban

-Jun… ¿puedo tomar un lirio blanco?- dijo la joven mirando las hermosas flores del jardín

-claro, no tienes que preguntar, pero ¿para qué quieres un lirio blanco?- la joven sonrió y volvió su rostro hacia el hermoso jardín

-alguien me dijo que estas flores pueden ayudarte cuando deseas obtener tus deseos- agrego mientras ambas avanzaban por el largo pasillo, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Ren y ella estaba totalmente decidida, no permitiría que Ren se casara con otra, aunque él se negara ella lucharía por estar a su lado

Ren volvió después de unos 15 minutos al salón donde todos estaban reunidos, antes de entrar recordó lo que había estado haciendo –"si no hubieras sido tu Jun… aun tengo deseos de matar a alguien…"- pensó el joven mirando la puerta

-¿Dónde estabas?- fue la voz de Luo Mei la que apareció justo en el minuto en que el joven entraba por la puerta, era increíble como ese joven parecía percibir su presencia

-necesitaba aire…- agrego Ren con calma mirando a todos los que estaban allí, nadie se había marchado salvo Tamao y Jun

-¿y una ducha?- pregunto su amigo al notar su cabello mojado y como parecía haber cambiado sus ropas a unas menos formales

-ver a tanto idiota hace que me da nauseas - agrego con calma caminando junto a Luo Mei

-¿hasta llegar a darte una ducha?- agrego divertido

- lo siento pero no pude evitar las ganas de vomitar- dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, Luo Mei sonrió divertido hasta la actitud tranquila y aun burlona de Ren

- ¿Has visto a tus hermanas?- agrego Luo Mei con una sonrisa, como si pereciera intuir que él estaba escondiendo algo

- Jun y Tamao fueron a acostarse, estaban cansadas…- agrego el joven con calma sorprendiendo a Luo Mei quien pareció decepcionado, Ren alzo una ceja al notar su expresión

-yo pensé que estabas con la dulce Tamao, con eso de que ya no es tu hermana, tal vez habrías decidido hacer cosas con ella- Ren presiono su puño con fuerza pero no dejo ver ninguna expresión en su rostro

-eres un idiota…- dijo Ren caminando por el salón, Luo Mei comenzó a seguirlo de cerca

-¿ya elegiste a tu futura esposa?- agrego el joven divertido, Ren miro a las chicas desde lejos

-la que sea da lo mismo… yo solo quiero ganar este torneo…- dijo para luego desviar la mirada hacia Yang

-¿sería muy frustrante para ti no hacerlo?- agrego el joven mientras llegaban hasta una mesa

-sinceramente no lo creo posible, pero ya que lo preguntas, no me importa, solo quiero partirle la cara a ese imbécil- agrego Ren tomando una copa de agua, Luo Mei sonrió – aunque te aseguro que eso no pasara, ellos quieren que use todo mi poder…- la sonrisa de Ren preocupo un poco a Luo Mei, el nunca había visto esa expresión tan seria el Ren al hablar de poderes, normalmente solo usaba una expresión arrogante y autosuficiente, eso era menos preocupante que mirar esa cara seria -como sea, ya verás que muy pronto yo seré el líder de esta dinastía- dijo con calma bebiendo un trago de su copa

La velada termino poco después con cinco jóvenes con muchas cosas en las que pensar, y un Ren Tao bastante cansado y relativamente frustrado…


	34. mensaje para los lectores

Mensaje para los lectores de Tiempos:

Hola, soy Kira-Ishida

Sé que la mayoría de los lectores de este fanfiction esta algo preocupados porque aún no subo un nuevo capítulo y parece que he desaparecido, me disculpo por ello, y quiero agradecer toda su preocupación. Descuiden, estoy muy bien, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir un nuevo capítulo, sucede que estoy terminando mi carrera de Psicopedagogía y no dispongo de tiempo para escribir, me disculpo nuevamente desde el fondo de mi corazón, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia y que quieren que la continúe, lo hare en cuanto tenga tiempo.

Tengo unos capítulos de un nuevo fanfiction y me gustaría subirlo pronto, creo que la inspiración de tiempos tampoco ha aparecido, tengo un bloqueo con esta historia jejeje y no sé cómo completarla aún, hare todo lo que pueda pero creo que probablemente subiré la nueva historia antes de terminar tiempos, sin embargo lo hare cuando este completa para que no queden a medias como con tiempos

Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes, estoy feliz que les guste mi historia y la manera en que escribo, obviamente mi nueva historia también será un Ren x Tamao, estoy segura que les gustará también

En fin hasta pronto

Kira-Ishida


	35. Chapter 35

Hola a todos

Esto es algo que probablemente no se esperaban y creo que debo decir que lo envío para todos aquellos que han estado esperando que yo continúe con este fic, me han llegado muchos Reviews y los agradezco mucho, debo decir que el último fue algo que me hizo sentir muy feliz sobre todo porque me dio la inspiración que necesitaba para terminar este capítulo así que muchas gracias Marinachan4 y a todos los que leen esto

Tratare de continuarlo lo antes posible porque sé que todos quieren que tenga un final

Besos y aquí está, ojalá les guste

Kira Ishida

Capitulo 32 Todavía queda una oportunidad

Tamao no pudo dormir en toda la noche, a pesar de que había dejado la velada relativamente temprano junto con Jun, en su mente las palabras del anciano Wei Long no desaparecían, se había cambiado de ropa como siempre para dormir, pero solo había logrado girar en la cama una y otra vez, por lo que a los pocos minutos de no poder conciliar el sueño se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, todo lo dicho por el anciano y Ren giraba en su cabeza. Luego de un par de vueltas camino hacia el ventanal

-si Ren se opone será difícil…- murmuró pensativa, mirando hacia afuera por el gran ventanal que se encontraba cerrado – pero no quiero que él siga pensando que soy una débil y que no puedo cuidarme sola… he entrenado mucho para seguir siendo considerada de esa forma - suspiro un par de veces, aun recordaba como Ren solía mirarla, como parecía no creerla capaz de nada – un lirio blanco… - volvió a murmurar observando la gran luna. Recordaba todo lo que Ren había dicho sobre no permitirle volver a luchar, y era verdad que en esa ocasión en que lo había retado, había resultado muy lastimada, pero también era cierto que en esa oportunidad su mente estaba confusa y muchas cosas estaban borradas en ella – ha pasado tiempo y tengo todos mis recuerdos ahora, además puedo manejar muy bien mi poder espiritual y a mis tres espíritus - dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la cerraba en un puño, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo –no necesito tu permiso Ren Tao… solo espera y verás - entonces abrió sus ojos y miro nuevamente hacia el oscuro cielo que solo era iluminado por la luz de la gran luna y las estrellas –mañana vas a saber por qué ya no puedes estar subestimándome…- agrego antes de girar y caminar hacia su cama, ya tenía su decisión, en realidad está ya había sido tomada desde el minuto en que el anciano Wei Long le había dicho sobre la posibilidad de ser parte de todo

A la mañana siguiente, Tamao se levantó muy rápido, tal vez casi antes que todos lo que dormían en esa gran mansión, inmediatamente se colocó su traje de batalla, luego de preparase tomó su arco y su abanico y salió de la habitación. La joven pelirosa caminó por el gran pasillo con decisión y mucha seguridad, sabía exactamente hacia donde iban sus pasos, por lo que cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino sería solo una distracción momentánea, aunque a esa hora era probable que nadie pudiera hacerlo

-señorita – escucho la voz de Chun Gi- ¿está segura que quiere hacer esto?- dijo apareciendo a su lado mientras la joven caminaba

-tú sabes que si, para mí no hay otra solución además estoy cansada de que los demás tomen las decisiones por mí – dijo la chica mirando hacia el gran jardín que aparecía frente a sus ojos al doblar por una de las esquinas de esos grandes pasillos

-pero… puede ser peligroso- agrego el espíritu con algo de temor

-deja de comportarte de esa forma cobarde- dijo Bai Yue apareciendo por un rayo de luz del sol que apenas se comenzaba a vislumbrar en el horizonte – tú eres su espíritu acompañante, sabes mejor que nadie que ella puede hacerlo- agrego el espíritu con seguridad comenzando a seguir a la joven que no se había detenido

-ya sé que puede hacerlo, pero esto le traerá problemas con el joven Tao- agrego Chun Gi, Tamao sonrió con resignación, ella sabía eso mejor que nadie

-bah! Ese idiota siempre esta subestimando a nuestra ama además ¿Por qué no después de ganar esa tontería no le damos una paliza a él también? – esa era la voz de Hei Yue, que aparecía tras la sombra de Tamao, la joven se rió

-no te preocupes tanto Chun Gi, Ren no puede hacerme nada y él lo sabe por eso esta tan preocupado, además esta es mi decisión, quiero ser consecuente conmigo misma, no quiero seguir pensando que soy inferior a nadie y que todos pueden manejarme como quieran- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

Chun Gi asintió, Tamao había crecido mucho y a pesar de no era una joven fuerte ni dura, si mostraba tener carácter y decisión frente a sí misma – pero se opondrá- agrego el espíritu a su lado

–si se opone no puedo hacer nada- agrego Tama al llegar al gran jardín, las flores aún no abrían pues el sol aún no llegaba directamente a ellas por lo que le era difícil distinguir donde estaban las que ella buscaba

-señorita, ¿sabe donde es la reunión del consejo?- pregunto Chun Gi con calma, Tamao sonrió

-no, pero Hei Yue lo puede averiguar por nosotros- agrego la joven con una sonrisa arrodillándose para colocarse a la altura de la gran pantera para acariciar suavemente su cabeza -¿verdad?- agrego sonriéndole a la bestia felina, quien ronroneó levemente antes de desaparecer y cumplir la petición de su ama

-¿usando tus encantos sobre nosotros?- dijo Bai Yue repentinamente, al ver como su hermana había sido totalmente manipulada por la joven, Tamao sonrió

-claro que no, si fuera así seguro no lo lograría - dijo la joven con sinceridad, Bai Yue comenzó a caminar alrededor de la chica mientras esta se levantaba y comenzaban a avanzar por el jardín que comenzaba a despertar ante la luz del sol

-¿has pensado en que dirás?- dijo Bai Yue al ver como Tamao miraba alrededor buscando los lirios blancos

-no he pensado muy bien las palabras que usaré, pero tampoco quiero que se piense que lo hago por Ren…- dijo la joven de forma pensativa girando hacia él

-entiendo…- dijo la criatura quien ya había estado en innumerables ocasiones en la mente de la joven –quieres que te den la oportunidad para demostrar lo que vales, ganarte tu lugar en el clan – agrego mientras ella sonreía

-supongo que demostrarlo con la fuerza será la única forma de ganarlo- agrego la joven al ver desde lejos los lirios que parecían esconderse

-En Tao y Ran Tao no estarán nada felices- agrego Bai Yue atrayendo la atención de la joven quien había comenzado a caminar más rápido para llegar las flores

-ya lo sé, pero realmente quiero ser parte de la familia Tao…- agrego la joven al llegar junto a las flores – ser hija de ellos, nieta del abuelo Ching, hermana de Jun…- susurro con una sonrisa -estar con Ren no es solo porque lo amo, es también para ser parte de ellos- su mano acarició levemente las flores - si no puedo serlo por sangre, entonces lo seré como la esposa de su hijo, así también seré su hija… ganaré mi lugar- agrego la joven al arrancar la flor y colocarla a la luz del sol para que sus pétalos comenzaran a abrirse

-señorita…- murmuró Chun Gi, al ver la sonrisa de Tamao – le ayudaremos para que logre lo que desea, su felicidad es lo único que nos preocupa - Tamao giró hacia ella y sonrió para agradecer sus palabras

-estoy contando con ustedes para ello- agrego la joven pelirosa al llevar la flor junto a su rostro para sentir su aroma

-procura tener cuidado, no queremos que nadie muera- agrego Bai Yue mientras Tamao giraba su rostro hacia ella

-no te preocupes, no tengo planeado matar a nadie, eso no está en discusión- agrego la joven comenzando a caminar. Estaba saliendo del jardín cuando en su sombra reapareció Hei Yue -¿los encontraste?- preguntó Tamao

-por supuesto, pero aun no están reunidos todos, faltan los participantes del torneo- agrego la gran bestia con calma, Tamao pareció suspirar de alivio

-¿Quiénes estarán en esa reunión señorita?- agrego Chun Gi al ver a la joven pensativa luego de ese suspiro

-todo el consejo de ancianos, las tres candidatas a prometidas del líder y el actual líder de la dinastía, además de los participantes del torneo y sus maestros- agrego la joven, Chun Gi se sorprendió

-¿lo dirá en frente de todos ellos?- agrego preocupado el espíritu de la sacerdotisa

-debo hacerlo antes de que lleguen los participantes, antes de que ellos den su elección de prometida o no habrá oportunidad- agrego la joven con tranquilidad y muy seria, giró hacia Hei Yue y agregó –vamos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo- dijo mientras la gran criatura comenzaba a guiarla por los grandes pasillos.

Tamao siguió por los pasillos de la mansión y luego por el gran patio posterior a Hei Yue, la criatura se escondía en las sombras de los grandes pilares buscando la oscuridad mientras la joven avanzaba con rapidez por el gran patio que en esos momentos se encontraba casi vacío -¿Por qué harán estar reunión tan temprano?- preguntó Chun Gi mientras avanzaban

-es normal, suelen hacer las cosas lo más pronto posible, además conociendo a Ren seguramente debe estar por llegar al igual que los demás, de lo posible tengo que hacer esto antes de que él llegue y se niegue - agrego Tamao llegando hasta el gran templo posterior, no solía visitar ese lugar, pero sabía que los grandes eventos y las reuniones importantes del consejo se realizaban allí – debería haber pensado que sería aquí- murmuro al llegar frente a la gran entrada donde la esperaba Hei Yue

Comenzó a subir la escalinata con tranquilidad, al mirar la gran puerta respiro profundo, una vez que la cruzara ya no habría marcha atrás, tomo el lirio blanco y lo observo un par de segundos, entonces comenzó a subir. Un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada, al verla se sorprendieron

-Señorita Ying, no debe estar aquí- dijo uno de ellos haciendo una inclinación hacia la joven

-apártate si no quieres salir lastimado- agrego Hei Yue que apareció de entre las sombras de la joven posicionándose a su lado, el hombre se asusto de inmediato

-lo siento- dijo la joven pelirosa con una sonrisa – pero si debo lastimarte para entrar, lo haré- agrego la chica intentando razonar con el hombre quien se sorprendió de escucharla decir eso

-señorita tenemos ordenes explicitas de no dejar entrar a nadie- agrego el otro guardia al llegar frente a ella y posicionarse junto al otro guardia

-estos hombres no tienen conciencia de peligro- agrego Bai Yue colocándose al otro costado de la joven de forma altanera y amenazante

-en realidad preferiría evitar cualquier daño, así que por favor apártense- agrego Tamao, su expresión dulce y amable cambio de un segundo a otro a una expresión seria, ambos hombres se colocaron en alerta

-señorita- dijo uno aun sin poder creer que la joven estuviera frente a ellos amenazándolos con atacarlos – no podemos…- antes de que terminaran de hablar, Tamao sacó su abanico y comenzó a encender su poder espiritual

Ambos hombres se asustaron, al ver como la joven extendía su abanico y las grandes panteras comenzaban a elevar su poder espiritual –aun puedo darles la oportunidad de que se vayan, no tienen que salir lastimados, y no se preocupen, yo me haré responsable de todo, nadie les castigará- agrego ella, los guardias se miraron, no sabían qué hacer realmente

-señorita- escucho Tamao la voz de Chun Gi – si no se apresura, van a llegar los participantes del torneo – la joven extendió mas el abanico y ambos guardias se pusieron en guardia

-Bai Yue, Hei Yue- dijo la joven, inmediatamente ambas panteras posesionaron el abanico –lo siento, pero tengo prisa- agrego la chica con una sonrisa, antes de atacarlos con rapidez

Dentro del gran templo, estaba reunido ya, el gran consejo de ancianos, formado por 12 hombres de gran edad y sabiduría. El consejo era presidido por el anciano Wei Long quien en ese minuto estaba hablando tranquilamente con En Tao y Ching Tao. El tema a tratar ese día era bastante simple a pesar de que los chicos jóvenes lo hacían parecer tan complejo, después de todo, los matrimonios arreglados en la gran dinastía Tao, eran una tradición de siglos, algo que se esperaba sin necesidad de estas tonterías, aunque parecía ser que en esta última generación era mucho más complicado

-estos jovencitos se complican demasiado- dijo Wei Long con calma – cuando tu ganaste la dinastía y a Ran, no hubieron todos estos problemas, aceptaste el matrimonio de inmediato- agrego con una sonrisa, En Tao tosió un par de veces

-no puedes comparar mi situación con la de ellos- agrego el líder de la dinastía con calma

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa incomodándolo, cosa que logro rápidamente

-tú ya sabes que En ya estaba enamorado de Ran cuando ganó su mano, por lo que no tenía por qué oponerse, deja de preguntarle tonterías a mi hijo- agrego Ching Tao, Wei Long sonrió, En Tao iba a contestar pero un ruido estruendoso desde la puerta interrumpió sus palabras

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Ching Tao mientras todos giraban, Wei Long no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, tal vez la jovencita si había decidido tomar riendas del asunto

-parece que esto se pondrá más interesante ahora- susurro el hombre mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Ching Tao y su hijo En le miraban intrigados, pero la duda no duro mucho ya que luego de varios golpes provenientes desde la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando pasar los cuerpos de los guardias que ahora yacían inconscientes a sus pies.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo En Tao sin poder creer lo que ocurría

-¿tal vez deberías preguntarle eso a la persona que está en la entrada?- dijo Wei Long con una sonrisa apuntando en esa dirección, En levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió mucho más de quien se encontraba en ese lugar

-¿qué insolencia es está?- interrumpió la anciana Li Fei comenzando a caminar hacia donde yacían los cuerpos sobre el suelo – jovencita, ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- agrego elevando la voz, cuando Tamao ya estaba más cerca y su silueta podía verse claramente. En no tuvo mucho que pensar porque en cuanto vio a su hija aproximarse algo llamo su atención, la joven traía una flor blanca en sus manos y vestía su atuendo de batalla

-creo que te has decidido- interrumpió Wei Long entusiasmado, mientras la joven se arrodillaba y colocaba la flor sobre el piso en forma de ofrenda, Tamao levanto su mirada hacia él y asintió

-¿Qué significa toda esta tontería?- dijo la anciana caminando hacia Wei Long - ¿tú tienes algo que ver con esta impertinencia?- agrego mirándolo con enfado, obviamente reprobaba cada comportamiento del anciano, quien sonreía con naturalidad y sin preocupaciones

-Ying, por favor levántate y explica la razón de tu presencia – agrego En Tao con dirección a su hija, Tamao se levanto y miro directamente al consejo

-según las leyes ancestrales de la familia he venido a pedir al gran consejo de ancianos que se me permita ingresar a la familia como un miembro de sangre – no solo eran los ancianos del consejo quienes estaban sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Wei Long, no podía creer lo que la joven decía

-¿Qué ha dicho esta niña?- pregunto la anciana incrédula

Tamao que estaba resguardada por sus dos panteras y con su espíritu acompañante a sus espaldas miraba a todos de frente – no puedes solicitar una cosa así… eso requiere preparación- Tamao extendió su mano y con la punta de su abanico corto uno de sus dedos llenando de sangre los pétalos del lirio blanco señal de no solo unión física sino espiritual

-soy lo suficientemente capaz para pasar la prueba que se me imponga, y todos los miembros de la familia Tao pueden corroborar mis palabras – agrego la joven mirando a su abuelo quien sonreía

-eso es cierto… yo la he entrenado en persona- agrego con orgullo y seguridad

-Ying, eso es un absurdo- agrego En Tao preocupado por la seguridad de su hija – se requiere una prueba que demuestre eres digna ¿has pensado alguna?- agrego En Tao

-estoy seguro que si tiene una en mente- dijo Wei Long, Tamao asintió

-si compito contra las candidatas a esposa del futuro líder de la dinastía y las venzo prueba que soy superior a ellas y tengo la capacidad para formar parte de este clan- agrego Tamao sorprendiendo a todos

-eso es absurdo, llevan años entrenando- agrego Li Fei, que conocía a todas las jovencitas

-yo también… - agrego la joven pelirosa con decisión

-si estas buscando lo que creo, eso no resultará, aunque ganaras y fueras aceptada, eso no te hace digna a ser la futura esposa del líder – agrego Li Fei

-¿y por qué no?- pregunto Wei Long interesado, y divertido por estar cuestionando, a esas alturas y después de verla entrar con tanta decisión ya no le quedaba más que apoyarla, después de todo el la había metido en eso

-¿Cómo que por qué no?- agrego la anciana mirándolo con enfado

-claro, si les gana prueba que es superior a ellas, más que digna a ser la esposa del futuro líder- completo el anciano, Ching Tao y En miraban a la pelirosa quien no había bajado la mirada ni por un segundo se notaba decidida

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu petición?- agrego En Tao repentinamente atrayendo la atención de todos

-tú, mi madre, el abuelo, Jun y Ren…- agrego la joven pelirosa sorprendiéndolo – durante todos estos años los he considerado mi familia, me acogieron como una más entre ustedes… yo… no tengo un vinculo sanguíneo, pero quiero tener un vínculo con ustedes y si no puede ser ese, entonces haré lo que sea para que haya uno, no importa cuál sea y tengo la confianza para lograrlo – agrego ella mirándolo directamente

-yo estoy de acuerdo- agrego el anciano Wei Long divertido atrayendo la mirada de los otros.

Los ancianos comenzaron a debatir en un murmullo mientras Tamao miraba fijamente a En Tao, su padre quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, durante todo ese tiempo había estado pendiente de ella, viéndola como algo frágil que se debía proteger, pero ahora frente a él, estaba una joven que no podía reconocer y extrañamente eso lo hacía sentri orgullo

Tamao sonrió y comenzó a mirar alrededor, debía mantenerse firme, no tenía mucho tiempo para que se tomara la decisión antes de que llegaran los otros

Luego de unos minutos la anciana se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la joven cuya mirada fue rápidamente hacia su expresión seria -Expondrás tu vida ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?- agrego Li Fei, Tamao sonrió sabiendo que eso significaba que se le permitía participar y asintió… no tenía miedo, sabía que podía ser muy peligroso pero no daría un pie atrás

-Bien, entonces creo que tendremos un evento diferente antes del torneo- agrego Wei Long caminando hacia Tamao quien los miraba a todos con atención

-Ay niña… te metes en estas cosas sin preguntar nuestra opinión primero- agrego el abuelo Ching sonriéndole

-lo siento abuelo, pero si se los hubiera contado, no habrían estado de acuerdo – agrego Tamao ruborizándose, En Tao había llegado a su lado y colocado su mano sobre el hombro de Tamao

-supongo que no tengo ya razón para oponerme, aunque quiero que sepas que aunque no hagas esto sigues siendo mi hija- agrego el hombre desviando un poco su mirada al notar que lo que decía era algo vergonzoso

Tamao lo abrazo sin esperar mucho pues sentía su aprobación –ya lo sé padre, pero también quiero probarle a todo el mundo que soy digna de ser una Tao, tanto como lo son Jun y Ren- agrego sonriendo con confianza

-bien, entonces ahora debemos decidir cómo se realizara esto – agrego la anciana Li Fei mirando hacia atrás para ver a todos los ancianos

-que entren al laberinto- dijo Wei Long, todos lo miraron

-¿laberinto?- pregunto Tamao curiosa mirando a su padre que se había sorprendido ante las palabras del anciano, el abuelo Ching se acerco a Tamao y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven

-el laberinto es un lugar que se encuentra oculto, por lo tanto no lo has visto aún durante tu tiempo aquí- agrego sonriéndole

-pero llevo años aquí… estoy segura que he recorrido todo el lugar- agrego Tamao confundida

-para ir al laberinto necesitas un permiso especial y no te lo he dado porque si no eres parte de la familia por sangre solo así puedes salir con facilidad, es difícil encontrar la salida Ying, muchos se han vuelto locos en él, es una medida de seguridad – agrego En Tao atrayendo la mirada de Tamao

-pero tú puedes encontrarla sola, no necesitas ser parte de nosotros por sangre- agrego Wei Long susurrándole al oído, Tamao le miro con curiosidad – piensa que te estoy dando una ventaja solo porque me agradas niña- agregue él, Tamao le miro sorprendida pero rápidamente le sonrió

-bien, entonces como ya está decidido solo hay que esperar que los otros lleguen para informarlo – agrego la anciana serena

-por cierto Ying…- dijo En Tao mirando hacia la entrada -¿Ren y Jun saben esto?- agrego con seriedad, Tamao bajo la mirada algo preocupada y negó

-¿Ren no lo sabe?- pregunto Ching Tao sin creerlo

-¿abuelo crees que me dejaría hacerlo si se lo digo?- sus palabras hicieron que el anciano meditara

-si bueno… tienes razón- agrego en el momento en que la puerta central se abría dejando entrada a todos los participantes

En cuanto Ren puso un pie dentro y vio a Tamao supo que algo no estaba bien, su mirada fija hizo que ella se ruborizara y desviara el rostro, provocando que él comenzara a enfadarse y sacar sus propias conclusiones, solo mirarla vestida de esa forma y resguardada por los gatos esos y su espíritu acompañante, no tenía que pensar mucho lo que pasaba allí

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- fue la pregunta que hizo directamente hacia Wei Long, seguro de que el anciano tenía algo que ver

Tras él venían Yang, Sai Tuo, Ni Hao y Luo Mei, y las postulantes a prometida del líder de la dinastía Wing, Xin Mao y Mi Feng que en cuanto vieron a todos reunidos y tan extraños no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse

-¿Por qué los guardias de este lugar no están afuera?- agrego Yang aunque su pregunta fue detenida cuando los vio tirados inconscientes en el piso, al subir su mirada y ver a la pelirosa no pudo evitar la sonrisa

Ren obvio a todo el mundo y camino directo a la pelirosa – te dije que no tienes porque meterte en esto- agrego tomando su muñeca para comenzar a jalarla fuera, Tamao que al inicio estaba sorprendida se soltó de su agarre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él

-este no es tu asunto Ren- agrego firme y sin bajar la mirada, no iba a dejar que él la intimidara, al menos no esta vez

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo él girando a mirarla, con una expresión bastante poco feliz

-dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es algo que solo me concierne a mí- agrego Tamao dando un paso hacia adelante para enfrentarlo

-eso es una tontería y no dejaré que te lastimes por esto- agrego Ren enfadado subiendo el tono, entonces Yang sonrió y hablo desde atrás de la pelirosa

-creo que no estás entendiendo lo que tu hermanita te dijo Ren, ella dijo que esto no te concierne – agrego divertido

-tú no te metas idiota, esto es…- comenzó a decir Ren, pero Tamao no lo dejó terminar

-Yang tiene razón, mi presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo personal así que mantente al margen- las palabras de la pelirosa hicieron que Ren se sorprendiera sobre todo cuando En Tao tomo la palabra atrayendo la atención de todos

-lo que dice Ying es cierto Ren, su presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo o con el torneo en sí, ella vino a pedir algo y el consejo ha decidido concedérselo – Tamao giro y comenzó a caminar hacia En Tao quien rápidamente alzo la voz hacia todos, Ren por su lado no dejaba de mirar a Tamao

-creo que tu hermanita ya no quiere tu consentimiento para nada- agrego Luo Mei divertido, Ren le miro molesto

-cierra la boca a o te la cerraré de un golpe- agrego haciendo sonreír a su amigo quien solo le sonrió

-Antes de iniciar con el torneo, el consejo ha decidido darle a Ying la posibilidad de entrar a la familia, a nuestro clan por sus propias habilidades, por lo que se realizara una prueba para que ella sea capaz de demostrar que lo merece- Ren alzo la mirada

-esto es absurdo, no necesita demostrar nada –agrego Ren molesto

-como Ying te dijo, Ren… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ella lo ha pedido y todos estamos de acuerdo con darle la oportunidad…- agrego En Tao con calma

-y ¿Qué tipo de prueba es?- agrego Yang interesado atrayendo la mirada de los demás

-ella entrara al laberinto – en cuanto eso salió de los labios de la anciana Li Fei, Ren comenzó a reclamar

-¡no!, me opongo, no lo permitiré, ella no entrara sola a ese lugar es peligroso – agrego Ren preocupado

-pues… yo no debería decir esto pero creo que el amargado tiene razón, eso es peligroso para nuestra primita, ella no es parte de la familia, muchos han perdido la razón en ese lugar y jamás han logrado salir, no pueden dejar que vaya sola- dijo Yang

-no irá sola…- agrego Wei Long con calma- Wing, Xin Mao y Mi Feng también irán – las tres chicas se miraron confundidas

-¿nosotras?- pregunto Xin Mao sin entender

-Ying a pedido la oportunidad de probar que es una digna miembro del clan y la familia Tao, pero también ha pedido que se le permita competir por el lugar al que ustedes tres están optando- agrego sorprendiendo a todos

Ren presionó su puño molesto -dijiste que esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo- agrego mirando a Tamao

-y en términos generales no tiene, ella no ha pedido ser tu prometida, sino del líder del clan no importa quien sea, así que esto en rigor no tiene nada que ver contigo- agrego Wei Long, Ren no pudo evitar enojarse

-esto es todo cosa tuya anciano loco- agrego sin poder contener su enfado –me niego, de ninguna forma dejaré que lo haga- no podía evitar la rabia y la preocupación

-por mí no hay problema, al final es lo que yo quiero- agrego Yang -alguno de ustedes se opone a esto- dijo volteando a ver a los otros tres, ninguno de ellos negó

-¿y qué hay de nosotras?- dijo Mi Feng con seriedad mirando hacia adelante -¿no tenemos acaso una opinión también?- sus ojos estaban fijos en Tamao, pensó que la pelirosa desviaría su mirada pero al contrario de lo que esperaba esta se mantuvo firme algo que la sorprendió

-es verdad, ¿nadie va a preguntar qué opinamos?- dijo Xin Mao molesta

-pues como dije, la forma de decidir quién será la futura esposa del líder del clan no les concierne, eso es asunto del consejo, y el consejo ya ha decidido- agrego Wei Long – las cuatro entraran al laberinto y se enfrentaran entre ustedes, la que primero llegue al centro y tome la argolla ceremonial, será la esposa del líder del clan – las palabras de Wei Long llegaron a las cuatro jóvenes que rápidamente se miraron

-¿Qué pasa si gana Wing y Yang es el ganador del torneo?- agrego Luo Mei con interés

-si eso llega a pasar, será el consejo quien decida cuál de las tres será la esposa del líder del clan, en cuanto a Ying, ella solo será parte del clan si gana, si no pues habrá perdido su oportunidad – agrego Wei Long – estoy seguro de que entendiste eso ¿no?- agrego mirando a Tamao quien asintió con seguridad

-vaya, o sea que será algo como matar o morir- dijo Yang sonriendo –bien adelante será interesante presenciar eso- agrego divertido

-Al parecer a parte de Ren nadie más tiene una objeción sobre el tema – agrego En Tao mirando a su hijo quien presionaba su puño con molestia

-¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos en el laberinto?- agrego Xin Mao con seriedad

-como dije, ustedes están en una competencia si sus caminos se llegan a cruzar dentro, deberán pelear no les queda de otra – agrego el anciano con seguridad

-por mí no hay problema- agrego Mi Feng con calma con sus ojos fijos en Tamao

-también estoy de acuerdo- agrego Xin Mao de forma altiva

-pues… como ya todo el mundo parece estar conforme también lo estoy- agrego Wing para girar a mirar a Tamao

-yo lo pedí así que no puedo oponerme a nada- agrego la pelirosa presionando su arco en su mano derecha

-bien… para vencer a las otras deberán quedar inconscientes o rendirse por propia voluntad, no queremos muertes aquí – agrego el anciano con calma – imagino que ninguna tiene un problema con eso- las cuatro asintieron

-Entonces creo que esto será lo primero, la prueba comenzara al atardecer así que prepárense para ella- agrego En Tao para terminar el tema – el torneo será aplazado hasta que sea elegida la prometida – todos se miraron, entonces En toco el hombro de Tamao quien le sonrió

Todos terminaron girando hacia la salida, pues Ren Tao había abandonado el lugar sin decir ninguna cosa, Tamao sabía que debía estar totalmente irritado, pensó en seguirlo pero En la sujeto – pero…- dijo alzando la mirada

-déjalo, si vas solo conseguirás irritarlo- agrego haciendo que ella asintiera

En estaba que no podía controlarse, y por esa razón avanzó hasta el patio de entrenamiento, en cuanto llego a él comenzó a romper todo lo que se le cruzó por delante – amo Ren…- dijo Basón tratando de calmarlo

-no me hables, porque en este momento no tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie- agrego molesto, se sentía molesto, irritado, totalmente ignorado por la pelirosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a desobedecer sus palabras?... ¿acaso estaba loca? – juro que en cuanto esto termine yo mismo la mataré- agrego enojado sin poder contener su ira

-alguien no está haciendo lo que quieres?- fue lo que escucho a sus espaldas, era la voz tranquila de Jun quien lo vigilaba desde ya hacía varios minutos

-Jun…- agrego deteniéndose y girando a mirarla, la joven le miraba sonriendo

-no te pongas de tan mal humor, más bien deberías confiar en Tamao, ella no haría algo si no se sintiera preparada- agrego con calma

-¿tu lo sabías?- agrego molesto, además de todo Tamao no tenía la confianza para contarle a él algo así antes de hacerlo, ese pensamiento hizo que presionara más el mango de su lanza

-si piensas que me lo dijo estás equivocado, pero lo intuía por tus propias palabras- agrego Jun con calma

-¿mis palabras?- agrego Ren alzando una ceja y empezando a caminar hacia ella, ver a Jun siempre lo calmaba

-claro, no le dijiste que te casarías con la que fuera ¿Qué estabas esperando entonces?- agrego la joven sonriendo

-pero le dije que eso no significaba nada para mí- agrego molesto

-pero si significa algo para ella, ¿Qué harías si fuera al revés y fuera ella quien tuviera que casarse con otro y no contigo?- agrego Jun, no pudo contener su rabia

-¡JURO QUE LO MATO!… ¡ELLA ES MÍA!…- en cuanto eso salió de su boca se quedo frio, Jun sonrió

-entonces no esperes que se quede sentada y vea que tú haces eso, sinceramente Ren, a veces no se que tienes en la cabeza – agrego Jun haciéndolo ruborizar y volver a mantenerse en silencio – de todas formas no es tu decisión sino de ella, te recuerdo que Tamao no es una cosa- agrego Jun con seriedad atrayendo su mirada

-pero no quiero que salga herida- agrego Ren presionando su arma y desviando la mirada

-y no crees que deberías confiar un poco más en ella – dijo Jun con calma, acercándose a su hermano menor para tocar su hombro

-pero si algo le pasa… yo no puedo soportar que…- Ren no pudo terminar, Jun sonrió y lo abrazo

-reaccionas tan tierno ahora que estás enamorado… - las palabras de Jun lo sorprendieron y lo hicieron sonrojar

-oye suéltame – agrego tratando de zafarse del agarre de Jun

-no seas arisco, y deja de ser desconfiado, Tamao puede cuidarse sola, recuerda que no eres el único que ha entrenado todo este tiempo- agrego Jun sonriendo mientras lo soltaba

-yo no lo sé…- agrego aún inconforme por la decisión de Tamao

-¡ah! Ya sé, lo que te molesta es que no te hiciera caso ¿no?- agrego Jun divertida, Ren se sorprendió

-no es eso- dijo desviando la mirada

-claro que lo es, pero deberías dejar de pensar que ella es una muñeca que solo tiene que hacer lo que quieras, Tamao es una persona con decisiones propias y si estás pensando en tenerla a tu lado vas a tener que aprender eso o vas a tener bastantes problemas internos, si lo que estas buscando es alguien que haga todo lo que quieres mejor consíguete una macota y no una prometida… o mejor acepta a otra, porque no creo que Tamao vaya a aceptarte si te casas con otra, no me parece ese tipo de mujer– agrego Jun

Ren alzo la mirada sorprendido, no había pensando en que ella lo rechazara si se casaba con otra mujer

-¿no habrás pensado que te iba a aceptar así nada más si eso pasaba no?- agrego Jun alzando una ceja, Ren se ruborizo y bajo la mirada – las mujeres somos orgullosas Ren y a pesar de que Tamao no lo aparente, también tiene su orgullo y tú estabas aplastándolo con todo lo que planeabas hacer, déjala demostrar que puede hacer esto, y de una vez deja de creer que tienes la razón en todo o vas a salir muy mal de esto – entonces la joven se giro – te dejo, quiero verla, probablemente este algo nerviosa y necesita apoyo, no la actitud que estas tomando ahora- agrego alejándose de él

-amo Ren…- dijo Bason llegando junto a Ren quien se quedo de pie observando a su hermana marcharse…


End file.
